Epic
by The Prime Minister
Summary: What if Vegeta had known from the outset of Freeza's treachery and vowed to do something about it? A different twist in the DBZ universe. Enjoy and don't forget to visit Vejiitasei (my home site) for more stories.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The soft, insistent whispers floated down the corridor to his ears, carrying strains of anxiety and poorly-concealed tension. You know he did it! he heard Radditz hiss. You know he's afraid of us!

  
Nappa's throaty chuckle resounded off of the metal walls, stopping Vegeta in his tracks. His two henchmen never talked frankly to one another in front of him, and so he decided to take advantage of the opportunity to eavesdrop. I know that, but what good will it do to let the Prince know? He still believes Freeza's lie about the asteroid and all.  


As if we wouldn't have detected an asteroid big enough to destroy our planet! Radditz snapped. Vegeta edged closer silently, trying to determine how far around the corner he could edge before being seen.

  
He's just a boy. There's nothing he can do now, Nappa replied coldly. You know what our duty is. The King ordered us to protect the boy at all costs. That includes protecting him from himself. Who knows what he would try to do if he knew? He may try to destroy Freeza now and get us all killed. Wait, for he may very well be the One. Give him time and he may avenge our people yet.

  
Radditz muttered angrily. How do we know how much time we have? How long before we cease to amuse Freeza and he destroys us?

  
Does it matter? Nappa said tiredly. We'll all die out anyway. No females and all.

  
Radditz barked a bitter laugh, the cold sound chilling even Vegeta's icy heart. You're right, Commander. He'll let us live forever, since he probably suspects we know the truth. Lord Freeza likes nothing so much as seeing people suffer.

  
Vegeta had to stop himself from sagging against the wall in shock, the full import of his subjects' conversation sinking in at last. Raw anger seized his every bone, infecting him with rage at the injustice dealt to his people, the destruction wrought on his future. That disgusting lizard would pay, he decided, picturing Freeza's face before him screaming in pain. He would lie low for now and play the flunkie, but someday, someday he would rise up and show that honorless dog Freeza just how horrible death could be.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Smoke rose from the scorched ground, the stink of charred meat rising up into the air with it and permeating his hair and clothes as he surveyed his handiwork. How many years had passed? Twenty? He ran some quick calculations as his eyes remained on the creatures he had slaughtered, but it all amounted to the same thing: too much time had passed, and still he wasn't strong enough to defeat Freeza. He knew he was incredibly strong, he could feel the raw power coursing through his veins, but he still wasn't close to Freeza's level. He felt someone approaching but didn't bother to turn around, merely smirked at the ground once again.

  
My Prince, the voice said behind him. I see you had great success once again.

  
Enough, Nappa, Vegeta spat, keeping his arms crossed. What do you want?

  
Nappa glanced around at the mounds of bodies piled around his leader with satisfaction. Lord Freeza requests our presence at his ship for reassignment.

  
Vegeta snorted and felt his scowl deepen. You mean he wants us to show up so he can swap one of us for Radditz, he corrected angrily. 

Did he really think we wouldn't figure it out? Does he really believe that as long as he keeps one of us as a hostage the other two won't act up?

  
I don't know, sir, Nappa mumbled, shifting his bulk and steeling himself for one of the Prince's ranting sessions.

  
As if we cared enough about one another to be bothered if one of us were killed! Vegeta grumbled. It only matters to anyone if I die, and Freeza won't kill me. You know he's just waiting for me to get strong enough to challenge him so he can have an excuse to kill me. In the meantime we're just free labor.

  
Yes, sir, Nappa agreed. We should be getting back...

  
Shut up. Who said you could talk? Vegeta snapped, turning around at last. His eyes were ablaze with rage that bordered upon insanity, and Nappa had stopped pretending years ago that Vegeta didn't know the truth of what had happened to their home planet. He couldn't blame the prince for being so volatile, but he wasn't going to help matters in this state. Nappa glanced at Vegeta again briefly before lowering his eyes to the ground. That's better, Vegeta said. Now let's get going before Freeza gets suspicious.

  
Nappa nodded and followed the little man in the direction of their pods, staring at Vegeta's back and wondering when the prince would be strong enough to defeat Freeza. Would Vegeta fulfill the legend of the Super Saiyan? If anyone would, it would be Vegeta. His power levels increased with every battle, and even now he could best most of Freeza's minions, with the exception of the Ginyu Squad. The Prince no longer even used a scouter, but had begun to inherently sense where his enemies stood. Nappa allowed himself a small, icy smile as they landed by the space pods, and he wondered if all the faith that he and Radditz put in the small Saiyan prince was justified. He shot another glance at Vegeta and saw the prince looking back at him, eyes still warm with anger. What are you thinking, Nappa? Vegeta said, voice low and dangerous. Are you capable of thinking at all?

  
Nappa suppressed a scowl. There was no reason for the Prince to lash out at him. Just because he was a little slow didn't mean that Vegeta had the right...or maybe he did. Nappa knew his limitations, and Vegeta was his prince, after all. Nothing, Vegeta, Nappa replied, lowering his eyes.

  
That's what I thought, Vegeta said with a sneer, climbing into his pod.

  
Nappa watched Vegeta's pod seal itself, then climbed into his own, punching in the homing code to set the coordinates for Freeza's ship. He felt his ship whir to life, the excited fluttering that accompanied space travel rising in his stomach. Nappa settled back into his seat, readying himself for a relaxing flight away from the high-strung Saiyan prince, when the communicator on his console began to flash. Nappa scowled, looking at the flashing blue light that indicated a private conference. Who on earth would want to talk to him on a private frequency? Freeza would have put it through to both him and Vegeta. Nappa punched in his acceptance code and waited for a moment as the heard the radio static clear. he heard a familiar voice crackle as the frequency stabilized.

  
Nappa said, surprised. What is it?

  
He heard Radditz clear his throat. This little game of Freeza's is almost over. He's very fond of Vegeta, but I think you and I have reached the end of our usefulness.

  
What do you mean? Nappa said with alarm.

  
I think Freeza realizes that as long as Vegeta feels that he has backup he will do his damnedest to destroy Freeza and everything he has.

  
What does that have to do with us? Nappa snapped.

  
Radditz sighed. We're the backup, Nappa. If Freeza destroys us Vegeta will be all alone.

  
Why does Freeza want Vegeta all alone? Nappa wondered, and heard Radditz gurgle in frustration.

  
Because Freeza fears Vegeta, but he's too valuable to waste. We're not.

  
Watch your tone, Nappa cautioned, not liking a subordinate to speak that way to him.

  
There was a brief pause. My apologies, Commander, Radditz said quietly.

  
How did you find all this out?

  
I overheard that Freeza's sending all of us out to clear Rihon 8. With Zarbon.

  
Nappa said, eyebrows shooting up as he stared at the stars zooming past his pod's window. But he never sends all of us out at once! Who would he keep for insurance?

  
He doesn't need insurance any more. He figures that if Vegeta doesn't have us at all he won't have to worry. We're no longer insurance. He realizes that Vegeta doesn't really care about us.

  
Nappa scowled at empty space. Radditz was just like his father, far too cheeky and intelligent for his own good. So why Zarbon? Why not send you and me out to a planet where we have no chance, keeping the Prince out of it altogether?

  
There was silence. Zarbon is going to exterminate us right in front of Vegeta and remind him how strong Freeza and his minions are. I think they're trying to scare him.

  
Nappa barked a laugh. Heh! You know as well as I do that Vegeta doesn't care about us. The only thing killing us is going to do is piss him off!

  
Nappa could hear the smile in Radditz's voice. I know that. Freeza doesn't. But Vegeta's going to need us. He's not the legendary Super Saiyan yet.

  
So Zarbon goes with us. Say he doesn't kill us, that the three of us get him instead. That'll just piss off Freeza. How on earth do we expect to fight all of Freeza's empire?

  
Nappa was met with a long silence. He wondered for a moment if someone had caught Radditz making the transmission and terminated him, but then he heard the other soldier's voice. I don't think we can. We'll have to plan. We'll discuss it when we meet again? Radditz whispered.

  
That is correct, soldier, Nappa said and terminated the signal.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sir, I'm afraid I don't follow you, Zarbon said, holding his hands rigidly at his sides as he looked at the back of Freeza's hoverchair.

  
I told you. You're going to Rihon 8 and there you will destroy Vegeta's underlings. Do what you have to to get Vegeta out of the way, but bring him back alive, and be sure it looks like an accident, Freeza replied coldly, the tip of his tail flicking back and forth at the fringes of Zarbon's vision.

  
Why not destroy Vegeta as well, sir? Zarbon asked.

  
Freeza sighed. He could be extremely powerful, he replied.

  
But then shouldn't he be destroyed?

  
He could also be useful. Besides, he's so temperamental that he's entertaining, don't you think?

  
I don't approve of the look in his eyes, sir, Zarbon confided, not mentioning that he often didn't like the look in Freeza's eyes either.

  
What harm could one little monkey be to us? Freeza replied with a laugh. Zarbon didn't comment on the fact that Freeza thought that three little monkeys would be extremely dangerous.

  
As you wish, sir, Zarbon mumbled, and left the room.

* * *

  
Dodoria stopped Zarbon as he left Freeza's chamber. Zarbon glanced at the warty pink thing, thinking how disgusted he was to hear Dodoria's heavy, wet breathing. His lip curled a little before he could smooth out his features, and he waited for Dodoria to make the inevitable comment. Lord Freeza's going to destroy the Saiyans? Dodoria burbled.

  
Zarbon nodded coldly. Except for the little princeling. Vegeta is to be kept alive.

  
Dodoria sharply took in a breath. You have got to be kidding! Dodoria hissed. He's the most dangerous!

  
A cool smile stretched across Zarbon's perfect lips. I agree, but you know Lord Freeza once he gets his heart set on something.

  
Dodoria's eyes narrowed under his fleshy brow ridges. I've heard those Saiyans do something called bonding. Do you think Vegeta and Freeza... he trailed off, glancing away purposefully and putting his hands behind his expansive back.

  
Zarbon scowled, mouth puckering with revulsion. Good god, I certainly hope not. I can't imagine Lord Freeza would be...attracted...to such a little beast. Still, it would explain a lot, he muttered, raising a finger and pressing it to his upper lip in thought.

  
Dodoria darted several glances around them, then stepped a little closer to Zarbon. I overheard your mission objective, Zarbon, Dodoria said, voice low, and Zarbon's nose wrinkled as he watched Dodoria sweat. Do you think you could accidentally' take care of all the Saiyans?

  
Zarbon shut his eyes in exasperation. I would love to, he agreed. Unfortunately, something about that Vegeta fascinates Freeza no end. I imagine there would be heavy penalties to pay for anyone who interferes. Do you fancy taking the brunt of Freeza's wrath? he said quietly.

  
Dodoria shuddered. he answered decidedly, eyes darting to and fro from within the scaly purple folds underneath his eyes. Sweat poured between the horny protrusions on his head. It's just that the attachment seems so...unhealthy, Dodoria murmured.

  
Zarbon smiled again and nodded. Lord Freeza loves to tempt fate, he replied, and walked off down the hall.  
  


* * *

  
Radditz was waiting for them at the edge of the landing area when they arrived. He saluted Vegeta as the smaller man climbed out of his pod. Vegeta snorted in reply and stretched lazily, raising his muscular arms to the sky. Nappa climbed out of his pod as well, receiving another respectful salute from Radditz along with another, more meaningful look. The mission went well, sire? Radditz said, knee-length hair blowing in a draft.

  
The mission was pitifully simple, Vegeta said bitterly. I must ask Freeza to give us something more challenging.

  
I'm sure he will, sir, Radditz said slowly, glancing at Nappa once again. Vegeta noticed the look and raised an eyebrow.

  
Vegeta, will you make the report or shall I? Nappa interjected, not wanting to get stuck in the middle of a staring battle between Radditz and the Prince.

  
Vegeta snorted in disdain and tucked his hands under the opposite biceps. I'll do it, Vegeta said, tone bored. After all, it might as well be done right.

  
Radditz saw Nappa's jaw clench and understood the other man's feelings on the difficulty of treating the Prince with the proper respect. As you say, Vegeta, Nappa said as he tried to hold all of the growls out of his voice. 

  
Shall I fetch the reassignments? Radditz said quickly, not wanting things to get too horrible before they were sent out once again. They would need all their energy just to save their own lives.

  
No, I'll just get them from Freeza, Vegeta said with a wave of a gloved hand and sauntered down the hallway.

  
Nappa and Radditz watched him go, their faces mirror images of apprehension. He's too confident, Radditz whispered.

  
Wouldn't you be? Nappa answered quietly. He has the capacity to be the strongest fighter in the universe.

  
Radditz shook his head. But he isn't, not yet. Freeza's two goons, the Ginyu Squad, and Freeza are still all stronger. And they're all his enemies.

  
Nappa scowled. Well, hopefully he's strong enough, or we're all done for. He looked around for a sign that anyone had been listening. Privacy was hard to come by in the heart of Freeza's empire. I've gotta take a shower, Nappa growled, and began to stalk off towards his quarters. He heard Radditz fall into step behind him.

  
When we get there I've got something else to tell you, Radditz said.

  
Why don't you tell me now? Nappa snapped, impatient to get to his quarters and not wanting the third-class soldier to stall him further.

  
It's very important, Radditz cautioned. Nappa stopped in his tracks and turned on the other man, scowling furiously and obviously out of patience.

  
Let's have it, then, Nappa snapped. Radditz shifted his gaze nervously.

  
Kakarott is probably still alive, Radditz whispered close to Nappa's ear and was rewarded with Nappa's look of abject shock.

  


  
I snuck a look at the scouting reports, trying to see what was on Rihon 8 so we can prepare ourselves. In that section of the reports was one that the planet called Earth was never destroyed. That's the planet that Kakarott was supposed to destroy. There couldn't possibly be a power high enough on that planet to kill a Saiyan, so he's probably still alive, although I can't imagine what happened that wouldn't allow him to fulfill his mission.

  
Nappa looked at the other Saiyan from under lowered brows. This one was just like his father, as he had thought before, too smart for his own good. If Earth still exists and Kakarott still lives then he is a traitor and of no use to us.

  
Four Saiyans would increase our chances, Radditz hissed.

  
You're just saying that because you're weak like your father, Nappa spat. You're merely defending your brother and protecting your family interests.

  
Rage flashed across Radditz's face. Don't you dare insult my father! he growled, hands balling into fists. He was the only one of us who suspected Freeza!

  
So what? He wasn't strong enough to do anything about it! Nappa chuckled.

  
He was stronger than you think! He also had a brain in his head, which is more than I can say about your thick-skulled line! Radditz snarled.

  
Nappa raised a hand, about to strike the other soldier, when soft laughter invaded the hallway. The two Saiyans froze and Nappa turned around slowly. Zarbon stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. You Saiyans are so touchy, arguing over family honor when your families no longer exist! he chuckled. It will be a pleasure to fight...alongside...you on Rihon 8.

  
Nappa stared Zarbon's narrowed eyes. Hey, pretty boy, we're a hell of a lot stronger than you think, he cautioned. Radditz snarled in agreement.

  
Beasts usually are strong, but they have no brains to match their brawn. That's why beasts like you haven't taken over the known universe. I'm fairly interested to know what you plan to do once we're on Rihon 8.

  
We plan to clear the planet, as instructed by Lord Freeza, a voice said from behind Zarbon, and the green-skinned man turned slowly. What else would you have us do, Zarbon?

  
I can't imagine that anyone would ever do anything other than what Lord Freeza orders, Zarbon replied, avoiding the black stare of the speaker. There was something about the little Prince that struck him as dangerous, although he had no reason to fear the Saiyans.

  
Of course not, Vegeta said with a sneer. Leave us now, Zarbon. I desire to speak with my men.

  
Zarbon's lip curled. I will do as you wish Vegeta, but only because it serves my own purposes. Remember your place, he snapped, and stormed off down the hall.

  
Vegeta feigned a sigh. He's so touchy, Vegeta said, raising an eyebrow in rare humor. Maybe his braid is too tight.

  
Radditz smiled and Nappa shot him a warning look, causing Radditz to hastily school his features. What was it you wished to say, sir? Nappa said.

  
Vegeta's features settled back into their customary expression of anger. We're to be heading off to Rihon 8 to clear it. All of us. With Zarbon, to boot. That's a lot of manpower to clear a planet with no inhabitants of significant power levels, Vegeta said, darting a glance down the hall in the direction that Zarbon had gone. Freeza's playing a little game.

  
And your orders, sir? Nappa asked, looking at Vegeta expectantly.

  
Vegeta's mouth pressed into a thin line. As soon as we land we shall take Zarbon by surprise and destroy him. However, this will let Freeza know that we were aware of his plans before we set out. Therefore one of you must die as well, to make it appear that Zarbon had his chance to attack first. It will be a painless death, administered by myself personally, as opposed to whatever Zarbon planned to inflict upon us. I advise you decide amongst yourselves which of you I destroy.

  
Nappa and Radditz looked at him at shock. But, sir, there are only three of us left! Nappa protested.

  
And three isn't enough to do anything, so it might as well be two. Neither of you would be any help to me at any rate. Only I have the potential to become strong enough to defeat Freeza, Vegeta said coldly, folding his arms across his chest. I will hear your decision shortly before planet fall, he said, and walked away.

  
Nappa and Radditz stared after him, dumbfounded. He's a monster, Radditz whispered to himself.

  
Watch what you say about our Prince, Nappa said with a gulp. We have to do what he says.

  
Admit it, Nappa, Radditz said angrily. Vegeta doesn't care about us. He doesn't care about the Saiyan race. Now whichever one of us is left will have to find a way to fetch Kakarott, if he still lives, he said, going cold.

  
Which I guess means me, Nappa said, not looking at Radditz.

  


  
I outrank you, soldier. Consider it an honor to die in the direct service of the Prince, Nappa replied, and continued on to his quarters.

  
I hate being at the bottom of the ladder, Radditz snarled, and stalked off in the other direction.  
  
  


* * *

  
Zarbon walked back into the antechamber and waited for Freeza to acknowledge him. The tip of Freeza's tail flicked back and forth as Zarbon waited, the only motion in the otherwise-still room. It was one of those rare moments during which Freeza was unattended, and Zarbon would have liked to immediately seize the opportunity to speak frankly to his lord, but was forced to wait as the tail continued to move. Just when Zarbon felt that the silence was going to swallow him whole Freeza sighed and the hoverchair slowly turned to him. What is it, Zarbon? Freeza said, voice sounding burdened.

  
I would just like to report that perhaps the Saiyans are on to our plans, sir, Zarbon said, posture rigid and hands held behind his back.

  
What of it? Freeza asked, bored as he swished around the liquid in the glass he held.

  
Zarbon blinked, expecting some sort of reaction out of Freeza. There will be no change of plans, sir? he said, trying to hide his surprise.

  
Freeza narrowed his eyes. No, Zarbon, there will be no change of plans. You're not afraid of them, are you? he asked, a mirthless smile spreading across his dark lips.

  
Certainly not, Zarbon sniffed, tossing his braid over his shoulder with a shake of his head.

  
Then what are you worried about? Freeza said, leaning back in his chair and putting a finger to his chin as his other hand continued to swirl his drink. Do you think that their knowledge will make any difference in the outcome?

  
No, sir, Zarbon admitted.

  
I didn't think so, Freeza replied, letting his gaze slide away from Zarbon's perfect face.

  
I am still much stronger than they. It would take more than three measly Saiyans to take me down, Zarbon said, his lip curling.

  
Freeza smiled coldly, showing his white teeth. I should hope so, but still don't underestimate them, he said softly. And especially don't kill Vegeta. Remember, no matter how you panic, I want him brought back alive.

  
That is understood, sir, Zarbon said, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

  
If you fail me, Zarbon, and you let Vegeta get killed or fail to kill those other two, your life will be forfeit, Freeza said, his smile turning into a snarl.

  
Zarbon swallowed. If I may ask a question, sir? he said gently.

  
One of Freeza's eyes widened a little in curiosity. I suppose, he said nonchalantly.

  
Why keep Vegeta alive?

  
The same reason I keep you around, Zarbon. I like looking at pretty things.

  
Vegeta, pretty? Zarbon blurted without thinking, then paling as Freeza's expression darkened.

  
He is handsome in a different way than you, Zarbon. Besides, he will be very strong someday, and it interests me to have the strongest from the races I have defeated serve me. Do you have a problem with this, Zarbon? Freeza asked, voice low and dangerous.

  
Zarbon suppressed the panic rising in the pit of his abdomen. Absolutely not, sir, he stammered, feeling cold sweat break out along his hairline.

  
Then you are dismissed, Freeza said coldly. Report to the launch area in three hours.

  
Zarbon bowed to his lord and backed out of the room as quickly as possible.  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vegeta wished he could see Zarbon's pod as they plummeted to the surface of Rihon 8, knowing that Zarbon would probably come out of the ship fighting, needing to catch the Saiyans off-guard. He scowled and tapped the edge of the console impatiently, wanting to just get the whole business done with, even though he was looking forward to the fight. Zarbon was certainly a more than worthy opponent. The surface loomed in the window and Vegeta braced himself for impact.  


* * *

  
Is the plan perfectly clear? Radditz radioed Nappa as they saw Vegeta's pod zooming towards Rihon 8's surface.

  
You made sure the pod was reprogrammed? Nappa said, sighing. Leave it to Radditz to find a way to save his own skin.

  
Yes. Once he reenters and closes the door it won't allow him any access to any of the ship's functions, unless the pod itself malfunctions. He'll head straight for Earth, and upon his arrival a recording of our voices will tell him about Kakarott and what we've done.

  
Leaving you and I alone to destroy Zarbon, Nappa said, sounding dubious. Radditz himself only had a power level of several thousand, and although Nappa himself ranked in the 10-15,000 range, Zarbon was rumored to have a power well above 46,000. The two of them together couldn't defeat Zarbon.

  
Of course, Radditz's voice crackled over the private frequency. I'll get Vegeta into his pod while you distract Zarbon. Once Vegeta has taken off and is out of Freeza's reach I'll create the moon-sphere, and then we can squash Zarbon easily when we're in oozaru form.

  
Nappa smiled, the ends of his moustache twitching. He had forgotten all about going oozaru once he found out Rihon 8 had no moon. Even Radditz would be able to destroy Zarbon once he was an oozaru. Tell me why we're sending Vegeta off alone to fetch Kakarott? Nappa said testily after a moment. He's _your_ damn brother, after all.

  
Radditz sighed. It's the only way we can get Vegeta out of Freeza's grasp. I don't like the way that slimy alien looks at the Prince. That will leave you and I to radio Freeza that Vegeta and Zarbon are dead, and report radical weaponry on Rihon 8. We could say it nearly took us out, but we managed to clear the planet.

  
Um, Radditz, how in the hell is Freeza going to believe that Zarbon and Vegeta were killed by weaponry when we survived? Nappa said angrily.

  
Zarbon and Vegeta killed each other. Zarbon attacked Vegeta, which he will anyway, and then we can say that Vegeta powered up so much to kill him that they both were destroyed.

  
Oh, like the first Super Saiyan, Nappa said, chewing on his moustache thoughtfully.

  
Exactly. It will make sense to Freeza, since he knows all about Vegeta being the One and all. He's familiar with our legends, Radditz asserted, and Nappa found himself nodding in agreement, even though he knew the other Saiyan couldn't see him.

  
Very well, Radditz. I'll do my part if you do yours. Prepare for landing, Nappa cautioned, and terminated the signal.  


* * *

  
The landing was very rough, but the second the door to his pod opened Zarbon leapt out, powered up and ready to fight. He saw Vegeta and Radditz climb out of their pods, and wondered for a moment where the biggest one, Nappa, had landed. His brows knitted together as Radditz suddenly charged at Vegeta for no apparent reason, his shoulders hunched and his head lowered. Vegeta shouted a curse and blocked Radditz's blows easily, if frantically, as the other man tried to get a grip on him. What in the hell were the Saiyans doing? He scowled and decided it was none of his business. He couldn't allow Radditz to kill Vegeta, and since Radditz was supposed to die anyway...he pointed a well-manicured finger at Radditz and fired

.  
Vegeta screamed as the larger man hurtled towards him. Vegeta grunted with the impact, expecting some underhanded trick, but was instead just pushed around. He looked into Radditz's face with surprise, not comprehending what was going on, only knowing that Radditz was foiling his plans to eradicate Zarbon. He was about to bat Radditz away when he saw the beam of light shooting straight towards them. Radditz froze as the light pierced his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. What in the hell are you doing? Vegeta screamed, not really knowing if he was talking to Radditz or to Zarbon.

  
I have to destroy you, Zarbon said offhandedly, shrugging and taking aim at Vegeta.

  
Radditz howled, picking himself off of the ground and lunging at Zarbon. You won't hurt the Prince! Zarbon's eyes widened as Radditz struck him across the face with a fist. He grunted as he slid across the rocky ground, face stinging. He sat up and wiped his face with his arm sheath, snarling as it came away bloody.

  
You damned Saiyan! Zarbon hissed. You're going to wreck my complexion! he spat as he launched himself at the Saiyan, who was bleeding profusely from the wound in his shoulder. He shot forward with his right fist and smiled as Radditz grunted with the effort of blocking with his wounded arm. He saw Radditz sink a little in his stance as a foot connected with Zarbon's ribcage. Zarbon hissed as he felt the ribs strain, but nothing broke. He grabbed the Saiyan's foot and twisted, feeling the bones crunch in his grip. A smile crossed his face as battle exhilaration took over him. This particular Saiyan was no challenge, but he had to admit it was sort of charming the way he was trying to protect his little prince. He heard Radditz fall with a thud to the ground and quickly scanned the area for Vegeta's whereabouts. A noise behind him caught his attention and he whirled to face it, shocked to see Nappa trying, fairly unsuccessfully, to restrain an enraged Vegeta.

  
What in the hell is going on here? he heard the little prince screech, trying to get a good grip on Nappa's arms. Zarbon smiled and turned his attention to the Saiyan at his feet, his eyes widening in amazement as the realized there was no body lying on the ground in front of him. He lurched forward as the back of his head was dealt a sound kick from behind.

  
You bastard, he heard Radditz snarl, and pitched forward as a ki ball exploded in the small of his back. He landed face first in the dirt and coughed up a little blood, feeling his stomach fill with rage. Standing quickly, he shot forward and caught the startled Saiyan by the throat, squeezing slowly. Radditz's eyes bulged a little before he squeezed them shut, his face turning the color of a plum.

  
What's the matter, Radditz? Zarbon chuckled. Feeling a little choked up? A foot lashed out at his midsection, but he dodged it easily, burying his fist into his opponent's stomach. Radditz made a gurgling noise and struggled harder, his fingernails digging into Zarbon's skin. I tire of you, he said with a scowl, and blasted Radditz in the face with a point-blank ki ball. Radditz screamed and flew out of Zarbon's grip, landing solidly in the doorway of Vegeta's pod. Zarbon strode over and stood over the fallen Saiyan, who was coughing blood all over the glass of the window. Face expressionless, he raised a hand and punched the Saiyan repeatedly on his scorched face and stomach, dispassionately ignoring the Saiyan's gasps and screeches of pain. With a final kick he deposited Radditz in the pod completely and prepared to blast the entire thing out of existence. Suddenly the door of the pod snapped shut and he heard the characteristic whirring of a pod about to take off. He lowered his hands in surprise as he saw Radditz pound his fists against the ruby-colored glass of the viewing window, his face a mask of alarm through the burns and blood. His mouth rounded in an anguished and the pod took off, blasting up into the sky and away from them.  
Damn it, he heard Nappa spit behind him, and he turned around to see Nappa releasing the irate Prince.

  
Nappa, what in the hell is going on? Vegeta bellowed. How dare you keep me out of the fight!

  
Nappa looked down at Vegeta in shock, his expression the same as if he was seeing the prince for the first time. It all backfired, Nappa said simply, and turned his eyes back up to the sky.

  
What backfired? Vegeta screeched, brandishing a fist. The only thing you should worry about now is how slowly I'm going to kill you for disrupting my plans!

  
Zarbon watched in amazement as Vegeta began to power up. His scouter blipped and continued to climb as an icy-blue aura surrounded the Saiyan's body. he shouted, remembering his orders. Stop! You're taking in too much power! Zarbon spat a curse and ran over to Vegeta, determined not to let the Prince self-destruct.

  
Vegeta, calm down! Nappa said, sweat pouring down his bald head. This was all just for your own safety!

  
I don't want to hear it, Nappa! Vegeta roared, his aura blazing higher.

  
Zarbon was nearly to the Saiyans. Vegeta, you'll self-destruct! he screamed, throwing himself at the smaller man, knocking them both to the ground. There was a whistling noise above their heads and suddenly they were covered in a warm, sticky liquid. Zarbon looked around in shock as Vegeta pushed him off roughly.

  
What in the hell was that? Vegeta spat, staring at Zarbon.

  
Zarbon blinked. Where Nappa had once stood there was only part of a leg and some scraps of armor. He turned his head to face Vegeta and blinked again. You're covered in blood, he said blankly.

  
Vegeta's brows shot into a deeper scowl and his black eyes scanned the area. You're freezing up, fool, Vegeta hissed. Besides, you're covered in blood, too.

  
Zarbon looked down and saw that he, in fact, was covered with more blood than Vegeta, since he had been on the top when it had happened. He glanced over to where Nappa had been standing and realized through his shock that something had simply blown the huge Saiyan off the face of the planet. His gaze shot back over to Vegeta, and he could tell by the stupefied look on the other man's face that the same realization had just overtaken him as well.

  
Vegeta breathed, eyes wide, as two more distinct explosions sounded around them. Zarbon whipped his head around and realized that two of the pods had exploded. He grabbed Vegeta by the collar of his armor and hoisted them both to standing as the third and final pod was blasted out of existence.

  
Snap out of it, Vegeta, Zarbon hissed as he drew Vegeta's arm around his shoulders. You were just going to kill him anyway.   
Vegeta answered, limp in Zarbon's grasp.

  
He's dead, Vegeta! Zarbon snapped. But we can't let that happen to us. He looked around, but to his alarm he couldn't see the assailants. The air would be their only sure escape. Hold on, he cautioned the dumbfounded Saiyan, and took to the air. He had only gone a few tens of meters when he saw what had been causing the destruction. There were hundreds of barely discernible beings on the ground, all seemingly armed to the teeth. Arms which could, apparently, destroy despite ki shields. Zarbon gripped Vegeta more firmly and tapped the button on his scouter. Lord Freeza, this is Zarbon, I repeat, this is Zarbon. We have run into radical weaponry on Rihon 8, half of our party has been terminated. Requesting back up. I repeat, we have run into radical weaponry, he transmitted, then dodged as a thin beam of light whizzed at his head. A heat welt raised on his cheek and he shuddered as his scouter disintegrated into millions of pieces. That was too close for comfort, he whispered to himself, and shifted the incredibly heavy Saiyan in his grip. Let's get out of here, Vegeta, he said, and sped off.  


* * *

  
Radditz let his forehead rest against the cool glass of the pod as the stars rushed past him. He was badly burned, maybe dying, he realized as he relaxed into the seat of the pod. He heard the whir of motors as the stasis system switched on, remembering that Vegeta was to have been put into stasis to keep from accidentally destroying the pod. Radditz felt the warm fingers of slower metabolism slide over his body, and he smiled as the pain from his wounds slowly ebbed. The stasis would keep him alive until he reached Earth, he decided as he ran a few calculations through his head. Suddenly his scouter, which was lying on the floor of the pod, crackled to life. ...Freeza....this is....repeat, this is Zarbon....radical weaponry on Rihon...party has been terminated...repeat...radical weaponry... the transmission ran, full of static, before there was a loud bang and the scouter fell silent. Radditz was too far into stasis to be able to howl in rage, but as it was he could only hope that Vegeta was left alive and would continue to be so until Radditz could return with help.  


* * *

  
Lord Freeza! There's a weak transmission coming in from a remote scouter! a purple saurian shouted from one of the control panels.

  
Freeza opened an eye in curiosity. Is that so? he said, sounding uninterested. Patch it through, he ordered lazily, scratching his arm.

  
The saurian punched a few keys and the sound came pouring from the monitors. ...Zarbon...radical weaponry...party...terminated...radical weaponry... the transmission ran before a loud bang was heard. The saurian turned around and stared at Freeza, face pale.  
What course of action would you like to take, sir? the saurian asked, sweat beading on his brow.

  
Freeza shrugged and closed his eyes. Zarbon has obviously failed in his mission, he hissed. After a moment he pressed his thin black lips together and rose from his chair, beginning to stride from the room.

  
Lord Freeza, are you all right? Dodoria asked him, falling into step.

  
Both Zarbon and Vegeta have been destroyed, Freeza snarled, red eyes narrowed. 

  
My apologies, Dodoria said, dumbfounded. Would you like to issue any orders?

  
Freeza halted and stared at the fleshy pink face. Dispatch backup to Rihon 8 immediately, he said, voice grinding. There is still a chance they're alive, he whispered to himself, putting a finger to his chin and tapping. Yes, send a rescue mission at once, Freeza said loudly, and whirled around to face the room. He was met with the uneasy stares of the bridge staff. Are you people deaf? Freeza screeched. I said dispatch a mission at once! he screamed, balling his hands into fists and raising his arms.

  
Cancel the order, a voice said behind him. Freeza snapped around to be confronted with another pair of slanted red eyes.

  
This isn't your jurisdiction, Freeza hissed, eyes narrowing again as he bared his teeth.

  
It is when you are unfit to command, the voice replied. And you are far too...upset...right now to be considered fit.

  
You aren't the one who decides whether or not I'm fit' to command, Freeza said coldly, regaining his composure and standing up straight.

  
Oh, but Freeza, isn't it an older brother's job to make sure nothing happens to his younger sibling? the voice said smoothly, the tone edged with razors.

  
Freeza ground his teeth. Cooler, I will not stand here and be insulted on my own bridge!

  
Cooler glanced around the room and snorted. Did you cancel the order? he asked the purple saurian. The saurian just blinked. I said cancel the order, Cooler said again, voice low and dangerous. The saurian gulped and stared at Freeza.

  
Freeza drew in air sharply between his teeth, staring into his brother's eyes hatefully. Cancel the order, he agreed, and stormed out of the room.

  
What's gotten into him? Cooler wondered idly, imitating his brother's gesture of tapping his chin.

  
Dodoria sidled up to him. His Saiyan pet was just destroyed on Rihon 8, he offered, glancing at the door Freeza had retreated through.

  
Cooler scowled. Saiyans? I thought he wiped all of them out years ago. That was what our father wanted, at least.

  
Dodoria shook his head. No. He deliberately sent their prince, Vegeta, on an off-world mission when he destroyed their planet. Two others just got lucky.

  
But they're all dead now? Cooler asked idly, eyes focused out the window on some far away point in space.

  
Dodoria studied the other alien for a moment before replying. Yes sir, that's what we believe. Zarbon was sent with the three Saiyans to Rihon 8, where he was to terminate all but Vegeta.

  
Cooler turned to him, eyes fractionally wider. Again with this Vegeta fellow?

  
Dodoria nodded. Apparently there was radical weaponry on Rihon 8. Zarbon's last transmission was one of utter defeat.

  
Cooler made a humming noise and crossed his arms over his chest. Too bad. Zarbon was a good soldier, he muttered.

  
Dodoria scowled and didn't reply for a few moments. Sir, would you like to send another mission to Rihon 8?

  
Cooler smiled and shook his head. No, I don't think so, Dodoria, he replied coldly. 

  
Rihon 8 is in the next system over from Rigel 7, which is where I believe the Saiyans had trouble before. If they have the technology to kill Zarbon, this Vegeta character, and two more Saiyans, they are well worth keeping around, just in case, he said, and walked slowly over to Freeza's hoverchair, resting a hand lightly on its polished armrest. In fact, let's wait a few weeks until everything cools down, then extend an offer of peace in return for their technology. One can never be too careful, he said quietly before rising into the chair.

  
Dodoria blinked away a drop of sweat that had worked its way through his spines and into his eye. Yes, sir, he replied with a bow, and backed out of the room.  


* * *

  
Freeza burst into his quarters and blasted a chair into oblivion, his vision clouded by rage. If only he could do the same thing to that blasted brother of his, he thought, snarling. That damn Cooler was always getting in his way. It was bad enough having lost his best soldier and his favorite one, but then Cooler had to come prancing in and take over his operation! Freeza picked up a bauble from a table and crushed it in his bare hands, not even noticing as the material sliced through his palm.

  
he hissed, I'll find a way to bring Vegeta back, and when I do you'll pay.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The crash sent waves of turf folding over themselves, uprooting trees and sending nearby animals flying as the earth shuddered with the impact. Dust billowed up in great clouds as debris sailed through the air, creating a hail of dirt and rocks on the already-disrupted ground. A gentle breeze came rolling out of the distant hills, clearing away the choking particles and spreading them around the crash site. The animals settled down, returning to their usual habits and ignoring the gigantic crater that formed in the middle of their habitat. A few beasts lifted their heads and looked around, though, when the electronic voice crackled to life. The words couldn't be heard clearly outside the machine, but one person could hear them perfectly, closing his eyes in hopelessness. Prince Vegeta, you have been sent to Earth in order to protect you...  


* * *

  
Goku, what was that? ChiChi gasped as her eyes snapped open. She sat up and looked over at her sleeping husband, scowling as she saw him still snoring and drooling. He didn't even twitch. she shouted again, and pushed his shoulder. Still nothing. She ground her teeth and scooted around to plant her feet against his arm, bending her knees and gathering her strength. With a powerful shove and a grunt of effort, she straightened her legs and sent her heavy husband tumbling off of the bed and onto the floor with a thud. She smiled as she was rewarded with a faint groan floating up from over the edge of the bed.

  
Goku's head slowly rose up to the level of the mattress, his eyes hurt and surprised as he rubbed his head with a hand. ChiChi, why did you do that? he asked, wounded.

  
ChiChi's expression softened for a minute, but then she remembered that something had woken her and she wanted to know what it was. Didn't you hear that crash? she said impatiently, crossing her arms across her bare chest.

  
Goku's eyes rolled to their upper right corners as he thought. No, I didn't. I think I was asleep, he said without a single grain of humor.

  
ChiChi's brows fell. I know you were asleep, Goku, she said with a sigh. That's why I pushed you off. I couldn't wake you up.

  
Goku smiled and stood up so he could plop back down on the mattress next to her. Oh, well I guess that's okay, then, he said cheerfully, and laid back down beside her, watching the newly-risen sun as he eyelids fluttered shut.

  
ChiChi planted her feet against his side again, making his eyes open again. He turned his head to look at her. Don't go asleep again! she said crossly. Go see what made that crash!

  
Goku sighed. He was usually up at this time anyway, but he and ChiChi had been up late the night before and he was sleepy. ChiChi, I want to stay here with you, he said sweetly, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her close.

  
ChiChi just scowled and shoved him away. Oh, no you don't, she said. That's not going to work on me. Just go out there and find out what happened!

  
Goku sighed again and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Scratching his head lazily, he scanned the floor for his clothes. He located his underwear and pulled them on, then stood to trot around the room and gather the rest of his gi. ChiChi watched him sternly from the bed. Okay, okay, he said, tying his belt around him. I'm going. I'll see you in a bit.

  
For heaven's sake be careful, Goku, ChiChi warned, pulling the bedsheets up to her armpits and watching his retreating back with worry.  


  
Goku didn't have to fly far before finding the crater, the light color of the earth contrasting with the dark green of the forest. The earth around it was littered with uprooted trees and clods of dirt, and the hole itself was several yards deep. Apparently the animals of the forest hadn't been hurt, for he could see several moving beneath the canopy of the trees. He stared down at the crater again, peering at the dirt to see if he could spot what had caused it. The early morning sun glinted off of something metal, and he lowered a few feet to see better. He had heard of rocks from outer space making dents like this one in the earth, but what on earth could be falling out of the sky that was made of metal? He used his senses to scan for danger, and encountered a weak ki, much to his surprise. Was the metal thing alive? He lowered the rest of the way into the crater and walked over to the center. The thing was made of metal, as he had seen from above, but the surface had been pretty scratched. He walked around the thing, looking to see if he could figure what it was, and discovered a red bubble that looked sort of like a window. He brushed off the ruby-colored glass with a hand and stared inside. His eyes widened in shock and he took a few steps back, lowering his hands to his sides. Shaking his head in disbelief, he crept back to the glass and peered through it once again. There was no doubt about it- it was a man, and he seemed to be terribly wounded. Goku put his hands on either side of the window and felt for any sort of seam he could get a hold on. He had to get the man out, for he could feel the slight ki fading even as he searched for a way to open the thing. He scowled as he couldn't locate any sort of seam, and decided that he could break the glass and get a handhold that way. With a growl he wound up a punch and let his most powerful strike hit the glass. He fell down with a yelp, clutching his nearly-shattered hand and blowing on the knuckles. He stared at the glass, mouth falling open when he saw he hadn't even made a dent. What was he supposed to do now? he wondered as he scrambled around the machine, which he was starting to think of as a spaceship. The sides of the ship were completely smooth and offered him no advice. Goku dashed back to the glass and pounded on it with a fist. Hey, mister, wake up! he shouted. The man inside remained unresponsive. Goku did a little frustrated dance in the dirt in front of the window, balling his hands into fists and scowling. he muttered, and charged up one of his fists. I hope this doesn't hit you! he whispered, and stood back a few feet from the ship. He let the beam of energy fly, and managed to blow a good portion of the top of the ship away. Grinning with achievement, Goku bounded over to the hole and reached down to gather up the man. A peculiar noise reached his ears, and although he tried to keep all his attention on the man he couldn't help but try to listen. It sounded like a voice, but it was in a language he didn't know. Or did he? Some of the words seemed strangely familiar but he couldn't for the life of him call to mind what they meant. He shrugged and hoisted the man out of the hole. Something fuzzy brushed his arm and he looked down, nearly dropping the man as he did so. A tail protruded from the man's backside. A brown, fuzzy tail, just like Goku had when he was a boy. Goku's stomach sank as he realized that things were becoming complicated beyond his comprehension. Shouldering the larger man, he shoved off the ground with a grunt and sped away.

* * *

  
Zarbon looked over at his companion with frustration. It had been three weeks on this damned planet, and the stupid Saiyan hadn't so much as lifted a finger to help. Vegeta was apparently still dumbstruck, for all he would do was mutter about being the last of the Saiyans and how would he defeat Freeza? Zarbon shook his head before turning his attention back to the world outside their den of leaves and branches, eyes searching for any sign of the enemy. Zarbon had managed to pick off a few bases by himself, but there were so many that he really had no hope of winning, especially since they all seemed to be armed with those strange weapons. All he could do in the meantime was keep himself and Vegeta alive, running and hiding and venturing out at night for food and water. He cursed silently at his inadequacy and narrowed his eyes as he thought he saw one of the bushes around them tremble a little. Suddenly sunlight poured into the den, and Zarbon turned in horror to see that Vegeta had stood up and was screaming a battle cry at the top of his lungs. I'm the last! he shouted, eyes squeezed shut in rage. I'll kill every single last one of you bastards for making me the last! Zarbon's gaze shot around and he realized that they were surrounded by the insect-like natives. Of course all of them had those horrible weapons, and Zarbon swallowed as he understood that his doom was immanent.

  
Vegeta, however, had started to glow. The icy aura that had surrounded him at the outset of their mission was flaring about him once again, and Zarbon's skin prickled with the increase in energy. No, Vegeta, you'll destroy yourself! Zarbon shouted, reaching out a hand.

  
Vegeta batted the hand away and turned to look at Zarbon with cold eyes. I suggest you flee, the Saiyan said coldly. He could hear the natives locking their weapons and the hum of pre-fire.

  
Vegeta, are you insane? Zarbon screeched, eying the natives with rising alarm. You'll get us killed!

  
Vegeta barked, and his aura burned brighter. Zarbon zoomed up into the air several thousand feet and hovered, breathing hard and sweating as he stared at the spot where he knew Vegeta and hundreds of natives stood. He was about to alter his decision to flee and rush back to Vegeta's side when there was a blinding flash of light, followed a split second later by the sound of a gigantic explosion. He covered his face with his forearms and shut his eyes as debris flew past him in the incredible wind, clods of dirt and who knew what else occasionally getting tangled in the tatters of his white cape. Zarbon fought the gale in desperation to hold his position, but the force of the blast was just too strong, and with a cry he was sent tumbling away into the empty air. Through clouds of dust he could see pieces of vegetation and possibly animals or the natives swirling about him as he tumbled through the air, but his sense of comprehension soon numbed and he instead focused on landing. The ground rushed up to meet him and he had no time to react, smashing onto the planet's surface. He uttered a pain-filled sigh and blackness enveloped him.  


* * *

  
Vegeta's body hurt. He stood, shoulders slumped, and panted as he gingerly flexed his fingers to make sure he hadn't blown them off. His head nodded of its own accord and he jerked it back upright, determined to stay conscious. He blinked rapidly to prevent his eyes from sliding shut and gazed upon his handiwork. He had eradicated a patch of earth several hundred meters in each direction, and he could see as the dust settled that body parts and weaponry, as well as shreds of trees and the like, were strewn haphazardly around the blast zone. A smile stretched Vegeta's lips across his dry teeth and he coughed with the effort. Oh yes, he had shown them not to trifle with Saiyans. The power he had summoned to do so, however, had completely burned him out. He barely had the energy to stand, but he had the feeling that he wouldn't be in danger again for a while yet. Luckily Rihon 8 was a large planet and not incredibly inhabited, which was what had allowed him and Zarbon to survive for so long. Vegeta scowled and spat into the dirt in disgust. He couldn't believe that he had stayed in such a pitiable state for so long, and that someone had been there to witness the entire thing. Vegeta sighed, concentrating once again to stave off unconsciousness, and wondered if he should set out to search for Zarbon, and whether or not to kill him once he found him. He looked about him and was faintly startled as he fell to his knees, not able to move his hands in time to stop himself as he toppled over with a grunt. The colors of the dirt and plants and sky all began to swirl together, and his body hurt so much. Maybe it would be all right to sleep for just a little while before going out to look for Zarbon.  


* * *

  
Zarbon's eyes fluttered open as the water dripped slowly onto his face. Well, look who's awake, a deep voice said sarcastically. Zarbon groaned and tried to sit up, only to have a gloved hand shove him back down. I wouldn't advise that, the voice said as Zarbon's eyes tried to focus. You've got some broken bones.

  
Zarbon uttered a sharp laugh and gasped, feeling his ribs shift unnaturally. he said, turning his head to stare at the other man, who was sitting cross-legged a few feet away. You survived.

  
Vegeta snorted. And you almost didn't. How's that for ironic? Freeza sends you here to kill me and you almost end up dying.

  
Zarbon swallowed. You knew all along, he said quietly, trying not to breathe too deeply and strain his ribs.

  
Of course I knew, Vegeta spat. We Saiyans aren't as stupid as you think.

  
Except maybe Nappa, Zarbon countered, and was rewarded with a genuine chuckle.

  
Vegeta conceded, then fell silent as he gazed at the small fire flickering in front of him.

  
So what happened at touchdown? Zarbon asked, remembering Raddtiz's startled face as the pod took off.

  
I don't know, Vegeta growled. They just seemed to go sort of crazy.

  
Zarbon smiled sardonically. They were probably trying to protect you from me, he said softly.

  
Vegeta's expression didn't change. They probably were, even though I'm stronger than both of them combined, he muttered.

  
Zarbon gazed at the Prince's dark features. I wasn't supposed to kill you, he said quietly. Vegeta didn't reply, but Zarbon saw an eyebrow twitch. Freeza wanted you back alive.

  
Damn Freeza, Vegeta spat.

  
Why did he want you back alive, Vegeta? Zarbon probed, an evil glint in his eye. There are rumors...

  
Vegeta turned on Zarbon in fury. There is nothing to those rumors, Vegeta snarled. And it's none of your business, alien.

  
You're an alien here, too, Zarbon reminded him lightly. Vegeta snarled again and fell back to scowling at the fire. Zarbon sighed and decided that he should probably try to make peace with Vegeta. The Saiyan was far stronger than before, possibly close to where Zarbon was in his current form. Zarbon smiled as he mused that he would probably have to transform to beat the Saiyan now. Not that he could transform in his current state of health. His lips pressed together in an angry line at that thought; it was the Saiyan's fault he was in this state of health. Zarbon's expression softened. It was also Vegeta's doing that he was alive right now, for Vegeta had injured him saving them both from the natives and then had rescued him from dying alone in some forest on a foreign planet. He supposed that added up to him owing Vegeta more than he could blame him. Sighing, he decided to extend the olive branch. Thank you, Vegeta, he said.

  
Shut up, Vegeta replied sharply. I didn't do it because I like you.

  
Zarbon raised an eyebrow at that, but declined to comment further. Ah, well. I guess I would like to know if you think you could pull off something like that again.

  
Vegeta glanced over at the immobile man. he said roughly, not wanting to admit to Zarbon how close he had been to vaporizing himself with his stunt.

  
Zarbon grunted. Hnh. Too bad, he mumbled.

  
Vegeta looked over at him in curiosity. 

  
A bitter smile crossed Zarbon's face. I was just wondering, because we're surrounded.  


* * *

Hold on, Goku whispered to the man draped over his shoulder. We're almost there. The city loomed in his vision and he put on an extra burst of speed. The buildings flew by as he sped between them, very narrowly avoiding several aircars even though it was only an hour after dawn. Finally he saw the big letters painted on the building he was searching for: Capsule Corporation. A smile of relief crossed his face and he slowed in preparation for descent, gripping the unconscious man more tightly. The lawn of the compound tenderly supported his feet as he landed and took off at a run towards the back door of the main building.

  
Goku put the man down gently and knocked on the door, waiting for several moments until he heard a voice crackle from the speaker on the side of the door. Who is it? a male voice said.

  
Goku leaned towards the speaker, not sure if it was two-way or not. It's Goku! he shouted. I found someone and he's hurt badly!!

  
Good god, Goku! the voice said, shocked. Why don't you take him to the hospital?

  
Goku looked at the speaker blankly. Hospital? Where's Bulma? he asked after a moment. I think she should see this guy.

  
Bulma's asleep, Goku. Hold on, I'll be right down, the voice said, and Goku heard crackling as the intercom shut off.

  
A few moments later Mrs. Briefs appeared in her robe, smiling brightly at Goku as she ushered him in. Good morning, Goku! she said brightly, putting her hand on his arm. Can I get you something to eat?

  
Goku beamed and nodded vigorously, remembering that he hadn't eaten. Mrs. Briefs smiled back and began to get out pots and pans. Goku glanced out the window as she worked, and then remembered that the man was still lying out on the lawn. Oh, Mrs. Briefs, I just remembered that I don't have time to eat right now. Can I talk to Bulma?

  
Mrs. Briefs turned around and put a frying pan down on the counter. She's asleep, Goku, she said gently.

  
Can you wake her up, please? Goku said, starting to rock from one foot to the other in impatience. I really need to talk to her.

  
Mrs. Briefs put a hand to her chest and looked at him for a brief moment. I guess, Goku. I'll go see what I can do, she said, and walked out of the room.

  
Goku watched her go and continued to rock, casting worried glances out the window. Soon he heard an angry clomping and Bulma stormed into the room, hair hastily pulled back, holding the two halves of her robe together with white-knuckled fists. What in the hell do you want, Goku? she snapped, squinting her eyes in the bright light of the kitchen. Her mother entered behind her and hovered apologetically.

  
Hi, Bulma! Goku said cheerfully. It's been a long time since I've seen you!

  
Bulma blinked at him. She had never really known how to deal with Goku. Uh, yeah, I guess about five years. How's life with ChiChi?

  
Goku smiled broadly. Things are great! She can really cook and we have a son!

  
Bulma blinked again. A son? Really? she said in surprise.

  
Yeah, he's the cutest thing! Goku said, eyes glimmering. But I didn't come to tell you about him, Goku said with a falling voice. There's a man outside who's hurt badly.

  
Bulma scowled. Then why didn't you take him to the hospital? she said with alarm. Where is he?

  
Goku replied, and swiftly moved out of the way as she barreled past him. She burst through the door and ran over to the fallen man.

  
Oh my god, he's burned so badly! she gasped. What in the hell were you thinking, Goku? she screamed as he followed her outside. He's dying!

  
For a moment Goku looked as if he was going to cry. But look, Bulma! Look at his back!

  
Bulma shot Goku a disapproving look but turned her attention to the large man's backside, nearly falling over when she saw what Goku was talking about. He's got a tail! she shrieked, and fell backwards. Goku nodded and walked over to her. What does it mean, Goku? she gasped.

  
I don't know. But I used to have a tail too, remember? he said, crouching down beside her.

  
I know that, stupid! she snapped, and reached down to touch the man's neck. He's still alive, she said softly.

  
Maybe he knows something about where I'm from, Goku said hopefully, and Bulma looked over at her longtime friend. His black eyes were worried and filled with a sort of wistful longing, and she realized for the first time how odd it must be to have lived a life like his. The only person with a tail, with incredible powers, and no one to tell him about his past.

  
Get him to the infirmary, she said calmly. I'm going to call the hospital. She stood and looked at her mother, who had come to stand in the kitchen doorway. Get dad to call our med techs and make sure the facilities are ready, she ordered. Goku, pick him up and follow me.  
Goku nodded and picked up the large man with a grunt, face intense with worry. Bulma gestured for him to come, and walked across the expansive lawn toward some of the outbuildings. Goku scurried to follow her, the man bouncing on his shoulder as he ran.  


* * *

  
Vegeta stood slowly as he saw the reflection of the firelight in multitudes of black, shiny, insectlike eyes. Zarbon coughed painfully from where he lay on the ground, and Vegeta glanced at him to make sure he wasn't coughing up blood. He needed to find a way to get out of there fast and take Zarbon with him. He cursed himself silently for not just gathering up Zarbon and getting as far away from the blast zone as possible, but he had been so tired at the time. He gritted his teeth as he realized that he was still tired, his muscles ached and his very veins felt as if they had been used to their maximum.

  
Zarbon said quietly, interrupting his thoughts. It's up to you: do we die or do we live?

  
Vegeta glanced at the prone alien, sweat beginning to bead on his brow. He looked around at the unblinking insect eyes, wondering what his options were. he muttered, and balled his hands into fists.

  
One of the insect-like people stepped forward, the exoskeleton gleaming a little in the weak firelight. Why have you come to Arlia? it hissed at them in passable Standard.

  
Vegeta shot a look at Zarbon, who shut his eyes and pain and sighed. Rihon 8 is known to its inhabitants as Arlia. We don't usually call planets by their given names, but instead give a name to the system, like Rigel or Rihon, and then assign numbers to the planets in correlation to their orbital position around that system's sun or suns, Zarbon wheezed. Vegeta nodded and continued to stare at the alien that had come forward.

  
Why have you come? the insect continued, and Vegeta heard the clicking of weapons being raised.

  
I am a subject of Lord Freeza, Zarbon interjected. I was sent to this planet to kill Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans and his two soldiers. The plan backfired and now the Prince and I are stranded here. Vegeta shot a suspicious look at Zarbon, and the green-skinned man returned his gaze with a cautioning look of his own.

  
Your friend is a mighty warrior, the insect rasped. We will take you to our leader for judgment. 

  
Vegeta tensed for battle, but was stopped as Zarbon cleared his throat meaningfully. Vegeta relaxed a little and stared at the other man angrily. I am a Saiyan, Zarbon, he said quietly, smiling as Zarbon paled even further and his eyes grew wide. I will never be taken prisoner.

  
Zarbon hissed, but to no avail. Already the steel-blue aura was engulfing them, and Zarbon could see the strain put on Vegeta's body as he powered up. I surrender! Zarbon screamed, still unable to move his body, hoping that the Arlians would take him into custody, at least. Vegeta began to growl, sweat popping out on his brow. Vegeta's lips curled back in a feral grin and the aura expanded, crackling with energy desperate to be released. Vegeta opened his mouth to laugh as the energy flowed from his body when there was a high-pitched whine of machinery and a red beam found its way through Vegeta's shoulder, knocking him to the ground and blood pumping from the new wound. Zarbon watched as Vegeta hit the dirt with a crunch, black eyes wide with surprise as he watched himself bleed. Well, that's the end of that, Zarbon said coldly as Vegeta tried to move and was rewarded with a shot through his other shoulder. Vegeta screamed in rage and tried to stand again, only to have his thigh pierced by another beam. Finally the Saiyan lay on his side in the dirt, wheezing with eyes shut tight in agony.

  
I won't be beaten, Vegeta rasped as his blood spilled out onto the earth.

  
Little late for that, Zarbon said sardonically, and shifted his gaze to the Arlians. Take me to your leader. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dear god, look at the size of him, Dr. Briefs breathed as he looked at the man laid out on the hospital bed. He must weigh at least 400 pounds!

  
Bulma shook her head. Nope. Only 378. Still pretty good, I'd say, she mumbled as she tinkered with one of the health-monitoring machines.

  
Do you think he'll scar? Mrs. Briefs asked with concern, folding her hands and squeezing tightly. It would be such a shame to ruin that handsome face.

  
Bulma shot her mother a disapproving look. Shouldn't you be watching Goku? she reminded her parent roughly.

  
Mrs. Briefs giggled and put a hand to her mouth. Oh, heavens, Bulma, Goku's a grown man!

  
A grown man with a history of head injuries, Bulma muttered to herself, and continued to probe the machine with her screwdriver.

  
Dear, please make sure our young friend is comfortable, Dr. Briefs offered. I'm sure Goku would like something to drink. He's been sitting out there for a few hours now.

  
Bulma's head shot up. Dad, what time is it? she asked frantically.

  
Dr. Briefs took his hand away from the wiring he was holding and glanced at his watch. It's nearly eleven, he replied.

  
Bulma shouted at her mother, who was leaving the room. Her mother turned and waited, hands folded placidly at her midsection. Remind Goku to call ChiChi! If he left this morning at sunup she's probably desperate to know where he is.

  
Okay, darling, her mother chirped, and drifted out of the room.

  
Dr. Briefs wiped a bit of sweat off of his brow. Uh, Bulma, he said with uncertainty. I really do think you should try to keep it down. We do have a very seriously injured young man here, you know.

  
Bulma's eyes widened as she recalled the situation. Oh, yeah, sorry, she mumbled, staring at the wounded man's face. Mom's right. He wouldn't be half-bad looking if he wasn't covered with burns. He might even be handsome. Lord knows he's got a great build, she murmured to herself.

  
I think if we put some of that new gel on him his skin should heal fine, Dr. Briefs commented, plunging his hands into the wiring of a different machine.

  
Bulma nodded and screwed on the back plate of the equipment she was working on, carefully rolling the device over to the bedside. She snapped the plugs into place with regard to the other machines monitoring the man's vital signs and stood, hands pressed into the small of her back. We're going to go through a lot of gel, she said, impressed with the sheer number of bandages the med techs had wrapped him in.  


Dr. Briefs smiled through his moustache. I just hope he doesn't get too much better-looking when he's healed, otherwise I might lose your mother, he joked.

  
Dad, you couldn't lose Mom if you tried, Bulma replied with a laugh.  


* * *

  
It was going to be a very long night, Vegeta decided as he was jostled and bumped by the movements of the Arlians who handled him. His wounds were still bleeding, although not with the faucet-like stream of before. He could hear the soft moans of Zarbon as the Arlians carried him along as well, their captors winding farther down into the ground. After what seemed like an eternity they stopped, throwing Vegeta and Zarbon into a small, dank cell. Zarbon gasped in pain as he hit the floor, and Vegeta just lay and snarled as the Arlians left them. The footsteps faded after time, and Vegeta finally let out a breath. Give me a week and I'll be ready to tear their heads off, he growled to the other man.

  
Goody for you, Zarbon spat angrily. Not everyone has your bizarre Saiyan constitution.

  
Vegeta grimaced in pain and barked a laugh. Why do you think Freeza's family is so afraid of us? he said with a chuckle.

  
Zarbon tried to turn his head and failed, finding himself facing the ceiling. I don't understand it, he mumbled. Just three years ago this planet was given an A rating by the reconnaissance report. Now it's mostly just a dustball with little vegetation and hundreds of angry bugs with really big guns. What happened?

  
I may be of help, a voice from across the hall said. Vegeta was able to turn his head just enough to see the red eyes of one of the Arlians through the bars of the cell across the way.

  
How's that? Vegeta grumbled, trying to scoot into a position to better see the other prisoner.

  
One year ago there was a revolt against our tyrannical king. He tried to put a stop to it, but we rebels knew that the royal soldiers had mastered energy techniques. We then had our best engineers and scientists create a weapon that worked against such energy techniques, but unfortunately we had a spy, who took our technology and sold it to the state, which is how we ended up as prisoners. The war ended two months later, but with gigantic losses to our side. Now we are the only ones left, the insect-like alien intoned.

  
Tell, me, warrior, Zarbon wheezed. What is your name?

  
I am Atlia, the Arlian declared, his hands tightening on the bars of his cage. Who are you and what are you doing here?

  
I am Zarbon and this is Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans. I was sent here by Lord Freeza to destroy Vegeta and his soldiers, but your people attacked us before I could dispose of Vegeta, Zarbon said slowly.

  
I see. Misfortune has befallen us all, Atlia replied. Do not fear, we will escape soon.

  
What happens now? Zarbon asked, trying to catch Vegeta's eye to make sure he was paying attention.

  
They heard a great sigh come from Atlia. We are all to be kept alive until the king sees fit to have us battle in the arena. There we fight to the death, and how long we last is only determined by how long we can keep him entertained, he said grimly.

  
Vegeta found himself snickering at the bug-man's words. If you couldn't make a stand a year ago and last more than two months, how do you expect to fare in the arena? I'm surprised our reconnaissance reports gave this planet an A' rating! he chuckled from his place on the floor.

  
There was a restrained snort and the Arlian continued. There were many, many rebels captured, Saiyan, he said quietly. Several hundred of us have been executed in the arena. That is why we can't wait much longer to make another move- our losses have been too great already.

  
Vegeta sobered and raised his head a little to get a better look at the Arlian. So will the guards tend to our wounds? he asked as he watched the torchlight glint off of Atlia's purple exoskeleton. He heard Zarbon's grunt as the other man looked at him in surprise.

  
What are you thinking, Vegeta? Zarbon inquired, not sure if he liked the direction the prince was taking.

  
Nothing, Zarbon. Yet, Vegeta replied, a smile crossing his face as he returned his gaze to the darkness above his head, thoughts gathering as he listened to the steady dripping of fetid water in the corner.

  
Yes, the guards will do enough to ensure that you don't die of infection, Atlia answered.

  
Quite a feat in this hell hole, I imagine, Zarbon grumbled.

  
They want healthy competitors, Vegeta snapped. If you keep whining I will find a way to make sure you die!

  
Zarbon tried to move his head to look at Vegeta and failed, hissing in pain. You seem to be feeling better, he growled. But I have a feeling that if I wasn't so wounded you'd be watching your words more carefully.

  
I will never be afraid of you, Vegeta said haughtily, even adding his imperious snort.

  
So what has prevented you from breaking free? Zarbon asked Atlia, ignoring Vegeta completely, which caused Vegeta to bear his teeth in anger. You seem larger than most of the guards I've seen.

  
Atlia sighed again. One of us tried to force the bars at the outset and was killed immediately for his efforts. They have the entire structure reinforced with the same sort of beam their weapons shoot.

  
Damn it, Zarbon whispered, and Vegeta laughed.

  
It won't be a problem later, Vegeta chortled.

  
Zarbon felt anger rise in his stomach and wished that he was in the position to do something about it. What in the hell do you keep talking about, Vegeta? he snapped. The Saiyan immediately fell silent and soon all Zarbon could hear was his own labored breathing. 

  
Vegeta woke some time later and wondered idly if it were daytime. He blinked in the smoke-filled darkness of the cell, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the torches burning in the corridor. He groaned as pain flooded back into his limbs, but he gritted his teeth and gathered the strength to sit up. Damn that Freeza, damn Zarbon and Radditz, and damn those Arlians for doing this to him. He scooted against a stone pallet sticking out from the wall, which he assumed was supposed to serve for a bed, and leaned against it with a sigh. Turning his head, he squinted in the dim light to better inspect his wounds. There must have been something wrong with the calibration of the weapon that fired upon him, for his wounds had not been cauterized with the blast. The two wounds in his shoulders would heal cleanly enough, provided that he didn't use his arms too much and begin bleeding again. A glance down at his thigh showed him what would truly be problematic: the wound was still bleeding slowly, the blood appearing darker than normal, and he could feel a faint itching beginning around the edges of the torn flesh. He curled his lip in frustration and perused his surroundings, taking stock of things that may be of use. There were two of the stone pallets, but other than that the cell was bare, save a bucket in the corner that would serve as a chamber pot. The stones were black and slick with dampness, and the bars were caked with foreign substances, possibly slime. The bars themselves appeared so fragile; it would be easy to make a mistake and be vaporized when it seemed all that he had to do was reach out and bend them like twigs beneath his strong hands. His gaze flickered over the bars and he realized that Zarbon was still on the floor, unconscious, by the door to their cell. His pale blue-green cheeks were unnaturally flushed, and Vegeta cursed under his breath as he realized that Zarbon most likely already had infected wounds. He clenched his teeth and scooted over to the other man, using his one good leg to move himself. Coming up alongside Zarbon, he lifted a hand gingerly and raised the glove to his teeth, biting the fabric and using the motion of his head to remove it. He carefully placed his fingers on the other alien's forehead and scowled at the heat radiating off of Zarbon. Vegeta wrestled the glove back onto his hand and snarled in frustration once again. If he was going to get out of here he was going to need Zarbon alive and well. The alien apparently wanted Vegeta to stay alive or why would he have risked so much to take care of and save Vegeta? Vegeta's scowl deepened, but he realized he could use that fact to his advantage. Zarbon was still stronger than he was, although he hated to admit it, and he would need the alien's strength to escape. A scraping noise caught his attention and his head shot up, his body instinctively gathering energy to defend itself. A bowl was shoved through a slot beneath the bars by a guard who moved hastily on down the corridor, and Vegeta raised his head a little to catch a scent of what it was. It was hard to distinguish between odors in the dank place, but his keen Saiyan senses managed to detect a smell he never thought he would long for so much: clean water. 

  
Your friend looks as if he might die, a voice said from the cell across the way. Vegeta pointedly did not glance in the direction of the speaker or meet the red eyes glowing faintly in the darkness.

  
You underestimate the will of a Saiyan, Vegeta growled under his breath, too softly for anyone else to hear. He used his good leg to shove over to the bowl, inhaling deeply of the crisp, fresh scent of good water. His teeth flashed white in the murky dimness and he slowly directed a hand down to pick up the bowl. His gloves encountered the chill of rough iron, and his brow fell as he realized that the bowl weighed too much for him to pick up without reinjuring himself. Zarbon coughed a little in his sleep, and Vegeta glanced down at his flushed face. Vegeta sighed and reached up with a hand to the opposite shoulder, hooking a finger through the fabric that had torn when he sustained his wounds and tearing the cloth the length of his arm. The sleeve came away in his hand, and he shivered as a cold, damp wind touched his bare arm with clammy hands. Dipping the sleeve in the water, he squeezed it out over Zarbon's lips. The other alien coughed and opened his mouth a little, Vegeta lowering the cloth to make sure the moisture wetted Zarbon's tongue. Zarbon's amber eyes flickered open and he looked at Vegeta, uncomprehending.

  
he began weakly, but Vegeta silenced him with another squeeze of the cloth.

  
Shut up, Vegeta snapped. I don't ever, EVER, want to hear a single word about this. Zarbon smiled faintly and opened his mouth once again to receive the moisture.

  
When Zarbon had his fill and Vegeta had drank some of the water for himself, he dipped the cloth back into the fluid and dabbed gently at the wound on his leg, holding the cloth with his tail so he didn't have to strain his arms. There were times when having an extra appendage came in handy. He hissed as the water ran down into the gaping hole in his leg, but he continued to flood the wound with the water, repeating the procedure on Zarbon's wounds as well, and finally ended up leaving the bloody cloth on Zarbon's forehead, changing it every so often for cooler water. Zarbon murmured something in his sleep and Vegeta sighed, shoulders slumping, and waited for the water to be delivered again.  


* * *

  
Where did you say you found him? Bulma asked as she stared at the alien's sharp features. His condition had stabilized overnight, but he was still unconscious from his wounds, and Bulma actually preferred it that way.

  
Goku look at her blankly. In a crater, he answered, black eyes studying the alien as well.

  
Bulma sighed. You know what I meant. How did he get in the crater?

  
Goku shot her a glance. Oh. He was in a little pod-type thing. I had to force it open to get him out, he replied, returning his gaze to the large man on the bed.

  
A pod? Bulma's eyes blinked several times in astonishment. Like a space pod or something?

  
Goku looked at her, his face full of exasperation. Of course a space pod, he said, voice tired, and she felt as if it were someone else looking out of his eyes at her. He's gotta be an alien.

  
Bulma's mouth dropped open. But he has a tail, Goku. You used to have a tail, too. So if he's an alien, then you'd have to be one as well.

  
Goku gave her another oddly long-suffering look. That surprises you? You told me all the time when we were kids that I couldn't be human.

  
Bulma sobered and glanced at the ground. I was always sorta kidding, she mumbled. I honestly figured you were some sort of mutant, especially when nothing bad happened when you lost your tail for good. I supposed that you were just genetically deviant in that regard. Humans are said to evolve from apes, after all.

  
Goku sighed. You're right, Bulma, he said, sounding more like his old self. But I've always felt different.

  
Bulma smiled and walked over to him, reaching up to put a hand on his shoulder. The only way you're different than the rest of us, Goku, is that you haven't been corrupted by the way our society runs, she said softly. That will always be true, no matter where you end up being from.

  
Goku beamed back at her, satisfied. So, do you want to see it? he blurted, turning and taking both of her hands in his.

  
It was Bulma's turn to look at him blankly. See what?

  
The pod! Goku crowed, and towed her out of the room.

  
The moment they had left the eyelids of the bedridden man fluttered open. That voice...it sounded so much like his father. He opened his eyes a little wider, the burned skin around them pulling painfully taut. The bright lights of the room seared his damaged eyes, and he hastily shut them again, careful not to squeeze. Where was he? Had he made it? He felt gray fuzz accumulate at the edge of his thoughts as his control of consciousness slipped away, dissolving his current surroundings and forming into something else altogether.  


* * *

  
  
Radditz said, peering into the darkness as his hand pressed the scouter's speaker to his head. How can that be?

  
You're reacting well, soldier, Nappa's voice said. Freeza has assured us that now our homeworld has been destroyed we can consider his empire our new home.

  
Radditz blinked, not seeing the dozens of bodies piled in front of him, still smoking from receiving ki blasts. Visions of his father danced in his mind, like when he had seen the man for the first time, when they fought together to clear a planet, or one of the rare, quiet times where they just sat and talked in the quarters that they shared in the barracks. Although only the son of a third-class warrior, Radditz had shown great potential from birth to make it into the top ranks of his caste, and his father had taken pride in that, taking the boy under his wing and training him himself, a rarity among the Saiyans. Then Radditz turned six, old enough to go out and clear planets on his own. Now, while clearing a particularly difficult planet successfully, Nappa had radioed him, telling him of his father's demise and the destruction of their planet. How many survived? the boy asked his commander, quickly running calculations through his brain.

  
came Nappa's terse reply.

  
Radditz gasped. Only three? he yelped. What about my brother? He was scheduled for launch today! 

  
I don't know. The launching records were lost with the planet.

  
My father?

  
Presumably destroyed, Nappa said coldly.

  
But the prince is all right? Radditz asked urgently, having been told by his father that their primary concern was always for the king, who would take care of his people in turn.

  
Yes, Vegeta is fine. He was clearing his own planet when it happened, Nappa answered, voice sounding tired and bored. Will that be all?

  
Radditz lowered his head, feeling his cheeks burn with blood. Yes, sir. Reporting the planet cleared, by the way, sir, he mumbled.

  
Very good. Lord Freeza will be happy to hear it, Nappa rumbled, and signed off.

  
Radditz disconnected his scouter from his head and set it on the ground next to him as he doubled over in pain. Moisture threatened to fall from his eyes, but he refused to allow such a thing, squeezing them tight once again. His father, his people were gone. He was a boy, alone in the universe.

  
Then a thought came to him: he had a brother. Kakarott, who he had just seen the day before. Their father was too busy with missions to really bother with the new infant, but Radditz had visited the baby by himself, wondering what newborns looked like. Radditz also wondered what his mother looked like, but he had heard rumors that she was of higher rank than Bardock, and so the two were not often seen together, although he knew men had been killed by his father for making comments on his mother's choice. Sometimes he had wondered if his parents had bonded, but it hadn't mattered to him then. Radditz put a hand on the glass encasing the baby boy, watching in disapproval as the baby screamed his brains out. Words drifted to his ears from the rejuvenator room, which was next door to the nursery. Who wants to bother with the son of a low-class soldier? he heard his father's voice say bitterly, and he understood then the real reason behind his father's neglect of his children. Bardock knew his sons had no real future in the Saiyan military, no matter how strong they got, and that gnawed at him. Bardock had been a smart man, but the simple distinctions of class had prevented him from moving up in the ranks himself. After hearing his father's words he had left the nursery and gone to prepare for his own off-planet mission.

  
He had envied the prince, as a boy. The king was near his son whenever circumstances allowed, looking down at the boy with undisguised pride as the prince's sour face has surveyed his surroundings. He had even seen the king place a hand on the prince's shoulder once, smiling as his son snapped at one of his father's advisors. The king obviously wanted his son, and Radditz wished that his own father had felt the same way. The prince had everything; a father, a future, and power beyond belief. Then Freeza had destroyed everything, he found out later, and the envy Radditz had held for Vegeta had turned into a light sadness, for no matter what his station in life, Radditz still had the possibility of a brother.

  
he wheezed as the past dissolved and the bright lights of the room filled his eyes once again. 

* * *

  
Bulma breathed as she ran her hands over the pod's surface. Goku had completely blown the top off the thing, but other than that it was in wonderful condition. What sort of material is this? she murmured to herself as she poked and prodded. Goku stood to the side, sighing as he watched Bulma flit around the spacecraft. Bulma scrambled through the hole blown in the top of the pod and plopped down in the padded seat, scowling as she felt the wetness of blood staining her clothes. She pushed a random button, hoping that it wasn't the one that launched the ship into outer space. Something whirred to life and she braced herself, but all that happened was the crackle of static, then the recording of a voice began to play. The words were completely foreign to her, spoken in a guttural language that seemed more like growling than actual speech. She only caught one word clearly: Vegeta. What's Vegeta? she wondered out loud, looking up at the sky through the hole. She planted her feet in order to get out of the pod and her shoe tapped something gently. Looking down, she realized that a strange device was on the floor of the ship, comprised of a piece of green glass and a part that seemed like it would fit on an ear quite nicely. What's this? she wondered, and picked it up, fitting it over her ear. She tapped the button on the side and the thing began to beep, showing characters she couldn't read, but with arrows pointing to her left. She turned her head and the device blipped steadily when she was facing in the right direction. Standing up, she hoisted herself out of the pod and looked in the direction the device was indicating, her mouth falling open as she realized the thing was targeting Goku. It must read power! she gasped, taking the thing off and examining it between her fingers.

  
So now what? Goku asked impatiently. Do you think he's better yet?

  
Bulma looked at him blankly, her thoughts interrupted. I don't know about him, Bulma said, But I'm calling home and having my dad send a crew to pick this thing up. She pocketed the energy-reading device and faced Goku again. This could revolutionize space travel, Goku, she explained, and he gave her that vacant grin of his.

  
That's great, Bulma. Can I take you back now? he said cheerfully, extending his hand.

  
Geez, you're itching to get out of here, she said as she pulled out her cellular phone. Hi, Dad? she greeted, and listened for a few moments to what her father had to say as Goku stood by impatiently. Yeah. Can I have you send a crew here? she asked, gaze flickering over to the pod. Pickup. Follow the coordinates of this call. Heck, come yourself if you want to, you might just find it worth your time, she said with a smile, her eyes roving over the shiny silver surface of the spacecraft once again. This could change all of our lives forever.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zarbon's eyes fluttered open, barely needing any time to adjust to the dim light of the cell as his vision cleared. He tried to sit up, but found that his broken ribs still hindered him. You're a slow healer, he heard a gruff voice say from somewhere in the cell.

  
Actually, I'm considered a very quick healer, he retorted, the whole situation of the underground cell and temperamental Saiyan prince coming back to him quickly. I'm just not as quick as you, apparently.

  
I wouldn't expect you to be as good as a Saiyan, Vegeta said coldly, not moving to help Zarbon at all. He had been doctoring the damn alien for quite some time, he would say about two weeks, although he had no accurate way of marking the passage of time in the underground dungeons, and he was at the end of his patience.

  
Zarbon scowled and let himself continue to lie on the floor. So how are you? Zarbon asked acidly, frustrated with not being able to get up and examine Vegeta for himself. The Saiyans had always been barbaric, and he really didn't trust Vegeta's methods of sanitation.

  
I'm nearly well, Vegeta snapped from his place on the stone pallet, watching Zarbon's chest rise and fall rhythmically. He reached down and fingered the wound on his leg gingerly. Although he had escaped infection he was sure it was going to leave a nasty scar.

  
I must have been far more damaged than I thought, Zarbon wondered, squeezing his eyes shut to take away the grainy feeling. He had supposed that he had only broken a rib or two, but apparently there must have been a fair amount of internal damage. Vegeta's blast had certainly been something else. But he had to wonder why the Saiyan was taking such care to keep him alive. Clearing his throat, he turned his head so he could at least see part of Vegeta while he spoke. So why are you bothering to nurse me back to health? he asked, watching carefully for any clues flickering across the prince's face.

  
Vegeta's lips curled into a smile. Why, Zarbon, you just might be the best decoy in the universe, he said, cold humor twining around his voice.

  
Zarbon's eyes widened. What are you talking about? he said quietly, heart rate beginning to rise.

  
Vegeta blinked, the smile not disappearing from his face. I don't plan on staying here indefinitely, he replied. When the time comes you are actually strong enough to survive against them for a bit while I enact the rest of my plan.

  
Zarbon said faintly, liking Vegeta's thought pattern less and less.

  
A small chuckle escaped Vegeta's throat. Of course! All work and no play makes Vegeta a dull, and cross, boy. This planet was given an A' rating, and we were sent to clear it. No reason we can't have a little fun with them, eh?

  
Zarbon thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head in disbelief. Did the Saiyan have a death wish? How in the hell do you propose to get past all those weapons? he snapped. Have you forgotten how easily they killed Nappa? How easily they captured us? A whole hell of a lot of good you being the strongest of the Saiyans did us then!

  
Vegeta's smile wavered for a moment, and his perpetually plunging brows scowled even more. Zarbon caught his breath and waited tensely for a death blow, but after a few razor-filled seconds Vegeta's face relaxed and a little smile graced his lips once again. Don't you know the reason Freeza fears us, Zarbon? he whispered, leaning towards the other alien. Saiyans heal quickly from mortal wounds, and once they do they're automatically stronger. I guarantee you that it will take twice as much to defeat me next time.

  
It was Zarbon's turn to harden. You're a fool, Vegeta, he grumbled, watching the Saiyan's face turn into an angry mask. Even if your power doubled it still isn't close to mine. Yet look how easily I was defeated.

  
Vegeta's mouth twisted in rage before settling once again. Give up now, if you want, but I have revenge to deal and a universe to rule. Just say the word and I'll let you die here like the piece of trash you are.

  
Zarbon sighed as he marveled that he was still alive. Usually the Prince's temper was far worse. Unlike you, Vegeta, I value life. Besides, I have my missions to fulfill as well.

  
Then we have an understanding, Vegeta mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and flicking his tail impatiently.

  
Don't be too hasty to regain your health, a voice said from across the hall. Zarbon watched Vegeta's eyes lift under his heavy brows to look at the speaker.

  
What in the hell are you babbling about? Vegeta snapped, unfolding one of his arms and flexing his fist.

  
Once you're healthy they'll make you fight in the arena, remember? the voice said again, and Zarbon finally recognized the speaker as Atlia.

  
And what makes you think I should worry about that? Vegeta replied coldly, slowly returning his arm to its former position.

  
Vegeta, if we never had anything to worry about on this planet we wouldn't have ended up in this dungeon, Zarbon chided. Vegeta's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he pointedly ignored the alien.

  
The green-skinned one is correct, Atlia continued. The new king's guard doesn't need the weapons that the others do. They can do virtually the same thing themselves.

  
Zarbon shifted in surprise and tried again to sit up. he gasped as he winced, finally managing to prop himself up on an elbow and stare at the alien across the hall. Are you telling me the king's guard can use ki-piercing attacks?

  
Atlia blinked, or rather did the equivalent of blinking, and stepped back from the bars of his cell until he faded into the darkness. Vegeta snorted and swung his legs over the side of his slab, wrapping his tail carefully around his midsection. As if that would bother me, Vegeta murmured.

  
Have you cracked? Zarbon exclaimed, turning his head to stare at the Saiyan. Let me remind you once again of our current situation.

  
You've been unconscious a long time, Zarbon, Vegeta said quietly and examined his hands. You've missed out. Our friend across the way likes to talk for hours on end about the evil new king and the way he runs things.

  
Like what? Zarbon blurted, collapsing back onto the floor as the strength in the arm that was propping him up gave out.

  
_Like I'm going to tell you now while everyone else is listening! _Vegeta's voice snapped in Zarbon's head. Zarbon's jaw slowly dropped.

  
You're telepathic, Zarbon whispered too low for anyone else to hear.

  
There's a lot you don't know about Saiyans, Vegeta said gruffly, turning away and letting the tip of his tail lash back and forth in the air. Rest while you can, Zarbon, he warned, and before long was drifting off himself.   


* * *

  
Dear god, Bulma, this thing is gorgeous! Dr. Briefs whistled as he ran a hand over the smooth surface of the pod.

  
Isn't it though? Bulma beamed, standing with her hands planted on her hips.

  
Is it dangerous? ChiChi asked from where she stood, Gohan propped on her hip.

  
Not unless Dad accidentally blows it up, Bulma replied calmly, and smiled as the other woman took a few steps back. She liked ChiChi fine, but sometimes the woman was just too paranoid. Gohan was a cute kid, but ChiChi overestimated his worth in the grand scheme of things. After all, it wasn't as if the pod was sent from space with the sole purpose of destroying her son. Bulma sighed; maybe she was just jealous. She wouldn't mind having children someday, but the idea of marriage just didn't appeal to her. It would take quite a man for her to even consider it, and she hadn't met that man yet.

  
a voice wavered, knocking her out of her reverie. Are the machines in the hurt man's room supposed to make all those noises?

  
Bulma focused on the figure coming towards her and realized with mild surprise that it was Goku. What are you talking about? she asked urgently.

  
Goku shrugged and watched his wife swaying with their son on her hip. It's just that the machines in the alien's room are making all sorts of weird noises, that's all.

  
Why in the hell didn't you tell me? Bulma snapped, glancing at her father, who nodded, and raced out of the room.

  
I just did! Goku said, eyebrows lowering in confusion. Bulma growled and kept running, sliding into the infirmary room a few doors down. The brainwave scanner was going crazy, the waves peaking and dipping erratically in patterns she had never seen before. Was he waking up? Bulma looked around quickly and grabbed a syringe. A bottle was nearby, and she quickly filled the syringe and stuck it into the man's arm. A few moments later the waves calmed and once again assumed a sleeping pattern. She sighed and drew a wrist across her brow, closing her eyes in relief. The bottle caught her attention and she examined it, making sure she had injected him with the right stuff. Sure enough, the bottle had contained a strong sedative, and she winced as she realized what could have been in the bottle. She should have known better than to inject without looking. A cough sounded behind her, and she turned around to encounter her father in the doorway.

  
What was that? he asked as he stepped into the room. I've never seen brain waves act like that before.

  
He was waking up, Goku said as he entered the room. He was calling for someone named 

  
How do you know? Bulma snapped, scowling at the unconscious man.

  
Goku blinked at her. He was practically screaming it, he replied, obviously surprised by her question.

  
Goku, my boy, he never said a word, Dr. Briefs replied, and Goku's mouth opened.

  
Bulma's eyes grew wide as she looked at her father. Do you think? she whispered, looking back to the man in the bed.

  
I don't know if it's possible, her father said, walking over to the man's bedside.

  
He is an alien, after all, Bulma commented quietly. He could do all sorts of things we can't.

  
He has a tail, Goku volunteered from the doorway.

  
Yes, Goku, very good, Bulma said absently.

  
Goku frowned and took another step into the room. I mean maybe he and I are from the same people. If that's true, then I should be able to do whatever this guy can.

  
Bulma tore her gaze off of the massive injured man and looked at her childhood friend. I guess it's possible. If you are from the same race it would explain why he was here, sort of.

  
Maybe he's looking for you, Goku, Dr. Briefs offered, turning away from the bed.

  
Bulma shook her head. Okay, say that Goku and this guy are the same race. It's really not too hard to believe that Goku's an alien. It would explain the tail. But you've never shown signs of telepathy, have you?

  
Goku shrugged and walked over to the bedside. I don't know. ChiChi usually has most of the same dreams that I do, he replied, but everyone's attention returned to the machines as the heart monitor blipped.

  
Oh, I hope I didn't screw up the dosage, Bulma said, and reached her hand down to check the pulse in the man's neck.

  
But you've never been able to say anything to your wife directly from your mind, have you? Dr. Briefs said, continuing on their previous topic.  
Goku shook his head. Well, no, but I've never tried.

  
Bulma sighed, something she noticed she was doing a lot of. But Dad, she began, then screamed as an iron grip suddenly encircled her wrist. She looked down in horror, realizing the alien had a good hold on her and was looking at her with hard black eyes.

  
the alien growled, squeezing her wrist tighter.

  
Bulma screamed as she desperately tried to pry the man's fingers off her wrist. Goku was in action at once, speeding to Bulma's side and grasping the man's hands with his own.

  
Let her go, he warned as he looked into the man's face.

  
the man said, the expression in the eyes wavering. Why are you speaking Standard?

  
Bulma felt the grip relax and tore herself away, jumping back to huddle next to her father as if the little older man could protect her from the brute lying in the bed. Goku looked at her in relief before turning back to the man. I'm not your father. I'm Goku, he said, trying to decipher the look in the other man's black eyes.

  
The man's eyes opened wider and he gripped Goku's wrist with both hands. I guess the dosage you gave him wasn't enough, Dr. Briefs whispered to his daughter as they watched Goku's muscles tense in anticipation of a struggle.

  
the man breathed. 

  
Goku sighed and tried to gently remove the other man's hands. Listen, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know who you are or who you're looking for, but you seem to be pretty delirious and I don't think who you want is here. Maybe you should just try to rest.

  
The man scowled and tightened his grip. What game are you playing, Kakarott? You look just like our father, there's no mistaking it!

  
Goku's features drained of color and he ceased resisting the man's grasp. he gulped.

  
Don't you remember anything? the man moaned. I'm Radditz, your older brother!

  
I don't have a brother, Goku protested. And my name is Goku, not Kakarott!

  
Radditz sat up gingerly and scanned the room behind Goku, spying Bulma and her father. Why didn't you fulfill your mission?

  
Goku was starting to feel panic at the fringes of his awareness. What are you talking about? he asked, voice rising in pitch. What mission?

  
Radditz sighed and fell back on his pillow. You were sent here as a baby from our headquarters to clear this planet of life so we could sell it to our employer, he said. So what happened?

  
Goku stared at him in shock. I have no idea what you're talking about, he replied.

  
You're a Saiyan, Kakarott! Radditz protested. There's no way you could forget!

  
Goku armed himself with a dopey grin. Well, I did suffer a serious head injury as a child. You should see the scar! he chuckled.

  
You don't remember anything? Radditz said in wonder, staring at his brother. There was no way he could be mistaken: the voice, the hair, everything was exactly the same as their father's. This Goku person had to be the long-lost Kakarott.

  
Goku beamed. Not a thing.

  
Then how do you explain the tail? Radditz hissed, feeling frustration bubble up in his abdomen.

  
Goku turned and showed Radditz his rear. No tail, he said calmly, not noticing how Radditz paled. Lost it when I was still a kid.

  
Radditz breathed. How can you allow yourself to live like this?

  
Listen here, buster, a high, sharp voice cut through the room, and Radditz turned his head towards the speaker. It was a female, with fine blue hair and eyes, cream-colored skin and quite a build. Goku has lived here his entire life. I don't know what you are or where you come from, but he is, for all intents and purposes, an earthling.

  
He is a Saiyan, Radditz replied. He has to be. How do you explain the tail he had?

  
The beautiful woman shrugged. There are such things as genetic mutations, you know, she said. Are they totally ignorant on the planet you come from?

  
Goku warned. We don't know this guy's story yet.

  
Radditz was about to reply when a little boy burst into the room and wrapped himself around Kakarott's legs. the boy yelped, clinging to his father's clothes. You went away so fast Mama thought something bad happened!

  
It's okay, Gohan, Goku replied, reaching down to pat the boy's head. Radditz stared as a little tail snaked out from underneath the boy's clothing and lashed back in forth in happiness.

  
There's your proof, Kakarott, Radditz growled, pointing at the boy's tail. You're a Saiyan and Saiyans have tails, so therefore if you weren't a Saiyan your son wouldn't have a tail.

  
It doesn't matter what I was born as. I'm an earthling now, Goku replied gently as he bent to pick up a squirming Gohan.

  
And it's going to stay that way, another high voice commanded, and Radditz noticed that another woman had entered the room. He had to blink, for she would have been the spitting image of a Saiyan if her hair wasn't so straight, her eyes so round, and lacking a tail. Her dark eyes seemed to glitter dangerously, and Kakarott trotted over to her side, handing her the boy.

  
She's human? Radditz asked, still not really believing it. Saiyans can interbreed with humans?

  
Guess so, Goku chuckled, bouncing Gohan a little and making the boy laugh.

  
Radditz's eyebrows twitched. That was interesting information, and he was processing it when a spasm wracked his body, sending him crashing back onto his pillow. That's enough, the first female voice said, and the blue-haired woman leaned over him once again. He's still not healed and we've bothered him enough. Now all of you leave. After all, it's not like you can't just come see him again tomorrow. Radditz watched her every exquisite move as she shooed the others away, finally coming over to him and reinserting the tubes in his arms. Now sleep, she ordered. You'll have lots to tell us later.

  
Radditz barely remembered nodding at her as darkness flickered at the edges of his awareness and he fell asleep.  


* * *

Get up, a harsh voice growled, startling Zarbon awake. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes, realizing he must have been very deeply asleep if someone could enter the room without him noticing. He sighed and rolled over on the hard stone slab, wondering what was transpiring.

  
Get your filthy hands off of me, he heard Vegeta hiss, and he hurried his movements to the edge of the stone. As he looked down and realized with surprise that he was on the top bunk, out of the muck of the cell floor at last, and he felt remarkably better. Surely Vegeta couldn't have done something so kind?

  
What's going on? he finally ventured, strands of green hair falling in his face as he peered over the edge.

  
Shut up, prisoner, the harsh voice said, and Zarbon saw that three insect-like guards stood in the room, one of which was trying to hoist Vegeta to his feet. The Saiyan prince was being mildly disobedient, but by the look on his face Zarbon could tell he was amused rather than angry. Vegeta finally seemed to tire of the tug-of-war and stood up, although he yanked his arm out of the guard's grasp.

  
Yes, do shut up, Zarbon, Vegeta said mockingly, a thin smile spreading across his lips. I'm not the one you should worry about. With that he strode out of the room, the guards scurrying behind him with a scraping noise as their exoskeletons came in contact with the rough stone floor. Zarbon watched their shadows disappear down the long corridor, and realized with a start that they had left the door to the cell wide open. He extended his arm and tried to pull himself to the end of the slab, but found he was still too weak. He groaned and rolled over onto his back once again, staring at the black ceiling in despair.

  
They've taken him to the arena, Atlia's voice proclaimed from across the hall. He has healed completely, and so they took him to fight.

  
Zarbon's mouth pressed into a tight line. If anything happened to Vegeta Zarbon might as well count himself as dead. He needed Vegeta's help to escape, not to mention the consequences of letting down Freeza. He ground his teeth together as he realized that there was absolutely nothing he could do. So what happens if he loses? he asked Atlia, who always seemed to love spouting information.

  
He dies, Atlia replied. The matches are always to the death.

  
Then what about the winners? Zarbon asked halfheartedly, not really believing Vegeta to have any sort of chance.

  
Atlia made a strange gurgling noise, and Zarbon wondered if it was laughter. Then he lives like a king. He'll still be a prisoner, of course, and not allowed to mingle with the higher classes, but a prisoner who wins consistently, and therefore lives, is rewarded handsomely for his entertainment value. The longer he lives the more he'll get, especially since he's an alien and therefore exotic. People will pay extra to see something like him.

  
Will he have to fight the current champion?

  
Not right away, Atlia replied from the darkness of his cell. He'll have to fight other prisoners first, ones who have won a few battles themselves but don't have the potential of the champion. They're sort of like a test for new warriors.

  
Zarbon sighs. What sort of chance does Vegeta have? he wondered out loud.

  
If he reaches the champion, none, he replied, and retreated back into the dark.

  
That's what I was afraid of, Zarbon murmured, and began to take stock of his injuries once again.  


* * *

  
The guards gave Vegeta a long steel stake and a shield before pushing him out into the sand. He blinked at the sudden brightness, the light almost painful after the darkness of the dungeons. When his eyes finally adjusted he realized he was standing at the bottom of a coliseum-like structure, the arena being made of sand with stone bleachers stretching away from him in all directions. The seats were filled with thousands of the bug-people, all with their beady red eyes focused on him as he turned to take in his surroundings. He snarled and wrapped his tail around him more tightly, doing his best to remain regal despite his torn and dirty clothes and cracked armor. A buzz ripped through the audience and he realized that the other competitor had entered the arena. It was, of course, one of the bug-like Arlians. Vegeta wondered vaguely what the other fellow was in prison for. One of the guards that had escorted him to the arena stepped out into the center and began to shout the rules: no other weapons, no biting, no ki attacks, and only one survivor. A smile crept across Vegeta's face, but the clicking laughter of the Arlians in the stands filled the arena as they looked at Vegeta's tiny size. He couldn't tell if his opponent was smiling or not, since he couldn't locate the Arlians' mouths, but he was certain that he was being sorely underestimated at that very moment. Don't you ever underestimate a Saiyan, he whispered as the guard shouted the command to begin.  
They circled one another immediately, Vegeta quietly testing the heft and balance of the strange weapon. He was tempted to discard it altogether, but then the other fellow would surely have the advantage of reach. He clutched his stake more tightly and made sure his tail was neatly wrapped around his waist. The Arlian stabbed viciously with the stake, Vegeta dodging to the side and letting the metal rod scrape against his shield. Giving the Arlian's weapon a shove to the side he darted in and drove a knee into the Arlian's midsection. The Arlian doubled over but didn't fall, and Vegeta nearly shattered his kneecap on his opponent's exoskeleton. Hopping away, Vegeta glared at the Arlian as it rose slowly, shaking off the injury. Vegeta scowled as his weapon's limitations sped through his head. It was far too long to be of use in close range, so what else could he do? He could throw the damn thing, but then he would be left wide open. As he stood thinking he saw the slow drip of fluid coming from the Arlian's midsection. The Arlian hadn't fallen, but its exoskeleton had cracked under the blow. Vegeta smiled as something came to him. He made a noise to get the Arlian's attention as he sped towards him, changing the grip on his stake. The Arlian gripped its shield and held it in front of itself to block the attack, but Vegeta gathered his strength and jumped for all he was worth, sailing over the Arlian's head and kicking the shield out of its hands. He spun in midair, the back of his heel connecting with the Arlian's head. The Arlian stumbled forward, planting the butt of his stake in the sand for balance. Vegeta took that opportunity to dash around to his opponent's front, taking his shield and bringing it up under what he supposed was the Arlian's chin. He smiled coldly as the Arlian went sailing backwards, landing with a thud on his back. Vegeta followed its movement, tossing aside his shield and grasping his stake with both hands and raising it above his head before ramming it into the Arlian's already-cracked midsection. The crowd gasped as the Arlian screeched in pain, grabbing the stake and desperately trying to pull it out. A laugh escaped Vegeta's throat and he picked up the Arlian's lost stake, nonchalantly tossing it a little in the air as he strolled to where the Arlian lay. The Arlian looked up at him in terror and begged for mercy. Vegeta merely smiled and drove the stake in between the Arlian's eyes. The crowd went absolutely silent as the Arlian gurgled and twitched its last, Vegeta drawing the stake out when he was sure it was dead. He raised the stake in the air above his head and laughed once again, eying the crowd with contempt. They were silent for a few moments more, then erupted into screaming applause. Vegeta regained his composure and quietly strode back to the doorway through which he came, silently taking note of how many guards there were, how many seemed to have weapons, and where they were stationed. The guards that had escorted him to the arena closed in on either side of him, and before they had time to blink he had buried his stake in the heart of one of them, grabbed its weapon, and stabbed the other as well. They both fell dead on either side of him, raising clouds of sand as they hit the ground. He heard the crowd go wild behind him and entered the darkness of the dungeons by himself.

  
You're back, Zarbon exclaimed as he entered the cell, peering over the edge of the slab.

  
You thought that I would lose? Vegeta asked as he planted his hands on his hips and unwound his tail from around his waist, looking up at the green-haired alien. Zarbon was considerably healthier, although still looked lamentably weak.

  
Zarbon's fine eyebrows drew together in a frown. I wasn't sure. They could have fought you with those strange weapons of theirs. I assume it went well, then?

  
Vegeta shrugged. I suppose. It was disgustingly easy. We were given metal stakes about five feet long and shields made of the same stuff. No other weapons, no ki attacks, just hand to hand.

  
Zarbon sighed and placed his hands under his chin as he looked down at Vegeta. Did they tell you when you'd fight next? he asked, turning his head to the side.

  
Vegeta shook his heads. No, I killed them before they had a chance, he replied.

  
Zarbon's eyes widened, golden irises glittering in the dim light. You killed them and came back here?

  
Vegeta looked away, studying the open door. Some of the other guards had those weapons, he said angrily, and Zarbon realized it must have hurt the Saiyan's pride to not be able to escape. And besides, Vegeta continued, I want to have some fun while we're here. You're not well enough to go anywhere, so I might as well entertain myself in the meantime. Trust me, Zarbon, when the time comes we won't have any difficulty escaping.

  
Zarbon nodded and Vegeta disappeared from sight as he sat on his bunk. Zarbon sighed and rolled over on to his back, slowly stretching his muscles to get them back in working order. He had seen a plan forming in Vegeta's eyes, but wasn't sure what it could be. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He felt the light on his eyelids intensify and turned his head, the thought of awaking seeming extremely unpleasant. Come on, a voice drifted through his consciousness. You need to get up so we can assess your injuries. He ground his teeth and turned his head to the other side, refusing to open his eyes. The light intensified again and he heard someone sigh. You really don't want me to force you to get up, it said, and Radditz reluctantly opened his eyes. He winced a little as the light forced its way into his pupils, but soon realized he was confronted with two other eyes, as blue as the sky and glittering with life. It must be the pretty woman, he decided, and willed his eyes to focus on her cream-colored skin. A soft hand gripped his wrist, and he felt something cold pressed against the inside of it where the veins ran close to the surface. A beeping ensued, and he lifted his head to see the woman pressing a small device to his skin and watching it make noises. You seem do be doing fine, but how do you feel? she said after a few moments, turning those blue eyes back to him. He swallowed and scowled at her, not remembering to answer. Do Saiyans not have manners? she asked and gently let go of his wrist.

  
I feel better, he replied, voice hoarse, and reached up to run a hand through his unruly hair. What was wrong with him? he wondered as he felt blood rush into his cheeks. Was he in rut or something? Do all humans look like you? he blurted without thinking and mentally kicked himself when he saw her eyebrows raise in surprise.

  
What do you mean? she asked, folding those pale, smooth hands in her lap.

  
I mean do they all have your coloring? he continued, wishing that he had never opened his mouth. He didn't like to talk, not really, and yet he found himself chatting away like mad to this strange woman.

  
The woman smiled, her full red lips parting to show perfect white teeth. Of course not, she replied. Don't Saiyans have variations in coloring?

He merely blinked at her, and she sighed. Judging by you and Goku, I'd say not. But this is beside the point. What's your name?

  
He looked at her, dumbstruck for a few seconds. I am called Radditz, he answered. Son of Bardock, older brother of Kakarott. Saiyan warrior third-class.

  
I'm Bulma Briefs, and you're staying in my house at Capsule Corporation, which my family owns and runs. Goku found you in your pod some time ago, badly burned and barely alive.

  
Radditz gasped, not able to picture his face, which he had always thought handsome, marred with horrible scars. He reached a hand up to his face, but he felt nothing out of the ordinary.

  
Bulma laughed, a light melodious sound, and shook her head. No, there wasn't any scarring, thanks to a little chemical therapy and plastic surgery. You look as good as new, and in another week or so you should feel the same.

  
Radditz scowled and looked down at his hands. Why are you doing this? he asked. I could get out of this bed and kill any one of you, and yet you have me here, healing me, with no guards posted or anything.

  
Bulma shrugged. We humans are the trusting sort.

  
Then you're going to be disappointed, he said, and laid back on the pillows.

* * *

  
Zarbon awoke with a start, something he noticed he had been doing lately, to a noise in the room. He halfway wished he was deaf just so he didn't have to constantly deal with the random noises of the dungeon, but then again it was really the only sense of his that he could use without limit at the moment. He gathered his strength and rolled to the side, looking over the edge of his slab. Vegeta was standing by the cell's wall of bars, staring at something on the ground. What is it? he asked the Saiyan, who was motionless.

  
was Vegeta's terse reply.

  
Zarbon's eyes opened wider. For all of the weeks they had been in the dungeon, food was only delivered once every three days, and even then it was usually rotten and of very small portions. he said, and prepared to roll over again when he saw Vegeta bend and pick up the tray. The Saiyan had a pronounced limp as he walked over to the bunks, although he was obviously trying to hide it. What did you do to your knee? Zarbon asked as Vegeta handed up the tray of food.

  
was the answer, and Zarbon sighed as Vegeta disappeared out of sight. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and let his gaze wander to the tray, taking in a sharp breath when he saw the platters there. Piled on top of the tray were plates of food, including meats, vegetables, and even something that looked like cheese. Zarbon smiled in delight and took a handful of everything, stuffing it into his mouth as quickly as he could.

Don't choke, he heard Vegeta say testily, and he swallowed his food with a grin.

  
I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of watching me die, Zarbon replied, and smiled again as Vegeta grunted. His contentment was short-lived, for no sooner had he put another piece of meat in his mouth a guard opened the cell door, motioning Vegeta over with the barrel of one of the ki-piercing weapons.

  
Time to fight, the Arlian said, obviously wary of the Saiyan. Zarbon heard Vegeta exhale sharply as he stood and limped over to the guard.

  
You can't make him fight like that! Zarbon protested. It isn't fair!

  
Shut up, Vegeta hissed, not turning around to make eye contact. It takes more than a stupid injury like this to stop me, he said, and walked out into the corridor, followed closely by the guard.

  
Zarbon grumbled, and picked up another helping of vegetables.  


* * *

  
Vegeta pursed his lips as he found himself in the arena once more. The stands were a little more crowded, but other than that the situation seemed to be identical to before. He was once again outfitted with the long metal stake and metal shield, and once again the rules were declared. Vegeta quickly assessed the other warrior and waited for his opponent to act. He could feel his injured knee trembling with the effort of supporting half of his weight, but he couldn't allow his enemy to know of his wound. The price of making a mistake was too high for him to allow himself any comfort. He shifted his stake in his hand and took a quick step forward, which spurred his opponent into action, just like he thought it would. He smiled a little, but as ribbons of pain wound their way through his leg he found he was in no mood to prolong the business. Perhaps if he just won it quickly they would just give him more food and send him on his way.

  
The Arlian had nearly closed the distance between them, and as the insect-man stabbed at him with the stake Vegeta tossed his shield at it while grabbing the Arlian's weapon with his newly-freed hand. The Arlian stopped in surprise and unwittingly lowered his weapon, and Vegeta wrenched it around so that it caught the straps behind the shield. With a final flick of his wrist, the Saiyan sent the Arlian's shield flying, leaving the bug-thing wide open. The Arlian blinked in shock and backed up a few steps, which gave Vegeta the time necessary to adjust his grip on the smooth metal stake. He launched it like a javelin, piercing the Arlian's throat and knocking it backward into the sand with a crunch. Vegeta slowly walked forward and looked down at the Arlian, watching the spark of life fade in the beady red eyes. Satisfied, Vegeta looked expectantly at the guards, who had all come armed with their special weapons after what had happened last time. The crowd was going insane with applause, and Vegeta felt his scowl deepen as the guards carted the corpse out of the arena, handing him his stake and shield as they did so. Vegeta's lip curled in anger. How many of the stupid bugs was he going to have to kill today? If they were going to throw unskilled warriors at him he may as well be able to use some more flashy techniques. He kept his mouth shut and watched from under lowered brows as another Arlian appeared before him.

  
The Arlian wasted no time, charging at him with a battle cry, and Vegeta was forced to sidestep the attack, although he was able to stick his stake out and trip the Arlian, quickly dispatching him with a stab to the back. Vegeta barely had time to pull his weapon free of the hard exoskeleton when another Arlian launched itself at him. Vegeta snorted and ducked under the larger creature's swing, unable to get the stake into such close quarters to take advantage of the situation. He did swing upwards with his shield, however, and smiled as he heard a crack. Staggering back a few steps, Vegeta watched with satisfaction as the new Arlian's jaw dripped fluid, making wet clumps in the sand at its feet. How many more of you do I have to kill today? he asked the Arlian with a sigh, and heard the Arlian snarl in return. A stake sailed at Vegeta's head, and as he blocked with his own weapon the two metal rods spun out of their owners' grasps. Vegeta bared his teeth in frustration and lunged forward, catching the Arlian's fingers in his grip. The Arlian screeched as he squeezed, pulling off the digits with a mighty yank and smiling as he felt fluid splash onto his face and chest. The Arlian fell to its knees and Vegeta hobbled over to a stake, picking it up and swinging it baseball-style into the back of his opponent's head. The Arlian toppled over, dead. Vegeta leaned on the stake as he looked coldly at the dead prisoner, feeling his knee throb with pain. He wouldn't be able to stand for much longer, and he couldn't guess how much longer they would keep him there.

  
He was startled from his reverie by a battle cry, and he raised his eyes only to be encountered with another screaming, charging bug. Vegeta sighed and was about to dismiss the fellow when he spied the gleaming battle-axe his new adversary was wielding. Swearing under his breath, Vegeta threw himself on the ground, barely ducking under the mighty swing. As he rolled over and stood up he found himself calculating that this opponent would be his last of the day. He began to dash to his adversary's flank when the pain in his damaged knee flared up, and he fell just as the axe began to slice low, taking the hit right across the top of his thigh, injuring the skin instead of breaking his shin like the blow had intended. He grunted with pain, standing wearily, eyes full of sand and sweat. He felt anger rise in him as he tired of the stupid game and watched the Arlian charge him yet again. Something snapped inside of him, and he dashed towards the Arlian, grabbing its arm and twisting with all his might, so much so that the arm came off in his hands. Vegeta dropped the arm with the weapon. Thank you so much for coming in breakaway segments, Vegeta sneered, and placed his hands on either side of the Arlian's throat. The Arlian gurgled as the Saiyan's iron grip managed to crush the hard exterior of its neck, finally leaving its existence with a loud snap. Vegeta, still enraged with pain, picked up the axe and stake and threw them, killing two more guards before they opened fire on him, grazing him in the calf and bicep before he fell. Too injured to stand, the guards came forward and retrieved him, dragging him through the sand and out of the arena as the applause of thousands of bloodthirsty bugs echoed after him.

  
Good god, Zarbon gasped as Vegeta was thrown unceremoniously in his cell. What did you get yourself into today, little prince?

  
Shut up, Vegeta snapped, rolling over to place a hand on his bleeding bicep and hoping it wouldn't leave a scar. It would be unbecoming of a prince to have too many scars.

  
How many did you fight? Zarbon continued, ignoring Vegeta's snarling.

  
How many did I fight or how many did I kill? Vegeta countered angrily as he sat up.

  
Kill, I guess, Zarbon replied, showing his face over the side of his stone bunk.

  
About six.

  
Then they gunned you down, Zarbon said, smiling. Leave it to a Saiyan not to know when to quit.

  
Vegeta bared his teeth at the other alien. You'll be glad of that quality when it comes time to leave here, he said. Now did you play the glutton and eat everything?

  
Zarbon smiled again and disappeared, returning a second later and handing down the tray. Of course not. Can't let my liege starve, especially when he's the one bringing in the food, can I?

  
Most certainly not, Vegeta growled and tore into his meal.  


* * *

  
Can he take visitors yet? Goku's voice asked anxiously over the phone.

  
Bulma sighed as she pictured the look on his face, all wide-eyed and dancing from one foot to the other in impatience. Goku had never really gotten the hang of talking on the phone; he still sometimes thought that just because the other person could hear him they could see him as well. Actually, Goku, I think he is well enough for you to talk to him. You'd better not bring ChiChi or Gohan, though. This guy's a warrior born and bred, and if any of you were to piss him off you'd have trouble on your hands.

  
Okay, Bulma, he replied brightly, and she knew that he hadn't heard anything after she said it was okay to talk to Radditz.

  
I'll see you soon, then, she said, and hung up the phone, placing it on the stand in the small room. Bulma turned to look at the man in the bed, glancing quickly at the machinery to which he was attached to make sure everything was still normal. He's coming right over, she said to Radditz, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him sternly.

  
Raddtiz's mouth pressed into a line and he just kept staring at her quietly from underneath those dark, heavy eyebrows. Very well, he mumbled, not moving even to blink.

  
Bulma shifted uneasily in his gaze as she searched for her watch. It should take him about an hour to get here, she said. I don't know how you feel about talking to you long-lost brother, but I have to warn you that he's not what you expect. Goku has been Earth-raised, and doesn't have a clue about your race. The person you knew as Kakarott died over twenty years ago when he hit his head.  
Radditz shook his head. Kakarott lives in there somewhere, whether Goku knows it or not. He has Saiyan blood, and that's all it takes, he replied gruffly.

  
Bulma scowled and shrugged. Think what you like, she said nonchalantly and stood up. Whatever's going on between you two is none of my business.

  
It might be, Radditz blurted, then cursed himself for opening his mouth again.

  
Bulma turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Oh really? What makes you say that?

  
Radditz's nostrils flared in frustration and he took a deep breath. You're the one with all the technology, apparently, and I may need you to complete my mission.

  
Bulma's curiosity was piqued. What mission? she asked, intrigued, but was met with the stony silence she was coming to associate with the Saiyan warrior.

  
Come back with Kakarott when he shows up. Then you'll both know everything, he replied, and finally shut his eyes.

  
Bulma frowned at the warrior and gave the machines one last look. Satisfied, she grabbed the phone from the table and left the room to order a big lunch for her guests.  


* * *

  
Goku cried as he landed in the yard. Bulma, I'm here!

  
Bulma stuck her head out of one of the second-story windows and waved an arm. Just a second, Goku, she shouted. I just have to finish typing a report. Goku smiled back and waited until the door nearest to him opened.

  
How is he? he asked anxiously, stepping into the building.

  
Better, but he still needs rest, Bulma replied, shutting the door behind him. Don't pester him with too many questions.

  
Goku nodded solemnly and followed her down the corridor to the infirmary. When she opened the door he saw her parents already inside, her mother chatting away merrily at the alien, who appeared not to be interested or even listening. The alien's eyes flickered when he caught sight of Goku, but the rest of his sharp features remained motionless.

  
Isn't he a good-looking young man, Bulma? Mrs. Briefs chortled, and Bulma rolled her eyes. The alien's cheeks reddened slightly, the black eyes sliding away from Goku to rest tentatively on Bulma. Goku cocked his head to one side as he observed it all, unsure what exactly was happening.

  
Go ahead, introduce yourself, Bulma said to no one in particular.

  
Goku jumped forward, extending a hand to Radditz. I'm Son Goku, he said brightly, holding his hand there for some moments before it became apparent that the alien was not about to shake hands or even move.

  
I am Radditz, son of Bardock and brother of Kakarott, subject of the prince of Vejiitasei, the alien finally replied, scowling at Goku.

  
Goku swallowed hard, feeling uncomfortable. So, Radditz, what brings you here? he said with a forced laugh, unable to shake the notion that the situation was rapidly leaving his sphere of control.

  
Radditz's scowl deepened and he almost seemed to sigh. My mission is to retrieve Kakarott and go to the aid of my Prince, who has been captured on Rihon 8.

  
That's only part of the story, isn't it? Bulma interrupted. I want to know why Goku's here in the first place if he's a Saiyan!

  
Radditz looked at Bulma and reddened again. I shall start from the beginning. Kakarott, you were sent to Earth by your fellow Saiyans to clear the planet of all life so that it could be sold to our employers. The majority of Saiyan children are dispatched in this manner; it often only takes one of our children to conquer weaker planets such as this one, especially in oozaru form.

  
What form? Goku interjected, hands balling into fists.

  
Radditz's eyes opened wider in surprise. You mean you don't know? You never looked at the full moon?

  
Goku's weight shifted back and forth from one foot to the other. No! Tell me, please, he asked, desperate to know about his true background.

  
When a Saiyan sees the light of the full moon, a chemical is released at the base of his tail that causes him to transform into a giant monkey. That is our oozaru form. But that is beside the point, Radditz snapped angrily, tiring of giving a history lesson. What happened after you were shipped offworld is why I'm here. Mere moments after you left our father was killed trying to stop Freeza from destroying our home planet. Unfortunately his efforts were in vain and Freeza, whom we were working for, destroyed Vejiitasei anyway. Only four Saiyans were left alive: me, you, Nappa, and Prince Vegeta. Many years later Nappa and I realized what actually happened to Vejiitasei, but since Vegeta seemed to be in Freeza's favor, we knew there was nothing we could do about it. Then the order came for all three of us to be sent to Rihon 8 with Zarbon, Freeza's top henchman. It was to be the end of the Saiyans. However, I devised a plan to send Vegeta here against his will while Nappa and I tried to defeat Zarbon. The plan backfired and I was sent instead, leaving Nappa and Vegeta with Zarbon on that horrible planet.

  
Bulma shook her head. I still don't understand why you had to come here, she said.

  
Radditz squeezed his jaw shut for a moment, trying to think of the best way to explain it. I had found out through an old database that my brother, Kakarott, was sent to this planet, but that it had never been cleared. That meant that he was either dead or there was another reason for his failure to complete his mission. At any rate, I felt there was a chance he was alive. One more Saiyan in our group could have enabled us to defeat Freeza and avenge our race, since Freeza seems to fear us. But since my plan failed I must try to get to Prince Vegeta and rescue him. He's the only chance we have of ever winning.

  
He's strong then? Goku asked, his interest in the conversation returning.

  
One of the strongest in the universe, Radditz replied. So will you acknowledge your Saiyan heritage and come with me to aid our prince?

  
Bulma suddenly stepped in between the two men, arms spread wide and a scowl on her face. Why in the hell should he help you? she snarled. You just told us that he was sent to destroy all life on this planet, and then you want us to help you?

  
Radditz blinked at her, face not revealing his shock. This Earth-woman had spunk. Perhaps she would pass that on to her offspring... He's a Saiyan, was his short reply. And as a Saiyan, it is doubtful he will pass up a chance to fight.

  
Bulma looked over at Goku, and noticed with alarm that he had that screwed-up expression on his face that meant he was thinking. You can't be considering this, she said to him, opening her arms. This is insane.

  
But Bulma, if they really need our help, Goku said, face almost pained as he looked back at her.

  
No way, Goku. They just sound like a bunch of murderous aliens to me. This Freeza fellow might have been right to wipe them all out, she said with a violent shake of her head.

  
Radditz followed the exchange with interest. Although he didn't have his scouter, he could tell that Kakarott had the inherent Saiyan strength, and yet this frail earthling was telling him what to do. He wondered vaguely if she held some sort of important command position, but then he heard Freeza's name. Freeza is a xenocidal bastard, Radditz spat, scowling.

  
Bulma turned to him, hands on her hips. And Saiyans aren't? she countered. You just told me that children were sent to destroy all life on certain planets. How is that not xenocidal?

  
It wasn't our choice, it was our job, as directed by Freeza, Radditz replied coldly, determined not to let the woman get the better of him.

  
But if you didn't agree with him why didn't you rebel? she asked, voice heated.

  
Radditz shifted his weight in the bed, trying not to notice how her face was flushed and her eyes sparkling. I didn't say we didn't agree with him, he growled. But even if we did we didn't have a choice. If Nappa or I did anything wrong Freeza would have killed Vegeta.

  
Bulma snapped. Thus far he doesn't sound like anything special.

  
Radditz finally reddened in rage. No one speaks ill of the Prince, he hissed, starting to rise out of the bed. He didn't care how beautiful she was, or if she could breed with him or not, loyalty to his lord was bred into him and no one would mar his liege's name.

  
Goku put a hand on Bulma's shoulder, looking meaningfully past her at the other Saiyan. Waves of power hit him like physical blows as Radditz began to radiate energy, and Goku gasped. Bulma heard him and immediately grasped the situation. Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I don't know him, so I guess I can't judge, she said with a waving of hands. All that I'm getting at is that we don't know any of you or what your real motives are, and we have no reason at all to trust you or help you.

  
Goku tightened his grip on her shoulder. Radditz, what will you do if I refuse to help? he asked quietly, staring at his brother.

  
A cold smile spread across Radditz's face. I would have to make it so you had no choice, he replied with a dark chuckle. I need someone to aid me in retrieving Vegeta. It will be you, regardless of what you want.

  
Just how healed is he? Goku whispered in Bulma's ear.

  
She turned her head a bit so he could hear her. Almost fully, she said with a little groan. Radditz was the biggest man she had ever seen, with the exception of the Ox King, and the Saiyan was nothing but muscle. She had confidence in Goku's abilities, but Radditz was a ruthless space pirate with far more battle experience and a larger physique. Bulma felt a cold lump settle in the pit of her stomach as she weighed their chances. Even if you force Goku, how do you expect to get off the planet? she asked Radditz. Your pod was severely damaged.

  
Raddtiz's smile deepened but remained chilly. That's were you come in. I can tell from my surroundings that you have fairly advanced technology, and you apparently own it all. Once Kakarott is taken care of how do you expect to stop me?

  
Bulma shuddered and leaned back against Goku's solid body. You're a monster, she gasped, putting her hands to her collarbones.

  
Radditz shrugged and got out of bed. Does it matter? he said as he cracked his knuckles. Vegeta will soon be safe and we'll once again have a chance of beating Freeza. Now come on, little brother, what will it be?

  
Goku stepped around Bulma, positioning her behind him. I don't want anyone to be hurt, he said in a low voice. Just leave us in peace.

  
Radditz laughed heartily. Peace? Have all your years on this planet made you soft?

  
She's right, you are insane, Goku growled. Forget it. I'll never help you.

  
But I'm family, Kakarott, the only real family you have,Radditz replied with his cold smile.

  
My family is here. My wife, child, and I are earthlings! Goku shouted, and Bulma could see the veins starting to stand out in his neck. 

  
Radditz scowled and crossed his arms across his massive chest, his unruly hair spilling down to his knees. Fine. It's obvious you have no loyalty to your heritage. But your son, however, is still young enough to be trained properly. You may go, but I'm taking your son with me.

  
Goku yelled,baring his teeth, and Bulma took a step back. Not Gohan!

  
I'll get help, Bulma said, and dashed out of the room. Radditz took a step as if to stop her, but was halted by Goku's hand on his chest.

  
Leave her out of this, Goku snarled, glaring up at his brother.

  
As you wish, for now, Radditz replied menacingly. But that only means that it's your turn.

  
Goku grinned. You'll have to catch me first, he said, and ran across the room, threw open the window, and disappeared all before Radditz could blink.

  
This will be your last game, Kakarott, Radditz growled, and followed Goku's lead. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't know how you do it, Vegeta, Zarbon mumbled as he watched Vegeta stretch. The holes in his arm and legs had healed completely in days, and his knee was also doing considerably better, while Zarbon was finally able to sit up under his own power.

  
I'm a Saiyan, Vegeta replied. And my injuries were mostly external. He continued to stretch, his muscles moving fluidly beneath the ragged bodysuit and cracked armor. Footsteps echoed down the hall towards them, and Vegeta's sensitive ears picked up the sound. He straightened and flexed a bicep, readying himself for the battles that he knew were coming.

  
What will you do when you've beaten them all? Zarbon asked, voice low as it reached for Vegeta through the darkness. Vegeta did not turn around to look at the other alien, but continued to stare straight ahead at the barred door of their cell. The Arlian guards unlocked the door and stood there, weapons at the ready and red eyes shining dully in the dim light as they waited for the Saiyan to leave his cell. Vegeta slowly strode to the portal, ignoring the guards and walking silently down the hall by himself. Zarbon sighed as the cell door swung shut with a creak, then concentrated his power as he began the task of making it from his bunk to the ground in one piece.  


* * *

  
You can't be serious about this, Goku said, turning to face his brother. He had tired of running from Radditz, finally opting to land in a desert so that if it came to a battle no one would be injured.

  
Brother, I have never been more serious. You are a Saiyan. It is your duty to come with me and rescue our prince, Radditz replied, also landing slowly as little clouds of sand whipped around his bare knees.

  
It sounds to me like he's not so great either, if he'd order us to kill entire species, Goku said, drops of sweat rolling down his pounding temple. Please, just leave us in peace. I'm sure that if you want to go rescue him by yourself Bulma will help you get the equipment.

  
This is a question of honor, Kakarott, Radditz hissed. You can't be allowed to disgrace our family like this. Maybe if you still had your tail you'd realize it.

  
Goku shrugged, a vacant grin crossing his face. I'm not really family, not anymore, he said. I'm Son Goku, not Kakarott.

  
Then I'm afraid Son Goku will have to die, Radditz replied coldly, raising a hand and pointing a finger at Goku. Then I'll take your son and fetch Vegeta.

  
Goku yelled and launched himself at the alien. Radditz's eyes widened and stared as Goku came hurtling toward him like a orange bullet. He raised his hands to defend, expecting a blow, but instead Goku veered off and rocketed away into the sky. Radditz whipped around, his long hair blowing in his face and allowing his brother a few extra seconds of escape time. With a growl, he launched himself after his sibling and sliced through the air in pursuit.

  
Goku shouted as he burst through the door. Get Gohan and run into the woods!

  
ChiChi stuck her head through the kitchen door and stared at her husband, black eyes blinking in confusion. What are you talking about? she asked, brows slowly lowering into a scowl. Goku took a few steps toward her, arms outstretched and alarmed expression on his face. She stepped into the doorway fully, hands on her hips as she shook her head. This isn't another one of your stupid stunts, is it?

  
Goku scowled back and lunged at her, grabbing around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. I'm not joking, he said gruffly. Now where's Gohan?

  
ChiChi's cheeks reddened in rage and she struck her fists against his back with all her might. You are not going to treat me like a sack of potatoes! she screeched. Now put me down this instant!

  
Goku rearranged his grip on her and ran through the house opening doors and shouting Gohan's name. Where is he? he asked his wife, who cuffed him upside the head. He grabbed her and held her in front of him, his fingers digging into her skin. Dammit, ChiChi, where is he? he demanded.

  
ChiChi stared at her husband like he was a stranger. Goku, what's wrong? He's outside in the back, reading, she replied, trembling a little in his grip. His eyes widened and he threw her over his shoulder once again as he dashed out the back door. ChiChi felt him come to a dead stop as the sunlight hit her skin, aware of little tremors running under his clothing as his muscles convulsed. His grip on her relaxed and she slid down his chest until her feet rested firmly on the ground. She could see the tendons in his neck standing out like spider webs and she twined her fingers into the folds of his gi as he stood rigid under her touch. He was so incredibly tense that she was afraid to turn around, but finally a weak whimper reached her ears and she turned her head to look, gasping at what she saw. There was the alien, the one who claimed to be Goku's brother, holding her son in the air by the back of his clothing. Oh no, she groaned, leaning against her husband and reaching out an arm towards her son. Don't hurt him, please.

  
Radditz laughed and curled Gohan under his elbow like a loaf of bread. Don't fret. If this one gets destroyed we can just make more, he chuckled, and watched as Goku tensed further. If you keep it up you'll explode, brother, he sneered. But you really don't need to worry about your son. He's far too valuable to waste. I don't understand why you won't just join me.

  
Because you pull stunts like this! ChiChi shouted, stepping away from Goku with her hands rolled into fists. You give my son back this instant! she screamed, springing towards the Saiyan.

  
ChiChi, no! Goku yelled, stepping behind her and trying to grab her, but she moved out of his grasp and threw a mighty punch at Radditz. Goku shouted as Radditz's tail came up under her chin and sent her flying into the air. Goku caught her before she could hit the ground and glared at Radditz murderously.

  
Put her away and try to get your son back, Radditz said coldly, all traces of mocking humor gone from his deep voice, and rose into the air.

  
A tear rolled down Goku's face, catching the sunlight like a prism as he listened to his son's frightened wails faded into the blue sky. ChiChi groaned in his grip and he bowed his head, going inside to put her in bed.

  
Radditz was rocketing through the air at a good pace when something white and fluttering appeared before him, startling him enough that his grip on his nephew loosened and he nearly dropped the boy. He quickly regained control and once again held the child tightly, then focused his gaze on whatever had appeared so suddenly before him.

  
I heard you were planning to destroy this planet, a gruff voice growled. I guess you didn't know that I want this planet intact when I take it over.

  
Radditz's eyebrows rose a little as a mark of his surprise. A Namekian? he said. This is unexpected. What business do you have with me?  
The caped man gestured idly with a green hand. Like I said, this is going to be my planet. I won't let something like you take it over or destroy it.  
Radditz smiled. What do you think you can do to stop me? he said with a chuckle.

  
The Namekian snarled, baring sharp white teeth. he growled, and launched a bright yellow ball of ki at the other warrior.

  
That's all? Radditz replied, and batted the ki ball casually back at the sender. The Namekian gasped as the ball of light hit him and exploded, sending him to the ground. Radditz snorted in disdain as the Namekian hit the dirt. So much for him, Radditz said to his nephew. The boy looked up at him, black eyes wide and frightened. Radditz sighed. What's your name, boy? he asked, trying to be less harsh.

  
the child said, voice quivering with unshed tears.

  
Well, Gohan, I'm your uncle Radditz so there's nothing to be afraid of, Radditz replied, holding the boy out in front of him and examining the child closely. You know that's a fine tail you have, he said, trying to put the boy at ease.

  
Gohan ran a finger under his nose and sniffled. Thank you. Daddy says I get it from him.

  
Radditz smiled. You certainly do. Why doesn't your father have a tail?

  
The little boy shrugged, obviously feeling a little more relaxed. He lost it when he was little. He had it one night, then the next morning he woke up and it was gone. But you still have yours, he replied, pointing at the tail curled tightly around Radditz's waist. Why do you keep it curled up like that?

  
Radditz moved the boy back under his arm, casting a glance at the Namekian on the ground, who was starting to move around again. So it doesn't get grabbed or hurt when I'm fighting, he said, and began to fly away.  


* * *

  
So how did you do today? Zarbon asked, sliding off the stone slab as Vegeta staggered into the cell. 

  
Vegeta was holding his hand to his head, blood oozing between his fingers. You seem to be stronger, he replied, glancing at Zarbon as the green-haired man leaned against the damp wall.

  
I am, thank you very much, Zarbon said. Now answer my question.

  
I killed eight. Three guards, Vegeta said, moving towards Zarbon and sitting on the cot.

  
Zarbon sighed and sat down next to the Prince. If you want the guards dead why don't you kill them all with one massive blast? he asked, puzzled.

  
Vegeta glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and grunted. Zarbon sighed again and took Vegeta's hand, peeling it away from his head. It's just a head wound, Vegeta hissed, yanking his hand out of Zarbon's grasp.

  
Zarbon smiled. You don't need any more head wounds, he replied jovially. He reached down and tore off a strip of cloak. We got more food, by the way, he noted as he dipped the cloth in the water dish and handed it to Vegeta, who began to dab at the wound bleeding heavily at his hairline. Zarbon folded his hands in his lap and waited for Vegeta to respond, but after a few minutes he realized the futility of his action. I noticed you're not as banged-up as usual, he said, looking at the Saiyan expectantly.

  
We were able to use small ki attacks today, Vegeta said with a small smile. Some of the warriors may know how to use ki attacks, but ki shields are far beyond them. He tossed the bloody rag at Zarbon, who caught it, wrung it out, and dampened it with more water before throwing it back.

  
I still don't understand why you don't just kill everyone while they're not expecting it, Zarbon sighed, picking at some dirt lodged underneath his fingernail.

  
Vegeta hissed and dabbed at his wound, casting a black glance sidelong at the other alien. Has it ever occurred to you, you green freak, that I don't want everyone dead? he snapped, grip on the rag involuntarily convulsing and causing bloody water to stream down the front of his face so that it resembled a horrible mask. 

  
Zarbon scowled and crossed his legs, tossing his green braid over his shoulder. Now, now, little prince, no need to start calling people names, he chided coldly, looking down his narrow nose with glittering amber eyes. You may need that person's help someday, and when you do they might not help you if you were nasty to them earlier.

  
Vegeta shifted uncomfortably on the slab, his scowl deepening. What are you, my nursemaid? he growled, tossing the rag back at Zarbon.

  
A smile passed briefly over Zarbon's mouth as he caught the rag, cleaned it, and returned it. The way things are going, apparently I am, he said with a chuckled. And don't forget that I'm capable of punishing you whenever I like.

  
Don't presume to threaten me, Vegeta snarled, and ignored the wound, the thick red blood winding itself down the side of his head like an angry snake.

  
Zarbon blinked and put his fingers to the base of his throat, the darkness that had settled on his features completely gone. Eh? Threaten you? Prince Vegeta, I would never do anything to harm you. You're far too valuable.

  
In many ways, Vegeta said under his breath and wiped away the blood with the rag.   


* * *

  
The ground buzzed past him like an endless blue and green carpet as he zoomed through the air, occasionally waving a hand in front of his face to clear away the vapor the cloud created as it flew. Faster, Kintoun, Goku whispered to himself, sweat beading on his brow. A green blur moved beneath him, and with a nudge of his heel the little cloud he was riding stopped dead in its tracks as he surveyed the ground below. Bands of pink and green skin, as well as yards of white cape, quivered as it rose from the ground, unsteadily at first but gaining stability with altitude as it neared Goku.  


I might have known you were mixed up in all of this, a gruff voice snorted as the eyes studied him from underneath hairless green brows.  


Goku breathed, uncertain what to do next. His hands flexed involuntarily as the battle between the urge to fight the green man on the spot and pursue Gohan raged inside of him. What do you want? I'm kind of in a hurry.

  
Piccolo straightened his turban and continued to stare at Goku. I just ran into a rather unpleasant fellow. I gathered he is planning to threaten this planet. Well, we both know I won't allow that, since I have my own goals to achieve, ruling this place being one of them. But he seems terribly strong. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't destroy him on my own.

  
Goku nodded even though he wasn't really sure what Piccolo was getting at. He has my son, and claims to be my brother. I have to stop him, he said, looking past the green man in the direction he thought he felt Radditz go.

  
Piccolo snorted and crossed his brawny green arms across his chest. It would seem for the moment that we desire the same result from this encounter- to be rid of this new warrior. It pains me to do this, since I was planning to kill you first, but I think it would be in our best interests if we joined forces.

  
Goku blinked in amazement. What? You want to be allies?

  
Piccolo frowned. For a short time, yes, he replied testily, tapping white-nailed fingers on his forearm as the wind whipped through his cape. Although you would have to realize that once this intruder is defeated things will return to their previous condition.

  
Goku nodded again, grunting. Well, okay, if that's the way you want it. I don't really have a choice.

  
Piccolo's lips parted in a cool smile to reveal his sharp white teeth. he growled with satisfaction.

  
I just want my son unharmed, Goku said softly, looking down to the ground.

  
Then we have no time to waste, Piccolo replied, and the two sped off into the clouds.  


* * *

  
Radditz found a spot he liked, with a broad green pasture and woods nearby for food. He scented the wind carefully as he set the little boy down gently on the grass, trying to get a whiff of Kakarott, who he knew had to be following him. As he watched the child settle down in the grass and begin hunting for bugs to play with he wondered how he was going to be able to fight them well when he couldn't even read their power levels. A brief moment of longing passed through his stomach as he regretted not having the beautiful Bulma return his scouter to him before he fled. He sighed, telling himself that his people fought successful battles for thousands of years without any sort of technological aid, but then again they also didn't have to fight people who used high-powered ki attacks until after the advent of the scouter. The little boy squealed and picked up a shiny green beetle, holding it up to the sun to watch the light glint off of the iridescent back of the little animal. A smile crept across Radditz's face, and he wondered idly what any offspring Bulma produced would look like. She was a feisty one, and was intelligent and wealthy in addition to her looks. He would be willing to wager whatever children she mothered would be strong and sharp, and a little shiver of anticipation ran up and down his spine. The Saiyan race had a chance of being reborn, and if he was lucky he would find a way to get the blue-haired earth female to mate with him.  
He was startled out of his reverie by a horrible crying and he turned around to see Gohan howling at the top of his lungs. Radditz scooted over to the boy and looked at him, his arms resting on his knees as he sat. What's wrong? he asked gruffly.

  
Big, black, watery eyes stared up at him pleadingly. I'm hungry. My tummy is empty, Gohan choked in between sobs.

  
Radditz looked at him blankly, not expecting such a display for mere hunger. What in the hell was Kakarott raising his son to be? What? Well, what do you normally eat? he asked, having no idea what a child could or couldn't stomach.

  
Gohan blinked a few times, the line of his mouth quivering slightly as he tried to rein in his crying. Mommy usually gives me fruit for my afternoon snack, he whimpered.

  
Radditz stood, surveying his surroundings quickly. Kakarott was probably close, and he didn't want to lose track of the boy before the battle even started. Don't you dare move, he cautioned Gohan with a glare.

  
The boy hiccoughed and looked at him. he asked uncomprehendingly.

  
Radditz scratched the back of his head, scowling. There are monsters here that will eat you right up, he said, casting a quick glance about just in case there were dangerous animals lurking in the bushes. Gohan nodded solemnly in reply and looked around him as well. That's a good boy, Radditz said, and dashed off into the undergrowth, only to emerge a few minutes later with a handful of berries. Does this look anything like what you normally eat? he asked, kneeling in front of the boy.

  
Gohan reached out a stubby hand and poked gingerly at one of the purple berries. he said quietly. Mom gives those to me sometimes.  
Radditz sighed in relief. Then eat up, he ordered, and put the berries into the pouch of fabric created by the shirt and Gohan's lap. The little boy beamed up at him, eyes sparkling with gratitude and excitement. Radditz felt the blood rise a little to his cheeks and he stood up abruptly, scanning the sky for signs of his brother's approach.

  
He didn't have long to wait. He spotted the flying cloud and the flapping cape of the Namekian about a mile away, the two figures painfully obvious against the bright daytime sky. he snarled under his breath. The two warriors descended upon him quickly, and he half-expected an immediate offensive, but then he recalled that they didn't know the boy's situation, and he felt his shoulders relax. They certainly didn't look so tough.

  
Where's Gohan? Goku shouted as his feet touched the ground. Is he okay?

  
Radditz chuckled coldly. Of course he's okay. Do you honestly think that I would hurt my own nephew when he is so valuable to me?  
He'd be a fool to trust you, the green man hissed.

  
Radditz laughed again. Shut up, Namekian, he said. He focused his attention on Kakarott, dismissing Piccolo for a moment. Are you sure you won't join me, brother? he asked, extending a hand.

  
Goku's own hand balled into a fist. Don't you dare call me brother, he spat. A real brother wouldn't threaten my family and kidnap my son!  
Radditz let his hand drop and shook his head. Pity. I just have the future of our race in mind, that's all. You can't blame me for not wanting to become extinct. I'll give you one last chance. Join me, so your son doesn't have to.

  
Don't listen to him, Goku, Piccolo rasped, lowering into a fighting stance. Goku nodded and they launched themselves simultaneously at the lone Saiyan warrior. Radditz stepped in between them and elbowed them both soundly on the spine, knocking them to the ground with a grunt.

  
Too slow, boys, Radditz chuckled, and adjusted one of his wrist guards.

  
Goku barked a laugh and took off his shirt, dropping down to the ground with a thud. Slow, huh? Let's see if this helps, he said, separating the dark blue undershirt from his orange gi. He reached down and removed the cloth at his wrists as well as his boots, then retied his belt and stood upright with a smug smile.

  
Goku, you dog, you've been practicing with weighted clothing as well? Piccolo murmured, and removed his own weighted turban and cloak.

  
Goku turned and looked at him with a smile. Good luck, Piccolo, he said. I'm glad we're fighting on the same side for once. Piccolo snorted in reply, so Goku pressed on. There's just one question I have to ask: what happens to the dragonballs if you die?

  
Piccolo scowled at Goku angrily. Why? You planning to side with your brother and kill me?

  
Goku's eyes widened in genuine shock. No! I didn't even think that. I was just wondering, in case we get hurt.

  
Piccolo's face returned to its grim expression and he shook his head. If I go, so do the dragonballs, and no one gets wished back.

  
Radditz's scowl deepened as he regarded the Namekian carefully. Dragonballs? What are dragonballs? he asked, flexing his hands dangerously.

  
Oh, they're seven balls that you find and gather together to summon the dragon, who then grants any one wish your heart desires, Goku replied as Piccolo put his hand over his eyes and groaned.

  
And they can bring people back from the dead? Radditz said, eyes widening.

  
Piccolo reached out to stop Goku from talking, but Goku unwittingly took a step forward and out of Piccolo's grasp. Oh, sure, so long as they haven't been dead for more than a year, Goku said, hooking his thumbs in his belt.

  
Radditz smiled. he said, voice low and dangerous. I suddenly feel much better about killing you.

  
Goku's jaw dropped and Piccolo slapped him upside the head. Get a hold on yourself, Goku. It isn't like you didn't know he was evil, he snarled. Now let's go!

  
Goku said with a nod, and lunged at Radditz while Piccolo ran alongside him. Radditz chuckled as the two warriors sped towards him, darting in between them and sinking his elbows into their backs. They grunted in unison and crashed into the dirt, only lying still for a moment before rising slowly. They let out another cry, rushing the Saiyan warrior again, only to meet with the heels of his boots with their faces. Piccolo staggered a few steps back while Goku fell down, clutching his nose. Piccolo snarled as Goku stood, wiping blood off of his upper lip. I don't think we're going to win this way, Goku confided quietly. Piccolo rolled his eyes and frowned.

  
Then let's try a different way, he replied, and dashed off to the side. Don't let him get away. I'm going to gather some energy for a big attack. Goku nodded and took a deep breath, placing his hands a few inches apart at his side. He watched one of Radditz's eyebrows raise and Goku let loose the ball of energy with a yell. Radditz stood calmly as the blue ball of light came towards him, putting his hands up and bracing himself at the last minute. The ball exploded, and Goku could see his brother's long black hair whipping wildly in the wind the blast created. After a few moments the vapor disappeared into the wind, leaving Radditz standing, unharmed except for slightly singed palms.

  
Oh, you'll have to do better than that, Radditz chided, brushing off his palms on his chest plate.

  
Goku shrugged. he said calmly, and few a few hundred feet in the air, smiling down on his brother. He spread his hands apart once again, but this time let loose a ball of much larger proportions and power. He brought his hands together slightly as the blue ball flew away from him, and its speed increased. Radditz smiled and stepped to the side, but his smile disappeared as Goku moved his hands as well, and the energy ball redirected itself right at Radditz. With a gasp Radditz turned and began to run, ducking and weaving to try and avoid the blue mass, but no matter how he moved the blast followed him. He heard Goku's chuckling and turned around.

  
he shouted, and braced himself, hands outstretched. The ball hit him with incredible force, but after the vapor cleared Radditz still stood, unharmed.

  
What in the? Goku whispered as he let himself drift back to the earth.

  
Goku, move! Piccolo yelled, and Goku dashed away as Radditz's laughter halted abruptly and turned. Piccolo was glowing yellow, the veins standing out at his temples as sweat rolled down his skin.

  
The Namekian! I forgot! Radditz hissed to himself, staring as Piccolo let loose a corkscrew of yellow light. He saw the sharp white teeth flash in a smile, and he realized with horror that he couldn't avoid the blast, for it was too strong and too fast. He grunted as it hit him and staggered back.  
Piccolo laughed as the Saiyan was engulfed with smoke, watching as his blast continued through the the first explosion zone and cut into a mountain several miles away. That'll teach you Saiyan scum, he murmured, crossing his arms across his chest with a gloating smile that faded the second the smoke cleared.

  
Not bad, Radditz said smugly as he pointed to his shoulder, which was singed and oozing with blood. Look what it did to my armor. Unfortunately your aim was a little off.

  
Goku gasped, looking over at Piccolo with alarm. Do you have any other attacks? he asked the Namekian desperately.

  
Piccolo's mouth pressed into a tight line. That was it. No more, he replied solemnly. Don't you have any attacks?

  
Goku shook his head, eyes still wide. No, but there's no way I'm stopping! he cried, and rushed Radditz, feeling Piccolo follow his lead. 

  
Do you think you're the only two who can manage ki attacks? Radditz snapped, and a white light zoomed towards them. Goku dodged and hit the ground, the light blinding him as it exploded. After a few moments he felt the wind clear away the debris, and he stood, looking around frantically. Radditz was standing in front of him, hands on hips and laughing wildly as the wind whipped through his unruly mane. He glanced around for Piccolo and found the warrior standing off to one side, face a mask of pain, holding his shoulder tightly. The wind left Goku's lungs in a rush as he realized that Piccolo had one arm less than before the blast.

  
Goku cried, dashing close to the green man. Are you okay?

  
I'm fine. I think I can manage one more attack if you can keep him busy, Piccolo replied in a low voice.

  
Can you do it with only one arm? he asked with alarm. Piccolo nodded grimly. Goku said, glancing at Radditz to make sure he hadn't moved. I'm really glad we're working together!

  
Piccolo's lip curled. Don't get too comfortable. This is the move I was saving for you.

  
Goku looked at him in disappointment for a second, then hurtled himself in Radditz's direction. Oh, no, Radditz said with a laugh. You aren't going to distract me again! Suddenly Goku was gone from his vision, and he hit the ground with a thud.

  
You were careless! Goku laughed, holding Radditz's tail triumphantly. I remember how much my tail hurt when someone squeezed it!

  
Radditz clawed at the sod in agony, paralyzed. You fool! You have no idea what you're doing! he spat between gasps. Let me go!

  
Goku's face twisted as he gave the tail a yank. No way! Not after all your threats! he shouted.

  
Please, I'm your brother! Radditz pleaded, sweat beading on his brow from the pain that was rocketing up his spine from the base of his tail.

  
Some brother! Goku grunted angrily. You've treated everyone like dirt since you woke up, and a good brother doesn't kidnap his nephew!

  
He's fine, I'll let him go now that I know neither of you will join me. Just give me a ship and I'll be out of your hair, I promise! Radditz choked, the dirt working its way farther underneath his fingernails.

  
No, Goku! You can't trust him! Piccolo shouted frantically.

  
Goku's grip on the tail relaxed a little. Do you promise? he asked, voice stern.

  
I promise, Radditz sobbed, gripping the grass harder as he reached the limits of his endurance. He felt his tail slip from Goku's grasp, and a smile crossed his face. He pushed upward with all his might and flew in with his elbow, connecting with Goku's midsection. Goku fell the the ground with a grunt and rolled over, holding his stomach as Radditz put a foot on his back. Winding his tail around his waist tightly, he turned a palm towards Goku and let loose a barrage of ki balls, laughing as they ripped through Goku's clothes, shredding them, and exploded on his skin. Goku's screams worked up through the air and were carried away on the high winds, intertwining with Radditz's laughter. Goku lay limp underneath Radditz's foot, nearly unconscious, when he saw the bushes a few yards in front of him move. His vision was blurring, but he could see the bright yellow of the coat his son wore.

  
he croaked, reaching a hand forward.

  
Uncle Radditz, what are you doing to my daddy? the little boy's voice trembled, and Goku felt the pressure on his back release as Radditz removed his foot.

  
Nothing, Gohan, just go back in the bushes where it's safe, Goku heard his brother reply, and could dimly make out the thick black hair moving towards the yellow coat of his son. He saw Gohan's red hat nod and the little boy scurried back into the bushes, Radditz taking a step to follow him.  


Stay away from him, Goku growled, feeling panic renew his strength. He stood and pounced on the larger man, shoving his arms through Radditz's armpits and locking his hands behind Radditz's head. Hurry, Piccolo! he shouted, feeling Radditz's massive muscles struggle to shake him off. He planted his toes in the turf and shoved off, pushing himself and his brother towards Piccolo and away from Gohan. Radditz snarled and turned them a little, moving and flexing his arms to try and free himself, but was still weak from the wounds inflicted by Zarbon.

  
You fool, Radditz snarled. We'll both die like this!

  
That's fine with me, Goku said, voice shaking from exhaustion. I'll be wished back.

  
Don't do this! Radditz cried, and whipped around violently.

  
Goku had to scramble to retain his grip. Hurry, Piccolo, I can't do this much longer! Goku screamed, throwing his head back in pain as Radditz strained.

  
Piccolo replied, and pointed two fingers at the Saiyans. Goodbye, Goku. I can't say this doesn't work out in my favor!

  
Do it! Goku bellowed, drowning out Radditz's yell of terror. Piccolo smiled and released his ki beam once again. Radditz's eyes grew wide with fear and he flipped himself in a last desperate effort. Goku shouted in pain as the beam pierced his back, exiting his body through his chest. Radditz heard the shriek and felt Goku's grip break, and he tried to twist out of the way of the light as Goku's blood splattered on his back. The beam caught him in the side of his abdomen, tearing through his flesh and continuing on his way. He landed on the ground with a thud, coughing blood. He heard Goku's last gurgle, and he knew with sudden certainty that his brother was dead, and he knew he might be joining him shortly as he put his hands over the wound and felt hot blood coursing through his fingers. He looked above him and saw the Namekian standing there. 

  
If Prince Vegeta is alive he will come for me, Radditz croaked. And when he does you'll all pay.

  
He's stronger? Piccolo asked coldly.

  
A thousand times, Radditz replied, struggling to maintain consciousness as he heard the sudden hum of engines in the distance and wondered vaguely what was happening. His attention returned to Piccolo, who was pointing two fingers directly at his forehead. He closed his eyes, anticipating the death blow, when he heard little footsteps pattering towards them.

  
Don't kill him! Don't kill Uncle Radditz! Gohan shrieked, then stopped when he saw his father lying there, dead with a hole the size of a basketball blown through his chest. Gohan screeched, and a sudden glow surrounded him.

  
Radditz watched Piccolo's hand drop as he felt the warmth from Gohan's glow. He had no idea of the kid's power level, but he could tell by the look on the Namekian's face that it was going through the roof. Looks like I'm off the hook, he whispered to himself, noticing that the engine noises were very close by.

  
You've got power, kid, Piccolo murmured as he stepped close to the boy. The child looked up at him in fear and the power disappeared.

  
a female voice shouted, and Radditz heard Piccolo dart forward and snatch up the little boy. Put him down, Piccolo!

  
This child has immense power. Radditz mentioned another Saiyan, thousands of times stronger, who may be on his way to our planet at this very moment. With Goku dead there will be no way to defend ourselves, unless this child is trained, he heard Piccolo reply.

  
Why should I trust you when you killed Goku! the woman's voice yelled again, coming closer to Radditz.

  
Piccolo snorted. Don't dishonor Goku's sacrifice that kept you all safe. He made a conscious choice. Besides, you can wish him back with the dragonballs.

  
Radditz blinked, and suddenly Bulma's face was above him, blue eyes radiant. she whispered, and Radditz called out with all his might for Vegeta to come and save him. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

What's wrong, Vegeta? You look like you've seen a ghost? Zarbon said, putting a hand on the Saiyan's shoulder and shaking gently.

  
Vegeta shrugged off the other alien's hand and glared at him. Don't you ever touch me, he snarled. After a few moments he bared his teeth in frustration. Radditz is alive, he stated, not glancing over at Zarbon.

  
How do you know? Zarbon asked, leaning forward to try to catch Vegeta's eyes.

  
He just sent me a message, Vegeta replied.

  
Zarbon gasped. Are you Saiyans psychic or something?

  
Vegeta's scowl became more intense. We have certain mental powers, yes, but not a such a great distance unless it is very serious and very urgent. Now shut up or I'll rip your eyes out of that fine-boned little face of yours, he spat, hunching his shoulders and falling silent.

  
Zarbon said in annoyance, not liking to leave his curiosity unsatisfied, but one glance at the Saiyan prince let him know that now was not a good time to try and pry out information. He sighed and floated up slowly to his own bunk, testing out his power.

  
Vegeta heard Zarbon settle in above him and lay down himself, folding his arms behind his head and staring at the blank cold stone above his face. Radditz's image had been startling and unexpected. He hadn't even believed Radditz to be alive, and then his voice ripped through Vegeta's mind like a knife, screaming the Prince's name in alarm. The scream was accompanied by an image, that of a woman with blue eyes and hair and a creamy complexion, saying the word . Vegeta frowned as he wondered what it could mean. The woman was beautiful; in fact, he had never seen the like in all his travels, and except for her unusual coloring and round eyes she could have been Saiyan. What was going on with Radditz, and what were dragonballs? Vegeta felt his hands curl into fists behind his head, the frustration gnawing away at his stomach. His resolve to escape from Arlia hardened itself. He would do his damnedest to find Radditz and rebuild the Saiyan empire or die trying. 

* * *

  
You can't take him, Bulma said, cradling Goku's head in her lap. 

  
Piccolo looked down at her skeptically. I have to, he replied gruffly, awkwardly shifting the wailing little boy's weight under his arm. There isn't anyone else who can train this boy to harness his power by the time the other one comes.

  
Bulma's eyes widened as she stared back at him. Other one?

  
Piccolo nodded grimly. I already told you this because you already asked. Radditz mentioned another Saiyan, someone called Prince Vegeta, would be coming after him. If he's only twice as powerful as Radditz is we're all doomed.

  
she said, laying Goku's head down gently on the soil. Radditz has mentioned him before. He sounds pretty important.

  
Piccolo said, glancing away and baring his teeth. Bulma shuddered as the air thickened around him, veins standing out at his temples and beating in time with his heart. She flinched as he erupted in a fierce yell, which was accompanied by a squelching noise, and before she could blink a new arm exited the skin where the stump had been before. Bulma paled and scooted a few feet back, staring at the tall green man that held Gohan under his arm like a football.

  
What about Goku? she said softly, gripping the grass between her fingers.

  
Piccolo grunted. Wish him back. I'm sure Kami will make sure he's fine, he replied as he turned his back on her. One more thing: I'd kill Radditz while you still have the chance, if I were you. Two Saiyans will be more than we can handle.

  
Bulma swallowed and watched helplessly as he took to the sky, still holding the little boy. She heard a noise on the ramp of her airbus and turned to face the small bald man standing there with tears in his eyes. Goku's gone, Krillin, she said quietly, and gestured him over. Help me get him into the car. Krillin hurried over and bent to pick up Goku when the Saiyan's flesh shimmered for a brief moment before vanishing into thin air.

  
Krillin breathed, looking up at the sky as if to follow his friend through the clouds.

  
Bulma stood, hands on her hips, and followed his gaze. Nothing we can do now. Help me with Radditz, she ordered, and the two walked towards the fallen alien.  


* * *

  
Vegeta stood proudly in the sand of the arena, breathing slowly as he soaked in the sunlight. He sniffed the air deeply, inhaling the rare scent of fresh, warm air as he looked at the clouds slowly passing in front of the sun. He hadn't seen the sun in what seemed like years, and suddenly the scene of peace above him seemed so absurd that his face cracked in a bitter smile. Here he was, standing in the bloodstained sand of a battle arena, contemplating the quietness of the sun, the clean wind, and peace. He scowled, feeling the wind stir the hairs on his arms, for his sleeves had been used for rags long ago, along with the fabric of his boots and gloves. Vegeta felt oddly vulnerable, standing there in the eyes of thousands of bugs wearing only a sleeveless bodysuit. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at the crowd, digging his bare toes into the sand and awaiting his opponent to enter the battleground. Soon he was rewarded; the sound of gasping rippled through the spectators and thunderous clapping filling the arena. Vegeta looked up and had to clench his jaw to keep it from falling open. Standing at the opposite end of the battlefield was the largest bug he had ever seen in his entire life. It stood roughly twenty feet tall with huge segmented hands the color of rye and large, red, multi-lensed eyes. The realization that this was the champion hit him with the force of a space missile, and he knew that if he didn't win this fight he was dead for sure. It wasn't going to be a simple matter of dismantling his opponents for fun as it had been in the past, this would be a fight for his life. Unless, of course, the giant turned out to be incredibly slow and unskilled, but Vegeta could tell from the way it was flexing its arms that he had no such luck. Glancing around at the guards he searched for any weapons he could seize to aid him in his cause. All the guards, however, were holding the ki-piercing weapons, and all of them were aimed right at him. He gritted his teeth, knowing escape was impossible, and if this was the champion he wouldn't be allowed to use ki attacks, even though his opponent would. A snarl passed over his lips. Atlia had warned him about this; apparently the elites favored this particular champion because of its freakish size. It had been some sort of petty criminal, thrown into prison mainly because it was a misfit, but in the arena it had found a purpose for its huge size. Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a noise that signaled the beginning of the match and his instructions were shouted out to him by a guard: no ki attacks.

  
Vegeta was still cursing when the giant hand swung towards him. He dodged to the side, feeling the wind from the swipe tugging at his skin as the air was displaced. Rolling across the sand, he stood hurriedly just to encounter another gigantic hand coming at him. Vegeta smiled coldly and licked his upper lip, bringing his hands up and bracing himself as he came into contact with the fingers of the giant. He grit his teeth as he was pushed backward forcefully, the sand searing the bottoms of his bare feet with friction. His toes dug into the sand, slowing his motion until the two of them came to a dead stop. The giant emitted a raspy roar, and Vegeta planted both his hands on the giant's longest finger, vaulting up onto the giant's arm with a smile and scrambling it's length until he reached the shoulder. The creature turned its head to look at him, and he drew back a hand, pressing the fingers together like a blade. A large hand hovered at the edges of Vegeta's vision, and he laughed as he buried his arm to the elbow in the giant's eye. The Arlian screamed and clutched at its head, and Vegeta hovered nimbly out of its way, his arm dripping with fluid. He spun up in the air and above the Arlian, brows plunging and smiling wickedly. He may not be able to use ki attacks, but that didn't mean other sorts of attacks weren't allowed. Vegeta began to spin in the air, one arm outstretched with the hand of the opposite arm bracing the elbow, until the resistance of the air to him limb began to produce a whining sound. He could see through his blurred vision that the Arlian was facing him, and he whipped his body around, releasing his arm and clapping his hands together violently. The air seemed to shimmer for a split second and Vegeta rocketed away from the blasting zone as the sound waves hit the Arlian. A thunderous cracking noise echoed throughout the arena as the sonic attack exploded on the side of the Arlian's head, blowing apart the exoskeleton and letting fluid rush out the side of its head. Vegeta landed softly in the sand a few meters away, a smug smile resting on his sharp features as the Arlian toppled to the ground and lay still. A murmur ran through the crowd as the giant lay in the sand, making Vegeta snort a laugh. His eyes roamed over the crowd, resting on the royal box and examining the royal couple. An Arlian clad in white and scarlet robes sat on a stone throne, a circlet of golden leaves serving as a crown. By its side sat a different sort of Arlian, one with long, curling antenna and graceful wings. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he realized it must be a female. She was slender, which was only accentuated by the gauzy pink robes in which she was clad and held in front of her face. He could tell with his keen Saiyan vision that around one of her arms was wound a golden bracelet, which reached from her wrist to nearly her elbow. The male didn't have one, and he frowned as he puzzled over its significance. Suddenly cold fingers wrapped around his waist and slammed him into the ground, and as he glanced around he realized that his opponent wasn't dead. The Arlian stood up slowly, holding the little Saiyan in front of its face, and it emitted a grating laugh as it squeezed. Vegeta grunted as he felt his ribs bend in upon themselves, and he planted his hands on the Arlian's fingers, trying to pry himself free. If a rib punctured a lung he was done for. The other hand came up and took Vegeta's left arm between its fingers, pulling slowly. Vegeta shouted in pain as he felt the shoulder bones separate, and desperately kicked and squirmed in his efforts to escape. There was no way he was going to allow himself to be picked apart by an overgrown insect. The Arlian chuckled again, but swayed a little on its feet as fluid continued to pour down the side of its head. Vegeta inhaled as deeply as he could and gathered his energy, his aura flaring to life around him. The Arlian wavered, and Vegeta took to the air, hauling them up hundreds of feet above the arena and into the clouds that had begun to gather. The Arlian's grip on him tightened, and he felt the black fringes of unconsciousness flitter in his brain as his air supply was further cut. Finally their combined weight was too much to support, and they plummeted towards the sand, Vegeta dimly hearing the Arlian screech through his haze of pain. The sand appeared a few feet below him and he swerved upward with all his remaining strength, breaking the Arlian's grip as it crashed onto the ground with a crunch, its own weight causing its exoskeleton to cave in on itself. Vegeta landed heavily a meter away, falling on his knees and gasping as fluid leaked from the Arlian's ruined body onto the sand. A bigger enemy only means a bigger mess, Vegeta chuckled to himself, and stood slowly, facing the silent crowd and the ring of soldiers that began to move toward him slowly.  
Don't make a move, one of the soldiers warned him.

  
You're lucky, you all get to live today, Vegeta snarled, and the pain from his broken ribs rippled up his spine and into his head. He gave the soldiers one last glare and collapsed to the sand, unconscious, as the crowd went wild.  


* * *

  
Bulma sat by the bedside, staring at the bandages that were over the gaping wound in Radditz's abdomen. His heartbeat and breathing rate were normal, and she shook her head in disappointment. He would most certainly live, and she sort of wished he wouldn't, not after what he did to Goku. She had to remind herself, however, that it wasn't Radditz who killed Goku, but Piccolo who had done the deed. Moving a hand up to her forehead, she considered picking up the phone to call ChiChi, but she wasn't stable enough herself at the moment. She had known Goku for so long, and now he was dead. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it away, continuing to stare at the prone alien. They could bring Goku back no problem, but what awaited them when this Vegeta character showed up? If he showed up, she reminded herself, and wondered anyway what sort of person he had to be. He sounded terrifyingly strong, but at the same time it didn't sound like that was why Radditz was so incredibly loyal to him. A few more tears fell, and she realized that it didn't really matter to her. She didn't understand Saiyans, and didn't suppose she ever would. Even the way Goku worked had never really been clear to her. Was a sense of honor genetic? Was violence? She got out of her chair, realizing it had grown late, and walked over to Radditz to check on him one last time. She gazed down at the hard planes of his face, wondering what events had sharpened his handsome features. Pity suddenly spread through her, and she realized what a horrible mess the whole situation was. It wasn't really Radditz's fault, he was just doing as his desperate situation dictated, but Goku's reaction wasn't abnormal either. Bulma winced as she realized she had probably been the main factor in Goku not helping Radditz and causing the mess to begin with. She pushed that thought away and remembered Piccolo, who had been the one who killed Goku, and kidnapped Gohan, but he was also just acting in a self-preserving manner. She rested a hand on Radditz's bare arm and patted it lightly. I'm so sorry for all of this, she whispered to no one in particular, and shut the light in the room off on her way to bed.  


* * *

  
Zarbon leapt down from his bunk as the guards dumped Vegeta on the floor of the cell. The cell door scraped shut and Zarbon knelt by the unconscious prince, putting a hand on his neck to check for life. The Prince's pulse beat strongly but his breathing was shallow and labored. Making sure he was unconscious before touching him, Zarbon felt gingerly at Vegeta's ribs, pressing his mouth into a line as he realized nearly all of them were broken. What kind of force had been able to do that to someone as strong as Vegeta? It was a miracle his lungs weren't punctured. Zarbon's hand continued to probe for broken bones, and he shuddered as he encountered the shoulder. He gritted his teeth and was glad Vegeta was unconscious, otherwise he would never have been able to pull it off. He took the Prince's arm in his hands and stabilized it, then popped the whole shoulder back into place with a grinding crunch. Vegeta shuddered even in his unaware state, and Zarbon exhaled with relief, glad that the pain hadn't startled Vegeta awake again. Your friend's the champion, you know, a voice said across the hall.

  
Zarbon raised his amber eyes to encounter Atlia. What are you talking about?

  
He's alive, so he must have beaten the champion, Atlia stated dryly. Therefore he is the champion now.

  
Whole hell of a lot of good that does me, Zarbon grumbled, returning his eyes to Vegeta.

  
Atlia shrugged. He will be treated better. If he chooses to remain here with you, you'll reap the benefits as well. But you'll have to fight him, if you're strong like he is and make it through all your other matches. If it comes to that, I don't expect it will be any different than any other match, and one of you will have to die.

  
Zarbon scowled. I can't kill him. I've been ordered to bring him back alive to my master, he growled, getting tired of Atlia's constant interrupting.

  
I have a feeling he won't hesitate to try and kill you. How much is your life worth? Atlia replied.

  
Zarbon sighed and laid and hand on Vegeta's shoulder. It's forfeit either way, he said quietly.  
  
Vegeta awoke some time later, the stone bottom of Zarbon's bunk coming into focus slowly. He tried to sit up, but found that his fractured ribs wouldn't even let him move. Even breathing was difficult, for someone had bound his chest very tightly to restrict rib movement. he snarled, waiting for the alien's smooth reply. Only the constant sounds of the dungeon reached his ears. he demanded angrily, upset that he wasn't answered right away.

  
He's off at a match, a voice replied.

  
Vegeta hissed. What in the hell is going on? he spat as he turned his head to look at the Arlian.

  
Zarbon saw to your injuries after you were returned here. You're the champion, and so they furnished him with whatever supplied he needed to ensure your readiness for further matches. Then, since he is fully healed, they sent him off to fight, just like they did with you so long ago.

  
Vegeta blinked at Atlia through his pain, realizing for the first time that one of the Arlian's forearms glinted with a gold decoration. What's that on your arm? Vegeta asked, his curiosity piqued.

  
Atlia turned away from him. A promise, he replied gruffly.

  
Vegeta smiled. Oh, really? I saw a female with a thing just like that on her forearm during my last match, he said slyly.

  
Atlia spun around. What? A female with a promise ornament? he said.

  
Why, yes, she was a dainty thing wrapped up in pink sitting in the royal box, he replied, white teeth showing as he smiled evilly.

  
Atlia breathed.

  
A friend of yours? Vegeta probed.

  
Atlia grunted. We were engaged to be married, but during the war she was taken from me and given to the new emperor.

  
That's interesting, Vegeta said nonchalantly. So do you want her back very badly?

  
Of course. But that doesn't seem like something you'd understand, Atlia said, voice filling with distrust.

  
What is she worth to you? Vegeta asked coldly.

  
Atlia moved closer to the bars. 

  
I can get her back for you, if you'd like, Vegeta said with a weak gesture of his hand.

  
What do you mean? Atlia asked urgently.

  
You can be together forever, for a small price, Vegeta said, pretending to examine his nails.

  
Let's hear your price, Atlia replied skeptically, and sat down in preparation for discussion.  


* * *

  
Awake, sweet prince? Zarbon asked as he entered the cell and sat on the edge of Vegeta's bunk.

  
Vegeta slid his gaze to the alien's pale green face. Thanks to you. You did such a poor job of wrapping my ribs that I can't possibly rest, he snarled.

  
Oh, and pleasant as ever, I see, Zarbon said with a smile. Would you like to know how my day was?

  
Shut up, Vegeta replied.

  
Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you, Zarbon continued with a wave of a hand. I won all my matches and don't even have a scratch because I didn't try to wipe out all the guards afterward.

  
Just wait until you have to fight the champion, Vegeta hissed. Then you'll wish the guards had killed you swiftly.

  
Zarbon patted Vegeta's shoulder, which earned him a venomous look. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? Zarbon chirped, reaching up to fiddle with one of his earrings. He turned his back to Vegeta and sat for a while, picking at the fabric of his leggings. The dungeon was fairly quiet, the only sounds the distant strains of conversation and the dripping of water, and the only motion was that of the flickering torches and a glimmering in Atlia's cell. He sighed and swiveled his torso to face Vegeta once again. Honestly, Vegeta, why are you awake? You should be resting. he said quietly, trying to get the pitch black eyes to meet his.

  
Vegeta shook his head. Because I want to be, he replied testily, not wanting to admit that every time he closed his eyes he heard Radditz's voice screaming his name and saw a pair of bright blue eyes. Those strangely pale eyes, staring into his...he knew she had been looking at Radditz, so why did it feel as if she had been looking into him? What did she know about Saiyans? His stomach felt odd when he thought about it, almost as if he was apprehensive. He realized Zarbon was still looking at him, and finally locked the amber eyes in a cool gaze. Do you have a problem with that?

  
Zarbon shook his head, little loose tendrils of green hair waving about in the air with the motion. I have a problem with you not getting rest, not that you want to be awake, he replied gently. His eyes roved over Vegeta's face, searching for anything other than hostility. He didn't necessarily like the little prince's personality, but he did pass for company in the dank dungeon, and Zarbon didn't like conflict. You know that we'll end up fighting each other, he said, looking away.

  
Vegeta smiled, sharp white canines bright in the dim light of the cell. I've always wanted to kill you, from the first moment I saw you, Vegeta said, humor filtering into his voice. I can't wait to show you your place when we're in the arena, provided you last that long.  
Zarbon scowled but did not meet Vegeta's sneer. What makes you think I won't last? You did, and I'm not only stronger but have more experience. I came away without any new injuries.

  
Vegeta turned his head and spat on the floor in disdain. I am Prince Vegeta, the strongest individual of the strongest race in the universe. There is no conceivable way that you could be stronger than me, he replied coldly.

  
Zarbon planted his hands on his knees and stood up with a sigh. If your race is so strong, how come they're all dead? he said quietly as he floated up to his bunk.

  
Vegeta heard Zarbon settle down for a nap, the rustling of clothing finally giving away to steady breathing. Only then did Vegeta relax his guard enough to show his angry snarl, feeling all the pain and loneliness of a lifetime of knowing his race was doomed rise to the suface and exit in hot waves from his skin, only to be carried away from him by the rancid drafts in a dungeon hundreds of feet below the crust of an alien planet.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bulma slid the needle out of the tube, brow furrowed as Radditz sighed in pain. He was asleep, and mercifully so, because the pain of the hole in his abdomen would have been unbearable otherwise. She stared at him numbly, the weeks of tending to him taking their toll. The novelty of studying an alien had worn off since she had measured every possible aspect of his skeletal and muscular structure and even taken tissue samples. She felt as if there were no more surprises to be had; Goku was dead, and had been for weeks, ChiChi had gone into a stupor when she got the news that her husband was gone and her son kidnapped. Krillin had gone off training in preparation for the possibility that the other Saiyan, Vegeta, would show up. Everyone had left to do their important things and here she was, alone, tending to an alien that could very well just stand up and kill her once he was healed.  
  
a soft voice said behind her. Her eyes widened a little in surprise, recognizing the voice and hardly believing it. Lips parting, she turned a bit to see the person standing in the doorway, keeping her hand on the cold metal railing of Radditz's bed. The person in the doorway took a few steps toward her, closing the distance between them, and put a finger under her chin, tilting it upward. Dark eyes shimmered down at hers, the scars that ran across the eye and cheek distorting with a smile. Krillin told me what happened. I didn't want you to be alone.  
  
Bulma gazed back into the scarred face. she breathed, relaxing as his arms folded around her and pulled her close. I almost forgot that I wasn't speaking to you, she murmured into his shirt.  
  
Can't we put all that unpleasantness behind us so we can get through this? he asked softly, raising a hand to stroke her silky hair.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. You want me to just forget that you took other girls out when we were supposed to be together? she asked halfheartedly, not wanting to give up so easily.  
  
You wouldn't go with me, Bulma, he reminded her. You know I really wanted to go with you. Does it even matter now? he said, burying his nose in her hair. You're safe, and now that I'm here you'll stay that way, even if that monster is in the same house.  
  
He's not a monster, Bulma protested, squeezing her eyes shut and taking in his warmth.  
  
He killed Goku, honey, he replied.  
  
She shook her head against his chest. No, Piccolo killed Goku. Radditz was just...incidental.  
  
It doesn't matter. Just don't go getting attached to the alien, okay? You don't want to make me jealous, he said, obviously trying to lighten the mood. He dropped his arms to take her hand, leading her gently away from the Saiyan's bedside.  
  
She smiled in response. I'm worried, though, she said quietly. Maybe you should be out training in case the other one comes.  
  
Yamcha stopped and gazed at her, his eyebrows coming together slightly. I'll train here for a while. Goku has gone to train with someone in the afterlife, and after a year of that we'll wish him back. He'll be so much stronger it will make the rest of us insignificant, he said, squeezing her hand.  
  
Bulma shook her head. Goku's a Saiyan too. Who knows what will happen once he's confronted with his prince.  
  
Yamcha smiled and tugged on her arm. You're too full of gloom and doom. We've known Goku longer than anybody, and since I know he'd never bail on us you should realize it too. So let's go.  
  
I suppose you're right, she sighed, finally letting herself be tugged. Where are we going?  
  
Yamcha replied with a grin. You've been so wrapped up with people from outer space that you're starting to forget what people from this planet are like. Hope you're hungry.  
  
Of course! Bulma said with a laugh, taking his hand in both of hers and following him out the door.  
  


* * *

  
  
How many did you kill today? Vegeta asked as Zarbon sauntered through the cell door.  
  
The green-haired man smiled and tucked some stray locks behind his ears. Three. And they were all people I was supposed to fight, no guards, he replied.  
  
Vegeta grunted and folded his arms across his chest, careful not to disturb the bandages. They're still not pitting you against as many fighters as they did me, he growled.  
  
Zarbon sighed and adjusted his sleeve. I suppose it's because I don't look as sturdy as you do. After all, I'm fair-complected and I don't have your short stature...oh, I mean compactness. I imagine I'm not as flashy, nor do I have your tendency to gloat. I must be far less entertaining...  
  
Shut up, Vegeta interrupted. I'll warn you once to watch your tongue.  
  
Zarbon pressed his lips together for a moment before replying. As you wish, sir. His amber eyes narrowed as he studied the Saiyan, noticing Vegeta's eyes ringed at the bottoms with purple. The Prince didn't seem like he was getting much sleep, and it was becoming apparent in his countenance.  
  
What in the hell are you staring at? Vegeta snapped, his black eyes flashing with fire.  
  
Zarbon raised a fine eyebrow. Have you been resting? Zarbon countered, tapping a blue fingernail on the skin of the opposite bicep.  
  
Vegeta's lip curled in a snarl. That's all I've been doing with these damned ribs. The facilities here are abominable. They don't even have a tank.  
  
Zarbon shook his head imperceptibly before replying. You're still lucky. I broke fewer ribs and it took me how long to heal? You've only been out a few days, I think.  
  
Few days? It could be weeks. We have no way of knowing down here, Vegeta growled.  
  
Besides, Vegeta, very few planets outside of Freeza's empire have the technology that we do. You really couldn't expect a planet like this to have the same level of gadgetry.  
  
Vegeta's mouth twitched downward as he glared at Zarbon. And why not? They've got the technology to create cities under the ground, ki-piercing weaponry, these damn cell bars, and have you seen some of the communicators the people in the crowd wear?  
  
Well, no, I was sort of busy, Zarbon admitted grudgingly, not liking to be shown up by the upstart Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta raised his nose in the air a little and snorted. That's what makes us Saiyans the perfect mercenaries. Our vision, hearing, and olfaction are unparalleled. Nor do we need the sort of supplies that other races do- we can eat just about anything, and have no qualms about killing things for sustenance. Do you think your delicate stomach could handle consuming one of these Arlians?  
  
Zarbon's nose wrinkled in disgust. I can't imagine stooping to such a thing, he admitted in distaste.  
  
Vegeta nodded. Inferior, all around. But I won't be. When I build my empire, I will ensure that its technology far surpasses that of Freeza's.  
  
Zarbon chuckled. Vegeta, you know I can't let you do that.  
  
Vegeta glared at the standing man, eyes blazing. And you know I can't let you stop me. You can't win, Zarbon. If you kill me, you lose your life by Freeza's hand. If you can't kill me, you lose your life by my hand. If I kill myself, or am killed, you lose your life again. There is only one scenario in which you are permitted to live, and even this depends on your ability to answer a single question: how much of Freeza's empire were you actually running?  
  
Zarbon blinked in surprise, his hands slowly lowering themselves to his sides.   
  
Vegeta bared his teeth. You heard me.  
  
I suppose I ran quite a bit of it, really. I oversaw a lot of the interplanetary trade, rosters, battle formations, repairs, and I did most of the diplomatic missions myself, he replied, putting a finger to his chin as he thought.  
  
And what about that useless Dodoria? Vegeta urged, eyes quieting a little.  
  
Zarbon laughed out loud, putting his arms around himself. You're right on, Vegeta. Dodoria is absolutely useless. Freeza keeps him around because he likes pink. Dodoria is also physically intimidating, what with all the horns and sweat and whatnot, and is a very demanding taskmaster to boot. He keeps troops in line effectively, I suppose. There really were more troops than one officer could handle.  
  
That's what I wanted to hear. Do you think you could run an empire on your own?  
  
Zarbon smiled again, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. I already did. Do you think Freeza cares about details?  
  
It was Vegeta's turn to smile, although his was completely devoid of mirth. I think not. It shall be his undoing.  
  
Zarbon sobered immediately, putting his hands on his narrow hips. What are you thinking of? he asked, voice cautioning.  
  
You and I will have to fight soon for the championship, Vegeta said. Only then will you see my plan.  
  
This is ridiculous! Zarbon said, throwing one of his hands in the air. Turning his back on Vegeta, he walked over to the bars and stood looking out, his shoulders hunched and his brows knitted.  
  
Vegeta laughed softly, the sound menacing as it wound through the damp air. It depends on who dies, he replied.  
  
Zarbon scowled and shook his head. You're insane, he growled, not turning around to see the smug smile he knew would be resting lightly on Vegeta's finely chiseled mouth.  
  
Vegeta grunted in reply and swiveled on his bunk to lie down. He watched Zarbon's tattered cape flutter in a random damp draft, the empty smile still on his face. He wasn't completely sure what the other alien would do; everything depended on his reaction. Vegeta only had a vague idea of what he was going to do, and he hated vagueness. Unfortunately everything centered around Zarbon's conduct in the final battle. Vegeta was fairly certain he had covered all the possibilities, but he had to remind himself never to underestimate a seasoned, intelligent fighter like Zarbon. His eyelids grew heavy and slid over his dry eyes, enveloping him in the warm, velvety blankets of sleep. He felt himself sink ever deeper into slumber, feeling it getting ready to completely absorb him when the voice ripped across his brain once again, jarring him awake with such force it was accompanied by a physical spasm. He grunted as he landed heavily on the stone slab, and before he knew it Zarbon was at his side, holding him down and eying him with concern.  
  
Vegeta, are you all right? he asked urgently.  
  
Spare me your pity, Vegeta hissed as his muscles spasmed once again, almost pulling both of them into the air with its force.  
  
Zarbon grit his teeth and held Vegeta's shoulders down with all his might. Tell me what's going on! he growled, his amber eyes cold and unyielding.  
  
Vegeta swallowed but didn't let the snarl leave his face. We have to find Radditz. He keeps calling me and I can't escape from it, he replied roughly.  
  
Then what in the hell are we still doing here? Zarbon asked anxiously. We have to get you out!  
  
Shut up! Vegeta bellowed, sitting up and pushing Zarbon away. If you want to leave, go ahead. The grate in the upper left hand corner is loose. It's big enough for you to crawl through, and if you follow it for long enough it will take you outside.   
  
Zarbon blinked, retracting his hands and staring at the prince. What? How long have you known about this?  
  
Vegeta scowled and glared at Zarbon. Since the beginning. I had a lot of time on my hands while we were healing. I imagine the grates aren't guarded because you need levitation to reach them. The Arlians don't seem to have much of that.  
  
Why didn't we just get the hell out of here? Zarbon said angrily, voice rising.  
  
Because that would interfere with my plans. Leave if you want to, Vegeta grumbled.  
  
Zarbon stood up slowly, hanging his head in defeat. Fine, Vegeta, I admit it. You are far more twisted than I ever imagined and there is absolutely no way I can understand what's going on in that Saiyan mind of yours. You're either the most insane or the most brilliant mammal I've ever met.  
  
We'll see which soon, won't we? Vegeta said icily, and allowed himself a small smile.  
  


* * *

  
  
You're awake, a soft voice said as he opened his eyes slowly. The lights had been dimmed, presumably to save his eyes, and as he blinked rapidly he appreciated the gesture. Soft footsteps found their way to him, and he turned his head a little to encounter a petite woman with blonde hair piled high on her head, eyes closed in a smile and head tilted a little to the side. Radditz scooted groggily to a sitting position, only to feel a gentle hand on his shoulder pressing him back down. No, you're not strong enough for that, she said quietly. Just rest for now.  
  
Who are you? he grumbled, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment in an attempt to clear his head.  
  
I'm Bulma's mother, she replied pleasantly as she dabbed at his face with a cool, damp cloth. But that doesn't really matter. What's important is that you heal up.  
Radditz tried to move an arm, but could feel the tender skin around his wound tighten with the motion. Why do you do this? Your daughter's afraid of me and your husband doesn't trust me, and both of them are justified. Are you mad or just a fool? he snarled.  
  
Mrs. Briefs just shook her head. You're going to be difficult, I see, she said. Oh well. It's not like I haven't dealt with difficult youngsters before- just look at Bulma. She laid a hand on Radditz's shoulder and he growled, trying to shake it off. She shook her head at how weak his motions were. You're never going to get better unless you get a real meal in you, she muttered, folding her hands in determination. I'll be back in a bit with some food, she said, smiling brightly at him.  
  
His eyes grew a little wider underneath his heavy eyebrows. What sort of people were these, he wondered, if they would extend hospitality and care to their enemies? Mrs. Briefs patted him one more time and glided out of the room, her apron strings waving in the wind created by her motion. He waited, breathing slowly and staring at the wall until she reentered the room with a tray heaped high with steaming food.  
  
she asked cheerfully, placing the tray on the bedside table as she helped him sit up. He didn't reply, but ran a hand gently under the corner of his mouth to make sure he wasn't drooling.  
  
A little, he mumbled, eying the food greedily. Mrs. Briefs smiled and placed the tray delicately across his thighs. He glanced at her for a moment before attacking the food and consuming it as quickly as he could.  
  
Don't forget to chew, she cautioned him, her eyes opening slightly in surprise. You don't have to hurry. There's plenty where that came from.  
  
Radditz snarled as he continued to stuff food into his mouth. The textures and flavors were wonderful, and he felt his stomach rumble in appreciation. he growled between mouthfuls, continuing to gorge himself until he was satiated. He sighed in bliss and leaned back against the pillows heavily, hand over his abdomen. With so much food in him his wound seemed to pain him less. He exhaled again in satisfaction and glanced over at Bulma's mother, wondering vaguely what the strange woman would do next.  
  
Do you like television? she asked as she walked across the room and switched on the television set that hung suspended from the wall. It's almost time for my talk shows.  
  
Talk shows? Radditz said, frowning in confusion as the box flickered to life. He was confronted with pictures of people sitting in chairs in front of an audience, apparently arguing about something.  
  
Yes, dear, she replied. Just sit back and relax. Trust me, it won't take you long to catch on to what's happening.  
  


* * *

  
  
So you know that Mom keeps tampering with Radditz, Bulma growled to her father from the other side of the pod.  
  
Dr. Briefs grunted as he sent a shower of sparks flying in every direction. You know your mama, he mumbled.  
  
Bulma scowled and concentrated on the circuitry she was trying to extract. The damned alien was expensive, what with the costs of the medical equipment and treatment necessary to keep him alive, and she was sure that if his appetite was even half of Goku's they would be in for high bills. She sighed and put down the metal plate she was holding, staring blankly at the side of the pod.  
  
What is it? her father said, hidden from her view by the spacecraft.  
  
Aren't you worried? she asked, examining her grease-covered hands.  
  
About what?  
  
About this Vegeta fellow, she said impatiently.  
  
her father replied, and she could tell he had stopped listening. The pod had completely attracted his attention, and she couldn't really blame him. The ship was a miracle of design, and she was beginning to think that there were aspects of physics she wasn't aware of. Somehow the vessel managed to travel at unbelievable speeds, and yet its design didn't seem to be incredibly friction-free. The circuitry was absolutely amazing, and she was certain that if she could figure out how it worked she could copy it, and once again Capsule Corporation would be at the forefront of a technological revolution. She felt a smile creep across her face; she was certainly glad she wouldn't ever have to worry about her parents' retirement costs or even her own, for that matter. She gripped a screwdriver and examined it absently as her mind raced through calculations. Capsule Corp. was probably the richest corporation in the world at present, which would actually make her more wealthy than most princesses. Bulma watched her reflection smile as she fancied herself a princess, just like she had wanted to be when she was a little girl.  
  
What cha thinking about, dear? her father said, poking a head around the curve of the pod.  
  
Nothing, Dad, she said, and began to concentrate once again on the task at hand. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Zarbon smiled down at Vegeta as he watched the Prince sit up slowly. You'll be all better soon, eh? he said with a laugh.  
  
Of course. And then I'll destroy you, Vegeta said coldly, glaring at the green-haired alien.  
  
Yes, well...we'll see, won't we? Zarbon said nonchalantly, striding out of the cell door, accompanied by several guards.  
  
He's too confident, Vegeta whispered to himself with a small smile. He watched as one of the guards sealed the door and moved on down the hall, out of hearing range. Vegeta stood slowly and wandered over to the bars, careful not to jostle any of his healing wounds.  
  
You'll have to fight him soon, a voice rasped from across the hall.  
  
Ah, Atlia, I should have expected you to be eavesdropping, Vegeta said, the smile not leaving his face as one of his eyebrows raised. He folded his arms over his chest carefully and glared at the red eyes across the way. The eyes blinked and began to turn away, but Vegeta bared his teeth and readied himself to speak. You were the rebel leader? he blurted, smiling again as the Arlian turned around to face him.  
  
Atlia replied. What of it?  
  
How would you like to be regent of this planet? Vegeta asked smoothly, pretending to examine his fingernails.  
  
Regent? But what about the elites? Atlia asked, voice lowering itself in order to not be overheard.  
  
Yes. You could be in charge of this planet and have your precious Lemlia back. How does that sound to you? Vegeta asked nonchalantly, still pretending to halfway ignore Atlia.  
  
It sounds too good to be true, Atlia said softly. What's the catch?  
  
Not as large as you'd think, Vegeta admitted, stealing a sidelong glance at the bug-man.  
  
And how do you propose to throw over the entire government? Atlia asked coldly. They'd just shoot you down.  
  
Never underestimate the crafty strength of the Saiyans, Vegeta hissed back. Now this is what I have in mind...  
  


* * *

  
Mrs. Briefs stole a glance at the bedridden man as he watched the television, face as expressionless as stone as the people on the screen giggled away. His dark eyes were aimed directly at the machine, but she could tell by their foggy sheen that he wasn't watching the action of the show. Sighing, she wondered what sort of sad fate had brought him to her. She didn't understand much about him, although she knew he was from the same alien race as Goku, but that was no help since the two were as different as night and day. She supposed that was how siblings sometimes worked. It still seemed tragic to her, though, that a once-proud warrior could be condemned to stay in a hospital bed against his will and accompanied by an old woman with nothing better to do. A small scowl flitted across her brow as she watched him breathe painfully, knowing that he was much weaker than he actually let on. She could tell, using her sixth maternal sense, that although her husband and his doctors pronounced the young man to be improving greatly, he was barely able to sustain consciousness for long and reliant upon the hospital bed's capability to hold his torso upright. Mrs. Briefs knew it would be a while before he could stand on his own, and felt her heart constrict as she thought how difficult it must be for one accustomed to being so powerful to be so weak and helpless. She watched his eyelids flutter, although not from sleep, and his chin sank slowly to his chest in an odd imitation of a gesture of defeat. What's wrong, Radditz? she asked softly.  
  
he snarled, casting a sidelong glance at her hand that had come to rest on the rail of the bed.  
  
Mrs. Briefs shook her head. Say you don't feel like talking about it, not that nothing's wrong. I've been a mother for too long to be fooled by that.  
  
Radditz's eyes opened a little wider in curiosity. I don't feel like talking about it, he replied.  
  
Mrs. Briefs smiled. Didn't you know that mothers sometimes have a special sense about how their children are feeling? she asked brightly.  
  
She now had Radditz's full attention, and his eyes fastened themselves onto her. But you're not my mother, he said with confusion. And I didn't think you humans had telepathic abilities like we do.  
  
Mrs. Briefs made a mental note of the telepathic abilities part. We don't have those sorts of abilities, but one of the wonderful things about us is that we can observe each other and use our emotions and reasoning to understand one another. That's what life is really about- understanding each other, ourselves, and the world around us. I don't have to be your real mother. You've already been here long enough to feel like a sort of son.  
  
Radditz asked quizzically, eyebrow raised. If my mother were alive, she'd kill you for saying that.  
  
What happened to your mother? Was she Goku's mother as well? she asked, glad he was playing right into her hands. She had hoped all along that he would reveal more about himself, but had so far thwarted all of her previous attempts.  
  
She died with the planet. I'm fairly certain she was Kakarott's mother as well, but it's hard to be sure. Saiyans don't often take lifemates, which seems to be a common practice here.  
  
Very common, yes, although it often doesn't end up being for life, she replied. I'm one of the lucky ones who found someone they could love and be loved by for the rest of my life.  
  
See, that's where you humans make your mistake, Radditz sneered. Luck and love are for weaklings. You must be the master of your own destiny, and love has no place in a warrior's life. It allows you to be defeated outside of battles, and those you love can be used against you.  
  
Mrs. Briefs licked her lips in anticipation. He was acting perfectly, just like he really was her son that had lived with her all her life. Then you don't feel love? she asked quietly.  
  
Of course not, Radditz replied with a little snort.  
  
Mrs. Briefs leaned back in her char and crossed her legs, looking at him levelly with blue eyes. Then you would be perfectly fine if this Prince Vegeta of yours came to get you and then destroyed the planet, killing my daughter with it? she said.  
  
Radditz went completely still. That's not something I will ever have to worry about. Prince Vegeta is surely dead, he said softly, and his eyes flickered in such a way that she knew she had found the subject over which he had been brooding.  
  
You don't believe in love, and yet you're hurt that your prince might be dead. Is that part of making your own destiny? she replied gently, curious but not wanting to wound him further.  
  
My destiny is to serve the Prince, he stated gruffly.  
  
She could see she was almost at the limit. He was far more patient with her than anyone else, but that didn't mean she could push her luck. But if this Vegeta fellow is dead, what then?  
  
Suddenly Radditz's eyes widened, the light finally returning to their black depths. Then, because of Kakarott's death as well, I would be the last of the Saiyans, he said softly.  
  
Mrs. Briefs sighed, thankful that he had given her an opportunity to change the subject. He was becoming a little too intense, and she had no intention of making him angry. Weak as he was, she was sure he could still find some way to kill her if he so wished. Don't worry about that. We'll just wish Goku back when he's done training. You won't be the last of the Saiyans, thanks to the dragonballs.  
  
Radditz sighed in relief, but for some reason the sound did not reassure her. Thank goodness for the dragonballs, he whispered. They will make everything right again.  
  


* * *

  
  
Vegeta awoke, fully healed at last, and peered around the cell. Zarbon had gone out to another match, the match that would determine who fought him, the champion, next. A smile wound its way across his lips and he jumped down from the stone cot. Soon everything would be in place, he thought as he walked over to the cell bars. he called out across the hall. Have you decided to agree to my terms?  
  
He waited as he heard the creaking of exoskeleton across the hall, satisfied as the red eyes appeared out of the darkness. I have, Atlia replied, stepping into the light. I'm your man, now and forever, if you can return my Lemlia to me.  
  
Vegeta nodded in satisfaction. Giving the Arlian a few days to think about it had been the right decision. You'll certainly get your mate back, he assured him. You're a very just man, and I promise you're acting in the best interests of your entire race.  
  
I know how powerful you are, Vegeta, Atlia said, just a hint of resentment in his raspy voice.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. That's true, but it's not the point I was trying to make. I can protect you just as well as I could destroy you, he began, but cut short as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He stepped to the side and watched as Zarbon was escorted into the cell and left behind by the guards.  
  
Zarbon looked Vegeta up and down, wiping some blood from a small cut on his cheek. You look well, he commented. Can I assume that you're healed, and will be ready to battle tomorrow?  
  
You can assume whatever you like, Zarbon, Vegeta snapped. The fact remains is that I will beat you into the very foundation of this planet.  
  
Zarbon raised a hand, waving it slowly as he turned his face to the side. You'll never give up, will you? You still hate me even after all the time we've been stuck together, he wondered.  
  
I will hate you until the day I die, Vegeta said coldly, regaining his composure. You helped destroy Vejiitasei.  
  
Zarbon looked at him in surprise, golden eyes wide.   
  
Vegeta scowled murderously. You were Freeza's man. You helped him kill my people.  
  
Zarbon shook his head, wishing he dared to put a reassuring hand on the Saiyan's shoulder. Despite himself, he had kind of grown to like Vegeta in the time they'd been stranded together. Sure, the prince had a horrible temper, was conniving, nasty, and just basically arrogant and rude, but he was incredibly strong, passionate, and clever. Which was why Freeza alternately wanted him destroyed and kept alive, Zarbon supposed. Vegeta, I am a trained soldier, and as such was not in the position to argue with Lord Freeza. However, although I am a soldier, I have never agreed with total annihilation, even though the Saiyans were a danger to the Empire. I will do what is necessary, but that doesn't mean I like it. I didn't approve of the plan to destroy your people, and I thought it was incredibly stupid of Freeza to provoke them in the first place, so that they attacked and he had to destroy them, and then leave you three alive to exact revenge! Therefore I never once aided him in destroying your people.  
  
You are a good soldier, Zarbon, though I hate to admit it, Vegeta said with a snarl, crossing his arms and looking at the floor. Which makes it a pity I'll have to kill you tomorrow, I'm almost certain of it.  
  
Zarbon shook his head, about to protest that he would be the winner, until the peculiarity of Vegeta's statement struck him. Eh? Almost certain? he wondered.  
  
Vegeta turned around and waved a hand of dismissal, forcing Zarbon to look at his back and swishing tail as he walked to his bunk. It all depends on the choices you make, Zarbon, Vegeta replied. We make our own destinies.  
  
They were brought roughly out of their cells and paraded up to the arena, Vegeta giving Atlia a meaningful glance as he was shoved past the Arlian's cell with his hands twisted behind his back and his tail curled around his waist protectively. Zarbon watched out of the corner of his eye as the Saiyan couldn't resist struggling, twisting occasionally just to give the guards a difficult time. Soon they stood in the light of the arena, for although the sky was overcast, the sunlight lit up the entire place brightly. Zarbon and Vegeta were released, stumbling out onto the sand gracelessly. Vegeta walked slowly to the opposite end of the field before turning around to glare at Zarbon, hands on his hips. Zarbon swallowed, wondering how on earth he was going to handle the situation. He was fairly certain he could beat the Saiyan, but if he did Vegeta would demand that he be killed. Damn Saiyan pride. Zarbon gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw, cursing again his horrible fortune. Damned if he did, damned if he didn't. Either way, he was a dead man with no options. A bitter smile bloomed across his perfect features as he stared at Vegeta, the instrument of his doom. Vegeta was still standing there, looking incredibly regal even though his dark blue bodysuit no longer had sleeves and was torn in various places, showing the heavy musculature underneath. The armor the Saiyan had once worn had long since been destroyed, and the gloves and boots were also missing, which made Zarbon a little happier, since he would be spared the hard surface of boot soles making contact with his skin. He cast a glance at Vegeta's bare feet and watched as the shapely toes dug into the sand, and suddenly he felt a wave of foreign emotion pass over him. The toes were so perfect and pink, and he remembered how young Vegeta really was, and how he had known him for almost the Saiyan's entire life. Throughout their ordeal Zarbon hadn't even realized until that moment how he had grown to feel like Vegeta was simply an irritable, but promising, younger brother. Zarbon sighed and copied Vegeta's relaxed stance, wishing his revelations would wait until after the battle, for anything he felt towards Vegeta would just make everything just that much harder.  
  
I expect a real fight, Vegeta called across the hot sand. Don't hold back. Remember, you could die either way.  
  
You'll get the fight of your life, Zarbon shouted back, and the crowd cheered. He knew that he looked better than Vegeta, for the only tattered aspect of his appearance was his cloak. His armor was totally intact, and he even still possessed his jewelry. He was the one that looked like the prince. He studied Vegeta once again and noticed the dark circles underneath Vegeta's eyes. The Saiyan still hadn't slept, and it was not only likely to make him more vulnerable, but also add a desperate insanity to his fighting style. If Vegeta retained his strength as the desperation borne of sleep-deprivation took over him, Zarbon knew his was in a lot of trouble. Feel free to lead off, he added, and sank into a battle position.  
  
Vegeta began to sink into a stance as well, but straightened suddenly and beckoned to one of the guards, who went over to him cautiously with weapon raised. Vegeta muttered something to the guard, who then retreated to the sidelines and passed on what was said. Another Arlian eventually stepped up on a raised platform used for making announcements and took a deep breath. The reigning champion requests that the rules for this match be altered to permit both competitors to use energy attacks, the Arlian shouted, and the acoustics of the arena were such that its voice was carried to every corner. All eyes turned to the Imperial box, where the king nodded his approval. The request has been granted, the Arlian cried. Commence the battle!  
  
Zarbon stood a little straighter and looked at Vegeta quizzically. Don't look so surprised, Zarbon, Vegeta's voice said in Zarbon's head. You know I want to beat you fair and square. Zarbon replied with a shrug, not taking his gaze off of Vegeta's coal-black eyes. The Saiyan's muscles tensed and he sprang towards Zarbon, who decided to counter with his own offense. The two collided with a flurry of blows, all of which were either blocked or dodged by each party. They zoomed apart with equal speed, and Zarbon knelt first, breathing hard with strain and nerves. Vegeta's attack had been just as quick as his own, and his blocks and dodges were just as speedy and effortless. His golden eyes grew a little wider as he realized the legends were true; Saiyans really did get stronger with every fight. If the first encounter was any indication, Vegeta was at least as strong as himself. Zarbon's mouth set in a thin line as he realized his chances had diminished even further.  
  
What? Done already? Vegeta sneered from a few meters away. I expected Freeza's first officer to be better than that!  
  
I am better than that! Zarbon called back. I just wanted to make sure I didn't waste too much effort on your worthless Saiyan carcass.  
  
We'll see, Vegeta snarled, and came in again. Zarbon dodged his side kick with an arm, prepared to strike with his other arm, when Vegeta blurred from his sight. He felt the air behind him be displaced, and he turned just in time to block a blow to his neck that could have been fatal. Vegeta's teeth were bared in rage, and he snarled as he moved around to Zarbon's side. Zarbon anticipated the kidney punch, and as he moved his left arm down to block the strike he brought his right knee over and up, catching Vegeta underneath his arm as he lunged. The Saiyan grunted with the impact and spun away to avoid further pummeling, but Zarbon followed with an upward-sweeping kick. Vegeta's eyes widened and he jumped, placing himself right underneath the clenched-together fists Zarbon was bringing down on him from above. The blow landed squarely between Vegeta's shoulder blades and sent him to the ground. Zarbon began to disengage, but Vegeta sprang off of the ground from a push-up, flipping as he did it so the bottom of his heel connected with the underside of Zarbon's jaw. Blood filled Zarbon's mouth as his teeth punctured the inside of his cheek, and he did a backwards one-armed handspring to put him on his feet and in a defensive position.  
  
You're better than I expected, Zarbon admitted grudgingly as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with his pink arm sheath.  
  
And you haven't gotten rusty. Too bad nothing will save you, Vegeta said with a cruel smile. Don't underestimate me, Zarbon, he cautioned. We Saiyans are full of tricks.  
  
Most of them underhanded, Zarbon spat as he flung himself at Vegeta. The Saiyan wasn't expecting the attack, and he was able to land a good solid punch on Vegeta's midsection. Vegeta went flying backwards and landed on one foot, his face a mask of rage. Suddenly he blurred, and Zarbon once felt the air behind him move, but when he turned Vegeta wasn't there. Strong arms wrapped themselves underneath his armpits and behind his head, and suddenly something furry wrapped around his throat. Zarbon's eyes widened in surprise as he realized the Saiyan was actually using his tail as a weapon, something he had often seen Saiyans die to avoid. Zarbon gasped as the pressure on his windpipe increased, but he couldn't break his arms free of Vegeta's surprisingly strong grasp. He barked a laugh with the last remains of oxygen in his lungs, and brought his head back into Vegeta's face. The Saiyan sputtered and stumbled backwards, his tail unwrapping itself from Zarbon's throat. Zarbon spun immediately and landed a spin kick on the side of Vegeta's head, knocking him down. Vegeta landed with a grunt in the sand and Zarbon followed his motion with a kick, plunging his foot into Vegeta's midsection. Vegeta coughed up blood, spattering Zarbon's boot, and Zarbon looked down with a satisfied smile. Suddenly black eyes met his and a cold smile settled on Vegeta's face as well. His hands wrapped around Zarbon's ankle and pulled, bringing Zarbon clumsily to the sand. Zarbon twisted and sent a fist towards Vegeta, but the Saiyan moved out of the way and kicked Zarbon in the lower back in one swift, clean movement. Zarbon pitched forward and coughed as sand was sucked into his mouth. A knee drove itself into his back, and he arched up with a cry. He snapped his back to bend the other way, catapulting Vegeta upward, but when he tried to stand he was rewarded with a vicious punch to the face. He staggered back for a few feet before regaining his balance.  
  
You'll have to do better than that to defeat me, Vegeta hissed with a cruel smile.  
  
Zarbon shook his head as he once again wiped his mouth and nose. Vegeta's forehead was bleeding, the blood running down into his eyes. Okay, I will, Zarbon said, and gathered his strength. He felt something inside his brain click, and he released an internal switch, smiling with pleasure as the transformation took him over. His skin stretched painfully for a fraction of a second as his muscles increased in size and his facial features rearranged himself. You poor mammal, Zarbon said as he looked at Vegeta's shocked face. What you saw before was only the beauty. Now I introduce you to the beast.  
  
And you've called me ugly in the past, Vegeta said with a laugh as he regained his composure. Zarbon rushed in as Vegeta began to glow, summoning energy rapidly. Just as Zarbon was about to close in upon him he released a bright beam of purple light, catching Zarbon's new lizard-like form right in the face. Zarbon yelped, managing to deflect most of it by bringing his clawed hands up in front of his face. Vegeta smiled and took to the air, gathering energy for another strike as the crowed gasped and cheered. Zarbon snarled and rocketed into the sky as Vegeta released a yellow sphere.  
  
Too weak! Zarbon cackled, and sent a thin beam of blue forward that pierced the sphere and headed right for Vegeta's face. Vegeta dodged, but the beam took him in the shoulder, spraying blood through the air. Vegeta snarled in rage and released a barrage of ki balls, watching as Zarbon looped between them and managed to dodge. He let loose another barrage, and this time some of them struck Zarbon's saurian form, making him cry out as they burned. Vegeta dove towards the ground, feeling the sand being sucked up against his belly by the air currents he was creating as he zoomed across the ground, coming up underneath Zarbon and sinking both his heels into the other warrior's back just below the waist of his armor. Zarbon growled and swung around, catching Vegeta in his wounded shoulder with a clawed hand. Vegeta shrieked as the long nails dug into his muscle and twisted. Zarbon's saurian face broadened in an evil smile and twisted harder. Vegeta felt his vision go red from the pain, but he found the strength to gather energy and released it in all directions, hearing Zarbon scream through the blood rushing in his ears.   
  
They both landed with a thud, the sand sticking to their bloody wounds. Zarbon was too strong for him in his saurian form, and he had pulled some very nice tricks. Vegeta hated to admit it, but Zarbon was a seasoned warrior with finesse and amazing strength. Perhaps if they both lived through what he was about to do next he would ask the other alien to train him a little. He gathered a little energy and created a small white ball of light in his right hand, beginning to laugh maniacally. Survive this, Zarbon! he cried, his comment an encouragement rather than a taunt. You're not the only one who can transform! With that he cast the ball up into the air, closing his fist as the ball reached the desired height and uncurling his tail from around his waist.  
  
Zarbon watched Vegeta in horror as he saw the tail straighten out. There was no moon on Arlia, so what was he thinking? Suddenly it struck him what the ball of light must be, and he screamed in horror. Vegeta, your body can't take the transformation! You're too tired and wounded to boot!!! He rushed towards Vegeta, but it was too late. Hair had sprouted all over the Saiyan's body, and Zarbon could hear Vegeta's heart rate thunder as his teeth became fangs and he grew in height. Suddenly the oozaru erupted into being, and Zarbon stumbled backwards amidst the startled screams of the Arlian elite.  
  
Die, all of you! Vegeta's voice boomed, transformed as well into a sound that shook the very foundations of the arena. Atlia! It's time!  
  
Zarbon whirled around, rising into the air in confusion. What in the hell are you doing, Vegeta? You're going to get us killed!  
  
Do you know how many times you've said that to me? Vegeta snapped. Now get the hell out of my way or I'll be forced to destroy you!  
  
Zarbon's mouth fell open and he floated to the side, watching in wonder as the Arlian guards filled Vegeta's giant ape body full of ki-piercing lasers. The weapons seemed to have about as much effect as gnat bites, for the Saiyan was so incredibly huge that the weapons drew a little blood and nothing more. Still, with enough little wounds, the giant monkey could still bleed to death. Suddenly more Arlians spilled out from the arena's gates, apparently coming from the direction of the dungeons, and began attacking the guards shooting at Vegeta. He saw then that Vegeta was killing the Arlians in the stands left and right, smashing them with his giant fists. They were screaming and trying to get away, but they crowd was so frantic and chaotic in their panic that they effectively pinned themselves in one spot. Vegeta began to smash them against the stone seats, and the bleachers began to ooze with the substance that served for Arlian blood. Zarbon began to take out some of the more dangerous-looking weapons with ki blasts, noticing that the Arlians from the dungeons had entered the stands opposite Vegeta and were also slaughtering the elites. It seemed hell had erupted in the stadium, and Vegeta was roaring like the devil himself, ending lives as easily as he breathed. Spread out into the cities and kill the remaining elites! Vegeta ordered no one in particular. Make sure everyone else is cared for!  
  
What in the hell are you doing, Vegeta? Zarbon screamed, moving to hover in Vegeta's giant monkey face. Have you gone mad?  
  
Shut up, Zarbon, Vegeta snarled, red eyes casting about for any surviving elites. The action was starting to die down already, with all the elites slaughtered except for those in the royal box. A deep laugh escaped from his lungs as a gigantic fists reached forward and grasped the box's inhabitants. So you're the emperor, Vegeta said, amused, as he held an Arlian with a red cloak in his hand.  
  
Please don't hurt me, the Arlian screamed, falling to his knees.  
  
Take off the cloak, Vegeta ordered, and the Arlian did so with shaking hands. Zarbon, come fetch it, he bellowed, and Zarbon, without thinking, quickly darted in and snatched the cloak before taking to the air by Vegeta's ear. Vegeta smiled, showing his long, sharp teeth, and closed his hand over the emperor, squeezing the life and juices out of him onto the sand below. The crowd assembled at Vegeta's feet cheered, and Vegeta very solemnly looked at the figure in his opposite hand. It was a female, clad in delicate pink gauze. Vegeta scanned the crowd below him and gestured with a hand that the Arlian rebels make room. With a surprisingly gentle motion, he set the female down on the ground.  
  
a voice screeched, and Atlia burst from the crowd, wrapping his segmented arms around the female as she uttered a cry and crushed herself to him.  
  
Zarbon stared at Vegeta, dumbfounded. Destroy the orb of light, Zarbon, Vegeta said, and Zarbon was so stupefied that he obeyed. He sent a beam sailing at the false moon and destroyed it in a flash of light, little sparks falling to the ground like the remnants of fireworks. Vegeta let out a great sigh and the hair on his body began to disappear, his bodysuit shrinking with him as he returned to his previous size. The laser wounds on his body were bleeding furiously, and the circles under his eyes only looked darker. Hand me the cloak, he snapped, and Zarbon was torn for a moment between fetching the cloak and rushing to support the Prince. The cloak, dammit! Vegeta shouted, and Zarbon quickly handed it to him, helping him to fasten the thick, rich fabric around his shoulders. Vegeta levitated over to the announcer's stand and surveyed the crowd gathered at his feet.  
  
I have defeated your ruling class and proclaim myself the new emperor of this planet. Any who object shall be put to death quickly and without suffering. I also name the Arlian called Atlia as the regent of this planet in my absence. Under my rule, your rights and obligations will not change much so long as you are obedient and serve my purposes. If you obey me, I will compensate you by protecting you from the ever-encroaching evil of Freeza's empire. I am the only being in the universe who can make this guarantee, so understand it is in your best interests to join my empire. Who supports me? Vegeta proclaimed, raising a bloodstained hand in victory. A joyful cry rose from the crowd at his feet, so thunderous that it seemed the very stone foundations of the arena shook. Zarbon looked around in shock. Vegeta raised his other hand and the crowd quickly became silent. One last matter. Zarbon, step forward, he ordered coolly.  
  
What is it? Zarbon asked, taking the required step.  
  
Vegeta looked down at him, black eyes flickering but betraying nothing. I give you a choice. Renounce your loyalty to Freeza and swear fealty to me. If you do this you have no more reason to fear for your life as I know you have thus far. You are a valuable asset to the building of this empire, and I would like you to make this decision of your own free will. I don't need to explain the consequences of either decision to you. So what shall it be? he intoned.  
  
Zarbon swallowed, knowing full well what Vegeta meant and utterly shocked at the offer. Swearing fealty to Vegeta would mean betraying Freeza, which would get him killed for sure. Or would it? Freeza's orders were to keep Vegeta alive, after all, but still...if he didn't side with the Saiyan? Zarbon's amber eyes looked deep into Vegeta. If you choose to go, I will allow you ample time to escape both myself and Freeza, leaving you free to go elsewhere in the universe and start a new life, although you know that if you ever interfere I will kill you, Vegeta said calmly into his mind. Zarbon sighed. This was probably the most trust Vegeta had ever invested in anyone in his entire life. Suddenly Zarbon's heart hurt, as if someone had twisted a knife. Who was he loyal to? Did he really have a reason to be so loyal to Freeza? Zarbon smiled down at the sand as he considered. Vegeta could become as horrible a tyrant as Freeza, but would he? Especially with himself present? Zarbon sighed and raised his eyes to Vegeta once again before kneeling deeply before where Vegeta stood.   
  
Yes, Lord Vegeta, I swear my life to your service. Whatever you ask of me I shall do, Zarbon replied, head bowed.


	12. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Mom, how do I look? Bulma asked as she walked into the room.

  
Mrs. Briefs took her eyes from the television to look at her daughter, who was wearing some sort of costume. It appeared to be a kimono, dyed like a sunset with little flocks of birds embroidered upon it in black and wrapped up with an obi the color of the midnight sky. Her hair was piled on top of her head in an elaborate fashion, ornamented with lacquered combs. You look absolutely stunning, my darling, Mrs. Briefs commented breathlessly, actually surprised at how demure and elegant her usually vulgar daughter looked. She stole a glance over at Radditz, and could actually see the reflection of Bulma's fiery frame in his black eyes as he stared at her, his lips parting ever so slightly. Bulma didn't seem to notice how intently he was staring at her, which made Mrs. Briefs sigh. Neither one of them needed such difficulties in their young lives. Bulma turned around to model her outfit, which was complete down to the little buttoned socks, her smile radiant.  


We have a party to go to tonight! Bulma said brightly, turning her eyes towards the door.  


Radditz said from the bed, but was ignored by Bulma.  


Yeah, it's some sorta costume deal, a male voice said from the hallway, and Mrs. Briefs smiled as Yamcha entered the room, dashingly dressed like a samurai. His hair was even pulled back into a ponytail, and he certainly looked the part as he sauntered in, swords at his side. He walked over behind Bulma and put his hands on her hips, pressing her against him tightly as he leaned over and bit her earlobe. Bulma giggled and turned around in his grip, and he slid his hands down to her rear, squeezing as he pressed his pelvis against hers. Mrs. Briefs lowered her eyes in embarrassment, peeking at Radditz and then staring at him as she watched his cheeks go red and his eyes flash in rage.  


I think you two had better hurry along to your party. You both look very nice, she said, standing and ushering them out the door. She waited until their voices faded off down the hallway before turning to stare at Radditz. What's the matter? she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.  


Radditz glared at her murderously. he said between clenched teeth.  


Don't give me that garbage, Radditz, she snapped, pointing a finger at him. You tell me what's on your mind this instant.  


Radditz looked at her with a sidelong scowl, but finally spoke. How long have they been mates? he asked gruffly.  


Mrs. Briefs let her shoulders slump. Whew, it's been, I don't know...ten years? Fifteen? Somewhere in there, she replied.  


And how many offspring? he said, clearing his throat and looking away as if embarrassed.  


Mrs. Briefs sighed. None, honey. They're not married, and not for lack of Yamcha trying.  


Radditz scowled. What's the difference?  


She sat back down in the chair beside his bed and put a hand on his arm. Well, maybe I'm not clear on what you mean by mates. Here, when people mate, well, that only means sex. When they mate for life, that's marriage, and it's finalized with some paperwork and a ceremony. It means they're supposed to be together forever, and that's generally when they reproduce.  


And that man wants to be her lifemate? Radditz asked, his face hardening.  


Mrs. Briefs said with a sigh. But Bulma so far hasn't agreed, and I wish she would. She paused for a moment, glancing at Radditz out of the corner of her eye. She's never been with anyone else, so maybe she's just waiting for the next fellow to come along.  


What is she looking for? Radditz wondered quietly, looking down at the bedspread.  
Mrs. Briefs patted his arm tenderly. I'm not sure, dear. Yamcha loves her as much as anyone could. I only hope she knows what it is when she finds it.  


* * *

  
Vegeta stumbled as he walked through the corridors of the palace, his eyes starting to roll back in his head as he stretched a hand out to break his fall. Large hands reached out and grabbed him by the back of his clothes, hoisting him upright as an arm snaked under his shoulders. You look horrible, Zarbon said quietly as he adjusted the Prince's weight on his shoulders. Vegeta's eyes moved slowly to the amber gaze, blinking in surprise as he realized who was helping him.  


Zarbon scowled as he noted the dark purple circles beneath Vegeta's eyes. How long has it been since you really slept? he asked with concern.  


Vegeta curled his lip. What business is that of yours? he snarled, wrenching his arm out of Zarbon's grasp and standing on his own, although he remained wobbly. How dare you make me out to be a weakling in front of my new subjects!  


Zarbon shook his head and held his hands out, ready to catch Vegeta in case he should topple again. I'm just concerned for my new lord, that's all, and I believe that all the rest of your subjects would be as well, he replied, turning and casting a meaningful look at Atlia, who was at the front of the entourage.  


All of you, please go to your new stations. You will be called if needed, Atlia ordered, and the group of Arlian soldiers down the hall. He turned around and nodded to Zarbon and they continued to follow Vegeta as he walked down the hall.  


Vegeta, you can't go on like this. You need a nice shower and a shave, then maybe a good meal and a nap. I don't think this whole empire business is going to be as easy as you imagine it to be, Zarbon said gently.  


I don't care what you think, Vegeta snapped. Just get the hell away from me. I'll be fine.  
Zarbon nodded to Atlia. This is your room, sir, Atlia said, opening the heavy door with a shove. Vegeta swept past him into the room, not even casting a glance in his direction. If you should need anything, just call.  


Vegeta sighed. Very well, you are dismissed, he said, voice heavy.  


Atlia bowed. If I may, sir, I'd like to thank you for freeing our people. I'm sure your grace intends to follow through on his end of the deal?  


Vegeta waved a hand disinterestedly. Yes, yes. I don't have time for your sentiments. I expect you to be an effective governor, however. Do as your people see fit and just. All I ask is that you run certain things according to my plans.  


Did you have anything particular in mind at the moment? Atlia asked gently.  


Vegeta cocked his head in thought. Actually, now that you mention it, I would like you to mass produce those weapons of yours. Make hand-helds, like you have now, and see if you can have larger ones, perhaps even of a cannon type, manufactured as well. And see what you can do about space travel. In fact, post scouts immediately at even points all over the planet. Make sure they have excellent communication. I don't expect Freeza to lie low for too much longer, and I want to make sure his appearance doesn't come as a surprise, he ordered, and dismissed Atlia with a wave of his hand. The Arlian bowed deeply and retreated, closing the door behind him. Vegeta sighed and trudged over to the bed, sitting down heavily on the rich velvet coverlet.  


You wouldn't think beings with exoskeletons would care about fine textures, Zarbon muttered, fingering the bedspread as he went to stand by Vegeta. Vegeta just grunted, but a faint smile touched his lips for an instant. Zarbon sighed and sat down by the Saiyan, putting his hands on his knees. Vegeta's wounds had stopped bleeding, but his entire body was crusted with blood, not to mention the damage he had sustained during their fight. What in the hell were you doing out there? Zarbon hissed suddenly, snapping his head around to look at Vegeta.  


Vegeta stared back, the dark circles startling underneath his flashing eyes. I was conquering a planet, no thanks to you, he snapped.  


Why didn't you tell me your plan? Zarbon said angrily. It could have saved us a ton of trouble!  


You couldn't know about it. The last bit depended on your true decision to act. I couldn't afford to have you pull a ruse on me. As much as I hate to admit it, you're going to be extremely valuable in building my empire.  


Empire? Vegeta, what in the hell are you talking about? Zarbon demanded, voice rising in pitch. You're not planning to do this again?  


Vegeta nodded. Yes. I plan to do it again and again until I have an empire sizable enough to defeat Freeza's and be worthy of the name Saiyan.  


Zarbon shrugged. I know I can't stop you. Hell, your actions today, although technically insane, were very effective. I can't help but admit to being curious as to what sort of ruler you'll turn out to be.  


Then train me, Zarbon. You swore you were my man. You must train me until I can beat you even at your best, Vegeta said softly, squeezing his eyes shut as if by doing so he wouldn't have to witness the damaging of his pride.  


Zarbon nodded, understanding Vegeta's sacrifice of pride and a little touched by it. Of course. But not until your better. Now level with me as to why you're in such bad shape.  


Vegeta glared at the other alien, resenting his perceptiveness. But that perceptiveness was partially what had made him so invaluable to Freeza and would make him invaluable to the new Saiyan empire. I can't sleep. Radditz is still screaming inside my head. We have to get to him as soon as possible, but there are other things to be considered. For instance, we need to have a few more planets under our belt before we can be secure enough to head out. In order to do that we need space travel, a type of technology that the Arlians don't have. I don't know how we'll do it, but if it doesn't happen I won't survive, Vegeta said gruffly, and the image of the blue haired woman passed across his vision once again.  


Zarbon stood. Well, as your primary aide it is my job to make sure you are cared for. I'll see what I can do in the way of encourage space travel research, and have a bath drawn up as well. You may be a prince, but you certainly don't smell like one, he said with a faint smile.  


Shut up, Vegeta snapped. Remember, I could end your life at any time.  


Zarbon sighed. Yes, sir, I know, he murmured. He went to the door and rested his hand on it for a moment before turning once more. You know, you looked exactly like your father today on the platform, complete with the red cape and beard, he said, and then left the room.  


Vegeta stared after him, puzzled. Beard? He stood, careful to be sure of his balance before moving, and went over to a dressing table with a mirror. Bending over to see his reflection, he realized with shock that his face was covered with dark, thick hair, just like his father's had been at one point. It was eerie to see his face resemble his father's so much, and he stood up abruptly, running his fingers through the beard. Saiyan facial hair grew very slowly, if at all, he remembered as he searched through the table for something to shave with. It only served as a reminder that too much of his life had been wasted in the dungeon.  


* * *

  
Bulma staggered into the house, giggling as she tried to escape Yamcha's grasp. Her hair was a little mussed and the collar of her kimono had been pulled a little to the side, exposing a bit of cleavage. Yamcha came barreling in behind her, lunging at her only to have her dart out of the way with a little gasp. His hand reached out and grabbed her obi as she ran, and her motion undid the elaborate knot and sent it rippling to the floor. She uttered a little shriek as the halves of the kimono parted, and Yamcha took advantage of her surprise to bound behind her and wrap her up in his arms. Bulma laughed and turned in his grip, eyes bright as she gazed upon his handsome face. Throwing her arms around his shoulders, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his mouth. He made a little sound of pleasure and bent a little so they could kiss more easily. His hands gripped her slender waist and pushed her away gently so that he held her at arm's length. Bulma, you look so gorgeous, he whispered.  


Bulma laughed again. You're only saying that because you're stinking drunk, she said with a smile.  


Yamcha blushed an nodded. Yeah, I'm pretty drunk, but not as much as you are! he chortled, giving her a gentle shake to the hips. But you know that I'd say it even if I wasn't drunk.  


Bulma shrugged and leaned forward, putting her hands on his shoulders. Maybe. I just know that you're the most handsome thing I've ever seen in my entire life, she replied, lowering her eyelids.  


Yamcha laughed. Now I know you're completely drunk! he said. But that's not my point. I want you to know that I love you more than anything. Do you know that?  


Bulma wriggled out of his grasp and pressed herself closer. Of course I do, she murmured as she kissed his neck.  


He smiled at her tenderly a moment before letting his expression turn wicked. he said, and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder, and walked with her up the stairs to her room.  


The next morning she awoke in his arms, stretching against the length of him and sighing contentedly as she listened to the familiar sound of his snoring. Her motion woke him up as well, and he blinked a little in the morning light as he groaned. What are you doing? he moaned. It's early!  


She turned to press her bare chest against his. I don't know. It's light outside and I'm up. And I'm not even hung over.  


Yamcha squeezed her with one arm as he put his other hand over his eyes and rubbed, elbow sticking straight up into the air. Whew, me neither. Pretty amazing, considering that was one hell of a party, he said with a yawn.  


Bulma laughed and pushed away from him, preparing to get out of bed. Yes, it was, wasn't it? she agreed with a sigh.  


Yamcha reached out and snagged one of her wrists. Where do you think you're going? he asked with a grin. Stay here!  


Bulma shook her head. I have work to do, she said. Just because it's a weekend doesn't mean that I don't have things that need to be done.  
He frowned a little and pulled harder at her wrist. Lots of couples stay and cuddle in bed after they wake up, regardless of what the day demands, he protested. So come on, stay with me.  


Bulma sighed. I can't, Yamcha. I have too much to get done.  


Yamcha sat upright. Do you love me, Bulma? he blurted. Because you always have something to do when I want to just be with you. We've been together for over a decade, and you still won't let me get any closer.  


Bulma tore her wrist from his hand. I'm busy, Yamcha. I help run one of the busiest and wealthiest companies in the world, and that sort of lifestyle isn't conducive to playing lovers 24-7. I have things to do, and you just have to understand that.  


Yamcha ran his hands through his long hair. No, Bulma, I can't. I want to be a permanent part of your life. I don't want you to forget about me all the time, he said as she shook her head and stood from the bed. He rolled off the mattress himself and pulled on his boxer shorts as she slid into her own underwear. As she continued to dress he rifled through the pants of his costume until he found what he was looking for, then went over and gently seated her on the edge of the mattress despite her protests.  


Yamcha, what are you doing? I'm going to be late! she said grumpily.  


He shook his head, putting a hand on her knee. No, I think I've found a way for us to work this out. I'm always afraid of losing you, and yet I don't want to really take you away from your work. So please, hear me out? he pleaded.  


she sighed, and planted her hands behind her on the bed.  


Yamcha beamed as he sunk down on one knee before her. Bulma, I would like you to marry me, he said, and pulled out a little box, snapping it open and displaying the contents.  


Bulma's eyes grew wide as she was confronted with the substantial diamond in front of her. Oh my god, she breathed, putting a hand to her chest. It's beautiful.  


Yamcha's smile grew. I'm glad you like it. Now you know why I'm always broke. It took me years to buy this thing on the money I earn at tournaments. But Bulma, I love you more than anything, and I always will. If you're my wife it will be much easier to let you go in the mornings, because I know you'll come back to me at night. Please, Bulma, will you marry me?  


Bulma merely looked at him. she replied. Most girls worry about the guys they invite over just calling them the next day, but I get a proposal.  


Quit stalling, honey. I need to know your answer, Yamcha said urgently, fear beginning to creep into his eyes.  


Bulma stared at him for long moments, not sure what to say. Yamcha, I can't, she said sadly when she spoke at last.  


Yamcha looked as if she had slapped him. he replied, voice starting to tremble. But we're perfect for each other, we always have been.  


Bulma reached out to touch his shoulder. I know, but we don't want the same things out of life. Maybe that's why we have so much fun together. I need to be with someone with a little different philosophy of life, that's all. It's nothing against you. I just want to continue having fun, like we've been doing. Why can't we keep it at that?  


Yamcha sighed and hung his head. Because it's not enough for me. I miss you whenever I can't be with you, and I'm worried that when this horrid-sounding Vegeta guy shows up, something will happen and we won't be together ever again. If you're my wife I promise I'll make you happy. I'll do whatever you want, and all I need from you is to say you'll be with me together.  


I'm sorry, Yamcha, I just can't, she replied quietly. If you can't handle that, then it's probably best we don't see each other any more.  


Yamcha stood and placed the diamond ring on the bedside table. Then I guess this is goodbye, Bulma. Keep the ring in case you change your mind someday. You're the only woman I'll ever consider marrying. But don't be a stranger, alright? I'll always be there for whatever you need. I love you. He rushed to put on his pants and left the room carrying his socks and shirt. His footsteps receded down the hall, and after a while the sound of the front door shutting floated up to her ears.  


Bulma hung her head. I'm so sorry, she whispered, and tears rolled down her cheeks.  


* * *

  
But Mr. Piccolo, I don't want to learn how to fight, the little boy said, balling up a fist and rubbing his eye with it vigorously as he stared at the grass.  


Piccolo scowled, the corner of his mouth parting in a snarl to reveal his pointed white teeth. Do you think this planet cares about what you want? he snapped, folding his arms across his chest. Remember your training so far. When you had to fend for yourself in the wild did nature care about what you wanted?  


Gohan looked up at him, big dark eyes quivering with tears. No, I guess not, but why does that mean I have to fight with you? he pleaded in his small voice.  


Piccolo's snarl increased. Because you've got more raw power than I've ever seen, and if I can't teach you to use it we both might die. Do you want to die, boy? Do you want your mother to die? he spat, glaring at the child. He hated children. Especially this whiny little runt, this mommy's boy.  


No, I don't want anyone to die, Gohan replied sadly, rubbing his elbow with a grubby hand. But I don't know if I can protect them.  


Piccolo sighed. Maybe what he was doing was wrong. Maybe the kid should be out in a field somewhere chasing butterflies or just playing, doing whatever it was that innocent children do. If I say you can then you can, Piccolo said gruffly. Are you telling me that you don't think my training will be good enough?  


Gohan's eyes widened in shock. Oh, no, Mr. Piccolo! You're the best! I just don't think I'm strong enough, that's all, he said, voice trailing off as the end as he started to draw circles in the dirt with the toe of his boot.  


You are. I know you are, and your father knows you are. Even if you don't think you are, you have to become it so that you can protect people when the time comes. Now listen here, if you need convincing, Piccolo said impatiently. The kid was bright, but stubbornly pacifist. Your uncle Radditz came to Earth to see why your father didn't destroy it. He was going to destroy it himself! And your uncle thinks that another Saiyan will come here to retrieve him, a Saiyan who's many, many times stronger than even Radditz. If you don't learn to protect him, who will?  


Gohan stared at Piccolo in disbelief. Even stronger? he whimpered, then shook his head. Uncle Radditz didn't want to hurt me, though. He just wanted to get away, he reminded Piccolo shrewdly.  


Piccolo growled. I know that, but who's to say that this next Saiyan will just pick Radditz up and leave? He might try to kill us all, and we have to wish your dad back far in advance, otherwise he won't be able to get back here in time if the Saiyan really does show up. After all, the planet that Radditz left is only a few weeks away from here. If your dad can't spend the entire year training, then you'll have to, won't you? he said, unable to believe that he was having to reason with a five-year-old. He reminded himself once again how intolerable children were.  


I guess, Gohan said, one eyebrow lowered in disappointment. But you're the best person to train me, if I have to be trained, aren't you, Mr. Piccolo! he cried in excitement. Thank you so much! he said, and scurried over to give Piccolo's leg a gigantic hug. You're the best, Gohan sighed, and nuzzled his cheek against the soft cloth of Piccolo's pant leg.  


Piccolo felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he looked about in embarrassment. Maybe the kid wasn't so bad, after all. Thanks, kid, Piccolo grumbled, and reached down to tousle Gohan's hair.  


* * *

  
Vegeta lay in bed and closed his eyes, the skin on his body tight and raw after his bath. That damned Zarbon was turning out to be handy, Vegeta mused as he tried to force his muscles to relax. His new aide had made sure the bath was ready for him, the razor, soaps, and towels all laid out for him as he entered the large marble bathing chamber. Zarbon had stood there with a robe as Vegeta slipped out of his torn bodysuit, covering the Prince's nakedness immediately for the small distance from the antechamber to the tub. He had forgone his own grooming to stay and chat business with his new lord, a gesture that Vegeta was able to designate sufficient significance to, knowing as he did how strict Zarbon was about his personal cleanliness. Vegeta smirked to himself as he mulled over the fact that for him, and only for him, would Zarbon ignore the dust and blood that clung to his skin and attend to duty instead. Yes, he thought, the alien would be most useful in the implementation of his empire.  
During the bath Zarbon had discussed with him various precautions that should be taken against Freeza. After all, who knew better than the two of them what to expect from their former employer? Between them they had devised a certain system of communication between the sentries. Vegeta smiled to himself in the darkness as he recalled their plans to thwart Freeza. Freeza was more likely to send scouts to find out what had happened. Frankly, Zarbon had expressed surprise that the scouts hadn't already arrived, but Vegeta had merely noted a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach and dismissed any misgivings. He had splashed idly in the warm water, feeling the liquid soak away some of his pains, as they decided that anything unusual should be reported to Vegeta himself, or at least Zarbon, before any action should be taken. Vegeta noted that the Arlians were incredibly stealthy, and Zarbon has concurred that the entire surveillance should be secretive after being splashed by a quick movement of Vegeta's tail.   
Vegeta sighed. He hoped the scouts would come soon, bringing with them their pods, scouters, and armor. Then he would finally be able to escape this damn planet and put into motion the plans he had been concocting his entire life. He would show that fool Freeza what a mistake tampering with the Saiyans had been. He winced as his skin stretched uncomfortably over his snarl. He would repay Freeza for all the horror he had been put through as a child. He would kill the tyrant slowly, a single blow for every beating he had suffered, for every feeling of helplessness, for every Saiyan soul that had been wasted. 


	13. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Lord Vegeta, the voice said from the doorway.  


Vegeta sat up, the heavy velvet coverlet falling from his bare chest as he sat upright, glaring at the intruder from underneath his unruly tower of hair. What is it? he snapped, annoyed that he hadn't awakened up at the attendant's approach. What sort of warrior was he if the loud footsteps of exoskeleton against marble didn't wake him up?  


Sir, there's been reports of foreign objects in the upper atmosphere. The readings are supposedly similar to those you and Master Zarbon registered upon your initial descent to the planet, the attendant continued, blinking its red eyes anxiously.  


Vegeta cursed under his breath as he threw the covers off of him, scanning the room for some clothing. Remembering that his old bodysuit had been discarded, he scanned the room for something suitable to wear, only to realize that the Arlians had no real need for clothing. He grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his naked body hastily, striding out of the room past the attendant and into the antechamber. Where's Zarbon? he shouted, his voice echoing off the tall marble walls. Arlians turned and looked at him in astonishment, a few females dressed in a gauzy material scurrying to and fro at his appearance. Are you all deaf? Vegeta screeched. Fetch Zarbon NOW! He stood in the center of the room and scowled as several Arlians scurried to do his bidding. Was everyone in the universe a total idiot? Just because he was allowing them their own system of government didn't mean he was going to be a gentle ruler.  


He had been standing there for a few minutes when Zarbon dashed into the room, dressed in his old clothes, which looked to be freshly laundered, and hastily braiding his hair. What is it, Vegeta? he said anxiously as he entered. What's the matter?  


Vegeta scowled. Where in the hell were you? he spat, arms crossed over his bare chest.  


Zarbon stopped in front of the Saiyan. I was in my quarters, sleeping. What's the matter?  


I expect you to be accessible to me at all times, Vegeta snarled, and Zarbon opened his mouth to protest. Vegeta's scowl deepened and he interrupted Zarbon's thoughts. As my man you would do well to remember that I may end your life whenever I please, Vegeta continued, eyes ablaze with anger. And that goes for the rest of you, as well! he spat at the Arlians that were still running around frantically.  


Zarbon felt blood rise to his cheeks in indignation, but didn't reply in anger, merely lowering himself on one knee and bowing his head. Vegeta, tell me what has happened to put you in such a mood so I may assist you.  


I don't need your stupid help, Vegeta snapped without thinking. Zarbon raised an eyebrow in response. Vegeta swallowed, trying to hide his embarrassment. I merely wanted to inform you that we have Freeza's scouts landing in fifteen minutes, if they keep their rate of descent the same that ours was.  


And that's all? Zarbon asked, raising his head to look at Vegeta.  


Vegeta's black eyes shot around the room. Oh yes, and find me some clothes to wear. I can't dispose of Freeza's men naked, you know. I might get blood on me, he said arrogantly.  


Zarbon looked around at the gaping Arlians. Clothes may be difficult to come by, sir, he muttered.  


I don't care, Vegeta replied peevishly. Just get them to me in fifteen minutes.  


Zarbon stood and bowed. As you wish, he said from between clenched teeth, and strode out of the room.  


He returned fifteen minutes later with a set of loose clothes, sauntering into Vegeta's chambers unannounced and placing them on the bed next to the seething prince. Vegeta turned and fingered the lightweight fabric with distaste. What in the hell is this? he said, looking up at Zarbon's irritated expression.  


The Arlians don't really wear clothing, if you didn't notice, Zarbon said testily. I had to borrow one of the maid's costumes. Apparently she's in some sort of rudimentary theater group.  


Vegeta picked up the clothes, examining them. There was a pair of loose, baggy trousers and a fairly close-fitting tunic, all of the same black, stretchy fabric. You expect me to wear some female bug's clothing? he said, obviously offended.  


Zarbon shrugged, smiling sardonically. If you don't want to go naked, then yes, I do, he replied coolly. Vegeta snarled up into his face and stood, dropping the sheet and stepping into the clothing. Zarbon cocked his head to the side, examining the figure the prince cut in the new clothes. Vegeta actually looked quite good in them, the tight black shirt elongating his stocky frame and the baggy pants slimming down his bulky musculature. You actually look almost regal, Zarbon commented out loud, earning a hostile stare as he held out the red cloak. Now put this on so we can get going. We don't want the scouts finding anything out to report to Freeza.  


Vegeta fastened the cloak around his shoulders and smiled. Don't worry. You're staying here, he said.  


Zarbon cried, eyes wide and a hand rising to his collarbones. Are you insane?  


Vegeta turned to Zarbon, his cape snapping with the sudden movement. If you go there's a possibility that Freeza would find out, and that would be contrary to everything I've worked for. If you don't go there's no way that Freeza would think you're still alive, and he won't come after your skin. Now are you satisfied, you fool? Vegeta said impatiently.  


Zarbon scowled at the insult but nodded anyway. I suppose you're right, but what do you plan to do?  


Vegeta smiled, but the expression held no humor. I'm going to destroy their scouters, kill them, steal their spaceships, and take their clothing. Then I'll return, and tomorrow we can get off this damnable dust ball.  


Zarbon swallowed his misgivings. Vegeta was a trained warrior and more than able to handle himself. Very well, Vegeta, I shall see you when you return, he said, and watched the Prince stride barefoot through the door.  


Vegeta was still barefoot when he stood in the rocks, waiting for the pods to land. The Arlians didn't have much in the way of technology, but what they did have was highly developed, such as the ki-piercing weaponry and their systems of communication. They possessed land-based surveillance that could penetrate the atmosphere and monitor the immediate outer space while also being connected to a wide-range system of radio communication for the planet's surface. It was in this manner that the pods had been detected and the information relayed to Vegeta almost instantaneously, and he smiled to himself as he heard the tearing of the air as the pods crashed to the earth. He had the feeling that the scouts were in for an even more unpleasant surprise than Vegeta, Zarbon, and the two other Saiyans had encountered some time before. Aim for the devices on their heads, Vegeta whispered to the commander next to him, and the message was relayed through the entire squad hidden in the rocks. The sound of the pods came ever closer, and Vegeta found himself anticipating the confrontation with pleasure.  
The pods touched down mere moments later, the doors opening slowly as the scouts got out. Vegeta held up a hand to signal his troops to hold their fire while he watched the scouts move around cautiously. There were five of them, and Vegeta smirked at Freeza's caution, although he couldn't really blame him. After all, Rihon 8 had already swallowed up several crews, including, supposedly, three Saiyans and Freeza's best officer. Freeza had very good reasons to be cautious, although Vegeta was willing to wager that these scouts were merely sacrifices for any information they might obtain. He watched the scouts peer around for a few moments longer, and when the first one reached up to his scouter to see if anything registered Vegeta dropped his hand. Five beams materialized from the rocks and vaporized the scouters, Vegeta silently applauding the Arlians' flawless aim. He watched the expressions of horror and shock play over the scouts' faces and began to laugh out loud. Freeza's men immediately honed in on his position, and he decided it was time to show himself.  
He floated up slowly from the crevice he was in, his red cape billowing in the wind, and glided over to stand in front of the scouts. His bare feet gently made contact with the soil and he stood before them, arms crossed defiantly over his chest. What's the matter, boys? he mocked. You look like you've seen a ghost.  


one of the soldiers croaked. We'd heard you perished!  


Vegeta laughed, the sound as cold and humorless as an arctic wind. Still believing rumors at your age! he chortled, turning over his hand as if to examine his fingernails. No matter, he continued. What are you doing here?  


The leader swallowed, the sound hollow in his throat. Freeza wanted us to see exactly why you all perished. We were supposed to bring back any remains we could find, he replied.  


Vegeta's perpetual scowl deepened. That's all he said? he demanded, voice becoming quiet.  


the leader stammered, his hands beginning to shake.  


Then you've just outlived your usefulness to everyone, Vegeta replied, and darted forward, catching the soldier's face in his hand. The man screamed and tried to twist away, but Vegeta bared his teeth and squeezed as hard as he could. Bone began to give way beneath his grip, and he let loose a beam of energy, completely vaporizing the soldier's head. The body dropped to the ground, the skin of the neck cauterized, and the other scouts backed away in horror. Shoot them in the head, Vegeta said loudly, and the scouts gasped as more than thirty Arlians came out of the rocks. I don't want you ruining any of their equipment, understand? The remaining scouts screamed in terror and scattered, trying to flee, but were each gunned down by the expert Arlian marksmanship.  


Vegeta snorted in disgust as he nudged one of the bodies with his toe. Things were all starting to fall into place. He now had equipment, and soon he could conquer other planets as well. Freeza was also unlikely to waste more scouts on Arlia after this unhappy incident. Yes, everything was working out quite well. Get the pods and the carcasses back to the palace, he ordered, and began his flight back to the capital.  


How did it go? Zarbon asked Vegeta as he stormed through the front gate of the palace, his cape whipping behind him. Vegeta looked to the side as he walked past him, his mouth touched with the slightest of smiles. Zarbon sighed and turned to follow the Saiyan. What did you do, Vegeta? he asked tiredly.  


Vegeta snorted as he strode into the main hallway of his new palace. He stopped in the center of the marble floor, looking around proudly at his new surroundings. The ceilings were high and vaulted, made of a strange golden yellow stone. He turned in a circle as he observed the hall, his bare feet making no noise on the cool floor. I just destroyed them, Zarbon, as easily as breathing. It was my first taste of the destruction of Freeza's empire, he said wickedly, flashing a black, hungry stare at Zarbon.  


Did you say anything? Zarbon asked, his nerves jangling as he remembered how rash Vegeta could be when angered.  


Vegeta raised and eyebrow. Of course, he replied coolly, but not until after their scouters were destroyed.  


Zarbon let out a deep breath of relief. Thank goodness. All you need now is for Freeza to know what you're up to, he said.  
Vegeta turned to him, the cold smile creeping across his face again. And I killed all of them cleanly. That mean's we'll have fresh armor and ships. We can begin our conquests, he said with evil glee. Freeza sent five. He was serious, he added, and turned away from Zarbon.  
Zarbon watched the prince walk out of the room, knowing that Vegeta would fully expect to leave for the next planet for conquest upon the morrow. Zarbon scowled as he thought that it was far too early to leave a newly-conquered planet, especially one that had never known extraterrestrial domination before. He knew that Atlia would be a great help, since the vast majority seemed to want him for a leader anyway, but he also understood that Vegeta's control was tenuous at best. He scowled to himself, his fine green eyebrows plunging in his worry, and looked about to see what sort of personnel the hall was staffed with. He saw several Arlians wearing sashes that marked them as pages, and so he held up a newly-manicured hand and gestured one to come to his side. The page rushed over eagerly, and Zarbon managed a warm smile, even though every time he looked at an Arlian it disgusted him. He absolutely hated bugs. My good fellow, would you be so kind as to inform Atlia that I wish to see him in my office at his earliest convenience? he asked the bug. The Arlian nodded and began to scurry away, but Zarbon reached out and snatched its arm, stifling a grimace as he did so. And let me know when the defeated scouts' supplies arrive as well, he added, pressing a coin into the page's hand. The page made a noise that Zarbon assumed was a phrase of thanks and hurried off. Zarbon sighed, fingering his scuffed breastplate, and wandered off to his office, wondering if any of the dead scouts were wearing armor in his size.  


Zarbon was sitting at the desk with his heels resting up on the surface when Atlia walked in, dressed regally in a black and silver cloak with a silver and red sash draped across his chest. You wished to see me? Atlia said, gravelly voice businesslike.  


Zarbon motioned for him to sit and repositioned himself in a more dignified manner. You look far different than when I first saw you in the dungeon, Zarbon mused, tapping a green-nailed finger on his cheek.  


You appear better yourself, sir, Atlia replied. Seeing as how I am anxious to return to my duties to the Arlian people, I request that your lordship make this brief.  


Zarbon shifted in his chair, liking the Arlian's directness. It seemed that Atlia would make an honest and just leader, which would help Vegeta's cause greatly if Atlia stayed loyal. Very well, Atlia, Zarbon replied. We owe you much, so I will do what's in my power to grant your request. As you well know, Lord Vegeta has just defeated five scouts Freeza sent to check on the status of this planet. This is good for several reasons. Firstly, it saves your planet from Freeza's onslaught. It has sent Freeza the message that Vegeta and myself are dead, and that Arlia is far too dangerous to interfere with at the moment. So it would seem that Vegeta has done right by you, he said, lifting his eyebrow as his amber eyes studied Atlia.  


Yes, sir, I understand your meaning, the Arlian said, and nodded to Zarbon to continue.  


Zarbon smiled a little and cleared his throat. Good. The second reason that the scouts' arrival and defeat was beneficial is that now Vegeta and I have the means to leave this planet and begin expansion of the empire. We would like to leave the rest of the supplies in your personal care and supervision. Don't worry about manufacturing vessels for space travel at the moment. What I need you to think about is how to ensure Vegeta's control of this planet while we're gone. I personally feel that it is far too soon to leave Arlia, for Vegeta hasn't really made his presence felt yet, and I don't know how many of your people understand that he is the reason for your liberation from tyranny, past and future. Now, how can you assure me that when we return we will still find the Arlians loyal, and therefore not be forced to destroy you? Zarbon said, licking the corner of his mouth.  


Atlia sat still for a moment, seeming to consider Zarbon's question. I want you to know that I will forever be in debt to Vegeta, he said frankly. He has given me freedom, standing, and returned to me my wife. There is no reason to doubt my loyalty to Vegeta. He has also shown great understanding in letting us rule ourselves, in essence. I am perfectly aware that he will always hold the final say, but he has done us a great honor by his actions. Whatever you suggest to reinforce this sentiment among my people I will take into consideration and do my best to act upon it, Atlia replied.  


Zarbon nodded, putting his elbows on the desk and making a steeple with his long fingers. He hated such formal speeches. It felt so abnormal to be speaking so stiffly, but such was the nature of negotiation. He was certain that Atlia knew he was really in no situation to negotiate, but if he could tell the rest of his people that he was it would help Vegeta's image of compassion, no matter how erroneous it may be. Well, honestly, Atlia, I was hoping you might have an idea as to how to make Vegeta's presence and sovereignty constantly felt, Zarbon said, blinking. Vegeta might be above asking for help, but he was not.  


Atlia's red eyes blinked as they focused on the table's surface. They sat there in silence for some minutes as the Arlian seemed to consider the situation. There is one thing that the previous emperor had in all the cities to make his presence felt, the Arlian offered, but I'm not sure if you'll appreciate being associated with the old emperor.  


Zarbon shook his head, little tendrils of green hair working their way loose from his braid. No, please, continue. We're only brainstorming, after all, he replied, smoothing back his hair.  


Atlia looked around. Well, I thought we could take down the statues of the old emperor and replace them with sculptures of Vegeta, he said.  


Zarbon blinked. he said blankly.  


Atlia nodded. Yes. They're in every city, from the largest metropolis, of which Arlia has few, to the smallest town. If we replaced the old statues with new ones of Vegeta, it would be a constant reminder of who was in charge, he said, folding his segmented hands in his lap.  


Zarbon leaned back in his chair and crossed his right leg over his left, knuckles pressed to his lips as he considered it. Very well, he replied after a while. I think we should do as you say. It may be strange, but there's no reason it shouldn't work, especially if the people erecting the statues are spouting propaganda at the same time. So, what do you require of me? Is there anything I can do to make this easier?  


Atlia's red eyes closed for a moment, apparently in thought. I suppose you would best be able to convince Vegeta to let a hologram be taken of him, so our sculptors have something to work with. Aside from that, everything should be fine, he said slowly.  


Zarbon smiled and nodded. Excellent. I expect, as I may have mentioned, to be leaving tomorrow. I need you to arrange a meeting for me with whoever has knowledge of other systems with the sort of life required to build an empire, and you, I, and Vegeta will need to convene later on this evening to discuss our final plan of action. Is this agreeable? Zarbon asked, acting concerned. After all, I don't want to rob you of time with your wife, he added smoothly.  


Atlia blinked rapidly. Oh, no, this evening should be fine. Lemlia will understand, and it isn't as if we'll be out all night, he replied, standing. 

Thank you, Zarbon, he said, and extended his hand.   


Zarbon took the offered hand, schooling his features into a false smile so as not to reveal his disgust. You're welcome, Atlia, he said. See you this evening.  


He entered Vegeta's chambers and bowed deeply, not rising until Vegeta turned around to acknowledge his presence. The Saiyan turned around and greeted him with a snort and a nod of his head, turning again to readjust the heavy red cape that flowed from his shoulders. When he was finished he sighed and moved to face Zarbon. The purple circles under his eyes had become deeper-looking, as if they had always been embedded beneath his burning black gaze. Vegeta gazed past him to look at the door, and Zarbon heard the light scratching of exoskeleton upon marble, evidence of Atlia's approach. He noticed that the bones in Vegeta's angular face stood out sharply beneath his lightly sun-darkened skin, although the rest of him didn't look as emaciated. He scowled as his eyes roved critically over the rest of Vegeta's body, searching for potential problems, but a design on Vegeta's left breastplate caught his gaze. He squinted a little to rid himself of the distraction of Vegeta's fluttering cape, and realized that the symbol emblazoned in red on the breastplate was none other than the royal crest of Vejiitasei. Where did you get that? Zarbon blurted, forgetting for the moment how alarming Vegeta's health was.  


Vegeta's black gaze slid to him from the doorway, coating Zarbon with barely-contained anxiety. I've always kept a chip of my old armor. I merely had the Arlians reproduce it on the armor I plundered, he replied coolly, returning his eyes to Atlia, who by this time and entered the room completely. Welcome, Atlia, he said, and gestured to some chairs set before him. Have a seat, both of you, he commanded.  


Pleasant as ever, Zarbon grumbled, giving Vegeta a resentful look as he sat.  


Vegeta shot him an angry glance. Silence, Zarbon, he snapped. I don't have time for your bitching right now. Zarbon sighed and rolled his eyes, which only made Vegeta angrier. Atlia seemed to swallow and stared straight ahead. At any rate, I need to discuss with you my plans for tomorrow. Firstly, I suppose, I should inform you that Zarbon and I will leave shortly after sunrise. We will return in several months. During that time I expect you to retain my control of this planet, Atlia. What do you propose to do? Vegeta said, leaning against his desk and crossing his arms across his chest.  


Atlia blinked, red eyes glittering. Statues of you will be erected planetwide, sir, and an event including a speech will be added, proclaiming you master of Arlia, while I am only its governor in your absence. Is this satisfactory, my lord? he answered.  


Vegeta inclined his head. As you wish. You know your people better than I. Just be certain to include Freeza, especially my victory over his scouts in the interest of protecting you people, he replied.  


Very well, sir, Atlia responded, and folded his segmented hands in his lap, over his sash of office.  


Zarbon cleared his throat, feeling that his turn to speak had come. he began, but was cut short by the deadly gleam in Vegeta's fevered eyes.  


Lord Vegeta to you, Zarbon, he hissed between clenched teeth.  


Zarbon swallowed. Vegeta was getting worse. He had to find out how to cure him, and soon. Lord Vegeta, he began again, I was wondering what your plan of action is for tomorrow. I'm aware that we'll be setting out, but I didn't know for where, or how many people we're brining along.  


Vegeta scowled. We'll let Atlia tell us about the other planets in this galaxy in a moment. But we will not be bringing any troops, Zarbon, he replied coldly.  


Uh, sir, don't you think that sort of arrogance will repel the planets we're attempting to conquer? Zarbon asked, disbelieving.   


Vegeta smiled his small, mocking smile. That's the point, Zarbon, he said. They'll see that we don't need any support. If they repel us, we'll simply destroy them. That should prompt other planets into joining us. Do you have any other stupid questions?   


Zarbon frowned at the epitaph. he growled, thinking Vegeta's psychological perspective was strange indeed. Now all we need to know is which planets are ripe for the taking, he said after a moment, looking pointedly at Atlia.  


I believe that our reports have found one other planet in our system that might be worth the trouble, but there are also other systems in this galaxy that may be of interest. About forty in all, Atlia replied. I'll give you a printout immediately following this meeting, he added. I would advise staying away from the Rigel system, however. You recall their weaponry, which was similar to ours, but they would never swear allegiance to anyone. That was partly why they were such a problem for Freeza.  


Vegeta put a gloved hand to his mouth, dressed as he was in the laundered outfit taken from one of the scouts. They may have to be eliminated as an example, he said. Perhaps we should take care of that first. Offer them a radio transmission of surrender, and if they don't just simply obliterate them. That would serve as an impetus for others to join without much fighting, he concluded, still staring at the floor in thought.  


Zarbon had been watching the hollow shadows in Vegeta's face move as he spoke, finally recalling his worries from earlier. I'm surprised, Vegeta, he said as the Saiyan's words sunk in. I thought you wanted to fight everyone.  


Vegeta shook his head, the small smile once again on his lips. I would like to fight everyone, he said. You should not presume to know what I want, however. You'd do well to recall that we have forty planets to conquer in a very short span of time, and fighting is not very time-effective, no matter how enjoyable it may be. Remember Radditz, he warned.  


Zarbon's amber gaze focused on the purple circles beneath Vegeta's eyes. I remember, he mumbled. Will that be all?  


Vegeta nodded. Yes, I think so. Atlia, bring me those printouts posthaste, he said, and waved his hand in dismissal. Both the other men rose from their chairs and headed towards the door, Zarbon following Atlia, but when Atlia exited the room Zarbon shut the door and turned on Vegeta.  


What in the hell are you thinking? he spat. You want to conquer forty planets? In your condition?  


Shut up, Zarbon, you have no idea what you're talking about, Vegeta hissed in reply.  


Zarbon crossed his arms over his chest angrily. No, Vegeta, you shut up. You look like dirt. Those circles under your eyes haven't gotten any smaller, you know, and you seem like you haven't eaten since we were in the dungeons last! he shouted, throwing an arm towards the ceiling.  


Quit mothering me, Vegeta snarled, turning his back on the other alien.  


Zarbon sighed, his shoulders slumping. Listen, Vegeta, you're not as strong as you could be. Why don't we just go to Earth now and get Radditz, and then the three of us can conquer the rest of the planets. We won't have to leave it at just forty then, and it's stupid of you to continue on like this, he said in exasperation.  


Listen yourself, Zarbon, Vegeta said, voice sounding tired as he rubbed his eyes. A Saiyan knows when his time has come. Provided we don't have to do much battle I'll last a few more months. I may not look pretty at the end of it, but I'll survive. It's imperative we get this thing started before we go. Who knows what we'll encounter on Earth, he said, closing his eyes.  


Then eat something, Vegeta, Zarbon implored, holding out his hands. Vegeta snarled and batted them away. Zarbon frowned and dropped his arms. Who in the hell are you trying to impress? he asked.  


Vegeta bared his teeth and shook his head, his gloved hand over his eyes to block out the light. Radditz's voice had returned, and the clear, blue eyes were boring their way into his skull once again.  


Zarbon leaned against the cool material of the door, letting out a breath. Vegeta was in horrible shape, and he still didn't like the idea of him traipsing all over the universe like that, but at least for now the Prince was in his bed, sleeping. He heard the clatter of exoskeleton and looked up to see Atlia walking across the marble towards him. The Prince is indisposed, he said before the Arlian could get too close.  


Atlia bowed his head. Understood. Please extend my regards, he replied, then stepped closer, holding out a disk. These are the records of the other planets I and my advisors felt were good candidates. The idea of dealing with Rigel first is a sound one, I believe, Master Zarbon, he said as Zarbon took the disk from him gingerly.  


Yes, I'd have to concur, Zarbon murmured, turning the disk over in his hands. Thank you for all your help and support, Atlia, he said with heartfelt gratitude. Atlia nodded once, bowed, and walked away. Zarbon sighed and gripped the disk, walking down the hall a little way before he found a servant, directing it to meet him at his private quarters before heading to the kitchens for a quick bite.  


He entered his room to find the servant awaiting his instruction. He stepped behind a screen and removed his clothing, donning a large piece of fabric that would serve as a robe. Launder these, then reproduce them as precisely as you can. I want at least one new pair by dawn, he said, holding out his arm sheaths, boots, leggings, and groinwear. The servant nodded and left quickly. Zarbon smiled to himself. The Arlians may be grotesque, but they were certainly efficient. Vegeta had conquered the right planet first. He roamed over to his bed and removed his robe, sliding underneath the covers and feeling his muscles unwind themselves. How glad he was that the day of formal meetings was over! He despised the long-winded speeches with the flowery, formal vocabulary, and the constant schooling of one's tongue and features. He had never enjoyed such days, and now this one was over as well. He stretched one last time and curled the blankets around himself, feeling the stress of the day melt away as he faded off into the realm of slumber.


	14. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Radditz watched her as she moved around him, examining monitors here and there and taking readings when needed, her motions loose and distracted as if she were a white sheet being blown about in the wind. He studied her closely, watching how the light looked powdery on her skin as her soft flesh caught it, smelling her as the light warmed her and released her scent towards him. She sighed and looked at him, her eyes seeming veiled, the blue color watery instead of its usual crispness. His black eyes twitched as she accidentally twisted one of the cords running from the machines, tweaking one of the needles in his arms and causing him pain as it bucked about in his soft vein. Bulma's face snapped to him and her expression slackened in surprise as she immediately remedied the situation. Her hands nimbly resituated the position of the needle and pressed down the medical tape once again. She was about to withdraw her hands, muttering an apology, when his huge hand covered hers. She blinked at him, stunned, and saw his dark gaze glinting like raw coal. You're brilliant, he murmured, his low voice rumbling through the room. She didn't reply, just continued to look at him, aware of the warm weight of his hand on hers. He was so gigantic- was he nearly seven feet tall? His hand dwarfed hers, the palm and fingers rough and calloused, but incredibly warm. Yamcha's hand had been large, calloused, and manly as well, but not so worn and not so warm.  


She finally withdrew her hand, using it to tuck her fine hair behind her ear awkwardly. Thank you, she said curtly, and moved away a little to occupy herself with other tasks at the monitors. Radditz made her uncomfortable, his presence always giving rise to a cold lump in her stomach. She tried so hard to be nice to him, but he seemed so pathetic for all his size that she noticed she had a considerable lack of respect for him.  


Radditz shook his head slowly, his eyes lowering and his great mane of black hair spilling in all directions. You miss that earthling man, he said, not stating it as a question. But you knew he wasn't right for you.  


Bulma turned to him. Maybe she had underestimated this one. What? How do you know that? she said, careful to keep emotion out of her voice.  


Radditz looked at her, unsmiling. You mother told me you refused him for your life mate, he said, eyes studying her face. But you don't miss his love. You miss his friendship. Radditz kept staring at her his eyes narrowing. You miss someone trying to understand you. He couldn't keep up with you, though. He wasn't smart enough, he didn't challenge you, he didn't dissect and interpret you. You want someone who will give you that sort of intense involvement? he said, voice never rising or changing cadence.  


Bulma shuddered inwardly. He was smarter than she expected. She didn't know why, but she had sort of assumed that he would be of limited mental capacity, like Goku. I don't know what I want, she said, dismissing him with a cold wave of her hand.  


Radditz smiled at her gesture, his long arm snaking out and resting his hand against her cheek. What is it you look for in a man, Bulma? he whispered, dark eyes moving over her face like oil.  


She stepped out from under his hot touch and cleared her throat. I'm not sure. I hope that when I find it I'll know, she said coldly.  


Radditz retracted his hand and placed it in his lap. He nodded, a slight smile on his face. You need someone to make you burn, he said, not glancing at her as he looked at the white coverlet draped over his legs. You need someone who ignites you to your very core, and is consumed by you as well. He raised his eyes to her briefly. You want to go in a blaze of unholy fire. Do you really think a passionless earthling would have, or ever will, give that to you?  


Bulma stared at him. He was right. Absolutely right. Saiyans were a little telepathic; could he be reading her now, knowing things she wasn't herself aware of, pulling them from her mind as she looked at him? Her eyes narrowed a little. He was different, far different than what she expected. Her eyes met his and she swallowed. What did he want from her? She thought of that muscular, heavy body moving over hers, wondered what the rest of his skin felt like, and how far he resembled a human. She shook her head suddenly, amazed at herself and ashamed. Sure, she really enjoyed sex, but as she examined him she knew it would come with complications. She didn't want complications yet. So far she hadn't met a man worth the trouble. She smiled to herself. That would have to be some man, she said to herself. He'd have to offer the universe itself to her on a platter for her to even consider it. You may be right, Radditz, she said smoothly. But I doubt there is a person in this entire universe born strong enough to convince me to surrender myself and then able to handle me once I do. She laughed once, bitterly, and left the room.  


What will it take for me to be that man? Radditz whispered to himself.  


As Bulma shut the door behind her she realized why Yamcha had been so important to her, and why Radditz never would be. Her hand rested on the cool material, waiting for her mind to return as she examined herself. Radditz had no humor. No love for himself, and no humor, which would only make him brittle and breakable. Bulma smiled to herself, feeling sorry for Radditz, and realizing that the man to make her love him would have to be unbreakable indeed.  


* * *

the voice crackled over the communicator. Vegeta looked at the screen in annoyance and pushed the acceptance key.  


What is it? he snapped, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, feeling the grit from his eyelids working itself against the fabric of his gloves.  


The Rigel 7 inhabitants have refused to surrender, Zarbon replied.   


Vegeta leaned forward and sighed, looking out the window of his pod. He planted his hands on his knees and pressed himself against the glass, straining to see the planet. Finally it came into sight; a sulfurous ball of yellow clouds with oceans visible beneath. He wondered vaguely if the Rigelians looked anything like the Arlians. Then let's destroy it, Vegeta said coldly, leaning back once again into the padding of his seat.  


There was a few seconds of silence. Your suggestion of method? Zarbon said stiffly, his voice a bit crackly over the radio.  


Vegeta sighed and put a hand to his head. Can't you do it? he muttered testily.  


Listen, I know you're tired, and trust me, I'm worried about you, but you need to quit being a baby and destroy the the damn planet, okay? 

Zarbon said, his voice fringed with irritation. If you're going to prove a point as Emperor, you have to be the one to do it.  


Vegeta growled in response, watching as the planet drew nearer. But first I'll have one last go, he said, and set his hailing frequency for the planet below. He straightened his cape and hair as the frequency was accepted and an image flickered to life on his viewscreen. The image was of a heavyset, furry creature, whose eyes still managed to protrude a little from its head.  


What do you want? the furry thing growled.  


I am Vegeta, head of the New Saiyan Empire. I request your immediate and unconditional surrender in exchange for eternal protection against Lord Freeza and integration into the New Saiyan economic system. Understand that in addition to my protection, and as long as your people recognize that I hold ultimate power, you will be allowed to govern yourselves and carry on as usual, Vegeta said, raising his head a little to soften the effect of the light of the pod on the purple bags under his eyes.  


The furry creature laughed. Do you know how many times Freeza has failed to defeat us? it cackled, and Vegeta could see sharp teeth in its mouth. We don't need your protection. What do we have to fear?  


Vegeta smiled coldly, his mouth a thin line. You have me to fear, Vegeta hissed. Let me put it to you this way: surrender or die.  
He thought he could see the furry beast pale a little beneath its coat, but it promptly continued to laugh in his face. Surrender? Never! the beast said, pounding its fist on an unseen console.  


Vegeta shrugged, his smile parting to show his white teeth. Then die, Vegeta said, and left the transmission open as he pressed a sequence into the computer of his pod, the one that would create a temporary atmosphere around his vessel and allow him to open the pod door and stand in space. He angled the ship so it faced the planet, then opened the door and stepped out upon the platform it made. He saw Zarbon do the same with his pod out of the corner of his eye. He called his energy from within, gasping as it filled his veins with blue fire, consumed his brain and made him feel like a god. A god of destruction. A long cry escaped his throat as he distilled the energy and focused it, sending it towards the planet with a mighty scream. The gigantic blue beam rocketed towards the planet, and he quickly followed Zarbon's lead of creating a ki shield. The impact of his beam with the planet was enormous, the force reverberating through empty space and exerting force on his chest. Vegeta began to laugh maniacally, his entire body quivering with mirth as he stood precariously on the edge of his pod's door, the sound chilling Zarbon to the bone as he heard strains of Freeza's glee in the Saiyans voice. The planet broke up into little pieces, whirling about the two aliens as the fragments blasted away from their birthplace, the heat from the abused rock causing ripples in the ki shields.  


That was effective, Zarbon said coolly as he glanced at Vegeta, still feeling the chill pass through his bones. Freeza's upbringing had been thorough, apparently.  


Vegeta smiled coldly back, the exhilaration of destruction radiant in his already-fevered eyes. Of course. You should know better than to underestimate me, he chided.  


Zarbon scowled, remembering that time was of the essence. Vegeta was still powerful, but his body wouldn't be able to handle such power if it wasn't healthy. He needed rest. Should we get a move on? he suggested smoothly.  


Vegeta nodded. Yes. On to the next system. I think we should take a bit of a respite there, if it proves nice. I deserve it after such a fine showing, Vegeta replied, and climbed back into his pod.  


* * *

You're playing with fire, a low voice assaulted her from the side of the house.  


Bulma froze in her tracks, disoriented and surprised in her trek across the lawn from the infirmary to her house. Who's there? she asked quietly, eyes wide and searching. She located a place by the side of the building where the shadows seemed thicker, able to discern the tall shape of a man with unruly shoulder-length hair.  


You should see the way he looks at you. Don't pretend that you didn't return his look, the voice continued.  


Yamcha, it's none of your business, she said, straightening and forcing the fear out of her voice. It was strange for him to be sneaking around at night like this, and she knew he wouldn't be doing it unless he thought there was a good reason. Then again, she had broken up with him, and he probably felt as if he was no longer entitled to accompany her casually, or that he wouldn't be welcome. Yes, that's just the sort of thing he would think, with his bizarre sense of pseudo-chivalry.  


You didn't turn me down for him, did you? Yamcha replied softly, not stepping into the light of the yard.  


Bulma shook her head. Of course not, but talking to him made me understand a little better why I can't be with you.  


Yamcha sighed, the sound sucked up immediately by the quiet whistling of the night breeze through the shrubbery. Ah. Well, Bulma, you've never had a very keen sense of the danger you put yourself in. I'll always protect you, even from yourself, and having said that I think it's only honest that I tell you that you need to stay as far away from that alien as you can.  


Bulma frowned, knowing better than to approach him and start making demands. It may be dangerous, but it's still my life, she said, making an attempt not to sound angry.  


He wants you, Bulma, he's strong enough to take you, and there's not a soul on this planet who can save you. I'd die trying, but even that wouldn't be enough. He's savage and alone, and you're understanding and beautiful. Listen, I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life. If I could do that we'd be getting married. But I can ask you to be careful. Don't run to someone else so quickly, okay? It'll hurt my pride, he said, trying to lighten the mood.  


She heard the rustle of his clothes as he made to leave. His lurking in the bushes unsettled her, but she supposed she understood his motives. I got you, she murmured, and watched the light of the stars on the retreating back of his gi as he walked off into the night.  
  


* * *

  
Well, that was considerably easier, Zarbon said as he exited his pod and stretched, his long limbs reaching for the sky as his golden eyes closed in a yawn.  


Vegeta scowled as he crawled out of his own vessel, blinking at the sunset of the alien planet. What did you expect? he snarled, gazing about at the dense vegetation. The new planet, which the inhabitants called Kijar, was in the Rigel system as well, but had surrendered almost immediately to his demands. He smiled to himself, knowing for certain that destroying Rigel 7 had been the right decision. It had apparently shown the other planets in the system that he meant business. As he watched Zarbon stroll around the clearing, he realized how grateful he was that this entire planet, like Arlia, was ruled by one person. Zarbon looked at him, pale green face expectant, and Vegeta summoned the power to rise into the air, seeing his companion follow his lead out of the corner of his eye.  


He looked around, a little disoriented by the solid expanse of trees that stretched in every direction. He had never seen such a densely vegetated planet, and he began to wonder a little if there were any inhabitants to speak of. It would annoy him if they had wasted their time in claiming a planet with only a million or so inhabitants.  


Shall we? Zarbon's voice said, piercing his thoughts.  


Vegeta glared at him angrily, ashamed that he had been caught in his distraction. Shut up. We'll leave when I'm ready, he snapped with a curled lip.  


Zarbon shrugged and turned in a slow circle. No hurry. I can't see anywhere to go anyway, he muttered, crossing his pink-sheathed arms over his chest and finger the fine stitchery of the fabric.  


Vegeta snorted in disdain and trained his keen Saiyan senses on the horizon. he said, pointing a finger at the distance. He could faintly see the tall, graceful spires of a city reaching up into the syrupy light of the sunset.  


Zarbon shaded his eyes with a hand and squinted into the light. What? I don't see anything? he said.   


Vegeta smiled that odd half-smile of his. That's because you're useless, he said haughtily, and began to drift in the direction of the city. Now stop sitting on your thumb and move your freakish green ass.  


Zarbon scowled in annoyance. Civil as ever, I see, he mumbled. Aren't I fortunate to have such a lovely traveling companion.  


Enough of your complaining, Vegeta said. Thanks to me you'll sleep in a fine bed tonight, he growled, and took off toward the city in a blaze of light.  


Thanks for nothing, Zarbon snorted, and followed his prince.  


The city was gigantic, its sparkly ivory towers reaching gracefully towards the sky, the round windows filled with pointed little faces staring at them as they lowered themselves into the town square. Vegeta planted his feet on the pale pink paving stones and glared around the square, trying to keep from keeling over in exhaustion. His body ached from his ki usage of earlier, and he narrowed his eyes to dispel the tunnel vision. He felt a slight nudge against his back and turned to Zarbon. Don't you ever touch me, he snarled quietly as people began to gather around them.  


But look, Zarbon whispered, making a minimal gesture towards a contraption in the square. Vegeta frowned but raised his eyes, an eyebrow raising a little when he saw what Zarbon was looking at. It was a streamlined vessel, and if he wasn't mistaken it looked very advanced and possibly space-ready. It seemed that they had found their source for intergalactic transportation, if any importance could be assigned to appearances.  


Yes, yes, very nice, he said, voice patronizing, not wanting Zarbon to be able to claim any victory of discovery. Where's your leader? he asked the crowd, not responding to the way Zarbon's eyes narrowed. The crowd didn't answer, but a few people pointed towards the southern end of the square, motioning up the long path to the large structure built at the base of the hill. The building was made from the same graceful, arching architecture as the rest of the city, constructed with the white, shimmery stone used in all the other buildings, but had tall spires topped with some sort of banner. Let's go, he said, and took to the air, Zarbon close behind.  


Vegeta didn't bother knocking but barged right in, pushing people out of his way until he had burst into the chamber that seemed to serve as a throne room. Where is your leader? he demanded, impatient and tired.  


We desire an audience, Zarbon said quickly, trying to smooth things over, and sent a glare full of daggers in Vegeta's direction. A few of the people in the hall scurried to and fro, apparently relaying messages, while the others rushed about gathering food and drink. Zarbon caught a few of the maids glancing in his direction, the pale purple of their cheeks darkening when he happened to catch their gaze. He edged a little closer to Vegeta and looked at the inhabitants of Kijar. They were all of them petite, and apparently bi-gender although not strikingly so, for the men were thin and delicate just like the women, although they lacked certain...assets, Zarbon realized as his gaze moved down the throat and chest of one of the maids. They all had soft-looking pale purple skin, with different pastel shades of thick hair on their heads, the men wearing it in soft mohawk-styles. They only seemed to have three fingers to accompany their thumbs on each hand, and their ears were long and pointed, the tips even with the crown of their heads. Zarbon shuddered as he met one of their gazes head-on, for although the Kijarans seemed delicate and soft, their large, almond-shaped eyes were hard and black, and there was no distinction between whites, irises, or pupils. It looked as if someone had just transplanted black, shiny orbs right into the sockets. He quailed as one of them blinked, for although they looked roughly humanoid and mammalian, the eyelids came from the corners of the eyes rather than from the top and bottom. He was still contemplating them in disgust when one of the maids came over and offered him a silver tray that held glasses filled with some sort of liquid. He was about to decline when the female picked up the glass and pressed it into his hand, her warm, thin fingers brushing against his skin. He blinked in surprise and looked down at her, suddenly noticing the narrow, graceful lines of her neck and following them until he realized his eyes were locked in the depths of her substantial bosom. He looked into her eyes and she smiled with a giggle, showing perfect white little teeth between full dark lips, her cheeks deepening in color as she blushed. He raised a fine eyebrow in curiosity and took the glass from her, watching as she walked away, her ample hips swaying with the movement. It was then that he noticed that several of the maids seemed to be looking at him in that covetous, beguiling way, and it occurred to him that it was time to put on the manly charm. He flashed his most brilliant smile, earning him quite a few giggles. They seem friendly, Zarbon said as he raised the glass to his lips.  


Vegeta's heavy brows did not lift. I don't care, he growled, frustrated that he hadn't really understood the strange exchange between Zarbon and the maid. Suddenly the sound of doors being thrown open echoed throughout the hall and through them drifted an entourage. A slip of a woman stood at the center, and as they entered the room she parted them with a gesture and approached the two aliens.  


You are the Emperor? she said, her Standard a little broken as her high, melodious voice carried through the hall.  


Vegeta nodded. Yes. I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans, Emperor of the New Saiyan Empire. You are the one who issued the surrender?  
The woman nodded, apparently studying his face. We received word of what you did to Co...er, Rigel 7, as well as your accomplishments on Arli...Rihon 8.  


Vegeta straightened his posture a little and nodded. You have made the right decision. You understand our terms clearly? he said, his voice taking on the tone of demand rather than inquiry.  


The woman, presumably the queen, nodded. You're strong, aren't you? she asked, taking a step closer.  


Vegeta fought down the urge to raise an eyebrow. Of course. We are the only ones capable of protecting you...from...Freeza, he said, voice trailing off as the female approached him and laid a little hand on his bicep, running her fingers down his deep clefts of muscle.  


Very strong, she said, looking up at him with liquid black eyes.  


Vegeta glanced over at Zarbon, who had sprouted a wicked grin. Vegeta felt the blush rise unbidden to his cheeks. _What is going on?_ he thought frantically at Zarbon.  


Zarbon didn't reply, but his grin widened at seeing Vegeta's discomfort. It was too amazing to see Vegeta embarrassed. The thought of Vegeta being coquettish and flirtatious suddenly burst into his brain, and he laughed out loud. Vegeta shot him a look of cold, slow death, and his memory immediately raced through everything he knew of Rigel 3, or Kijar. Ah, yes; the inhabitants of Kijar were few, and as such the populations in the city tended to be inbred, for some strange custom insured that they only bred within neighborhoods. The inbreeding seemed to cause most of their males to be sterile and impotent, which was most likely the reason that the woman were eying him and Vegeta so furiously. He didn't know about Vegeta, but he personally didn't see any reason not to take advantage of the situation.  


Vegeta cleared his throat, angry that Zarbon hadn't even attempted to reply. Then you understand our terms of domination. You are allowed to rule yourselves, but I make certain dictations that will be followed. Disobedience will be punished with death. As my first act as your sovereign I must ask you how your space travel technology rates, he said, voice cool, although there were still traces of pink on the bridge of his nose.  
The woman smoothed out the skirts of her gown and blinked up at him. I suppose our space travel is fine, she replied. Air transportation is important here.  


Vegeta nodded, thinking back to the dense forests outside. Yes. At any rate, I would like to know if you have any designs capable of carrying large numbers of people and how fast.  


I am Queen Anpane, at your service, Lord Vegeta, the woman murmured. If we do not have such ships at our disposal I will make certain some are constructed, she said, her high voice quieting as she drew a soft finger up Vegeta's throat, over his Adams apple, and let it come to rest under his pointed chin.  


Zarbon watched Vegeta's cheeks redden, although his surly expression did not change, and his posture became even more guarded. He realized with amusement that Vegeta had no idea how to deal with females, which he supposed only made sense since Saiyan females had been exterminated long ago, and Freeza's legions kept women out of the fighting. A shame, that, Zarbon mused, for some of the most powerful fighters he had known had been females. His golden eyes flickered up and saw that Anpane was about to touch the Saiyan again, and he decided impatiently that enough was enough. He turned with a snap of his cape and strode over to the Queen, deftly stepping between her and Vegeta. 

My Lady, he said, deep voice even lower and laced with danger, No one is permitted to lay hands upon His Majesty.  
She took a step back and blinked, her lavender eyelids sliding over her shiny black eyes. Oh, my apologies, she said coldly. And who might you be?  


I am Zarbon, His Majesty's...personal aide, he replied, taking an edge of his white cape in his hand and bowing deeply.  


_Don't you presume to protect me,_ Vegeta's voice hissed in Zarbon's mind. _Stay out of this._  


Zarbon scowled, wishing he possessed his own telepathy so he could answer Vegeta, but looked at Anpane once again. Please don't rush a space vessel on our account, my Lady, Zarbon said, voice honeyed as he could make it to cover the annoyance he felt. A glance at Vegeta told him that the Prince was utterly helpless in this situation.  


Then what would you have us do, Master Zarbon? the Queen said icily, folding her thin hands across her waist.  


Zarbon glanced at Vegeta. Have the ships assembled and sent immediately to Arlia, the Saiyan commanded, his coloring back to normal, or as normal as it could be considering the dark circles under his eyes. Zarbon scowled, resigning himself to keep the females away from Vegeta so the Prince could rest. That assumed, however, that the Prince even knew what to do with them. And one more thing, Vegeta said, the faintest of smiles flickering at the corner of his mouth. Have your people assemble somewhere so we will be visible to all. I will meet you there in one hour.  


As you wish, Sire, Anpane said, and fluttered out of the hall, followed by her retinue, some of her handmaidens casting longing looks back at Zarbon.  


When most of the people had left Zarbon exhaled in relief. Well, they're not shy, are they? he said, tucking loose strands of hair behind his ears.  


Vegeta said, raising one eyebrow and looking at him out of the corner of his eye.  


Zarbon was puzzled, but didn't comment. I just don't want you staying up late tonight with the women. You need all the rest you can get, and that Anpane looks like she'd move mountains to get you into bed.  


Vegeta's scowl deepened and he turned his head so that Zarbon was confronted with his sharp profile. I have no idea what sort of idiocy you're speaking of, Vegeta snorted.  


Zarbon's eyes widened. Surely you've...?  


Vegeta turned to him then, eyes ablaze underneath his heavy brows. Shut up, he hissed.  


Zarbon looked around, remembering that they were in a public place. He scanned the hall quickly and located a door that looked as if it led to a study. He gestured at it with a jerk of his head and bowed, motioning with his arm to let the Prince precede him. Vegeta snorted and strode towards the room with a whirl of his red cape. Zarbon followed him into the room and closed the door. He leaned against it with a sigh and examined the Prince. You mean to tell me, although I realize you're still quite young, that you've never taken a mate?  


Vegeta snorted and closed his eyes, raising his nose in the air disdainfully. Saiyans have better things to do, he said.  


Zarbon chuckled. Don't give me that garbage, Vegeta. All the Saiyans I ever knew were always in rut and looking for a piece, he said with a shake of his head, his earrings quivering with the movement.  


Vegeta's mouth turned down at the corners and he stared at the floor furiously, red beginning to steal back into his cheeks. I am the Prince. Fighting is all that holds meaning for me, he growled.  


Zarbon smiled. Of course. Sorry, Prince Holier-than-thou. What are you going to do when some female enchants you? Just sniff around her and leave? he sneered. Vegeta was wearing his patience thin. Suddenly Vegeta darted towards him, and before he had a chance to dodge the back of the Saiyan's hand had connected viciously with his face. Zarbon staggered a little under the force as little yellow lights exploded in his vision and the side of his face began to throb.  


Vegeta withdrew his hand and fussed with the glove, pulling it so it was tight against his fingers once again. Oh, did I just ruin your chances with the ladies? Vegeta sneered, casting an evil glare at the pale-skinned man. Don't forget your place, Zarbon, he said coldly. And I will never be enchanted by a mere female.  


Zarbon cupped his stinging cheek, battling the violent anger that was building up inside of him. Vegeta might be stronger than his mammalian form, but if he transformed he could beat the Saiyan for sure. No- he had to remember his mission and stay alive. Yes, sir, he growled, knowing that the blow was going to leave a horrid blue bruise.  


The fealty oath ceremony had gone well. The Kijarans seemed to take to Vegeta's policies easily, and the manufacturing of space vessels would be underway within the week. Anpane had even behaved herself, although Zarbon still stood at the inside of the doorway, guarding the chamber as Vegeta discarded his armor and cape. We leave tomorrow, Vegeta growled as he slid into the bed.  


As you wish, Zarbon said coldly, his face a prefect granite mask. He opened the doors, and four or five maidens immediately glommed onto his sides. Then I shall retire, he said, turning to look at the Prince over his shoulder. One of the females pressed herself to him more fiercely, and he smiled down at her. He turned his golden gaze to the Saiyan once again. You don't know what you're missing, he mouthed silently to Vegeta.  


_I don't care,_ Vegeta thought at him scornfully. Zarbon shrugged and closed the door behind him. Vegeta fell back into the mounds of pillows and sighed, closing his eyes and trying to sleep, but the second darkness was about to overtake him the scream cut loose inside of his head and those clear blue eyes stared at him. He sat up, covered in sweat and breathing heavily, feeling his body shudder from the deprivation of rest. He plopped back down and blinked into the darkness. He couldn't last much longer, but he had to. He had to find Radditz and stop his voice, or face his own destruction. 


	15. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Freeza studied his brother from across the table, the goblet held mere inches from his lips as he smiled pleasantly. Cold hatred filled his heart as he looked at Cooler's own gentle smile, his identical dark lips curved like Freeza's own. Months of work had boiled down to this moment. He had to make arrangements, bribes, have people killed, and all as quietly as possible so as not to alert his older brother to his impending demise. Their father, King Cold, had never liked his boys to fight, and so they had learned, through the years, to disguise it all in courtesy and cold smiles. Freeza felt his stomach as he felt their rivalry burn through his veins. Whose empire was bigger, stronger, better, Freeza's or Cooler's? Who would inherit the powerful empire their father controlled in his faraway galaxies? Freeza knew there was more than enough free space for everyone, but it didn't matter. He had always wanted Cooler out of the way, and not because he wanted his empire. After Cooler was dead he would dissipate the oaths and alliances and set them all free, only to have his legions swoop in and destroy everything, wiping the memory of Cooler from the face of the universe. Yes, all that had always been part of his motivation, but the events of before- nearly a year?- had redoubled the hatred burning in his breast. His brother had strong-armed him into leaving for dead his best two soldiers. Zarbon, so pretty and so effective, and then the little Prince, who had the capability to become one of the strongest warriors in the universe, the little Saiyan who he had raised himself. Both of them his playthings, his favorite toys. How marvelous it had been, toying with Zarbon's strict sense of decorum, and forcing that same sense onto the savage little Saiyan, breaking the boy in with cruelty and nightmares. And Cooler had put an end to it all. What was power without the people to control? He widened his smile at his brother and narrowed his eyes slightly, willing his sibling to drink the wine. Has the meal met your standards? he asked kindly.  


Cooler replied courteously. Please give my regards to your chef.  


Freeza nodded, setting down his glass. The entire jug of wine was poisoned, the crop of fruit from which it was made had been grown to contain a poison that was tasteless, odorless, and extremely effective. Freeza knew that if it came down to a fight he would never win against his brother, and although poisoning was honorless, it was worth anything to take revenge. He also couldn't take the risk of just poisoning Cooler's glass- that would have necessitated some sort of powder or other substance, which would have been too easily detected. Freeza was smarter than that, although he ran the risk of poisoning himself if he drank the wine. Unfortunately Cooler was also intelligent, and hadn't touched the wine, always waiting for Freeza to take the first sip. Sweat threatened to form on Freeza's forehead and under his arms as Cooler looked at his glass of wine. Unable to wait any longer, Freeza snatched up his glass and poured some of the liquid into his mouth, careful to block off its passage into his stomach with his tongue as he simulated swallowing. Cooler laughed in disbelief, exhaling, and took a hearty swig of his own. Freeza smiled at him, tight-lipped, still holding the liquid in his mouth. A little of it would be absorbed by the inside of his cheeks, but hopefully it wouldn't be enough to kill him. Cooler grinned back, but his expression soon wavered and his eyes bulged in his head. He began to cough violently, his entire body convulsing. Freeza stood and smiled at his brother as Cooler grabbed his throat and slid to the floor. He had made sure it was the wine that was poison and not the water, for he knew that alcohol was the only substance that was absorbed directly into the bloodstream from the stomach, and thus killed quickly. He could almost hear Cooler's liver melting as he looked down at his noiselessly writhing brother.  


Cooler choked, saliva running unbidden down the side of his white cheek.  


Freeza spit the wine he had been holding in his mouth onto Cooler, the purple liquid spilling over his brother's body and staining the pale flesh. 

That's for taking away my toys, he said coldly. I'm sure our father will be disappointed to hear of your demise. His face contorted into a horrible mask of rage, and he kicked his brother in the head for all he was worth. Cooler made a gurgling sound, the saliva running out of his mouth being replaced by a reddish foam. Freeza began to laugh and kicked him again. Burn in hell, Cooler, he said, eyes sparkling with glee as his brother contorted and twisted in his agony. Finally the body was still, the eyes wide and glassy in the horror of death, and Freeza reached down, picking up Cooler's still form by the wrist. Take this out with the trash, he said with a smile, and handed the corpse to one of the servants. Wiping off his hands on the tablecloth, he mewed a small burp in appreciation of the fine meal and sauntered off to his chambers. A few more months, that was all. He would launch his armies against Cooler's forces tomorrow, and once that was taken care of he could begin his quest to find the remains of Zarbon and little Vegeta once again.  


* * *

  
Vegeta burst into the room like a thundercloud, dark and crackling with anger. He watched Zarbon jerk awake with the noise and sit up, staring at the Prince in disbelief with golden eyes wide. the pale green-skinned man gasped. What time is it?  


Vegeta snarled, curling his lip in disgust. Zarbon had several of the purple-fleshed maidens in his bed, all completely devoid of clothing and sleeping soundly. Dawn was four hours ago, he spat, rage filling him. What is this nonsense? he demanded, gesturing at the women.  


Zarbon grinned sheepishly. We were trapped on Arlia for a long time, Vegeta, and I figure if you've got it you might as well flaunt it... he said, moving to rise.  


What in the hell were you thinking? Vegeta bellowed, unconsciously powering up. I've got a universe to conquer and you decide it's a good morning to sleep in because you were up all night playing with some useless alien females? he screeched.  


Zarbon said gently, trying to calm him, and slid out of bed, wrapping a sheet around his midsection.  


Vegeta glared at the other alien, suddenly struck by how physically imposing Zarbon was. Usually he was covered up with armor and adorned with all his silly feminine trappings, but bare-skinned like this Vegeta could see all his mature muscles. Zarbon came over to him with a hand out in order to placate, and fury filled Vegeta, jealousy raging through him at the other man's height, broad shoulders, and mature muscles. Vegeta had just hit physical maturity in the Arlian dungeons, and although he had become a physical adult in his teens, Saiyans didn't usually gain their heavy musculature until well into their twenties. Vegeta wouldn't look as heavy as Zarbon for a few months yet, if he lived that long. God damn you, I don't have this kind of time! he shrieked, energy crackling around him. We have to find Radditz!  


Zarbon's eyes were even wider now, and the women in the bed were beginning to awake, fear spreading over their petite features. Vegeta, you have to power down, Zarbon said calmly, approaching Vegeta. If you don't your body will fold and I'll never get the chance to help you out or train you, and all of our work will be for nothing.  


Vegeta screeched, his vision clouding over in rage. He was completely out of control.  


Zarbon turned to the women in the bed. Get out of here, he ordered. They didn't need any more encouragement, and hurried themselves out of the room immediately. Zarbon dashed over and locked the door behind them, then ran over and slapped Vegeta as hard as he could. The Saiyan spun under the blow and collapsed on the stone floor, eyelids fluttering and his body twitching a little. Zarbon sighed and sat down, pulling the young man into his lap. The circles under Vegeta's eyes were darker, and he could feel the muscles spasming beneath the skin. Vegeta was in bad shape. He berated himself for dallying on the planet just for fun, and stood up, cradling Vegeta gently. If a blow like that could knock Vegeta out cold the Saiyan must be nearly dead. Time was of the essence. Laying Vegeta down on the bed, he hurried to dress, and sent a message to Anpane informing her of their departure, which also contained several veiled threats and cautions against rebellion. That done, he gathered up Vegeta once again and leapt out the window, heading for the pods. Hopefully Vegeta could rest on their way to the next planet.  


* * *

Bulma, honey, I don't understand why you won't help me out, Mrs. Briefs said as she moved around the kitchen table to stand by her daughter.  


Bulma stood and walked to the opposite end of the table. Because he gives me the creeps, Mom! she said.  


Bulma's mother frowned. Do you think that your father never gave me the creeps when we first met? she said, her voice still bright.  


Bulma stopped and blinked. Huh? What does this have to do with Radditz? she asked, puzzled.  


Mrs. Briefs sighed and rested her hands on the table. When she looked at her daughter again she wore her customary cheerful expression. When your father and I were first dating I thought him pretty strange. He's not too tall, for one thing, with those huge glasses, and he never had any fashion sense. He looked liked he had never seen the light of day before, and yet he had somehow worked up the courage to ask me out. He was so not popular, but something made me go with him even though he made me nervous. Well, honey, you and I both should be glad I did, because I had a wonderful time with him. I found him to be intelligent and funny. Then one night while we were out he turned to me and said I think I have a process that will revolutionize the world as we know it. I'd like to start a business, and I'm fairly certain it will be enormously profitable. Would you be my partner?' And do you know what I said to him? she said, glancing significantly at her daughter.  


Bulma sighed. No, Mom, she said. She didn't see the point of this.  


I told him I wouldn't. He was shocked. You should of seen the look on his face. I think he had been counting on it, since I was an accounting major. Anyway, his hands started to shake, he mumbled an apology, and started to shuffle away, but I grabbed those trembling hands of his and turned him right back around, and said that I only would if he asked me to marry him first. I thought he was going to spill over with tears of joy, and a few weeks later he showed up with the largest diamond I had ever seen. He had sold his first batch of capsules, and we were married shortly after that. A few years later we had you and the rest is history, she said calmly, and sat down in a chair by the counter.  


Bulma sat as well and scratched her head. Well, that's a lovely story, Mom, and you know I've always been grateful that you two get along so well, but I really don't get your point, she admitted glumly, tired of being lectured.  


Mrs. Briefs sighed. The point is, honey, that the person you least expect to be happy with might be the perfect one for you. You and Yamcha seemed perfect for each other, and he was like my son. It's sad for everybody that it didn't work out. But I think maybe it didn't work out because you were too comfortable with him. He didn't keep you on your toes. That's why I think you should give Radditz a chance.  


Bulma shuddered. I think he'd keep me on my toes in the wrong way. He's so brutal and scary. Don't forget that he was willing to kill his own brother, Mom.  


He never ever wanted to kill Goku! her mother protested gently. Radditz is very family-oriented, honey. He would love nothing more than to settle down and have kids.  


Bulma stared at her mother, wondering if the older woman had taken leave of her senses. Mom, he's a homicidal warrior alien. I have a hard time believing he'd want to play house with some earthling.  


Mrs. Briefs shook her head. Now, now, don't be so quick to judge. Just spend some time with him and find out what he's really like. I promise you, he's quite charming, and sharp to boot.  


Everything about him seems sharp. Bulma sighed and stood, planting her hands on the counter and hunching her shoulders as she looked down at her mother. But I'll try to give him a chance. Not for a boyfriend, mind you, but maybe as a friend.  


Thanks, dear. It means the world to me, Mrs. Briefs replied, and watched her daughter walk out of the room.   


* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes slowly, even the faint light from the stars bothering him as his eyelids were raised. He blinked gingerly and shifted in his seat, realizing that he had just been draped across the inside of his pod. His arms struggled their way out of the red entanglement of his cape, and he rubbed his eyes. The pod still smelled of stasis gas, and so he was still groggy as he wriggled his way to sitting upright. He leaned his forehead against the cold glass of the window and groaned, feeling as if he had been run over by a space cruiser. What had happened? Where was he going? He felt blindly around the control panel, his eyes not focusing clearly for some reason, until he found the communication keypad and punched in the code to hail Zarbon's pod. There were a few minutes of silence and blackness, but finally Zarbon's face appeared on the viewscreen, blinking rapidly as if he had just awoke. Well, well, look who's up, Zarbon said roughly, voice scratchy from sleep.  


What in the hell is going on? Vegeta garbled. He still felt incredibly heavy and sluggish, and he was having a difficult time formulating words in his head, not to mention the struggle to make his lips speak them.  


Zarbon smiled. You nearly killed us all by powering up too much back on Kijar. I knocked you out to save you, and then realized how cranky you would be when you woke up with a headache, so I won some sort of drug from the Queen and administered it to you. I figured between the smack, the slime, and the stasis you'd actually get some rest, and by the looks of you I was right. You won't die on my watch, little Vegeta.  


Vegeta felt gently under his eyes, noticing that although the bags were still there, they were considerably smaller. Don't call me little, he snarled, his head beginning to clear. How long was I out?  


Zarbon shrugged. Check your pod's time manager. I was in stasis as well, so I have no idea how far out we are from the next planet.  


Vegeta leaned over and punched in some commands into the pod's central computer. he moaned, and saw Zarbon's image shift out of the corner of his eye.   


he heard Zarbon's voice say, and soon the sound of tapping buttons reached his ears. There were a few moments of silence and then a sharp intake of breath, and he knew Zarbon had seen it too. The moons are gone- what's happening? Zarbon said in disbelief.  


Vegeta's mouth settled into a grim line. Probably some sort of internal struggle. Arlia was in a state of war not too long before we got there, or are you too stupid to remember?  


Zarbon shrugged off the insult studied him, occasionally glancing out the window at a passing star. You think that's what it is? he asked, then scowled as Vegeta nodded. I don't want you trying to overthrow them all in your state, he added.  


Vegeta snarled. My state is more than adequate, he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.   


Zarbon inclined his head. I know better than to argue with you about that, although we both know the truth. We could just forget about this system and move onto the rest, he suggested, face solemn.  


Vegeta shook his head. No, we have to do this methodically. We don't necessarily have to do all the work.  


What are you talking about?  


Vegeta smiled. We already have two planets under our belt- one has weapons and the other has transportation. Why not put them to use?  


Zarbon raised a fine eyebrow. Right, but the Arlians are too scarce to be sent right into battle, and the Kijarans seem too small to do any good.   


Vegeta's smile faded. The Kijarans will have the aid of weapons. Is their aim any good, Zarbon? You'll have to tell me, since you know them so intimately, he said acidly.  


Zarbon shook his head in disbelief. Bitter? Well, at least you can't berate me for my feminine' looks any more, he snarled. Besides, I wouldn't know about their aim. I only know mine is flawless, he said with a smile.  


Vegeta snorted. Radio Atlia and Anpane at once. I want Atlia to have more control over the operation. He's had experience choreographing battles. Have Anpane send ships to Atlia with people willing to be troops, and he'll arm them on Atlia and send them out from there. Better send Arlian and Kijaran scouts first, though. We don't want to side with the wrong people, he said, then paused. Dammit. If only we had more soldiers. How did Freeza ever get his army so big? he muttered to himself.  


He sent out offers for mercenaries, Zarbon volunteered.  


I didn't ask you for advice, Vegeta snapped.  


Zarbon shrugged. He was getting used to the little Prince. I'm just saying that Freeza increased his army by publicizing offers for mercenaries. People began showing up from far and wide. He got many followers that way- money can buy loyalty whenever other methods fail. And I'm not saying you'd have to do such a thing, I'm just telling you that's what Freeza did, so pull your tail out of your ears and calm down, he said crossly.  


Watch your tone, Vegeta said coldly, then sat for a few moments in silence. Very well. Have Atlia dispatch the message immediately to sectors of space not controlled by Freeza. I don't want to alert him just yet. Offer to pay the soldiers whatever you think prudent. Hell, if we send the male ones to Kijar I'm sure the female population will be more than hospitable.  


Zarbon nodded. Very well, he replied. But who's going to be in charge of coordinating such an effort? Atlia's too busy at present.  


Vegeta frowned, tapping his chin for a few moments with a gloved finger. Have that wife of his do something. He seems like the type that'd jump at the chance to involve his wife in his work, he said with disgust.  


Something you'll probably never understand, Zarbon commented dryly.  


Shut up, Vegeta snarled. We'll avoid the system for now and let our troops take care of it. We'll finalize things on the return trip. Plot the next set of coordinates, he commanded, and leaned back to wait for the stasis controls to take over his consciousness once again.  
  


* * *

  
You're missing a good show, he rumbled as she walked into the room, burdened with trays of food.  


Am I, now? she replied brightly, setting the trays down on the bedside tables.  


Radditz glanced at her disapprovingly. There are robots to help you with that sort of thing, he said. There's no point in straining yourself.  


It's no strain, dear, Mrs. Briefs said gently, leaning over and patting his arm. What's the show about?  


People who think they've sighted aliens. The entire audience is ridiculing them, he replied with a small smile.  


Well, a lot of people don't believe that aliens would ever consider this planet important enough to visit, she said gently, placing a few plates of food in front of him and running a hand over his thick black mane.  


He unconsciously stretched his neck under her touch, pressing his head against her palm like a cat as her hand passed over him, closing his eyes a little in satisfaction. The interesting thing is that the ships that they're describing sound just like Lebrokkian vessels, he said, voice fuzzy with unexpressed mirth. You earthlings don't realize how rich your planet is. A person could just walk around and eat off of the land with little difficulty, even though you're all doing your damnedest to kill everything off.  


Mrs. Briefs sat down next to him, fixing her eyes on the television. Not everyone tries, Radditz, she said softly.  


Radditz shook his head in disbelief. Don't get me wrong, it seems like the perfectly natural thing to do. In all my years as a mercenary it seems to me that it's a common trend to try and destroy one's home planet. You humans are actually doing a pretty lousy job of it, but I suppose that's to be expected.  


Mrs. Briefs sighed, not liking the insults to her race but loath to stop his talking, since he did it so rarely. They had discussed a few things in detail, but it was usually more like a game of twenty questions rather than a free-flow of ideas and feelings. Besides, she wanted him to continue feeling comfortable around her, and she wasn't sure if reprimanding him would help that cause. Yes, I suppose it could be worse, she replied softly, plucking at imaginary fuzzballs on her jeans.  


Radditz turned his head to look at her, his dark eyes studying her intently. Have I said something inappropriate? he demanded.  


Mrs. Briefs waved a hand in the air, smiling absently. No, no, not at all... she insisted, trailing off.  


Radditz scowled. I don't believe you, he said darkly.  


Well, it's just than some people, like Capsule Corp., try and make sure everything they do helps our environment, she said softly.  
Radditz nodded his head. Then you're lucky. Most planets don't even notice the destruction until it's too late. Then we have to suffer because the resale value of their planet is shot.  


So Earth is very valuable? she asked gently, glad that he was shooting his mouth off. She would have to capitalize on the opportunity.  


Of course. Why do you think Kakarott was sent to destroy all the life here? This planet would have made us all rich.  


Mrs. Briefs filed the information away in her brain. Who all rich?  


Radditz blinked, forgetting that the woman had no way of knowing how Freeza's empire was run. Vegeta, Nappa, and me. Freeza gave a percentage of the sale of a planet to the mercenaries who cleared it. That's why Vegeta was one of the wealthiest men in Freeza's empire. We Saiyans cleared more planets than any other group. Vegeta got the biggest cut, of course, since he's the Prince, but Nappa and I were left with a pretty handsome sum ourselves. Not that it mattered, because we weren't really doing it for the money anyway, he said with a sigh and stuffed his mouth full of potatoes.  


Mrs. Briefs was intrigued. It was the first time he had even mentioned this Nappa fellow, and although Vegeta had come up before Radditz had never discussed him in detail. Then there was this Freeza character, whom they had all apparently worked for at some point in time. Then why were you doing it? she asked.  


Radditz swallowed his mouthful and smiled wickedly. Because Saiyans love nothing more than to fight, he replied. The joy of conquest is our purest form of ecstasy.  


That's all you like to do? she asked, surprised. It sounded like an incredibly boring life to her, but then again, most people thought her accounting work would be infinitely boring as well.  


Of course. It's in our blood, he said with a snort. Look at Kakarott. He wasn't even raised Saiyan, and he loves fighting more than anything.  


What about love? she asked, a little disturbed.  


Oh, we also love food, he said, gesturing at his meal. And I guess mating is up there, but none of it holds a candle to battle.  


You seem to care a great deal about mating with my daughter, Mrs. Briefs reminded him.  


Radditz's cheeks reddened. Well, I think it's more important to me than most. I know Nappa has had his fun, but it's still not on his priority list, and Vegeta, who's the strongest of us, doesn't care about it at all. My father had a penchant for reproduction, and I suppose I carry that unfortunate trait.  


Lucky for you, she said. Without that urge you'd be extinct. She watched as he stiffened, his jaw clenching and his eyes narrowing. 

What? What did I say? she asked in alarm, afraid that he would either shut up and stop talking or stand up and destroy her for her impertinence.  


Mrs. Briefs, we are already doomed for extinction. Freeza destroyed our home planet. Only Kakarott and I are left, he said, voice cold.  


Oh, Radditz, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. But what about Vegeta? she said, putting a hand to her throat. She felt absolutely awful.  


Like I've told you before, he's probably dead, Radditz replied haltingly.  


Mrs. Briefs could tell that he was on the verge of clamming up. You left him there on that planet, what was it, Rihon 8? she urged, trying to encourage him. Why don't you tell me what really happened there and how you got to be there?  


After I'm finished will you let me eat? he said with an impatient sigh.  


She nodded vigorously. Of course, dear. I'm sorry.  


He grunted and looked at his food wistfully. Okay, it went like this... 


	16. Chapter 15

Ch 15

How many more do we have to get before you're satisfied? Zarbon's voice crackled over the radio. Vegeta scowled, leaned forward, and pressed the dismiss button. The signal cut out and he smiled, leaning back into the thick padding of his pod. He was just closing his eyes when the signal sputtered to life once again. You had better stop ignoring me, Vegeta, Zarbon said, voice angry. It's for your own health, you know. Do you think you can go without sleep forever?  


Vegeta curled his lip at the communicator, wishing Zarbon would just leave him alone. He was very cranky; he hadn't slept well since he was knocked out on Kijar. The damned voiced and those strange eyes wouldn't let him be. Fine, you annoying little pest, he finally snapped. This next one will be our last. We should have enough by now that they'll keep each other in check so we don't have rebellion on our hands. Then we'll head back to Arlia and make our final travel plans for Earth. Hopefully we'll see some fighting there. This trip has been woefully boring, he snarled.  


He could almost hear Zarbon's eyes rolling. Whatever. Just try to get some rest, all right?  


I would, if you'd stop bothering me! Vegeta shouted, and pressed the dismiss button once again. He fell back into his seat with a grunt and closed his eyes, doing his best to shut out the echoes in his head.  


Zarbon also leaned back into his seat, but he did not rest. They were lucky to have won so completely on Arlia, otherwise this whole plan would be a lot less stable. Atlia, although he was fairly sure the Arlian didn't like Vegeta, was the type that would be loyal to the bitter end, and hopefully Anpane would be as well, if only because she was hoping for a chance to get one of them into her chambers. Zarbon sighed- Kijar certainly wasn't a bad place. It was strange, sure, but he supposed that appetites only grew when perpetually deprived. He would have to resanction the class structure and prevent that inbreeding, then the problem would solve itself. A bleeping interrupted his thoughts, and he glanced at his screen. They were only an hour and a half from planetfall. He looked out his window and watched for the planet to come into view, and after twenty minutes he was rewarded. He saw, as his ship slowed down from hyperspace to traveling just under the speed of light, that the planet was absolutely enormous. He could see vast oceans of blue water, golden and green land masses, and the atmosphere was twinkling in an unusual fashion. He sighed and stretched, then looked closer at the twinkling. It wasn't twinkling at all- it was a series of explosions in the upper atmosphere. He looked around in alarm. There was no way either their ships or themselves could withstand a hit from an upper atmospheric weapon. He leaned forward and tapped his frequency into the communicator. Vegeta, wake up! he shouted. We have trouble!  


Then take care of it! Vegeta's voice snapped.  


Take a look out your window, was Zarbon's curt reply. Don't tell me you like playing with upper atmospherics!  


He heard Vegeta laugh. I'm not concerned. Continue on the present course, he said.  


You're out of your gourd, Vegeta, Zarbon snarled. At least the civil war on Arlia was over when we got there!  


Shut up, Zarbon. I told you I'm not concerned, Vegeta replied, and Zarbon heard the blip of signal termination.  


That stupid bastard, Zarbon muttered angrily to himself. He's going to get us both killed.  
  


* * *

  
No, the man was sleeping with the other man's daughter, but they're actually cousins, although they don't know it, Mrs. Briefs was explaining to Radditz as he consumed his breakfast. There was a banging noise and both of them turned to see Bulma enter the room, panting.  


I've just finished talking to God, she wheezed.  


Mrs. Briefs shot a worried look at Radditz. Dear, I think you need to get more sleep, she said gently, getting up from her chair and walking over to her daughter, resting a hand on her forehead. Your temperature seems normal. Did you eat anything strange yesterday?  


Bulma batted away her mother's hands with annoyance. No, I mean I've just finished talking to Kami, she said testily.  


Mrs. Briefs took a step away and folded her hands together at her stomach. Did you have a nice talk? she said, at a loss.  


Bulma scowled and planted her hands on her hips. I don't have time for this nonsense. I just wanted you to know that we have to wish Goku back. It'll take Goku a couple of months to get back from wherever he is in the afterlife, and if he doesn't get back before the year is up, he'll just stay trapped there.  


So we have to wish him back now? her mother asked, surprised.  


Bulma said, exasperated. Now come help me!  


Be right there, honey. Where will you be?  


The back lawn. Krillin is out gathering the last dragon ball right now.  


Okay, see you there, Mrs. Briefs replied and watched her daughter scurry off. Sighing, she turned back to Radditz and began to clear away his plates.  


How many wishes do you get? he asked.  


Just the one, I think, she said absently.  


Can you only wish one person back at a time?  


Her brows knitted a little as she tried to remember. No, I think you can wish as many people back as you want, but they all have to be in a group. You can't just rattle off a list of people that died and expect them to come back. They have to have something in common, and they can't have died more than a year ago. Now just rest and I'll be back in a few hours for lunch, she said, gathering up his dishes and leaving the room.  
Radditz sat there in his bed, muscles tense. How long had it been since he left Rihon 8? Not quite a year, the way he figured it. There was still a chance. Goku was a Saiyan and Vegeta was as well. Both had died within the last year. There was definitely a chance. He moved to stand, snarling at how atrophied his muscles were. His wound stretched with the motion and he felt tender skin tear, things inside of him rupturing as he stood. He yanked the tubes and needles out of his arm, then smashed the machines as they began to make noise. Trickles of moisture began to work their way down his side underneath his robe as he staggered to the doorway. Glancing in each direction to make certain no one was there he levitated a few inches above the ground and took off to where he thought Bulma and the dragonballs would be.  
  


* * *

  
Zarbon screamed as the atmospheric weapon struck the side of Vegeta's pod. The side of the vessel was blown away and he saw Vegeta come out and hover for a moment before dropping towards the ground like a stone. He slowed his own pod and set it to land automatically, then opened the door and zoomed after the falling Prince. Sweat broke out on his brow, praying that Vegeta was all right. If anything happened to him now the whole plan would be ruined, and his life would be forfeit once again. He put on another burst of speed and got himself underneath Vegeta just before the two of them hit the ground. He laid Vegeta down gently and examined him quickly. His armor had taken the impact of the shrapnel from the disintegrating pod, breaking a shoulder guard and cracking the chest plate, but the rest of him seemed unharmed. The Saiyan was unconscious, and Zarbon figured he must have exhausted himself generating such a powerful and instantaneous ki shield. Zarbon glanced around and stood, hooking his fingers into Vegeta's armor and hefting him up with a grunt. Whew, you've gotten heavier since we first landed on Arlia, he muttered, and took to the air.  


The battle was indeed a civil war. From what Zarbon could gather, it looked as if one side was fighting for global unification and the other sides were smaller states who wanted to keep their independence. They had air-attack vessels and the atmospherics to combat them, but other than that there was no weaponry that Zarbon would concern himself with. So long as he stayed on the ground until Vegeta woke up they would be fine. He hauled the Prince into a stand of bushes and crouched there, his cape covering Vegeta, and waited.  
  


* * *

  
He watched the bald man land and take off at a run towards the house. As soon as the small figure began to dash past him he burst from his cover of the bushes and tackled the fellow, crashing to the dirt. the bald man gasped, and Radditz pinned him with his knees. Clutched in one of the small man's hands was what the Saiyan assumed was a dragon ball.  


Give that to me, he hissed, trying to ignore the pain in his abdomen and the flow of blood down his side.  


Krillin shook his head. No way, we have to wish back Goku! he protested, grinding his teeth and squirming.  


I want him back as much as anyone! Radditz growled, and snatched the dragon ball away. Krillin took in a lungful of air in order to scream, but Radditz raised a hand above his head and knocked the little man out cold. Standing slowly, he brushed aside his hair so he could see where the others had gathered with the other balls.  


He descended upon them like a storm, knocking out Tien, Chao Tzu, and Yamcha easily as he sped around them. He heard terrified shrieks, and when he had finished his attacks he crouched on the ground, panting and clutching a hand to his bloody side.  


Mrs. Briefs shouted, and began to run over to him.  


Stay away! Radditz snapped, glaring at her and sending her retreating back to her daughter's side.  


But you're hurt! she protested, holding Bulma's shoulders. You're undoing all those months of healing!  


It doesn't matter! he shouted, throwing his dragon ball down by the others. Now summon the dragon!  


Bulma screamed, fists clenched.   


Radditz got up shakily and stumbled over to where she stood. He placed a huge hand on her cheek and ran his thumb over her skin. Bulma, summon the dragon, he said sternly, gazing down into her angry blue eyes.  


Didn't you hear me, moron? she spat. I said never!  


His face twisted in rage and he suddenly grabbed her behind the neck and squeezed. Listen, human, I don't have time to play your games. I have to make a wish before I die, he hissed, lifting her up and brining her face close to his.  


Just do it, Bulma! her father shouted, popping out of the house and scampering over to his wife. It doesn't matter!  


Tears began to roll down Bulma's cheeks. But Goku... she sobbed.  


Radditz bared his teeth. Don't worry, I'm bringing him back too, he growled. Now do it!  


Bulma sobbed and hit him feebly with her fists. she moaned.  


Mrs. Briefs extricated herself from her husband's grip and dashed over to the dragonballs. Arise, Dragon! she shouted, throwing her hands into the air. Radditz whipped around, watching the thick, black clouds cover the sky. The wind picked up and his mouth fell open, dropping Bulma carelessly on the ground as lightening pounded the earth. Suddenly the clouds began to swirl and a bright light shone high in the heavens, crackling with electricity as it wound its way down to earth. It uncoiled above the dragon balls, shining with fire and green scales as its red eyes stared at the small group below it.  


What is your wish? it boomed, white teeth flashing in the radiance emitted by the lightening.  


Mrs. Briefs looked at Radditz blankly. Bring back to life all the Saiyans killed within the past year, Radditz cried out, and watched as the dragon shut its mouth.  


A few moments passed, the silence as dark as the black clouds swirling above. Your wish has been granted, the dragon thundered, and was gone with the dragon balls in a blinding flash of light. Radditz glanced around, locating Mrs. Briefs, and he smiled at her thankfully before clutching his side and toppling to the ground.  


Get him back in bed! Mrs. Briefs shouted, running over to his side.  


But he killed Yamcha and the others! Bulma cried, picking herself off the ground.  


Look, child, Mrs. Briefs said. They're not dead- they're unconscious. Now get this man to a bed.  


Bulma stared at her mother coldly as her father walked past her. He pulled a gadget out of his pocket and made some calls. They med techs are on their way, he said gently, and knelt by his wife.  


Bulma protested, bending her knees in emphasis.  


Dr. Briefs glanced over his shoulder at his daughter. Goku has been wished back and no one was really hurt, he said. I trust your mother's judgment.  


Bulma sighed. You people are impossible. How many murderous aliens do you think you two will have to adopt before someone gets killed?  


Mrs. Briefs shot a concerned look at her daughter. Honey, show some compassion. We'll take care of whoever needs taking care of.  
  


* * *

  
Nappa gasped as air filled his lungs, his eyes blinking rapidly in the light as he looked at the sky. He sat up slowly, rubbing a hand over the crown of his bald head, staring around him in wonder. Where was he? He stared down at his hands and patted his torso, feeling to see if anything was wrong. The last thing he remembered was the excruciating pain of being blown to bits. He had been dead, he just knew it, and yet he seemed to be alive now. He began to mutter questions to himself and stood. Not seeing anyone in the vicinity, he took to the air.  


He had to fly for quite a while before finding a settlement. He landed outside the small, dusty village and sauntered inside, wrapping his tail around his waist and alert for any sort of attack, his ears straining for the sound of the clicks of weaponry. He wandered through the twists and turns of the paths until he found himself in a sort of plaza. In the middle was a statue, large and made of bronze, resting on a huge marble pedestal. He blinked rapidly, not believing what he was seeing. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn he knew exactly who the statue was of. Shaking his head in disbelief and glancing around for signs of life he wandered over to the front of it and fixed his eyes upon the plaque embedded in the marble. Our Lord Vegeta of the New Saiyan Empire, Liberator and Protector of our people, he read aloud, blinking in surprise. He looked up at the statue and realized his first impression hadn't been wrong; the statue was indeed of Vegeta, looking very regal in his armor and a flowing cape. He was contemplating what it all meant when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Spinning around, ready for combat, he was confronted with a pair of insect-like eyes.  


May I help you, sir? the Arlian asked, its exoskeleton creaking as it found a comfortable standing position.  


Nappa swallowed his impulse to attack when he noticed the bug-thing was armed with whatever he had been shot and killed with. What is this Lord Vegeta business? he asked, gesturing up at the statue.  


That is a depiction of our ruler, Vegeta, who killed the tyrant king and his elite and freed our people from bondage, the bug replied. Master Atlia is the one who governs our planet under him as part of His Grace's empire, and between the two of them our planet is kept peaceful and safe from Freeza's threat.  


Nappa frowned. Had Vegeta really managed to take over an entire planet all by himself? So where's this Atlia guy? Nappa growled, wondering whether or not he should blast the overgrown insect into oblivion.  


At the capital, of course, the soldier replied.  


How far away would you say that is if you could fly? Nappa asked, chewing on one end of his moustache.  


The soldier made a humming noise as it thought. Well, it's probably about three hundred miles from here, in a straight line heading towards the northeast. Does that help you out, sir? it said amiably, pointing the direction.  


Nappa nodded, examining the thing. It was nice enough, and if it was true that Vegeta was ruling the planet it probably wouldn't be prudent to start blasting his subjects into oblivion. Maybe he would get the opportunity later, if something could be done about those horrible weapons. He saluted the bug in thanks and took to the air, angling to the northeast.  


Considering the speed at which he flew it didn't take him long to arrive at the capital. He immediately located the palace and stormed in, pushing past protesting bugs and making a beeline for what looked like the throne room. If Vegeta was here, that's where he would be, he decided as he pushed open the heavy doors, shoving insects aside as they shouted at him. He strode into the room and crossed his arms. I demand to see Master Atlia, he shouted, scanning the room for someone to force to help him.  


A bug draped with a blue sash walked over to him and made a little bow. Master Atlia is occupied right now, but if you would like to make an appointment... it said politely.  


Nappa snarled and grabbed it by its sash, hauling it into the air. If you don't take me to Atlia right now I'm going to blast my way to him! he said, then winced as he heard the clicking of weaponry. Crap- he had forgotten about that.  


Don't shoot him! he heard someone shout. He has a tail like Lord Vegeta!  


You'd better shoot me or I'll kill the lot of you! Nappa growled, dropping the bug and striding up to where the empty throne stood.  


What's all this commotion? a raspy voice shouted, and Nappa turned to see who approached. It was another bug-man, but this one was draped with a red sash, complete with ornaments, and had a gold band wrapped around his forearm.  


I'm looking for Atlia, Nappa replied with a sneer.  


The insect regarded him coolly. I am he, it said. What can I do for you?  


Nappa glanced around, noticing that the weapons were still aimed at him. Call your soldiers off, he replied. I need to talk to you.  


Atlia nodded and the weapons were lowered. he commanded. And I shall do my best to answer.  


Nappa sighed. Where in the hell am I? he blurted, rubbing the back of his head with a large hand.  


Atlia looked as amused as an insect possibly could. You're on Arlia, a planet that Lord Vegeta initially referred to as Rihon 8.  


Rihon 8, eh? Guess he didn't want it cleared, Nappa mumbled, tapping his cleft chin.  


Apparently not, because now it functions as his main seat of power for the New Saiyan Empire, Atlia replied.  


So Vegeta got himself an empire. I think you have some explaining to do, Nappa said testily.  


Atlia regarded Nappa's tail. First I'd like to ask you about yourself, he said politely.  


Nappa blinked. Of course these people wouldn't have any idea who he was. I'm Nappa, the commander of the Saiyan armies before Vejiitasei was destroyed. I came here with Vegeta but was, er, destroyed in our first few minutes by those weapons you have. I don't know why I'm back, but I am, and I need to find Vegeta, he replied with a frown.  


Atlia nodded. Come this way, he said, and motioned for Nappa to precede him into a room off of the throne chamber.  
  


Nappa gave a whistle of appreciation. That's quite a story, he said. So Vegeta's just been traveling around these past few months, gathering planets?  


Atlia nodded. He has roughly 23 planets, not including Arlia, under his control at present.  


That's not bad, Nappa conceded.  


Atlia shot Nappa a glance. Actually, it's extraordinary, considering he's only been gone several months. He's most charismatic, and we Arlians are already experiencing the benefits of his talents, he said.  


Nappa raised an eyebrow. Like what?  


Atlia took a raspy breath. Well, the second planet he conquered, Kijar, sent us a fleet of ships in exchange for our communications technology under Vegeta's command. Now both planets have space travel and extensive communication. We've also begun a system of trade, and our economy is starting to improve. Fewer families live in poverty than before Vegeta showed up.  


So you people are loyal to him? I mean, I can't believe this is working, Nappa said. He liked this Atlia fellow, except for the appearance.  


Atlia nodded once to show his agreement. It is amazing, but we Arlians are loyal to him after what he did for us, and our military has begun occupying the other worlds until their loyalty is just as certain. The fear of Freeza and the promise of economic growth are strong motivators, however, Atlia replied.  


I see, Nappa said, about to continue when there was a knock at the door and a soldier entered.  


There's a transmission coming in, sir, the soldier said.  


Atlia waved a hand. Have it sent through, he replied, and directed Nappa's attention to a screen located in one wall of the room. The soldier closed the door and the two waited for the static to clear. Finally the image stabilized and Nappa found himself looking into the pale, fine-boned face of Zarbon.  


Zarbon said. Thank goodness. We could use some help.  


What in the hell is that prissy alien doing on your screen? Nappa roared, getting out of his chair.  


Zarbon's eyes focused past Atlia and came to rest on the Saiyan. he said in surprise. I thought you were dead!  


I was, Nappa growled. I don't know why I'm not anymore. But it's not important! What have you done to the Prince?  


Zarbon sighed. I see being dead didn't teach you any sense, he said acerbically. He's here, but he's unconscious, and the planet we're on is in the midst of a civil war. Vegeta's ship was destroyed, and we need troops and transportation. Heck, Nappa, come yourself. We could use your help, he said, looking at Atlia.  


Are you in immediate danger? Atlia asked, ignoring Nappa's stammering.  


Zarbon glanced behind him. he replied, And if the need should arise I still have my pod. It's where I'm calling from. It can fit the two of us, but it wouldn't be comfy. I think there's a wormhole in this sector that we could utilize to get back to you, but it'd still take a while in the pod. Send one of Anpane's ships too. Kijar's closer to where we are anyway, he said, continuing to glance periodically over his shoulder.  


What happened to the Prince? Nappa demanded, pounding a fist on Atlia's desk.  


Zarbon rolled his eyes. The Prince has a...condition...caused by your little friend Radditz on Earth. His pod was blown up by an upper atmospheric upon our arrival, and he was barely strong enough to fend it off. He used up all his energy, and so now he's taking a little nap, he replied snappishly.  


We'll send aid immediately. We have your coordinates locked in and we'll be there as soon as we can, Atlia said, saluting Zarbon.  


Zarbon smiled gently and nodded. Many thanks, Atlia. See you soon, Nappa, he said, and terminated the signal.  


Nappa began shouting at Atlia the second that the bug-man turned around to face him. Why didn't you tell me that bastard was with Vegeta! he screeched, fists rolled into balls.  


Atlia shrugged. It didn't seem necessary. Zarbon swore fealty to Vegeta in the arena, and has been the Prince's right hand ever since, he replied. Now would you like to be off? The ship will be ready in an hour. I can offer you a bath and food before takeoff, if you'd like.  


Very well, Nappa grumbled, and followed the Arlian out of the room.


	17. Chapter 16

Ch 16

She knew she was going to crack, she could just feel the tension running through her veins like liquid metal, coating the inside of her and swelling. She reached out and gripped her drink more tightly, sighing as she watched the heat of her skin cloud the surface of the cold glass. She was alone in the kitchen as midnight rolled around slowly, her hands idly picking at the label of the bottle she was pouring from as she barked a short laugh. If anyone saw her in this state they would certainly drag her away to bed. Drinking alone was never a good sign of anything except trouble. She grimaced at her glass and bolted the liquid with a grimace, scowling at the taste as the alcohol rocketed down her throat and set to boiling in her stomach. She didn't even like to drink, she remembered with a snarl as her knuckles turned white as she gripped her glass, but she did like the way it made her feel all fuzzy, the way it took the edge off of things that would otherwise cut her. Those emotional cuts were what had led her to the kitchen on this night. She had lost her emotional support structure when she got rid of Yamcha. Now she was alone in the house with two delusional parents, an insane, murderous alien, and an ex-boyfriend lurking in the bushes like some sort of criminal stalker. One of her friends had been killed and was on the way back, but it might not even matter, because and even more murderous-sounding alien was on his way to put an end to them all, unless something could stop him. Which, at the moment, it didn't appear that anything could, for this Vegeta character sounded like the devil himself, if what her mother had told her was true. She hiccupped and eyed the bottle again, gaging the amount of liquid still left inside. Sighing, she refilled her glass and took another gulp, watching the grains in the wooden table until they were vibrating happily. Bulma smiled to herself and put her forehead down on the cool wood, closing her eyes. Why hadn't she just said yes to Yamcha? He treated her like gold. Sure, there had been times when he had been with other women, but only when she had broken up with him. But she, she had never been with another man. Another man? Is that what she needed? She raised her head, blinking her eyes rapidly until the room stabilized. Her resolve nearly reached levels critical enough to raise her from her chair, but she failed and stared into her glass once again. What if it all had been preordained? she wondered as she turned the cool glass in her hands, listening to the ice cubes clink against the sides. Her whole damn life had centered around the dragon balls. What if the balls were just a tool for god to get what he wanted out of the humans? Her eyes snapped open as she considered it. Yeah, tempt the humans with a wish, their heart's desire, but instead get them to do whatever you want. The dragon balls had been what had brought Yamcha to her, what was bringing Goku back. Her whole life had been run by other forces. Well, she should do whatever she wanted, she realized with a burp. She blinked and looked around the room quickly, surveying everything rapidly and shaking her head. The sharp corners still weren't gone. She needed something more to drink.  


She wandered into the infirmary thirty minutes later, her slight form clogging the doorway with darkness as she blocked the light from the hallway. The man was still in bed, hooked up to all those machines. Bulma staggered over to the bed and planted her hands angrily on the railing.This is all your fault, she slurred fiercely.  


Radditz stirred with a moan, turning his head and opening his eyes. The pain was still roaring in his side and protested with every breath he took. He focused on Bulma's swaying form and wrinkled his nose. The woman smelled strongly of drink, and the scent was violently assaulting his sensitive nostrils. What are you talking about? he growled, voice weak and tired.  


Bulma raised a hand and slapped him on the bicep. If you had never come Goku wouldn't have died. Yamcha might not have asked me to marry him and we would be together. ChiChi wouldn't be worried because her little boy was kidnapped by a green guy who used to be the devil. My friends wouldn't be recovering from concussions, and my mother wouldn't love you more than me! she sobbed, and slapped him again. Now some Vegeta monster is on the way and we'll all die, she croaked, tears starting to flow from her cloudy eyes.  


Her strikes hadn't hurt him directly, but the ache in his side was still so intense that every little jiggle pained him. he breathed, finding the strength to extend an arm. He had never seen a woman cry before, except on the shows that Mrs. Briefs watched with him, and he was finding that he didn't like it.  


Shut up, she muttered, wiping her eyes with her fists, and she staggered a little to keep her balance. Vegeta's gonna kill us all because of you. She knew on some level that she was stinking drunk, but her resentment of him was so powerful that she kept on talking. So keep your stupidity, she snarled, batting ineffectually at his offered limb.  


His black eyes, focusing on her through a haze of pain, began to burn. Bulma, I'll never let anyone kill you, he said, voice full of fire. Vegeta will never harm you, I promise, he vowed.  


Bulma hiccupped and swayed, clutching at the bed rail to steady herself. I might lose everything because of you, she said, voice a quiet wail.  


I'll fight for you to keep everything else, he said, fingers finally grabbing hold of her by the cloth of her shirt. She was too drunk to resist as he pulled her close, and the action took almost all of his strength. He managed to get her onto the covers next to him, stroking the back of her head as she cried onto his chest. I'll do my best to make sure than when Vegeta comes here he just leaves peacefully.   


She was crying too hard to reply, all her frustration and pain leaking onto the skin of the person who had become her agony's focus. She slapped an open palm against his shoulder and frustration, not noticing as he winced in pain.  


If you want me to stay here when he leaves I'll stay, he said softly, reveling in the feel of his fingers running through her fine, silky hair. He could smell her even through the scent of alcohol, and his entire body wished that he was healed enough to take her. As it was, all he had the strength to do was move his hand awkwardly over her again and again. He listened to her sobbing diminish, and tried frantically to imagine his life removed from Vegeta's service. Fighting was so important...but Kakarott would be a good sparring partner. The Namekian would be as well. Little Gohan could be properly trained in the Saiyan fashion, as well as any other children Bulma would bear him. Maybe Kakarott's mate would have more children as well. He could be the professional trainer of the half-Saiyans, he realized suddenly, and relief washed over him. He could still serve his prince and benefit the cause, satisfy his desire for battle, and have Bulma at the same time. He turned his head a little to offer his plan to Bulma, but she had fallen asleep on his chest and was quietly snoring away. He pulled her a little closer to his side and nuzzled the crown of her head with his nose, feeling his eyelids grow heavy as well. His awareness dwindled until he was only certain of the pressure of her body next to his, and then sleep ushered him away to dream of his future.  


* * *

  
Vegeta awoke and promptly shoved Zarbon away from him. Get the hell off of me, he growled.  


Zarbon rolled over, blinking his eyes as sleep released him as well. Get the hell off of you? he asked, confused. Why don't you get the hell off of me?  


Vegeta sat up and rubbed his head. Don't talk back to me, he said dangerously.  


Zarbon rose to a squatting position, examining Vegeta painstakingly. You're in no position to do anything about it right now, he commented carefully. Your condition isn't any better, you know. Being unconscious isn't exactly good rest.  


Vegeta kneaded his eyes with his fingers and snarled. I take it we survived the upper atmospheric? he said, anxious to change the subject.  


Zarbon nodded, eyes casting about for his makeshift waterskin. That would be correct. What a smart little monkey you are, he said absently as he reached around him and grabbed the pouch.  


Shut up, you ugly green freak, Vegeta spat, reaching out and snatching the waterskin from Zarbon. How long have I been out?  


The taller man smiled coolly. Long enough that I was almost worried about you. With you unconscious for days on end it's easier to forget what an asshole you are and feel sorry for you, he replied. Long enough for Nappa to be arriving tomorrow.  


Vegeta was about to reply to the insults and blast his aide into oblivion when the name caught his attention. he breathed in shock.  


Zarbon nodded, lowering himself to sit cross-legged on the ground. That is correct. Our old friend, the man with a head as bare as the rock that serves for his brain, the Commander, Nappa. Did the atmospheric make you deaf? he said crossly.  


Nappa's dead. He's been dead for nearly a year. Is your stupid braid too tight, or are you really so stupid that you forgot that? Vegeta countered, his temper rapidly rising.  


Zarbon's golden eyes narrowed. Little prince, you have no right to insult me until you can defeat me in battle, he said dangerously. And for your information, Nappa apparently isn't dead. He may have been at one time, but he certainly isn't now.  


How do you know this? Vegeta demanded angrily.  


Zarbon glanced in the direction of his pod. I radioed Atlia for backup. Nappa was there, sitting in the office as pretty as you please. He was furious when he found out you were alone with me, but I think Atlia probably handled the situation well. Consider yourself lucky that Nappa didn't just wake up and blow the whole planet, and thus your whole scheme, into nonexistence.  


Vegeta's scowl deepened and he shook his head, trying to listen to Zarbon past the voice screaming in his head. Just my luck to have Nappa come back and nearly destroy everything, he muttered.  


Zarbon stretched lazily. Like it or not, he'll be here tomorrow, as I said earlier. You might as well make use of him. He may be a temperamental dolt, but he's experienced with moving masses of troops and coordinating attacks. I don't like the fellow in the least, and I'm sure he feels the same, but at least this way it'll save you the trouble of having to find someone with not only the knowledge but also the loyalty to you. Admit it- that's a plus, he said smoothly.  


I don't have to admit anything to you, Vegeta said coldly and turned his back on Zarbon.  


The older man sighed. He should have expected such behavior from Vegeta, but it was still unpleasant. He would have figured that with all their time spent together the Saiyan would not only grow to tolerate him but even perhaps to like him. Stupid Saiyans and their refusal to form any emotional bonds. Fine, whatever, he muttered, and gently rescued the waterskin from Vegeta's grip.  


* * *

  
Bulma sat once again in the kitchen, cradling her head in her hands as her brain tried to leap out of her skull, crawl across the counter, and drown itself in the sink. She was so incredibly hungover. So why weren't you in your room last night? she heard someone say, and she raised her eyes slowly, forcing them to focus.  


she said, almost groaning. He was the last person she wanted to see. How are you feeling? she asked, trying to distract him. She certainly didn't want him to know that she had spent all night stinking drunk on Radditz's bed, waking in the morning to his large, brawny arm wrapped around her tightly. As she had thought, nothing good ever came of drink.  


Yamcha rubbed his head and smiled. All right, I think. That bastard really clobbered me yesterday, he said with an uneasy chuckle.  


Bulma smiled painfully in response, her head still throbbing. We're lucky he didn't kill the lot of us, and that he managed to wish back Goku in the process, she said.  


Yamcha rolled his eyes. Yay, lucky us. Boy, he's sure a decent guy, he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  


Yeah, lucky us, Bulma muttered, looking back at the counter top.  


Now we have to deal with this Vegeta, sounds like, Yamcha said. While you were gone all night and this morning I was up at Kami's lookout. Course he knew what happened and everything, and he did a little scouting. Turns out this Vegeta guy is about twenty times stronger than Radditz, and he's apparently not alone. We were training hard before, but now it looks like we'll have to turn up the heat even more. Might even need to use the room of Spirit and Time, he drawled, sitting down in a chair and propping a knee against the table.  


How long? Bulma asked suddenly. She knew it would take Goku a while to get back.  


Yamcha scowled and tapped a finger on the table as he thought. Hmm...he said the Saiyan's occupied at the moment, but Kami's estimating two months.  


Goku should be back by then, hopefully, she replied, squeezing back the cold fear she felt gathering in her stomach.  


Yamcha nodded slowly, adjusting the lapels of his sport coat. So do you have any more questions in attempt to distract me or can we get back to the meat of your whereabouts last night? he said casually, flicking away a stray ball of lint.  


Bulma scowled. You're not my boyfriend, she cruelly reminded him. It's none of your business where I go.  


Yamcha stiffened at her venomous tone but did his best to shrug it off. Fine. Your mom will tell me anyway, he said, standing. She tells better stories than you do anyhow.  


Fine, Yamcha, she snapped. I got stinking drunk, told Radditz it was all his fault and started blubbering, then passed out on the bed next to him. Satisfied?  


Yamcha's eyes grew wide and he blinked for a few moments in shock. You went to the alien? Good God, Bulma, did he take advantage of you? he said in alarm, going over to her.  


She turned to face him. He's got a hole the size of a volleyball blown through him. Do think he's in any shape to take advantage of anyone? she growled.  


Yamcha's eyebrow rose. He was healthy enough to get out of bed, kick all our asses, and then make his wish, he reminded her harshly. I think that's adequately healthy to do whatever he wanted to your drunk little self.  


Well, he didn't, Bulma said grumpily. He's got some sort of weird honor when it comes to females, I think. I'm not sure he really knows how to deal with them.  


Yamcha's flashing smile sparkled into existence across his handsome face. Who does? he countered slyly.  


Bulma scowled and reached out to smack him, Yamcha evading her strike easily. It's you men who are impossible, she said, returning her hand to her forehead.  


That's why you love us, or most of you do, he said, still bombarding her with charm.  


Yeah, yeah, whatever, she replied. We only like you because we like children. Now go back to training or whatever. I don't want to die in a couple months, she said, standing and ushering him to the door.  


He turned in the doorway and smiled at her again, this time more seriously. It'll all be okay, Bulma, he said quietly, and before she could reply he kissed her gently on the forehead and was gone into the shining blue sky.   


* * *

Vegeta stood, arms crossed over his chest and lip curled slightly as Nappa knelt before him, head bowed. What do you have to say for yourself? Vegeta said gruffly. Zarbon sighed; leave it to the Prince to make his subjects feel inferior for having been brought back to life. Only Vegeta was capable of turning dying during an ambush into a sin.   


Nothing, sir. I don't understand it myself. One moment I was dead, the next alive and wondering what was going on. That's all, Vegeta, I swear it, Nappa replied without raising his head.  


Hmph. I should have expected such ignorance from you, Vegeta said coldly, turning his back on the bald man. Zarbon had to keep from sighing again. Vegeta was also uniquely gifted at alienating his own men. It was a wonder that the Saiyans had put up with him for so long.  


My apologies, Nappa rumbled, and Zarbon could detect a note of annoyance in the large man's voice.  


I hate to interrupt this tearful reunion, Zarbon interrupted, But I was wondering where the backup troops are, Commander.  


Nappa stood up, asserting his height advantage over the pale blue-green skinned man. Don't overstep your bounds, Nappa growled, leaning close enough that Zarbon could see the individual whiskers of the Saiyan's moustache. I only take orders from the Prince.  


Zarbon waved a hand in front of his face. Whew, I can tell you were dead almost a year, he said with a mock choking sound.  


Vegeta's mouth curled in a half-smile. Zarbon could vaporize you with a glance, Nappa, he cautioned. I advise you show the proper respect.  


Nappa bowed curtly to Vegeta. As you wish, sire, he mumbled, fixing his black eyes on Zarbon with hatred.  


Good. Now answer the question. Where are the troops? Vegeta said quietly.  


Nappa pointed a finger at the sky. They're orbiting the planet with the supplies, sir, Nappa replied. All are eagerly awaiting your orders.  


The half-smile graced Vegeta's mouth once again. We won't be needing them. I feel like having a little fun, he said with a snort. With a whirl of his cape he turned to look at Zarbon. So which side should we join?  


Zarbon scowled. You shouldn't join any side in your condition, he scolded. I don't want to have to drag your sorry Saiyan rear all over creation once again.  


hissed Nappa threateningly.  


Nappa, enough! Vegeta snapped, throwing up a hand. If you're going to pick at each other I'll have you both sent to the ship, he said, waiting for either of the two to protest. Silence filled his ears. Good. Now I believe that I shall join the side that's already fighting for planetary unification. Why do things the hard way? he said with a short, mirthless laugh. His black eyes locked with Nappa's. Now were you able to get a fix on where the front lines were?  


Nappa nodded. Yes. If we head about two hundred and thirty miles to the east we should be right on top of it, he reported.  


Vegeta smiled again and raised a few feet off of the ground. Then I'll see you there, he said, and sped off. Zarbon and Nappa eyed each other for a moment, each resenting the other's presence, before following their lord.  


Vegeta had arrived at the front lines and waited for his two subjects to show up, arms crossed impatiently and mouth turned down at the corners. 

Zarbon pulled up a few feet short of the Prince and looked at him with concern. It was a shame that Vegeta was always so sullen and angry, he thought, for the Prince could be strikingly handsome when in a good mood. Zarbon's fine eyebrows creased a little. Nothing could distract from the dark circles underneath the black eyes. Vegeta wasn't strong enough to use up a whole lot of energy without consequence, and although Zarbon could see the joy of battle descending upon both the Saiyans, he vowed to himself that he would keep his head and watch the young man like a hawk. Let's begin our fun, Vegeta said menacingly. This peaceful takeover business has been incredibly tedious.  


Yes, sir! Nappa rumbled, tugging at his borrowed armor.  


Zarbon said nothing, just folded his arms and drifted to the side to watch.  


Vegeta began to power up, the air around him starting to shimmer as his aura flickered into visual existence, the tendrils of silvery-blue winding around his limbs as he let loose his battle cry. Having gathered the necessary energy, he swooped close over the heads of the soldiers at the very middle of the battle, smiling at they stared up at him in shock. He barked a laugh and spread his arms wide, releasing the energy in all directions. There was an incredible explosion and bits of sod, vegetation, and soldiers of both sides went sailing through the air. Screams and sounds of weapons being shouldered rang out through the din and dust, and Zarbon frantically scanned the groups to see if any of the weapons would be a threat. Nappa swooped down himself, spitting out a bright beam of ki and mowing down an entire line of troops, cackling madly as he killed them. Vegeta was avoiding the weapons easily in the meantime, actually catching the bullets aimed at him, compressing them, and throwing them back. The soldiers on both sides were thrown into a frenzy, trying to crawl over each other to escape. Vegeta fluttered over to Nappa, who was blowing holes in the ground and watching the people next to them go flying, and smiled. Seems we have them on the run, Vegeta said. What do you say we do a little old-fashioned Saiyan dancing, my old partner?  


Nappa's smile flashed beneath his moustache. Sounds like a great idea, he laughed, stretching his limbs as Vegeta formed the moon-sphere and sent it up into the sky. Zarbon shuddered as the two began to expand, hair sprouting all over their bodies.  


Let's dance, Vegeta boomed, and the two giant monkeys began to scoop up enemy soldiers and squash them in their mammoth grips, the blood running out of the bottoms of their fists like juice. Their gigantic feet, in the meantime, trampled the masses to death as the soldiers ran screaming.   


Zarbon's lip curled in disgust; there was absolutely no finesse in such a fighting style. The soldiers on the side that wasn't being destroyed looked on in amazement, mouths hanging open and weapons dropped harmlessly to the ground. A small smile replaced Zarbon's snarl. The Saiyans' style might be barbaric, but it was certainly frightening and effective. Seeing two giant monkeys destroy their enemies so easily was definitely going to reduce the resistance of the people Vegeta was trying to conquer.  


A few moments later the battle was over, the soil soaked with the blood of squashed soldiers, the Saiyans idly catching a stray between their thumb and index finger and rubbing it out of existence like an insect. Vegeta rose from the crouching position he had taken and yawned, stretching his arms towards the sky and examining his bloodstained gloves. he said casually, and the green-haired man nodded, sending a thin ki beam towards the sphere shining in the sky. The sphere exploded in a shower of silvery light, and the Saiyans immediately began to shrink back to their normal state. Vegeta picked up the edge of his cloak so it wouldn't drag over corpses and floated over to Zarbon, nodding in satisfaction. Zarbon cleared his throat and gestured at the masses of soldiers huddled together, a line of fire having blocked their retreat.  


They tried to get away, so I stopped them, Zarbon said nonchalantly as his golden eyes watched pillars of black smoke rise into the sky.  


Vegeta nodded in approval for a moment, then scowled harder. This planet better have some damn good resources. The natives are puny and weak and their weapons are pathetic.  


Zarbon shrugged. I'm sure we'll make do. I think we'll have plenty of time, he said, eying the cowering soldiers. They don't seem like the rebellious type.  


Vegeta smiled a little. He was in a rare good mood. Sir, the other battles? Nappa reminded him, snapping him out of his thoughts.  


Yes, we'll take care of them in a moment. Study the uniforms of these soldiers carefully, Nappa. I don't want you killing off all the people I want to rule, Vegeta replied, and the two took to the air, speeding towards the next battle.  


Zarbon sighed and looked at the troops. Don't go anywhere, he cautioned them, and sped off after the Saiyans.  


The next three days had restored Vegeta's spirits, being filled with constant battle, which was really nothing more than a slaughter of natives by the Saiyans. Zarbon had remained aloof the entire time, watching and ensuring nothing went wrong. By the time it was all finished, the opposing forces had almost been entirely wiped out. Nothing smells like blood in the morning, Nappa said with a chuckle as he breathed in the dewy air.  


Vegeta snorted in reply. Yes, we've had our fun, haven't we? he said.  


Now to finalize things, Zarbon reminded him. I was told the capital isn't too far from where we are now.  


Vegeta stood, brushing himself off. Oh yes, there is that little business to attend to, he muttered, checking to make sure there were no tears or holes in his flowing red cape. Very well, he said, looking up. Let's go.  


Then follow me, if you please, said Zarbon, who rose into the air and led the others straight to the troops' base of operations.  


Vegeta stormed into the brick building, knocking people down left and right as he barreled towards some sort of chamber at the end of the hall. A few guns were aimed at his back, but Nappa and Zarbon always stepped in, snatched the weapons, and either snapped them in half or bent them, which always left the would-be attacker's mouth hanging open in shock. When they reached the end of the hall, Nappa batted the guards away and Vegeta raised a hand to the doors, blowing them off their hinges with a little blast.  


The creature behind the desk stood, sputtering, but Nappa reached over and shoved it back down into its chair. You might want to stay sitting down, he growled, removing his meaty hand.  


Zarbon studied the room quickly, noting the number of natives standing around the office. All of them seemed to be male, with dark green, bumpy skin, but with a plume of purple hair-like stuff at the crown of their heads. They looked at him with brown or yellow slitted eyes, their green beak-like mouths hanging open. None of them seemed to be a threat, or even a nuisance.  


Vegeta cleared his throat and neared the man at the desk. You're the leader? he asked grumpily. His favorite part of the game was over.  


The thing at the desk nodded. it hissed, sweat starting to form on its forehead.  


Vegeta nodded as well and straightened his chest plate. I am Vegeta, ruler of the New Saiyan Empire, and I demand your unconditional surrender to my terms, he stated simply, staring down the green man with his black eyes.  


The native shuddered a little. What terms would those be? he asked timidly.  


Another native stepped forward, frowning and shaking a finger. Now hold on a minute, we're on the verge of creating a single government for peace, it began.  


Vegeta moved so quickly Zarbon could hardly follow him. The Saiyan's glove closed around the native's neck and began to squeeze. And who do you think put you on that verge? I defeated all your enemies on this entire planet in three days with no troops. Do you seriously think you can stand up to me? he hissed.  


But we didn't fight just to become part of some cracked space-pirate empire! the thing squeaked.  


Vegeta's eyebrows twitched and he released the native, who promptly grabbed at its throat and heaved breaths of relief. Suddenly Vegeta's hand reached out, wrenching open the green beak-like mouth and grasping the pointed red tongue inside. With a mighty jerk he twisted his wrist and off came the tongue in his hand, the native howling a wordless scream of agony and falling to the floor in horrified tears. Vegeta sneered and tossed the tongue onto its owner, the detached muscle making a wet whapping noise as it hit the native's trembling back. Anyone else object? Vegeta said coolly, turning to another native and wiping his bloody glove on its clothes. His dark eyes scanned the room as all the other natives regarded him in silent shock. he said, returning to the desk and looking levelly at the leader. Now these are my terms. You will be allowed to govern yourselves, so long as you continue to submit to my ultimate will. I will make economic and military demands of you in service to the empire. In return you have my protection from Freeza as well as the benefits of the Empire's economic structure. Sound satisfactory? he said calmly, eying the leader.  


The leader nodded, its hands shaking on the desk. it said, voice quavering. So we still get to build our global government?  


Vegeta replied. And you can still be its governor, although I'll be its supreme president, king, ruler, or whatever you want to call it. Each planet is more like a state in my empire, with me overseeing them all. Just be aware that rebellion will not be tolerated, he warned coldly.  


I understand, sir, the leader said quietly.  


Vegeta said, voice devoid of emotion. Now assemble all those who don't wish to be destroyed to watch you and your cabinet swear oaths of fealty to me. Understood?  


As you wish, sir, the leader said, voice high with fear.  


A smile finally touched Vegeta's lips. Excellent. See you in two hours.  


Two hours? We can't possibly gather everyone in the city in two hours! another aide began to protest.  


Vegeta's mouth twisted into an angry line and he blasted the aide out of existence. Two hours, he spat, and stormed out of the room with a whirl of his cape.  


Once they were outside the office Nappa whistled. Just like his dad, he whispered.  


Zarbon smiled. Not in the least, Zarbon replied. Our little Vegeta's smart.  


Nappa scowled for a moment. And damn effective, he finally agreed.  


The oaths of fealty had gone well, just like they had on every other planet. The leader and his cabinet members signed the paper, which Vegeta handed to Zarbon to tuck away for safekeeping. And that's how he conquers a planet, Zarbon whispered to Nappa as he returned to the Saiyan's side as Vegeta made his closing speech about protecting the populace from the evil Freeza.  


Not the way I would have done it, but I'm not the prince, Nappa murmured back.  


Zarbon smiled. Maybe Nappa wouldn't be so bad. he responded.  


If I were, I would have destroyed your useless green ass a long time ago, Nappa whispered.  


Zarbon stiffened. He was wrong, Nappa was going to be just as difficult as Vegeta. No, more difficult, because Vegeta had enough intelligence to see reason. He was distracted with his own thoughts when Vegeta approached him. Have the troops sent down to occupy the planet, Vegeta told Nappa. His black eyes focused on Zarbon, the dark circles nearly extending over his cheekbones. You and I are off to Earth.


	18. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Vegeta stood out on the balcony in his black bodysuit, having left his armor, gloves, and heavy cloak inside on the bed, with the boots tucked neatly away on the side. He watched the dust clouds rise above the sparse vegetation surrounding the city, swirling with the air currents and creating a shroud that blocked out some of the light. Not that it really mattered, since the cloud cover of Arlia was so heavy that the sun was rarely seen anyway. The part of the planet that Zarbon and he had hidden in at the outset of their expedition was the only portion with significant vegetation, the rest of the planet being covered with dusty ruins. The winds were nearly always cold and the days grey, although the capital city was situated on the globe so that it received more sunshine than most. His features relaxed a little as he surveyed his city, which looked old and decrepit on the surface, but he knew the endless tunnels underneath the ground were teeming with life. Life he controlled. Taking a deep breath of the cold air he allowed himself a small smile. Arlia suited him well, and it was his favorite among all the planets he had conquered. It was cold, hard, and powerful, with no frilly scenery to distract from its rough angles and harsh environment. It was like him, he mused, drumming his battled-hardened hands against the marble of the balcony's railing as a few beams of sunset managed to pierce the thick cloud layer and fill the city with an eerie red glow.  


I can see why Anpane didn't want to let you go, a deep voice said from behind him.  


Vegeta didn't turn around, just deepened his scowl and tightened his hands into fists. The city looks like it's covered in blood, Zarbon, just the way I like it, he said, voice low as he continued to peer into the light.  


Zarbon shook his head and regarded the Prince. The way the red light hit him it appeared that he was soaked in blood. The tight black bodysuit clung to his body like a second skin, leaving the bare skin of his feet and hands startlingly pale in contrast. The tint of the light gave off the impression that all the blood in his body was leaking out of his appendages, covering the pale stones on which he stood. I'd tell you that you look like you were covered in blood as well, but it would just make you too happy, Zarbon remarked, earning himself an annoyed turn of the head and an evil glance from the Saiyan.  


Shut your mouth, Vegeta growled, turning his gaze back to the city below. When do we leave for Earth?  


As soon as all the other logistics of your empire have been worked out, Zarbon replied, walking over and standing a few inches behind Vegeta, also turning his sight upon the city.  


Take care of it, Zarbon. I don't care about the details, Vegeta replied, tone bored.  


When will intergalactic emperors realize that empires don't just run themselves? Zarbon wondered aloud. You're just like Freeza.  


Zarbon's eyes flew wide open as the red sunlight was replaced by flashing little pinpoints in his vision. He hit the stones with a thud and stared up openmouthed as Vegeta stood above him, gathering ki in his palm. Never compare me with that freakish monster, Vegeta hissed, eyes narrowed and furious.  


Zarbon scowled. It was time that Vegeta remembered who he was dealing with. He blurred from sight and whipped to the right, watching Vegeta hurl the ki ball in the direction he appeared to be moving. At the last minute he dodged to the left and around to Vegeta's back, grabbing the tail with one hand and digging his nails into Vegeta's carotid, ready to tear if need be. Vegeta snarled and panted against him, heat rising off his skin like physical anger. Don't forget that I'm stronger than you, Zarbon whispered into Vegeta's ear, feeling a spasm of fury travel the length of the Saiyan's body.  


Then train me, you bastard, Vegeta gasped, teeth bared and fists clenched.  


Only if you learn how to run your damn empire as well, Zarbon replied, not loosening his grip.  


Fine. But don't think I'll forget this little incident, Vegeta cautioned.  


I don't care whether you do or not, Zarbon grunted, releasing the younger man roughly. But I'm not just here to do your dirty work. I don't really have anything to gain by working for you anyway.  


You owe me your life, Vegeta said, raising his nose in the air as he drew violently away.  


Zarbon shrugged. So what? You owe me yours, but you have a hell of a lot more to live for. It's getting to the point where I don't even care if I live or not.  


Vegeta raised an eyebrow. What do you want? he asked, voice suspicious.  
Zarbon's lips pressed into a tight line as he looked at the short man with the tower of hair rising crazily into the air. He cared about Vegeta, he really did, and it upset him. The little bastard didn't deserve someone to play at being his big brother. He knew that he couldn't tell Vegeta; that stupid Saiyan mentality wouldn't allow it. I don't have anywhere else to go, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to die just yet, he replied simply.  


What do you mean? Vegeta said, trying to continue sounding imperious and not betray any curiosity. It would be unbecoming for a Prince to seem interested in a subordinate.  


Zarbon's mouth curled into a half-snarl. Do you think you're the only one who had their people destroyed by Freeza? he said, doing his best not to snap. Your people at least were obliterated instead of...  


Vegeta leaned a little forward in spite of himself. Instead of what? he asked impatiently.  


Zarbon's golden eyes flashed for a moment before his features hardened. None of your business, he said coldly. Vegeta had never opened up to him, so why should he reveal everything?  


Vegeta snorted. Not interested anyway, he mumbled, and turned back to look at the city. The light had faded and night was setting in. All over town little lights were blinking on inside buildings.  


Zarbon shivered and watched Vegeta's back. Well, I hope you'll be interested in what else I have to say, otherwise you'll never get to Earth and instead get to die the horrible death of sleep-deprivation. May I continue? he said, patience wearing thin.  


Vegeta turned around and leaned against the railing, his tail coiling around his waist after lashing in the air a few times. Vegeta said, voice hard.  


The notice of your military recruitment was issued, and we have an impressive number of troops ready to serve you. You need to decide what to do with them. Secondly, you have plenty of planets that need to be dealt with. You can't just leave them unattended while you go chasing all over the universe. Thirdly, preparations to depart for Earth need to be made, such as which spacecraft you'll be taking, what sort of technicians and how many soldiers. So what do you want done?  


I don't care. Just make it work, Vegeta mumbled, staring at the stones.  


Zarbon's brow knitted in a stormy scowl. Dammit, Vegeta, this isn't my stinking empire! I could care less about having a kajillion planets in my possession. If I wanted to be running the show do you honestly think you'd still be alive? he said angrily. Now tell me what you want!  


Vegeta narrowed his eyes but didn't lash out. His mouth remained closed, but his gaze darted here and there, and after a time it became apparent to Zarbon that Vegeta didn't have the slightest idea of what he wanted, except that he become strong and beat Freeza.  


he said softly.  


Vegeta's black eyes met his. he replied. _Look at me_, he said mentally.  


Zarbon's eyebrows rose, surprised at the mental plea for mercy. Sighing, he let his arms drop loosely at his sides. Can I make suggestions? Zarbon said, knowing that if he disguised his advice that it would hurt Vegeta's pride less.  


Vegeta nodded. Go ahead.  


I believe that we can take care of steps one and two in a single blow. If I were an emperor, I think that if we take the troops that have enlisted and distribute them around your planets they can act as a sort of police force and guarantee that loyalty to you is maintained. As for the third, though, it's totally up to you. I don't know what sort of entrance you're expecting to make on that planet, but Earth has already claimed two Saiyans without any sort of credible technology or beings of high power levels. Caution should be exercised, Zarbon said, ticking off the points on his fingers.  


Vegeta rested his chin on his chest and stared at his crossed arms. Nappa will stay here and train the troops and see that they're dispersed evenly. I don't want any males sent to Kijar, however. Only females and non-genders will be allowed to be stationed there.  


Zarbon said with a nod. I hope that doesn't ban me from ever visiting there again?  


Vegeta's lip curled a little at the remark but he refused to validate it with an answer. The forces should not be allowed to abuse the natives. That would be antithetical to the whole plan. If they find natives they can breed with and intermarry, however, I think that would be permissible.  


Zarbon's right eyebrow raised a little. He hadn't considered that. Yes, if the soldiers were loyal their families would most likely be as well. That could work, so long as things were kept peaceful.  


Vegeta nodded. He hated peace, but he needed everything to run smoothly if he was going to have the strength to take over Freeza's empire. As for Earth, bring troops if you think necessary. We'll take one of the large ships Anpane sent and two pods. Take the necessary support techs, but make certain we have the best medical technology and technicians aboard.  


Zarbon nodded solemnly and bowed. I'll take care of the details, sir, he said quietly, not raising his eyes to look at the Prince.  


See that you do, Vegeta answered, and turned back to the darkening sky.  


* * *

Nappa bellowed.  


Vegeta stared back with his customary frown. You heard me. You have to stay here.  


And leave you alone with that thing to go to some planet that's defeated two Saiyans already? Nappa shrieked.  


Zarbon smiled. It really was amazing to watch Vegeta toy with Nappa. He enjoyed it immensely. And what makes you think you could do anything? Zarbon asked acidly. You couldn't hope to protect Vegeta against me, and Vegeta's more able to handle anything we meet on Earth than you are.  


Shut up, you prissy piece of... Nappa began, teeth gritted.  


Enough, Nappa! Vegeta shouted, face a mask of impatience. Are you contesting my direct orders?  


The blood flowed rapidly out of Nappa's face, his moustache twitching nervously. Of...of course not, Vegeta, he stammered.  


Then do what I tell you to, Vegeta snarled. You will stay here and oversee my troops and planets. Atlia will take care of the political and economic logistics, but you'll be my military commander, he said.  


I understand that, Vegeta, but I still don't...  


And I don't want my forces brutalizing the natives, do you understand me? Vegeta said dangerously, eyes narrowing.  


Nappa replied, defeated.  


Zarbon couldn't help smiling. Then I suppose once the tech crews are ready we'll be shoving off? he asked politely.  


Vegeta shot him a look, but he was really seeing a pair of bright blue eyes. he said softly. 

* * *

What's the matter, Mister Piccolo? the little boy asked, brushing the hair out of his eyes as he looked at the tall green man.  


Piccolo's hairless brows knitted together as he gazed up towards the sky. Incoming message from Kami, he growled. Hold tight for a minute, kid.  


Gohan nodded and sat on the ground, staring at his hands. Occasionally he would glance up to get an eyeful of Piccolo's white cape flapping about in the wind like some sort of frantic bird. He was tempted to reach out and grab it, to tame it and make it his, when he looked up at Piccolo's angry face. He folded his hands in his lap resolutely and forced his attention away from the cape. Mister Piccolo wouldn't like it and call him a baby again. He didn't like it when Piccolo called him a baby. He wanted to be strong just like his dad and Mister Piccolo. Finally, when his young mind could no longer handle the tedium of waiting, he reached over gingerly and gave the blue pant leg a tug. What's happening? he whispered, unsure as to whether or not the tall man could actually hear him.  


Hush, kid, Piccolo said quietly, his head cocked to one side and his teeth bared. After a few moments of tense silence he closed his eyes and sighed, sweat beading at the edge of his turban.  


Mister Piccolo? Gohan asked uncertainly, clasping his hands together as his brows dipped towards his nose.  


Piccolo started and looked down at the little boy as if he had forgotten the youngster had been standing there. he snapped, glancing up at the sky nervously.  


What did Kami say? Gohan asked cautiously, not liking the shifty way Piccolo's eyes were moving.  


Nothing, kid, Piccolo growled, reaching up and wiping the sweat from his temple. Now shut up and let me concentrate.  


Gohan's frown became complete. I don't think that's very fair, he said sternly. You said you were going to train me, and that I couldn't see my mommy because it would get in the way of my strength. But how can I be ready if I don't know what to be strong against?  


Piccolo stopped scanning the sky and stared down at the little boy, a small smile parting his lips and showing his white, pointed teeth. Do you think you're ready? he said dryly.  


Gohan rubbed the underside of his chin with a hand and nodded. He trotted over to Piccolo's side and latched onto his leg. If you train me I can be ready for anything, Gohan answered confidently. You're my friend, and I know I can trust you.  


Piccolo's brow ridge raised a little. You trust me, huh? Well, prepare yourself, kid. You're going to have to train extra hard now, and trust me even more.  


I'm prepared, Piccolo, Gohan asserted, backing a few steps away and staring at him defiantly. Now please tell me what's going on.  


Piccolo grunted a short laugh, amazed at the kid's spirit. Maybe they had a chance, if the kid could harness his power. Well, Kami heard from King Kai, he began.  


King Kai? Who's that? Gohan interrupted.  


Piccolo scowled. You're never going to know anything if you keep interrupting, he snarled. Now are you ready to let me continue?  


Gohan lowered his eyes and nodded, a faint blush touching his cheeks. Yes, sir, he mumbled, drawing circles in the dust with his boot.  


Piccolo nodded sharply. Good. King Kai's the guy who has been training your dad in the afterlife. He told Kami that the Saiyan is goingto be here about three weeks early. So now instead of having a month and a half left we only have a couple of weeks. Your dad's not done with his training yet, so he'll probably be late getting here. That means it's up to you and me, and I suppose your father's useless friends, to hold the Saiyan off for a while.  


The new Saiyan is really strong? Gohan asked, eyes wide in astonishment.  


Piccolo's lips pressed for a moment into a tight line. Very. Stronger than anyone we've ever seen, I guess, he replied curtly.  


Stronger than Uncle Radditz? Gohan gasped.  


About twenty times, Piccolo growled, his lip curling in frustration.  


Why don't we just get Uncle Radditz to help us? Gohan blurted, his tiny body stiff in an attitude of alarm.  


Piccolo scratched underneath the band of his turban. Because Radditz came on the behalf of this other guy, he snapped. We're on our own, Gohan, face it.  


Tears formed in Gohan's eyes and his lower lip began to quiver. But if we don't win Mommy will get hurt! he wailed. I want my daddy!  


Piccolo's face twisted in disgust. We all want your daddy right now, but you could be even stronger than him. If you give up now your mom will die for sure. Now stop sniveling and let's get to work! he bellowed, shaking a clenched fist.  


Gohan flinched and stared at the green man in shock. Okay, Mister Piccolo, he said nervously. Do you think we'll be okay?  


Piccolo sighed, his features softening. You'll make it through, kid, he replied gently, reaching down to tousle the child's unruly hair. Warmth spread through his chest and his insides felt at peace, the apparent side effect of being around the boy. I promise.

* * *

Mrs. Briefs stood in the doorway, watching her husband tamper with the devices hooked into the Saiyan's ruined body. He had steadily gotten weaker after the dragonball incident, but thanks to her husband's hard work Radditz had finally stabilized and seemed to be slowly improving. She entered the room and stood by the young man's bed, examining the parts of the hard body not covered by blankets, and shook her head.  


Don't be getting any ideas, she heard her husband mumble from where he was tinkering with a monitor. I know he's your type.  


Mrs. Briefs laughed. All the women in my line like dark men, she chortled. You just got lucky.  


Dr. Briefs stood with a smile, closing his eyes as he placed his hands in the small of his back and stretched. I sure did, he said with a grunt, and peered into the top panel of another machine.  


Our daughter's no different, you know, she said quietly, her usually-euphoric expression falling momentarily.  


Dr. Briefs blew air through his moustache. Yes, that whole Yamcha thing was sure unfortunate, he mumbled.  


Mrs. Briefs shot him a look. Darling, it's not me you need to worry about getting together with Radditz, she said gently.  


That got Dr. Briefs' attention. Eh? How's that? he asked, adjusting his glasses.  


She sighed. Don't you think he's a fine young man? she said, patting the Saiyan on the arm gently.  


Dr. Briefs came to stand by her side, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning his cheek against her head. I suppose. I feel sort of sorry for him, he said quietly.  


Mrs. Briefs leaned into her husband. He's crazy about Bulma, but she's just shied away from him. I wish she'd just give in.  


I'm sure he'd take her mind off of Yamcha, he agreed. But I don't think that's all that's bothering you.  


She smiled at him, pecking him on the cheek. That's true. I didn't want to tell you this, but since Bulma's taking a nap I guess it's safe. Krillin called earlier, you see.  


Dr. Brief's pale eyebrows went up and he blinked at her. Petti, what did he say?  


He said that Kami sensed the other Saiyan. He's only a couple of weeks away, and Goku probably won't get here in time, she replied, closing her eyes and idly caressing the cold steel rail of the bed.  


His fingers gripped her a little more tightly. That Vegeta fellow?  


I guess so.  


And you're worried about that?  


She turned her head and looked at the floor. Silly, isn't it? I'm afraid that he'll either come and take Radditz away from us or he'll kill us all.  


Dr. Briefs took her by the shoulders and turned her so that she faced him. Darling, that's not silly at all. After all the hullabaloo of this past year you have plenty to be concerned about. When this Vegeta gets here we'll have our hands full, I'm sure.  


His wife looked at him and smiled, wiping her eyes with the side of her hand. You're right, dear. You have a knack for it, she murmured.  


He smiled, his teeth barely showing underneath his thick moustache. Of course. Now get yourself to bed. I'll be up in a minute. Can't have this Vegeta angry at us for not keeping his soldier alive.  


She laughed and nodded her head. All right. Just don't tell Bulma, okay?  


You have my word, he said, kissing her on the cheek and escorting her out of the door. She smiled and waved before working her way back to the main house. He sighed, letting his shoulders slump, and turned back to the motionless Saiyan. He gasped as he realized Radditz's oil-black eyes were focused on him.  


_Vegeta's coming?_ the voice echoed in his head.  


Dr. Briefs gasped. You're telepathic?  


_Answer my question,_ the voice growled.  


Dr. Briefs breathed. Yes, he'll be here eventually. Hope he doesn't blow everything up before he finds you, he muttered, rushing over to the machinery to record the wavelength of Radditz's brain activity.  


Radditz smiled to himself. He liked the doddering old man, and the human was the only reason he was still alive. Not to mention he was Bulma's father. He would have to find a way to make Vegeta spare them all. He was certain Bulma would be more easily persuaded if her parents were protected as well. _Vegeta, hurry,_ he thought as hard as he could, straining to feel an answer but receiving none. Sighing and trying not to feel the ripping pain in his side, he closed his eyes and dreamed of Vegeta's arrival.

* * *

His eyes slowly focused as the golden color registered in his brain. Although the images were still fuzzy he could see that the entire room was spinning crazily, his pride the only thing preventing him from planting both hands on the floor and clinging on for dear life.  


I think that's enough training for today, he heard a soft voice mutter as warm hands fastened themselves on his cold, clammy shoulders. Fingertips dug into his muscles as he was hoisted upwards, and he did his best to bat them away, but the grip was too strong and he only succeeded in tiring himself out.  


Let me go, he growled, straining to look behind him at the owner of the grip.  


Only when you can stand on your own.  
Then let me go this instant, Vegeta replied, and felt the hands gently lower him until he felt the floor underneath his boots. The grip released and Vegeta took a triumphant step forward, turning and smiling haughtily at his rescuer. Then the call ripped through his mind again with electrocuting force and his hands flew to his head, clutching at his temples. He was not aware of his screaming as he toppled over, ricocheting off of the floor.  


What? What is it? the voice asked through the haziness, fading in and out.  


Radditz. We must be getting closer, Vegeta choked. He's calling me again.  


Well call him back and tell him to be quiet! the voice urged, and again the warm hands were on his body. Blackness streaked with yellow flashes was threatening to swallow him up.  


Don't have the reserves, he replied quietly. Have to save them for training. Now let me up.  


Vegeta, Vegeta, the voice whispered. What am I going to do with you? The warm hands had fastened something to his face, something heavy and plastic that made him feel that he had a snout as long as he was tall. Was he being hooked into a rejuvenator?  


Leave me alone, he tried to say, but to no avail. He only succeeded in sucking in a lungful of heavily treated air, his weak struggling suddenly ceasing altogether as his eyelids began to flutter.  


Sleep now, little prince, the voice comforted. I'll wake you before we get there.  


The image he knew so well by now flickered across his brain as if to reply to the soft voice. Damn blue eyes, he mumbled testily before the gas finally took effect and he slipped away into slumber. 


	19. Chapter 18

Ch 18

He stood on the bridge of his ship, blinking in the unnaturally bright light as he tried to peer out the window at the planets rushing past. 

That was the planet known as Uranus to the locals, Zarbon's voice said in his ear. We should be at Earth in a few minutes, decelerating once we get within orbit distance.  


Vegeta shot a glance at his aide, still trying to get his eyes to focus after his stint in a rejuvenation tank. He had spent the last week and some in one of the devices, his every crevice filled with fluid that healed his body while his tortured mind was ushered blissfully into unconsciousness. The darkness of that slumber and the weight of the liquid seemed to fill him still, and he blinked again in his fight against the aftereffects. There's a transmission coming in, my lord, a smaller voice said, and he realized that one of the techs was speaking to him. It bears Commander Nappa's signature.  


Vegeta scowled and gave Zarbon a look. Patch it through, he sighed. All he needed now was Nappa's bestial ramblings. Nappa's blunt features peered at Vegeta from the screen and Vegeta felt his lip curl in disdain. How he despised dealing with the meat-headed commander. 

What is it? he snapped, folding his arms over his chest and tilting his head so that the circles under his eyes would be less evident.  


Nappa swallowed, hard. Sir, just thought you should know that there have been uprisings on a few of the worlds, he reported with a little salute. Those responsible have been taken prisoner and we'd like to know what you would have us do with them.  


Vegeta's dark eyes narrowed, looking all the more sinister because of the bruise-like coloration beneath them. I hope none of this has happened because of a mistake on your part, he said quietly. That would merit severe punishment.  


Nappa paled a bit and shook his head vigorously. Absolutely not, Vegeta, he said roughly. We've done nothing to provoke them.  


Vegeta rested his chin on his chest for a moment as he thought. If I ever find that you're not telling me the truth you'll wish you were never born, he said coldly, not taking his eyes away from Nappa's stare. Keep those arrested as prisoners, he replied after another brief silence. Make sure they're treated well. I shall deal with them personally upon my return.  


But, Vegeta, Nappa began.  


Earth has come into view, sir, one of the navigation employees interrupted. Vegeta's gaze flickered away from the view screen and he terminated the signal, Nappa's frustrated face blurring into nothingness as he did so. He strode over to the window and stared down at the planet, a little startled at the sheer volume of blue water he could see moving over the surface. The entire planet, in fact, was covered with lush land masses and extensive water systems, giving it a delicate and valuable look.  


It's beautiful, Zarbon commented to the side.  


Vegeta nodded once, not taking his eyes off of the planet. It almost seems a shame that we'll end up blasting it out of existence, he replied with a chuckle.  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow and looked at him. You're not going to try to take it over? he asked in surprise.  


Vegeta shook his head. It's claimed two Saiyans, regardless of whether or not they were taken alive. I don't want that sort of power just roaming around the universe unless I can find a reason to justify it, he said sharply.  


Zarbon exhaled and shrugged, looking back out the window at the blue planet floating silently in space. Well, I hope something comes up then, he said quietly. It seems such a shame to just destroy it.  


Vegeta ignored Zarbon and turned to one of the crew members. What are its specs? he demanded.  


The alien tapped some commands into the computer and waited as data flashed across the screen. Earth has a concentration of oxygen that's roughly one-fifth the total. Its environment appears to be stable, and is carbon-based. There are a variety of land types, and the whole planet is teeming with life, the dominant species being humans, a fleshy, bipedal race. The gravity is equal to 1G, sir, it reported, not glancing away from the screen.  


One G, eh? Vegeta muttered to himself. This should be easy.  


Zarbon took his eyes from the smirking prince and let them rest upon the image of Earth. He wasn't certain why, but the whole venture made him very uneasy. Nevertheless, he took his station by his lord, clasped his hands behind his back, and waited for Vegeta to choose a place to land.

* * *

They're here! Kami gasped, startling the warriors around him. They all stopped their training and stared at him, mouths pumping noiselessly in shock. They've just passed the moon and will be landing shortly, he breathed, leaning heavily on his staff as sweat beaded and was caught by the deep creases in his weathered green skin.  


Yamcha blinked at Krillin, Tien, and Chao Tsu. Can you guys feel that? he whispered, throat tight with fear.  


They all nodded, Krillin starting to tremble as Chao Tsu latched onto Tien's calf. It's horrible, Krillin moaned, wringing his shaking hands. Their auras are horribly dark!  


Tien glanced at Kami, all three eyes narrowed and hard. There are two incredibly strong ones, he said softly. I thought you said there was only one Saiyan on the way.  


Kami nodded, swallowing hard. There is. The other ki, the stronger one, belongs to some other type of alien. I don't know what the story is, and it doesn't really matter now, he breathed nervously.  


Yamcha's eyebrows shot up. You know that your behavior isn't exactly encouraging, right? he asked, spreading his hands. I mean, if you of all people act like we have no chance it's not gonna help us out.  


Kami looked at him from underneath his wizened brow ridges. You have no chance if each of you stands alone, he said quietly. And maybe no chance if all of you fight together, if you don't have Goku. He should be here within the day, but you'll have to hold them off until then.  


That doesn't sound fun at all, Krillin stammered, sweat streaming down his shiny bald head.  


Yamcha shot a scowl at the little man in disapproval and then redirected his gaze to the rest of his fellow warriors. I don't know about you guys, but I have things on this planet that I love and want to protect, he said vehemently, balling a hand into a fist. Bulma's sparkling eyes and smile passed across his mind's eye, and he found himself smiling a little himself at the recollection. There's no way I'm gonna let anything happen to them!  


Tien answered him with a smile. Then it's agreed, he said. As soon as we know where they've landed we'll go and stop them.  


The rest of the warriors nodded. The Earth is counting on us, Yamcha said, and looked off into the blue sky.  


* * *

The two pods landed forcefully on the ground, creating two massive craters and throwing up a large cloud of dust, simulating dusk in the middle of the day to any creatures roaming on the surface of the planet. Whirs and clicks emanated from the pods as the two inhabitants stepped out and rose into the air noiselessly. Vegeta looked around at the mountains behind them, watching as dark thunderclouds rolled overhead, sparkling with unshed lightning. Zarbon was casting around anxiously, searching for anyone that might be approaching. What I wouldn't give for a scouter, he muttered under his breath.  


Vegeta snorted. Such a device is merely a weakness. Machines malfunction. If your senses malfunction, however, you have a far more serious problem on your hands than reading power levels.  


Zarbon glanced over at Vegeta, raising an eyebrow and cocking his head to one side, his cape whipping in the wind. Do you mean to tell me that you can locate power without a scouter? he asked, voice dripping with skepticism.  


Vegeta nodded, a grim smile on his lips. Yes, I can, and if my senses are serving me correctly we're going to have company soon.  


* * *

Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Chao Tsu pulled up short when they saw the specks hovering in the distance. Krillin whistled softly and wrung his hands together. That's them? he asked, voice quavering. They sure have big power levels.  


And evil ones, Chao Tsu offered, sweat starting to bead on his pasty temple.  


Tien shook his head. It doesn't really matter, he said gruffly. We just need to stall them until Goku arrives.  


We'd have to be pretty lucky to beat them even with Goku, a deep voice said, and the four whipped around to be confronted with a sharp-toothed smile. But if we fight together we might have a chance.  


Yamcha gasped. His eyes darted down to Piccolo's side, where a taller and more scruffy-looking Gohan was hovering in the air. And Gohan! You sure got big, he said, leaning down and tousling the boy's hair.  


Thank you, Gohan said sweetly, but his eyes glazed over as he looked off in the distance. That's them? he asked, tugging on Piccolo's pant leg and pointing. Those are the men who have come to take Uncle Radditz away?  


Yeah, kid, Piccolo replied, narrowing his eyes. And they seem to be waiting for us.  


Krillin swallowed hard. You don't think they'd leave if we just turned over Radditz, do you? he asked nervously.  


Yamcha sighed. If you can't take the heat I understand, Krillin. You've already died once, after all. If it gets too tough you step out and make sure whoever is killed gets wished back, okay? he said gently.  


Krillin scowled and straightened. I'm not afraid, Yamcha. I'll fight no matter what it takes, he proclaimed, voice still a little shaky.  


Gohan squinted, not letting go of Piccolo's pants. I think they're getting bored, he whispered as he peered off into the distance.  


Then there's no point in waiting, Tien answered, and rocketed off towards the pair floating in the sky.  


The others nodded to one another and took off after him.  


* * *

Zarbon was vaguely surprised at the motley crew that assembled before him. There was a large man with three eyes, a little doll-looking thing, a short bald man, a menacing Namekian, a man that looked like he could be a Saiyan with that unruly mop of hair, and a little boy. What sort of planet was Earth that it would send such a strange assortment of warriors to fend off the two of them? He was about to make a comment when Vegeta's short laugh cut him short.  


You have got to be kidding me, he said with a chuckle. All of you put together don't come close to being on my level. Zarbon, we might as well just destroy them and be done with it.  


We don't have to defeat you, the Namekian said.  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow. Why not? he asked with a small smile.  


We just have to wait for my daddy! the child blurted. He'll never let bad men like you take Uncle Radditz!  


That got Vegeta's attention. Uncle Radditz? Child, who is your father? he demanded, eyes narrowing.  


The little boy beamed and stuck out his chest a little. My dad is Son Goku, the strongest warrior on Earth, he said proudly. The Namekian let out a low snarl.  


Zarbon glanced at Vegeta. Could it be Kakarott? he said quietly, eying the child carefully.  


Vegeta scowled. Of course it's Kakarott! he snarled. Who else would it be?  


The skin on the back of Zarbon's neck began to prickle in frustration, but he took a deep breath and managed to calm himself. If Kakarott's this kid's father then Saiyans must be able to interbreed with humans, he stated. Even half-Saiyans would be nice additions to your empire.  


Vegeta stared at the little boy and grunted. Then it's a good thing we didn't bring Nappa. He'd be doing his damnedest to get as many offspring as possible.  


The long-haired Earthling came a little closer and scowled. Hey, are you two going to babble all day or can we get down to business? he shouted.  


Zarbon smiled as Vegeta's features darkened further. Are you so eager to die, Earth man? the Saiyan snarled.  


The three-eyed man came forward. Is there anything we can resolve without fighting? he asked, spreading his hands wide. If you want to see Radditz that isn't a problem. In fact, we'll welcome you with open arms and offer what assistance we can, so long as we can keep the peace.  


Vegeta raised a gloved finger to his chin and tapped it there for some moments, dark eyes studying the man. No, I've had enough of peace, he said finally, moving his hands together and cracking his knuckles. I'm going to see how many of you I can kill before Kakarott gets here. Then if he won't join me I'll kill him, take Radditz, and destroy this worthless planet, he said calmly.  


shouted the little boy, and Zarbon watched Vegeta's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He gritted his teeth and wished once again for the scouter. The power emanating off of the boy was so strong that even he could feel its heat, although he had no idea as to how high the rating was actually going. By the look on Vegeta's face he could tell he really didn't want to know.  


Vegeta barely had time to block the vicious kick to his midsection, grunting under the impact the little boy's leg made on his forearm. He tossed the child aside and darted in with a lightning-swift jab of his own, catching the boy in chin and knocking him up into the air. The boy spun and angled back downward, fists outstretched and face contorted with concentration. Very good, little one, Vegeta snickered, But you'll have to do better than this to defeat me. The boy's eyes widened in shock as Vegeta seemingly phased out of existence, only to materialize once again behind him and kick him in the back of the head. The boy jerked once, then began a furious descent to the earth, unconscious. Vegeta smiled as the tall green alien dashed forward to catch the child, clutching him to his chest and glaring up at Vegeta hatefully. The smile on Vegeta's face broadened dangerously. Did I break your toy? he sneered, putting a gloved hand on his hip below where his tail was curled around his waist and cocked his head a little to the side.  


You bastard, the Namekian hissed, and was about to set the boy down when the three-eyed warrior put a hand on his shoulder and stepped forward.  


Are we fighting one-on-one, then? he asked.  


the doll-like thing gasped. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  


I take it that the two of you aren't going to gang up on us? the three-eyed man continued.  


Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Zarbon, expression unreadable. There's no need to gang up' on you, he said coldly. I can take every single one of you by myself.  


the Namekian hissed, muscles tensing as if to start forward once again.  


The three-eyed man nodded his head. Very well. Then I shall be your next opponent, he said calmly. He turned his gaze to the Namekian for a moment. Gohan wasn't ready. He attacked out of anger, he murmured.  


The Namekian's antennae twitched slightly. I taught him better than that, he grunted. Show that Saiyan a thing or two, Tien.  


The man called Tien smiled and raised two fingers in acknowledgement, his green pants fluttering in the high pre-thunderstorm winds as he took a step forward, all of his eyes fixed upon Vegeta. He rose into the air and stopped suddenly several yards from Vegeta, making strange motions with his hands.  


Are you going to mime me to death? Vegeta snapped, growing impatient. The screaming in his head was becoming ever-louder and he could feel it sapping his strength. He normally would have had no problem dispatching them one at a time, or even all at once, but his power was waning at that very moment and he wasn't sure how much longer he had.  


Tien smiled at him and suddenly blurred, his image superimposing itself on another image of him, until Vegeta found himself faced with several three-eyed men. A snarl curled on his lip and he crouched a little as the multi-Tiens moved in with a flurry of blows. Vegeta whirled around to block a powerful blow to the kidney, barely moving out of the way as a kick swished past his hair. Sweat broke out on his brow as his concentration was spread thin, constantly trying to break through the mental noise and keep tabs on the myriad limbs attacking him. He lashed out blindly with a fist, trusting the probability that it was more likely to hit an opponent if there were more of them, and grunted as a knee came up into his ribs, dissipating the force of his blow. Vegeta spun a little in the air, trying to get his bearings, when another hand shot out and connected with his stomach. Scalding anger boiled up inside of him, clearing out the sleep-deprivation-induced cobwebs in his brain, and suddenly he was filled with white-hot energy, his voice seeming dim to him as he screamed his frustration. He was aware of the three eyes widening in horror, of Zarbon's mouth curling in a frightened no', but it suddenly ceased to matter as the power surged up inside of him with the pounding force of the ocean. He cackled madly as he began to release it, the bright light that emanated from his body washing out the three-eyed man's expression of pain as the energy hit him, the power burning Vegeta's veins as it began to flow from him. The pain increased, and he realized with shock that he could no longer control the energy; it was like on Arlia, but far, far worse...and then he felt a soft thud against the back of his armor. Vegeta turned his head as far as it would go, and he saw the black cap of the little doll thing at the fringes of his vision. It had latched itself onto his back, and expression of agony ripped across it's bland features. You won't kill Tien, it gasped, and began to glow with its own light. Vegeta roared in anger and tried to reach it, but it was too late. Foreign energy invaded Vegeta's body, ripping him apart from the inside, and he felt himself drop several feet in altitude as his body twitched in pain. He howled and the world exploded around him, white and blue sparks speeding through the empty air as the light became a fountain on its way to space. Zarbon's shout disintegrated in the sonic boom, and when the smoke cleared two new bodies lay on the ground.  


Zarbon shouted, lowering to better see the Prince.  


Black eyes gazed up into his reproachfully. I know better, Zarbon, Vegeta wheezed, his clothing torn. He looked down and nudged the body of the doll thing with the toe of his boot, his face tightening as he realized that the little fellow had unwittingly tempered the force of Vegeta's power, saving them all from self-destructing. The man called Tien also lay on the ground facedown, although he was still breathing. 

No one is dying, Vegeta said crossly as he clenched his fists.  


You will when Goku gets here, the Namekian snarled, and launched himself at Vegeta. Vegeta was still groggy from his brush with destruction, and as such was barely able to dodge the whirlwind of blows the Namekian was bestowing upon him. White-nailed green hands seemed to fly at him from every direction, and he wove from side to side, his coal-black eyes following every swipe and jab. The Namekian howled with rage, showing his white fangs, and dealt Vegeta a blow to the cheekbone. Vegeta grunted and staggered back, the force blurring his vision further as his hands came up in front of his midsection defensively. He brought up his heel and struck the Namekian in the side of the head with a roundhouse kick, then sank his fists into his back. He powered up his hand, shaping the ki into a blade and plunging it toward the base of the Namekian's skull. Another voice cried out from somewhere, and suddenly Vegeta was lying on the ground, his armor stinking of smoke from a ki blast.   


I thought there was no ganging up, Zarbon shot from the sky, voice scratchy with peevishness.  


The longhaired Earth male shrugged and smiled, the scars on his face altered slightly by the motion. I thought you guys were supposed to be tough, he said. But shorty over there fell for one of the oldest ki tricks in the book.  


The Prince's attention was elsewhere, Zarbon hissed.  


The Earthling's smile grew bigger. Then he must not be very good, he replied.  


Vegeta shouted, throwing one of his arms in the air as he watched the Namekian crawl over to the boy's prone body. I settle my own scores, he spat with a purposeful look at Zarbon.  


Zarbon's expression cooled and he floated off a little, his eyes finally fixing upon the Namekian. he growled. Just don't let your guard down again or I'll be forced to intervene.  


If you interfere I will end you, Zarbon, Vegeta snarled.  


What a nice boss, the Earthling sneered. I think you're lucky you're still alive with this little toad around, pretty boy.  


Zarbon stiffened, his lips pressing into a line. Finish this one off, sir, he said coldly.  


Vegeta flexed his hands. Of course. It will be my infinite pleasure, he replied, already relishing the thought of dismantling the snotty Earthling piece by piece.  


You wouldn't be acting so tough if Goku was here, the Earth man said coolly, examining his nails. But then he probably wouldn't even notice a weak dwarf like yourself, he finished, narrowing his dark eyes.  


Goku is still several hours away, the Namekian whispered to the Earthling.  


Vegeta's brow raised. Was that the source of the scarred man's bravado? The hope that Kakarott would come and bail them all out? The thought made him laugh out loud, something that evidently startled the Earthling. Were you thinking he could save you? Vegeta chuckled. I hate to ruin the surprise, but I'm a Saiyan super-elite. Kakarott is only a third-class soldier. There is no conceivable way he could ever beat me!  


The scarred man paled but didn't change his expression. We'll see, won't we? he said, sinking into a battle crouch, his hands reached out in front of him, fingers hooked.  


Oh yes, Vegeta assured him and dashed in, aiming a punch at his gut.  


The Earthling moved out of the way surprisingly swiftly, his hair swirling in the air as he dodged and tried to land his own blow. Vegeta evaded it easily and moved to the left, executing a leg sweep. The Earth man used his levitation to keep from completely crashing to the ground, but Vegeta could tell by the way he was now moving that he had damaged the ankle in some manner. Vegeta licked his lips and released a small ki spear, heaving it at the Earthling. The muscles in the other man's neck tensed as he threw himself to the side in an attempt to avoid the spear, screaming as the ki pierced his leg and pinned him into the ground. His breath came heavily as he watched Vegeta approach, his fingers clawing at the hot energy in his thigh. Vegeta smiled and leaned down, giving the beam of light a flick with his finger. The Earthling bared his teeth, eyes frantic, and gripped the leg with both hands, his face contorted. I think it's time you said goodbye, Vegeta whispered tenderly. 

The man took a deep breath and seized the spear with both hands, yanking it mightily from his thigh and rolling over as he gasped for air, the spear dissipating into the air. I'll never give up, the Earthling gasped.  


Vegeta scowled. This man was by far the weakest of the Earth warriors, if one didn't count the ridiculous doll-thing, and yet he was still conscious. Then I'll destroy you, Vegeta replied coldly, continuing to stroll toward the fallen man. The Earthling rolled onto his back and shouted, a ball of ki shooting from his hands and speeding towards Vegeta. Vegeta smiled and moved to the side, the ki missing him by mere inches. Is that it? he sneered. Are you done?  


The Earthling only smiled in return and moved his index fingers in a complex pattern. Vegeta scowled and moved forward to kick him when he felt the heat of ki at his back. He turned his head just in time to see the blue-white ball of ki explode mere inches from his face, sending him flying. He hit the dirt with a crash and coughed as blood filled his mouth. he heard Zarbon shout, and a corkscrew beam exploded in the corner of his vision, the flash momentarily blinding him. When the whiteness began to fade he saw Zarbon's pale green skin contrasted with the rich green of the Namekian's, Zarbon's yellow eyes glittering murderously. The Namekian snarled and spit in Zarbon's face, which earned him a slap. I've had enough of your meddling, Zarbon sniffed, and whacked the Namekian in the shoulder so hard that he immediately crumpled to the ground. Zarbon dusted his hands and daintily picked up a corner of his cape and began to wipe his face. Vegeta heaved himself to his knees and was about to stand when another light caught his attention. The short bald man, hitherto inactive and therefore unnoticed, was standing on a rock, a spinning disk of light hovering above his hand.  


Zarbon, pay attention! Vegeta bellowed, and Zarbon whipped around, his green braid flying through the air as the ki disk was unleashed. 

Zarbon raised an eyebrow and stood his ground, crossing his arms and watching the disk with interest. Vegeta's eyes widened as he realized that Zarbon had no idea of the potency of the beam. Don't let it hit you! Vegeta shrieked, Zarbon's face opening up in surprised comprehension. He threw himself to the side at the last second, the disk slicing through his cape and part of his arm before continuing on to slice the top off of a distant mountain. Vegeta spat, scowling hard at Zarbon. So much for your preaching.  


Zarbon's mouth twisted bitterly and he headed towards the bald man with resignation. Don't you dare hurt Krillin! the downed Earthling man shouted, reaching out as he dragged his injured leg across the ground. Zarbon flashed him a dismissive glance and put on an extra burst of speed, a rolling clap of thunder accompanying the bang made by Zarbon surpassing the speed of sound. The bald man yelped and turned tail, but Zarbon whipped a hand out and grabbed him by the back of his gi. The little man turned and struggled, punching and kicking ineffectually. With a quick movement of his hands Zarbon incapacitated the human, letting the small body slide to the ground devoid of awareness.  


Why don't you kill them? Vegeta snapped, standing slowly and flexing his damaged muscles.  


We don't want Kakarott filled with any more righteous rage than necessary, Zarbon replied calmly. Besides, you're not in any condition to fight, he said as he turned his face up to the rain that began to fall.  


Vegeta smiled, the effect chilling. I don't have to fight. I just have to kill, he replied, taking a step towards the scarred man.  


The Earthling stood, wiping his face with his forearm as the rain began to fall in earnest, soaking his orange gi instantly. I'm not going to let you hurt what's important to me, he said in a low voice.  


You Earthlings do babble on so, Vegeta hissed, suddenly lunging forward and grasping the Earthling's neck between his hands and squeezing. The man gurgled and tugged weakly at Vegeta's gloved hands, making the Saiyan smile in pleasure. Oh yes, I'll go get Radditz and then kill the rest of your useless race, he murmured gently. It should be a nice vacation.  


No! Bulma! the man shrieked, gathering enough energy to blind the Saiyan and throw Vegeta off of him. Vegeta skidded across the dirt, horrified that the Earthling's frantic cry was nearly identical in cadence and pitch to that of the one that haunted his skull.  


Die now! Vegeta shouted, speeding forward, and was met with a surprise yellow ki ball. He felt ribs crack, cursing his weakened state, but pressed forward. The man's dark eyes widened and he pressed the heels of his hands together, a look of extreme concentration on his face, and Vegeta knew the Earthling was almost out of power as well.  


the man shouted, and Vegeta felt pain tear through his skeleton as the energy leapt into him and sent him flying. Zarbon's shouting voice came closer, and Vegeta felt very comfortable flying through the air under a different power, the noises fading in and out. He felt the cool rain upon his face, and strong hands grabbed the collar of his armor and hoisted him to his feet. Over Zarbon's shoulder Vegeta could see the scarred Earthling take to the sky.  


Let go of me, Vegeta hissed, shaking off Zarbon's hands.  


Zarbon let go but didn't back off. I don't want you destroying yourself, he said crossly. Your condition is fragile.  


I said leave me alone! Vegeta shouted, giving Zarbon a mighty shove and taking off after the Earthling.  


Damn it, Zarbon said to himself, and took to the skies after the combatants. 


	20. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Yamcha crash landed in the yard of Capsule Corporation, his mouth filling with mud and blades of grass as he tumbled across the lawn. The lights of the buildings shone through the heavy rain, guiding him as he crawled across the ground, reaching out to the door. If only he was in time, if only she could get away before that horrible Vegeta showed up. Muscles in his chest protested and ground together as he pulled his way to her house inch by inch, his damaged body barely able to move. He was grateful for the slippery grass as he wormed his way towards her door, but he could only hope he would be in time.  


* * *

  
The Earth warrior had crashed to the ground with a thud, apparently too wounded to fly any farther, and began to crawl towards the yellow domed structure. Vegeta licked his lips as the long-haired man coughed and sputtered in his efforts to reach the door, calling out one word over and over in a voice about to shatter:   


Vegeta smiled and began to drift slowly to the earth, anticipating finishing off the loud-mouthed, scarred man, when he felt a hand on his epaulet. Zarbon cautioned, his golden eyes flashing. You have no idea what's in the building and you're still wounded from the fight.  


Vegeta could barely hear him over the echo of Radditz's scream in his head, the volume of which had risen the closer they got to the yellow domed buildings. He bared his teeth, feeling the unreleased energy course through him. I don't care, he snarled, shaking off the hand. The Earthling had hurt his pride, and for that he would pay in blood. The man turned and looked up at him, dark eyes filled with unbelieving dread, and Vegeta felt a laugh escape him as the electricity left his veins and became a surrounding light.  


he heard Zarbon shout, but his power was already beating away in his temples, barely-contained. For a fleeting instant he felt his body shudder as if it remembered its sleepless exhaustion, his vision already cloudy and tunneled and his thoughts blurred. He was barely even aware of it as his aura expanded and he plummeted to earth, the figure of the downed man in his sights. He dimly noticed another person burst from the door of the yellow dome, not really paying attention until the new figure planted itself firmly in front of the Earth man, arms spread. He began to ignore it, prepared to run it through in order to reach his goal of destroying the other warrior, when his glance happened to flicker across the new person's face. He stopped dead in his tracks, deaf to Zarbon's cried as his eyes widened and his whole body quaked with tension. Set in the new Earthling's face were two blue, sparkling eyes.  


You're not going to hurt him, the new Earthling, a woman, said in level tones.  


They were the same eyes. The eyes that had haunted him for months, that blue gaze following him through waking space as well as his dreams. Without really thinking he powered up again, breaking the ceiling of his limits, and sped towards her, lashing out an arm. His gloved hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her forward so that she could not help but stare into his eyes. He could feel the fragile bones in her slender, soft neck and knew that he could kill her with a flick of his wrist. His power flared higher as the madness of sleep deprivation coated him, and his exhausted, fevered mind came upon a simple solution to the unwelcome commotion in his skull.  


* * *

  
Bulma had heard Yamcha yelling outside and ran to him immediately, her stomach sinking when she saw his torn body trying pathetically to crawl across her lawn. A flash of light in the cloud-darkened sky had caught her attention, and when she looked up and saw the two figures floating there she knew the Saiyan had come at last. It could be no one else but Vegeta. A sudden flash of light cut through the gray, falling rain like a saber and blinded her, and before she knew it she was standing in front of her ex-lover, arms spread. Her every nerve shrieked at her to flee, that the man speeding towards her could kill her without breaking a sweat. Tired warnings shot through her still, as she stood staring at him while the rain ran over his knuckles and onto her neck where he held her so tightly she barely dared breathe. Please don't kill him, she whispered, keeping her head completely still.  


His eyes were still locked with the woman's when he heard her quiet plea, and he felt his anger at the Earthling man multiply. Blueness threatened to swallow him whole, and he felt something inside of him snap. He was aware of time flowing through his veins, as if his heart were sucking it out of his surroundings and circulating eternity through his body instead of blood.  


Her eyes were stuck on his, a shudder wracking her body as she withered in the heat of his stare. For a moment it seemed that time itself slowed as she stared into those black, hellish depths, her breath leaving her as she felt herself pulled. In those deep, dark eyes of his she saw hate and anger, strong and unadulterated, terrible, bone-wrenching exhaustion, the fringes of madness, and as she winced in his grip shecould have sworn something else flickered at the bottoms of those onyx pools, something else entirely...  


He wanted to kill her. He wanted to move his fingers and crush those fragile bones, watch her head sag on the boneless neck as she died, but something stopped him. Something in the depths of those impossibly blue eyes held him back and beckoned to him instead. What was she? Why couldn't he do it? She deserved it, for haunting him for the better part of a year, and yet he knew he would not kill her. She was an enigma, a challenge, and he never refused a challenge. Instead of twisting her neck in his hands and sending her to oblivion he pulled her closer, feeling her breath stir the flesh on his cheeks, smelling her as scents other than fear rolled off of her warm body. She gasped in his grasp and winced, and something tore across his insides so violently he almost released her involuntarily. He looked at her again and realized that he hadn't powered down; most likely his aura was superheating her fragile human structure. He was about to power down without thinking about it when he heard someone touch down in the grass behind him and felt the fringes of a new power with his senses. Let her go and there won't be trouble, a voice said.  


There will be trouble regardless, Vegeta said with a smile, not tearing his eyes away from her rain-stained face. She closed her eyes and swallowed, and he gently withdrew his fingers and turned away from her. He heard her crumple to the ground as he moved to face the new voice, her breath coming in ragged but relieved gasps.  


I don't want trouble, the new man said. I just would like to know what you want from us.  


Vegeta studied the new man, who was tall with a powerful, thick build, his head ruled by random black spikes of hair. A pair of eyes not unlike his own glared back at him, full of forgiveness and defiance simultaneously. The man was undoubtedly Saiyan. The man could be no other than Kakarott. You look exactly like your father, he said quietly.  


The new fellow cocked his head to the side, the corner of his mouth turning up in a semi-smile. Yeah, I've been told, he replied, studying the other Saiyan. This guy was a lot smaller than both himself or Radditz, and yet he had a commanding presence. Goku's eyes flickered up to where he saw the other alien floating, an expression of apprehension smeared across his face. The other Saiyan didn't seem to notice the alien's watchfulness, and Goku found himself wondering vaguely what was going on. The shook his head and returned to studying the little Saiyan. He was barely even taller than Bulma! Yet his senses did not lie; the little man was compact and muscular, and his power was staggering, completely overshadowing everyone except for the stranger watching from the stormy sky. Goku wiped some rainwater from his face and turned it to the floating man. Who are you? he blurted. Radditz hadn't mentioned there being a green-haired alien.  


The floating man blinked down at him in surprise. Why do you want to know? he replied coolly, keeping his arms folded across his chest as his braid whipped to and fro in the storm-driven wind.  


Goku shrugged. Well, I was just wondering why you're not fighting. You're a lot stronger than this one is, he said, gesturing at the shorter Saiyan with a jerk of his head. He heard a strangled snarl and turned around to see that the other Saiyan had bared his teeth, his clenched fists shaking.  


I am...employed...by Lord Vegeta, the pale alien answered, sending a worried golden glance over to the one he called Vegeta. Goku raised his eyebrows. The Prince is not well, you see, the alien continued with a wave of his hand.   


Shut up, Zarbon! Vegeta shouted, raising a fist. I ordered you to stay out of this!  


Zarbon shrugged. As you wish, sir. I was nearly informing Kakarott of the situation, that's all.  


Goku looked up, annoyed at the sound of his Saiyan name. Please, call me Goku, he announced to Zarbon, who seemed to have a lot more sense than that Vegeta fellow. I don't remember Vejiitasei at all, and consider myself an earthling. At the moment, he wished he'd never even heard of Vejiitasei. First his strange brother and now this Vegeta guy, who looked as if he was itching to blow things up. Goku felt sweat bead on his brow before the falling rain washed it away. Both the newcomers were more than strong enough to blast him out of existence, even with King Kai's training. They had sorely underestimated their enemy's strength, not that he couldn't still give them a run for their money. He ground his teeth at the thought of dying again so quickly. He wanted to see ChiChi, he missed her soft skin and wonderful cooking, the way she smiled and how her eyes glittered when he made her happy, even the way her voice broke when she was shrieking at him for being bad. Then there was his dear son, who had probably grown up so much in the past year, his sweet smiling baby's face becoming leaner with wisdom...he just couldn't bear to die again so soon. He'd miss out on so much, but there wasn't much he could do. If he didn't find a way to beat these two there was a possibility no one would live another year. His resolve hardened within him like a steel rod and he stood up straight, flexing his fists.  


You're a traitor, Vegeta hissed, beginning to sink into a battle position.  


Goku shrugged. That's what Radditz said, he replied nonchalantly. He looked at the man, realizing that Zarbon had been right, Vegeta really did look pretty sick. Hey, are you okay? he asked, suddenly concerned. He was afraid, but also excited at the opportunity to test his strength against someone stronger, and he didn't want his opponent to be sick or weakened in the slightest. It just wasn't fair.  


I'm fine, Vegeta snapped, eyes darting around in the rain, looking for possible danger.  


I fail to see how this man is a traitor when he obviously can't remember what he's betraying, Zarbon interrupted. And Vegeta is most certainly not fine, Kaka....er, Goku. Your brother's been torturing him for the better part of a year.  


Goku straightened up. Radditz? He's evil, no doubt about it, but I didn't think he was the torturing type, he replied, surprised.  


Vegeta stood up as well, his frustration mounting. Are you two going to talk me to death or are we going to fight, Kakarott? he shouted. 

And I thought I told you to stay out of this! he directed at Zarbon.  


Zarbon's eyes widened and he placed two fingers over his lips. Oh, yes, terribly sorry, he said, shrugging and rolling his eyes at Goku.  


Stop it! Vegeta shouted, gathering energy.  


Zarbon floated backwards a little in the gray sky. Remember, sir, it's not me you're supposed to be fighting, he chastised Vegeta.  


Vegeta growled in exasperation. Let's go, Kakarott! he shouted, and lunged towards the other Saiyan.  


Goku was distracted by the strange exchange between the two aliens and was therefore unprepared for the attack, barely blocking it before his ribs shattered. He mentally apologized for wishing Vegeta was at full strength; he was going to have a hard enough time as it was. He twisted around under Vegeta's blows and tried for a leg sweep, but Vegeta jumped it easily and kicked Goku in the arm. Goku grunted and flexed his muscles to protect the bones, barely escaping a fracture. He staggered backwards and Vegeta followed, driving forward with a fist as Goku fell down. Goku saw the fist coming and rolled to the side, gasping as Vegeta's hand drove a foot into the soil next to him. My mother's lawn! a female voice wailed, and Goku saw Vegeta's head snap around to stare at Bulma with lips barely parted, as if he was going to reply. He took the opportunity to punch Vegeta in the face, watching with satisfaction as the other Saiyan flew through the air and landed in a hastily-executed handspring. Goku followed through with another punch, his eyebrows lowering as Vegeta laughed and caught his fist. Goku growled and threw his other fist, which Vegeta also caught, cackling as he jumped through Goku's arms and sat on them, raising his fists above his head in order to smash the other man. Goku closed his eyes and went in for a head-butt, surprising Vegeta and knocking him away. He rubbed his forehead, one eye shut, as he watched Vegeta pick himself off the ground, his forehead streaming blood, the eyes above the purple circles looking absolutely murderous. Blue light began to crackle around Vegeta's body, his eyes alight with destruction as he extended an arm in Goku's direction. Goku crossed his arms in front of his face and dug in as the ki ball hit his shield and exploded, pieces of sod and fabric whipping through the stormy air. Goku was glad for the rain as the heat enveloped him, singeing his clothes and hair. He heard a little gasp of surprise and looked over towards the building, where he saw Bulma and her mother trying to drag a half-conscious Yamcha into the house.  


They're going to ruin my petunias, Mrs. Briefs sighed, looking straight at Goku.  


Mother! Vegeta's trying to kill us all! Bulma hissed, going pale when she saw that they had attracted the attention of the evil Saiyan. His black eyes bored into hers and she realized what it was that she had seen at the bottoms of his eyes when he held her in his hands: death. His eyes snapped away and refocused themselves onto Goku, leaving her trembling with fear in her revelation. He wanted to die, in some dark, secret part of him, and he wanted to take out some people with him. She shuddered, wondering how alone one must feel to want to die, and how terrible to want to take people with you.  


Goku had decided that it was time to turn up the heat. He was outclassed, but that didn't mean it was over. He pulled his hands back at his waist and let loose his most powerful beam. he shouted, extending his arms towards Vegeta.  


Vegeta's aura turned purple as he screamed, the beam crackling uselessly on his barrier. He let loose a barrage of ki balls in return, sending Goku scrambling as pieces of lawn and building disintegrated into nothingness. Kaio-ken times two! Goku shouted, his aura flaring red as he dove directly towards Vegeta, almost landing a fist in his midsection. Vegeta brought a knee up into Goku's ribs and he faltered, giving Vegeta enough time to bury a gloved hand in his hair and deal him a hearty blow to the head. Goku felt blood fill his mouth as his body twisted to the sides before the hand released him and he fell to the ground. Vegeta smirked and rose into the air, arms crossed. Goku snarled through his teeth and flew up as well, silently happy to be away from Mrs. Briefs' lawn. Kaio-ken times three! he screamed, rocketing upward with fist extended and catching Vegeta on the underside of his jaw. Vegeta's back arched as he went sailing through the air, blood spraying from him in fine droplets and mixing with the rain. Vegeta spun in the air, using his head as the axis, and brought his foot into Goku's face just as he was nearing. Goku gasped and fell a little before speeding around to Vegeta's back, pointing his toes and driving his feet into the back of Vegeta's armor. Vegeta sped to the ground, a small crater forming where his body hit.   


Stars exploded in Vegeta's vision as he lay facedown in the wet dirt, the voice screaming in his head drowning out all other sounds, even the mad pounding of blood in his ears. His body wasn't rested enough to defeat the puny warrior, who was surprisingly strong despite being son of a third-class soldier. Then again, Bardock had always shown incredible leaps of strength...he shook his head and fought off darkness as he realized that he had been lying there for a few minutes. Rising shakily to his knees, he gathered all his energy in a vein-wrenching effort and released it at Kakarott the second that Bardock's youngest son shrieked Genki Dama!  


Zarbon paled as he watched the big blue orb head straight for Vegeta. It was slow, but he wasn't in shape to get out of the way. He staggered a little to the side, backing up, when his beam hit Kakarott and flash-fried him. Kakarott screamed and fell to the ground the same instant that the blue thing hit Vegeta and launched him up into the sky in a blaze of light. Zarbon scowled and rocketed after them, stopping Vegeta's ascent and supporting him under the armpits as he cleared his head.  


I told you to stay out of it, he snarled at Zarbon.  


I would have if you'd had the sense to avoid that blast, Zarbon hissed back. Now get this over with so I can get you into a tank.  


I don't need a tank, Vegeta spat, and lowered himself gingerly to the ground, planting his feet and folding his arms across his chest as he glowered at Kakarott, who was trying to stand up.  


Goku rose to kneeling, looking up at Vegeta's scowling face, his stomach sinking into his boots. There was no way he could win. The Genki Dama had hardly even fazed him, and Goku was out of tricks. There was only death with honor, he decided, and began to power up past his limits, hoping to goad Vegeta into finishing him off quickly. _Don't,_ a voice said inside his head. _Don't throw your life away, Kakarott. We still need you._  


_Who?_ Goku thought back, still staring Vegeta in the face.  


_Tell him you're glad to serve such a powerful prince,_ the voice urged.  


_Why?_ Goku thought frantically.  


_Just do it, Brother! Do you want to live or not?_  


Goku bowed his head before Vegeta. I'm proud to serve such a powerful prince, he murmured, watching Vegeta through his bangs.  


Vegeta's body twitched a little as he stared down at Kakarott. he said, raising an eyebrow, the bruises even more apparent.  


Radditz was right. You're unbelievably strong, Goku said with real admiration as his body reminded him that it wasn't going to hold out much longer.  


Of course, Vegeta replied, reaching out tentatively with his mind.  


_I'm here,_ Radditz's voice said into his head. _I'll live._  


Vegeta's eyes widened as the screaming in his head stopped. Silence thundered down upon with such force that he was driven to his knees, a hand pressed to his temple in amazement. His gaze found Zarbon's before his body gave out, his eyes rolling back in his head as he collapsed unceremoniously onto the grass. Zarbon floated down and gently picked up the prince in his arms.  


Goku looked up at his golden eyes, falling backwards as pain rocketed through every nerve. he breathed, surprised.  


You're lucky, earthling, Zarbon said quietly, Vegeta's limp, rain-soaked form draped over his shoulder. He could have turned you to cinders.  


I know, Goku replied seriously. But you could turn him into ash as well, if you ever revealed all your power.  


Zarbon raised a thin eyebrow. We're returning to our ship. Once the Prince has recovered we will be back for Radditz, he said, glancing skyward. He regarded Goku once again, his cold face staring down the earth-Saiyan. You did the only thing that could have saved your tail. If you play your cards right you might be able to buy the life of this planet by pledging your allegiance to him, he suggested, watching Goku's eyes narrow. He shrugged, sending Vegeta's body bouncing slightly. Think on it. We'll be back, he said, and was gone with a blaze of ki.  


Goku leaned back into the wet grass, his eyes blinking with rain and tears. He was alive. He would see his wife and son once again. All thanks to his brother. His chest rose and fell violently as he reached out with his senses, searching. A few moments later he found them; the kis of his friends flickering weakly in the distance, Gohan's among them. So his friends and son were still alive. Goku's heavy brows fell a little as he wondered why. All of them put together weren't a match for Vegeta, although Gohan and Piccolo could probably have given him a good run. Why were his friends alive? He closed his eyes in the falling rain and tilted his head back. Ah, yes, that Zarbon guy. He was different than Vegeta. He must have somehow convinced Vegeta that killing everyone wasn't a good idea, although he had no idea how the green-haired man would have done such a thing, or even why. Zarbon was different than Vegeta, yes, but Goku still saw cold violence in him. He was still capable of killing millions in cold blood. So they must have a different reason, one not based on pity or compassion or even sport, for sparing them all. Goku's brain seemed to sigh as it wore itself out, his stomach crying out through the rain. He shook his head and stood gingerly, sore muscles and internal bleeding making him stiff. Taking a step in the slippery grass he nearly stumbled, his knees buckling in his exhaustion. Something grabbed him by the back of the gi and hoisted him upwards until he was able to get his legs underneath him. Goku turned his head slowly, his eyes heavy-lidded above a lopsided smile. Oh, hi, how's it going? he asked softly as he braced himself on his knees by locking his elbows.  


Sharp, white teeth flashed as they were bared. a gruff voice answered. Vegeta made short work of us. We weren't very...collected when he showed up.  


Goku shrugged. Yeah, I know the feeling, he said with a short laugh. Luckily he wasn't very collected either. His eyes softened as he saw what Piccolo had folded under one arm. Thanks, Piccolo, he whispered, wanting to reach out and touch the soft hair but unable to move without falling over.  


Piccolo grunted and shifted the weight of the little boy. I didn't save him for you. He's got amazing potential and we needed the help. Unfortunately he seems to have quite a bit of his mother's famous impatient temper and got taken out early on.  


Goku smiled. Hope he grows out of it.  


Piccolo snorted in disdain. He'll have to. I have no doubt in my mind that Vegeta will try to kill us all again. I'm surprised he didn't this time, he muttered as he stroked Gohan's hair idly.  


Goku watched the tender gesture, his heart warming. Vegeta was evil, there was no doubt about that, but love had certainly changed the Demon King. Hopefully that was one enemy down, one to go. I think it had something to do with that Zarbon, he offered, not taking his eyes off of his son.  


Piccolo looked at him with detached curiosity. What? I didn't think Zarbon was particularly outstanding either.  


Goku scratched his knee, feeling the fabric moist with blood. Yeah, I know, he sighed, But he wasn't crazy like Vegeta. I don't know if that makes him more or less dangerous. There had been something really wrong with Vegeta, and hadn't been capable of fighting at full strength. He fought the disappointment staining his insides at not being able to test himself against that power, then reminded himself to say a silent prayer of thanks, for if Vegeta had been healthy Goku realized he probably would have had to self-destruct to beat him.  


Piccolo's head swiveled, his eyes focusing off into the distance. The others are up, he said quietly. For all the good it does us.  


Goku began to reply, then remembered the end of his fight. It was Radditz who stopped the fight, he blurted, surprised as he recollected.  


Piccolo said with a scowl, staring him down.  


Goku's eyes went wide as they blinked rainwater away. Yeah! He told me what to do and say inside my head, and it totally disarmed Vegeta!  


Piccolo shifted Gohan's weight. How unexpected, he replied under his breath.  


Goku nodded. I should go thank him, he said, and moved to go towards the buildings, only taking a few steps before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed onto the lawn. Piccolo watched the rain spatter on the back of the orange gi, the water creating little rivers as it traveled downwards.  


Looks like it's time for a senzu or two, he muttered to the still-unconscious bundle he held, tucking the boy further under his cape as he rose into the sky. 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Something warm squirmed against his side, fishing him from the depths of slumber. His awareness broke through the surface and he opened his eyes, tucking his head to his chest and looking around in confusion. His body still ached, the bruises bone-deep as he tried to turn to the form next to him, but was stopped by a soft hand on his shoulder. he gasped, tears leaping to his eyes as he remembered the fear he had felt when he thought he would never see her again.  


I'm mad at you, she said petulantly, rolling over and reaching towards the bedside table. But since you came back alive this time I'm willing to talk it over. She wriggled her body closer to his and reached over him, parting his lips and dropping something inside his mouth.  


What's this? he mumbled around the object.  


ChiChi scowled. Just eat it. Piccolo said to take it when you woke up.  


Goku shrugged and crunched it up, eyes widening as strength flowed through every vein, the aches vanishing and his vigor renewed. 

he breathed, closing his eyes in awe.  


she asked, placing a delicate hand on his bicep.  


he replied with a nod, rolling onto his side so he could look at her.  


She scowled, her fine black brows drawn together as her long black hair spilled loosely over the pillows. Her hand propped up her head, her elbow planted firmly on the mattress as her other hand clutched the blankets to her chest, her eyes glaring at him. Like I said, I'm mad at you. Where in the hell have you been? she snapped.  


I was gone a whole year, Goku confided, looking at her through his bangs.  


Her scowl deepened. I know that! she snarled. Do you think I didn't count the days?  


I don't know, he replied honestly. I was busy training in the afterlife.  


And you didn't even check on me? she said, voice turning from angry to hurt and back again. Not once?  


Goku frowned slightly. Well, no. I knew you were okay. You're strong.  


I was not okay! My son and husband were taken from me in the same day! I was heartbroken!  


Goku's brows wrinkled. I'm sorry, ChiChi. I didn't know, he murmured.  


How would you feel if one day I just up and died, huh? she blurted. Oh, I forgot, you wouldn't care because you'd think I was okay. Tears sprang to her eyes and she wiped them away hastily.  


An entire year, Goku muttered under his breath.  


Do you know how bad that hurt? she demanded. You died again in my heart every single day. You died in pain and I felt that pain every day for the past year. Add to that the pain of knowing that you didn't care about me, that you were off somewhere having fun and training. I was somewhat less than okay, she reiterated, sniffling.  


Goku felt his heart sink into his feet. ChiChi, I'm sorry, he tried. I had to train for that whole year or no one would have been able to fight Vegeta.  


And you couldn't even send word? she said sharply.  


He scooted a little closer to her. No. My every second was filled with training. When I was too tired to go on, I got up and trained some more. I had a good reason for training as hard as I absolutely could.  


She scowled again. You and your have-to-save-the-world complex, she growled, wiping away more tears. I wish the world would go away and just leave us in peace for once.  


Goku reached out and swept away her tears with his thumb, gently curling his fingers at her jawbone. Sometimes the whole world doesn't matter, ChiChi, he murmured. Sometimes all that matters is you.  


she said, black eyes staring at him in disbelief.  


Her doubt hurt him. Had he always been so forgetful of her? You were my reason for training. I knew that if I couldn't protect you nothing meant anything anyway. I'm sorry you had to feel so bad.  


She sniffled and turned to the side. It was just so long. So long since I heard your voice, since you held me...  


He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, meaning to give her a hug, but she turned in his grip to face him and he kissed her on the mouth instead. After a moment he pulled away, her eyes slowly opening as she recovered from the surprise of it. A whole year, ChiChi, he whispered, suddenly able to smell all the wonderful scents her body put off. All her soft, supple skin was pressed against him. A year is a long time.  


ChiChi swallowed and nodded. Yes, very long, she replied.  


He closed his eyes and kissed her soft mouth again, moving his hand between her shoulder blades and pressing her to him. She sighed and placed her hands against his chest, folding her leg over his. He released her lips and rolled her underneath him, kissing her collarbones and cupping her hips with his hands. She spread her legs and buried his head in her chest, luxuriating in his warmth. I love you, he whispered against the silky skin of her stomach as he moved his body up and against her.  


I love you too, she replied into his ear, feeling the sweet rhythms of his lovemaking take her over as she watched the sun rise.  


She fell asleep not long afterward, her head in the notch of his shoulder as he lay wrapped around her, watching the morning sun travel slowly upward through the sky. Her breath stirred the small hairs on his skin, her eyelashes occasionally tickling him as they fluttered in her sleep. He smiled and nibbled on her exposed ear gently, stroking her silky thick hair with a large, calloused hand. She was warm and soft against him, and he reveled in the feeling of just existing. Death had been fun, but nothing was better than this. He heard the door swing open behind him and he turned his head, breaking into a grin when Gohan's scruffy mane poked itself into the room.  


the little boy cried, bounding into the room, eyes shining with tears of joy and disbelief.  


Goku unwrapped an arm from around his wife and caught up the squirming little boy, pressing his nose into the hair that still smelled of the cleanliness of child. he murmured, closing his eyes. I heard you fought hard.  


Gohan planted his hands on his father's chest and nodded vigorously. he replied. Mr. Piccolo trained me. How did I get home?  


Goku's brows gathered together a little. I don't know. I woke up here too.  


Gohan sighed from his perch on Goku's stomach. he whispered.  


Don't wake her, Goku said. She had a hard year. She was all alone.  


Gohan nodded, reaching up with a hand too strong for his age and brushing hair out of his eyes. I tried to come back to her, but Mr. Piccolo said not to.  


Goku laughed softly. Can't argue with Piccolo, he replied.  


ChiChi snarled as she surfaced from slumber.  


Goku smoothed back her hair from her forehead once again. Shhh. Did we wake you?  


ChiChi's eyes popped open and she sat bolt upright, holding the sheet to her chest as she stared at Gohan. You're up! she shouted, throwing her arms around the boy and crushing him to her.  


the little boy said, notes of suffering rippling through his voice.  


She missed you, Gohan, Goku chided. I missed you too.  


Gohan sniffled, tearing away from his mother a little. I missed you guys. Mr. Piccolo took good care of me, though.  


ChiChi's face hardened a little, but she nodded. Yes, that horrid fellow deserves some thanks, I suppose, she said bitterly. He brought the two of you home yesterday and said to put you to bed. He gave me some senzu to give you when you woke up, but it doesn't look like Gohan needs any. He was none too nice about it either, if you ask me.  


Mom, Mr. Piccolo is great! Gohan protested.  


Goku laughed, the sound rumbling out of his chest. So what were you doing up, Gohan? he chuckled, overjoyed to hear the sounds of his family.  


Gohan reddened, drawing a circle on the blankets with a forefinger as he took his eyes off of his parents cuddled together. he mumbled. He saw his mother open her mouth to chastise him and decided to hurry on. Then the phone rang. You need to call Bulma, Daddy. She sounded really upset.  


Goku's face fell as he remembered the day before. Vegeta would be back. His family would be in danger once again. I wish there was a way to change him, Goku mumbled to himself, pushing away from his wife and child and sliding out from under the covers. You would not believe how strong that Vegeta guy was, he said over his shoulder to ChiChi as pulled on a pair of pants.  


He wanted to take Uncle Radditz, Gohan offered, scratching his jaw as his eyes watched his mother solemnly.  


I don't like any of these Saiyans, ChiChi growled under her breath.  


They're not very nice, Gohan admitted. But Uncle Radditz wants to keep them all safe. He's scared of something else.  


Goku paused and turned around, shirt in hand, and stared at his son. What are you talking about, Gohan?  


ChiChi pulled the boy into her lap and the two of them watched Goku dress. Uncle Radditz is really scared of something, you can feel it. He's scared that all the Saiyans will die. He wants both you and Vegeta alive, although I don't like Vegeta very much. He and his friend are mean, Gohan said, leaning back into his mother.  


Goku's eyebrows fell a little as he tucked in his shirt. Yeah, I think so too, he replied, smiling at his son. But Vegeta would be a great sparring partner. He's so strong, he said, a strange fire burning in his eyes. If I could get that strong...  


ChiChi scowled. Don't you even think about it, Goku, she snapped. You have other responsibilities besides fighting, you know.  


Goku's face fell. But ChiChi, he whined.  


she said sharply, sliding out from underneath Gohan and snatching up a robe. I don't want to hear any more on the subject.  


But what if Vegeta comes back to kill us again, Mommy? Gohan said, rising to his hands and knees on the mattress as his mother cinched the belt of her robe.  


Goku watched his wife's face tighten with unspoken fear. Do you think Radditz would help us, Gohan? he asked.  


Gohan scowled. I don't know, he admitted, liking that his father was asking him grown-up questions. He wants to take care of you bad, but he really cares about Vegeta too, I think.  


Do you really think there's danger, Goku? ChiChi asked softly, a hand rising to the base of her throat as her eyes searched his face.  


Goku sighed and put on his boots. I think so, he said quietly. I'm going to visit Radditz right now and find out.  


* * *

Vegeta awoke enraged and promptly put his fist through the tank's glass, sending shards everywhere as crawled out of the chamber amidst the water that was rushing away. A tech ran over to assist him and he vaporized it with a scowl, sending the rest of the staff scurrying. A cry of anger ripped its way out of his throat and he lowered his fists to his waist as he howled, his tail lashing back and forth.  


You're always crabby in the morning, aren't you? a cool voice said from the entryway.  


Vegeta whipped around to be confronted with the cold, crisp features of Zarbon. Shut up! he shouted, raising a hand and letting a ki blast fly.  


Zarbon raised a hand and swatted it out of the way, hearing it ricochet down the hall and explode. He hoped it didn't hit anything vital. Hello to you, too, he said smoothly, sliding the rest of the way into the room. Now what's wrong?  


Vegeta snarled, casting about for something to wear, his expression like midnight.  


Zarbon sighed and handed him a navy bodysuit. Would that nothing' be Kakarott? Or the Earthlings? Radditz? he asked. Or do you want me to bring in more techs so you can kill them and start a mutiny?  


Vegeta's dark eyes narrowed and he slapped Zarbon across the face as hard as he could. The green-haired man staggered backwards a few steps, a dark blue mark appearing on his pale cheek. Cold golden eyes stared at him angrily. I will no longer tolerate your impertinence, Vegeta snarled, reaching down to pull on his boots.  


Anger boiled in Zarbon's stomach. The upstart Saiyan really was too much. Every time he was about to feel sorry for Vegeta he went and did something horrible. And I will no longer tolerate your stupidity! If you ever lay a hand on me again I'm going to leave you immediately and live on Earth myself, like that Namek fellow! Zarbon hissed back, his reason melting away. What in the hell were you doing yesterday?  


Vegeta stiffened as he put on his gloves. What do you think? he growled.  


Zarbon crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the throbbing in his cheek. Losing your mind, he replied curtly. You nearly destroyed all of us several times over. And you didn't even succeed in retrieving Radditz. You were in poor condition to begin with, and yet you wouldn't let me fight for you. These Earthlings are so weak that we didn't even need to fight. We could've just waltzed right in, taken Radditz and Kakarott without a struggle, and then left, blowing the planet up behind us. End of story. Is there anything else you'd like me to tell you that you were doing yesterday? he said, voice rising in pitch as his anger increased.  


Vegeta glared back at him, black eyes blazing. I don't need you to tell me what to do, he spat.  


Zarbon rolled his eyes and let his arms drop to his sides. Good gods, Vegeta, I'm not trying to tell you what to do! he shouted, But if I were you'd better listen. I've got several decades on you and a few of those were spent as one of Freeza's commanders. I know how to deal with situations like this, and you'd do well to listen to me if you want to keep your entire empire from falling down around your damn fool ears!!  


Vegeta's lips tightened into a thin line and he raised his nose in the air a little, a blush spreading across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Are you done? he said coolly.  


Zarbon sighed and bowed his head. he grumbled, shaking his head and closing his eyes. Would the little Saiyan ever listen to him?  


Vegeta pulled on his armor and straightened his clothes, even taking a quick glance in the mirror to ensure that everything was in place. he said calmly. Meet me in my quarters in an hour. He gave his chestplate one last tug and shot Zarbon a dark look before striding out of the room.  


Zarbon took a deep breath and rapped on the door with a sheathed hand, steeling himself to deal with the stubborn prince. He waited for a few minutes, but there was no answer. He knocked again, pausing to listen. All was quiet inside the room, and he remained outside, debating whether or not to just go in. He was given the clearance codes, after all, but he really did want to respect Vegeta's privacy. Zarbon stood in the corridor and weighed the consequences, trying to decide if Vegeta would flip out more if he was late or if he entered without permission. He sighed and put two fingers to his temple, trying to clear his mind of the past hour so he could make a decision. Nappa had called, irate about some trivial thing, and there seemed to be endless complaints from the techs. Zarbon stared at the door and swallowed. Late would be worse today, he decided. If Vegeta was upset that he had entered the Prince's private quarters then so be it. He took a breath and punched in his clearance code, ducking his head as the door slid open and he entered.  


He did not expect the Saiyan to already be in the room. Vegeta was sitting in a chair by the window, his feet up on the table and his fist propping up his chin as he stared out at the planet below them. Zarbon asked gently, not wanting to disturb him if the Prince was actually reflecting.   


The dark gaze slid away from the window and met Zarbon's. You're almost late, he said coldly.  


Zarbon restrained a scowl. Yes, sorry about that. Nappa was having kittens on Arlia and I had to calm him down.  


Vegeta smiled, the shape of his mouth the slightest of curves. Send him to Kijar for a vacation. That should clear out his mind, since he doesn't think with the head that sits on his shoulders.  


Zarbon smiled back. I don't even want to think about it, he replied, pulling up a chair and beginning to recline himself before Vegeta's cool stare reminded him to retain his decorum. What were you pondering?  


Vegeta snorted. Nothing of import. Just the Earthlings that I want dead, which happens to be all of them.  


Zarbon nodded, examining his fingernails and occasionally glancing outside at the blue planet. What is the course of action to be?  


Why don't you tell me, Vegeta said, trying to sound bored.  


That gave Zarbon pause. For the first time Vegeta had actually listened to him. The poor boy's brain must be more damaged by the psychic assault than he first thought. Pertaining to what? What do you know you want from this planet? he replied, curious.  


Vegeta leaned further back into his chair and turned his attention outside once again. I want to get Radditz back. He'll make a better commander than Nappa. And I want the scarred Earth man dead, he said with certainty.  


A sigh escaped Zarbon. Well, that certainly leaves a lot to be dealt with, he said. I think at this point it'd be best to try and be friendly. They put up a pretty good show. Besides, I'm curious about that woman. A lot of people seemed to be protecting her. I'd like to know why.  


Vegeta scowled at the mention of the woman. He remembered those eyes, still burned into his memory although no longer plaguing his sanity. Do they have anything to offer? he asked slowly, trying to recall his role as emperor.  


Zarbon shrugged. I wouldn't doubt it. I think we should do some prying tomorrow when we go to visit Radditz.  


Vegeta said out loud as his memory turned the previous day over, worrying the word like a stone. A son of a third-class warrior shouldn't be that strong.  


Radditz is stronger than he should be too, Zarbon reminded him. I don't see what's so strange about it.  


Vegeta's face hardened and Zarbon knew he had hit upon a tender subject. He's almost as strong as me, Zarbon, he said quietly. He only grew up under 1 G, and he's nearly as strong as I am. I'm a super-elite and he's a third-class at best.  


I continue to fail to grasp the significance. You're still stronger than he is, Zarbon said, scowling.  


Vegeta brought his hand down on the table top firmly, his fingers spreading out across the surface and remaining tense in frustration. The point is, Zarbon, Vegeta said through slightly clenched teeth, That if a third-class Saiyan can nearly reach my level, what have I been doing with my own potential?  


Zarbon rolled his eyes, something he noticed he was doing more and more frequently. Vegeta, you're the strongest Saiyan in recent history, he protested. I don't see how that can be a bad thing.  


The hand on the table balled into a fist. I should have surpassed myself long ago. I should have worked harder, he said, jaw tight and eyes locked upon the stars outside.  


Zarbon's expression softened. I think your accomplishments are extraordinary. No mammal has ever matched your talents in the history of the universe, save that of that one Super Saiyan of your legends, he said gently. And even when one considers that, you're of the same bloodline, aren't you?  


Vegeta inclined his head a little, his jaw relaxing a little but his eyes still intense. Yes, I am descended from that particular Saiyan. I just can't shake the feeling that if a third-class warrior can be so powerful for his caste I should be far stronger than I am, he said, voice rough at the edges.  


Zarbon shrugged and shifted in his seat. You have the rest of your life. If you're worried about it, train with him. Defeat him. That should put your mind at rest. Just take care you don't kill him; he seems like he would be an effective soldier on your behalf, he said carefully.  


Vegeta brought a knuckle to his lower lip and scowled, staring off into the depths of space. We could use another Saiyan among us, he agreed. We'll have to ask Radditz about his relationship with his little brother. He was trying to be curious about Radditz's condition, but instead his thoughts were filled with blue eyes.  


Zarbon noted Vegeta's distraction and decided to change the subject, unsure of what exactly the Saiyan was feeling. Vegeta had always been volatile and moody, but since the psychic assault incident he was even more unpredictable and touchy than usual. Would you like to take our personal pods as before, or would you prefer a grander entrance? he asked offhandedly, waving a wrist in the air to emphasize his nonchalance.   


Vegeta's dark eyes slid over to Zarbon's and bored into him. Grand, I think. Let us land the mothership on the woman's lawn. That should aid them in realizing who exactly we are. That should put that cocky scarred man in his place as well, he thought to himself.  


Zarbon nodded. Tomorrow, then? he asked. He needed time to ready his wardrobe and that of the Emperor's as well as make sure the crew was properly outfitted. Appearance would form the majority of the impressions the Earthlings had of them and their purpose, if the battles of the days before hadn't completely ruined their chances of gaining enough trust for reconnaissance.  


Vegeta, for once, was thinking of his wardrobe as well. Yes, tomorrow will be ideal. Can I trust you to find me something suitable to wear?  


Zarbon's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Vegeta was concerned about his appearance? Can you trust me? he asked, a little wounded. Shouldn't you know the answer to that by now?  


Vegeta tilted his head and let his mouth relax a little. Point taken, Zarbon. Do what you must in preparation, then spend the remainder of the time resting or whatever it is you do in your spare time. The petty officers can take care of things for a few hours.  


Zarbon nearly had to physically hold his jaw to keep it from falling on the floor. Had Vegeta honestly listened to him? What had caused the change in the Saiyan's mood? He stared at his employer for a few moments more before collecting himself and realizing that the sooner he got things done the more time he would have to primp himself. Thank you, Vegeta, he said, blinking. I'll have everything seen to posthaste.  


The black eyes turned away, back towards the Earth. I wouldn't expect anything less, Vegeta said, voice nearly a whisper.  


* * *

You called, sire? he asked from the doorway, hands folded behind his expansive back as he peered into the room.  


Yes, Dodoria. Come in and close the door behind you, the voice said from the hoverchair.  


Dodoria swallowed and glanced around the darkened chamber, the atmosphere in the room thick with heavy, dark thoughts and emotions that were nearly tangible in their intensity. Taking a few steps forward he entered and slid the portal shut before coming to rest at the arm of the hoverchair. How may I serve? he burbled, his scratchy voice thickened further by the apprehension that was starting to creep up the bases of his multitudinous spines.  


I need you to run an errand, Freeza said, staring off into the darkness of the room without seeing anything.  


Whatever you desire, Dodoria replied, his fear growing. Freeza had been becoming more despondent since the demise of his brother. The closer they came to the center of King Cold's empire the more irritable Freeza became. Of course, King Cold's summons never seemed to bode well, and it was possible that Freeza was just upset at meeting his parent. Dodoria knew he certainly wouldn't want to be held accountable for anything by the King, let alone the death of a sibling.  


I want you to go to Rihon 8, Freeza said, black full lips parting as his eyes narrowed in his horned head.  


Dodoria's own eyes widened in the purple, fleshy folds, as he was shocked to his very core. Rihon 8? But isn't that where Zarbon and Vegeta disappeared? he gasped.  


Freeza's cruel eyes slithered over to Dodoria's fat face, the gaze cold and threatening. he said quietly, voice dangerous.  


But we've already lost another mission there since then! Dodoria protested. Don't you think it would be risky to send another?  


Freeza's expression sharpened until it seemed his very glance could slice someone in two. The product is worth the price, he replied.Are you questioning me, Dodoria?  


Dodoria felt sweat wind its way between the spines on his pink head. Of course not, sire. It's just that we're so many months away from the Rihon system, and it may be more cost-effective if we waited until our own travels place us closer.  


Freeza's lips parted in a snarl, his hand seizing a goblet resting on the arm of his chair and hurling it onto the floor. Damn it, Dodoria, I want those two FOUND! he shouted, eyes ablaze. Our last mission didn't lose their way and I do not want the same mistake made again!  


Dodoria cowered as best he could while standing his ground by the hoverchair. Yes, sir, he croaked, not daring to reach up and wipe away the sweat that rolled down his bumpy skin. What exactly do you require?  


Freeza settled back into his chair a bit without relinquishing the posture that suggested he would spring up at any moment and start blasting things into oblivion. I want you to take a battleship and four auxiliary ships to the Rihon system. Bring whatever soldiers and weapons you need, but I expect a full report. Return Vegeta to me, even if he's just remains when you find him, but by no means harm him further. Have I made myself clear?  


Dodoria nodded. Yes, Lord Freeza, he replied. When shall I fetch the ships and supplies?  


Freeza sighed and tapped on the arm of the chair, seeming more like his cold, calm self. We'll take some ships of my father's when we get there and then you can set out immediately.  


That will take some months, sir.  


I don't care what it takes, Dodoria. Just get it done.  


Dodoria bowed, one hand on the front of his abdomen, and began to back out of the room. He was nearly to the door when something occurred to him. What about Zarbon, sire? he asked.  


He heard Freeza sigh, the upholstery in his hoverchair creaking with the sound. If he's not dead already destroy him, he said quietly.  


As you wish, Dodoria replied and left the room, a chill inexplicably working its way down his spine all the while. 


	22. Chapter 21

*Please keep in mind that all chapters of this story (including newer chapters) are available at www.vejiitasei.com

Ch 21

She ran her fingers down the smooth skin of her leg, following the razor as she brought it gently across her flesh. Her brow furrowed in concentration, careful as always to be aware of the blade's relationship to her, trying not to cut herself as she had unfailingly in the past. Sighing, her hand slipped a little and the razor nicked her, a thin line of blood appearing as the water burbled in response to her movement. Bulma groaned and sank back against the side of the tub, resting the base of her skull on the rim as she let her arms fall into the scented, soapy water. No matter how hard she tried, she never seemed to manage to shave her legs without cutting herself. She pressed her mouth into an annoyed line and propped her leg up on the ledge of the bathtub, watching as the blood began to clot and harden. All she had wanted was a relaxing bath, one away from wounded men and their demands. Radditz had been a handful all by himself, and now she had to contend with Yamcha as well. That man really should have been put in a hospital, but he insisted on staying close to her in the event that Vegeta came back. She sighed again, stirring the water idly with a fingertip, eyes half closed. Not that Yamcha could do anything to save her anyway. Not that she even really wanted him to. Scooting her rear down she submerged herself to the upper lip in the warm, bubbly water, breathing forcefully through her nose when a stray bubble threatened to make her sneeze. She wanted to be away from all this, from the fear of Vegeta's return, from the intense dark stares of two men in their hospital beds, eating her alive with their eyes, away from Goku's senseless questions and his wife's demanding phone calls. Wasn't there anyone who would whisk her away from her troubles?

  
Somewhere far off in the house she heard a phone ring, her mother's voice muffled as she greeted the anonymous caller. Her mind drifted as she watched the myriad bubbles disintegrate before her eyes, marking the passage of instant after instant. Her brain unwrapped itself from the present, remembering the events of the days past.  


She had made certain Yamcha was being attended to before abandoning him and bursting into Radditz's room, feeling full of hell and brimstone, demanding to know what was going on. Why is he trying to kill us? she had shouted at the bedridden man, shaking a fist in anger.  


It's his way, Radditz had replied, his expression cold but his eyes never leaving her body.  


I don't care! she had screamed, irate. It's not the way we do things here! What if everyone dies?  


Radditz's eyes had devoured her, giving her the sensation of being pulled underwater. You won't die. I would give my life to protect you.  


That had given her pause. She had had her hand raised as if to slap him, but lowered it then to rest on the railing of the bed. she said, voice no longer confident.  


Radditz's solemn countenance studied her, his large hand covering hers suddenly, infusing her limb with heat. I will always protect you, he murmured, his massive muscles rippling as he shifted his weight in his bed.  


I don't think anyone is going to be able to protect me from that monster, she said, remembering the death filling Vegeta's eyes. She had wondered if it was his own death that was consuming him. Radditz scowled and tried to rise, but she had pushed him back down, feeling uncomfortable in the extreme and not wanting him mobile just then. she had said, and scurried off to check on Yamcha once again.

  
It had turned out that Goku survived just fine, thanks, apparently, to the strategy of Radditz and the care of Piccolo. It had only taken him a couple of days to get back from Snake Way, and although he had had every intent of leaving a week early and returning before Vegeta's arrival, King Kai had thought it best that Goku stay and use the extra days for training. It had all worked out in the end, save for the threat of Vegeta's return hanging over their heads.  


Bulma blew more bubbles and snorted into the water, realizing that all her scowling was making her brow tight and giving her headaches. She would resolve to no longer worry about Vegeta. Yamcha, on the other hand, was a different story altogether. He was wounded seriously, and yet he didn't want her out of his sight, afraid for some reason that she would find trouble from Radditz or Vegeta around every corner. They had argued then, making her thank her stars that she hadn't consented to marry him. Then she would watch his finely-tuned body move underneath the covers, and her body would remember with longing the feel of his touch and the attachment she had formed with it. She would recall how he would turn to her in the night, his soft breathing tickling the curves of her ear as he whispered words of love to her, the stars twinkling between the curtains as she blinked into the dim light. There had been warmth there, and sweetness, but too many demands, too much he needed her for. The attacks of petulance had always been the worst, his childish pouting attacks accenting whatever it was that she was already angry at. She was scowling into the bubbles, teeth bared slightly under the soapy water, when her mother came into the room.  


Bulma, honey, you might want to get out of the bath, she said, surprising her daughter.  


Bulma choked on the water and sat up, blinking. Uh, sure. Why?  


Mrs. Briefs' thin eyebrows came down for a moment from their customary high, joyful arches. I just got a call from your father. He says one of the satellite units just got passed up by something entering our atmosphere. Something big.  


Bulma's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. So soon? she blurted. Or was it late? They hadn't been back and several days had passed. What do we do?  


Mrs. Briefs smiled and shrugged, coming into the bathroom and taking her daughter's robe off of the wall. Well, I've started some cookies and iced tea. I'm sure they'll be hungry when they get here.  


Bulma's mouth rounded in shock as she slipped into the robe her mother offered. You have got to be kidding me. You're going to play hostess? she said, giving the knot of her belt an extra cinch in her surprise.  


Her mother nodded and patted Bulma gently on the shoulder. Of course. It can't hurt, she said gently.  


Bulma stared at her mother, dumbfounded. It wouldn't hurt, no, but it couldn't really change anything either. If she only knew how strong they were maybe then something could be done...but wait...If we can't beat them at least we'll have information, she mumbled to herself. 

Do what you like, but please, be careful! she cautioned her mother, throwing open the door and running out of the room.  


Whatever does get into that girl? her mother wondered out loud, putting a hand on the doorjamb as she watched her daughter dash down the hall.  


* * *

Vegeta stood, staring at himself in the mirrored surface of the door as the ship shook slightly, its legs expanding for landing. His heart sat in the back of his throat and hammered away, nerves jangling for no reason as he tried to relax his clenched jaw. He had no reason to be nervous, he told himself, and checked his reflection once again. Zarbon stood behind him and he watched the golden eyes slide over to him, the dark green brows dropping a little with some emotion. Knowing Zarbon it was probably concern. He seemed to have a lot of useless emotions like that. Finally the ship settled, a hissing noise coming from the vents as the pressure was released, metal sighing as the door slowly opened downward, little by little letting in the color of the blue sky and the large clouds meandering across its expanse. He blinked in the light, a little startled after the endless darkness of space, and concentrated on the grass stretched before him at the end of the ramp. 

Raise your head. You are a king, Zarbon's deep voice said softly from behind him, and it held, if only for an instant, the inflection of his father's.  


I am the king, Vegeta whispered to himself, lips not moving. He raised his eyes slowly, not entirely surprised at the crowd he saw gathered there, gaping at the flagship. As the light warmed his face he was aware of his features settling into their customary positions of scorn and stone and he felt his stomach clench with the cold. He recognized most of the people assembled, nearly all of the warriors they had fought, and he felt a flickering of glee in his chest as he noticed the poorly-veiled fear in their eyes.  


Thirty-four thousand, he heard a high voice proclaim. Not bad, as I understand things.  


Vegeta focused in upon the noise, his brows plunging to a point above his noise as annoyance bubbled up inside of him. The speaker was that blue-haired woman, the one with the eyes. He snarled and was contemplating dashing down there and killing her. That idiot Kakarott, standing a little off to her side, would probably try and stop him, but there was no conceivable way that the Earth-Saiyan could defeat him. Then he saw the green lens across her eye, the silver of the earpiece glinting in the weak sunlight. A scouter! he heard Zarbon gasp, voicing his own thoughts as well. He turned his head to glance at his aide, relieved when he saw Zarbon's cool features perfectly composed, belying the tone of his voice.  


_We will deal with that in its own time,_ Vegeta thought at him, and watched in satisfaction as Zarbon blinked several times. The other man never could deal with Saiyan telepathy. _Make your introductions._  


Zarbon urged Vegeta forward until both of them were standing on the grass, the huge shadow of the ship darkening the ground. He waited as the troops began to spill out of the vessel, swarming across the lawn like ants as they formed solid walls of bodies behind their leader. Satisfaction threaded its way across Zarbon's face as the Earthling warriors' expressions tightened and their skin paled at the sight of the wide variety of soldiers. Nearly all sectors of Vegeta's army were represented; saurians, bug-types, large hairy mammals, all were present and staring down the Earthlings, daring them to make a move. Of course, with the scouter the Earthlings knew that none of the soldiers was comparable to their own energy levels and abilities, but several hundred fighters armed with the Arlian ki-piercing technology was no laughing matter. He watched the blue-haired woman's eyes widen as she got a good look at the soldiers' equipment, her gaze greedily sucking up the alien devices. He cleared his throat a little and all the troops snapped to attention, saluting, making several of the Earthlings twitch. I present to the peoples of Earth Emperor Vegeta of the New Saiyan Empire, Zarbon proclaimed, voice rising above the crowds and carrying his words to the winds.  


Vegeta held up a hand, silencing him. I have come to retrieve Radditz, Vegeta said, tone cold as he narrowed his eyes at the crowd. Have him brought forward at once.  


The woman had apparently had enough. No way, mister, she said, disconnecting the scouter from her head and striding to the front of the crowd.   


someone said, and Vegeta recognized the short bald man, clutching at the woman's arm as if to slow her down. What will Yamcha say if you get yourself blasted?  


The woman shook off the little man violently. I don't care what happens. I'm not going to let Radditz's healing be interrupted, she said, and continued to storm towards the base of the ramp. She stopped several feet short of Vegeta and waved a finger. Now you listen here, she growled. Radditz was seriously injured and still hasn't fully recovered. There's no way I'm going to allow you to just snatch him up and aggravate his condition!  


Vegeta stared at her. Earthling, you have no say in the matter, he said quietly, heavy black brows beginning to lower even further and his tail unwinding from around his waist as he clenched his jaw, examining her carefully.  


The hell I don't! she said, throwing an arm in the air as she pushed herself forward until she was right in his face. I don't care if you're an emperor or the spiritual leader of the entire free universe, you're not going to tamper with my patient!  


Vegeta's arm whipped out and caught her behind the neck, squeezing hard on the pressure point behind her ear to paralyze her. He pulled her in close, his mouth by her ear, his thumb running lightly up and down the large tendon in her neck. Listen, Earthling, we have technology aboard that will take care of his injuries in a matter of hours. Are you honestly brave enough to withhold treatment from one of my subjects?  


She stared at him for long moments, rage boiling in her eyes. His grip did not tighten, and he released the pressure point. She relaxed a little in his strong, gloved hand and scowled at him heartily. You have that sort of technology? she murmured after a while.  


Vegeta nodded solemnly, his eyes never leaving her face. Yes. That and much more, he replied, uncurling his fingers from around her neck.  


She took a step back and rubbed her neck gingerly. Fine. Under one condition, she said, the scowl not leaving her face as she fought down the fear that raked its claws across the walls of her stomach.  


One of Vegeta's brows rose like a bird frightened into flight. Condition? Woman, you are in no position to make conditions, he snarled, his body tensing underneath his best armor and heavy red cape.  


Zarbon quickly stepped in between them, looking down at the woman with glittering golden eyes. Miss, I do believe it is in your planet's best interests to allow us to care for Radditz, he said coldly.  


Bulma swallowed. Like I said, under one condition, she said angrily. You need to share your technology.  


Zarbon allowed himself an icy smile while trying to keep Vegeta from becoming further upset. I fear you overestimate Radditz's worth to the Empire, he said haughtily.  


Maybe so, she said, turning to glance over her shoulder. But Earth is not without resources, she sneered, gesturing behind her at the lines of her warrior friends assembled there.  


Zarbon let loose an arctic chuckle. Oh yes, I forgot about your little friends. If you look through your device you'll see just how silly that assertion is, he said, showing his canines.  


Please, Bulma, I want my brother to get better, a man said at her side, and Zarbon recognized it as the new Saiyan, Kakarott.

  
The woman's shoulders slumped as she sighed a great sigh. Goku, I'm dealing with angry aliens right now, she said impatiently.  


I know. But Radditz isn't getting healthier, Goku urged, taking her sleeve in hand, just as he used to do when he was little.  


Zarbon scowled; the situation was rapidly deteriorating. He wanted this whole Earth thing to go smoothly and he thought good relations with the little blue planet would be lucrative for Vegeta's empire. He desperately wanted the scouter back- it would make communications so much easier, as well as aid him and the troops like him that couldn't read power levels with their senses as Vegeta could, and it seemed as if the woman had the technology to repair Radditz's. If she could repair them she could most likely mass-produce them. He wondered what other sorts of gadgets she could produce. My Lord, he murmured to Vegeta, the Saiyan's dark eyes immediately sliding over to him. I believe diplomacy would be in order.  


He watched Vegeta raise a hand to his mouth, pressing the bent index finger to his upper lip and frowning. I am aware of your concern, Kakarott, he said sternly, his eyes only flickering across the other Saiyan before coming to rest on the woman's blue eyes. Therefore we will bring our equipment off the ship and treat Radditz in his present location. Will this be satisfactory?  


She was looking back at him, eyes locked to his and unblinking. Yes, that would be acceptable, she said, voice a little less confident than before. Zarbon's eyebrows lowered fractionally in confusion; was she finally realizing what it meant to invite aliens known to exterminate entire peoples into her home? Was she afraid of him and Vegeta? He allowed the curve of a small smile to graze his mouth, for she should be afraid. Vegeta wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she got in the way...so why was he being so strange? Zarbon's golden eyes focused in on the figure of the prince, who was following Kakarott and the woman into a building. Vegeta was only a few steps behind her, his tail completely uncoiled and held stiffly behind him, the tip off of the ground and occasionally twitching from side to side, as if he were trying to control it and almost succeeding. Although Zarbon didn't understand the bit with the tail, he did understand the look on Vegeta's face as he followed her: hatred.  


Sir, would you like us to disassemble the tank and take it after the Emperor? a voice said to his left.  


Zarbon blinked as he was startled out of his thoughts and looked down at the soldier, an Arlian. Uh, yes, he replied blankly, still confused. See to it immediately.  


The Arlian bowed and began shouting orders to the troops as Zarbon continued to watch the Earthlings. The little bald man was staring at him, sweat rolling down the side of his shiny head. The three-eyed man was there as well, with the little doll-looking thing. What was it, his pet? The third eye narrowed and he realized the man was scowling at him, but the fear was in his eyes just the same as it was written across the little bald man's features. He smiled and cast about from side to side. No sign of the little boy or the Namekian, or the scarred man for that matter. He wondered vaguely if the scarred man had died from the injuries Vegeta had inflicted, then decided he hadn't, otherwise the woman would have been much more distraught. She had seemed to have some sort of relationship with the fellow. Something tugged at the edge of Zarbon's mind at that, something he thought should be important but couldn't quite put together. As he stood mulling it over he felt a very real tug at his mind, one from an irate prince. he whispered, and floated over to the building Vegeta had disappeared into.  


  
He stepped into the room and entered hell.  


Vegeta was snarling and powering up, his red cape flapping in the wind created by his energy as he gathered it ever higher. The Earthling woman was screaming and holding her forearms in front of her face as she pushed herself in between Vegeta and one of the beds in the room. Kakarott was in front of another bed, his aura suddenly blazing to life as well as he began to move towards the woman.  


A bitter, male laugh rose over it all. Don't bother, Bulma, the voice said. He's going to find a way to kill me no matter what you do.  


The woman snapped her attention away from Vegeta, turning her head to look at the man on the bed. Dammit, Yamcha, I've spent too much time and effort on you to let you die now! she said, raising her voice so it could be heard over the snapping of wires and scraping of machines as they were moved across the floor by Vegeta's whirlwind. Why does he want you dead anyway? she demanded, and turned sparking blue eyes on Vegeta's rage-filled face.  


Zarbon had had enough. Vegeta was no longer going to be allowed to be a loose cannon. Vegeta, stop it! he shouted, powering up instantly to his maximum with practiced ease.  


Wow, you're really good! another voice crowed, and Zarbon turned his golden gaze upon Kakarott, who was smiling broadly. Isn't this fun?  


Zarbon's jaw dropped. What in the hell was wrong with the man? Didn't he realize he was on the brink of destruction? His wide eyes noticed that Kakarott's aura was nearly as large as Vegeta's own, and realized the other Saiyan actually WAS having fun. Kakarott warranted watching, he thought as he fought his way to Vegeta through the swirling mass of machinery and med techs. Zarbon roared.  


Vegeta cackled back, turning black eyes alit with fury on his companion. Don't worry, Zarbon, I'll just get this one, all right? he chortled, taking a step closer to the woman and the bed.  


she cried, and grabbed Vegeta by the straps of his armor, giving him a good tug although his aura had to have burned her. She screamed as her arms plunged through his ki and her fingers curled around the straps. Vegeta gasped and the aura winked out of existence, watching as the woman's eyes rolled back in her head and she began to topple.  


several voices rang out at once, but she was not allowed to hit the floor. Strong hands held her a foot above the tiles, cradling her gently as they eased her down to the ground. Zarbon gasped in amazement as he saw who held her, the unbelievable masses of hair spilling to the ground between the two of them.  


Goku moaned, dashing to his brother's side. You shouldn't have left your bed!  


Radditz didn't glance at his brother, instead fixing Vegeta's black eyes to his own. Blood slowly leaked down his abdomen, the tissue once again torn asunder. One of his large hands worked its way underneath the woman's head and gently felt around, assessing her status. The other hand went tenderly to her arm, lifting it and examining the skin, the black eyes leaving Vegeta to look her over, his gaze almost a physical caress as it traveled along her body. His tail unwound from around his waist and lay on the floor behind him, the tip rapidly waving back and forth in anxiety. When he seemed to decide she was all right he raised his eyes once again to take in Vegeta, who was standing stone still, arms crossed against his chest and face drawn in cold, hard, unforgiving lines. My lord, Radditz breathed, real relief crossing his face. Thank the stars you're well.  


Vegeta raised an eyebrow, not uncrossing his arms. Absolutely no thanks to you, he growled.  


Radditz began to speak but was seized by a fit of coughing, his brother dashing to his side. You need to get back into bed, Goku said as he helped the massive man to stand and stagger to his bed.  


Radditz whispered.  


She'll be okay, Goku reassured him. You broke her fall.  


Radditz coughed again and nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. So the dragonballs worked, he croaked.  


Eh? Dragonballs? Zarbon blurted. I didn't know dragons had...  


Vegeta interrupted. What's this, Radditz?  


The Earthlings have magic spheres that allow any one wish to be granted. I feared you dead, so I overcame the warriors here and wished for all the Saiyans killed in the past year to be resurrected, Radditz answered weakly, his hand searching out his wound and pressing against it.  


So you're responsible for Nappa, Zarbon interjected, tapping the side of his face in realization.  


Radditz scowled at the sight of the green-haired man. What in the hell are you doing here, assassin? he hissed.  


Zarbon gasped in surprise. Assassin? What in the world are you talking about?  


Radditz's snarl widened, his sharp canines glinting in the light as he pulled his lips back. You were sent to kill all of us and I wasn't about to let that happen!  


Vegeta silenced them both with a wave of a gloved hand. Enough. Kakarott, go fetch medical technicians from my ship for the woman and Radditz, he commanded, and Goku stared at him in shock. Are you deaf, man? Vegeta snapped. Go to it!  


Yes, Vegeta, Goku said numbly, and dashed out of the room.  


Vegeta dusted his gloves against one another and sighed. Is everyone incompetent? he sighed as he knelt by the woman, fingers searching out her pulse. She groaned at his touch, her features a mask of pain and fear, but did not awake. His stomach knotted and turned cold at the sight of her, but he carefully schooled his own face and stood slowly. Radditz, I advise you to speak more respectfully to my personal aide, he cautioned.  


Radditz studied his prince, taking in the sight of him cautiously. Vegeta seemed older, his frame finally the consistency of a man, his torso and thighs corded with mature muscle and the soft edges carved away from his face, leaving angular planes. I apologize, my prince.  


So how did you manage to defeat all the Earthlings in your damaged state? Nappa wasn't even revived half a year ago, so you couldn't have been well when you made your wish, Vegeta continued, ignoring Radditz's apology.  


I caught them by surprise and Kakarott, the strongest of them, was dead. You wouldn't believe how foolish and trusting these humans are, Radditz said scornfully. But what's this about Nappa, if I may ask, sir?  


Not all of us trust you! the scarred man trumpeted from the bed. Zarbon slapped his forehead. Did the fellow have a death wish? Was he _trying_ to get Vegeta to kill him?  


Luckily Vegeta was ignoring the man. Nappa died moments after you left Arlia. He suddenly appeared when Zarbon and I were gathering planets. It's a long story and you'll have to ask Zarbon. He raised his head and watched as he was interrupted by the entrance of the med techs. You can hear about it later, he continued as the techs began to assemble the tanks. Zarbon, you grab Radditz and get him in a tank, he instructed, picking up the woman himself. Zarbon raised an eyebrow and Vegeta felt rage fill him once again. he snarled. Zarbon shrugged and went over to Radditz, bending over and gathering the huge man into his arms.  


Get away from me, freak, Radditz snarled, trying to shove Zarbon away.  


Vegeta cautioned, voice deadly.  


Zarbon sighed. Honestly, Radditz, you can be so thick-headed. I'm trying to help, for heaven's sake, he said, rolling his eyes with exasperation and grunting as he heaved the Saiyan into the air. Radditz was extremely heavy and as tall as Zarbon himself, but he was still seriously thin, Zarbon noticed as he carried Radditz to the tank and laid him gently inside.  


Vegeta placed the woman in the other tank as everyone looked on and stood, sighing. He walked over to Radditz's tank and placed a gloved hand on the glass as the contraption filled with liquid. We can talk about this when you're better, he said sternly, and Radditz's vision wavered as the fluid filled his eyes and he sank away into unconsciousness.  


Zarbon and Vegeta stepped out of the room to be accosted by a smiling blonde woman who thrust a tray in their direction. she said, beaming.  


Goku stepped out beside them and smiled as well. No thank you, Mrs. Briefs, he said cheerfully. We're tired, I think. He turned and gestured to Vegeta and Zarbon. This is Mrs. Briefs. She's Bulma's mother, he explained.  


Pleased to meet you, she said with a little bow.  


Zarbon bowed in return, still startled and annoyed. he said. I am Zarbon and this is his excellency, Emperor Vegeta.  


Mrs. Briefs cocked her head, still smiling. Oh, it's been a while since an emperor has stayed here. I think the last time was six years ago, she mused. Anyway, you must be the Vegeta that Radditz has talked so much about! she chortled. He's so very loyal, you know.  


We know, Zarbon replied, folding his hands behind his back and looking down at Vegeta out of the corner of his eye. She was very trusting and cheerful for someone who had nearly had her daughter blasted out of existence by the one she was offering drinks to.  


she said, and reached out,patting his arm. Oooh, you're a firm one, too! she exclaimed.  


Zarbon's cheeks reddened. Ah, well, thank you, he stammered, watching in shock as she flitted to Vegeta's side.  


Her hand smoothed the cape over his shoulder and patted him on the bicep as well. Wow, you're fit as well, she said with a whistle. And dark, to boot. Bulma's hip-deep in dark-featured men! she giggled, winking at Vegeta. Now you two just come down to the kitchen if you feel peckish, okay?  


Vegeta recoiled from her, eyes wide with horror, and nodded dumbly, mouth hanging open and cheeks flaming. She smiled wider and pranced down the hall and out of sight. Ooo, you are cute, aren't you Veggie-chan? Zarbon whispered.  


Shut up, Vegeta growled, wiping his cheeks with the back of his glove as if the blushing were something he could remove.  


Goku looked on in curiosity. These two were really strange; he couldn't figure out if they were friends or not. All he did know was that they were really strong. Which gave him an idea. Hey, do you guys wanna go spar? he blurted.  


Zarbon and Vegeta swiveled their heads simultaneously to stare at him. Uhhh...not right now, Kakarott, Zarbon said uneasily. We just finished a long journey and we have...um...things to attend to.  


Please, call me Goku, Goku replied with a smile. And I understand, I think. Just tell me if you ever get bored, he asked, and strode off down the hall.  


This planet is completely cracked, Zarbon muttered to Vegeta as they walked out into the light. Most of the troops had gone back inside the ship, although there were still a few of the Earth-warriors they had fought before standing outside as if they were guards.   


But they have our scouters, Vegeta replied, pushing the cape behind him as he walked back towards the ship.


	23. Chapter 22

*Please keep in mind that all chapters of this story (including newer chapters) are available at www.vejiitasei.com

Ch 22

Zarbon walked down the ramp and into the dusk, sighing as the warm breeze tickled his skin and tousled his hair. It had been a long, strange, day, and he wasn't doing well in putting all the pieces of the puzzle together. He was starving, for one, and tired for another. Perhaps he would take the blue-haired woman's mother up on her offer of food. He started for the main building when he realized he hadn't seen Vegeta for a while. Stopping dead in his tracks in the grass he stood, putting his hands on his waist and scowling at the shrubbery. When was the last time he had seen the Prince? He had been there after they returned from the unpleasant incident in the infirmary a few hours ago, he was present when they took turns screaming at Nappa over the communicator, he was there when Zarbon went to fetch some documentation on the Earth, and then he was gone. So an hour, then. Vegeta had been gone for roughly an hour. Zarbon raised a hand to his face and tapped a cheek in thought. There were so many things to consider; Kakarott, the third-class Saiyan who was nearly as strong as his Prince, the blue-haired woman with all her technology, Radditz, and then the importance of the woman's family. Had her mother said they had hosted an emperor before? It surely seemed as if they were used to dignitaries visiting them, and if that was the case, who were they in the larger scheme of things? And then there was Kakarott's brat- a half-Saiyan. Humans and Saiyans interbreeding. Was that why Radditz was so protective of the woman? He felt his eyebrows gather downward in the middle of his forehead and quickly smoothed his features, primarily to be sure not to give anything away to the enemy but also to prevent any unsightly wrinkles. Vegeta, where are you? he breathed, turning his head and scanning in every direction. After a few moments he gave up; Vegeta could be at the polar ice caps, for all he knew. Perhaps Radditz would be awake. The heavens knew that the Saiyan had been on Earth long enough to divulge plenty of information.  
He wandered into the room and stopped, seeing the unruly tower of Vegeta's hair. The Saiyan was standing with a gloved hand pressed to the glass of a tank, scowling eyes locked on the woman floating in the blue, thick liquid inside. Not thinking of taking her for a pet, are you? Zarbon said softly, walking up behind Vegeta after the silence became too strange for him to bear.  


Vegeta snorted but did not glance at him. Gods, no. She's got the most foul temper I've ever seen, he grumbled.  


Zarbon smiled. Never been around yourself much, have you? he asked jovially.  


Vegeta's scowl plunged deeper. Don't you have anything else to do other than bother me? he said, voice rife with irritation.  


Zarbon stiffened. Vegeta was in a mood. Perfect, just what he needed. Hmph. I just wanted to see if Radditz was up yet. I'd like to talk to him about this planet.  


Vegeta still did not turn, instead watching the woman's long hair float about her in finely spun clouds in the liquid, her features pale and flawless through the glass. Talk to Kakarott, he said quietly. The fool has lived here all his life.  


Zarbon cocked his head. Vegeta was right, if anyone would know anything about Earth it would be an Earthling. Kakarott really couldn't be called a real Saiyan, and he certainly didn't act like one. He sighed and wandered over to Radditz's tank, quickly checking the time left. Fifty more minutes. Glancing over, he saw that the woman only had five or so left. Maybe that was enough time for him to grab something to eat. Casting one last look at his Prince he sighed and walked out the door.  


Vegeta heard Zarbon go but did not turn around. He appreciated the time alone to think, and had ordered all the med techs and the woman's bumbling old father out of the room a long time ago. There was something soothing about watching the sleeping bodies cradled in their watery beds, floating blissfully in oblivion. He watched the woman's slender neck bend slightly as her head bobbed in the fluid, the fine hair swirling around her like cobwebs. The image of her blue eyes was burned into his skull, and he burned with fury as he remembered them. How dare her do that! He looked at her neck again, thinking of how fragile it had felt beneath his hand, the skin soft and the bones delicate. It would take nothing to just reach out and snap that neck, and then he would be free, liberated from the stare of those blue eyes. He pressed his other hand against the tank as well and leaned against it, teeth exposed in a snarl as frustration wound its way through him like a corkscrew. As he stared, he noticed the eyelids flutter. Small bubbles escaped from around the mouthpiece of the tank and the eyes opened, blue within blue. She was looking right at him, and the look stopped his circulation cold in his veins. What was he going to do now? She looked around her, eyes wide and panicked-looking, and suddenly pressed her palms against the glass next to his. Her eyes darted to and fro, and he realized she was looking for the exit. He watched for a while as her alarm grew before reaching over and pushing a button. She faltered inside the tank as the draining process began, and as soon as the liquid was under her chin she ripped the mouthpiece off and stared at it for a moment before raising her eyes to his. The fluid finished draining and she stared at him, pointing at the mouthpiece. This thing is amazing, she said breathlessly. How do you make it?  


He watched as she tried to take a step and stumbled, his hand shooting out and catching hers roughly so that she did not fall. None of your business, yet, he said coldly. Take it easy. You'll be weak for a couple hours after being stuck in a tank.   


She leaned against his hand and staggered forward, clutching the other side of the portal for balance. she mumbled, limbs feeling numb. Her heart had started to race with fear when she saw him staring at her from outside the tank, his glowering face wavery from the liquid she was immersed in. She could still feel her muscles twitching from the energy that had rocketed through her system when she stuck her hands inside his aura. Bulma had never been inside a warrior's ki aura before, she had never felt the strange calm of power coursing through her veins on the inside of the aura, never felt the searing pain of the edge of the aura itself. Was that strange invigoration what they felt every time they powered up? Was that why they always had to fight? She blinked, still not used to the bright lights after her time recuperating. Did they also feel the pain as the front edge of their ki seared their circulation as it manifested itself? She stared at Vegeta, at his dark, sharp features, and realized with awe what strength he must have inside of him, what sort of discipline he must contain to withstand that awful power and the pain it brought. She opened her mouth to comment, to question, when she was seized by a fit of coughing. Some liquid must have gotten into her lungs, and she jerked forward with the force of her fit, her hair clinging to her cheeks in their stringy wetness. Space tilted suddenly, and she realized through the clenching in her chest that she was falling, that she was still fatigued and wouldn't catch herself before she hit. She closed her eyes and waited, still coughing, when warm hands snatched her up, soft fabric moving across her collarbones as solid muscle anchored her. She gasped for air and felt a sharp rap on her back, liquid suddenly bubbling up from between her lips. The warm, strong hands turned her around and she was faced with Vegeta's black, burning, death-filled eyes. He scowled more deeply and raised a gloved finger, wiping away the fluid from her mouth as one might do for a child. She blushed and lowered her eyes, embarrassed.  


Don't you listen, fool? he said, voice soft but barbed.  


She felt an eyebrow twitch, trying to keep the anger from leaping up inside of her. she growled.  


He smiled, the curve of his lips mocking. I told you that you'd be weak.  


She pushed away from his warm hands angrily but reluctantly, for the air in the room seemed cold on her wet clothing and he seemed to generate enough heat for several people. I'm not used to being ordered around. Remember, your station has no meaning here.  


He stiffened a little, his tail unwinding and lashing to and fro. Such idiocy is obviously a side effect of your thick skull, he said coldly, raising his nose a little into the air.  


Look who's talking, she snapped back, then sighed. Already fighting with the guests. Guests with technology she wanted. If they had had these tanks to begin with, Radditz would have never been in such bad shape. she began, ready to capitulate. About these tanks...  


Talk to me about technology when your brain isn't waterlogged, he replied, and turned on his heel with a snap of his red cape. The angles of his body were full of anger and danger, and she decided she wouldn't press her luck as he strode out of the room.  


* * *

Zarbon poked his head into the kitchen and turned it from side to side. It didn't look too different from the food preparation facilities he had encountered on other planets, although bits of it seemed rather antiquated. There was a table in the middle of the room, and his mouth instantly began to water as he saw piles of food on its surface. He glanced around and stepped into the room fully, feeling sneaky and not knowing why. Quickly going over to the food, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his nostrils filling with steam and scent and eliciting a deep sigh. I thought you'd get here eventually, a high voice chirped, and Zarbon stood up straight, hands behind his back and cheeks flaming with embarrassment as he saw the woman's mother stand up from behind a counter.  


Terribly sorry, he mumbled, and turned to leave.  


Oh, now, don't be silly, she said, sweet voice stern. You sit yourself down and eat. You must have had a terribly long day. She picked up a tray loaded with what looked sort of like vegetables and carried it over to him.  


Uh, yes, it was rather long, he admitted, fidgeting with his cape behind his back. Here he was, one of the elite fighters of the universe, and a little Earthling woman was making him feel like a child again!  


Then sit down, she ordered, setting down the tray and picking up a plate. There's plenty of food. Don't worry about saving any for anyone else, there's more on the way. With that she began to heap the platter with food from a variety of piles.  


Zarbon spread his hands in front of him. No, really, we have provisions on the ship, and I really must be getting back anyway, and, he began, when a delicate hand shot out and pressed him down into the chair.  


Eat, young man, she said, putting the plate down in front of him and handing him a four-pronged eating utensil.  


Zarbon fought down the confusion roiling inside of him. Um, thank you, uh... he started, glancing up at her with golden eyes and blinking.  


Mrs. Briefs, dear, we've already met, she said, walking over to a cupboard and taking out a glass. You know, you have beautiful hair.  


Zarbon blushed again. Thank you, he said graciously, inserting a bit of food into his mouth and surprised at how tasty it was. She liked his hair, and he was starting to like her already. Maybe this Earth trip wasn't such a bad idea after all.  


* * *

Are you okay? she cried as she dashed into the room, nearly colliding with the metal railing as she crashed into his bedside area.  


Yamcha chuckled bitterly and smiled up at her. Yeah, I'm as well as can be expected, he said, face suddenly serious. How are you? Did that bastard hurt you?  


Bulma shook her head. Not really. It was my stupidity. You know how I always seem to get into trouble, she replied.  


Yeah, I know, he mumbled. And then you get angry at me for worrying about you! Heck, Bulma, you even cut yourself shaving. He reached up and put his large hand on hers.   


She smiled uneasily. Yeah, well, I'm an adult and can take care of myself, she grumbled, glancing away.  


He looked at her soberly. You wouldn't have to worry about it if you'd just let me take care of you, he said quietly.  


She slid her hand out from underneath his. Dammit, Yamcha, I don't want to be taken care of! she said testily. I just want you to let me be me and enjoy it, not worrying about me constantly or thinking about how you can live my life for me. I want to be left to my own devices, can't you respect that?  


He merely looked at her for a few long moments, watching her breathe. I love you, he finally said. I want what's best for you.  


She scowled. How do you know that what's best for me is you? she countered.  


He glanced away, retrieving his hand and letting it rest on his abdomen in a spot that wasn't covered with bandages. You're soaking wet, he murmured. You'd better go change before you catch cold.  


She straightened and clenched her fists at her sides. You're impossible, she said, and left the room.  


She was headed towards her quarters like a thunderhead across a summer sky, rumbling with energy and blocking out the delight of a warm day, when Vegeta passed her in the hall. He didn't say a word, or even look at her for more than a split second, but she could almost hear his mocking laughter as he moved on down the corridor. Her ire burned higher. Two horrible, stupid men, and another one waiting in the tank. What on Earth was she going to do with all of them?  


* * *

Zarbon patted his stomach as he walked along and hummed to himself, luxuriating in the fullness he felt. The food had been wonderful, much better than on the ship, even though their cooks weren't shabby as far as space staff was concerned. Maybe Mrs. Briefs would consider a spot on their ship? He chuckled to himself as he pictured her standing in the flagship kitchen in her apron, waving a spoon and brightly giving orders to a motley crew of aliens as they traveled through hyperspace. His laugher was stopped short when he heard a commotion from the ramp ahead of him, the figures silhouetted in the light of the ship. Shouting reached his ears, the stacatto syllables of Standard assaulting his eardrums and spurring him into action. With a curse he levitated and zoomed forward to the entrance of the ship, his face drawn in a mask of fury and full of readiness to end lives. Was it one of the Earth warriors daring to attack the ship? He thought it could be, they hadn't really shown any concrete signs of sanity so far and he wouldn't put such an action past them. A smile crossed his face at the thought, and he realized he really wouldn't mind pounding one or two of them for their stupidity. Mrs. Briefs wouldn't like it, but sometimes sacrifices had to be made. He had reached the throng and began to reach for his power but stopped in shock as he realized what was going on. His troops were gathered around a little old man with a black cat clinging to his shoulder, peering out from behind large glasses and emanating the stink of burning plants. One of the soldiers reached out to grab him and he snatched up something from his pocket and tossed it. Zarbon backpedaled as soldiers hastily moved out of the way of the small object, gasping when it seemed to explode above one of the soldier's heads. Suddenly a large crate-looking thing appeared out of thin air and landed on the soldier, pinning it to the ground. The soldier grunted with the impact and several of its crewmates ran over to help. Zarbon pounded a foot on the metal walkway and planted his hands on his hips. What in the HELL is going on here? he bellowed, scowling darkly.  


This old man was trying to break into the ship! one of the soldiers crowed, pointing to the fellow.  


Zarbon shouldered his way through the troops and stood in front of the old man, scowling. What were you doing? he snarled, golden eyes glittering.  


The old man adjusted his white lab coat and sighed through his thick moustache. I just wanted to take a tour of your magnificent ship, that's all, he grumbled, looking around slyly. This thing's quite a masterpiece.  


Zarbon ignored the compliments, anger boiling through his system. Who are you? What were you thinking? What did you just do to one of my men? he snapped. Some of the soldiers started forward, those that had teeth baring them, but Zarbon held up a hand to halt their advance.  


I'm Doctor Briefs, Bulma's father, owner and president of Capsule Corporation, the old man replied, straightening up and patting the cat perched on his shoulder.  


Zarbon sighed. Great, the guy was some sort of president. That would explain why Mrs. Briefs had mentioned having hosted emperors before. This man must be her husband. Capsule Corporation? he asked after a moment.  


The man nodded, his mop of grey-lavender hair going every which way with the movement. Yes indeedy. We're the largest technological corporation in the world. Yep, we're the leaders. Our main product is the capsules, which my wife and I started to market many decades ago. I just threw one of our general storage capsules at one of your fellows. He didn't seem friendly, you know, he replied.  


The muscles around Zarbon's eyes tightened as he felt the beginnings of a stress headache. You mean to tell me that big box was housed in that little tiny thing you threw? he asked skeptically. Perhaps the man was truly mad.  


Dr. Briefs nodded. Yup. Our special patented technology makes it possible.  


You make your entire living off of selling storage vessels? Zarbon said disbelievingly, raising an eyebrow while lowering the other.  


Dr. Briefs smiled. Oh, heavens no, he chuckled. We can encapsulate anything. We also build aircars, refrigeration units, communications, radar, satellites, motor homes, planes, heck, anything you can name that has anything to do with technology we manufacture and encapsulate.  


Now that was interesting. That's pretty incredible, Zarbon said, crossing his arms over his chest. Can you prove it?  


Dr. Briefs smiled. Of course, son! he said, and reached into his pockets once again. Some of the soldiers gasped and some started forward, but once again Zarbon's glances demanded silence. The human took out a small cylindrical container and depressed the plunger on the top, throwing it over the side of the ramp. There was another mild explosion and when the smoke cleared a hover vehicle sat on the grass.  


Zarbon's eyes grew wide. Very well, I believe you, he murmured, amazed. The implications of such technology were limitless. Earth seemed to be getting more valuable by the second.  


Dr. Briefs beamed and nodded his head. Glad we're agreed, thank you, he said proudly. Now may I see your ship?  


Zarbon blinked. Uh, well, it's nothing much, he said. Just your standard model.  


Dr. Briefs shook his head. We don't have deep space travel here yet, he said sadly. We've been modifying Radditz's pod, but we don't have anything this advanced at this point in time. Could you give me a tour?  


What's going on here? Why are you all standing around gawking like fools? a sharp voice cut through the air. Zarbon groaned. Just his luck that Vegeta would choose that moment to show up.  


Zarbon watched as the crowd parted to let through the Saiyan. Vegeta cast a look around at the throng, eyes assessing the situation. I was just asking this fellow here for a tour, my boy, Dr. Briefs began. One of the soldiers snarled and lunged at the old man, hands extended and aimed for Dr. Briefs' neck. Vegeta bared his teeth and darted forward, snagging the soldier by an armor strap. His fingers closed around the strap and pulled, the material expanding as the soldier's momentum carried him forward. The material contracted again immediately, causing the soldier to land in an unceremonious heap at the Emperor's white boots. The soldier stared up at Vegeta in horror, trembling.  


Zarbon, make sure this soldier is dealt with, Vegeta said coldly, his eyes glinting.  


Yes, sir, Zarbon said with an evil smile. Several soldiers might have to be with, if they seemed like they were inclined to endanger the Earth mission. He felt his heart leap in anticipation. He had been so busy trying to keep Vegeta's head above water he hadn't managed to find time to kill anyone in a good long while. Perhaps he could even get the soldiers to fight a little before he ended their lives.  


Dr. Briefs gasped and rushed over to Vegeta, wrapping his hands around the Prince's armor straps and giving a little pull, make a sound of delight as the material stretched. Zarbon felt the blood leave his face as annoyance manifested itself on Vegeta's features. This is fabulous stuff! Dr. Briefs breathed, testing the material again. How far does it stretch? Does it harden after it stretches? Does it ever break, or does it tear instead? How about manufacturing costs? the old man asked, tapping Vegeta's breastplate and glancing around at all the other armor as well.  


Zarbon released a breath as Vegeta's features relaxed. Zarbon, show him how it accommodates size change, Vegeta ordered, and Zarbon inhaled deeply, feeling part of his mind click as he initiated the transformation. Blood rushed in his ears as he felt his frame expand and his muscles bulge, sliding easily into his natural powerful saurian form. The armor changed size with him and he heard Dr. Briefs laugh with glee.  


That's wonderful! Dr. Briefs exclaimed, clasping his hands together. Do you understand the implications of such a material? I can think of the possibilities already! he crowed, prancing around Zarbon.  


Vegeta shot a dark look at his aide, who returned to his mammalian size. Did you request a tour? he said quietly.  


Dr. Briefs stopped in his tracks. Oh, yes, that would be marvelous, he said, blinking behind his glasses.  


Zarbon smiled. They had technology to trade for the capsules. The tour would indicate what other technology they had that the old man would be interested in. Zarbon felt pride overflow his heart as he mused that perhaps Vegeta would become the ruler he had trained him to be after all. The Saiyan certainly could be crafty when he desired. I would be more than happy to show you around, if his Excellency Vegeta would care to accompany us, he said to the human.  


Oh, yes, you seem like a charming young man, Dr. Briefs said to Vegeta. Did you meet my daughter Bulma yet? he asked brightly.  


Vegeta's eyes widened a little and he blinked, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. Zarbon swallowed hard and went to the rescue. 

Yes, we were introduced, Zarbon said quickly. Dr. Briefs, why don't you show us one of your capsule devices. Perhaps a food-containment unit? he asked politely, smiling.  


Dr. Briefs smiled underneath his moustache. Why of course, young man. Feeling a bit peckish?  


Zarbon chuckled, his teeth clenched. Oh, no, your wife saw to that, he replied. But perhaps Vegeta would like something to drink?  


Vegeta tilted his head a little but nodded anyway. That would be fine, he said, although he was not in the least thirsty. He also knew that 

Zarbon didn't play games without good reasons. That didn't mean he wanted everyone else to see the game as well, and he turned to his troops. All of you, report to your stations inside the ship at once. Make sure everything is prepared for this Earthling, he commanded, and soldiers went running. He turned back to Zarbon and nodded.  


Can do, Dr. Briefs replied, and brought out a rectangular box that revealed several capsules when opened. He squinted and selected one, pressing the plunger and tossing it down the ramp a few feet. It exploded and there stood a box about waist high, a generator humming away on the back. Isn't it the cutest little fridge you've ever seen? the doctor crowed. It even has its own eco-friendly power source!  


It's lovely, Zarbon assured him, noting the startled interest in Vegeta's eyes. The Saiyan was beginning to understand the implications as well.  


Dr. Briefs tottered down the ramp, nearly upsetting the cat on his shoulder as he bent down to open the fridge. What would you all like? he said loudly, shoving his head inside. We've got fruit juices, soda pop, iced tea, beer, the works.  


Zarbon and Vegeta glanced at each other, neither having the slightest idea what sort of beverages soda pop, beer, tea, or the works were. Uh, I'll have juice, Zarbon muttered, reaching up and brushing away some stray hairs.  


Vegeta snorted. I'll have tea, he said, raising his nose into the air and looking down it at Zarbon.  


Good choices, lads, Dr. Briefs mumbled from inside the contraption and pulled out some bottles. Going for the beer, myself. Been a long day! He handed one to Zarbon and gave the other to Vegeta. Each opened their bottle in turn and sipped cautiously. Zarbon wrinkled his nose at the sweetness of the juice.  


Vegeta laughed and peered through the glass at the liquid it held. You know, old man, this isn't half bad, he said with a smile, swirling the tea. Earth was getting better all the time.  


That's what my daughter drinks, Dr. Briefs said with a chuckle. So you're in luck. The house is absolutely crammed with it. Bulma consumes it like there's no tomorrow.  


Vegeta's smile faded at the mention of the woman. Did you say you wanted a tour? he asked, changing the subject and distracting himself from the anger he felt when he thought of her.  


Dr. Briefs popped the top off his bottle of beer. Why yes, of course! he exclaimed, raising the bottle to his lips. Sell my right arm, I would, to see what sort of gadgets you fellas have. I'd bet that I'd still be able to install a stereo system that could knock your intergalactic socks off, though, no matter what you guys have in there right now.  


Well, perhaps we can work something out, Vegeta said wryly, gathering his cape up to keep it from dragging. Come this way.  


* * *

Goku stood and waited as the water drained out of the tank, extending his senses eagerly to test out what he thought would be true. He smiled as his experiment returned the expected result: Radditz was far stronger than he had been, probably a bit more than half as strong as himself, and could get even stronger. He stood to the side and cocked his head as his brother uncurled himself and squirmed out of the tank, shaking his mane and blinking his eyes beneath his scowl. His gaze found Goku and he seemed a little startled, casting about from side to side. He turned his head towards the empty tank and sighed. Bulma's fine, Goku said gently. She got out of her tank an hour ago.  


Radditz stood, flexing a bicep as he tested out his body's motility. Shouldn't you be home with your lifemate? he said quietly.  


Goku sighed. Yeah, but I went home earlier to visit. ChiChi's putting Gohan to bed now. I convinced her to let me come see you for a little while, he replied.  


Radditz grunted and ran his hands through his hair to get its heavy black mass away from his face. Hnh. Someone as strong as you gets ordered around by such a weak creature, he commented.  


Goku raised an eyebrow. Huh? ChiChi doesn't order me around unless she's really angry. We try to agree on stuff, mostly. Besides, I love her. Don't tell me that you wouldn't do something for Bulma if she asked you to? he countered, eyes wide with confusion.  


Radditz shot an annoyed glance at his little brother. Tch. That's different, he grumbled, running his fingers over the scar on his abdomen. The wound had been so severe that even tank time had not been able to remove it.  


Goku cocked his head. Oh? I guess I don't see how. You do love her, don't you?  


Radditz bared his teeth. Love is for weaklings.  


Then I guess I don't understand why you're so confused about what to do with her and Vegeta, Goku said, scratching his head. But hey, at least you're feeling better!  


Black eyes slid over to Goku and locked there. What do you mean, confused? Radditz spat.  


The younger Saiyan shrugged. I dunno. You love Vegeta and you love Bulma, and Vegeta keeps wanting to hurt Bulma. You want to protect her but you also don't want to upset him either. It sounds pretty tough to me.  


It's really none of your business.  


Goku shrugged again. I don't know. Bulma's my friend. You're my brother. I wasn't sure about you at first, but when you saved my life when I fought Vegeta I knew you were a good guy.  


Saiyans are not good guys', Radditz snapped.  


Goku sighed. Okay, sorry. You're still really weird, if it makes you feel better. But I didn't come here to talk about that. What I wanted to know is whether or not you wanna come live with my family. You are my brother, after all, and Gohan asks about you, although it drives Piccolo crazy. Not that ChiChi knows everything about Piccolo either, of course. I figure if you're living with us it'll be easier for you and I to spar. You're lots stronger now, and I bet you could get even stronger. I know I did. So what do you think?  


Radditz stared at the ground for a while, brows knitted as he tried to ignore the tuneless whistling Goku launched into as he waited. he finally replied. I have things to tend to here.  


Goku's shoulders slumped. You can't save her from him, he said softly.  


I know, but I have to try, Radditz replied.  


Goku nodded his understanding, coming over and reaching up to put a hand on his brother's shoulder. If it's not Vegeta, it'll be Zarbon, and he's stronger than all of us.  


Radditz shook off his brother's hand and turned his head away. All I can do is what I must, he said solemnly. I just pray it will be enough.


	24. Chapter 23

*Please keep in mind that all chapters of this story (including newer chapters) are available at www.vejiitasei.com

Ch 23

he heard a voice call from the entryway. He scowled and rolled over, pulling the covers with him and burying his head under the pillow. Vegeta, get up.  


Vegeta finally opened an eye and unclenched his jaw, pushing himself up and turning his head towards the door to his chambers. What is it? he hissed, glaring at the figure standing there. Zarbon stood, obviously just having risen himself, with his armor in disarray, no arm sheaths or jewelry, and his hair tangled in the ponytail at the base of his skull.  


Zarbon rubbed a fist against his eye and yawned, showing Vegeta his perfect white molars and the dark blue insides of his mouth. 

Someone's here to see you, he replied, standing straight and tall right where he was.  


What time is it? Vegeta demanded, sitting up all the way and wrapping the sheet around his hips.  


Zarbon leaned outside the door for a moment and looked at something, then turned back to Vegeta and sighed. It's about a quarter to six, Earth time, he responded.  


Vegeta growled, putting a hand to his head. He hadn't slept well, in fact he hadn't been able to sleep at all until about three hours ago. Then some numskull had to go interrupting him. Was he doomed to never sleep a natural slumber throughout an entire night? What do they want? he snapped, standing from the bed and walking over to a closet, pushing the button that made the door slide open and reveal several bodysuits and sets of armor.  


Zarbon leaned against the frame of the door. I think I'll let you talk to him yourself. He wanted to come even earlier, but the guards were able to hold him off for nearly an hour before he became too annoying.  


Vegeta's head snapped around at that. he asked in real confusion, glancing at Zarbon before reaching into the closet to pull out a bodysuit.  


Zarbon sighed and walked over to him, gently taking the bodysuit out of his hands and replacing it in the closet. Vegeta began to open his mouth, but paused when Zarbon pressed another, older, and more ragged suit into his arms. Wear this. You don't need to be ruining your good clothes, he said, and walked back to the doorway as Vegeta dressed, clearing his throat as the Saiyan picked up a chestplate.  


What now? Vegeta grumbled as he looked at Zarbon and set the armor back down.  


Zarbon rubbed a temple and closed his golden eyes as he spoke. Don't wear armor. He can't hurt you and it'd look like you're giving him too much credit in front of the men.  


Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Then let's not keep him waiting, he said, leaving the armor on the bed and pushing past Zarbon into the corridor.  


Heavens no, Zarbon said with a roll of his eyes. He's impatient enough. Honestly, it's been horrible.  


Vegeta scowled and nearly turned his head to ask more, but they had reached their destination and there was no need. a voice said brightly. Finally! They didn't want me to see you.  


Vegeta's face slackened in surprise. he said. What in the hell are you doing here?  


Goku's wide eyes took in the room around him. I wanted to come say hi. This is a pretty nice ship you've got, he replied, emitting a low whistle. Anyway, Radditz didn't want to train with me right now because he's busy helping Mrs. Briefs. So I thought maybe you'd like to spar?  


Vegeta snorted. You're asking me to spar with you? he said mockingly, raising his nose into the air. What would make you think that I'd do such a thing?  


Goku leveled his gaze and smiled a smile suddenly devoid of his characteristic innocence. Because you want to get stronger, Vegeta, Goku said calmly.  


Vegeta nearly took a step back in his surprise and heard Zarbon take in a sharp breath. Are you implying that you're stronger than I, the Prince of the Saiyans? Vegeta said angrily, voice beginning to rise in volume.  


Goku shrugged, looking at him out from underneath his bangs. I don't know. We didn't really get to fight fair last time, he said, glancing at Zarbon. And even though he's stronger than both of us, he's not going to fight me right now, he finished.  


Vegeta threw his own glance at Zarbon. Why had he never gotten around to training with his aide? So you want to see how strong I really am, eh? he said to Goku with a haughty laugh. Very well. I'll take you up on your offer.  


Zarbon scowled. Kakarott seemed nice enough and very brainless, but he would have to reevaluate the situation. He had managed to change 

Vegeta's mind and control the Prince's mood in a matter of moments. Perhaps the Earth-Saiyan wasn't as stupid as his first impression dictated. Will this tie up the remainder of your day, sir? he said lightly.  


Goku laughed. Oh, no! We don't have too long at all. Mrs. Briefs will have breakfast ready at eight. That's why I tried to get you to come out earlier before, because we'll only have a couple of hours now.  


Breakfast? With that woman? he said, paling.  


Zarbon had to suppress a smile. Mrs. Briefs seemed to be the only person capable of inspiring complete horror and fear within the little Saiyan. As for himself, he was looking forward to eating her food once again. Very well, sire. Shall I have a bath prepared for you before the meal or would you prefer to go there directly? he asked with a little bow.  


Vegeta stared at Zarbon as if his green hair had turned into a mass of orange snakes. I'll go there straightaway, Vegeta mumbled, scowling down at his gloves.  


Very good, sir, Zarbon said, voice too sweet. Vegeta's scowl intensified and Zarbon had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from smiling. Sometimes it was just too easy to get the man riled! I shall see you at the meal, then.  


Yes, Zarbon, of course, Vegeta muttered, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. Knowing him, Zarbon would probably head straight back to his room, grab more sleep, and then spend an hour primping. He turned to look at Kakarott and sighed; he wouldn't mind going to bed at all right now. Let's get this over with, he grumbled as he watched Zarbon's back retreat down the hallway.  


Goku said loudly, making several of the attending soldiers cringe. But aren't you going to wear armor?  


Vegeta glared at the other Saiyan. No. I won't need it, he replied bluntly, also trying not to wince from Kakarott's voice. The fellow seemed to have no decibel control whatsoever.  


Goku's eyebrows lowered marginally. Are you sure? he said softly, as one might say to a child in the middle of making a mistake.  


Vegeta snorted and raised his nose into the air, closing his eyes partway as he proclaimed I am absolutely certain, he sniffed, turning his head away.  


Goku shrugged. Okey-dokey. Whatever you want, he replied. Follow me. I know a great spot.  


Very well, Vegeta answered, putting his hands on his hips and wrapping his tail around his waist.  


Goku looked at the tail. He used to have one of those. There was something important about it, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it might be.   


Vegeta shrugged. It was as good a way as any to get a free tour of the countryside. Why not, he mumbled.  


Great! This is gonna be fun! Goku crowed, and began to run down the hallway towards the entrance to the ship. Vegeta gave his soldiers a strange glance, embarrassed to have to show such haste in front of his men, but found himself dashing after the orange gi anyway.

* * *

  
he said, kneeling and bowing his head.  


There was a great sigh from the throne atop the polished steps, the drumming of black-nailed fingers echoing throughout the chamber. 

Son, you disappoint me, a deep voice said sadly. After all, you two grew up together. This is how you treat family?  


Freeza clenched his teeth. He was in my way, Father, he hissed, pulling his dark lips back from his perfect dentition. You taught me to take care of anyone who got in the way.  


Now, now, the huge form on the throne chastised, clicking his tongue. Don't get angry, my boy. I suppose I did teach you that, in all fairness, but why did you decide Cooler had to go?  


He was trying to take over my empire, Freeza snarled, rage bubbling in the hot pit of his stomach. Just thinking about his brother made him furious.  


Was he? King Cold mused, his fingernails still clacking against the armrest of the throne. Are you sure you weren't just jealous?  


Freeza felt his spine stiffen with indignance. Father, there was nothing to be jealous of. My empire was bigger. He wanted it. He even came onto my bridge and started giving orders! he said, pouting.  


King Cold sighed again, resting his chin in the palm of one of his hands, elbow propped against the throne as the other hand continued to tap away. Did he? That's interesting. Did he give you a reason? he probed, one eye narrowing slightly as he looked at his son.  


Freeza felt the blood rush to his face. He said I was unfit to rule, he muttered, clenching his fists to go along with his teeth.  


Do you know why he would say such a thing, Freeza? the King said softly. I simply must know, you understand, for this whole situation is exceedingly peculiar.  


Freeza scowled and turned his face to the side, avoiding his father's eyes and staring at the ground, his dark lips gathered in an angry pout. Cooler was overstepping his bounds, he snarled at the floor.  


King Cold's eyes narrowed to slits, his hooked nose overshadowing his downturned mouth. Answer my question, he said quietly, voice cold with unsaid threats. Freeza shut his eyes and continued to face away. Very well, King Cold sighed, taking his gaze from his offspring and looking mildly around the chamber. he said, pointing a black-nailed finger at the pudgy pink alien, What was the occasion?  


Freeza's red eyes shot open and widened, glaring at Dodoria murderously. Dodoria swallowed hard, more sweat than usual beading at his brow. What, my lord? Dodoria said, hooded eyes blinking in surprise.  


King Cold's expression grew even less kind. What was the occasion that caused Cooler to think Freeza unfit to rule, Dodoria? he said softly, leaning his great horned head forward a little as he drummed his fingers upon the armrest of his seat.  


Dodoria took a deep breath, feeling the pit of his stomach turn to ice as he was overtaken by nerves. The situation hadn't been good to begin with, and now it was becoming even worse. Lord Freeza was distressed by the loss of some of his soldiers, Dodoria replied nervously, wringing his hands secretly behind his back.  


King Cold raised a brow ridge and began to tap one of his pale cheeks. Oh, really, he replied. And who would those be?  


Dodoria threw an anxious glance at Freeza and swallowed again. Prince Vegeta and Zarbon, sir, he mumbled.  


The King exhaled through his nose and leaned back in his throne, resting his chin against his chest as he seemed to mull the information over. Zarbon was your first officer, was he not? he asked his son.  


Freeza bared his teeth. Yes. He was my best, he spat.  


King Cold nodded, pressing a finger against his temple. Unfortunate, that, he said quietly. Zarbon was an outstanding warrior and had many administrative talents as well. But the other one confuses me. Isn't Vegeta a Saiyan name? His gaze rested heavily upon his son, but when he received no answer he turned it upon the trembling Dodoria.  


Yes, Lord, Dodoria said, voice beginning to quaver.  


But I thought all the Saiyans were supposed to have been killed long ago, the King said, a hint of a growl beginning to manifest itself in his booming voice.  


They were, Dodoria blurted, panic rearing up inside of him and tearing away his judgment. All except for three.  


King Cold sat forward in his chair once again. Three? What in the heavens for?  


They just happened to be off-planet when Vejiitasei was destroyed. One of them was the Prince, but they're all dead now, Dodoria rambled, beginning to shake as he stood in front of his lord and the father.  


King Cold's expression softened slightly but lost none of its dangerousness. They're dead now?  


Dodoria nodded his head vigorously, the folds of flesh wobbling to and fro with the movement. Yes, Lord, he said quickly.  


Freeza hissed, grabbing the flesh of his own forearms and squeezing until his nails reddened the skin.  


King Cold looked at his son, mouth turning down in the corners. What was that? he drawled, staring down his child.  


Freeza blushed and didn't meet his father's eyes. I don't think Vegeta is dead, he said quietly, his voice almost a whisper.  


Dodoria gasped in surprise and quickly shut his thick-lipped mouth, squeezing his eyes closed and wincing as King Cold made a disapproving rumbling noise deep in his throat. Why not? the King asked sharply.  


Freeza turned his head to the side and would not answer. The King's gaze slid over to Dodoria, who shuddered. The three Saiyans were all sent together with Zarbon. None of them returned, sir, he said, the words nearly tumbling themselves about in their rush to get out of his mouth.  


There were too many of them to die. Zarbon is too smart and too strong to die on such a low level planet, Freeza growled. He knows better than to disobey me, so if he is alive Vegeta is as well.  


King Cold grunted in disgust. Honestly, Freeza, I don't understand how a monkey could mean so much to you. There are some positively horrid rumors floating around about you and this Vegeta fellow, you know. Why do you want him back so badly?  


Dodoria sighed in relief, the muscles in his broad back relaxing as the King asked the question that had been on his own mind for so long. He had never really understood the interplay between Freeza and the Saiyan, and he had spent quite a few hours in the mess hall mulling it over with Zarbon. The other alien had always merely flipped that thick green braid over his shoulder with a toss of his head and muttered something about power complexes. We haven't heard anything from them in over a year, sir, Dodoria offered. We sent some troops there a while ago and they were destroyed as well.  


King Cold nodded as he looked upon his silent son. Interesting, Dodoria, he murmured, stroking a forefinger across his thin dark lips as he leaned back in his throne once again, the motion disturbing the heavy cloth of his cape and the rustling sound resonating through the cavernous hall. Interesting indeed. He sighed and brought both his hands onto the armrests, relaxing his fingers. Freeza, I'm afraid that I have to agree with your poor deceased brother. There's something wrong with you, and I fear that you're not well. Perhaps you should take a little vacation?  


I am fine! Freeza screeched, turning around and powering up to his highest energy state. Dodoria cried out in fear as the ground around his master disintegrated, dusty bits of tile floating up into the air and disappearing in puffs of smoke. King Cold closed his eyes and shook his head sadly, looking down at his offspring.  


Freeza, you are grounded, he said simply, rising out of the throne to present his son with his full height.  


Freeza's face drained of all its anger, his white features turning blank with surprise. he blurted, his shoulders relaxing.  


King Cold sighed and walked over to his boy, grabbing him by the upper arm. You heard me, he said, voice tired. He rolled his eyes at Dodoria, who was standing there with his mouth hanging wide open. You're grounded. No intergalactic conquering for you for at least four months.  


But, Father! Freeza protested, too shocked to physically resist. I'm centuries old! There's no way you can ground me!  


King Cold gave his son's arm a tweak and continued to lead him out of the room. No matter how old you are I will always be your father, he said sternly. It's time for you to sit and think about what you've done. You've killed your only sibling, dispatched your best officer, and talked back to your father, not to mention this unhealthy obsession with Saiyans. You just need a bit of time.  


Freeza continued, eyes wide.  


Cold interrupted. No more discussion. Now go to your room or I'll have you put in a stasis tank.  


Freeza scowled, his full lips coming together in a pout, and left the room muttering to himself.  


Dodoria stared at King Cold in utter, mind-blown shock, his mouth hanging open and jaw working uselessly. Sir, what...  


Cold turned around and looked at him, crossing his arms over his massive chest and swinging his horns through the air as he shook his head. Dodoria, my son has taken complete leave of his senses. He needs some time to collect himself. Now, do you know what the real story behind this Vegeta person is?  


Dodoria swallowed, uncomfortable and sweating once again now that he was under Cold's scrutiny. He was the boy-prince of the Saiyans when we killed them all. Then a year and some ago Freeza sent the three Saiyans with Zarbon to Rihon 8. The other two were to die, but Zarbon was to bring Vegeta back alive.  


Cold scowled as he walked back to his throne, sitting down gracefully as he folded his cape underneath him.   


Dodoria shrugged, the pink spines on his shoulders rolling every which way with the movement. I don't know. Then none of them came back. The last we heard was Zarbon's transmission about radical weaponry.  


And Freeza tried to send scouts?  


Dodoria nodded. Yes, and they were instantly destroyed. We tried to reach their scouters and even recall the pods, but nothing worked. It was as if they were simply wiped off the face of the universe, the whole lot of them.  


Cold rested a chin in one of his hands. Is this anything like the Rigel problem you had several years ago?  


Possibly. The weaponry could be similar, I suppose. They're only a system apart.  


Cold leaned back against the throne, tapping his fingertips together below his chin. Interesting. I'm surprised Freeza gave up after only one scouting mission.  


He didn't, Dodoria blurted without thinking, the blood rushing to his face once he realized what he had done.  


Whatever do you mean? Cold said, suddenly more interested.  


Dodoria swallowed and shifted uncomfortably, his boots suddenly seeming to pinch his broad feet. He was about to order more to go there when he received your majesty's summons, he said nervously.  


Even with the radical weaponry?  


The pink folds of Dodoria's fat cheeks wobbled about as he nodded his head, the sudden realization that Freeza had basically condemned him and his men to death when they reached Rihon 8 finally hitting him. he answered quietly.  


Hmmm. I seem to have thrown quite the wrench in his little plans, Cold replied, examining a fingernail. Oh well. Perhaps the cooling-off time will be good for him. If not, you can go there after I've released you.  


Dodoria's eyes widened their maximum as he heard the words roll out of Cold's mouth. Yes, sir, he mumbled, bowing and taking his leave. Oh well, perhaps the coming months would give him enough time to find a way to combat the weapons on Rihon 8. Then at least one of Freeza's soldiers could report back alive. Dodoria would do everything in his power to ensure that it was himself.  


* * *

  
Zarbon found himself humming as he wandered about the ship, checking in on troops and technicians idly to make sure they did their jobs. The day had been most relaxing, what with Vegeta occupied by that Goku/Kakarott fellow. In fact, it had been almost enjoyable. He stopped for a moment in the metallic hallway and admired his reflection, fingers smoothing out the skin underneath this eyes. Yes, a few more days like this and those unsightly worry lines might actually go away. He smiled at himself and posed, startled when a beeping went off, the tone indicating his presence was requested. He sighed, patting himself on the cheek, and went to the nearest communication panel, contacting the bridge. he said, pushing the button.  


Commander Nappa is on the air, sir, the officer said as the image came to life on the miniature screen. He seems upset that you missed your appointment.  


Zarbon scowled. he asked sharply, putting his hands on his hips. What appointment?  


The officer shrugged, little beads of sweat popping out on his mottled purple flesh. The Commander insisted you two had set up now as a time to converse, sir, he stammered.  


Zarbon sighed. Part of his relaxation exercises had been to blast a few unruly soldiers out of existence and now the entire crew was reminded of his power. They alternately seemed to forget that it was Vegeta, not him, who was dangerously volatile. Is he absolutely certain? he asked, unhappy to have his nice day ruined by Nappa's ignorant babbling.  


The officer nodded. Yes, sir, he insists, he replied.  


Zarbon groaned and put his hand on his temple feeling the tension begin once again. he grumbled. Keep him on the line. I'll be there directly.  


Yes, sir, the officer replied, and terminated the signal. Zarbon squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. At least the soldiers were treating him with the proper respect now. Unlike Vegeta. Oh well, if it wasn't one Saiyan it was another. He lifted up off the floor and zoomed towards the bridge.  


What is it, Nappa? Zarbon snapped as he stepped onto the bridge, attaching his cape onto his shoulder guards to look more official.  


You'd better not keep me waiting next time, Nappa growled. I have rank too, you know.  


And you constantly remind me of it. So, I repeat, what is it? Zarbon replied, voice exasperated.  


Nappa's meaty face twitched for a moment in alarm, his eyes darting from side to side. Dear heavens, he's forgotten, Zarbon breathed to himself as he watched the Commander's face exhibit his mental strain.  


We found where Freeza is, Nappa finally said, a grim, triumphant light in his eyes.  


Zarbon nearly took a step back in shock. The musclebound Saiyan had finally been useful. Really? What's the news? he asked politely, genuinely pleased at Nappa's good performance. He remembered that Nappa had been the Saiyan military commander at one point in time. Most of the Saiyans weren't that stupid, so Nappa must have had some sort of talent to keep his position. He would have to remind himself of that in the future.  


Nappa's cruel face twisted into a grin, his canines glistening beneath his moustache. Cooler's dead, he said simply.  


Zarbon felt his brain flip-flop in surprise.   


Nappa smirked, obviously pleased with himself. Apparently Cooler died. On his own ship. Of poison.  


Zarbon's golden eyes stared at him blankly. Dead? Of poisoning? Who? he babbled.  


Nappa turned his head from side to side, the smirk still hung on his face. Our fellows think Freeza did it. It seems that Cooler tried to take command of Freeza's ship after we left. Freeza went a little crazy when he thought you and Vegeta were destroyed, and he tried to send his entire fleet after us. Cooler intervened and ordered his brother off of his own bridge. Now he's dead and who else could possibly be to blame? Who else could get close enough to Cooler?  


Zarbon didn't know what to be more shocked about; the fact that Cooler was dead or that Nappa had actually made an intelligent deduction. 

How did you find this out? he breathed, putting a hand on the console.  


Nappa's smile fell a little. Atlia has spies, he said, a tad grumpily. It's all over the intergalactic waves, at any rate.  


Zarbon sighed, relieved that Nappa hadn't done anything as stupid as contact some of his old companions in Freeza's army. Thank goodness Atlia was capable. So what happened to Freeza?  


Nappa's grin returned, this time touched with genuine glee. He's at his daddy's palace, he said evilly.  


Zarbon paled. What would King Cold do to his son? Would he execute Freeza for murdering his brother? He hated to think about the King getting angry. Zarbon breathed. That can't be fun.  


Nappa said with relish. He was even summoned there. His entire fleet had to turn around and go home.  


Zarbon shook his head in amazement. At least that would get Freeza off their backs for a little while, if not forever. I'm glad you had good news, he said after a moment. Well done.  


You should know to expect nothing but the best from me, Nappa said, apparently thinking he was acting haughty. Instead it just looked like he had a bug crawl up his nose.  


Uh, sure, Zarbon mumbled. Is Atlia around?  


Nappa blinked. I suppose. Where's Vegeta? I want to tell him the happy news.  


Zarbon glanced over his shoulder. He's off sparring with Kakarott. They've been gone all day.  


Nappa's face was suddenly huge in the view screen. he bellowed. You let him go off alone?  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow. Of course. He's a big boy and Kakarott's no threat.  


You're on an alien planet with strangers and you let the ruler of the entire empire go off alone with the son of a third-class soldier? Nappa howled.  


Zarbon reddened; it had been a bit lackadaisical of him. Well, yes. Kakarott isn't your typical Saiyan, Commander. In fact, I would hesitate to call him a Saiyan at all. He doesn't even have a tail.  


Nappa shuddered and visibly winced. What a disgrace, he growled. But if he was a true Saiyan you would have less to worry about. Saiyans have allegiance to their Prince, but an Earthling, well, you've seen how the Earthlings treated Kakarott, if he no longer has a tail, and then look what happened to Radditz.  


The corner of Zarbon's eye began to twitch. He really hated it when Nappa said sensible things; it made him feel like he had less of an advantage. But, Nappa, he began, scarcely believing he was defending himself to the meat-headed man.  


We don't know about Kakarott, Zarbon, Nappa hissed. It was foolish and dangerous of you to let the Prince go off alone. Is it dark there yet? And where is Radditz during all this?  


Zarbon felt his mind shatter and break into a million fragments. Where had his head been all day to just let things go like he had? He sighed; that was where exhaustion got you. No, it's not dark here, and Earth doesn't have a moon at present anyway. The Namekian blew it up. I haven't the faintest what Radditz is doing. All I know is that he's the reason Kakarott chased down Vegeta. Radditz wouldn't spar with his brother this morning.  


Nappa's eyes widened. Radditz isn't at the side of his prince? he gasped. What in the world is happening? Is that planet making you all goofy?  


Zarbon cocked his head. Perhaps Nappa was right. Earth was a comfortable planet, and he was finding it easy to become sidetracked. I don't know what's happening, Zarbon admitted without energy. All I know is that there's some sort of weird tension between Radditz and Vegeta, Kakarott seems to want to fight everybody...  


At least he's a Saiyan in that regard, Nappa interjected.  


Zarbon paused. he continued irritably. I don't understand you Saiyans and your screwed up sense of loyalty. All of you have gotten a lot stronger, but Kakarott, who calls himself Goku, by the way, is nearly as strong as Vegeta.  


Nappa snarled. Vegeta is a super-elite! Kakarott is just a third class!  


Zarbon shrugged. Maybe, but a scouter doesn't lie.  


Oh, right, you mentioned the scouters last transmission.  


Yes, the Earth woman seems to be able to repair them, which brings me to the next point, which I was going to contact you about anyway. We may be here on Earth even longer than expected.  


Nappa howled and Zarbon could see his hands balling up into fists at the edges of the screen.  


We have to stay to make sure the trade and technology agreements go through. I think I'll send the troops home and keep a few pods. This should be enough for the three of us to handle.  


Nappa curled his lip. I don't agree, but there's nothing I can do from here, he grumbled. Do you still want to talk to Atlia?  


Zarbon waved his hand as he glanced at the timekeeping device on the console. No, actually, tell him I'll call him later. It's getting rather late.  


Nappa said, and signed off abruptly.  


Zarbon blinked at the console for a few seconds before terminating his side as well. Looking at the time once again, he realized that Vegeta had been gone far too long for common sense to tolerate. Had something happened? Look after the ship, he commanded a nearby officer. 

I need to do some scouting.  


Very well, sir, the officer said with a bow.  


Zarbon nodded his thanks and strode out of the room, his eyes fixed upon the corridor that would lead him outside. He needed to find Vegeta and the quicker the better. He stepped out into the late afternoon light and sighed. It was time to find the woman and ask her for the scouter. It was time to find Vegeta. 


	25. Chapter 24

*Please keep in mind that all chapters of this story (including newer chapters) are available at www.vejiitasei.com

Chapter 24

Rage and shame bubbled up inside of him as he took the man's body in his hand, squeezing slowly and relishing the feeling of the bones breaking against his palm, the screams of pain between the bursts of strange laughter. How dare this Earthling be so strong, how dare this Earthling hurt him, how dare this Earthling for being successful and even for staying alive! Hate ripped through him like evisceration and his hand convulsed, the man's body making horrible sounds as it was crushed. He looked down at the man's screaming mouth, the molars no longer remotely white as blood flowed out of the throat. Letting the pressure up just a tad, he heard the rasping noise of lungs laboring against broken ribs as the man in his hands tried to breathe. I had no idea you were so strong, the man wheezed, a crooked smile across his face and a strange glint in his eyes, now black and blue and barely open because of the swelling. This is wonderful.  


he replied. Do you enjoy dying?  


The man shook his head, blood streaming from his nose and the corners of his mouth. No, it's not fun. But you're amazing. I think that if I live I can beat you, no problem.  


He felt the animal rage take him once again in its poisoned claws, his very veins burning with the emotion. No problem? he bellowed, the earth shaking with his ire. You dare? He squeezed again, anticipating the moment when the pressure became too much for the man and his skull burst.  


the man gurgled with a laugh. If I have to go, this is an honorable way, he gasped, and then the screaming commenced once again.

* * *

  
Zarbon burst into the house, white cape flapping, and scanned the room. No one was in the kitchen and there wasn't a single noise, not even a dripping of water from the faucet. He turned his head from side to side, a snarl twisting his perfect features. Where were they? He had no hope of finding Vegeta if he didn't have a scouter. He paused for a moment, straining his ears and calming his breathing so he could hear better. Yes, there it was, a faint noise above him. He ran through the room and found the stairs, flying when his legs wouldn't carry him as quickly as he wanted to go. How could he have been so stupid? He really hadn't thought Kakarott as a threat, and yet the man seemed to know how to goad Vegeta. When Vegeta was angry he was sometimes stupid, and Zarbon could just see him getting upset and blowing himself up. Sweat popped out on his brow as he crested the stairs, the sound getting louder. It sounded like people talking...oh, she had to be there! He touched his feet to the ground and let them run once again, rounding the corner and bursting into the room with a snap of his cape. Sitting with their backs to him were two people, one head blonde and the other black. He must have made some sort of grunting noise, for the blonde head turned and eyes blinked at him. Mister Zarbon, whatever is the matter? Mrs. Briefs asked.  


Zarbon stared past her, suddenly entranced by the box he had just noticed. It looked like a comm screen, but the people on it weren't communicating, they appeared to be acting. What is that? he asked, pointing a finger and forgetting his urgency for a moment.  


Mrs. Briefs put an index finger to her lips and shushed him gently, pointing to the person seated beside her. He's sleeping, she said softly, and Zarbon saw that Radditz was reclined next to her, his eyes shut and a tiny bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. The big man's chest moved in slow, regular breaths and the faint sound of snores rattled around in the expanse of his ribcage. Radditz really was asleep. And that's a television, she said. Haven't you ever seen one?  


Zarbon shook his head. No. It kind of looks like one of our communicator screens, but the people seem to be acting or something.  


They are, she replied gently. It's a soap opera. They come on after the talk shows Radditz and I watch.  


You just sit around and watch this thing? he said skeptically.  


She nodded, cocking her head. Yes. It's kind of like theater in your own home. Don't you have theater?  


Zarbon heard himself sniff indignantly. Of course we have theater. It's just that most civilizations have something better to do with their time, like surviving or improving their way of life.  


She inclined her head. Well, that may be so, but here on Earth we like our entertainment. Really, it can be fun.  


He was about to protest when something caught his eye. He watched the screen as all sorts of different women and men came on the screen, laughing and dancing about in a field, every single one wearing different clothing. What's that? he asked quickly. He had really liked some of the outfits.  


Mrs. Briefs glanced at the screen and smiled. That's an advertisement for a clothing store, she said. They're having a sale.  


But their clothes are so decorative! he said, feeling the blood rise to his cheeks.  


Like I said, she replied. Here on Earth we care about entertainment. Fashion is a huge industry.  


You have an entire industry based on how to make people look pretty? he said, raising an eyebrow.  


Mrs. Briefs laughed. Not just one! she said merrily. You know, you'd sure look nice in some of those clothes. If you're going to be here for a little while we can't have you running around in armor all the time.  


No, I suppose not, he murmured, instantly thinking of all the different fabrics they must have.  


She nodded her head. I'll have to take you and Vegeta out shopping some time, she said, glancing back at the television.  


Zarbon's blood ran cold. He had totally forgotten about Vegeta. You haven't seen Vegeta today, have you? he asked.  


Mrs. Briefs put a finger to her temple, apparently thinking. No. All of you were supposed to show for breakfast, but the only one that came was Radditz. Even Goku missed the meal.  


Please tell me you're kidding, he said, panic rising up in him and its bitter taste nesting in the back of his throat.  


She shook her head. No, they've been gone all day. Why?  


Zarbon scowled, the cold sweat breaking out on his brow once again. Where's your daughter? he blurted.  


Bulma? Why?  


Where is she? he demanded, voice becoming hard.  


Mrs. Briefs frowned a little. She's in her room.  


Where is it? he said, voice rising.  


She tried to shush him again.   


I don't care about Radditz! he shouted. This is partly his fault! Now where is her room?  


Mrs. Briefs stared at him as if he had grown another head. It's six doors down the hall to your left, she said, pointing.  


He dashed out of the room without saying anything, running down the hall and locating her door. Without a second thought he kicked it in and barreled into the room. Bulma was sitting on the bed, reading a magazine, her eyes wide as she stared at him. he snarled, nostrils flaring.  


She went pale with fear. This one scared her quite a bit, especially when his beauty was distorted with violence. Wh-what do you want? she stammered, unconsciously drawing her knees up to her chest protectively.  


He held out his hand, his golden eyes flashing with cold fire. Scouter. Now, he growled, showing her his palm.  


she said, voice starting to tremble. She could see the artery in his neck beating away and it frightened her.  


I said give me the scouter now! he said, voice rising nearly to a yell as he took another step toward her.  


She backed farther away on her bed and shuddered, bringing her arms close to her sides as she put down her reading. What's a scouter? she said, voice becoming softer the louder he got.  


The fist closed violently, shaking as he held it in front of her. The power-reading device you wore when we stepped off the ship, he said. The one you took off of Radditz. I need it now, he commanded.  


I don't know where it is. It's in the lab somewhere, she said, eyes becoming wider as he advanced.  


He was suddenly right in front of her, his eyes glittering as they challenged her, his perfect little nose inches from her own. He was so close she could see the flawless smoothness of his light blue-green skin and feel his breath on her. You will fetch it now unless you want things to get very, very ugly for this planet, he said coldly.  


His calmness frightened her more than his anger. He was too in control, too deadly in his composure, like the razor-sharp edge of a decorative knife. she stuttered, shivering despite the heat her panicked body was starting to create. Is something wrong?  


Just get it! he said, standing up suddenly as an arm lashed out, catching her by the shirt. Explaining myself to you isn't going to do anyone any good right now.  


she said, trying unsuccessfully to wrench her shirt out of his grip. Just give me a little bit to find the thing.  


He released her abruptly, his eyes narrowing. Very well. You have ten minutes.  


Her eyebrows shot up towards the ceiling. Ten minutes? she said, voice cracking. That's ridiculous!  


The clock is ticking, he said softly, gesturing towards the door with his head. You'd better find it just so you can tell when my power level gets high enough to destroy the lot of you.  


You sound just like that nasty Vegeta, Bulma growled, adjusting her shirt and starting to stomp out of the room.  


I should. I taught him how to rule, he said icily, watching her move down the hallway. She was wearing very tight trousers and he couldn't help but appreciate it as she moved away. Nice legs and rear, he realized. He scowled to wipe the thoughts from his mind and concentrated instead on gradually raising his power level. From down the hall he could hear her crashing outside and he moved to the window to watch her sprint across the lawn to a lab outbuilding. He felt the warm glow of his power begin in his muscles and very slowly let it grow. When she found the scouter she would know what sort of danger she was in.  


A few moments later she emerged from the building, fiddling with something as she entered the main building. Her footsteps soon echoed up the stairs and she was before him, pressing the button as she looked at him. The color suddenly drained out of her face and she stared at Zarbon through the single green lens, her expression a mask of alarm. There's a huge power out there, she gasped. And another one, fading.  


Zarbon's hand whipped out and ripped the scouter off her head. She gasped and recoiled, squeezing her eyes shut. His expression softened just for a moment, afraid he might have wounded her, then clutched the scouter, looking down on it. He raised it to his ear and fastened it to his head, tapping the button on the side. he hissed, and whipped his head from side to side as Bulma stared. Finally he thrust an arm out and blasted all the glass out of her window, shards flying everywhere. She screamed and closed her eyes, covering her head with her forearms. When she dared look again, all that remained of his presence were slivers of burned glass.  


* * *

  
The scouter blipped away as he narrowed his eyes against the wind, the air being quite icy at his altitude. He focused on the little symbols flitting across the eyepiece, ignoring the ones he didn't understand. Damn her for changing it to her language! Even though the Earthlings spoke Standard they certainly didn't write in it. He scowled and let his aura grow a little higher to buffer some more of the wind, veering to the north as the scouter indicated. He glanced down and saw the ground speeding away beneath him, the lush forests giving way to russet deserts and rocky outcroppings. The beeping from the scouter became more intense, a large triangle flashing against the green glass. He set his mouth in a determined line and rushed towards the ground, finally stopping when he had reached a hovering altitude of two hundred feet. A bright light in the sky caught his attention, and he squinted, shading his eyes with a hand. Did the Earth have two suns? No, they had only seen one on their entrance to the system, so what could it be? Oh no, Zarbon gasped, his eyes suddenly growing wide. The second glowing sphere in the sky had a different cast to it, and he knew that it wasn't sitting outside of the atmosphere. It was a Saiyan moon-orb. His jaw dropped open and his eyes quickly scanned, the corner of his nostril twitching when he saw them. The oozaru form assaulted his senses, the stink of blood emanating from the thick brown coat of hair as the red eyes flashed crazed in the head of the creature. What under the heavens had provoked Vegeta to go oozaru? He brought the lower lids of his eyes up a little to cut the glare of the light and looked harder, gasping violently. Vegeta was holding a man, so horribly broken and bloody Zarbon wouldn't have recognized him if it hadn't been for the horrendous hair unique to Saiyans. He reached up and tapped the scouter quickly, grinding his teeth as the numbers flashed across the eyepiece in Earth symbols. The arrow had not been altered, however, and he could see that Kakarott was near death. If Vegeta killed the other man now their entire mission would be for nothing! He floated over to a rock and disengaged the scouter from his head, setting it down gently on the stone. Calling his power to him, he upped his energy and prepared himself for an attack, instantaneously coming up with a tactic to separate the two warriors. His aura flared around him and he began to burst forward in a blaze of light but was suddenly yanked backwards, nearly stumbling into a rock. He looked down in surprise at the pressure exerted on his shoulder guard, finding himself staring at long green fingers. He turned around in shock and studied the features of the Namekian.  


Don't interfere, the Namekian growled, looking past him at the two combatants.  


Are you crazy? Kakarott will die! Zarbon protested, throwing a hand toward the battle.  


The Namekian shook his head. It won't do any good. It's not up to you to decide how this fight ends.  


I thought you were Kakarott's friend! Zarbon said, scowling. How can you just stand by and watch?  


I'm not Goku's friend by any means, the Namekian replied. I'm only his son's teacher and I happen to fight on the same side. But you can't keep Vegeta from making this mistake.  


I can sure as hell try! Zarbon snapped, starting forward again.  


The Namekian's white-nailed hand reached out and struck him across the face, hard. Zarbon staggered back a foot or two and looked at the green man in confusion. This isn't your decision, he growled. It's up to Vegeta to see this through to the end.  


* * *

  
Bulma slid into the room, gripping the back of the couch and staring blankly at her mother. You're having him watch TV? she said, surprised.  


Mrs. Briefs smiled and nodded. Of course. He didn't seem to want to do anything else today, she said, looking over at the napping Radditz.  


Too bad, Bulma growled, slapping Radditz hard on the shoulder. Hey, you, wake up! she shouted. He grumbled something and turned away from her, still sleeping. Bulma scowled and grabbed his ear, yanking hard. I said get up! she shrieked, making her mother jump.  


Radditz moaned and blinked, sitting up. he groaned, rubbing an eye. His expression tightened when he saw her, his lips barely parting as he spoke. he breathed. Is everything all right?  


Hell no! she shouted. Zarbon just came and nearly beat me up to get the scouter, then dashed off. I think Goku's in trouble!  


But Kakarott is sparring with Prince Vegeta, Radditz protested, turning to look her in the face.  


_Prince_ Vegeta? Oh, yes, he was some sort of important person, she had forgotten. I know, but when Zarbon had me get the scouter I put in on, and one of the powers was fading fast!  


The Prince, Radditz gasped, standing up, his black hair spilling down to his knees. I have to go now. He brushed past her and headed for the window, throwing it open and ready to leap into the sky.  


She dashed over and grabbed his ankle. Oh no you don't. Not without me, she growled.   


It's dangerous, he cautioned, scowling down at her.  


What are you, my boyfriend? My god, you sound just like Yamcha, she spat. Now I'm coming with you and that's final.  


A faint blush spread across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. he muttered, reaching down and gathering her into his arms. Hold on.  


She grunted as she was pressed against his chest and suddenly felt all the wind leave her lungs. She gasped for breath, and suddenly it was as if someone had put a barrier in front of her. Raising her eyes, she realized a shimmering surrounded the both of them, signaling that he had employed his aura. The ground sped by beneath them and she felt exhilaration, the speed freeing her from her normal earthly confines. She giggled in joy and snaked her arms around his neck. He jerked in surprise beneath her hands and stared down at her as she twisted in his grasp to look at him, his cheeks coloring once again. She beamed up at him, eyes shining in delight. He was so fast! Yamcha had taken her flying once, but he hadn't been so strong and so quick. It was beyond any experience she had ever had in her life. To her surprise Radditz smiled back at her, the sharp angles of his face softening just for a moment. Are you having fun? he asked gently.  


she chortled, and turned her head once again to look at the scenery speeding by far, far below her.  


He started to say something in return, but the skin around his eyes tightened and his head snapped to attention, his gaze focused ahead of them. 

What's wrong? she said, suddenly feeling nervous.  


Someone's dying. You were right, he said quietly. This could get very dangerous. I can put you down here if you like.  


No, I'm staying with you. I want to see what's going on, she said stubbornly, scowling.  


he sighed. We'll be there in several minutes.  


* * *

  
Vegeta stared down at the man in his hands, his fingers trembling with the effort not to crush Kakarott into oblivion immediately. I'll know better than to make you angry next time, the man wheezed. Tell Bulma I'm sorry. Ask her to say goodbye to my family for me.  


Vegeta's red eyes narrowed as the stink of Kakarott's blood filled his nostrils. He saw his white gloves stained with blood, the fabric smeared with sticky red. Kakarott wouldn't live much longer. You fought well, Vegeta said as softly as his booming oozaru voice would allow.  


No problem. You're awesome. I just didn't expect the giant monkey trick, Goku replied with a laughing cough. I'm sorry this will screw up your technology deal, he said, his dark eyes suddenly seeming sad.  


Vegeta said, trying to vanish blue eyes from his mind.  


Goku sniffed. Bulma hates violence.  


I don't care, Vegeta snarled, squeezing harder. I'll do what I like. I'll kill her and take what I want.  


Goku laughed. You don't even know what to do with her! he chortled, the sound falling into coughing as a lung was punctured by a broken rib. He made a terrible deflating sound, gurgling as panic took control of his eyes.  


Vegeta bared his teeth as he watched the other Saiyan suffer. _Agonize, Kakarott, bear the weight of knowing someone is stronger than you, making you hurt, and you can't do a thing about it, _ he thought. _Experience what I have experienced my entire life. Know that I will never let you be stronger._ He roared in rage, hearing bits of mountains slide away and crash into the ground below as his voice shook them apart. Goku cried out in agony, his eyes blank with pain, and slumped in Vegeta's grip, his head lolling to the side, blood dripping from his mouth and nose onto Vegeta's glove. Vegeta stared at Goku for a long moment with his blood-red eyes, taking in the sight of the defeated man. he snarled, and uncurled his fingers. Goku's body fell to the ground, bouncing once before coming to rest at his feet.  


That's enough! he heard someone shout, and there was a great explosion of light. His bones shifted for one terrible second as his body ground itself back into his habitual form, the hair disappearing from his body, his fangs and red eyes the last things to disappear. He took a step towards Kakarott's body and faltered, and suddenly Zarbon was beside him, hands sliding underneath his armpits and keeping him upright. So you decided not to kill him, Zarbon whispered into his ear.  


Vegeta sighed. No. There's no need to kill another Saiyan just because he's weaker. There's a shortage of us already.  


Zarbon shook his head. Lots of people wouldn't agree with you, he murmured, his eyes looking forward.  


Vegeta followed his gaze. A large Namekian was standing over Kakarott's body, nudging it with a toe. He's not dead yet, the fellow called.  


Zarbon nodded. he shouted back.  


How long were you two watching? Vegeta growled.  


He saw Zarbon's mouth open to reply, but instead a darker green face was in his vision and commanding his attention. His eyes met the Namekian's and he felt a shiver of recognition fly up his spine. He was alike with the Namekian, somehow. Long enough, the Namekian said, apparently ignoring his expression. You're very strong.  


The strongest, Vegeta snarled, trying to rise.  


The Namekian shook his head. Not now. We have company, he said softly, pointing at the sky. A dark figure set down and a smaller one rocketed away from it, rushing over to Goku.  


Oh my god, a high voice cried.   


Is he alive? a male voice called, the large form dashing over.  


He'll live, if we can get him into a tank, the woman replied. Look, over there.  


A black mane of hair whipped in their direction. Prince Vegeta! the man shouted, and was over in a flash. A pounding of feet followed him over.  


Vegeta blinked through the blood running into his eyes. he mumbled. You should train with your own damn brother. Maybe he would make a real soldier out of you.  


Radditz turned his head to the side as if he had been slapped, closing his eyes and keeling next to his lord. You are an unbelievable asshole! the woman spat.  


Vegeta didn't even raise his head to look at her. Shut up, he started to say, but was interrupted by a fit of coughing, blood dribbling down his chin and onto his bodysuit.  


Oh no, she said, kneeling next to him and putting a hand on his chest. Are you okay?  


Vegeta looked at her then, looked straight into her blue eyes, penetrating them, fighting to get inside of her head, to find out what made her crazy enough to touch someone like him, who would deal her nothing but death. I'm fine, you stupid human, he snarled.  


Bulma, you really shouldn't presume to touch the Saiyan Prince, Radditz's voice said gently, his large hand resting on her shoulder and tugging her, making her hand break contact with Vegeta's chest.  


Zarbon laughed and was about to say something when he noticed Vegeta and Radditz's eyes lock. Nothing was said, in fact their faces didn't change expression or even move a muscle, but suddenly the air between them became thick, as if someone had taken it and curdled it. The tails of both men began to unwrap themselves and Zarbon felt unease take root in his abdomen.  


Did I do something wrong? Bulma interrupted, looking from one man to the other. They had suddenly both gone very silent, and the mood had changed, turning things creepy. She turned to look at Vegeta and suddenly those burning eyes caught her again, sucking her up as if she had spilled and hadn't known it. She realized with shock that he was upset, upset at being alive. Death lived in his eyes for certain, and it was his own.  


Zarbon said, interceding. She was just making things worse. It's just Vegeta's probably got lots of internal injuries, and one must be careful in handling him or...  


Are you going to babble all day or do I have to take them both back by myself? a rough voice demanded.  


Bulma gasped, putting a hand to her throat. The green man had always made her extremely uncomfortable, and now was no exception.  


Someone had better take Goku back to Capsule Corporation. He'll die if you don't. You can let your prince die here, for all I care, but take Goku back now, Piccolo stated, crossing his arms and glaring at them.  


Zarbon scowled and looked at Radditz. Well, if he isn't going to help us, you should take Kakarott back, he said. I'll get Bulma and Vegeta.  


I'm a Saiyan, I should carry the Prince, Radditz protested, looking at Bulma uneasily.  


Nonsense. I'm stronger than you are, so I should carry two of them, Zarbon countered, And Kakarott is too big to carry double.  


Then let me take Vegeta and Bulma, Radditz hissed, glaring at Zarbon.  


Zarbon rolled his eyes. For heaven's sake, Radditz, you aren't strong enough! he said, voice beginning to become edged with anger.  


Radditz opened his mouth again but Bulma shouted in exasperation. Shut up, you two! she raged. Radditz, you take Vegeta and Zarbon can take Goku. I'll get back on my own.  


Radditz raised an eyebrow. What? And leave you here alone? he said.  


She scowled. I've got capsules, dummy, she grumbled, reaching into a pocket. She tossed the capsule aside and an air vehicle emerged.  


Radditz, let's get going, Zarbon said.  


Bulma dashed over to Vegeta's side, supporting his head as Radditz picked him up easily. Are you sure you're okay? she said.  


Bulma, you worry too much. He wouldn't afford you the same courtesy, Piccolo said, his back to her as he walked away.  


She scowled and looked back down at Vegeta. These injuries are as nothing to someone like me, Vegeta snarled back hatefully.  


Radditz looked down on the two of them and Zarbon noticed jealousy smeared all over his face. He could see the situation deteriorating, so he went over to them and swiftly tweaked a nerve in Vegeta's neck. The Prince twitched once and lapsed into unconsciousness. Radditz looked at him with undisguised hatred and Bulma swallowed loudly, her eyes echoing fear. Zarbon sighed. He was surprised he lived to see the day when Vegeta was the one who liked him best. Laughing bitterly, he walked back to Kakarott's body. Let's go, he ordered, and watched as everyone took to the sky. 


	26. Chapter 25

Ch. 25

A ripple of numbness traveled through his spine and he felt his jaw clench as he groaned through it. His muscles felt as if they were cast from concrete, immovable and heavy. He turned his head, which also felt as if it weighed a few tons, and let his eyelids flutter open to the soft light coming in through a window. For a moment he was disoriented- the light that filled the room was exactly as it had been in his chambers on Vejiitasei when he was a boy, and it almost felt as if he was there once again. How are you doing? a gentle voice asked, and he opened his eyes wider, sitting up a little in the bed he found himself in.  


The woman was seated on a chair a few feet away from the bed, her legs crossed at the ankle and her arms folded across her chest, her blue eyes examining him closely. I'm fine, he said gruffly. How else should I be?  


Her fine eyebrows tilted inward. Considering you were half dead when we brought you here I would assume you'd be worse. Those tanks work wonders, though. You're a lucky man.  


Vegeta snorted. Luck has nothing to do with it, woman, he said stiffly.  


Yeah, right. That's why Goku was able to beat you up so badly, right? she countered, raising an index finger.  


Shut up, he snarled, turning to her and flexing his hands. For a moment she was afraid he would rise from the bed and do something, cold fear racing up and down her limbs, then calmed herself. For someone so egotistical he certainly was insecure.  


She sighed, tapping the index finger against her cheek. Listen, Vegeta, she said, I actually came here to discuss something with you. _Like why your own death echoes in those black eyes of yours. Like what you're afraid of and why you are like you seem to be.  
_

I do not normally strike bargains, he said back coldly. It is as I say or not at all.  


And he was spoiled to boot. It's not really a bargain, she replied, ignoring the edge in his voice. Why did she seem to bother him so much, or did everybody bother him? It's more like a trade. You expressed interest in some of our technology earlier.  


Vegeta finally seemed to give her his full attention, the intensity of it making her shiver. His eyes seemed to walk up and down her very bones, and she didn't know what to make of it. How come he was able to do things like that to her? he prompted when she paused.  


Item number one: I want tanks in return for scouters. Leave me these two rejuvenation tanks and I'll see that you get a thousand scouters.  


That's piracy, Vegeta growled, his scowl deepening. The tanks are worth more than that! If you think you can pull something like that over on me...  


She held up a hand to halt him, suppressing fear as it reared up inside of her. That may be, but if you want more scouters you'll have to pay for them. Besides, I know how they work. I reprogrammed Radditz's and I can make more. You, however, don't have a clue about their manufacture, she snapped.  


There was the sound of a throat clearing, and Vegeta's head swiveled toward the source, noticing for the first time that Radditz was present, leaning up against the far wall with his chin against his chest and his eyes closed. Go on, Vegeta said angrily, casting Radditz a dirty look.  


You'll deal only with me on that issue, she said. Now, Dad wants to have a few pieces of your armor, at least twenty or so. In return he's willing to give you whatever capsules you want or encapsulate things you already have so that the value works out about the same. You'll have to talk to him about that.  


Vegeta narrowed his eyes and wishing that Radditz wasn't in the room to see him making deals at all. That's all? Only two trades? You're not very ambitious for someone who has just come into direct contact with extraterrestrial technology. Besides, I saw the way you were eying my ship, he sneered.  


Bulma reddened. We don't need your ship to improve our space travel, she said with a snort.  


His mouth curled into a smirk. Then why do you want to examine it so badly? he replied.  


She reddened further. I don't have to sit here and listen to you, she snarled.  


He raised an eyebrow, the smirk spreading. Then why are you here? You're annoying me.  


Her teeth appeared, flashing between her lips as she glared at him. Because you're hurt and I was making sure you were well taken care of! she spat.  


He shrugged, turning his nose up in the air in that gesture she hated. I don't need your pitiful human attempts to keep me in good condition. I don't see why you'd even care, he replied coldly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  


You are the leader of a large empire that presents many lucrative opportunities for my company. If you aren't taken care of, regardless of you being a stuck-up, spoiled bastard, my business ends may not have the means necessary. So what else am I to do but try and keep you alive until I get what I want?  


There was a snort from Radditz, Vegeta's gaze whipping over to him and sending him the nastiest of glares. Then I assure you that I am fine. What I want is privacy, he said pointedly, still glaring at Radditz.  


She shrugged her shoulders and stood. More than fine with me. I don't want to be around you anyway, she said, putting her hands on her hips and sauntering out of the room.  


Vegeta watched her go, his scowl deepening. What an impossible, low-class woman, he muttered. Radditz opened his mouth just the tiniest bit before shutting it again abruptly and letting his own scowl settle on his features, crossing his arms more tightly against his chest.  


Vegeta was noting Radditz's scowl with interest when there was a commotion. Murmurs came from the hallway, the woman's voice sharp as it faded away, a masculine chuckling coming nearer. Two sets of identical wide, black eyes appeared in the doorway and Vegeta watched a crooked, tight-lipped smile spread across Radditz's face. Hiya, Vegeta! Goku chirped.   


Vegeta blushed furiously and bounded out of the bed, planting his hands on his hips and glaring at the other warrior. What do you want? he snapped.  


Radditz stood as well with a great sigh. Brother, you should address the Prince with the proper respect, he said with an inclination of his head.  


Oh, right, sorry, Goku said with a grin, reaching down and ushering a little boy into the room. Gohan, say hello, he urged.  


The boy bowed politely. Hello, Prince Vegeta, Uncle Radditz, he said. How do you do?  


Vegeta snorted and raised his nose in the air. After a moment he began to cast around for his clothing. Radditz, fetch me my clothes, he said. Radditz bowed and began to leave the room, stopping for just a moment to touch Gohan lightly on the head, his fingers barely brushing the boy's thick hair. Gohan giggled and levitated into the air, latching on to Radditz's arm. Radditz smiled faintly and walked down the hall, the boy trailing off of his limb as he moved. Vegeta watched them go with a scowl and turned his attention on Goku. I asked you a question, soldier, he snapped with a glare.  


Goku scratched the back of his head. he said, his eyes rolling up to one corner as he thought. I guess I thought I'd just stop by and see how you were doing. Those tanks are something else.  


I'm fine, Vegeta growled, tugging absently at the boxer shorts the Earthlings had clad him in. You're lucky I let you live.  


Goku's expression faltered for a minute, some unidentifiable emotion crossing his features. Uh, yeah. You really got me with that giant monkey trick.  


Vegeta made a spitting gesture. You could do it too if you weren't such a tail-less disgrace, he muttered, still not looking Goku directly in the face. He didn't like how the third-class warrior managed to be so strong without a tail.  


I suppose, Goku said absently. I guess I'll just have to train harder to compensate, eh?  


Vegeta curled his lip and tilted his chin. You'll never beat me, he said, smiling cruelly as Radditz and Gohan came back into the room. Gohan drifted back over to his father and stared back at Vegeta with wide eyes.  


Are you really a prince? Gohan asked gently, fists wrapped in the pants of his father's gi.  


Vegeta's eyes widened a fraction and his lips parted in surprise. he answered gruffly.  


Gohan's brow furrowed. Of what? he asked innocently. Uncle Radditz told me almost all the Saiyans were dead?  


Vegeta's eyes flashed with anger. Of an empire of my own making, boy, he said heatedly. Now leave me, all of you!  


Goku opened his mouth to protest, but Radditz stepped in between him and Vegeta, grabbing his little brother's shoulders and turning him around, placing a hand in the middle of his back and pushing. Get a move on, little brother, Radditz said, gently herding Gohan out as well.  


Vegeta watched them go and tore off the shorts, sliding into his bodysuit with ease. He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed, impotent rage boiling up inside of him. This was all Freeza's fault. He would make the alien pay, even if it meant his life. He would find a way to end it. In the meantime he had to get stronger, for there was no way he was about to let Kakarott show him up. He stood and was about to leave the room when Zarbon popped through the doorway, laden with packages and bags. Good day, sweet prince! he proclaimed, dropping the packages with a grunt. How are we today?  


Vegeta scowled and stared at Zarbon, who was dressed in beige pants and some sort of knit top. What on earth are you wearing? he said.  


Zarbon smiled and turned, modeling his outfit. They're called cargo pants and a sweater, with a t-shirt underneath, he said, flipping his braid over his shoulder. You will not believe the things they have on this planet!  


Vegeta grimaced and peered suspiciously into the bags. These are all clothes? he said. You're emptying my royal treasury on clothes?  


Zarbon sighed, shaking his head. I didn't spend a dime. Mrs. Briefs bought them all. She said she thought we should dress in a manner more suitable to this planet. She mentioned something about the media catching wind of the whole alien issue and said we'd stand out less if we wore the same kind of garb.  


Vegeta stared at Zarbon. You're over six feet tall and have green skin, Zarbon, he said in disbelief. You're going to stand out anyway, being the freak that you are.  


Zarbon scowled. Like having a tail blends in either, he snapped. Listen, these Earthlings have several global industries based solely on the entertainment of the natives. We might as well take advantage of them while we're here.  


I don't see the need to do such a thing. I'm a warrior, Vegeta said disdainfully, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.  


Zarbon's features darkened further. I know that, Vegeta, he said testily. But haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to live a life without having to fight all the time?  


You're a coward, aren't you? Vegeta sneered.  


Angry blood began to rush to Zarbon's cheeks. No, Vegeta, I'm not. I love fighting and the invigoration it brings. I never feel as alive as I do when I'm destroying things. But still, sometimes I wonder what it might be like to just live a life, with a mate to go to every night, to have offspring running around, to not have to worry about anything more grand than what I'm going to buy my children to make them have fun or look pretty. Don't you ever want things like that?  


I'm a warrior Zarbon, that is all, Vegeta snapped. I don't intend to waste my time like you seem to like to do. He snorted and began to shove past Zarbon into the hallway.  


Zarbon grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. Oh no you don't. I got these damn outfits for you and you're going to at least try them on.  


Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Zarbon hatefully. Get your hands off of me, freak, he snarled, teeth bared.  


Zarbon felt rage break free inside of him. You're going to treat me with respect for once, Vegeta, he retaliated, tightening his grip on Vegeta's arm and yanking.  


Vegeta tore his arm from Zarbon's grasp and raised his hand, slapping Zarbon across the face as hard as he could. Zarbon's head snapped to the side, an angry splotch appearing on his flawless cheek. I said get your hands off me, Vegeta hissed.  


Zarbon drew himself up to full height and glared at Vegeta, golden eyes sparking with anger. And I told you that you're going to treat me with respect. I've let you deal me garbage for far too long. Well, the period of indulgence is over and I swear to the stars if you touch me again in such a way I'll do my damnedest to kill you.  


Vegeta snorted and laughed. As if you could even lay a hand on me. I'm stronger now than your present state!  


The muscles in Zarbon's face tightened with the strain of controlling himself, his veins feeling as if they were filled with molten bronze instead of blood. It doesn't matter. I'm a far more refined warrior than you. I could have dispatched that Kakarott fellow in a quarter of the time it took you in your oozaru form.  


Vegeta's face cracked in a mask of animal rage. You dare! he hissed like a cornered beast, rushing at Zarbon.  


Zarbon felt anger rise in him, then cooled it into a sharp edge inside his chest. He smiled and extended an arm, coolly belting Vegeta with a hand. The Saiyan flew to the floor in a heap, standing angrily and holding his shoulder. Shall we take this outside? he murmured, his eyes gleaming with ice.  


* * *

  
Daddy, Vegeta's not very happy, is he? Gohan said, levitating and latching on to his father's broad back.  


Goku turned his head and glanced back at his son, the gaze taking in his brother as well. I don't know, Gohan, he replied. He doesn't act like it, does he?  


Gohan sighed and shook his head. He sure doesn't. He's really crabby. How come he's so angry all the time?  


Goku shot a look at Radditz. I don't know that either. All the Saiyans besides us seem to be pretty unhappy.  


The child's face rumpled with a scowl as the boy directed his attention to his uncle. Aren't you happy, Uncle? he asked.  


Radditz's eyes widened, a little taken aback. After a momentary pause he answered Of course I am. There's no reason not to be.  


But you had to stop and think about it, Gohan protested. If you're really happy you don't have to think about it.  


Goku chuckled, turning his attention to the ground as he navigated around some of the furniture in the hallway, gently lifting Gohan's leg so that it didn't knock over a vase. He's right, Radditz. Vegeta doesn't even treat you well, and he's known you his whole life, right?  


Radditz snorted. Yes. He's not much older than you. I've never known anyone to be treated well by Vegeta. It's no surprise, really, considering.  


Gohan twisted on his father's back to stare at his uncle. What does that mean?  


Goku stopped in his tracks and turned so abruptly that Radditz, who had been letting his gaze wander over the objects in the hall, nearly ran them over. Yeah, I'd like to know too. What is the   


Radditz cleared his throat and looked at the floor, his frown deepening. I'm not really sure myself. Vegeta wasn't ever a nice boy, he was too spoiled for that, but shortly after Vejiitasei was destroyed Nappa and I were sent on a mission that took five years. Vegeta was left all alone with Freeza. Even after we returned I was hardly ever allowed to see him. I'm a third-class soldier, just like our father, and since Nappa was the Commander, he was the one that oversaw the boy's training. There were always periods of time, though, that Vegeta was taken for months on end. Whenever he came back he still wouldn't see anyone for several days, not even the Commander. We never knew what happened, but we knew that it was probably Freeza's fault, and as such most certainly bad.  


He didn't have anybody to protect him? Gohan asked, tears coming to the boy's bright eyes.  


Radditz smiled bitterly as he looked at the moisture form in the child's eyes. What luxuries they had here on Earth, that the boy's hands could still be soft and tender from years of peace, that the father could stay with the son. Saiyans have always protected themselves, he began. _Except for you, Father, you and your squadron protected each other, and look where that got you._ But Nappa and I would have protected the Prince if we could have. You see, the Prince had an abnormally high power level from birth, and so by the time we came back from that first mission Vegeta was already almost as strong as I was. Besides, it would have been suicide to try to defend him from Freeza. Freeza would have just killed all of us. He probably wouldn't have even done it himself, but had Dodoria or Zarbon do it. Hell, Zarbon could still kill any one of us at the bat of an eyelash.  


Gohan had begun to cry in earnest. Mister Zarbon is that strong? he choked, trying to wipe his eyes.  


Radditz nodded, watching Goku switch Gohan from his back into his arms, where he held the little boy and gently wiped his cheeks with a finger. Zarbon's very strong. He could still turn Nappa and I into dust, and he probably wouldn't hesitate to do it. Vegeta's probably stronger now than Zarbon's lowest form, but Zarbon's got so much experience that he'd be difficult to beat even if he didn't transform.  


Don't worry, Gohan, Goku said gently. Zarbon wouldn't do anything to you.  


Gohan nodded, still sniffling. Not unless Vegeta said to, he croaked.  


Vegeta wouldn't hurt you without good reason, Radditz said. You're a Saiyan, after all, and he wouldn't want to endanger the technology agreement either.  


Goku smiled and rolled his eyes. Oh boy. If he's dealing with Bulma that could take forever.  


Radditz smiled back, stepping forward and extending his hand to Gohan. The little boy took it and Radditz gathered him into his arms, unconsciously rocking him slowly. Yes, she's a stubborn woman, he murmured as he looked down at Gohan, who was still wiping his eyes.  


She certainly is, Goku agreed. And Vegeta's no softie either. Oh well, I don't mind if he's here for a good long time.  


Radditz raised his eyes to look at his brother.   


Goku smiled and raised his arm, reaching up to place his hand on his brother's bicep. If he's here then you're here, and I'd like to get to know you better. I grew up without knowing where I was from or having any blood relations, and now you're here.  


Radditz looked back down at Gohan, the skin across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose coloring faintly. Yes, where Vegeta goes, I go, he murmured, brushing the bangs out of Gohan's eyes.  


Goku's smile broadened. You know, this is the way things are supposed to be, he said, gesturing at Gohan with his head. Kids happy and loved by family, being held and played with.  


Radditz's blush deepened and he coughed, embarrassed. Yes, well, we never had the opportunity. None of us. At least Nappa and I got to grow up with our own people and not that damn Freeza, he said.  


Goku's smile faded.   


Radditz sighed and repositioned Gohan as he moved down the hall. Are you happy, Kakarott?  


Goku nodded as they rounded the corner and began to descend the stairs. Yes. I've got a wonderful wife and son, a nice house, and good friends. There's not a whole lot left to want.  


Radditz scowled as they made their way to the kitchen and through the back door. You're still a Saiyan. Don't you ever crave the stars?  


Goku shrugged. I guess. But enough of this stuff. Let's go spar, okay?  


Radditz cocked his head, glancing at Gohan. But you just got out of the tank, and Gohan...  


Goku laughed and glanced up. Gohan will be taken care of, he replied.  


Radditz looked up and saw a figure floating several hundred feet above Capsule Corporation. A white cape flapped in the wind and green arms were crossed over a massive chest. The Namekian, Radditz breathed.  


Hey Piccolo! Goku shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. How are you?  


Piccolo raised his nose in the air and lowered a hand. Gohan squealed with excitement and flew up into the air, settling down in the green arms in just a few moments. My feelings for your son don't automatically transfer to you, the Namekian shouted back and flew off into the sky.  


That takes care of the babysitting, Goku said, smiling.  


Radditz looked at him in disbelief. He doesn't like you and yet you let him take your child? he breathed.  


Goku nodded. Sure. I can trust him. He loves Gohan. So, shall we spar?  


Radditz shrugged, his gaze going to the place where the Namekian had been just seconds before. I suppose. Why not? 


	27. Chapter 26

Ch. 26

Coal met gold across the rocky expanse, two chests heaving in unison under the sun as dust swirled around them in funnel-shaped clouds. The two pairs of eyes had been locked for several moments, and the battle was beginning although neither had raised a hand. There was no sound except for the devilish wind as they stared at one another, each face contorted with anger as the sunlight beat down upon them.  


I can't believe you're making me do this, Zarbon breathed angrily, wishing for a moment that he was wearing his battle armor. Oh well, Vegeta wasn't wearing his either. This is childish.  


Then give up, because I'm not going to let you get away with such impertinence, Vegeta spat back with a snarl.  


Zarbon growled in return, sinking down into a fighting stance. he replied. I'm going to teach you that you ought to respect me.  


I could never respect such a freakish weakling, Vegeta sneered, tossing a shoulder to the side disdainfully.  


This is pointless. You're never going to win, Zarbon warned, flexing a fist.  


Vegeta shook his head, a small smile on his face. You're daft as well. How do you expect to win when you're so much weaker?  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow. Why don't you stop talking and find out?  


The Saiyan's spine stiffened and his eyes flashed angrily, deciding to respond by sinking into his own battle stance. I intend to, he snarled. He saw Zarbon's lips curve slightly before stars exploded in the side of his head, his body stumbling sideways as he blinked to clear the pain.  


Then you had better pay more attention, Zarbon said from behind him, and Vegeta turned slowly, hand still cupped to the side of his head. The taller man was standing there calmly, head tilted a little to the side as his cold golden eyes observed the Saiyan, his arms crossed loosely over his broad chest. Vegeta watched as his vision was flooded with crimson, the sky and rocks tinting red as he felt violence claw its way through him. His throat opened and was torn raw by the scream of rage that left him, the sound exploding from his lungs as they burned from the effort. He was dimly aware of Zarbon's startled eyes and defensive step backward, raising his arms into a protective stance as the dust began to swirl around them . Power raced unbridled through his veins and he felt it pushing against the walls of the blood vessels, his muscles pulsing with the energy gathering there. When it finally began to hurt like needles coursing through his insides he let loose, hurling himself at Zarbon with a primal howl, his eyes feeling as if they were on fire, their gaze focused on the spot where Zarbon's heart would be.  


Zarbon shuddered as he felt Vegeta manifest his power; he always forgot how much of it the Saiyan suppressed. The scream he heard was nearly bursting with an array of signals, those of pain, anger, and other, more shadowed emotions he couldn't discern at the moment. Vegeta's aura flared into life violently, the silvery-blue light making Zarbon squint both at the brightness of the light and against the bits of rock and sand that were blasted into the air by its manifestation. He took another step back and braced himself against the power-driven wind, anchoring his toes in the rock as best he could with his new, Earth-style shoes. He could see the strain put on Vegeta's muscles as veins began to pop up against the flesh, their pulsing lines visible even underneath the blue bodysuit. The dust settled for a moment, and Zarbon realized that Vegeta had somehow managed to pull all that power back into himself, his aura not only forming around him but inside of him as well, so that his eyes looked as if they were smoking as the light they emitted was filtered through the dust remnants. The mouth of his emperor-turned-adversary twitched, showing white, sharp teeth in a grimace of pain. He realized with sudden certainty that Vegeta was using his power to make himself stronger, not to use it as a second self. It suddenly became clear to him, like an opening of clear sky during a storm, how Goku had nearly managed to beat Vegeta. By turning oozaru Vegeta's body was finally able to control the power he possessed, and perhaps that was why Vegeta favored that form so. It must also have been why Zarbon never saw him train, and he emitted a low whistle in spite of himself. No wonder Vegeta kept getting stronger, if his theory were true and the rumors of Saiyans getting stronger with serious physical injury were based in fact. Vegeta ruined his body every time he fought, and so his power increased with every fight and allowed him to use even more power the next time. Zarbon scowled as he saw Vegeta launch himself, fist extended, right at where his own heart would be. Eventually Vegeta would push himself too far, would call more power than his body could contain, like he nearly had on Arlia and so many times before. He watched with practiced calm as Vegeta came closer, nearly to him in a fraction of a second, and saw how much Vegeta's bulk had increased. That would make him slow, and hopefully the blindness of his rage would make him stupid. Vegeta was a stupendous fighter, but he lacked discipline and control.  
The fist was nearly to him, and he watched as Vegeta increased the energy in his fist, it beginning to glow a little brighter. He gathered his own energy and released it in the energy of the fist, effectively using his own power to push away from Vegeta's fist. He felt the heat of the fist's passage as he turned to the side, the outermost fibers of his sweater singeing with the temperature. Waiting until the momentum of Vegeta's strike carried him past, Zarbon raised his elbow and brought it down on the spot where the deltoid met the trapezius, right on the edge of the clavicle. Vegeta's shoulder crashed towards the earth and buried Vegeta a quarter of the way into the rock, Zarbon dancing lightly to the side. Vegeta's howl of rage echoed throughout the rocks as he pushed himself out of the ground, face dirty and twisted with anger. The eerie light was still coming out of his eye sockets and Zarbon's lip curled in disgust as he opened his hand, using his ki to pull a fist-sized rock into his hand. Vegeta stood and rushed him again, head nearly the whole way down and arms tucked to his sides. Zarbon hefted the rock and infused it with ki, throwing the entire bit right at Vegeta's head. The rock flew true, hitting Vegeta between the eyes with such force it flipped him backwards, his heavy body landing on and denting the rock beneath him, his momentum great enough that his legs passed over his head and he ended up facedown. Golden eyes once again met black, Zarbon gazing at him coolly as he stood up and blinked to clear the blood that was running into his eyes from his forehead. Zarbon watched calmly as Vegeta ran a gloved forearm above his eyes, smearing the blood there and scowling. He smiled as he knew he had hurt the Saiyan, but Vegeta's ki shield had been strong enough to dissipate much of the force of the blow. If he hadn't been ki-protected the rock would have taken his head right off. Good, then; Vegeta wasn't that much of a fool. Zarbon laughed and danced to the side again, beckoning. Vegeta snarled and rushed Zarbon again, who began to move lightly out of the way, when the Saiyan's image blurred. Zarbon's eyes widened in surprise, but he felt the air beside him shift and he brought his arms up, twisting sharply. His forearms stung even through his shield with the force of the blow, Zarbon breaking away immediately and shaking his arms out. He glanced up and Vegeta was already upon him, striking downward viciously. Zarbon stood up and dashed forward, grabbing the striking arm and pulling it forward and down at the same time he got his hips below Vegeta and pushed up. The Saiyan went flying, skittering across the rocks as he got himself turned around. Vegeta pushed off the ground as Zarbon swiveled, catching Zarbon only a glancing blow off the cheek. The two broke apart, Vegeta snarling and Zarbon narrowing his eyes. You're doing better than I thought, Zarbon said with false bravado. Vegeta was about a quarter stronger than he was at the very least.  


Vegeta turned his head and spat on the ground, watching with satisfaction as the spot where he had caught Zarbon's face began to swell. He could still feel stinging between his eyes, although the blood had mixed with the dust and dried. Zarbon's mouth curled into a cold smile, a smile not unlike one Freeza used on him so many times. He felt anger catch in his throat once again. Enough of this damn dancing, he growled. Fight me!  


Zarbon cocked his head to the side. You'll find sometimes you can fight just as hard and just as well without actually having to engage your enemy too many times, he responded calmly.  


I was taught to destroy the enemy! Vegeta snarled, rushing Zarbon again. He watched as Zarbon readied himself and he changed the direction of his strike, instead plowing forward and seeing Zarbon's figure grow larger in his vision. Suddenly Zarbon was not there at all, the other man's leg sliding between his own as Zarbon went down on his side, strong hands grabbing his waist just above where his wrapped tail was and directing his momentum. Vegeta felt himself sailing through the air as a result of Zarbon's technique, but instead of falling he sped up his momentum, ending up on his feet instead of his shoulders and springing back towards Zarbon. Zarbon was standing by that time and turned, his eyes widening as he saw Vegeta coming toward him. Vegeta struck out and landed his fist in Zarbon's stomach, the knuckles bruising the tight muscles there. The flesh underneath his fist shifted suddenly, the contraction of muscles rapid as he realized that Zarbon was raising his arms. He tried to roll to the side, but the clenched hands came down hard on the back of his neck, his chest being driven onto Zarbon's suddenly-raised knee. He coughed and felt the tang of blood in his mouth, the spaces between his teeth feeling tight as they were filled with his life's fluid. He grunted and pushed off of Zarbon, not pausing before clenching his own fist and driving upward with it. Smiling as he felt his fist connect with the underside of Zarbon's jaw he watched the taller man's body sail upward and away. His eyes narrowed angrily as Zarbon flipped in the air, landing neatly on his feet and brushing at his pants with distaste.  


Look what you've done to my new outfit, he sighed, rubbing with his forefinger at a rust-colored spot on the leg of his pants. This was brand-new just hours ago.  


Vegeta spat blood. I don't care about your damn pants, he snarled, rushing forward. He swiped with his fist but Zarbon moved his head to the side just a fraction, little tendrils of green hair lightly brushing the back of Vegeta's hand. Vegeta's eyes shut as the green fist connected with his own cheek, knocking him backwards. Somehow he managed to get his hands behind him and used them to anchor his weight as he struck out at Zarbon with his feet, the soles of his boots hitting Zarbon squarely in the chest. Zarbon grunted and staggered backwards, Vegeta using the force of his kicks to land on his feet and punching. Golden eyes widened and a forearm came up, blocking the strike. Vegeta bared his teeth in Zarbon's face, using his weight to exert pressure on the forearm. White teeth flashed in a smile and Vegeta felt another knee in his midsection. He bent forward, clutching his stomach and wishing for his armor before thrusting his head straight up. A crunching noise followed by a gurgle sounded above him and he smiled, raising his eyes to see Zarbon scowling and holding his nose, red blood flowing down the pale blue-green skin of his face.  


You little worm! Zarbon gurgled, scowling mightily as he held his nose.  


Vegeta laughed, straightening slowly to standing and painfully putting his hands on his hips. Ha ha ha! Not so confident now, eh? he chortled, ignoring the blood that was still trickling out of his own mouth and the throbbing in his stomach.  


I'll shut that arrogant mouth of yours, Zarbon hissed. He launched himself at Vegeta and aimed his blows for the Saiyan's head. He watched the skin around Vegeta's eyes tighten as the shorter man concentrated on blocking the lightning-fast strikes. He managed to sneak a hand past Vegeta's defenses and watched the Saiyan move his head to the side, trying for a strike of his own. Zarbon dodged as well, sensing Vegeta building up for a full-throttle onslaught, which suited his purposes just fine. Vegeta was strong enough physically to do damage without infusing his muscles with ki, and Zarbon was more than holding his own without ki, giving better than he got. A smile crossed his lips as he watched Vegeta gulp a breath and he realized the younger man was beginning to wear out. Vegeta was just wearing out his muscles faster by powering them with ki, stretching the tissue unnecessarily just to get strength he didn't need anyway. He realized that he could just keep toying with Vegeta, eventually wearing him down and finishing him off easily. Feinting to the left, he waited for Vegeta's black eyes to follow the fist, ready to dash in with his right when suddenly he saw red lines in front of him and he was blown backwards, the sharp rocks shredding his sweater and tearing at the smooth skin underneath as he was run ragged over the uneven ground. A laugh escaped his throat and he stood stiffly, his skin still stinging from the force of the blast. So it's ki time, is it? Zarbon chuckled, tearing the strands of ruined sweater to the ground until his torso was bare. Vegeta stood there, panting and staring at him. A vicious smile twisted the line of Zarbon's mouth and he brought his elbows close into his body, reaching for the ki inside of him and pulling it to the surface, feeling it flare to life around him. Focusing, he formed a small ball in each hand, pitching them underhand so that they hit the ground almost immediately after he let go.  


You're never going to hit me if you keep firing at the ground, Vegeta snapped, bending his fingers gingerly.  


Zarbon''s cruel smile grew even colder. We'll see, he murmured, his pale eyes glimmering. He watched as Vegeta took a step forward, the Saiyan's hell-black eyes widening as the rock in front of him began to separate, the crack in the ground rocketing toward him. The first blast caught him in the sole of his boot, exploding beneath him and throwing him into the air. Zarbon heard the grunt as Vegeta landed on his back just in time for the second blast to catch his entire backside and erupt, propelling him upward. He jumped several feet into the air and stood, proudly fanning his singed back.  


Nice trick, Vegeta snarled. Tricks won't save you.  


Zarbon shook his head. No, but skill will. Vegeta's face contorted in rage and he brought his hands up in front of him, locking his elbows and spreading his fingers wide. His hair was blasted backward as he manifested the energy in the form of light right ahead of him, shouting as bright orbs formed and began to launch towards Zarbon. The barrage came rapidly and Zarbon had to dance from side to side, finally throwing aside dignity to bound back and forth to avoid the spheres, never turning his back. Vegeta's eyes narrowed and Zarbon watched as the Saiyan threw an arm wide. A sudden flash at his side threw him into the air and he landed with a grunt, getting his arm underneath him and looking up in horror as a new volley of blasts landed right on top of him. He felt their heat approaching and all he had time for before they hit him was a single yell.  


Vegeta smiled with satisfaction as his blasts engulfed Zarbon's body, the sound of the other man's cry barely audible over the noise of exploding rock. He waved a hand in the direction of the blast site and began to walk away, hastily pushing down a corner of his mind that was trying to remind him that he had just killed the most valuable asset of his empire. Dust rolled past his ankles from the explosion and he scowled with distaste. He was going to run out of clean boots long before he had a chance to return to Arlia. Maybe he could threaten the woman's father and get a few new pairs made. Interesting, the blast was still going on, and he swore that he could hear a whining sound, almost like the wind whipping around in the cliffs. Suddenly his shadow appeared on the ground in front of him, sharp and dark against the sand and dust of the earth. But the sun was ahead of him...he snapped around just in time to catch the blast in the chest, the force of it knocking him into the face of a cliff and driving him several feet into the rock. He could feel little shards working their way into the flesh of his back, tearing his clothes and causing little rivulets of blood to flow down his back. Blinking back dust that swirled around him he reached out and planted a hand on the side of the indentation his body made, hauling himself out of the hole painfully. His head rang with the force of the attack and the iron taste of blood was upon his lips. He staggered out of the dust cloud, arms in front of his head protectively, and cautiously glanced around. Zarbon stood there, skin torn and bloody, in the middle of a crater, one arm outstretched as he panted. Vegeta felt his stomach clench as he caught sight of Zarbon's eyes- those golden eyes were as warm as death and far less friendly. He scrambled to harness his power, reaching deeply into himself and grasping for what he had left, startled to find how drained of not only power but strength in his very muscles. He had beaten Zarbon in the arena, so why couldn't he do it now? Gallic gun! he screamed, his voice hoarse with dust, and extended both hands again, reeling backwards as the force of the blast burst from his palms. Zarbon's face twisted and he just stood there as the purplish beam sped towards him, jumping in the air and leapfrogging the head of the blast just as it reached him, a beam of his own ripping loose from his raised arm and heading straight for Vegeta. Vegeta gasped and jerked to the side, but he could already feel the blood run down his arm from where the attack had nicked him. He realized suddenly that he was fighting Zarbon, the super-elite warrior, not Zarbon, hopeless arena captive. Those cold golden eyes were fixed upon him and only him, the other man's entire being seemingly focused on destroying him. Vegeta grit his teeth and bounded up into the air, hoping to buy some recharging time in flight, when suddenly a heel connected with his lower jaw and sent him spinning. He crashed into another cliff, taking the brunt of the impact with his damaged arm and screaming with the pain of burned, bloody flesh being pounded into sharp rock. Attempting to push away from the rock with his free hand, he spun and found himself staring right into Zarbon's eyes, the other man's face so close that he could feel the angry breath on his skin. He grabbed Vegeta's head, locking his fingers behind the base of the skull, and pulled forward while bringing his knee up. Vegeta grunted as he felt the bones in his nose shatter, blood beginning to flow freely down his face. His head bounced off the knee so hard that he was almost brought completely upright, only to be met by the crown of Zarbon's skull crashing into his forehead, splitting the skin there and blinding him with his own blood. He let the momentum of the blow carry him forward and managed to get the back of his heel in Zarbon's cheek, feeling the bones crack as the skin burst. The rest of the spin carried him a little distance away and he hovered, watching as blood began to run down Zarbon's face as well. Vegeta quickly reached for energy and made it physical, sending a few ki balls at Zarbon, which landed successfully on his legs and bare chest, driving him farther into the air. He used the smoke created to move in close behind him, quickly wrapping his arms around the greenish neck and pulling inward, twisting his wrists so that the blood supply to Zarbon's head was cut off. The other man gurgled in his grip, trying to twist, Vegeta's muscles spasming with the effort of sustaining the strangle. Zarbon went just a fraction limp and Vegeta nearly let up, but then vitality returned to the older warrior and he flipped himself over, sending Vegeta back into the rock upside down. He landed with a grunt, feeling more muscles tear as the blood from his broken nose pooled at the top of his throat. Zarbon's bleeding form moved up and away, suddenly surrounded by an angry magenta light. He shouted the name of an attack and a large beam was hurled at Vegeta, who quickly threw his own arms out in front of him, defending with a beam of his own. He pulled energy from within him, adding it to the energy of his beam, trying desperately to generate enough to push back Zarbon's beam as it slowly advanced. He let loose a scream and suddenly his own beam expanded, obliterating the purple beam altogether with a boom. When the light faded Zarbon was nowhere to be seen. Vegeta sighed and floated away from the rock, shaking his head gently to try and quiet his ringing ears.   


If he hadn't felt the heat of the blast it would have finished him off, his body jerking aside just in time to let his shoulder take the brunt of it instead of his chest. His dark eyes scanned the sky rapidly, and he saw a speck floating high in the sky, still faintly glowing purple. Vegeta swore and clasped his damaged shoulder, feeling the winds dry the rest of the blood on his body. Zarbon had managed to dodge somehow, and was floating there in the darkening sky, and he suddenly realized that their fight had brought early evening down upon them. Perhaps there would be a moon...then he remembered that that would be impossible, and besides, Zarbon had refused to transform, so he would as well. He shouldn't have to transform anyway, since Zarbon was weaker. But if Zarbon was weaker, why was he winning? Vegeta snarled in anger and zoomed up to the speck, his damaged arm dragging. He popped up and sneered right in Zarbon's face, using reserves he hadn't known he possessed to raise his arms and clap Zarbon viciously on the ears. Zarbon's eyes widened in pain and he bent forward, Vegeta following it up by bringing the elbow of his good arm down on the back of Zarbon's neck. The greenish man fell several yards and floated to the side, rubbing the back of his neck and staring up at Vegeta hatefully. Suddenly he brought up his hands and Vegeta could feel the heat of power being gathered, then there was nothing. Had Zarbon run out of energy? He began to laugh, the sound harsh even to his own ears, when he was suddenly knocked forward by a blast from behind. He watched the ground zoom up to meet him and he tucked, missing the dirt by mere inches as he gained in altitude. Dammit, Zarbon had managed to throw an invisible ki blast! His face twisted in rage, the skin riddled with pain as hundreds of tiny lacerations moved with the action. He sped straight up and engaged Zarbon in a flurry of blows, most of them landing. Blows were landed on him as well, one catching him in the jaw and spinning his body around with its force. Bloody arms wrapped themselves around him, and before he knew it they were both rocketing towards the ground. Are you insane? he screeched at Zarbon and heard only cruel laughter in response. The second before they both hit he felt the arms let him go and the other body separate from his moving upwards once again. He screamed as his head broke through the soil, burying him to the hips in the rocky ground.  


Zarbon landed a few feet away, panting as he planted his hands on his knees and bent over, watching his blood drip into the dusty earth. Glancing around, he could see the several imprints Vegeta's body had left in the cliffs, and he smiled to himself. Vegeta certainly was strong. If he hadn't worn himself out infusing himself with ki the Saiyan would have won, but that was something they could talk about later. The word later' resonated within him and he flexed an arm, feeling the broken bones creak as his mind scrambled to block out the pain. Vegeta's blows had broken several bones in his body, but there was no time to worry about that. He had shown the little Prince a few tricks. He raised his eyes and saw Vegeta's legs sticking out of the ground, looking for all the world like some sort of bizarre plant stem. Then he realized the legs weren't moving in the least. Had he killed Vegeta? Cold horror seized his heart and he stumbled forward, reaching out and catching a muscular ankle in his hand. Pulling upward, he hauled Vegeta out of the ground until the Prince's entire length dangled in front of him, the face crusted with dust and blood, the eyes closed. he whispered, raising Vegeta further to get a better look at his chest. Suddenly the smaller man's arms snapped out and Zarbon yelled as he took a ki blast point-blank in the face. He shouted again in pain and dropped the Saiyan, holding his face in his hands as the burned skin prickled with agony. He screamed in rage and lowered his hands, storming over to where Vegeta lay, face down, the Saiyan's laugh floating muffled up to his ears. Vegeta's fist tried to rise in a punch at Zarbon, but he merely stepped on the hand and ground it into the dirt, hearing bones crush as he pressed, Vegeta's cries of pain deadened by the blood rushing in his ears. He rolled Vegeta over with his foot and looked down atVegeta's snarling face.

Kill me, Vegeta hissed. I'm not afraid to die.  


Zarbon felt something inside him snap. Why do you want to die? he shouted. You're young, powerful, full of potential!  


Vegeta raised an eyebrow slowly, apparently in a lot of pain. I only wish I could die free, he croaked between cracked lips.  


Tears rose unbidden to his eyes and he reached down, grabbing Vegeta by the collar of his bodysuit and hoisting him up to sitting. Straddling him, he slapped Vegeta time and time again across the face, tears rolling down his cheeks. You idiot, he whispered. Can't you see I only want to help you? That I only want to be important to you? Vegeta sneered again and Zarbon slapped him once more, following it with a backhand.  


Vegeta looked up at him through swollen eyes. Sorry, I just wanted to be stronger, he breathed, and the eyes rolled back in his head.  


Zarbon collapsed over Vegeta, holding his head in his arms and pressing his face to his chest, waiting for the tears to pass. When they had he laid Vegeta down gently in the dirt, wiping some of the dirt away from his mouth and nose. After he was finished he picked up Vegeta in his arms like a child, gulping away his own pain. Don't worry, little prince, I will make you the strongest, he whispered as he looked up at the stars that had begun to appear in the deep blue sky, and with that he summoned the small remainder of his ki so he could give them a swift flight home.


	28. Chapter 27

Ch. 27

Radditz paused, the bit of food raised halfway to his mouth, his eyes focused far away and clouded.  


What's wrong? Goku asked, setting down his own bowl amid the pile of dishes whose contents he had already consumed.  


Radditz blinked rapidly, staring at Goku as if he had never seen him before.   


ChiChi scowled and set her chopsticks down. He asked you what's wrong, she said sharply. Gohan, don't forget to use your napkin.  


Radditz turned and stared at Gohan, watching the little boy as he dabbed gingerly at his mouth with the white napkin. Gohan noticed his uncle's stare and looked back up at him, his large eyes searching the warrior's weathered face. What is it, Uncle Radditz? the little boy asked gently.  


The Prince, Radditz whispered, eyes glazing over once again. Something's wrong with the Prince.  


Goku stood, knocking over his chair and earning a glare from ChiChi. Then let's go! he said, starting for the door. Gohan jumped down from his chair and began to scramble after him, tail bobbing to and fro behind him.  


Radditz wrapped his own tail more tightly around his waist and stood, rushing to the door himself. No, I'll go alone, he said sternly, looking down at Gohan.  


You don't have to, Goku protested. You might need help, he persisted, trying to move past Radditz and into the yard.  


Radditz batted Goku aside. I said no! he snapped. I don't need you for this. Maybe if you were a real Saiyan...  


Goku's dark eyes shimmered for a moment with pain. But, Radditz...  


Shut up! Stay here, he insisted, nodding at ChiChi. Dinner was good, he commented, and stormed out of the door, taking flight immediately and disappearing to a speck within seconds.  


Do you think everything's okay? Gohan asked, going over to his father and tugging on his pant leg.  


Goku reached down and picked the boy up, pressing his cheek into the crown of soft hair. I hope so, Gohan, I hope so.  


* * *

Zarbon's legs almost gave out from underneath him as he landed in the back yard, staggering over to where a door was, his skin burning with cuts and his head throbbing. He focused on putting one foot in front of the other, ignoring the screaming pain of his broken bones, his entire attention set on getting Vegeta through that door, getting him to a tank, making sure that...his thoughts were interrupted as a dark form landed on the grass in front of him, hands planted on hips. What in the hell are you doing with him? a sharp voice called out in the night.  


Get out of my way, Radditz, Zarbon snapped, continuing his slow march forward. Stars blossomed in his vision as he was struck upside the head, gasping as his arms failed him and Vegeta rolled to the ground. Zarbon realized dimly that he was on the ground as well, the blades of grass irritating his blood-crusted nostrils. He grunted as he pulled his arms under him and stood slowly, listing to the side as he tried to find a position of balance that didn't blind him with pain. His energy was almost completely gone and only his desperation kept him upright. He tottered over to Vegeta's body and picked him up again, resuming his march towards the building.  


Put him down! Radditz shouted.  


I'm trying to help him, Zarbon hissed, his less-swollen eye narrowing.  


There's no way I'm going to trust you, the Saiyan hissed, launching himself at Zarbon.  


Zarbon felt anger lace his veins and he threw Vegeta as far up in the air as he possibly could, quickly dealing Radditz a blow to the neck. Radditz grunted and stumbled to the side, falling and momentarily paralyzed. Zarbon looked up and used the last bit of his ki to slow Vegeta's descent as he caught him gently, continuously trudging for the house. His eyes were trained on the glowing lights on the upper floors, where the family's private quarters were, silently urging someone to come out and help him. His muscles were torn and battered and he couldn't keep it up much longer. Then he stumbled forward, Vegeta spilling from his grasp and rolling across the ground, and the only thought in his head was the prayer that Vegeta's broken ribs weren't puncturing organs. Someone had shouldered him over from behind. He coughed a little blood and did his best to roll over, gazing hazily at Radditz, who had moved to stand over him. The Saiyan's incredible amount of black hair blew in the slight breeze, its wild mass obscuring Zarbon's view of the skies. He knew the spaceship had gone into orbit for the night, so there would be no help there. A groan of pain escaped him without permission and Radditz's face tightened. Zarbon flinched as Radditz reached down and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him upward until he was sitting before striking him across the face again. Wounds that had clotted were now broken open once again, fresh blood running from his nose over his lips and several cuts smearing blood on Radditz's open hand. Stop this, Radditz, Zarbon muttered. You're condemning Vegeta to death.  


I would do anything to save my prince. If you say he is beyond help then I will avenge him by killing you! Radditz snarled, his grip on the back of Zarbon's neck tightening.  


He's not beyond help, but maybe he will be if you waste your time taking out your aggression on me and don't let me help him! Zarbon snapped, choking on the blood in his throat at the last word.  


Radditz scowled and released Zarbon, watching him bounce slightly as he hit the ground, and stood up straight. His mane began to rise slowly as he powered up, his body finally surrounded by a bright light as he hit his limit. Zarbon squinted against the light and sighed, waiting for the end.  


Radditz, what is going on? a high voice shrilled from the direction of the house.  


Zarbon watched Radditz's features drain of most of their anger and the glow of power disappeared almost immediately. he began, lifting his arms a little in an uncertain gesture.  


Dear god, Bulma shrieked as she ran to them, gasping as she looked down at Zarbon and Vegeta. Did you do this, Radditz?  


Radditz paled. No, of course not! he protested. They must have done it to each other.  


I thought they were friends or something, a new male voice said, and Zarbon felt the grass beside him shift as someone kneeled there. A scarred face looked down at him, dark eyes concerned.  


I think they are, Yamcha, Bulma replied, coming over to gaze down at Zarbon, her face twisted with distaste. But why would they do this?  


Radditz's eyes were shooting daggers at Yamcha. I don't know, he admitted.  


Well why are you standing around? Get Vegeta into a tank this instant! I don't want my technology deal to be ruined just because of some grudge match, Bulma ordered angrily.  


Are you okay? Yamcha asked, his eyes moving over Zarbon's injuries.  


Zarbon's brows lowered just a fraction in confusion. Why would this Earthling care? I might be eventually, Zarbon said, coughing.  


Yamcha gave a low whistle. Man, I'm sorry, but you look like crap. Ruined a nice pair of pants, too, he said.  


Zarbon laughed, honestly amused. Yes, I know, he sighed, watching Radditz pick up Vegeta out of the corner of his eye.  


Listen, we have to get you inside too. Will you let me help you? I know sometimes you aliens seem to have this weird pride thing going on, Yamcha asked gently.  


Zarbon laughed again, the sound turning into a cough as blood passed onto his lips from his throat. I'm not a Saiyan, he replied. I'll take what help I can get.  


Yamcha said with a broad smile, and reached down, grabbing Zarbon underneath the armpits and hauling him up to standing. He extended one of Zarbon's arms and positioned himself underneath it, holding Zarbon up as they walked slowly towards the house.  


So when were you healed? Zarbon asked. Last time I saw you you were lying in a bed trying to get Vegeta to blast the hell out of you.  


Yamcha glanced over at him and laughed, shifting his grip when he saw Zarbon wince. Yeah, it's a bad habit of mine, he admitted. Bulma put me in a tank once one was free, and then I had to run some errands.  


Zarbon smiled weakly and hung his head, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. You Earthlings are so odd, he whispered.  


Don't doubt that, Yamcha snorted. You folks aren't exactly normal yourselves.  


Zarbon tried to reply but was taken in a fit of coughing instead. Blood dribbled from his lips and ran onto his chin. Yamcha's face darkened in a concerned frown. We've got to get you taken care of fast, he said softly, a gentle glow of power surrounding them both, and they lifted off the ground, picking up speed as they got to the house.  


Thank you, Zarbon said and quietly passed out.  


* * *

He woke up to the woman's screeching, his eyes fluttering open slowly as he inwardly winced at the sound. What do you mean, you took it apart? she screamed, shaking a fist.  


I thought your alien friends were done fighting, Dr. Brief's voice replied. I didn't think it'd hurt to do a little examination.  


But you BROKE it, Dad! Bulma shrieked again, throwing her hands up in exasperation. They could die now!  


Dr. Briefs stood up and set down the screwdriver he held in his hand, turning around and gazing at the tank he had started to disassemble. How was I supposed to know that they'd try to kill each other, Bulma? he asked softly, raising an eyebrow.  


Bulma groaned and put a hand to her head. And you didn't pay attention when you were taking it apart?  


Dr. Briefs shrugged. Guess not. Alien technology is just too fascinating.  


Bulma said with a sigh, running a hand through her hair. If their asshole leader dies the technology agreement will fall through.  


Yamcha offered, standing to the side and still supporting Zarbon. Why don't you put the little guy in the working tank now? He's hurt worse and you don't have a lot of time.  


Bulma turned around and looked at Radditz, who was standing there cradling Vegeta's broken body in his arms. Putting a hand to her forehead she sighed. Yes, go ahead and put Vegeta in now. So what do we do about Zarbon?  


Let him die, Radditz snarled.  


Zarbon raised his head. he said weakly. What do you have against me? Are you still angry about what I did to you on Arlia?  


Radditz's face contorted in anger. Not only that but you helped destroy Vejiitasei! he spat, eyes blazing.  


Bulma paled and turned to stare at Zarbon. You're the one who almost killed Radditz? she gasped, putting her fingers to her mouth. You helped destroy their home planet?  


Zarbon sighed, shaking his head almost imperceptibly. Yes, I almost killed him, but it was just on orders. Nothing personal, you know how the warrior business goes. As for Vejiitasei, I had nothing to do with it other than I worked for the person who ordered it done, he replied, voice exhausted.  


Bulma, let up on him, okay? Yamcha interjected. I think I can help this one out. Are you gonna make it for a little while? he asked Zarbon.  


Zarbon replied, bowing his head as Yamcha lowered him gently into a chair.  


Great. Sit tight. It's late, but I bet Goku's still up. He'll be able to help, Yamcha said, looking at Bulma.  


She was rubbing her temples. Fine, whatever. Radditz, put Vegeta in the functioning tank. Radditz nodded and moved to do as she said, but her eyes followed Yamcha as he waved at her with a wink and darted out of the room.  


Zarbon sighed and put his head back, feeling the flow of blood from his injuries slow down as clotting took place. Bulma angrily ushered her father from the room and stood, looking down at the pieces of the tank's circuitry lying on the ground. Her blue eyes rose to meet his, and he was able to read her fear there. She apparently wasn't afraid of Radditz in the least, and she didn't seem to be too afraid of Vegeta either. He fought the urge to smile at her and sighed, instead concentrating on staying alive.  


I can help, Radditz said, suddenly very close behind her.  


Bulma turned and found that he was only inches away, his dark eyes looking down at her, the hard edges of his expression softening. With what? she asked hopelessly.  


With the tank, he replied, gesturing. My father was sort of a scientist, and one of my hobbies used to be repairing broken equipment for Freeza's Empire.  


Bulma's eyes sparkled with interest. she said, voice excited. Can you fix it? Will you?  


Radditz smiled. he said, kneeling and peering into the panel. You see, your father has taken out the fluid injection protocols, and this thing is what calculates the genetic structure of the patient. This goes here, he said, snapping a small piece into place, but some wiring is missing.  


Bulma bent, staring into the panel with him. Wow, great, she breathed.  


Zarbon scowled, the motion hurting as small cuts on his face were contorted. Shouldn't someone start Vegeta's tank? he interrupted. Technology eggheads were always so scatterbrained.  


Bulma stood up straight and glanced at him, blushing. Oh, right, she said, dashing over to the tank and punching in some data. When she was done she placed a hand on the glass, watching as the tank began to fill with the blue liquid. Did he want you to kill him? she asked Zarbon softly.  


Zarbon lowered his gaze, relaxing into the chair as far as his wounds would let him. he replied.  


Bulma nodded and turned away, letting her fingers trail down the cool glass of the tank before her arm fell to her side. I see, she said. Thanks for your help, Radditz. I'll get you that wiring, she said, and quietly left the room.  


Radditz straightened and watched her go, his hands paused in their motions. No problem, he muttered, staring at where she had been for long moments before resuming his work.  


* * *

Hey, there, wake up, a voice said gently.  


Zarbon let his eyes flutter open, startled for a moment as black eyes gazed down upon him. What was a Saiyan doing waiting on him? Then realization broke over him like a wave; it wasn't a Saiyan at all, but that scarred Earth man, Yamcha. What's happened? he muttered, unwilling to muster the strength it took to speak loudly.  


The Earthling smiled uneasily, a little crease appearing between his brows and the skin tightening at the corners of his eyes. I went to try and get some senzu beans for you, but it turns out that they're all gone, he said, blushing. Sorry about that. I'm a little embarrassed.  


Zarbon shook his head slightly, closing his eyes to indicate it was not a problem. How's the Prince?  


Yamcha blinked, a shadow of a scowl passing over his face for just an instant. You mean Vegeta? He's still in the tank and probably will be for at least two more days, if Bulma's calculations are right, he replied. That Radditz guy's working on undoing the damage Dr. Briefs inflicted on the other machine, but it still might take a while to get you into a tank.  


That's fine, Zarbon said, moving his golden gaze over the scarred face. So why are you here? This isn't your house, is it? Are you Bulma's mate?  


Again a blush appeared on the man's cheeks and his dark eyes darted away. No, I'm not Bulma's husband and this isn't my house. She'd be taking care of you herself but she always mumbles some lame excuse and wanders off. I think she's afraid of you.  


So you get her offal? Zarbon said, beginning to raise an eyebrow but stopping when he realized it hurt too much.  


Yamcha shrugged. I guess. That's the way it's always been. But I don't really mind. Heck, you're not the one that's tried to kill me time and time again, and besides, you seem to have good fashion sense, although I don't think I would have worn those shoes with the cargoes.  


Zarbon barked a bitter laugh. I really liked those pants. Mrs. Briefs picked out the shoes, though. You know, though, that if it came to it I would have to kill you on Vegeta's orders.  


Yamcha's face fell and he sighed. Yeah, I know. But I know that you'd just be doing your job, as is honorable. It would be Vegeta that would have to shoulder the consequences.  


Zarbon tried to smile. I don't think you have to worry, so long as you keep your mouth shut and stay out of his way. Killing you would endanger the technology swap, after all.  


So it would, Yamcha replied, mouth pressing into a tight smile and his eyes wandering away. Zarbon watched as the Earthling's gaze went out into the hallway, where Bulma's shape flickered past followed by the hulking mass of Radditz. Yamcha's face became taught and his eyes hard, his jaw setting itself more tightly. Zarbon sighed inwardly, hoping that Yamcha wouldn't anger Radditz as well. Sure, he thought Bulma was pretty too, but he didn't think she was anything worth risking solar safety over. Things could only get worse.  


Well, I don't want to keep you, Zarbon interjected, interrupting Yamcha's thoughts.  


Eh? Oh, no problem. Is there anything I can get you? the Earthling replied, crossing his arms loosely over his chest.  


Replace my pants, Zarbon said with a chuckle, watching Yamcha's face break out in a charming grin. No, honestly, do you people have any good painkillers?  


Yamcha's face became solemn once again. Sure, right away, he replied, and began to walk from the room.  


Zarbon muttered after him, closing his eyes once again.  


* * *

They must have been some painkillers, considering he didn't even wake up until he was actually lifted into the air. He blinked awake in confusion, turning his head to the side weakly and trying to focus his eyes. The pills Yamcha had been giving him were working like a charm, and he was having trouble pushing his thoughts past the clouds that seemed to have formed in his head. Where are we going? he managed to croak, squinting to try and identify who carried him.  


The tank, a deep voice growled, and he realized with surprise that it was Vegeta's voice.  


You're healed? Zarbon asked, turning his head and honing in on two dark splotches in the Saiyan's face that he figured would be the eyes.  


Vegeta replied sharply. I'm fine. And you?  


Zarbon heard himself giggle, the sound seeming far away as his head began to fog up again. The Earthlings put me on some grand painkillers, he chortled.  


Vegeta shifted Zarbon's weight in his arms. Very well, so long as they don't make you ill.  


Zarbon giggled again. Vegeta, I'm half dead. Being ill is the least of my worries.  


A sigh wafted from the Saiyan and Zarbon felt the younger man's shoulders move with the action. I know, Vegeta said quietly. When you're better we'll train, right?  


Of course, Zarbon asserted. I have lots of pointers to give you. You're strong now, but you could be even stronger.  


I know that too, Vegeta growled, and Zarbon heard something whir as he was gently set down and leaned against something smooth. Now what do you want from me?  


Zarbon felt a smile twist his dry, cracked lips. Try on those outfits, he said weakly. He coughed faintly and heard Vegeta's sigh as the door to the tank closed and the fluid sloshed around his hands. Was he wearing his clothes? He didn't want them to be even more ruined and began to shift his weight, but before he knew it the mouthpiece inserted itself and his head lolled to the side as he drifted off to sleep again.  


* * *

  
He was stopped in the hall by a soft clearing of a throat. He hadn't noticed the faint signature of body heat in the corridor until then, and he turned around abruptly, silently berating himself for being so careless. It did not do to be preoccupied and lax when on an alien planet. Then he caught the smell of the observer- that light, clean scent of the woman laced slightly with the tang of tension and fear. The corner of his mouth curved upward as those emotional aromas reached his nostrils. She had every reason to fear him, reasons he would hopefully get a chance to make realities. What do you want? he said smoothly, bringing up a hand and examining the seams of his glove.  


What was that about? she asked, stepping out into the light, her arms crossed over her breasts.  


He forgot for a moment to answer her. She was wearing the shortest garment he had ever seen, a satiny, shiny affair that bared her to only a couple of inches below her groin and belted at the waist. The heat in her smell had a ripeness to it that he couldn't describe or comprehend, and for a moment he was speechless and confused. Why was he getting all these strange scent signals from her? Then he looked up and caught her sky blue eyes, shadowed in the dim light, and hatred filled him again, erasing his momentary lapse. None of your business, he growled, letting his eyes slide away.  


She scowled, her lower lip jutting out just the tiniest bit like an overripe piece of fruit. I think it is, she countered sharply. You might be a pain in the ass, but you're a potentially profitable pain in the ass, and if you die I would lose so many opportunities. After all, no one else is likely to realize the full potential of your half-developed technology, so I'd like to get it done right now while you're still breathing. Besides, that Zarbon guy is the only one who seems to have the faintest idea of what is going on on this planet, and if you were to lose him you'd be up the creek without a paddle.  


He blinked at her, confused again. What was this creek and paddle business? His etched scowl deepened as her impertinence finally struck him. You had better focus on taking care of yourself. Anger me and your little friends won't be able to protect you.  
He heard he swallow and the sharp scent of fear emanated from her more strongly, but he watched her set her jaw and scowl back at him. I don't care, Vegeta. I don't need anyone to protect me. Anger me, little prince, and you don't get your scouters.  


His back stiffened and his stomach twisted as he realized she was right. He really couldn't just haul off and start destroying things until he had her technology figured out. Speaking of which, he really should speak to Radditz about it. The other Saiyan had been working on it, after all. What surprises me, woman, is that anyone would think a noisy beast like you worth protecting, he sneered, lips parting in a jeer.  


Her big blue eyes blinked rapidly and the smell of fear was replaced by rage. He watched with interest as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, visibly forcing her shoulders to relax as she composed her features. All I want to know, Vegeta, is why you fought him. I thought you two were important to one another, and if you care about a person violence is the absolute last thing you want to inflict upon them. Listen, I don't know much about real Saiyans. Goku's the closest thing we've had to it, and I'm sure you can admit that he's not typical of your race by any means. Why do you keep getting into these horrible fights? Do you have some sort of death wish?  


He felt a shudder wrack his body as she spoke aloud his deepest belief- that he would die, and soon. It was the same sort of hopelessness he had felt as a boy, when Radditz and Nappa had been shipped off by Freeza and he was left to fend off Freeza's experiments all by himself. Why do you care? he snarled, leaning toward her and letting his rage build.  


She blinked at him again, her face suddenly twisting into a smile as she shrugged. You know what, I don't care, she said, and turned on her heel to stalk down the hall.  


He merely watched her go, waiting until the last vestiges of her light scent were gone from the hallway and the sight of her white legs finally dimmed from view. He had thought himself rid of the curse of her eyes in his head when he arrived on Earth, yet the image continued to haunt him. Now it seemed as if she had found yet another way into his head. His face crumpled in a scowl and he moved off down the hall, feeling a deep need for fresh air after being cooped up in a tank for several days.  


As he walked out the kitchen door he was struck by the brightness of the night, the stars providing plenty of silvery light for him tomake his way into the yard without having to strain his superior nighttime vision. A glance at the constellations made him smile and he turned his head to comment to Zarbon, only to have blank silence meet his ears. He looked up at the stars again and realized how accustomed he had become to having the alien at his side, and now that alien was in a tank because of him. Not that Zarbon didn't deserve it, but then again it had been Zarbon that had beaten him. He had sorely underestimated Zarbon, and even if he hadn't, and had killed his aide, it would have been a great loss. He was coming to understand through this whole damnable technology swap with that harpy of a human woman that Zarbon's skills were indispensable. He sighed and took a step; no matter what else happened, no matter how much he accomplished utilizing Zarbon's skills, nothing could take away the sense that he would die when the time came to fight Freeza. Not that it mattered, since that was his goal anyway, but still...  


Lost, Prince? a gruff voice said from above him. He looked up and saw the Namekian floating in the air, brawny green arms crossed over his chest and his forbidding glare directed from underneath a turban.  


What do you want, green man? Vegeta snarled.  


The Namekian smiled, exposing sharp teeth. You've got quite a bit of power, he said, voice rough.  


Vegeta felt a rash of rage pass through him, then regained control and relaxed his shoulders as the feeling slowly left him. I know, Vegeta said, calmly regarding the Namekian. The green man regarded him right back, their eyes locking and slowly testing one another.  


Finally the Namekian barked a laugh, his white cape snapping in the night wind. We're a lot alike, you and I, he said with a wry smile.  


Vegeta scowled. How do you mean? he asked coolly, trying not to betray his curiosity.  


The Namekian shook his head, a half-smile still on his face as the white teeth flashed in the starlight, his body slowly drifting upward and away.  


Vegeta took a step forward, his scowl deepening. What do you mean? he demanded, but found himself looking at an empty space in the sky. The Namekian had gone. 


	29. Chapter 28

Ch. 28

But other than that things have been peaceful, Nappa said with an angry sigh.  


Vegeta let his mouth twist in a small smile at the Commander's disappointment. I'm not sorry to hear it, Nappa. You don't seem to understand that we'll need a unified empire when we fight Freeza. To me this altercation on Tournrak is most distressing. See that it is taken care of at once, he said sternly.  


Nappa's eyes widened, his heavy jaw dropping a little. Well, Vegeta, he growled from the communicator screen, his cheeks beginning to stain with pink, Most of our troops are either on Wharlo or Urstece. There was an uprising against the ruler we dealt with there.  


Vegeta's features darkened. Was that where the entire system was already under one command? he asked quietly.  


Nappa nodded his shiny head. Yes, sir, that would be the Vemben system. Vemben Five and Six.  


And exactly _why _wasn't this uprising put down by our troops right away? In fact, Nappa, why wasn't the ruler deposed as soon as we realized its popularity was gone?  


Nappa stared at him for a few moments before bowing his head and mumbling an apology. I'm sorry, Vegeta, he rumbled, not raising his eyes.  


Vegeta looked down and saw that his arm was shaking with the force with which he was clenching his fist. Is this what I can expect from you, Nappa? he hissed quietly. Is this complete, total, and utter incompetence the norm in your performance?  


N-no, sir, Nappa stammered, features going white.  


Then, dammit, Nappa, see that this is taken care of immediately! Vegeta shouted, bringing his fist down on the console, bending the metal and sending sparks into the air. He watched as Nappa's jaw worked noiselessly, the big Saiyan's meaty face pale and blank with fear. Vegeta snarled and made a spitting gesture in his disgust. All right, Nappa, that's it. I'm sending the ship to Tournrak right now.  


But, Prince Vegeta, what about you and Radditz? Nappa blurted.  


Vegeta clenched his teeth, hissing through them as he spoke. Zarbon, Radditz, and I will take pods back to Arlia when our business here is finished, he spat. See that this sort of thing doesn't happen in the future!  


Yes, sir, Nappa stammered, moving his arm across his chest in the Saiyan salute, and Vegeta angrily terminated the signal. Sparks were still flying from the console where he had hit it, casting strange, warped shadows in the well-lit room. He stared at it for a few moments, almost forgetting what had caused them before he came to himself enough to look about for a servant. One of the downfalls of having a full communicator setup in his private quarters was he had to actually go search for someone to clean up after him. He stormed into the hallway and barked orders at the nearest soldier to take care of the communicator damage and headed down to the bridge.  


Once there he accosted a bluish saurian who had been serving as the commander of the vessel. You are going to take this ship and go to Tournrak at once, he ordered sharply.  


The saurian bowed and spoke without standing upright. Yes, sir, it said, But might I respectfully remind His Majesty that this ship is low on supplies and armaments for such a mission.  


Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. What? What sort of pathetic excuse is that? Why isn't this ship battle-ready at all times? he demanded.  


The saurian continued to bow. Your Excellency and Master Zarbon were all the weapons we needed, Sire, it said gently.  


Vegeta cocked his head to the side. Oh, of course. Well, then, what's the nearest planet under our control between here and Tournrak?  


Orec, Sire, it replied, slowly straightening up.  


Vegeta nodded and turned his back. Very well. Stop at Orec and pick up whatever supplies you need, on my official orders. We don't need bureaucracy at a time like this. Once you get there radio Atlia and let him know you plan to continue on to the battle zone. Have him inform the Commander of your actions. In the meantime, have someone gather Zarbon's and my things. Deposit them, along with three pods, on the lawn here in front of the ship. Leave a portable communicator and tell Atlia to only contact me in dire emergencies. I can't have my work here go to hell just because Nappa calls every time there's a fistfight.  


The saurian clicked its heels together and saluted. Yes, sir, it replied. Right away.  


Vegeta turned and looked the saurian up and down, the smallest hint of a smile twisting the corner of his mouth as he watched the ship commander start to tremble slightly. Very good. Speed be with you, he mumbled, and strode off the bridge.  


Two hours later the belongings and pods were deposited on the lawn and the ship was taking off, leaving Vegeta standing there alone in the grass with luggage piled around his ankles. The ground shook as the vessel rose into the air, quickly disappearing from sight with a thunderous clap as the sound barrier was broken. A few moments later people came running from the house and outbuildings, shading their eyes as they stared up at the sky. After throwing cursory glances at the man and his luggage nearly everyone went back inside, apparently having decided that the excitement was over. Vegeta scowled in disapproval and looked around, not having a clue what to do next but not wanting to admit it.  


What in the hell was that? a shrill voice sounded through the air, and he turned to see the blue-haired woman storming over to him. Vegeta, what is going on here? she demanded.  


Well, woman, if you had half a brain you'd see that my spaceship has taken off, he said snidely.  


Her blue eyes widened, chills running over her skin like insects. she gasped in disbelief. It took off without you on it?  


His mouth twisted into a sneer. That would seem to be the case, wouldn't it? he retorted. I can't believe you're the human who managed to alter Radditz's scouter. With your mental capacity I'm surprised you can even say my name.  


And I'll curse your name too, she growled. How in the hell are you going to get home?  


So eager to be rid of us already? he said with a smile. Well, maybe we'll just leave now and take our technology with us.  


His eyes narrowed as she broke out in a grin. And how do you propose to do that? she snickered, pointing to the massive amounts of luggage surrounding him.  


He growled under his breath and silently cursed her when something occurred to him. Well, you'll just have to encapsulate it all if you want to be rid of me, won't you?  


She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and scowled at him angrily. I'll have to start work on that straightaway, she growled to herself, her glare full of daggers. So where do you intend to stay until we've finished with each other?  


Another evil smile unfurled across his sharp features and he raised an arm, making a slight gesture at the main building. Oh, I think you'll just have to figure something out, he replied quietly.  


Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped nearly to her chest. You're going to stay here? she gasped. But you can't stay at my house!  


He raised an eyebrow and continue to smile. Radditz is already staying there and you seem to have more than ample room for Zarbon and me. Are you honestly going to give a third-class soldier better lodging than the Saiyan Prince? he said softly, taking a few steps toward her.  


Little prickles of apprehension traced themselves up her spine as he approached. she growled, eying him warily. Who knew what would happen, but she feared the worst. She was absolutely positive that her home would be a smoking pile of rubble within the week. But I'm not carrying your luggage.  


His smile twisted a little and he nodded. You're too puny for it anyway, he replied, his dark eyes locked onto hers.  


For a moment she forgot where she was, the endless black of his gaze sucking her up, coating her with darkness. Uh, whatever, she replied absently, and turned toward the house, unable to believe her bad luck. Follow me.  


He scowled and stood his ground, planting his hands on his hips.  


Sensing that he wasn't right behind her she turned to him and scowled right back, her full lips turning down at the corners in displeasure. she snapped.  


He waved a hand at the equipment surrounding him. What about this? Don't you have servants to take care of this sort of thing? he said imperiously.  


She narrowed her eyes. Yes, they're called garbage men, she growled, then snorted as she surveyed the sheer amount of parcels. Her eyes flickered back to his displeased expression, the mouth a little puckered in his sour face. Well, I suppose I can come up with something, she began, but then something occurred to her. Since you can't handle them yourself, she finished, running her tongue over the back of her front teeth in anticipation.  


Her words worked like a charm. She watched as Vegeta's spine stiffened and his eyebrow twitched in some unexpressed emotion. Snarling silently he turned and glared at his belongings, making her gasp as they slowly rose, one by one, into the air and hovered there in a line behind him. Get a move on, woman, he snarled.  


She shut her mouth, which had been hanging wide open, and smiled to herself. Her little plan had worked like a charm. Idly she wondered if he could pick up heavy machinery- maybe he or Radditz would be of use in the old machine shop. Glad to see you're able to do something useful, she said lightly, and sauntered toward the house.  


* * *

  
He had followed her up several staircases and down numerous hallways before finally arriving at a destination. These will be your quarters, she said, pointing to a moderately-sized room with an adjoining bathroom. Just put your stuff wherever you see fit. He glared at her without saying anything and several of the containers floated into the room and settled on the floor. She glanced behind him and noticed a long line of belongings still left. What about those? she asked, pointing.  


Vegeta grimaced. he grumbled. You've never met a worse clotheshorse.  


Bulma smiled. Well, he does always look great. Unless, of course, you count the times when he comes back after you've tried to kill him. Vegeta grunted and turned his head to the side. She shrugged and smiled to herself. She was starting to enjoy goading him. Perhaps she had found a new hobby. So I suppose we should get a room for him, too, she said softly, thinking aloud as she tapped herself in the cheek. Okay, how about here? she said, going a few doors down.  


Vegeta peeked in the room. This room's twice the size of mine! he declared, his eyes widening in surprise. How dare you give him a bigger room!  


Bulma shrugged. He has more stuff than you do. I thought you were a warrior, Vegeta. Aren't warriors not supposed to care about the material?  


Vegeta narrowed his eyes and took a step closer. Are you implying that Zarbon is a less-than-model warrior? he said quietly.  


She tried to ignore the ice that raced up her spine as he approached. Of course not, she replied, her courage rapidly running out. She must remember in the future not to toy with him for so long unless she wanted to get hurt. After all, he beat you to a pulp. Vegeta's face twisted and she thought for a moment that he was going to strike her, but instead he just turned his gaze away. Listen, if you really want the bigger room you can have it, but you'll have to go down the hall to use the bathroom. I just thought you'd prefer privacy over space.  


He turned his attention to her, his dark gaze a little puzzled. How would she know something like that? My accommodations are just fine but don't ever presume to know what I'd prefer, Earthling.  


She shrugged again. Fine. I just figured that you'd want some time alone, being an emperor and all. I'd imagine you don't get much time alone. After all, I certainly don't, and I'm only the president.  


He inclined his head, not taking his eyes off of hers. He had forgotten she held such an important position on this planet. _Diplomacy,_ he almost heard Zarbon say behind him. Then these will do very well for us, he said coldly.  


She nodded, feeling the coldness in her spine slowly melt. Disaster had been averted once again. Okay, great. Radditz is about three doors down the hall, but he's at Goku's right now. If you need anything just help yourself. You know where the kitchen is and your room is stocked with clean towels and linens. Anything else?  


He glanced at her for a brief moment more and slightly turned his nose up in the air, watching as Zarbon's belongings floated past them and into the room. he replied.  


She sighed. If only you were that useful all the time, she said, watching him stiffen. Well, like I said, just make yourself at home, she continued, looking him over. You know, she said, You're filthy. Leaning forward, she sniffed him cautiously. He was stinky, no doubt about it, but underneath it all was a smell that tugged at her abdomen and did funny things to her knees. She was close enough to him to feel the body heat radiating off of his strong neck and she watched for a moment as his heart beat slowly and steadily away in the artery she saw there. Backing up hastily she put her hand to her face and stared at him, blushing. Uh, go take a bath, stinky she murmured with a giggle, poking at his chest, feeling something inside her quail as her finger encountered rock-hard muscle. The color rose to her face even further and she glanced up into his eyes, his expression softened in his confusion. Suddenly it felt as if the room was closing in on her and she felt the urgent need for fresh air. Gotta go. Have fun, she muttered, and turned to walk down the hall as quickly as she could.  


He watched her retreating back in utter confusion, not understanding why her mood had changed so suddenly. One moment she was being combative and the next she was blushing and halfway batting those big blue eyes of hers...was she healthy? Was something wrong with her? He scowled suddenly. He didn't care whether or not anything was wrong with her; he only cared if he got his technology. Muttering curses in her direction, he returned to his room to take a shower.  


He was still wondering what was wrong with her when he got out of the shower, drying off with a burst of ki after glancing at the plush towels hanging to the left of the shower. Looking around the bathroom, he decided that perhaps the towels were worth something after all and he snatched one, balling it up and wiping water vapor off of the wall-length mirror. Leaning over he examined his collarbones carefully, searching for the hairline scars only he knew were there, the two identical slits equidistant from his supersternal notch. Two more of the same sort of scars ran across the rise of his pectorals, so small that they could barely be seen except for when the light hit them just right. Turning, he examined his wrists and above his knees, moving so that the light fixtures' product hit them so that the scars were visible there as well. He slammed an open hand down on the counter and glared at himself in the mirror, watching the flames of hell burn in his own eyes as he stared at his reflection. Freeza will pay, he snarled to himself, and gave the scars one last look before opening the door and sliding out of the bathroom.  


The colder air of the bed chamber hit his bare skin like a slap as he entered the room, but after being confronted with the disarray he encountered in the center of the chamber he barely noticed the chill. His frown intensified as he realized that all his worldly belongings were stuffed into the space crates, and he didn't even know what was in them. Certainly more than he would have brought if he would have packed it himself. Casting around he found one he thought would be useful, but upon opening it he realized it contained his ceremonial armor and the heavy red cape he had taken off the Arlian tyrant who had preceded him. He took it out of the box and laid it on the bed; it was just as well they had packed it, for if the woman really was some kind of president he was sure he would have to use it. Opening another crate he found a portable communicator, some Arlian weapons, and a few more technological odds and ends. He smiled; he would have to keep the woman's pale fingers out of this crate for sure. He could already see her blue eyes twinkle devilishly at the thought of new gadgets. The smile fell from his face immediately. Damn her, she always seemed to be in his head one way or another, whether it be her clear eyes, her white skin, or that peculiar, changeable scent of hers. He couldn't wait until she had fulfilled her purpose and he could kill her. He locked the crate again, resetting the locking code, and set it aside. Just let her try and break into that one. Someone on the ship had packed a whole crate of gloves, another of boots, and two more of armor, not to mention the plethora of different bodysuits he found himself faced with. Sighing, he picked out a soft black one that was a little more loosely-fitting than his usual, tossing on a chestplate to go with it and grabbing a pair each of gloves and boots. No reason to go running about the house a mess, he supposed. He located a closet and put everything away, making sure the gadgets were hidden, but in a spot that he could see from anywhere in the room. That would hopefully foil her if she ever worked up the nerve to ransack his room. He sort of hoped she would, for that would give him a concrete excuse to blast her into the next dimension. In a matter of moments he had everything stored and sat on the edge of the massive bed, looking around the room. Now what? Zarbon was in a tank, Radditz was off with his traitor brother, and the woman was off running errands or something, so he couldn't even torment her. What else was there to do? He stood up and paced the room a few times before becoming agonizingly bored. He supposed he could meditate like Zarbon was always nagging him to, but the thought just wasn't appealing. Snorting, he opened the door and stuck his head out, looking in both directions before stepping out into the hall. Cautiously opening his senses to weak ki, he realized that most of the private wings of the house were currently unoccupied. So, exploring it would be, it seemed. A twisted smile wound its way across his face and he started off down the hallway.  


He padded softly down the hallways, levitating when he thought his boots would click against the floor and create unnecessary noise. His eyes searched out every nook and cranny, his warrior's instincts taking over as he mentally mapped the premises. Doors passed by on the right and left and he counted them, peeking in when the doors were open a crack and taking note of the rooms' contents. Many of the rooms were merely quarters for guests and others were obviously storage, but he had realized that the woman had not led him astray; his and Zarbon's accommodations were among the best, his being the most private indeed. He felt his brow crease as his scowl plunged deeper and he spun away from the vacant rooms with a growl. Racing down the hall he managed to push most conscious thought from his skull until he found himself stopped in front of a familiar door. What strange impulse had brought him here? Closing his eyes for a second, Vegeta took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through his nose, placing his hand on the door and pushing it slowly inward. Light brushed against his eyelids and he lifted them, staring straight ahead at the floating form of the tank-bound Zarbon. The alien's slanted eyes were shut, the lashes making dark shadows on his cheeks as the light played across his perfect features in the near-motionless water. A glance at the status screen told him that Zarbon wouldn't be out for another day or two- it seemed that Zarbon had indeed paid for his arrogance, although he was wounded so badly because he had pushed himself too hard when tired. Radditz's attack hadn't helped, he'd heard. Vegeta found himself shaking his head slightly as it dawned on him that if he hadn't possessed Saiyan healing factors his own recovery would have been much, much longer than Zarbon's. Most likely a week or more. That bastard had nearly killed him. A smile flickered across his face; he most likely deserved it. Well, that would all be taken care of when Zarbon was recovered. Vegeta would make sure that there would never be a reason for Zarbon to be able to win against him ever again, and what better way than to be taught by the opponent? Vegeta slowly extended a hand and touched the cool glass of the rejuvenation tank, feeling its smooth surface beneath the fabric of his gloves. He narrowed his eyes as he peered at Zarbon through the blue liquid, the green hair spreading out like spider webs from behind the stately face. What should I do now, Zarbon? Vegeta whispered, still scowling at the floating form. He gently reached out with his mind but met only silence. Zarbon was very, very unconscious. Damn you, he whispered again, dropping his hand, and turned on his heel to leave the room.  


After seeing Zarbon he realized he didn't really feel up to breaking into rooms and snooping about and so he merely wandered the halls, waiting for an opportunity to entertain himself. As he stalked about he passed a room that was filled with electronic equipment, sleek and black in fitted cases, shelves abounding. That sparked his interest and he scanned the room, finding it empty. There was a comfortable-looking piece of furniture placed in front of the main case, piled with little cushions. The color didn't suit him, but he figured for once that beggars couldn't be choosers. He entered the room cautiously, glancing about for any sort of surveillance devices, then went over to the cushiony thing and sat down, leaning back with a sigh as the cushions folded his body into themselves. In the case in front of him was something that resembled a communicator screen but had several cables running out of the back and appeared to be connected to various pieces of machinery. Once box in particular seemed to be of importance, its position directly below the screen. The box was fairly narrow, with a slot in the front and blinking numbers on a little screen beside it. Glancing at the cushion next to him he saw what he assumed to be a remote control. He had possessed enough remote controls in his lifetime to recognize one, and so if the thing next to him wasn't a remote control he figured he'd have to destroy it to erase all proof of his ignorance. Picking it up, he balanced it in his hand, feeling its weight and wondering to what degree of advancement its components were created from. The remote was absolutely teeming with little buttons that had all sorts of little names written above them, like VCR, TV, CD, DVD to name a few. Shrugging, he saw a button marked power' and pushed it with his thumb. The screen flickered to life, images of people dashing to and fro, including not a few scantily-clad women. Frowning, he pushed the TV button, then the power once again. The screen went black. So the screen-box was the TV. He pressed the VCR button and the power button. The thinner box whirred to life but nothing else happened. His scowl intensified and he turned on the TV once again. He was about to throw the remote aside as useless when he noted that one section of the device was set aside for VCR function. A right-pointing arrow was set at the center of it and so he pressed the button. The VCR made a faint grinding noise and suddenly the images of the scantily-clad women disappeared, an image of a vehicle exploding replacing it on the TV. His curiosity aroused, he tried the other buttons. The images sped up, slowed down, paused, or stopped altogether depending on what button he pressed. So the VCR was some sort of recordable device. Interesting. He pressed one last button, one with an upward-pointing triangle with a line under it. The VCR made a dreadful sound and out popped a black box, apparently some sort of cassette. Vegeta slid off the couch and reached out to grab the cassette, hefting the black plastic gently. His gaze slid over to another shelf and he saw that many similar items lined the shelves, all in colored paper sleeves, some with pictures and some with just decorations. Standing, he moved over to the shelves and picked a few of the things up. Most outstanding film of the century! A plus! the text on the back of one sleeves read. So, these things were films, made for entertainment. Zarbon was right, the Earthlings had far too much time on their hands. Glancing around the room he sighed. He also had too much time on his hands. Perhaps he would give the TV and VCR a try. Going back to the couch he began to flip through TV channels, sampling sports, sitcoms, movies, cooking shows, cartoons, and immensely bored with it all. When he was thoroughly tired of the programs he shot a look at the window, surprised to see how dark it had gotten. He checked his senses- the blonde's energy was in the kitchen, the old man's in some far-off room, and the blue-haired woman's was nowhere to be found. So he was still on his own, it would seem. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with a gloved hand, nearly at the edge of his endurance. He wandered back to where the films were and selected one at random, shoving the cassette into the slot of the VCR. He returned to the couch and reclined, putting one arm behind his head as he eased down into the cushions and raising the remote to point at the VCR.  


Somehow he made it through the entire film. It was some long, drawn-out story about how two people who hated each other to the core ended up falling in love. He had nearly been bored to tears, but when he glanced at the clock he realized it had at least made two hours go by pretty quickly. How strange that humans sat around watching made-up stories instead of going out and making their own. Oh well, if they were all as bored as he was he supposed it made sense. He returned the cassette to its place and chose another at random. This one didn't have any sort of markings on the sleeve other than what he assumed to be the brand name of the cassette manufacturer. The actual cassette had no name on it either. Scowling, he popped it in the VCR and rewound it, swinging his foot back and forth over his opposite knee of his crossed legs as he waited. Finally the machine was finished and he pressed play, scowling as the film began.  


The movie started normally enough- he thought at first it was going to be another love story, with the boy and girl making eyes at each other in school. The girl's skirt seemed unusually short, but he dismissed that as some sort of fit of fashion that probably only Zarbon would understand. Then the boy stopped by the girl's class after school, picked up her books, and the two began to walk home. Vegeta suppressed a yawn, pressing the back of his glove to his mouth. Then, as the couple passed a hedge, the boy threw the books on the ground and turned to the girl, taking her shirt and ripping it open to expose her breasts. She gasped in surprise and he pushed her to the ground, ripping her clothes and throwing them aside as he spread her legs and worked himself in between them. The girl began to moan and clung to the boy. Vegeta's eyes opened wider and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he realized what he was watching. Earthlings even made shows out of their sexual rituals! He couldn't believe it, forgetting to blink as he stared at the screen in a mixture of horror and fascination. Was this the norm for the planet? The boy was grunting and sweating and the female certainly didn't seem to be having a good time. Was this what Zarbon had done with all the Kijaran females? Was that all that sex was- unconcealed violence? Suddenly the lights in the room turned on, breaking him out of his shock. Are you a big fan of porn flicks? a quiet voice said from behind him, the sound soft with humor as it floated around the room.  


Vegeta turned and felt his cheeks go even redder. Of course it had to be the damned woman, with his luck. Is that what you call this? You humans have far too much time on your hands, he accused, standing hastily and stopping the program.  
She shrugged, an amused smile winding its way across her full lips. Hey, not my problem. That tape must be one of Yamcha's. Never understood the appeal, myself.  


Vegeta snorted and shook his head, tossing the remote down on the couch. I'm not surprised. That man seems a rather base individual, he said coldly.  


Bulma scowled at him. Think whatever you want. Yamcha is a kind-hearted and lovely individual, she snapped, dashing over to the VCR and snatching the cassette. She rammed it into its case and replaced it on the shelf. Anyway, I'm back with the groceries and Mom's halfway through with making dinner. Be downstairs in about fifteen minutes, okay?  


Vegeta didn't reply, only stiffened as she brushed past him on her way out of the room. Once her footsteps receded down the hall he let his face break out in a feral snarl, cursing his horrible luck. Of course it would have to be her that caught him watching that movie! He boiled inside as he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it for several days. Dammit! After a few moments he felt himself calm, the blood slowly leaving his cheeks and his head clearing. Oh well, at least Zarbon would get a kick out of it. He seemed to like just about everything that had to do with humans. He found them annoying, but Zarbon was genuinely amused with them. Vegeta thought back to what he had seen on the tape. If the opportunity arose once Zarbon was better, he had some questions he wanted answered. He leaned over the couch and turned the TV off and smiled to himself in anticipation, leaving the room as the smells of dinner wafted down the hallway to his nose. 


	30. Chapter 29

Ch. 29

So what do you do for a living? Mrs. Briefs asked brightly. Radditz tells me you're some sort of ruler.  


Vegeta paused in the motion of putting the fork to his mouth, his dark eyes suddenly fixing themselves upon her. He lowered the fork and sat up straighter in his chair, his eyebrows twitching almost imperceptibly. Radditz is correct. I'm an emperor, he said coldly, then hunched again near his plate to resume eating.  


Well, that must be terribly exciting, Mrs. Briefs said enthusiastically. So I suppose you have all sorts of riches and power and whatnot.  


Vegeta chewed thoughtfully, never taking his eyes off of her, his gaze still treating her like a dangerous predator. I have several palaces and many resources at my disposal, yes, he replied without any apparent interest in conversing with her.  


Bulma sighed. Mom, just give it up, she mumbled, carefully taking another mouthful.  


Mrs. Briefs shook her head at her daughter. Honey, I'm just trying to get to know our charming guest better now since we didn't get a chance to talk last night at dinner, she protested gently. Bulma merely shrugged and kept eating. So what do you do in your spare time?  


Vegeta let his gaze slide over to her daughter, his black eyes narrowing like a wolf's as he looked at her. I kill things, he said quietly, so softly that only Bulma, who was sitting across from him, could hear his words.  


Mrs. Briefs asked.  


He cleared his throat. I said I train, he growled, his eyes breaking contact with Bulma and returning to the smiling woman. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Bulma had paled a little.  


It shows, my boy, Dr. Briefs offered. You're in outstanding shape.  


Vegeta ignored the old man altogether and continued to eat.  


You know, darling, we really should let Vegeta sample our culture while he's still here. After all, his friend is still hurt and Radditz is off at Goku's. The poor young man should have something to do, Mrs. Briefs said, laying her fork down and looking at her husband.  


The man nodded his grey head and smiled. Absolutely, dear, he said, continuing to eat without looking up.  


I know! his wife chortled, nearly standing in her seat as she clasped her hands together over her chest. We'll go to the opera!  


Bulma's mouth dropped open. she said sharply. There's no way you'll be able to drag him there!  


Vegeta's eyes narrowed again. Think not? he growled.  


Hell no! Bulma retorted, standing up so quickly she knocked over her chair and spilled her juice. They can hardly drag me to one of those things, let alone someone like you!  


What do you mean, someone like me? he asked her, voice hung with ice.  


Let's go tonight! Mrs. Briefs cried out in glee. I'll get the tailor over here to alter a tux for Vegeta and bring over a new gown for Bulma, she said to everyone at the breakfast table. It'll be fun, like a double date.  


Bulma's face went red and she began to shake. Mom, how dare you! she shouted, flinging a hand up in the air. I would never go on a double date with you two, and I would rather poke my own eyes out than go anywhere with Vegeta!  


Vegeta smiled. She had nearly made his decision for him. Anything to make her upset. I will go, he said to her mother, who smiled and clapped her hands in response.  


You will not, Bulma said, shocked.  


Come, woman, show some diplomacy, he said coolly, raising an eyebrow.  


She narrowed her eyes at him. Shut up, she snapped, and stormed away from the table.  


Don't worry, she'll come around, Dr. Briefs offered.  


Vegeta smiled cruelly. I have no doubt, he replied.  


* * *

He growled as he did the buttons up on the tuxedo, the end result of being prodded with measuring tape and needles all day. The tailor had nearly wet himself when he had seen Vegeta's tail and the alterations needed in the pants were almost more than the poor man could handle. Vegeta smiled as he remembered the man's distress. Gazing at himself in the mirror he ran a hand through his tower of hair and examined himself closely. There was no flaw in his appearance whatsoever and the black of the tux matched his eyes and hair perfectly. He scowled more intensely as he straightened the bow tie, hoping that he had tied it right. The little tailor had shown him how, but he hadn't really paid attention and was now regretting it. After the whole VCR episode yesterday he was not eager to have the woman pick at him any more. Damn these Earthlings for making him go to their stupid events, and damn Zarbon and Radditz for abandoning him so he had no excuse not to go. He snarled at himself in the mirror and turned off the lights, storming out of the room.  


He stood in the entryway of the house with the old man and his wife, both of whom were wearing light jackets against the cool spring night. The old man had his arm around her, his tuxedo slightly rumpled-looking against her crisp black gown. All three of them watched the stairs expectantly, waiting for Bulma. We're going to be late, Dr. Briefs mumbled, looking at his watch. Vegeta didn't turn to look at him, only stared up the stares angrily and tapped his foot on the floor, his tail unwinding from around his waist and lashing back and forth testily. A clicking of footsteps became louder from the upstairs hallway and a pink satin-covered foot appeared out of the darkness at the top of the stairs, the shoes descending the steps one at a time. Then the rest of her appeared on the stairs, her pink-gloved hands holding up the satin of her dress as she daintily descended, stopping halfway to stare down at the small group gathered there.  


Something strange happened to her breath when she looked down at the people waiting for her- it seemed to leave her gently and refuse to return. Her mother and father were in their typical formal theater-going dress, but Vegeta, well, she had to admit he looked really nice. Too bad he was so short, and the expression on his face was so sour, for the cut suited him well, accentuating his broad shoulders and slim waist. She watched as his tail, which had been lashing back and forth madly when she started her descent, stopped its motion stone cold when his eyes met her. She could have sworn that his spine stiffened a little bit, but the narrowing of his eyes belied his posture and she wasn't sure what to think. Sighing, she renewed her grip on her gown and continued to descend.  


Darling, you look lovely! Mrs. Briefs cooed at her daughter, reaching out and running her fingers through the mass of curls that framed Bulma's face. That color suits you so!  


Vegeta just grunted. He didn't see what was so great about the outfit. Zarbon would probably love it, for the way it draped across her chest was low enough to show the soft swell of her bosom but high enough to still be modest, the fabric folding gently from where it hung from the line of single faux diamonds that served as the straps. The soft, shiny fabric clung slightly to her hips before cascading to the floor and her diamond earrings dangled wildly as she turned her head to smile at her mother, the diamond at her throat resting in the notch at the top of her sternum and rising gently every time her heart beat. She spread her arms and turned around, smiling, to show her parents the rest of her dress and revealed the plunging back of the gown. The fabric hung from the straps and swooped upwards just a couple of inches above the cleft of her rear, exposing her smooth, soft expanse of back. Then the smell hit him- it was as if she had taken a bath in the juices of overripe flowers. Good gods, woman, you smell horrendous, he snarled, wrinkling his nose and turning his head to the side.  


Bulma turned to him and frowned, her pink lips pressing into a hard line. Shut up, Vegeta, she growled. It's called perfume. We don't all want to smell like farm animals, as you seem to.  


How many thousands of roses did you have to kill to smell like a rotting one? he sneered, wrapping his tail around his waist and putting his hands on his hips.  


Now, kids, Dr. Briefs interrupted, twitching his moustache from side to side. We need to get going or we'll be late. He turned and smiled at his wife, offering his arm. She took it with a broad smile of her own and they went out the door towards the vehicle awaiting them. Bulma turned and looked at Vegeta expectantly, but he merely looked her up and down, raised his nose in the air, and sauntered off towards the limo. Bulma ground her teeth, picked up the hem of her dress, and stormed after him, muttering curses under her breath.  


Several hours later the opera was over and they were leaving the theater, Dr. Brief's arm around his wife and Bulma and Vegeta right behind them. They stood out on the sidewalk and waited for their driver to come pick them up. So did you enjoy the opera? Bulma said sharply, scowling at him. He had sat through the entire thing without saying a word, his face cold and expressionless as he watched the performance. She had to admit that he had behaved far better than Yamcha ever had. Her old boyfriend had usually yowled complaints through the entire thing and hurried her out afterwards so they could go have a drink. Vegeta didn't seem inclined to go anywhere, just standing there with his hands in his pants pockets and scowling at everyone and everything.  


He glanced at her, the gaze full of belittling indifference. he mumbled, casting his eyes away from her and into the night sky. The lights of the city were so bright that he couldn't see the stars, couldn't discern in what sector Arlia was or where Vejiitasei should have been. The opera hadn't been bad and he could certainly admit that the performers had talent in their area, but he had little interest in such things. Their skills did not help them in any way that he could see, and he had found the whole thing quite pointless. It was just like the television programs had been, only a little better acted and less trite.  


Bulma scowled and pushed her lower lip out a little, unconscious she was doing it, and began to rub her arms with her hands, shivering in the cool breeze. she mumbled.  


Bulma, honey, are you cold? her mother asked.  


Yes, why don't you take my jacket? her father added.  


Bulma shook her head, the curls bouncing as she did so. No, Dad, you're not twenty anymore and I don't want you to catch cold, she replied, clenching her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering.  


Then why doesn't Vegeta give you his jacket? Mrs. Briefs chirped.  


Vegeta snapped back to reality at the mention of his name. he snapped.  


Why don't you lend Bulma your jacket? Dr. Briefs repeated for his wife.  


What for? Vegeta said testily.  


She's cold, Mrs. Briefs replied sadly.  


Vegeta glared at Bulma for a few seconds as if he was accusing her of not actually being cold and shivering just to inconvenience him, but then he shrugged off his tux jacket and placed it roughly on her shoulders, crossing his arms over his chest and flaring his nostrils angrily. Bulma scowled back but smoothed the sleeves down against her arms anyway, surprised at how warm the inside of the jacket was. Thank you, she murmured haltingly. He merely snorted in reply and turned his eyes back up to the sky, his shirt straining to accommodate his musculature. She realized that without the jacket on he actually looked pretty funny- the shirt didn't fit him well and his tail was sorely out of place wrapped around his cummerbund, but she supposed the tailor would have had to make a shirt especially for him to allow enough room for his muscular torso to look normal. Still, he looked pretty good. Radditz would look really great in a tuxedo. He was such a perfect height, and his face, although he scowled as often as Vegeta, didn't have that sour cast to it like the Prince's. Yes, Radditz would look wonderful indeed, and he sure was a heck of a lot nicer than Vegeta too. She found herself wondering if he would stay at Goku's forever and wished that he was standing there with them right now. He wouldn't have hesitated to offer her his jacket.  


Her thoughts were interrupted as the driver pulled up to the curb and ushered her family into the car. She slid into the seat across from Vegeta and fingered the fabric of his jacket. Is this clean? she said idly, taking the fabric between her index finger and thumb.  


Vegeta's scowl intensified but he didn't look her direction and kept staring out the window as the driver pulled into traffic. 

What do you mean? he snapped. Of course it's clean. I just got it today.  


She smiled cruelly. Oh, I just wondered. I know your propensity for watching Yamcha's movies and I just wanted to make sure you weren't wearing this when you saw them, she said quietly, looking at him through her eyelashes.  


He stiffened, not really understanding what she was implying but insulted nonetheless. Shut up, he growled, and they rode the rest of the way home in silence.  


* * *

Zarbon rose to consciousness slowly, feeling the water drain away from him as he spit out the mouthpiece and coughed. He opened his eyes partway and squinted as he tried to peer through the glass. There were a few people in the room, but he couldn't make out who. Groaning, he stood up and shook some of the water off of him, reaching up and wringing out his loose hair vigorously. Leaning against the side of the tank he sighed and waited for the tank to finish draining. The tanks always left him feeling groggy and nauseous and no matter how glad he was to be healed he never felt really good after his stint in the contraption. After what seemed like an eternity the fluid was finally gone and the hatch to the tank opened with a hiss.  


Welcome back to the world of the living, Vegeta said, standing in front of the door with his arms crossed over his chest.  


Zarbon growled in response and stumbled out of the tank. No thanks to you, he growled. So how have you been?  


Vegeta turned and motioned for Radditz to hand Zarbon some towels. It's been hell, Vegeta said coldly, watching Zarbon take the towels and begin to dry himself. I've been bored out of my gourd. I sent the ship to Tournrak because Nappa botched deployment of troops and I've had to deal with that horrible woman ever since.  


Zarbon watched as Radditz stiffened at the insult to Bulma. Interesting. So what has she had you doing? Zarbon mumbled as he dried his hair.  


Vegeta shuddered. Yesterday they made me go to the opera and the day before that all I did was watch TV and movies, he replied with a shake of his head.  


Radditz said. What did you watch?  


Vegeta's scowling became more intense. None of your business, he snarled, his cheeks turning a faint shade of red.  


Zarbon said, vaguely aware that something nasty had been narrowly averted, What happened with Tournrak?  


Yes, sire, how are we to get back without a ship? Radditz added.  


Vegeta shot an angry look at Radditz. Do you think I'm stupid enough to let us stay here without a way to get home? he snapped.  


Zarbon watched as Radditz quickly wiped his expression clean of the rage that had flashed across it and bowed his head. 

No, sir, he mumbled.  


Vegeta snorted. I kept three pods and brought in our belongings, he said to Zarbon. We'll be staying here. As for Tournrak, I can brief you on that later.  


Zarbon sighed and gathered up the wet towels. Very well, he murmured. Now what?  


We stay here until the technology deals are closed, Vegeta stated. I expect to start training with you as soon as you are ready.  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow. Training? Oh yes, of course. Can you give me a day? he asked. The tanks always play hell with my systems once I get out.  


Vegeta raised a hand and tapped his chin, apparently thinking. Very well. Tomorrow, then, he said.  


* * *

Radditz stopped outside the door to the room, pressing himself against the wall and listening. There, sweetie, you just stay there and I'll bring you some crackers, a melodious voice said.  


Thank you, ma'am, he heard Zarbon answer.  


Radditz clenched his teeth and leaned over, peering into the room with one eye. _Dammit_, he thought, seeing Mrs. Briefs hand Zarbon a cup of tea. She stood upright and began to walk toward the door, causing panic to rise within him. Without hesitation he levitated to the ceiling and flattened himself next to the light fixture, praying that she didn't look up. Her blonde head passed underneath him on her way to the kitchen and he let out the breath he had been holding, gently lowering himself to the floor once again. With a snarl fixed on his face he burst into the room, focusing an angry stare on the blue-green face of the man seated there. His anger turned to outrage as he saw Zarbon, dressed in fuzzy pajamas, lying on the couch under a quilt, his head propped up with pillows. The sounds of talk shows emanated from the television and he narrowed his eyes as Zarbon shot him a lopsided smile. Don't give me that look, Radditz snapped. What in the hell are you doing?  


Zarbon widened his eyes innocently and batted his eyelashes. Poor widdle Zarbon is sicky-poo, he said, raising the teacup to his lips and sipping.  


Why in here? Why can't you be sick in your own room you stupid alien slime? Radditz howled.  


Zarbon shrugged and looked at Radditz levelly. Mrs. Briefs said I needed sunlight, and this room has better windows.  


Radditz bared his teeth. So why are you letting her baby you? Have you no pride? he said angrily, his fists clenching.  


Zarbon fixed Radditz with a cool stare. Radditz, are you upset because I'm taking up the whole couch? he asked calmly.  


Radditz's face contorted with a mixture of emotions, his mouth flapping as he began to stammer. Well, you know...the whole crackers bit...and then there's...well...yes, dammit! he shouted. You're taking up the entire goddamn couch!  


Zarbon nodded, closing his eyes and taking a sip from the cup. You could ask me to move over, he said quietly.  


Radditz paled. Saiyans never ask for anything, he growled nervously as he eyed the couch.  


The corner of Zarbon's mouth twitched. That's why they never get what they want, he replied.  


Radditz scowled and had to refrain from stamping his foot in frustration. But my show's on! he said loudly.  


Now, now, Zarbon chided. Don't whine. It's unbecoming.  


No one asked you to be here anyway! Radditz countered.  


Zarbon shook his head. Actually, Vegeta did. Are you going to question your Prince, my dear Radditz?  


No, and don't call me dear! Radditz screeched.  


The calm mask of Zarbon's face cracked and he burst out into deep chuckles, spilling tea on his chest. Radditz's expression deteriorated into shock and he stared at the other man's laughter-shaken body. Zarbon placed the cup and saucer down on the table and wiped at his eyes, sighing in between chuckles and pulling his legs up to allow Radditz to sit down on the couch. Still laughing, he gestured for Radditz to sit down. Radditz stared at him in surprise. Come on, sit down, Zarbon urged. And hand me that napkin, would you?  


Radditz plunked himself down on the couch next to Zarbon and scooped the napkin up off the table, handing it to Zarbon. 

Zarbon smiled and dabbed at the wet spot on his shirt. Zarbon said.  


Shut up, Radditz replied.  


Zarbon sighed. Oh really, you Saiyans are so oversensitive, he said, a long-suffering look on his face. Radditz did not reply. Okay, okay, Zarbon muttered. I get the hint. Now what channel is your show on?  


Radditz crossed his arms and lowered his chin, fixing a scowl on the television set. he growled. And Mrs. Briefs usually watches it with me, when your fat ass isn't taking up the whole couch.  


Zarbon didn't reply, instead pointing at the screen excitedly. Ooo, I want that! he proclaimed.  


Radditz sighed. It was a commercial for facial toner. Your skin is fine, Radditz growled.  


Zarbon put his fingers to his cheeks. Don't you think it could be firmer? he said with alarm.  


Radditz let an evil smile crawl across his face. No, I think it's as good as it'll get, considering your age, he said slyly.  


Zarbon let loose a howl of indignation and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting angrily.  


Radditz chuckled and looked at the screen as his show began.  


Oh, Radditz darling! Mrs. Briefs said as she came into the room, a plate of crackers in one hand and cookies in the other. You decided not to go over to Goku's today?  


Radditz glanced up at her. No, not with Vegeta being bored. He might want me around.  


Of course! Mrs. Briefs cooed. Well, let me get you something to drink.  


Radditz nodded, not taking his eyes from the screen as she left the room. What's the real reason you stuck around today? Zarbon's low voice said quietly.  


Radditz looked at him out of the corner of his eye. You're out of the tank.  


Zarbon's lips twisted into a half-smile. I know it's not to keep me company. Come on, tell me the whole truth.  


Radditz bared his teeth. I don't trust you, freak. Now that you're out of the tank I see you as a threat to the Prince.  


Zarbon sighed. Honestly, Radditz, I credited you with more brains than Nappa. Do you really think I would want to hurt Vegeta after trying to save him so many times? I don't think so. I've invested far too much time and effort into his well-being to go and ruin it all now.  


I don't know what you'd do, Radditz replied.  


Zarbon scowled. I wouldn't hurt Vegeta. He's my ticket to freedom.  


That caught Radditz's attention. he asked, finally turning his head to look at the other alien.  


Zarbon looked at his quilt-covered lap, apparently disgruntled. I was in Freeza's service decades before you Saiyans were destroyed. At first it was voluntarily, but after a few years I tried to leave to be a freelance mercenary and Freeza would not allow it. I left anyway, and I won't tell you the state I was in when they found me and brought me back. Let me tell you that I had been looking for a way out but had given up hope. Then you Saiyans arrived on the scene, pests that you were. I had started to enjoy my elevated status by then, having risen through the ranks, and you people threatened that, with your uncanny ability to increase your strength after every battle. Freeza only viewed you as beasts and for that I was grateful, but then he wanted you all destroyed, which I didn't agree with. You may have been beasts, but you were useful, and I felt that Freeza had made a mistake by holding Prince Vegeta hostage to ensure your people's obedience. Killing you all wouldn't rectify that mistake, especially since Vegeta was going to be kept alive. Then, after that whole bit on Arlia, my life became forfeit because I failed in my mission. I didn't kill you and so Freeza would make sure that I was killed, very, very slowly. Then I figured Vegeta would kill me in the arena, but instead he gave me a chance. I don't take that chance lightly, Radditz. Vegeta might be able to become strong enough to kill Freeza, and if he does I'm a free man. I'm going to do everything in my power to ensure that Freeza ends up dead.  


Radditz took in a deep breath, pressing his mouth into a line as he exhaled through his nose. Well, that clears some things up, he mumbled, gazing levelly at Zarbon. But that doesn't mean I trust you wholeheartedly.  


Zarbon sighed. I guess I wouldn't expect you to, he said quietly. All I ask is that you give me a chance. Vegeta did and Nappa didn't; who would you rather emulate?  


Radditz cocked his head, considering. Point taken, he said. That doesn't mean I have to like you.  


Zarbon turned his gaze away sadly, focusing it on the TV screen. No, I suppose not, he said.  


Radditz shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. Where was Mrs. Briefs with his drink? Hey, there you are, a voice called out behind him. He craned his neck around to look at the door of the room, his heart stopping in his chest as he saw Bulma standing there. He stood hastily and stared at her, taking in the sight of her. She smelled like outside and her cheeks were rosy, probably from the cool spring wind. Do you wanna come help me in the lab?  


Yes, of course, he said hoarsely, his heart pounding in his chest as she broke out into a brilliant smile.  


she said, stepping into the room, her face falling when she saw Zarbon. Oh, hello, she said. Are you feeling better?  


Zarbon nodded, watching her regard him with hidden wariness. She was still afraid of him. Yes, much, thank you, he replied gently.  


she said unconvincingly. Say, you wouldn't know where Vegeta is, would you?  


He's in his room, sulking because the tank makes me too groggy to start training right away, he said with a measure of humor.  


She smiled at him weakly, then directed her attention to Radditz, the smile becoming genuine. Good, then he's out of the way. We can work without him nagging us. Really, he is such a pain, she muttered, gesturing Radditz to follow her out of the room.  


Radditz was on her heels. Bulma, I really don't think you should speak so disrespectfully of the Prince. It can only get you into trouble, Radditz's voice stated as it faded off down the hallway.  


Zarbon sighed from his place on the couch and stretched his legs out, wiggling his toes in pleasure. Leaning over, he snatched up the plate of crackers and set it in his lap, eating with one hand and channel surfing with the other. _I might as well enjoy this while I can,_ he thought. _It's only going to get worse from here on out._


	31. Chapter 30

Ch. 30

Take off that chestplate, Zarbon ordered, pointing at the ground as they touched down on the sand.  


Vegeta shrugged out of the armor and stared at the older man, listening to the dust-laden wind whip around them in between the rocks. Zarbon had discarded all his jewelry and was instead wearing a sleeveless black battlesuit. Strands of green hair escaped from his braid and blew about in his face comically, but when Vegeta raised his eyes to meet the golden gaze of Zarbon there was anything but humor in their depths. Now what? he said testily, wrapping his tail more tightly around his waist.  


Be quiet, Zarbon said sternly. You are here to learn. I will tell you when it is time to ask questions.  


I will not be ordered around, Vegeta snarled.  


Zarbon's features hardened. Do you want to learn or not, Vegeta? he said coldly. If you do then just listen to me, and to do that you'll have to let go of that ignorant pride of yours. If you don't then stop wasting my time.  


Vegeta lowered his chin a fraction. I want to learn, he said quietly.  


Zarbon stared at him expressionlessly for long moments before finally nodding. Good. Then I'll begin by asking you some questions and I want truthful answers, not what you think I want to hear. I'll tell you right now that I have no expectations other than you will take what I teach you to heart. Agreed?  


Vegeta said with a bob of his head, crossing his arms over his chest.  


What are you? Zarbon asked suddenly, fixing Vegeta with his cold golden stare.  


Vegeta's scowl deepened. I'm Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans and Emperor of the New Saiyan Empire.  


Wrong answer, Zarbon said. Try again.  


What do you mean, wrong answer? You asked me a question and I told you! Vegeta protested, uncrossing his arms and curling his hands into fists.  


You told me what you are on the surface. What you're labeled or titled and what you actually are are two completely different things.  


Then what are you? Vegeta snapped.  


Zarbon smiled, the expression devoid of any warmth. I am patience. I am efficiency. I am passionate grace perfected. I am the destroyer of those who oppose my path. Now, Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, what are you?  


Vegeta stared blankly back. I am none of those things, he said, mouth hanging open slightly.  


Zarbon's brows drew fractionally closer. Do you have any idea what you are?  


Vegeta lowered his eyes but did not bow his head. he said softly.  


Zarbon's expression fell into a full scowl. Then how can you expect to know your opponent? he snapped.  


Vegeta's gaze locked onto his and the Saiyan bared his teeth slightly. I don't know, he growled in response.  


Another mirthless smile twisted Zarbon's lips. Trick question, he said quietly. There is no opponent. When you know why that is then you will have mastered everything you need to master.  


Vegeta's shoulders slumped a little. What is that supposed to mean? he said, face distorted a little with confusion.  


Like I said, when you know the answer then you've learned all you can with me, Zarbon repeated patiently. But your first task is to find out what you are. Send for me when you know, he said and began to lift off into the air.  


Vegeta's body tensed and he took a few steps forward. he shouted. I thought we were going to spar or something!  


Zarbon stopped his ascent and turned slowly in the air. How can I spar with you when you don't even know what you have to work with? he snapped. I don't want to see hair or hide of you until you know. You are not to leave this desert until you have obtained self-knowledge. You Saiyans are telepathic, so call me directly or through Radditz when you are ready. With that he turned and was gone in a flash of light.  


Vegeta sighed and turned around, looking out upon the vast expanse of rock and sand that confronted him. Get to know what he was. He supposed that was the reason Zarbon had gone through all the trouble of teaching him those meditation techniques. He levitated a few inches off the ground, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes, welcoming darkness and the knowledge it would hopefully bring.

* * *

Hand me that, please, her voice said, muffled by the sheet or two of metal between them. Radditz fished through the pile of tools until he figured out what she meant, then handed it to her. she mumbled and the clinking sound of metal echoed in his ears. His mind began to wander, imagining her grease-covered fingers nimbly tightening pieces, those pale fingertips tracing the metal. she said, startling him.  


he said, backing up a few inches as she stuck her face out of the hole and blinked at him.  


We should go somewhere, Bulma said suddenly.  


He frowned. Like where?  


She shrugged. I don't know. The symphony?  


What's that? he asked.  


Oh, a music thing we have here on Earth, she replied. I just want to give you an excuse to wear a tux.  


His brow creased further. If that's what you want, then okay. What for?  
A lazy smile crossed her face and she lowered her eyelids. Well, Vegeta had one made when we went to the opera day before yesterday, and when I saw him in it he looked pretty good. I just thought that you'd look even better in one.  


Radditz felt his heart leap into his throat. he said, scratching at his forearm nervously.  


she said, leaning forward even more.  


All right. When do you want to go? he asked, doing his best to keep his voice calm and his knees steady. His eyes traveled down her neck and into her chest, where her crossed arms were pushing the flesh of her breasts together to create a beguiling valley.  


Did you hear me? she asked.  


He jerked his gaze up to her eyes. Come again? he replied.  


I asked if you were free for a fitting tomorrow. You'll probably have to get the whole thing made, since I really doubt they make things in your size. In fact, when the tailor comes make sure he measures you for all sorts of different clothes. We really can't have you running around in battle armor all the time, right? I mean, what if we want to go out to dinner or something?  


Radditz swallowed hard. He had seen this sort of thing on TV. Apparently if a man and woman went out to eat in public together it meant that there was potential for a relationship. He couldn't believe his luck. You're right. I'll see to it tomorrow, he said, keeping his voice steady.  


she murmured, ducking her head back inside the pod and tossing out a panel of metal. Radditz dodged to the side nonchalantly, the panel barely missing slicing open his cheek. The metal clattered on the floor behind him, the sound ringing out and echoing off the walls. Bulma's head shot out of the hole where the pod's window used to be, a look of horror on her face. Oh my god, she said, staring at him with wide eyes. Are you okay? Did that hit you? Oh, I'm sorry! she gasped, the words tripping over each other as they dashed from her mouth.  


Radditz blushed and cleared his throat. No, I'm fine, he said softly. It missed me.  


Bulma crawled out of the pod and knelt in front of him, examining him. Thank goodness, she said. I'm so clumsy sometimes.  


He shrugged. Don't concern yourself with it, he murmured. I have good reflexes.  


She smiled up at him, hands on her knees. Your reflexes didn't save you from getting your face dirty, she said with a laugh, reaching up to brush away a spot of grease on his cheek without thinking about it. The skin of her finger came into contact with his warm, unbelievably smooth skin and she paused, forgetting what she was doing as she the perfection of his skin took her over. Suddenly she felt his gaze pulling at her and let her eyes slide over to meet his, her hand still pressed to his cheek. He lowered his eyelids a little and leaned into her touch imperceptibly, still holding her with those dark Saiyan eyes. She suddenly snapped back to reality and jerked her hand away, feeling the air between them tremble with awkwardness. She barked an insincere laugh and scrambled back into the safety of the pod's bowels only to reemerge seconds later. She noticed he still had that intense look on his face that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. His skin was unnaturally smooth, she had realized. she asked timidly, trying to maintain the illusion that he wasn't already giving her more attention than she was comfortable with.  


he replied, not taking his eyes from her.  


Do you ever have to shave?  


His features fell immediately, but the reaction was so slight she barely caught it. For some reason or another her question wasn't what he had expected. he said firmly.  


She scowled, considering. Why not?  


His frown deepened slightly. Third-class warriors don't grow facial hair, ever. Neither I nor Kakarott have ever had to shave in our entire lives, and never will. Personally, I don't envy Vegeta and Nappa their ability to grow facial hair.  


Bulma nodded. Yes, I don't really like men who have it, she said absently. So Vegeta and this Nappa fellow have to shave?  


Radditz looked at her askance, not really understanding her curiosity of facts he took for granted. Yes, Nappa has to shave every so often and so will Vegeta once he hits physical maturity.  


Bulma started at that. Vegeta hadn't reached Saiyan adulthood yet? He had a figure that would bring the house down and he wasn't even a grown-up? Do you mean to tell me that Vegeta isn't even adult yet? she blurted.   


Radditz smiled. No, it's not like that at all. Saiyans reach sexual viability at a very young age compared to you humans, most likely for our propensity to die in battle. However, our actual maturity comes much, much later. Look at the difference between me and Kakarott, for example. I'm older than him by roughly an Earthling decade, but even I would be considered young. Even though Saiyans are able to reproduce early doesn't necessarily mean they do. Our father probably didn't whelp me until he was a good five solar decades old. Of course he only looked about half that age when he died, I suppose. Anyway, I digress. Prince Vegeta will probably come into his beard at the same time he begins to actually realize the bulk of his power. That's all that means, he finished lamely, casting his gaze at the floor.  


Bulma looked him over carefully, taking note of what she saw. She could see a breadth and depth to Radditz that Goku lacked, a thick cording of muscle and heavy definition. She was surprised that battle hadn't aged him more, but who was she to second-guess the norm for alien races? She smiled and shrugged. Hey, thanks, she said, then became embarrassed for her lack of words.  


Uh, no problem, he replied, looking away self-consciously.  


Sighing, she turned her head to look back at the badly-ravaged innards of the pod. Thanks for all your help, Radditz, she said gently. Without your knowledge this would take a heck of a lot longer. He nodded and began to fish around for another tool, recognizing that the subject had been changed. You know what, let's take a break, she said, hopping out of the pod once again.  


He stood, offering his hand to help her up. She took it, her palm feeling small and fragile in his massive grip, and wondered vaguely what those large hands would feel like on other parts of her body. He lifted her up effortlessly and positioned himself behind her like a bodyguard, ready to follow her. Uh, great, she murmured, starting to walk away and unnerved at how closely he followed her. Let's go.  


* * *

Goku stared out the window, his elbow propped against the top of the casing and the edge of this thumbnail between his teeth, his face blank as he stared out at the spring rain. A soft touch on his arm distracted him and he glanced down to see the slight figure of his wife at his elbow. Goku, honey, are you okay? she murmured.  


He returned his gaze upon the rain-soaked forest. I'm fine, he said.  


He heard her grunt her disapproval beside him. You can't fool me, she said sternly, pushing her way in front of him and crossing her arms over her breasts. Tell me what's the matter.  


His face broke out in a huge grin an he sat on the sill, his large hands reaching out and wrapping around her waist, hugging her briefly. Can't get one over on you, he said incredulously.  


She smiled back, the expression genuine but strained. she asked.  


He blinked at her.   


What are you thinking about? she urged, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.  


Hmmm...thinking about, he muttered, brow creasing to try and remember. he said.  


ChiChi scowled immediately. What about him? she snapped.  


Goku sighed. I know you don't like him but he's still my brother, he protested. He's the only link I have to my roots.  


You have all the roots you need right here, she decreed.  


He smiled at her again, this time sheepishly. I know, but it's still nice, you know? But the thing is that he won't be here forever. That Vegeta guy is going to drag him off any day now and I'll never see my brother again.  


ChiChi sighed and leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder, her own eyes fixed on the rain pouring down outside. You've become attached to him, she murmured.  


Goku's gaze had returned to the rain and he nodded. he confirmed, lifting the arm she leaned against and pulling her to him.  


ChiChi looked at the ground. This is the only time I'm ever going to say something like this, Goku, but why don't you just beat Vegeta? Then he can't take Radditz from you.  


Goku's face twisted in an uncharacteristically bitter smile. I can't beat Vegeta, he's just too strong, he said quietly. And I think Radditz would go along willingly anyway. Vegeta's his lord, after all. He loves and hates Vegeta at the same time.  


ChiChi scowled. I know how he feels, she growled, but the comment was completely lost on her husband.  


Gohan's attached, too, Goku added, his large black eyes rolling over to her.  


I know. Speaking of which, where is he? she said, a worried crease appearing between her eyebrows.  


Goku smiled broadly. With Piccolo, he said brightly.  


ChiChi's mouth opened and shut uselessly for several seconds before she erupted in anger. she shrieked, pushing away from her husband. He's with that monster?  


Goku laughed and caught her back up in his arms. Yeah, does that bother you? Piccolo would give his life for our son, you know. Who would have thought that he was such an ideal babysitter? he said with a chuckle.  


How can you be so calm about it? ChiChi cried, face completely conquered by panic.  


Goku shook his head. Because Gohan's as safe with Piccolo as he can get. Gohan's the only person he cares about, so nothing will distract him from taking care of our son. Besides, Piccolo's almost as strong as I am, so Gohan's as safe with him as he is with me.  


I don't know, she grumbled.  


You make me laugh, he said, hints of chuckles at the edges of his voice. Are you really going to complain about having more time alone together? he murmured, kissing her on the temple.  


ChiChi blushed and lowered her eyelids. Well, I suppose not. I guess I'll just have to trust you, she said softly.  


Goku smiled and ushered her away from the window. _We'll have to make the best of the time we have, love,_ he thought to himself, setting his jaw. _We don't know how much of it is left.  
_

* * *

Vegeta stared off into the distance at where Zarbon had gone. Damn him! What in the hell was he supposed to do all alone in the desert? Vegeta snarled and kicked a rock angrily as the wind swirled sand around his ankles. His armor lay discarded on the ground several feet away and his wrath rose as he spotted it. No wonder he didn't need it- he wouldn't even be fighting anybody! He raged for a few moments more before realizing all he was going to do was tire himself out. Levitating a few feet in the air he crossed his arms and legs and scowled, considering his options. He could go back to Capsule Corp., but then he would look like a weakling. He could also go elsewhere, somewhere more hospitable, but that wouldn't make him look good either. Was there even anything to eat in this cursed place? A snarl ripped across his features and he scratched absentmindedly at his cheek, stare unfocused as he contemplated. He wondered what Radditz was doing. Most likely working on the technology deal with that horrible woman. Honestly, he didn't know how the third-class warrior could tolerate her. After all, she was loud, obnoxious, temperamental, rude, disrespectful, puny, weak, and terrible. Unfortunately he realized she would be the one to make or break the success of his empire with that mind of hers, the sharpness of her brain so apparent in those sparking blue eyes of. He popped out of his relaxed position and growled aloud as he became aware of what he had been thinking. That stupid wench had wormed her way into his thoughts once again! Would he never be rid of her? He took a few paces in the sand, staring at his dusty boots and doing his best to ignore the heat. He blamed Zarbon for this, for making him stay in such an isolated place until he found an answer to that stupid question. It was Radditz's fault, too, for botching the plan in the first place, then getting stranded on Earth and sending the psychic scream that had put the woman's blue eyes in his head in the first place. He kicked again, sending sand flying. Damn all of them! Damn this stupid planet!  
His anger fled when he realized he was just wasting his time. He remembered how he used to hate it when Freeza refused to take responsibility, instead leaving the punishment for others. Like when the implants had gone terribly wrong, leaving Vegeta to destroy half the equipment in the ward, and the techs had taken the heat for it even though the design had been made faulty by Freeza himself. None of this rage would help him find the answer to Zarbon's questions. What was the difference between what Zarbon called labels and what he really was? How could he find out?  


If I am not a prince, or an emperor, what could I possibly be? he wondered aloud, his words whisked away by the wind. What is left?  


* * *

Zarbon landed lightly outside the main building of the Capsule Corporation compound and sauntered towards the door, a satisfied smile on his face. Figuring out that riddle would take Vegeta forever. That was all right; he figured he had earned some vacation time from the little Prince. He stretched lazily in the weak spring sunlight and opened the door, practically dashing to the kitchen. Just as he had suspected; Mrs. Briefs was there, whipping up something that smelled delicious. He took a step into the room, his boot clacking against the tiles and alerting her to his presence.  


Hello, Zarbon, dear! she chirped, holding aloft a pan. Don't you look dashing in that suit.  


He smiled sheepishly and looked down, remembering that he wasn't wearing anything but the full-length bodysuit and boots. Black wasn't even his color, but that had nothing to do with the fact that the suit left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Thank you very much, he said politely, wandering over to the counter and sitting down. How are you this fine day?  


She smiled brightly and set the pan down on the counter. Just wonderful, thanks. Been keeping busy. Yamcha's visiting us today.  


Zarbon scowled. Yamcha? Oh yes, the Earth warrior with the scars, the one who had tried to help him after he and Vegeta nearly killed one another. Oh really? Zarbon said casually. Does he come around often?  


A sad look crossed her face for an instant. Not as much as he used to, not since what happened between him and Bulma.  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow. Oh, and what's that?  


She sighed, taking a spatula and scooping up things from the pan. I'm sure Radditz can tell you. He was here when it happened.  


I'd rather hear it from you, he said firmly, leaning forward on the counter.  


Yamcha and Bulma have been dating for quite some time, since they were teenagers. They loved each other very much, but they had been fighting of late. I thought everything was going to be okay until Radditz showed up, and he seemed to throw Bulma off a little. I think he reminded her that there were other fruits to be tasted. At any rate, Yamcha and Bulma went to a party and the next morning he proposed marriage. She refused, but he hasn't given up just yet. He'd be hanging around even more except that Radditz makes him uncomfortable and Vegeta threatens him outright, and he loves Bulma so much that he doesn't want to make life difficult for her by causing problems. He saw what happened to my daughter the last time she tried to defend him against Vegeta. Now, I know Vegeta doesn't really mean her any harm, she said, suddenly pausing and giving him a surprisingly level look with her blue eyes, But his behavior scares Yamcha and he's not willing to take any risks.  


Zarbon frowned and rested his chin in his hands. Was Vegeta's hatred for Yamcha a partial transmission of Radditz's feelings, exchanged when the warrior had cried out for his prince? Well, he doesn't have to worry about Vegeta for a while, he muttered.  


Mrs. Briefs was arranging the baked goods from the pan on a little platter, her slim fingers deftly shifting the pattern as she listened to him. Oh? Why's that?  


Zarbon allowed himself a chill smile. He's taking some time off for self-discovery. I don't expect him back anytime soon.  


Oh good, she replied. It's always good to know one's self.  


I agree, Zarbon said warmly.  


a voice cried out from the hallway.  


Mrs. Briefs stood up straight and broke out into a huge grin, hurrying to the doorway and wiping her hands on her apron. she cried, waving. You're so early! I wasn't expecting you for another couple of hours!  


He came into the kitchen, a broad smile on his handsome scarred face. Yeah, I got done with my workout early. Do you mind if I use your shower? he said.  


Of course. Brunch will take a little while anyway, she replied, and bustled over to the cupboards once again.  


Yamcha turned and noticed Zarbon, smiling and extending his hand, which Zarbon took gingerly. Yamcha gave it a vigorous shake and slapped him on the shoulder. Hey, how's it going? he said brightly. You look better.  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. Thank you, he said with reservation, starting to like Yamcha but still not trusting him. You're looking well yourself.  


Yamcha chuckled and sat down at the counter. Thanks. Yeah, I suppose I'll look all right until the next time Vegeta tries to kill me, he said with a nervous laugh, obviously trying to hide his apprehension.  


Zarbon looked at him levelly, his cold golden eyes glittering. Yes, you're taking quite the risk by being here.  


Yamcha shrugged, drawing on the counter top absentmindedly with a finger. I know, he said calmly. Can't help myself, though.  


Zarbon finally smiled. Well, don't worry. He won't be around for quite some time.  


Black hair fell to the side as Yamcha cocked his head. Oh? Why's that?  


I'm training him and he's on an assignment right now. It's the hardest one he'll have to learn and I imagine it'll take him quite some time. He's very stubborn and his arrogance is just going to get in the way, Zarbon said, examining his nails.  


That brilliant smile of Yamcha's appeared once again. Let me guess; there is no opponent.  


Zarbon's eyes widened fractionally. You've got it, he murmured.  


We have martial arts masters here too, you know, Yamcha said.  


Zarbon rolled his eyes and shrugged. Everybody thinks they have masters. All that they really have are teachers, who are just older, more experienced students.  


Yamcha sighed, leaning heavily against the counter. Yeah, I guess so, he agreed. So what are you going to do in the meantime? I mean, I don't really see you hanging out with Goku or Radditz and you scare Bulma. Are you gonna stick around and watch talk shows or what?  


Scratching the side of his nose Zarbon shook his head. Haven't the faintest, he mumbled.  


Yamcha's smile turned mischievous. Why don't you come out with me tonight?  


Zarbon's brows drew together in a slight frown. What do you mean?  


Well, we could go shopping for some clothes and then later we'll go to a club, Yamcha said, shifting in his chair and throwing Bulma's mother a glance over his shoulder.  


Zarbon asked.  


Yeah, you know, a place where we can get a few drinks, find some dancing partners, etcetera, Yamcha said, placing emphasis on the word partners' and giving Zarbon a significant look.  


Zarbon swallowed hard. I would love to go, he said.  


Great. We can get you some suitable clothes after brunch, Yamcha said absently, looking back at Mrs. Briefs again. How long do I have for my shower? he asked her.  


Ten minutes, she replied, looking at a timer on the stove.  


Yamcha shrugged and smiled balefully. Guess I'll have to take another one later if I want to do my hair, he said with a sigh and stood, saluting Zarbon as he left the room.  


Zarbon watched him go and let a smile spread across his face. This was the best vacation he had ever had. 


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

He was bored to tears, absolute tears. All the little Earthlings were seated on the stage, playing instruments of some sort. They had been playing for two hours already, and he was certain it was never going to end. He was going to die of boredom in the little chair that was nearly too small for him, and the last thing he was going to hear was that awful, shrill noise that passed for Earthling music. He ground his teeth and shifted uncomfortably in his chair, reaching back and scratching his neck where his hair was pulled into a ponytail. Bulma shot him a dirty look and he caught it, wincing as her blue eyes narrowed with annoyance. He scooted lower in his chair and folded his hands in his lap, scowling as he began to stare at the stage once again. A few seconds later his gaze began to wander and he noticed that the majority of the audience were crowded into narrow rows, elbows touching and coats bunched up in laps. Luckily for him Bulma had a box or he would never have been able to sit down during the performance. _Shut up,_ he told himself. _ You're doing this for her. No one said you had to like it._ He looked over at her, at her slim white shoulders rising out of the strapless black gown, the voluminous taffeta hiding her shapely legs. Even under the perfume she wore he could smell her fresh, light scent. She must have felt his stare, for she looked back at him, a faint scowl still on her brow. she said sharply, raising her index finger to her lips.  


I didn't say anything, he whispered back.  


I don't care, she snapped quietly. Now behave yourself!  


Radditz scowled and leaned back into his chair, staring off into nothingness until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw that Bulma had stood and was the person who had touched him. Then he realized the music had stopped, the musicians were gone, and the lights of the hall were up to full brightness. The concert was finally over. he asked, realizing her features were a little twisted with some sort of emotion.  


The performance is over, Radditz, she growled, angrily throwing her coat over her shoulders and adjusting her elbow-length gloves.  


He stood clumsily and stared down at her, adjusting his bow-tie. he said softly.  


she said sharply, her heels spearing the carpet as she began to stalk away angrily.  


It was very nice, he said, scrambling to keep up with her. Panic rose in him as he realized he had no idea what she wanted from him or even what he was expected to do. He was just a warrior after all, despite his mechanical training and passing interest in technology, and as such had no idea how to properly conduct himself in the current situation.  


She turned on him, eyes snapping, and slapped her hands against her legs in frustration. Don't you feed me that garbage, Radditz! she hissed. You were bored to death!  


he said, reaching out an arm.  


She batted it away. How dare you lie to me? she said.  


It's not that, he began, distress starting to show on his features.  


She raised a gloved hand and shook her head. You know what, she said, I don't even care. Vegeta was bored out of his gourd at the opera and he managed to behave himself!  


Radditz stiffened as the comment struck him. Inferior to Vegeta once again! Was he forever doomed to such a fate? Was he condemned to envy the Prince forever? Radditz's features hardened and he stiffly offered Bulma his arm. Why are you comparing me to Vegeta? he said haltingly, looking straight ahead as they left the box and entered the corridor.  


Bulma stopped and stared up at him, at the hard planes of his face, the fine weathered lines at the corners of his eyes, the marks of hard life and not age. His nose was a little rounded off at the end, more like Goku's instead of sharp like Vegeta's, and his dark eyes were relatively placid. He looked striking in his tux, tailored to his massive build, with his dark hair pulled back at the base of his skull and his bronzed skin shining faintly in the dim light of the concert hall. She gingerly took his arm and clung to it, feeling the large muscles shift beneath the sleeves as his fingers flexed. I don't know, she said, casting her eyes towards the carpet. You're nothing alike.  


Radditz looked down at her then, watching the light move across the softly shining crown of her head. I know that, he said, suddenly afraid. Vegeta seemed to react very strongly to Bulma. Was that his fault? Would Bulma be safe? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, he said, so softly she almost didn't hear.  


She glanced over at him from the corner of her eye, her gaze only hitting him at rib-level. A cold prickle worked its way down her spine. You'll just have to make sure you don't, she muttered, clenching her hands around his forearm and letting him help her descend the stairs.  


* * *

He realized he was drunk. Very, very drunk. His first clue was when he missed the chair when he tried to sit down, the second being when Zarbon kept saying Over here, Yamcha, every time he tried to tell the green-haired man something. The third and final clue, however, was that he found himself nearly unable to walk, which was actually okay, since someone was kind enough him in a booth. The waitress seemed to be checking on him at regular intervals whenever Zarbon wasn't there, but he ceased to noticed her after a while, because he had passed out cold.  


Zarbon returned to the table with the woman he had been dancing with and slid into the seat, staring at Yamcha. The woman made a little noise when she saw the dark-haired man, but slid onto the seat next to Zarbon nonetheless. You'll have to excuse my friend, he said to her quietly. He seems to have taken leave of the premises, he muttered as he looked distastefully at Yamcha. Reaching across the table he wrapped his fingers in the thick black hair and raised the head as he removed the bowl of pretzels with his other hand. Yamcha made a little groaning noise and Zarbon had to suppress a laugh; the scarred face was dotted with little red marks where the pretzels had been pressed against the skin. Oh, that was going to hurt in the morning, he thought as he laid Yamcha's head down gently.  


Is he okay? the woman asked, running her fingers over Zarbon's bare, hairless forearm.  


He'll be fine, Zarbon murmured, fixing his golden eyes on the woman. He just broke up with his girlfriend.  


Oh, and he returned to the dating pool too soon, she said sympathetically, reaching across the table to pat the dark head of hair.  


I suppose, Zarbon replied, resting his arm on the back of the cushion.  


The woman leaned into his side and smiled up at him, pressing her breasts against his ribs. It happens. How about you? Are you attached?  


Zarbon had to consciously keep his eyes from widening as he felt her hand trail along the inside of his leather-clad thigh. Not at the moment, no, he replied, doing his best to ignore where her hand had come to rest.  


That's nice, she said, rising a little to whisper the words in his ear. She reached up and gently tapped his earring, making it sway back and forth in his lobe. You know, you have wonderful taste in clothes, she commented, her lips so close to his ear he could feel her breath.  


Thank you, he murmured, knowing that the outfit he had assembled fit him well. Yamcha had picked out a great pair of lug-soled oxfords that went well with a pair of black leather pants, and Zarbon was partial to the shiny burgundy top that just barely clung to his muscles, and the way the half-zipper in the collar dangled its little ring was absolutely delightful.  


You're welcome, she said softly, hooking a finger in the ring of the zipper and pulling, exposing his collarbones and the top of his pectorals and leaning in to kiss the side of his Adams apple.  


Zarbon felt the heat ripple through his body and allowed his eyes to roll back a little in his head before looking at Yamcha nervously. Oh, gods, how he loved this planet! You don't think I'm a little strange? he mumbled, trying to focus past where her lips were toying with his neck.  


No, your skin is heavenly, she muttered against his flesh.  


Zarbon let his eyes slide back to the crowd dancing on the floor of the club. Well, I suppose you do have all sorts of different mammalian and reptilian types here, he said.  


Do you really need to talk right now? she asked, suddenly filling the narrow space his lap occupied between the seat and the table, her fingers moving up and down his neck and muscular shoulders.  


he said, closing his eyes and tasting her as she leaned down to kiss him. I just met you and you've been drinking. I don't want to do anything unfair to you.  


How could you do that? she asked, taking his earlobe between her teeth.  


I'm an alien and I'll be leaving this planet soon, he said, suppressing a shudder of pleasure.  


She backed away and stared at him askance. Do you think I'm looking for a relationship or something? she said sharply, eyebrow raised.  


I don't know, he admitted. Are you?  


she exclaimed. One night is all I'm after.  


he said, secretly delighted. I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you.  


She smiled slyly, brown eyes partially hidden by lowered lids and thick lashes. Then don't. Or at least not until I ask you to, she whispered, kissing him again.  


He made a noise of pleasure and broke contact, leaning back into the seat and feeling the warmth of her thighs on his lap. Do you want to leave here? he asked abruptly.  


She ceased straddling him and slid off the seat. Yes, immediately, she replied.  


Zarbon looked at Yamcha. Poor fellow. Will you wait for me outside while I take my friend home? he asked. It shouldn't take too long.  
She sighed and looked at Yamcha as well. Sure. Poor guy lost his girlfriend, after all, and I guess I can be bothered to wait for something like you, she replied, running her hand over his rear.  


Trust me, I will go as quickly as I can, he assured her, hoisting Yamcha up over his shoulder and striding towards the exit.  


* * *

Bulma was just relinquishing her coat to a servobot when the door crashed open behind her. Radditz, standing next to her and waiting for her to finish with the robots, spun around, face contorted in battle-readiness but merely uttering a sharp cry instead of attacking. What in the hell have you done? Radditz demanded. Bulma turned herself to see Zarbon standing in the doorway with Yamcha's limp body draped over his shoulder.  


Zarbon scowled, marring his perfect, lovely features. he snapped in return, quickly going over to the large Saiyan and depositing the Earthling into his arms. Yamcha's head lolled to the side, eyes shut and cheeks red.  


What is this? Radditz snarled, clumsily taking Yamcha.  


He's drunk, nothing more, Zarbon growled, shooting a look at Bulma. See that he's taken care of, for once, he added before bursting out of the door and into the nighttime sky once again.  


Bulma roused herself from the shock she felt and rushed over to her ex-lover's limp form, quickly inspecting his face with her fingers. The little red marks all over his face looked like the ones won by too close of contact by something unyielding to the skin, but she realized instantly that they would disappear with time. He'll be okay, she breathed, putting her hand under Yamcha's bangs and pressing her fingers to his forehead. He's just going to have one hell of a morning.  


Radditz looked down at Yamcha distastefully. What should I do with him? he growled.  


A mischievous smile wound across Bulma's face. Why don't we put him up in Zarbon's room? she said devilishly, sidling up to Radditz and running a hand down his arm.  


A similarly wicked smile twisted Radditz's face and he shifted Yamcha to a more comfortable position for transport. he replied. Show me the way.  


* * *

AAAUUUGH! Why won't this work? she screamed, shaking her fists and letting her wrench rattle against the floor.  


Radditz looked up from where he sat sautering at a bench and raised an eyebrow. I don't know, he replied. Why don't you let me see it?  


She jerked away as he stood, clutching the machinery to her. Well, aren't you the expert? she snapped, eyes flashing.  


He stared at her, dumbfounded. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't ever seem to interpret her moods. Well, actually, Bulma, I am the expert around here, he said.  


Bulma's blue eyes blinked for several moments as her shoulders slumped. Oh, right, she muttered, lowering her eyes and pressing her mouth into a line as he bent and handed her the wrench. It's just frustrating, you know, seeing what I want but not understanding it or how to make it work, she said bitterly, casting her glance back at the pod. When she looked back at him he had an odd expression on his face, as if he had just swallowed a particularly nasty bug.  


I know exactly how you feel, he intoned, black eyes covering her and making the hairs on her neck stand up.  


She stared right back, wondering how he managed to creep her out so bad when he was just being sweet. Was it the way he never seemed to stop looking at her? She thought he was handsome, her mother had been right about that after all, and most of her friends seemed to get along with him, but it seemed as if he was looking at her skin and not what was inside. Just like Yamcha. He was sweet, and loving, but had never been able to understand her or feel what she felt. No one had ever been able to tell her the why of it all, and that's what she wanted most desperately, to know how things worked. Shaking her head, she decided to ignore the prickles at the base of her skull and pretend that she didn't notice the way he never blinked when he looked at her. she mumbled as a movement at the edges of her vision caught her attention.  


a voice said from the doorway.  


she said, feeling old emotions well up inside of her. Although the love was gone she still retained strong feelings of affection for him. He leaned against the doorjamb heavily, rings under his eyes and his hair sprawling wildly in every conceivable direction, hands in his pockets as he looked at her sheepishly. A smile broke over her face and she dashed over to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck.  


he said, wincing as her movement jostled him. My head's still pounding. He pulled her close to him and inhaled deeply of her lightly scented hair. Raising his eyes, he focused past her to where Radditz stood, fists clenched at his sides and posture stiff. The Saiyan's face was slightly pinched with some sort of unnamed feeling and his tail was unwound from his waist, lashing madly back and forth in the air behind him.  


She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away so she could look at him better. I don't doubt it. You were out cold last night when Zarbon brought you back and you've been sleeping ever since.  


Yamcha resisted the urge to reach out and crush her to him again, instead eying Radditz warily. He had heard through Krillin that Radditz had been sparring with Goku, and as such was possibly stronger than himself, so he immediately decided against issuing a challenge to the large Saiyan. Besides, that would just give Vegeta one more reason to try and kill him. So where is Zarbon at? he asked idly, instead settling for running his hand gently up and down her upper arm.  


Bulma raised an eyebrow. He just dropped you off and left. Did you hook him up with one of your friend's sisters or something?  


Yamcha grinned and started to chuckle, but winced when the movement jostled his skull painfully. No, he was more than able to find his own partners, he muttered. Hey, what time is it?  


She frowned and looked at her watch. About eleven-thirty, she said. How come?  


I'm still in time for brunch! he chortled, looping his arm through hers. You're just in time to come accompany me.  


She was here to begin with, Radditz snarled. She's busy right now.  


Bulma turned on him, scowling. I don't think you know how I dole out my time, she said. Of course I'll go with you, Yamcha, she cooed. It's not fun to eat alone.  


Great! I've got the worst grease jones going on! he crowed, silently noting Radditz's brittle expression after Bulma's sharp words. This situation merited watching, he decided, and began to walk with her down the hallway.  


* * *

Zarbon sauntered in the door, stretching an arm as he picked at his braid with his other hand, and felt the room go silent around him. Glancing up, he saw that everyone seated at the table was looking at him, food raised halfway to mouths, eyes ranging from curious to disgust. He dropped his braid awkwardly and flashed his best smile. Good afternoon, he said brightly, wandering over to the fridge.  


Hey, Zarbon, Yamcha said, sipping his coffee once again. How was your night?  


Zarbon chuckled from the depths of the fridge. Oh, a good deal better than yours, I'd say, he muttered, his voice accompanied by the clinking of bottles. How are you feeling?  


Yamcha laughed, shooting a glance over at Bulma and winking, earning a growl from Radditz. he said, taking another drink. But that's to be expected.  


Zarbon's eyes appeared momentarily above the refrigerator door. Never much liked drinking alcohol myself, and some of the things you have here are absolutely horrible. Can't complain, though.  


Bulma shifted nervously in her chair. Uh, guys, what's going on? she finally said, blue eyes darting to and fro. I didn't know you two were such good friends.  


Yamcha turned his gentle gaze on her and smiled, rubbing her upper arm with two fingers. He was bored and so I took him out. After all, since he doesn't have Vegeta to worry him he needs something to do.  


Bulma scowled. Where is Vegeta? she asked, sending a cross glance at Radditz. The color rose to his cheeks in response and he looked at the ground.  


Zarbon appeared with a plate laden with food and sat down across from her, his cool eyes resting lightly on her face as he daintily rose some food to his mouth. In the desert, meditating, he replied nonchalantly.  


Bulma laughed loudly. Him, meditating? she chortled. Does he honestly have the capacity for something like that?  


Radditz's spine stiffened. The Prince prides himself on his wide range of capabilities, he said defensively.  


Zarbon nodded appreciatively. Yes, Vegeta is full of surprises, he agreed. You'd do well not to underestimate him.  


She scowled and shook her head. So you just abandon him in the desert. Great. So how long are we free of his royal-pain-in-the-ass?  


Radditz chided softly. You really shouldn't speak that way about the Prince...  


Bulma turned on him, eyes snapping. Oh shut up, Radditz, she spat. You hate him even more than I do.  


Zarbon's eyebrows rose in curiosity and he leaned forward in his chair. he said, trying to hide his shock.  


Bulma directed her glare at the green-haired man. You heard me, she growled. Radditz probably hates Vegeta more than any of us. I mean, you know how it is to work with him, Zarbon, and he even respects you!  


Zarbon barked a short laugh. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it respect, he began with a crooked smile, fingering his fork absently.  


She shook her head. It doesn't matter what you call it. Poor Radditz is at the bottom of the food chain and I don't think it's fair. He told me all about what happened on that Arlia place and about how Nappa was going to let him die and then Vegeta, who he has served faithfully all his life, treats him like dirt! she snarled.  


Radditz urged, embarrassed.  


She whirled around on him once again. Shut up! she snapped, standing angrily and striding from the room. Radditz threw the other two men a strange look of suffering and exasperation and followed her out of the room, his voice pleading with her as they traveled down the hall.  


Zarbon turned wide eyes on Yamcha. What in the hell was that? he said.  


Yamcha shrugged, staring at the table and idly toying with the handle of his mug. She does this sometimes. I think the stress is getting to her. She works all day with Radditz on technology she desperately wants and I don't think she's making as much progress as she would like.  


Zarbon scowled, chewing thoughtfully. Well, isn't that to be expected? Our things are an unknown quantity, after all.  


Yamcha nodded, gesturing with his other hand. I guess, but she's not used to it. And Vegeta's not helping her out by picking at her all the time. She just doesn't know what she wants, I guess.  


Zarbon scowled and shook his head. You're losing me. Remember that I'm not an Earthling.  


Yamcha sighed, changing his posture to lean his elbows on top of the table. She wants to finish the technology so she can have it in hand, but I don't think she wants you guys to leave soon. Same thing with Radditz. She's attracted to him but he creeps the hell out of her, staring at her all the time and being all strange.  


Zarbon immediately put down his food. What? Have things gone far between the two of them?  


It was Yamcha's turn to scowl darkly. No, I don't think so, he said bitterly, And if I have anything to do with it they never will. Anyhow, you'd have to be blind not to notice how he pants all over her. He even does that tail thing!  


What tail thing? Zarbon demanded, his alarm increasing.  


Yamcha gestured again with a finger. You know, where the tail uncurls and waves around in the air like crazy, like a cat stalking its prey.  


I do not like that analogy, Zarbon said.  


Yamcha shrugged again. It doesn't exist for you to like. That's the way it is, and I don't think there's anyone who can do anything about it.  


That's what worries me, Zarbon replied, and rose to put his dishes away.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A month or two had passed, the chill of early spring passing into full thaw. Bulma was still working diligently on the alien technology, Radditz at her side. Yamcha came more and more frequently until he was clashing with Radditz on a daily basis, which just increased her irritability. Zarbon was hardly ever even around to distract anyone from their bickering, since he had decided he would take advantage of his vacation in earnest and was either out at social events or at clubs almost every single day of the week. So the situation stood as Bulma laid down her wrench and sighed, wiping a greasy hand across her forehead. She was starting to loathe the machinery she spent her days with, tired of the frustration it was bringing. It had been fun at first, trying to figure out what everything did, and Radditz had been a great help, but now matters were to the point that they were far beyond his knowledge and she was currently testing the limits of her genius. As she knelt on the cold floor she couldn't help but notice the toll the frustration was taking on her, feeling her bones ache and the now-habitual pain throbbing away in her skull. After the disastrous symphony outing she hadn't invited Radditz anywhere public, and the strain of all work and no play was finally getting to her. How long had it been since someone had held her last? she wondered idly. Thinking, she realized that she could take advantage of Yamcha or Radditz easily, and the thought shamed her. Still...she shook her head angrily. She just couldn't afford such distractions. However, she needed to be a little distracted right now or she would crack under the pressure. Standing, she brushed off her jeans and stretched with a yawn, glancing over to where Radditz was hunched over a chunk of metal. I think it's time for a break, she said with a smile.  


All right, he mumbled, looking up from his task just long enough to blink.  


Let's get a snack, she offered, waiting for him to reach her. He got more breaks than she did, come to think of it, since every time her patience wore thin she kicked him out of the lab and he would leave to watch talk shows with her mother, almost hanging his head like a sad puppy. Soon he was behind her, standing too close like he always seemed to, and the two of them traveled down the hall.  


They had eaten their snack in silence, Bulma staring out the window at the warm spring rain. The winds had finally stopped being cold and summer was beginning to flavor the air. It occurred to her that she hadn't really been outside or exercised for quite a while, and the rain looked so incredibly inviting, its drops promising to be cool against her throbbing forehead. Let's go outside, she blurted, leaving her dishes where they were and planting her palms on the table as she stood up.  


Radditz looked at her warily, raising an eyebrow. What for? he asked, scowling. It's raining out.  


She sighed and let her hands slap against her thighs as the they dropped. Because! I want to go outside and play in the rain, she said, voice starting to whine.  


Radditz grumbled something and stood up, looking at her skeptically. Okay, whatever you want, he said.  


Her eyes flashed and she dashed over to him, poking him with a finger. she said and began to bolt for the door.  


Tag for what? Did I leave it on again? Radditz said, twisting right and left to see where she had poked him.  


Bulma nearly slapped her forehead. Her mother was such a bad influence, always buying Radditz clothes, and now he only knew tag as something fastened onto garments. Tag, you're it! she said testily. Now you have to catch me and tag me back, and no fair using your powers.  


He narrowed an eye and looked at her with confusion. Um, why? he asked.  


She groaned and hung her head. It's a game, silly! she said. Now come on!  


So I have to, uh, tag you back? he said.  


She nodded her head. That's right.  


I have to touch you to tag you? he continued, expression wavering between excitement and alarm.  


Yes, that's the idea, she growled. Why? Do you find touching me and unpleasant task?  


His cheeks immediately flamed. Absolutely not, he replied stiffly. Okay, then, you'd better start running because ready or not, here I come.  
  


* * *

  
His eyes snapped open and he stared straight ahead, the knowledge seizing him by the throat and slapping him across the face. The answer to the question- he had it. He finally had it after all this time. Now Zarbon would train him and help him to become the strongest in the universe! He felt his feet touch the ground lightly as he came down from his mid-air perch and scanned the desert around him. Most of the cliffs that had stood when he first arrived were now just piles of rubble, demolished by his training rages. One night, as he picked himself up gingerly after a piece of rock the size of a house had smacked him, he felt oddly detached from the rage bubbling up inside of him, and he wondered suddenly, could there be something more? Taken with that idea, he had immediately thrown himself completely into his meditation exercises and embraced what he saw there. All his effort had provided him with a prize: the answer. Reaching out with his mind he sought Zarbon, wading through all the millions of ki signatures until he found his. It was more difficult than he imagined it would be; for a strange signal kept tugging at his attention, calling him towards it and summoning his mind no matter how hard he tried to move around it. He let down his guard for just a moment, curious as to what it was that was hindering him, and the blue eyes flashed so brilliantly in his mind's eye that the reaction brought him to his knees, dripping with sweat and trembling. What on earth had that been? Anger rose in him anew and he stood shakily, balling his hands into fists and curling his arms furiously. Focusing his mind, he rocketed toward Zarbon's mental signature and screamed his name, calling him with all his mind. There was no answer for him to catch, only a strange barrier Vegeta hadn't encountered before. What could Zarbon be doing that would take up his attention so completely? Scowling, he tried again. No answer. Vegeta shouted, kneeling and slamming a fist down on the earth, opening a crack several meters long in the sand. Glancing at the sun's position in the sky, he decided he would just have to go find Zarbon. With a curse he gathered his energy, focused on a ki signature he knew well, and took to the skies.  


* * *

  
  
Bulma stumbled across the wet grass, wiping sodden hair out of her eyes as her bare feet slipped over the turf. Radditz laughed behind her, deliberately running only a few feet behind her to give her the illusion she was on the verge of escape. She giggled and turned abruptly to the side, throwing Radditz off course as he went sliding across the slick grass on his rear. Bulma turned and put her hands on her knees, her wet clothes clinging to her shapely body as she howled with laughter. He growled and stood again, flexing his hands with an evil smile. If you think you can get away from me you're sadly mistaken! he said with a low laugh.  


Bulma squealed and took off running across the lawn again, her skirt inching up and exposing more of her white thigh. He shouted a battle cry and launched himself after her, tailing her until she had a moment of weakness and glanced back to see how far away he was. He took that opportunity to tackle her, lunging through the air gracefully and grasping her waist, turning so that she landed on him and he wouldn't crush her. She giggled in glee and pounded against his broad chest with her fists playfully, his arms still around her as he rolled her to the bottom, his mane falling to the side and his sharp face softened by a smile. Her laughing began to subside and he suddenly reached up to her face, smoothing her bangs out of her eyes as the rain fell on her face. As he touched her her cheeks stained pink and she lay perfectly still, lowering her eyelids a little and looking away. Taken with her, reveling in the feel of her slight body next to his, he found his face very close to hers, close enough, in fact, to kiss her. He lowered his head, tentatively seeking her approval, and she turned her head towards him unexpectedly, placing the tips of their noses only a fraction of an inch apart. His breathing became ragged and he waited for her to make her move, not wanting to do anything that she didn't want, and she waited for the same thing, waited for his lips to touch hers.  


Radditz, where in the hell is Zarbon? a deep voice shouted, and Radditz's head snapped up, ice racing down his spine and making his stomach feel like it contained a rock. He released Bulma and scrambled to his feet, staring in shock at his prince.  


he breathed. When did you get back?  


Bulma stood as well, nervously brushing her clothes off and blushing, shooting Radditz a disappointed look. Why hadn't he kissed her? she said softly, suddenly feeling Vegeta's angry eyes on her and feeling a little afraid.  


Radditz turned his head and took a step closer to Bulma, seeing apprehension steal across her face. Just now, Vegeta snapped, walking up to them until he was only a foot away, glaring up into Radditz's eyes. Tell me, where's Zarbon?  


I don't know, Radditz replied haltingly. He doesn't spend much time here and we've been busy.  


Vegeta looked at Bulma, his eyes narrowing. And are you nearly through with my technology? he snarled.  


She scowled. she replied defiantly. I need to understand how it works before I can mass-produce it and encapsulate it.  


Anger erupted in his eyes and a low growl started in his throat. He took a step toward her, rage written across his features, and then very suddenly he was on the ground several feet away. Blinking, he looked up and saw Radditz standing there, a shocked look on his face as he stared at his raised fist. You dare strike me? Vegeta hissed, tasting the tang of blood in his mouth.  


Radditz stared back at him blankly, alarm spreading in his face. he stammered, He looked over at Bulma with fear. 

Get out of here, he said to her softly.  


You didn't have to defend me! she said tensely. You didn't know if he was going to do anything or not!  


Radditz's features fell. How can you trust him more than me? he said, voice strained.  


I don't trust any of you! she replied, then recoiled as she realized what she had just said, watching the pain bloom across Radditz's face like a poisonous flower.  


Vegeta's laugh brought their attention back to him, and horror filled Radditz as he realized Vegeta was powering up. I wouldn't worry about her, Vegeta snarled and lunged. Radditz barely had time to bring his fist up to block, the bone inside his forearm tingling with the impact. Vegeta launched himself into the air for a spin kick and Radditz back flipped out of the way, breathing hard with nerves. Glancing back, he saw Bulma still hadn't moved.  


Bulma, go inside! he pleaded, barely dodging another of Vegeta's strikes.  


I said don't worry about her! Vegeta shouted, this time landing a punch in Radditz's midsection.  


Bulma stood as if paralyzed, transfixed by the graceful, lethal dance between the two warriors. Pity for Radditz overtook her as Vegeta's fine, fluid movements pummeled him. She detested violence, and yet the strong, refined, and graceful technique of Vegeta's body impressed her. She had never seen anything like it. Then she noticed for the first time that Vegeta looked different and she examined his face. Hair was growing there, dark, thick hair above his upper lip and on his chin, starting to come to a point below his jaw like a goatee. She knew with sudden clarity that Radditz stood even less of a chance, if Vegeta had come into his power. A cry cut through her consciousness and she watched as Vegeta walked over to Radditz's fallen form, placing a boot on his chest and pressing down with an evil smile. Radditz screamed in pain and grabbed at Vegeta's ankle. Zarbon, where are you? Vegeta screamed, and Bulma heard his words rip through her brain like a painful echo of what her ears had heard. Were Saiyans telepathic?  


Leave him alone! a little voice shouted, and suddenly Gohan was on the ground between her and the two Saiyans, his little body hunched over and eyes blazing.  


Gohan, no! she heard Goku's voice cry and looked up to see him speeding down out of the sky.  


Vegeta looked at Gohan with shock as the little boy began to glow and Radditz screamed again. Gohan burst into light and head-butted Vegeta for all he was worth, knocking him flat. Bulma cried aloud and put her hands over her mouth, shocked. Gohan had just knocked Vegeta down, stunning him. Goku landed next to his brother and examined him closely. Are you okay? he asked softly.  


I'll be fine, Radditz said groggily, blinking a swollen eye.  


Bulma shouted as the little boy's eyes rolled back in his head and collapsed. She ran forward and gathered him up in her arms, quickly checking his pulse. He's okay, just unconscious, she shouted over to Goku, who nodded.  


Another voice rang out from the sky. What in the hell is going on? Zarbon shouted, hitting the ground and dashing over to Vegeta, his long green hair unbound as he buttoned his shirt in the rain. Vegeta sat up and shook his head, blinking at Zarbon.  


That kid just knocked the crap out of me, he growled softly, taking Zarbon's offered hand as he stood. He would have to remember that the boy had such power; it was the most power he had ever felt in his life. If only he could obtain such power...  


Zarbon's golden eyes took in Vegeta's scruffy appearance. What are you doing here? he snapped angrily, brushing grass off of Vegeta's wet battlesuit.  


I called and you didn't answer, so I came looking for you, Vegeta replied grumpily. Where were you?  


Zarbon's cheeks turned red. With a friend, he mumbled. But that doesn't matter. I assume you have a good reason to be here?  


Vegeta smiled slyly. Of course.  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow. And what are you, then?  


Vegeta glanced at Radditz being helped up by his brother and the woman cradling the boy. I am darkness, the darkness that swallows you whole and devours your very soul. I am the inflicter of death as well as its prisoner. I am hate unadulterated, the fires of hell. I am destruction, Zarbon, and I will destroy everything that stands in my way, he replied softly, resting his coal black eyes on the light blue-green skinned face.  


Zarbon considered him for long moments, searching that dark gaze. Very well, he replied quietly. I will train you now. But first, we need to get you in a tank for an hour. Looks like you have some broken ribs.  


Vegeta nodded and stumbled after Zarbon, passing Bulma on the way. She stood as he walked by, still holding Gohan to her chest, but found herself forgetting everything as Vegeta's dark gaze found her, taking her breath away and capturing her in its depths. Then a smile crossed his perfect mouth, his lips parted to show perfect white teeth, and although she knew the smile was devoid of warmth or goodwill she found herself suddenly unafraid of him. She would never be afraid of him again. I'll deal with you later, he said softly.  


Bulma let her own smile cross her face. Not until after you bathe and shave, mister, she replied quietly, watching as his expression stiffened and he pretended he hadn't heard her, following Zarbon into the house.  


* * *

  
Several hours had passed and Vegeta and Zarbon had left again, leaving Bulma, Gohan, and Goku to wait around for Radditz to get out of the tank. Goku rocked the sleeping Gohan in his lap, occasionally putting his finger underneath the boy's chin and gently stroking the soft skin.  


Bulma sighed, resting her head on her palm, and looked longingly at Gohan. He's such a darling, she murmured. I'm jealous.  


Goku looked at her, black eyes blank except for fatherly love. Then you should have a baby, Bulma, he said simply.  


Easier said than done, she replied sullenly.  


No, really it's pretty easy to make a baby, he confided guilelessly.  


Bulma reddened. I know that, you dolt! she growled. I mean I'd have to find someone to be a father.  


You could have married Yamcha, he said, touching his son's face once again. I never get over how beautiful he is, he whispered at his child.  


Bulma's expression fell again. Yamcha's not right for me. He wants to coddle me and protect me and make me his pet. I don't want that- I want someone who will let me be me, someone who'll want me the way I am and the way I grow rather than keeping me under glass.  


Then marry Radditz, Goku said, glancing at the form of his brother floating in the tank.  


Bulma shook her head sadly. He's too much like Yamcha. They both just want to protect me from life, and that's not something I can allow.  


That's too bad, he agreed. Well, how about Vegeta?  


Bulma stared at him, shocked. What? How could you even say such a thing?  


Goku cocked his head. You don't love Yamcha, you don't love Radditz, so why not Vegeta?  


Are you out of your mind? she said flatly, unable to believe he was actually saying what he was saying.  


Well, those are the three people who like you that you have to choose from, he said matter-of-factly.  


Vegeta wants me dead! she shouted. Why do you think Radditz tried to defend me today?  


Vegeta wasn't going to hurt you and he beat Radditz up because Radditz hit him first. I know because I saw it, Goku said calmly.  


That still doesn't mean Vegeta likes me, she snarled.  


Goku shrugged. Whatever. Even if he does want you dead do you know why? I mean, you don't know him well enough to say he doesn't like you.  


You're crazy, Goku. You're out of your gourd.  


Huh? I have a gourd? he asked blandly.  


Bulma groaned and put her forehead in her hand. You are so thick, she grumbled.  


All I'm saying, he continued, ignoring her, is that I didn't love ChiChi when we got married. She scared me and she yelled all the time. But then I saw that she was really good and sweet and loved me a lot. You can't always think you're going to love a person's outsides when what they use to love you is their insides.  


You're scaring me right now, Goku, she admitted. This stuff isn't very like you.  


He smiled boyishly and shrugged again. he said brightly, and returned his gaze to Gohan. It was just an idea.  


she grumbled, parking her chin in her hands and staring at Radditz floating in the tank.  


* * *

  
You smell like woman, Vegeta remarked as they landed knee-deep in snow.  


Zarbon smiled. I really love this planet, Vegeta. The people here are remarkable. You know that scarred man actually tried to make friends with me? They'll forgive you anything! he chortled.  


Vegeta curled his lip and spat. Planet of fools, he growled.  


Zarbon shook his head. Well, one of those fools is going to make the technology that will be the cornerstone of your empire.  


She's the worst fool of them all, Vegeta snarled.  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow. You know what, that might just be true. Anyway, we're not here to talk about her, we're here to talk about you.  


We're not here to talk at all, Vegeta countered. You're here to teach me.  


Oh, right, Zarbon said slyly. And you're here to learn. I must admit, I thought it'd take you longer to figure yourself out.  


I had an epiphany, Vegeta snapped. Now let's get on with it!  


Zarbon sighed. You are simply no fun at all, he muttered. Very well, he said, this time louder. Let's start with your failings, shallwe?  


Just do it already, Vegeta spat impatiently.  


Rolling his eyes, Zarbon took a deep breath. Okay, fine. First of all, your arrogance allows you to underestimate your opponent. If you underestimate them, even if you are correct, you immediately increase their chances of winning by fifty percent, if for no other reason than you are unprepared for anything they might do. Got it?  


Vegeta growled.   


You really need to work on your technique. We're martial artists, not butchers, although that can be fun at times. You need finesse, you need your movements to flow like water. You need to focus on speed, agility, and intelligent tactics because you've already got your share of strength.  


Done. Next?  


What really allowed me to defeat you last time, however, was your absolutely horrible use of ki. Do you know that you're infusing your muscles with ki to make you stronger, and by doing so you wear down about ten times faster? You need to trust your native strength more and let the ki do the work for you, not with you. Your ki is five times more effective when applied outside of your body. After all, you can't use a shield when it's put in a closet, can you? Well, it's the same with ki- you can't form a shield if you have all your power locked up in your muscles.  


Vegeta's scowl intensified. Then what do you suggest I do?  


If you're really concerned about your strength then do other kinds of exercises, ones that will actually increase your muscular strength. Otherwise learn how to make your ki work for you. That is what the bulk of our lessons will be about.  


Good. Let's begin, Vegeta said angrily, becoming tired of Zarbon's incessant rambling.  


Not so fast, Zarbon interrupted. I want to warm you of something before we begin.  


Warn me? Of what? Vegeta spat. What could I possibly have to worry about?  


Zarbon shook his head. There's that debilitating arrogance again, he sighed. No, I want to tell you that you will not rest until you have mastered this. No sleep and only brief breaks. We're running out of time on this planet, and the heavens only know when we'll get another chance. Most likely never. We'll make sure you know what you need to, then we can go back to Capsule Corp. and we can train more together there. What is important for now is that you have the basis to improve your training.  


Vegeta considered for a moment, still a little sensitive to sleep deprivation since his incident with Radditz's mental scream. Agreed. Now let's begin.  


That's the spirit, Zarbon said with a smile, and lowered himself into a battle crouch.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Vegeta rested his hands on his knees, panting as he glimpsed the position of the sun in the sky. It was already day thirty-eight and he thought that he was going to die of exhaustion. Still, it wasn't as bad as however many months he had spent with Radditz screaming away in his skull and so he supposed he could endure it. Zarbon had been too soft in his opinion anyway, actually allowing them a few hours of rest here and there. He could feel himself coursing with newfound power and ground his teeth as he realized that Zarbon's training had actually helped him quite a bit. He reached up and rubbed his running nose, coughing a little in the cold as he watched Zarbon stretch to and fro in the snow. Damn the cold- Zarbon had thought it would make them less likely to stay asleep, but it just seemed to make Vegeta even more tired. Aren't you ready yet, old man? Vegeta snarled, clapping his gloved hands together to warm them.  


Zarbon shot him a dirty look. Oh shut up. You're always so hasty! Just goes to show you that river water and well water don't flow together.  


Are you still talking? Vegeta shouted. I'm going to get old and die waiting for you to finish training me!  


If only I would be so lucky, Zarbon murmured, working out a knot in his left shoulder. The cold was biting through his worn black battlesuit and he wanted to begin again just as much as Vegeta did. You know, Vegeta, you shouldn't just blindly follow in the footsteps of the masters. You should also seek what they sought.  


Do you fancy yourself a master? Vegeta shot back.  


Zarbon tilted his head, considering. There are no real masters, only students who know what they need to learn. But I think for the rest of us, titling me a master is a good idea.  


Vegeta shook his head and curled his lip. Then what do you seek? he asked bitterly.  


Zarbon released his tight shoulder and put his hands on his slim hips, looking past Vegeta at the swirling snow. I seek perfection, he said after a brief silence. I seek perfection and happiness.  


Oh goody, Vegeta said.  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow. Didn't I tell you to shut up a while ago? Zarbon asked.  


Vegeta's wind-whipped cheeks stained a darker color of pink. You shut up, he growled angrily.  


Fine. Ready to go again? Zarbon replied.  


Vegeta said softly, and launched his attack.  


* * *

  
Goku, do you want more sauce? Bulma asked from the grill, waving her spoon in the air.  


he replied brightly, glancing away from Gohan for a split second and getting promptly smacked in the head with the ball.  
Goku, don't be greedy, ChiChi admonished from a lawn chair.  


Goku picked up the ball that had beaned him and tossed it up and down in the air as he turned to speak to her. But I'm not! he protested. Bulma asked!  


Gohan, do you want more sauce? Bulma said loudly, slopping sauce around with her large spoon.  


Yes, please! Gohan chortled, covetously eying the ball his father held.  


ChiChi shouted, standing up just as Goku threw the ball to Gohan. Gohan caught it and tossed it back, hitting his mother in the side of the head. ChiChi uttered an annoyed cry and fell to the ground.  


Gohan screeched, rushing over to his mother's side.  


ChiChi, are you okay? Goku asked with alarm and was promptly rewarded with a shove from his wife.  


I'm fine, she growled, picking herself up and dusting the grass from her clothing. Goku, why don't you come sit down with me, she ordered.  


Goku cast Gohan a guilty look and bowed his head, shuffling after his wife toward the lawn chairs.  


Gohan sighed and fingered the ball before looking over at the bushes and smiling. Mister Piccolo! he shouted. Will you play with me?  


Every head in the vicinity turned and stared at the bushes as a very embarrassed-looking Piccolo emerged from the vegetation, hastily adjusting his cape. Uh, sure, kid, he growled, not meeting anyone's eyes.  


Bulma smiled nervously and held up the bottle of sauce. Um, hi, Piccolo, she said shakily. Uh, do you want me to put another steak on?  


Piccolo shot her a nasty look. No. Nameks don't eat, we only drink water.  


Bulma let her hand drop to her side and stared at him blankly. Oh, okay. In that case it'll only be a few more minutes before the meat's done, she notified her other guests.  


Yamcha, sitting in a chair by the lawn table, began to chuckle, but his laughter abruptly faded and he looked up at the sky, his brows coming together in a scowl.  


Bulma looked in alarm over at Goku, who was joining Piccolo and Gohan in staring up at the sky as well. What? What is it? she asked, glancing from face to face anxiously.  


Silence reigned. Goku, Bulma asked you a question! ChiChi said angrily, tugging on Goku's gi.  


Goku snapped back to attention and stared at her, his eyes still wide. They're back, he said with surprise.  


Who's back? ChiChi snapped. What's going on?  


Zarbon and Vegeta, Goku replied. They've been training for a month and some now, but they're back.  


Bulma said, shocked. But I'm not prepared, she began but was interrupted by Radditz shooting out of the back door and taking to the air. Now what's he doing? she shouted, making an angry gesture.  


He's going to help them, Piccolo said to her coldly.  


Help them how? ChiChi interjected as Goku ran after his brother and lifted off the ground as well.  


Piccolo fixed her with a hard stare. They're worn out. They've been training for a while now and they're using the last of their energy to get here.  


Bulma scowled and went to stand by ChiChi, shading her eyes as she looked off into the early evening sky. So what? So they've been practicing. I don't see why all of you suddenly look like you're going to wet your pants, she growled, swearing as sauce began to drip down her arm from the spoon she was holding.  


Vegeta's stronger, Piccolo growled from between clenched teeth and Gohan, a look of abject terror on his face, scuttled over and latched himself onto Piccolo's leg.  


Bulma felt the blood drain from her face. That much stronger? she whispered, watching the Namekian grimly nod his head.  


ChiChi's face had also gone pale. Well, Goku will just have to train harder to beat that man... she said anxiously.  


Bulma nodded. If it was bad enough that ChiChi was actually encouraging Goku to train then things could not be going well. Forcing her unease down into the pit of her stomach she turned back to the grill. I think you're right, ChiChi. Now, do you suppose they'll want food?  


ChiChi turned and stared at Bulma, dark eyes wide. Piccolo barked a laugh, pointing as dark little specks appeared on the horizon. I doubt it, he growled merrily. They look like all they'll want is a decent rest.  


Bulma flipped the meat and watched as Goku and Radditz set down on the ground lightly, each supporting another man. Zarbon smiled weakly, giving Yamcha a friendly nod, and gingerly took his arm from around Goku's neck. How are all of you doing? he asked pleasantly.  


Everyone stared at him, too uneasy and confused to speak. We're fine, thank you, Gohan said and made a little bow, he being the only one resilient enough to react.  


Zarbon gave Gohan a kind look and nodded. he murmured. Bulma, are you cooking? he continued. It smells delicious.  


Bulma blushed, wiping her hands on her apron. Why yes, I am, thank you, she replied, a little stunned.  


Vegeta shot Zarbon a dirty look. Are you out of your mind, man? It smells as if someone flash-fried a tribe of Onklaks, he snarled, glaring at Bulma.  


Radditz stiffened and blushed angrily. Sir, perhaps you just need rest so your senses can come to themselves? he suggested as gently as he could.  


Vegeta yanked his arm from Radditz and staggered over to the grill, sniffing cautiously at the meat Bulma was cooking there. I don't need rest to be able to tell that whatever she makes is going to be absolutely vile, he said imperiously, staring at her with hard eyes.  


Bulma felt something in her chest pop angrily and the blood rushed back into her face. How dare you! she exclaimed. I haven't seen you in a month and have slaved over your damn space toys, and yet you insult me within the first five minutes you're back!  


He took a step closer, still holding her eyes with his like a viper hypnotizing its prey. I apologize. I'll try to make my comments more quickly in the future, he snarled.  


Bulma took in a sharp, indignant breath, about to combat him but fell into a fit of coughing instead. Holding her hand in front of her face, she realized that his battlesuit was fairly shredded and worn and he had numerous scrapes, including a large gash on his head. Dear sweet god, you need a bath immediately, she gurgled, holding her nose. And you're hurt; we'll have to take care of that. Reaching out with her other hand she brushed her fingertips against the wound in his forehead. His eyes suddenly snapped wide open and he gasped, recoiling as if her touch was lethal. For a moment it felt as if she were pushed aside in her own brain and the unbearable brightness of a hot yellow-orange streak of panic raced through her mind. She was dimly aware of taking her own step back, pulling her hands away from his hot skin.  


He gave her one last wary look and stumbled towards the house. he commanded, lurching through the door.  


Zarbon called after him, panting a little with the effort. Terribly sorry, Zarbon said to the rest of them, voice low. I'll see that he doesn't disturb anyone for the rest of the evening. He cleared his throat and nudged Goku. Shall we? he prompted, fixing his eyes upon the house.  


Goku gave him a blank look. he said.  


Zarbon sighed. Can we go inside now and look after Vegeta?  


Oh, sure! Goku said brightly, nodding his head vigorously, and he helped Zarbon inside the house.  


That's supposed to be my job, Radditz growled underneath his breath, and followed his brother inside, leaving everyone else standing on the lawn, mouths still agape.  


* * *

  
Zarbon groaned and hid his head under the pillow as he heard the door creak open and soft footsteps padded over to the side of his bed. Get up, a deep voice commanded roughly.  


Zarbon remained burrowed beneath the pillow. Vegeta, can't you entertain yourself for a few hours? he growled. For the gods' sake, we trained for almost two months without significant sleep and now you don't want me to sleep in?  


It was your idea not to sleep, not mine, Vegeta said, obviously annoyed. Get up so we can train.  


Zarbon set aside the pillow and sat up, glaring at Vegeta. Listen here, boy, he snarled. I've spent the last two months training your sorry excuse for a Saiyan ass and now you're going to let me sleep in a few hours! he grated as his eyes, ringed with dark blue and more than slightly bloodshot, looked Vegeta over with all the warmth of a glacier.  


I said get up! Vegeta demanded, mouth twisting angrily.  


Zarbon felt anger rise up in his chest for a brief moment before he was able to quell it. Fine, Vegeta. It's obvious you can't live without my assistance for even a few hours, so I guess I'll just have to get dressed.  


Vegeta said, scowl deepening.  


Zarbon, midway through the action of getting out of bed, looked up at Vegeta wearily. If you want me up so bad it's an indication of your inability to conduct your life without me for a few hours, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this little weakness of yours.  


I have no weakness! Vegeta hissed, fists curling into angry balls.  


Zarbon gave Vegeta a level look. Then why on earth do you need me awake right now?  


Vegeta's spine stiffened and he crossed his arms over his chest as his nose raised a few inches into the air. You know what, I don't. You go ahead and be lazy, Vegeta grumbled.  


Zarbon had to use all his formidable powers of self-control to suppress his smile. Okay, as your majesty wishes, he said with a feigned sigh, plopping back down on the mattress. You know, if you're really bored you could go see how Bulma and Radditz are coming along on our deal, he suggested.  


I don't need you to tell me what to do, Vegeta replied sharply. Just come get me when you're rested.  


Will do, Zarbon said faintly, listening to Vegeta leave the room, and settled back into his blankets to return to his dreams.  


* * *

So if I just move this here, she said, glancing at Radditz for agreement, then this whole board should work correctly?  


Radditz nodded, holding the panel in place by a corner screw. I think so, he said. Just take it to the left a little, up to that next connector.  


Bulma pursed her lips and concentrated, slowly moving the wiring over. The second the two metal parts came into contact the air erupted with sparks, throwing her backward. She yelped in surprise and covered her eyes, expecting to feel the cold, hard floor of the lab beneath her shoulder blades as she fell, but instead two strong, warm hands supported her. Are you demolishing my technology? a low voice said into her ear.  


She righted herself immediately and turned to face him, rubbing at a spot of grease on her cheek and hastily tucking stray strands of hair back under her hat. she growled. What do you want?  


Vegeta took a step past her over to the pod and looked down at its innards, then shot a look at Radditz. I just wanted to make sure that things were going smoothly, but it's obvious that they aren't. Tell me, Radditz, have you had much success?  


Radditz reddened and executed a little bow from his kneeling position. Not really, my lord, he mumbled.  


Vegeta made a little noise of false understanding and turned back to Bulma. That's too bad. Is it because this female is incompetent?  


I am anything but incompetent, Bulma snarled. If you're so smart why aren't you mass-producing this stuff yourself?  


Radditz paled. His majesty isn't trained for such a thing, Bulma, he said gently. Prince Vegeta has more pressing matters of state to attend to, I'm sure.  


Vegeta looked at Radditz with annoyance, disliking the fact that the third-class soldier had needed to come to his defense. Well, perhaps not so third-class any longer; the training with his freakishly strong brother was doing him good. If I wanted to I could assist you better than him, he said coldly, gesturing with his head at Radditz.  


Vegeta, you need a brain to be able to learn, Bulma said impatiently. Now get the hell out of here.  


I have a perfectly sharp mind! Vegeta protested.  


Right. Then how come you aren't doing this instead of me? she countered, raising an eyebrow and putting her gloved hands on her hips.  


Vegeta ground his teeth together angrily. Maybe I will, he snarled. You haven't seen the last of me.  


I wouldn't be so lucky, she replied, smiling devilishly as he stormed past her out of the room.  


_How dare her!_ he thought to himself as he marched down the hall to his room, slamming and locking the door behind him. _I'm just as smart as everyone else, especially her and that damn Radditz!_ He pulled out his hidden trunk of alien devices and pulled out the portable communicator, setting it on the dresser and quickly entering in Atlia's private code and tapping the console impatiently as contact was made and the static cleared. The hailing sounds were made, but there was no answer. Dammit, Atlia, answer! Vegeta howled, smacking his fist against his opposite hand. Finally, after several minutes, the screen's image changed and Atlia stood in front of the communicator, insect face unreadable. There you are, Vegeta snarled. Where were you?  


Lord Vegeta, Atlia said calmly. What an unexpected pleasure to hear from you. I apologize for your wait; it's early here and I hadn't risen yet.  


Vegeta scowled and lowered his chin to his chest. Hmmm. I wasn't aware of the time difference, he mumbled.  


What can I do for you? Atlia prompted gently.  


Vegeta raised his dark eyes to the screen. Do we still have the tech data hacked from Freeza's systems? he asked.  


Atlia nodded, antennae bouncing up and down. he replied slowly, But it's still unreadable. It was encoded and none of us have been able to break it yet.  


Send it to me immediately, Vegeta commanded. Send me everything you've got.  


That will take a little time, Atlia replied. The files are quite large.  


Then terminate the picture and use the extra space in the transmission for the files, Vegeta suggested.  


As you wish, sire, Atlia replied, and the picture went dark.  


Vegeta sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. So how are things? Vegeta asked idly, examining the backs of his gloves.  


He heard Atlia's grating laugh. Well, quite well, Atlia replied. Nappa was convinced that his proper place was at the head of the fighting on Tournrak and so he's been off-planet ever since his last conversation with you. That particular rebellion was put down and the Commander is currently at work on quelling others.  


Vegeta laughed himself. Excellent. Wonderful work, Atlia. You remind me once again why you're the right person for the job.  


Thank you, sir. The transmission will commence in a few minutes. So how is the technology production going?  


Vegeta sighed. Slow, lamentably slow. These Earthlings have the proper facilities to meet all our mass-production needs, but we're unable to figure out all the components of Freeza's gadgets, he grumbled.  


Hence the need for the tech data and blueprints, Atlia added.  


Vegeta confirmed. Now we just wait until the woman finishes her job and we'll be returning soon after.  


Atlia said, raspy voice rising a little. Has the Emperor found a mate?  


Vegeta said, confused.  


This female at work on the technology, is she your new mate?  


Vegeta's jaw worked uselessly as he tried and failed to express his horror of Atlia's suggestion. Absolutely not! he gasped. She is the worst, ill-mannered, hideous, contemptible, stupid, reprehensible creature imaginable!  


It sounds like your majesty has spent quite a bit of time thinking about her, Atlia said, voice becoming sly as the communicator began to beep, signaling data transmission.  


It's not like that at all! Vegeta protested angrily. I should have you killed for such assumption!  


There was a stony, uncomfortable silence in the room for long moments before Atlia spoke again. My apologies, sire, he said softly. It is unfortunate that the female is such a lowly creature. Having a mate offers so many pleasures and possibilities.  


Very well, Atlia, your ignorance is excused, Vegeta replied coldly.  


Thank you, Atlia said. The silence stretched on and on as the console continued to beep softly with the transfer of data. After what seemed like an eternity the beeping stopped and Vegeta jumped eagerly towards the screen.  


Your assistance is appreciated, Vegeta said haughtily.  


I'm happy for it, Atlia replied. Best of luck with the decoding and don't hesitate to contact me again if you need anything else.  


I won't, Vegeta said, and terminated the signal abruptly. Packing up the console, he tucked it under his arm and scanned the room to be sure he had all the necessary parts. He knew he wouldn't be able to crack the code himself, he didn't have the training. He also refused to ask the woman for help; she would enjoy his helplessness too much. But she wasn't the only one who could help him, he realized suddenly, and with a triumphant smile on his face he closed the door to his room and started off down the hall.  


* * *

Oh, can I help you, my boy? Dr. Briefs said through his moustache as Vegeta barged into his private lab.  


I have here some information that needs decoding, Vegeta said, setting the console down on the table.  


What is that, a laptop computer? Dr. Briefs asked, his attention immediately seized, and came over to the device, poking at it.  


No, it's a communication device, Vegeta replied. It allows people to see and speak to one another across vast distances in outer space.  


Well I'll be, the old man mumbled, moving it around in his hands. It's so compact. As you can see, we here at Capsule Corp. appreciate the compact.  


Yes, well, it doesn't have any external storage devices so you'll have to take the information directly from the machine, Vegeta said coldly.  


I'm sure it won't be a problem, Dr. Briefs said merrily. Can you start it up?  


Vegeta did as the older man asked and showed him how to retrieve the data. Can you do this task? Vegeta demanded.  


Dr. Briefs adjusted his glasses and patted the cat perched on his shoulder. I think so. Shouldn't be too hard. It almost looks like a straight programming language. It appears that this is the program that should be run, and once it is implemented the information you seek should be easy to access.  


Vegeta clenched his teeth. Leave it to Freeza's techs to hide the key to the information in plain sight. Then access it, Vegeta ordered. And tell me what you're doing while you're doing it.  


the old man agreed, but it would be a lot quicker if you'd just give me a minute to fetch Bulma. Usually the two of us get it a lot quicker that just one would.  


Vegeta snarled. She is not to know about this under any circumstances!  


Dr. Briefs smiled underneath his moustache. Oh, a surprise, is it? he said slyly. I completely understand. Nothing like new technology to win Bulma's heart.  


Vegeta said in alarm. What was wrong with everybody today?  


Oh, never mind, the old man said, and settled down to work. 


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The knock on his door sounded again. I said go away! Vegeta shouted, still hunched over the table in the room, reading the printouts.  


Come on, Vegeta, Zarbon's voice came angrily from outside the door. You've been in there for three days!  


GO AWAY! Vegeta screamed, arm lashing about until it found something to throw at the door. His hand let the object fly, and a crystal vase met its end on the smooth surface of the door with an ear-splitting crash.  


Oh my god, you crazy little bastard, Zarbon grumbled. You spent how long pestering me to train you, then you don't let me sleep because you want to train, and then you lock yourself in the room and refuse to come out! What in the hell is going on?  


What part of go away' don't you understand? screeched Vegeta, absolutely furious. I am busy, Zarbon!  


Busy with what? What could you possibly have to do that's more interesting than training? Let's face it, Vegeta, you're not exactly a renaissance man. All you do is scream and fight!  


Gaaaah! Shut up!! Vegeta howled. Your ruining my concentration!  


Damn you, Zarbon spat, the sound of him pounding the door with his fist resounding in Vegeta's room.  


Vegeta turned and stared at the door in fury. If you knock down that door you had better start praying because I'm going to send you directly to hell! Vegeta thundered.  


He could hear Zarbon making little angry noises and could almost picture the pout on Zarbon's perfect face. Fine, see if I care, he heard the green-haired man mumble.  


Good riddance, Vegeta couldn't help himself from adding, then returned to analyzing the printouts. So far he felt like he had a good grasp of the components, but he didn't want to rub it in the woman's face until he had the whole set of blueprints memorized. He knew what each part did and where it went, but he knew he still lacked the technical know-how to be able to make it work once he put it back together again, and manufacturing was so far beyond him it pained his pride to think about it. Thank goodness the old man had been of help. The woman's sire had been able to access the data within a matter of hours and was even willing to keep the whole thing quiet, for a price. Oh well, Zarbon was bound to have a spare communicator console. It would be worth all the pain, all the throbbing in his head and burning of his eyes, to see the look of utter shock on her face. He couldn't wait. That thought brought him back to his situation and he leaned back in his chair, brining the plans up so he could read them better. _Not long now_, he thought, and continued to commit the information to memory.  


* * *

She hummed to herself as she worked, quickly undoing screws as she opened up another of the seemingly-endless panels. The sounds of Radditz swearing under his breath as he tried to reconnect wiring reached her ears but didn't penetrate her consciousness, which was focused entirely on the task at hand. So into her work was she that she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her and failed to notice the shadow cast on her work until the person spoke. You're putting that in the wrong spot, she heard a deep voice say.  


She glanced up in time to see Radditz's face darken with embarrassment and frustration. I apologize, Radditz said haltingly. Where should it go?  


On the next connector, the one to the left, the voice replied. Any fool would know that.  


She finally recognized the voice and turned slowly, feeling her jaw tighten as the anticipation of unpleasantness hit her. It was him, it was Vegeta standing there behind her, pointing at what Radditz was working on with a smug, imperious smile on his face. Why don't you get out of here, Vegeta, she growled, continuing to undo the plate she was working on. We don't need rookies in our way.  


You think I don't know what's going on? he asked with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest.  


I know you don't know what's going on. You don't have the slightest idea of what we're dealing with, she replied haughtily.  


And you and Radditz do, I suppose, he said.  


She didn't like the way his expression was settling on his face like a viper ready to strike. Of course, she said with bravado. Radditz and I are the closest to experts you'll ever see.  


Vegeta smiled, this time showing a few of his teeth in the corner of his mouth. Then why are you letting him connect the energy component data wire with the weapons system profiler update wire? he asked softly.  


she said, feeling cold and hot at the same time as both rage and shock raced through her.  


And you, that panel you're opening only contains one of the energy generators, of which you've already examined three without completely understanding their function, he continued, pointing with a gloved hand at some of the mechanical litter that surrounded them.  


She felt her fist close around her screwdriver and begin to shake with the force she was using to clench the tool, her knuckles white as she spoke between clenched teeth. And how did you get so knowledgeable all of a sudden? she growled.  


Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly and knelt on the floor beside her, his tail uncoiling from around his waist and waving slowly back and forth in the air behind him. I always was, you just never asked me.  


Then why didn't you just do this whole damn thing yourself and save me the trouble? she snarled, becoming angry. How dare you let me work on this thing for months when you already know all about it?  


He shook his head and took the screwdriver from her roughly, starting to undo the screws of a different panel. It's not like that at all. If you didn't see each component how could you mass produce them?  


She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him bitterly. So then what's this really about?  


I still need you to manufacture these things, he said. We don't have the facilities in my empire to do such a thing.  


And why not? she replied angrily. Isn't your empire enlightened enough?  


Vegeta smiled again, reveling in her frustration. Oh, he didn't need to kill her- torturing her was so much more fun! Sadly, no. All the worlds we are trying to integrate right now that are advanced enough to have the means to do such things are the ones fighting us the hardest. Therefore we must turn to your pathetic efforts instead.  


Hey, this is not pathetic! she shouted, standing up in her vehemence. I think we've done a pretty good job for the few months we've worked on this. It's halfway through summer already, for heaven's sake!  


Well, you'll do better now that I've decided to help you, he said simply, beginning to undo the panel, secretly anxious to see the actual object and not just the endless diagrams he had studied.  


she cried in frustration. There's nothing I can say to get you to leave, is there? she grumbled.  


He smiled again, flashing her a dark look with those endlessly black eyes. he replied with cold glee.  


Fine. Let's cut the crap, then, and just get to it, she mumbled.  


Vegeta looked up and across the ravaged pod. You're dismissed, Radditz, he said softly.  


Radditz exclaimed, cold apprehension stealing over his insides.  


I said you're dismissed. Go play with your traitor brother and his brat.  


Radditz stared at Vegeta in disbelief. He did not want to leave Bulma alone in the room with Vegeta, that was for sure, but he had also received a direct order from his prince. Are you sure? he asked hesitantly.  


Vegeta hissed, the slight humor that had possessed him a few moments before evaporating rapidly.  


Radditz looked over at Bulma in alarm. It's okay, Radditz. If you're with Goku I'll know how to get in touch with you if I...er, we, should need any help.  


If you're sure, he said quietly. He stood, made a short bow to Vegeta, and left the room, stopping at the door to look over his shoulder at Bulma, who promptly waved him on with a motion of her hands. Sighing, he turned and went away.  


Poor thing, she whispered.  


Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Forget him, he said abruptly. We have work to do.  


She sighed and knelt beside him, watching his brisk movements as he undid the panel. We certainly do.  


Several hours later she felt as if headway was being made for the first time. She hated to admit it, but Vegeta really seemed to know what he was talking about. Everything he had said so far had made perfect sense, although it was still obvious to her that he didn't have a clue about manufacturing. She watched as he finally removed his gloves, surfacing for a moment to throw them aside and revealing his shapely hands, the fingers long and square at the ends. As she looked at his face she realized it was a good thing that he wasn't wearing anything other than the spandex black bodysuit, because he was absolutely covered in dark grease. The black substance clung to his cheekbones and forehead, and even his sharp, straight nose had a liberal coating. She couldn't hold back any longer and finally broke out laughing.  


he asked angrily, his heavy eyebrows falling into a deeper scowl than was customary.  


You're covered in grease, she giggled, pointing at him with one hand.  


He muttered something under his breath and began to wipe at his face with a sleeve. Is it gone? he asked impatiently, fixing her with a dark stare.  


Heavens, no, she giggled harder, for he had merely smeared the grease all over his entire face. You're a mess.  


He smiled back, the expression menacing. You're not so clean yourself, he said, gesturing at areas on his face to show where she had grease on hers.  


Bulma's mouth opened in a startled o' and she quickly tried to wipe it off, but to no avail. With a growl she reached into the innards of the pod and managed to collect a good, juicy handful of the alien grease and flung it at Vegeta's head without a second thought. The goo hit him in the jaw, splattering the left side of his face and shoulder.  


Why, you, he snarled, eyes alight with the challenge, and fashioned his own ball of grease, managing to smack her right between the eyes. She wailed in dismay and wiped it out of her eyes.  


Okay, you're going to get it now, mister, she threatened, scrabbling to form a grease ball before he did.  


You'll never beat me, woman, he challenged back, quickly grasping for more ammunition. Soon clumps of grease large and small were sailing through the air, coating the walls and each other with sticky, slimy blackness. Bulma found a particularly large batch and clutched it eagerly, hurling it at Vegeta's head with all her might. He laughed and dodged to the side easily and was about to launch his counterattack when he saw that her face had gone white, her eyes focused on a point behind him.  


Well, I seem to have found more than I bargained for, Zarbon's voice said from behind him.  


Vegeta turned around slowly, eyes widening when he saw that the grease ball she had thrown had hit the green-haired man squarely in the nose, covering his entire face, neck, shoulders, and chest with the runny black goo. Zarbon's face twisted in disgust beneath the slime and he quickly wiped it out of his eyes, leaving pale blue-green half circles in the dark crud below his eyes. Vegeta blinked several times, then burst out in genuine laughter. 

Oh, you should see yourself! he cackled, pointing. He glanced at Bulma and saw her visibly relax, her shoulders lowering themselves as she too began to laugh.  


Oh, sure, it's funny when it's not you, Zarbon said bitterly, flicking grease on the floor with a motion of his hands, then looked up at the laughing pair. Okay, so maybe it is you two as well, he amended, his fine eyebrows disrupting the grease as he frowned.  


You got a little in your hair, Bulma offered, pointing.  


Zarbon's golden eyes widened in horror. I'll be back, he blurted, and rocketed from the room. Vegeta and Bulma laughed harder and he turned to her to find her wiping tears from her eyes.  


I haven't laughed that hard in a long time, she said merrily, fixing sparkling blue eyes on Vegeta.  


He said nothing for several moments, but for him the hilarity of the moment was over. He'll be back, he said solemnly. And then he'll want me to attend to something else, so I advise you work more quickly.  


Me? Why just me? I'm doing just as much work as you are? she argued, but after a second or two her face cracked with a smile once again. He shot her his dirtiest look and she shook her head, grinning and closing her eyes. Nothing personal, she chuckled, but you're still absolutely covered in that gooey stuff.  


You are too, he reminded her, a smile flickering across his sculpted lips for just a moment. Let's get back to work.  


All right, she agreed, and dove back into her task with renewed vigor.  


* * *

She stepped out of the shower, rubbing her hair against the towel vigorously as she walked from the bathroom into her bedroom. Discarding the towel on the bed, she shook her head from side to side and picked up the silken negligee of the sort she had taken to wearing to bed the past few months. She sighed with simple pleasure as the light fabric of the nightie whispered over her clean skin, giving her entire body a little shake to settle the material correctly over her curves. Running her hand through her thick wet hair she wandered to the window, looking out over the quiet nighttime gardens of the compound's ground and the summer stars overhead. The wind rustled the greenery gently and the scent of flowers wafted up to her through the open window, the curtains fluttering slightly in the breeze as she leaned against the sill. As she looked at the stars again she wondered where Vejiitasei had once been, and suddenly the night sky seemed very lonely to her. A deep stillness settled in her chest and she bowed her head, thinking of how it would feel to have her home destroyed by someone in her youth and then having to enduring being raised by that same person. Was that why Vegeta wanted to die so badly? To escape that shame? She was about to turn away from the window when movement caught her eye. Pressing herself to the sill, she contemplated going out on her balcony for a moment, then decided against it in favor of the cover the curtains provided her. She peered out into the darkness and saw that Vegeta had entered a bright patch in the backyard, the light playing off his softly shining skin, and she realized that he was still wet from bathing. He stood shirtless on the lawn, his broad, muscular chest rising and falling gently with his breathing. His spiky tower of hair moved back and forth as he turned his head, apparently scanning his surroundings. Then, slowly but surely, he began to move through a series of katas, his limbs cutting graceful lines into the night. Bulma retreated into her bedroom and extinguished the light, running back to the window and gasping when she saw he had fixed his eyes upon her room, the black irises even darker than the night itself, as if they were the reason for the failing of the light instead of the absence of the sun. Fading back into the curtains, Bulma found herself holding her breath until he looked away and returned to his workout. For long moments she watched him run through his routine, his body finally shiny with sweat. She put her fingers to her lips and watched as his corded muscles extended and contracted, the raw power in his body poorly concealed by his minimalist movements. Suddenly his entire body tensed and he whirled towards the building, the lines of his form startled. Then, without warning, he took a few steps away from the house and took off into the sky with a hiss of displaced air and sparkling of aura. She backed away from the windows and the curtains whipped about madly from the sudden disturbance, then threw wide the door and ran down the hall.  


She was just rounding the corner when she hit something solid, very, very solid. Stumbling a few steps backward, she looked up and saw that she had collided with Zarbon. The tall man was imposing, even clad in only a towel, his pale blue-green skin rippling with sculpted muscle and his long green hair hanging wet halfway down his back. Well, you're looking well this evening, he said, his golden eyes suddenly seeming like those of a predator.  


she said. You need to put on some clothes.  


He raised a fine green eyebrow. You think so? he said nonchalantly. Well, I'm not the only one, he said quietly, gesturing at her state of dress with the hand that wasn't holding up the towel.  


Bulma felt her cheeks flame. Hmmm. I think you're right, she muttered, looking at the floor.  


So where were you going in such a hurry? he asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  


She nearly blurted out that she was running into the yard to see what direction Vegeta had gone, but suddenly she didn't feel like disclosing that information. I wanted to see if Radditz came back, she mumbled. I felt bad for him after Vegeta kicked him out.  


Zarbon's eyebrows came together ever so slightly and she knew he wasn't buying her story. I don't think he has returned yet, but your mother is down in the kitchen waiting for him, he said.  


Bulma shifted from one foot to the other. Her mother was probably what scared Vegeta away- she was the only person on the planet that he seemed to actively fear. Well, maybe I'll go down there and tell her not to wait up.  


Zarbon nodded, moving past her but not turning his back on her, keeping his golden eyes fastened upon her face. he murmured, and before she could blink he had gone off down the hallway.  


She shivered even in the warmth of the hallway. His eyes always seemed to look right through her. Zarbon was always so cold to her and that scared her. His calm couldn't be meddled with and took away her illusions of having any sort of power in their interchanges. Radditz was pitifully easy to order around and at least Vegeta was hot and angry all the time and therefore more easily dealt with. Vegeta was nothing if not predictable in his conversations, the thought making a smile rise unbidden to her face. She immediately changed her expression to a scowl and stormed off down the hall. The second she stopped thinking of him as an arrogant, deadly thorn in her side was the day she would know she had truly lost touch with reality.  


  
To her surprise Radditz actually was in the kitchen, having just arrived. Her mother was already busy with tea and cookies, which Radditz was consuming in his usual face-stuffing fashion. How was your day with Goku? she asked politely, ignoring where on her body his eyes became glued the second he saw her. She probably should have taken Zarbon's advice and covered up before she came down to see him. Come to think of it, she often felt like a piece of meat when he looked at her, a course to be devoured rather than a thinking, breathing person.  


It was fine, he replied between mouthfuls. And your day with the Prince?  


We got so much done! she replied proudly, not noticing the tightness that spread across his face at her words. Despite being such an arrogant bastard Vegeta really knows what he's talking about.  


That's nice, Radditz said coldly, lowering his eyes to his food.  


Isn't it though? Mrs. Briefs chimed in. Now you'll have so much more time to spend with your brother!  


Bulma shot her mother a dirty look. she said cautiously, feeling the mood in the room darken and not wanting her mother to say anything inadvertently harmful.  


I think it's so nice that you and that darling Vegeta are finally getting along better, too, Mrs. Briefs continued. It'll make everything so much nicer around here.  


I wouldn't bet on it, Bulma grumbled, watching Radditz's expression ripple as alternate phases of emotion and control moved across it. His dark eyes latched onto hers and a sudden pity rose in her chest, a pity that stuck to her bones and made her want to cry. That poor, poor man. He had absolutely nothing going in his favor. Was mere pity enough reason to love? Her head suddenly felt heavy and she realized just how taxing the day had been. I'm going to bed, she muttered and left the room.  


* * *

Vegeta was already high in the sky after only minutes after takeoff, casually surveying the ground as it rocketed past far beneath him. The starlight shone off of different bodies of water, and he realized for the first time just how rich in resources the planet Earth was. No wonder the humans had time to sit around and worry about such trivial things as fashion and what was on television- their productive world practically handed life to them on a golden platter daily. It wasn't like on Arlia, where agriculture was meager at best and the planet was sparsely vegetated. Atlia and his race had a hard life on their inhospitable planet, and perhaps that was why he liked it. He liked the hard life- it reminded him he actually was alive. If he was still feeling pain, he was alive. But he wouldn't be alive much longer. He would battle Freeza, he knew that much, and he almost certainly wouldn't survive it. The best he could do was use his life as a weapon. That was the only advantage he had over Freeza- he was willing to die and the tyrant wasn't. Suddenly a large power loomed in his extra sense and he expelled ki to halt his movement cold. Head turning from side to side he finally pinpointed it, off to the north a few yards. He had been so sunken in thought he hadn't even noticed it. The Earth warriors seemed to be able to control their power level as well, which didn't make them easier to spot, although it would be a useful trick to learn. Then he recognized his watcher and his eyes narrowed. he breathed. What do you want?  


A harsh laugh rippled smoothly through the sky. I want to take you for a test run, the voice wound into the air from between sharp white teeth.  


Vegeta scowled at the turbaned form. I have no business with you, he said sternly. Leave here before you get hurt.  


The Namekian laughed again. You might think that bravado will aid you, but that is not the case here.  


You're wasting my time, Vegeta growled.  


Like that matters to me, the Namek said. I just want to make sure I'm not wasting my time.  


Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Wait, aren't you the one training Kakarott's brat? he asked suddenly.  


The Namek cocked his head slightly. Gohan? Why, yes, I am.  


Then where does he get his power? Why can't I get a handle on where it's coming from? Vegeta inquired, crossing his arms over his bare chest.  


He has such a vast reservoir of power that none of us really know its extent. Unfortunately he only seems to be able to access it under duress. Fortunately battle seems to fit his criteria.  


Do you think that has anything to do with his mother? Vegeta asked, suddenly curious.  


The Namekian looked surprised, and Vegeta knew that he hadn't expected this to turn into a quizzing session. Perhaps. Half-Saiyans might be more powerful than humans. I don't know enough about your kind to make a fair assumption.  


Vegeta made a mental note to never let Nappa come near Earth. All he needed were a bunch of powerful half-Saiyans running around with Nappa's intellect. Interesting. But you're not from this planet, green man. Why do you stay?  


The Namekian smiled again, showing his long, sharp canines. You and I are a lot alike, he said quietly.  


Vegeta's mind flashed back to earlier in his mission to Earth, remembering the Namekian saying those same words when they were near one another. What do you mean? he asked sharply.  


Again that low laugh. We're the bad guys, you and I. We're the aliens, the unknown quantities with the heavens only know how much power. They don't trust us and yet they still look to us. We're loners and yet we find reasons to stay around people. We've found reasons to spare this planet from our troubles.  


What's your reason? Vegeta interjected.  


The Namekian closed his eyes and shook his head. Why, Gohan, of course. If it weren't for him I would have killed his father and enslaved this planet long ago. Do you know what your reason is yet?  


Vegeta's scowl intensified. I don't have a reason and doubt I ever will, he growled.  


The Namekian shrugged, suddenly tossing aside his turban and heavy cape. Just as well. You won't have anything to regret if I kill you.  


You talk big for such a puny power level, Vegeta snarled, then quieted as his eyes grew wide.  


The corkscrew of light was directed right at his head. 


	36. Chapter 35

Ch. 35

Bulma sat in bed, ignoring how late it was, and read her book by the yellow, warm glow of her bedside lamp. The pages rustled softly as she turned them, the only noise in the serene summer night, but she was having trouble concentrating. She couldn't get Radditz's attitude out of her mind. He was so nice and had helped her so much, then the second she found someone who can help her more she drops him like a hot potato. He had every right to be upset. She realized she felt sorry for him, really she did, but she just couldn't figure out how to feel about him. He was handsome and shapely and oddly sweet in that brusque, Saiyan way of his, and yet...she finally gave up and shut the book. She really should just go to bed because she knew she'd need the energy tomorrow. A small smile wound across her face. So much more had been accomplished in one day than in several months work with Radditz. The smile on her face fell as she realized it was because of Vegeta. He was so unpleasant and snotty, yet he really seemed to know what he was talking about, and this, of course, aggravated her no end. Of all the people in the universe to work with and she gets stuck with Lord Sarcastic Bastard. All he had done all day, besides belittle her for not knowing what he said were the basics of the machine, was fight with her about each and every little thing she did. Then she remembered his mischievous smile as he hefted the grease ball at her and a little smile of her own blossomed. His smile had lasted only for a second and then was gone, his eyes a little bitter and filled with death once again. It drove her crazy, this obsession with death of his, and yet there wasn't anything she could do about him. Damn him thirty times to hell! She smacked her book down on the beside table angrily and clicked off the lamp with a violent flick of her wrist, twisting and turning as her body twitched with anger at Vegeta. All his knowledge was highly suspect anyway- how come he knew everything now and yet didn't know anything before? Unless, of course, he had known from the outset and wanted to torture her, which she certainly wouldn't put past him. He seemed more than capable of doing something like that. _I am not going to think about that jerk until I absolutely have to,_ she snarled at herself, rolling over abruptly and scowling into the pillows. After a while her anger began to fade as she sank deeper into slumber, and she was almost completely asleep when she heard several thuds and a wet smack that had a frightening finality about it. Seconds later the commotion of security bots came from outside and she threw aside the sheets, dashing to the window and looking out.  


The robots all had their backs to the main house and were shooting electric beams at something further away in the yard, something immobile. Was there some sort of malfunction? She peered harder as she pulled a robe up over her shoulders and gasped as she finally realized what it was- Vegeta's body crumpled on the ground. With a hard swallow she dashed into the hallway and raced down the corridor, opening the door to Zarbon's room wildly. Zarbon sat straight up in bed, long green hair unbound and his golden eyes glittering with confusion. What? What is it? he said, voice a little unsteady with sleep.  


Vegeta's in the backyard and he's not moving! she managed to blurt, pointing a shaky finger out in the direction she thought the body lay.  


Zarbon's golden eyes flashed in the dim light coming from the hallway. he roared, lifting straight up out of his bed. He began to go for the door, then thought better of it and went to the window, throwing it open.  


Where are you going? she cried, running over to him.  


Faster this way, he said, catching her as she jumped into his arms. Holding her, he leapt from the window and zoomed over the top of the house, landing in the backyard. Bulma let go before he hit the ground and dashed over to Vegeta, the robots immediately recognizing her and ceasing their fire, instead whirring over to make a strange, clinking circle around them. Zarbon knelt on the other side of the fallen Saiyan, face ashen.  


she shouted, sliding her arm under his neck and pressing his head to her chest. Vegeta, wake up! His face was bloody and what little clothes he was wearing were torn, nearly every square inch of his exposed skin looking slightly blackened with scrapes and burns.  


Zarbon scowled and reached over, pulling up Vegeta's eyelids. His dark eyes were rolled back in his head, but he was breathing shallowly. He's just unconscious and if that's all that's wrong with him he'll be okay. Saiyans never die of lingering wounds. They're either killed immediately in the battle or not at all, he reassured himself.  


That's if the shocks the robots gave him didn't scramble his brains, she murmured, looking up at the robots and scanning for the lead machine. Go away, she told it. No intruder. The machines clicked and whirred to one another as the command was transferred, then rolled away to the hanger in which they were housed. Looking back down at Vegeta she touched the side of his face lightly. How could this happen, Zarbon? I thought Vegeta was the strongest, I though he had grown into his power. I mean, he can grow a beard, and Radditz said when elites can grow beards it means they've found the bulk of their power, and if he has found the greater part of his power how could he be beaten? she rambled.  


Zarbon looked at her levelly. Shut up, he said coldly.  


Bulma's face reddened. she said shrilly, her surprise almost instantly turning to anger. How dare you to tell me to shut up!  


You're panicking, he said. Be quiet and get a grip on yourself.  


But he's hurt! How can you just sit there and be so calm? Don't you care about him? I thought you two were friends? she shouted. You should be taking care of him!  


The figure in her lap shifted. No one takes care of the Prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta growled weakly.  


she cried, curling herself around his head. How did this happen?  


I'm fine, he said, tearing his gaze away from those blue eyes. It had been a shock to wake up and feel her warm limbs around him, smell that ripeness, and it was even worse when he opened his eyes and saw that blue gaze on him, just like he had so long ago, there in Arlia's dungeon. That damn Namekian worked me over.  


she said. But you're supposed to be stronger than he is.  


He is, Zarbon interjected. Strength isn't everything.  


Vegeta sighed and wrestled his way out of her lap. You presume much, to touch me, he spat at her.  


Her face reddened. Shut up. If I hadn't seen you you might be lying here dead, she shot back, then saw that death-shadow immediately flicker across his eyes.  


You shut up, woman, he snarled, sitting up.  


How did this happen, Vegeta? Zarbon interrupted before the other two launched into an all-out verbal battle.  


Vegeta turned his head to look at his aide. He challenged me, I accepted. We fought hand-to-hand and he managed to tweak a nerve in my neck. I fell to the ground for a moment and he proceeded to blast the shit out of me. I got up but I had drained a lot of energy trying to deflect his blasts. Then I blasted him a few, he murmured with a smile. At any rate, I gave more than I got. He finally quit moving, but when I moved to finish him off he hit me with this corkscrew beam that damn near finished me. He passed out from the effort and I was so weakened by that time that I decided just to come home.  


Well, I'm glad you're okay. We'll have to work on your ki shield technique, Zarbon muttered.  


Don't you die on me, Bulma interjected. We have lots of work to do.  


Oh, shut up, Vegeta snarled, letting Zarbon help him up. It's all your fault I was tired going into the battle in the first place.  


she cried, standing and putting her hands on her hips. How could it possibly be my fault?  


You bored me all day and dulled my senses. I was fatigued by your garbage before I even started fighting.  


How dare you! she shouted.  


Are you deaf, woman? he shouted back. I said shut up, you harpy!  


Bulma screamed in rage and backhanded Vegeta as hard as she could. Zarbon could feel the force of the strike as Vegeta's body shuddered in his grasp. Vegeta just turned his head back to look at her, a smirk on his bloody face. he snarled. 

Let's go, Zarbon, he ordered.  


Zarbon nodded. he agreed, and began to escort Vegeta into the house, not noticing the way the Prince's tail lashed in the air behind them.  


* * *

Vegeta only had to spend a few hours in the tank and his eyes immediately opened when the tank began to drain. Blinking his eyes against the moisture he gazed through the blue glass, scowling at what he saw there as the door to the tank opened. The woman was there in a chair beside the tank, head tilted to the side and asleep, her pale, slender arms folded gracefully in her lap as her chest rose and fell in the easy motions of deep slumber. She must have fallen asleep while watching him. She wouldn't leave, a smooth voice said beside him, and Vegeta turned his head to see Zarbon, who handed him one of those Earthling drying cloths that they called towels.  


Stupid woman, Vegeta snarled.  


I'm staying out of it, Zarbon said simply. Listen, what happened earlier to you never should have happened in the first place. You're too strong for that. You need to wrap up this technology rubbish and start training again.  


Vegeta just handed him the towel and looked at him coldly. I know it shouldn't have, Zarbon. I'll get this tech business over with and then we'll train to your little bleeding heart's content.  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow. Are you okay? he asked suddenly.  


Vegeta scowled more deeply. What are you talking about?  


Never mind, Zarbon said with a wave of his hand and turned to leave the room.  


* * *

What crawled up your ass? he grumbled to her as she wandered into the room, absentmindedly tying on her work apron and turning her cap around backwards.  


Shut up, she snarled back, kneeling next to him and fishing around in the tool box. You know, the least you could have said was thanks.  


Vegeta looked at her with narrowed eyes, the black irises hard like granite. Thank you? For what? For all the shocks your flimsy robots fired at me?  


She slammed the tool she was holding down on the floor. For finding you and making sure you were taken care of! she snapped, eyes flashing.  


His mouth turned down at the corners. Rubbish. I would have come to soon anyway, and I certainly don't need a worthless beast like you trying to take care of me. I've done well enough taking care of myself.  


Sure, that's why you ended up on my lawn last night, she jabbed.  


You have no conception of what it's like to be on your own, he hissed. You didn't grow up with your whole race destroyed, being raised by the very being who had killed your family. You didn't have to put up with endless experiments, beatings, humiliations, at the hands of your worst enemy every single day of your life. I do NOT want to hear about how I should be taken care of.  


Bulma stared at him, hand halfway to her chest as her mouth dropped open a little. Vegeta, I don't know what to say, I'm so...  


Shut up, he barked. Spare me your stupid human pity. I need nothing from you, and least of all that.  


Her eyebrows wrinkled a little in consternation and she reached out a gloved hand, trying to touch his shoulder, but he twisted violently away from the range of her grasp and scurried over to the opposite side of the pod. She couldn't see him from her position and sighed.  


So how is it going? a voice called from the doorway.  


Bulma stood, beaming. Here was something to brighten her day. she said with relief. How wonderful it is to see you!  


His stern face cracked a little in a tiny smile. he said softly. So what are you up to today?  


Bulma took him by the wrist and led him inside. Well, as you can see, we're mostly through the drive mechanism. All the computer knowledge you have given to us has really come in handy, she said, still beaming up at him.  


Do you need my help once again? he asked gently.  


Bulma opened her mouth but never got to finish since Vegeta immediately said No. Go away.  


Radditz stiffened. My lord?  


Vegeta's head appeared from behind the pod. You heard me, he said angrily. Get out of here.  


Bulma looked back and forth between the two men, both of them bristling and angry, with their tails puffed out and lashing back and forth behind them. Now, come on, guys, she said gently, trying to ease the tension. Can't we all just work together?  


Vegeta turned on her first. Absolutely not, he bellowed. I will not tolerate that useless third-class scum interfering with my project!  


Bulma felt hot blood rise to her cheeks. Excuse me, she snapped. YOUR project? WHO has been working on this damn thing for the past few months?  


Shut up, woman, Vegeta growled. You weren't getting anywhere until I showed up.  


Oh, get off of your self, you stuck-up son of a bitch! she shouted. We were doing just fine until your arrogant ass showed up!  


Then how come you're working with me instead of him? Vegeta asked angrily.  


Because you just barged in here, taking over everything, even though you're not as smart as I am, and you just bully everyone and why can't you just be kind for once in your hollow little life? Bulma said, suddenly breaking down and starting to cry. I'm sorry, I'm just tired, she choked, covering her eyes with her hands.  


Vegeta stared at her helplessly, shocked at her reaction and completely clueless about what to do next. Radditz moved over to her side and put his large hands on her shoulders, carefully guiding her to the side and standing in front of her. She wailed louder and threw herself against his chest, beginning to sob in earnest. Radditz leaned over and began to make soft, comforting noises into her ear, reaching up and stroking her hair as he had seen her father and Yamcha do. Oh, for the gods' sake, Vegeta grumbled. Only weaklings carry on like that.  


Bulma cried harder against Radditz's chest and the big Saiyan's eyes flashed angrily. he hissed at Vegeta. You just shut up. Look what you've done to her.  


Vegeta protested shrilly. Look at you, you're the one coddling her like a baby. She's a grown woman, Radditz. She's fully capable of taking care of herself.  


That doesn't give you any right to hurt her all the time. She's been working like a dog on this project and has made astounding headway. You don't have the right to come in here and just start tearing her apart like this! Radditz snarled furiously.  


She's exhausted right now because she made the choice to work that hard, Vegeta argued heatedly. If she didn't want to work she wouldn't, you know how stubborn she is.  


That doesn't mean that you can come in here and be such a stupid bastard! Radditz shouted.  


Vegeta's eyes narrowed and his shoulders tightened visibly. he said, voice suddenly low. Say that again.  


Radditz paled significantly, eyes widening a little, but jutted his chin out defiantly, clutching Bulma to him tightly. I said that doesn't mean you can be such a stupid bastard and treat her like dirt, Radditz intoned.  


Vegeta lost control and sent a ki blast hurtling across the room, Radditz throwing himself and Bulma out of the way as the ki ball smashed into the wall and caused a minor explosion.  


Never forget your place, soldier, Vegeta shouted, coming over.  


Radditz curled around Bulma protectively, but she had stopped crying and pushed her way out of his grasp angrily, standing up and striding over to Vegeta. His eyes widened in surprise and she pulled back her arm, striking him as hard as she could across the face. You stupid asshole, she hissed. You could have wrecked all my hard work with that blast.  


Radditz said softly, standing.  


She turned on him. And you finally showed some proof that you might have a spine after all, she hissed. But I will NOT have you two fighting in here like spoiled little boys! This is a lab, not a training ground, and if you can't behave yourselves I want you out of here now.  


But, Bulma, Radditz protested.  


I said OUT! Both of you! she screamed, pointing at the door.  


Now listen here, woman, Vegeta said angrily.  


Bulma backhanded him across the face. You, shut up, she snarled. I've had all I can stand of you today.  


Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, knowing that he shouldn't let anyone abuse him like that in front of an underling. Radditz had seen him show too much throat today already. There was, however, nothing he could do short of killing her and he knew that was antithetical to his long-term plans. Fine, suit yourself, he growled. See how well you can get along without me.  


Just fine, she replied with an angry grin. Now get out.  


Radditz tried again.  


she said sharply. You too. Out.  


Radditz set his mouth into a firm line and followed Vegeta out the door, which promptly slammed shut behind him. He sighed and leaned against the wall on one side of the door and looked over, seeing Vegeta had done the same. What could the Prince possibly be waiting for, standing like that with his chin tucked against his chest, his arms folded across his chest, and one foot propped up against the wall behind him? Radditz sighed again and leaned his head against the wall, examining the ceiling.  


Woah, what's going on with you two? a deep voice sounded from down the hallway. Radditz looked over and saw Yamcha and Zarbon coming down the hall, the Earthling dressed in a white tank top and orange shorts, his hair pulled back and his thong sandals flopping against the tile as he carried several towels and a couple folding chairs. Zarbon was shirtless, his hair unbound and falling down his back in green, silky waves down to the white waistband of his wine-colored shorts, which had a white tropical flower pattern on them and a few laces just below the navel. He also had a towel draped over a shoulder. Hey, I asked you a question, Zarbon repeated, a green eyebrow raising slightly in the air. Vegeta just grunted and turned his head to the side. Zarbon's pale eyes turned to Radditz, the question still there.  


Bulma kicked us out of her lab, he said guiltily.  


How come? Yamcha chimed in, blinking at the Saiyans.  


Radditz shot a dirty look at Vegeta. Vegeta was being mean and made her cry, and then he and I got into an argument. He shot a ki ball at me and pissed Bulma off, and now we're out here.  


You made Bulma cry? Yamcha ask, the edges of his voice stained with anger.  


Zarbon shot him a warning look. So I guess this means neither of you is in a mood to go to the beach?  


Vegeta said sharply.  


Zarbon raised his hands, a feigned look of worry on his face. Geez, okay, he murmured. How about you, Radditz?  


Radditz looked at him suspiciously, still not entirely trusting him although grudgingly starting to think he was okay.   


Do you want to go to the beach? Zarbon asked. There's lots of pretty girls there, make you forget about Bulma, he said, voice sing-songing.  


Radditz reddened and Vegeta's head snapped over to stare at him. Uh, no, thanks. I think I'll go over to my brother's, he mumbled. You guys have fun, though.  


Zarbon shrugged and looked over at Yamcha. Okay, suit yourselves, but we're going to have a great time. It's a gorgeous day! he said with a shake of his head.  


Shall we go pick up the food? The car should already be out of the hangar, Yamcha said.  


Zarbon smiled. Absolutely. See you two later, he said with a wave, and he moved off down the hall with Yamcha.  


Radditz just shot a final, angry look at Vegeta and left himself. Vegeta made an irritated noise in his throat and went down the hall in the opposite direction. He wondered vaguely how he was going to spend his day, but then decided not to worry about it. Something would come along.  


He found that something as he walked around one of the labs in the auxiliary buildings around the compound. He was strolling past the yellow, domed building when he heard a loud pop' and shouting coming from inside. Curious, he pushed open the door to see Dr. Briefs and a bunch of technicians jumping up and down, hovering over a pile of smoking something. He walked up behind the old man and peered over his shoulder, staring at the pile of ash. What's going on? he asked.  


The old man nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around quickly. Oh, Vegeta, my boy, I didn't know you were standing there, he said, taking off his glasses and wiping them on the inside of his lab coat. We were just doing some stress tests on some of the armor you gave me. That stuff is absolutely amazing. We've got some people trying to copy its molecular structure right now so we can use the material for other things.  


was all Vegeta had to say on the matter.  


Dr. Briefs blinked for a moment at the younger man. Well, do you want to know what we're working on right this minute?  


Vegeta cocked his head slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. I suppose, he said nonchalantly.  


Well, right now we've attached a gravity-creating device directly to the armor. That last piece we took up the gravity too quickly and the thing just burst into flame. The device, I mean, and the pressure caused the whole piece to just kind of explode. Now we're trying to take it up more slowly, the older man explained.  


Vegeta's scowl deepened. What? You're capable of increasing the gravity?  


Dr. Briefs laughed. Yep! If we could make the chest plate heavier it'd help out in your training, wouldn't it? Bulma says Goku always wears weighted clothes when he trains.  


Weighted clothes! Of course! Vegeta felt a small smile creep across his face. So right now you've got a little device that generates higher gravity strapped right to the armor, he said.  


Dr. Briefs nodded. Yes, that's right, he replied, adjusting his glasses.  


Do you think you could make an entire room like that?  


How so? the scientist asked with his head tilted, watching his employees frantically clean up the mess and try to salvage parts of the gravity-maker.  


Do you think that you could build a room where the gravity increased? Vegeta repeated.  


Oh, you mean so you could weight your whole body at once instead of just wearing a restrictive suit, Dr. Briefs proclaimed, a strange light in his eyes.   


Vegeta smiled, a cold, narrow affair, and nodded his head. How high do you think you could make it go?  


Dr. Briefs frowned for a moment, pressing his forefinger to his moustached upper lip as he thought. Hmmm, I'm not sure. This little puppy that we've been strapping to the pieces of armor only does about 25Gs.  


Do you suppose you could go up to, say, four hundred? Vegeta asked, starting to feel like he had something to look forward to.  


Well, probably, with enough time. We can probably do a hundred for sure, he said, scratching his whiskery cheek. Do you want to stay and watch the experiments? Dr. Briefs added suddenly. Next we're going to try and see just how far it stretches.  


Very well, Vegeta replied, uncrossing his arms and planting his hands on his hips. I have nothing else to do today.  


* * *

  
So Gohan comes into our room pretty late and wakes up ChiChi, Goku said, watching as the little boy bounded across the floor to settle in his uncle's lap. She gets worried and wakes me up without even finding out what's wrong, because Gohan usually just sits and screams for her from his bed if he has a nightmare or something. Well, she has to kick me pretty hard to wake me up, especially on nights like last night when she tires me out before we go to sleep, he said with a wink at his wife, who happened to be passing through the room on her way to the kitchen.  


she admonished with a blush, although she smiled. That's hardly appropriate.  


He grinned back. Sorry, ChiChi, he said, scratching the back of his head. Anyway, Gohan's all sorts of freaked out, his eyes all big and he kinda is whimpering, but I finally get it out of him: Piccolo's in trouble.  


Radditz replied absently, not really listening to his brother and playing instead with Gohan, tickling the little boys sides and watching as the child twisted every which way to try and avoid his uncle's hands with a giggle.  


So I jump out of bed, pull on some clothes, and run to the window. Gohan kinda latches himself onto my back, and ChiChi's yelling at me not to take the baby, but I say Gohan's not a baby and she lets me go. She can't get out of bed and stop me anyway cause she doesn't have on any clothes.  


Radditz murmured. He liked Goku okay but really hated his long, boring stories. Oh well, he was a good sparring partner, ChiChi was a fine cook, and Gohan was always fun, so he supposed he could put up with a stupid story from his stupid brother once in a while.  


Well, I fly out the window and look for Piccolo's ki, and there it is, all sorta crumpled, out in the field quite a ways from our house. Gohan and I go there and Piccolo's stretched out on the ground, bleeding lots, but laughs when he sees Gohan. I see you figured it out,' he says to Gohan, and I ask him what happened. Oh, man, you're not gonna believe this! Goku cried, starting to laugh.  


Radditz scowled and stared at his brother. Well you won't know unless you just get on with it and tell me the damn story! Radditz growled impatiently.  


Damn story! Gohan crowed.  


Goku's eyes widened in shock and he leaned forward, putting his finger to his lips. Shhh, ChiChi'll kill us if she hears that kinda language! he hissed. And Gohan, you shouldn't ever, ever say those kinds of words!  


Gohan hung his shaggy head. Sorry, Daddy, he mumbled.  


Say you're sorry to Uncle Radditz, Goku ordered gently.  


Gohan looked up from under his bangs at the big Saiyan. Sorry, Uncle Radditz, he said sweetly.  


Radditz smiled in spite of himself and tousled the boy's hair. It's okay, Gohan, he mumbled. So you found Piccolo, Radditz prompted, suddenly curious. Piccolo was a very, very strong fighter and he found himself suddenly intrigued as to why a fighter of that caliber would be lying in a field wounded.  


Oh, yeah! Goku said, apparently remembering that he had been telling a story. He says he found Vegeta flying around and wanted to see how strong he really was, so he shot at him.  


Piccolo shot at the Prince? Radditz exclaimed, shocked. Is he insane? Doesn't he know how strong Vegeta is?  


Goku sighed. That's why he wanted to fight him, to see how strong he was. Anyway, Goku said, exasperated look on his face,Vegeta beat the crap out of him, but Piccolo got in a few good shots by using pressure points. Doesn't matter how strong you are if someone whacks your nerves, he chortled.  


Radditz said, disbelieving.  


Anyhow, Piccolo thought that Vegeta's not too much stronger than me. He was definitely stronger than Piccolo, but Piccolo thought he wasn't too far behind himself. Isn't that just crazy? Vegeta's not as hot as he thinks he is.  


Radditz sat back on the couch, leaning against the cushions and thinking. he said distractedly.  


Anyway, Gohan stayed with him there while I went and got Senzu beans. Piccolo's fine now. In fact, he wants to train Gohan today. ChiChi's packing a lunch for Gohan right now, Goku finished.  


So, do you think you could? Radditz said suddenly.  


Goku glanced at him, confused. Could what?  


Could beat him?  


  


Radditz sighed. Goku's childhood head trauma must have killed off most of his brain cells. Radditz grated.   


Goku replied and sat there, considering. Maybe someday, he said after a while. Vegeta's still too strong right now.  


How strong do you think I could get? Radditz asked urgently.  


I don't know, Goku admitted. You're a full Saiyan like me, and didn't you say our dad was abnormally strong for his class?  


Yes, Bardock was very strong for a third-class soldier, and you're abnormally strong for a third-class soldier.  


Well, if I'm so strong you could probably come close at the very least, but we'll have to train extra hard and almost all the time.  


I'm willing, are you? Radditz challenged.  


Goku never turned down a challenge. Sure! When do you want to start?  


Gohan! Come get your lunch! ChiChi called from the kitchen. The little boy slid from Radditz's lap and ran to the kitchen.  


Goku chuckled at his son, then cut his laughter short, his eyes going sort of unfocused. Piccolo's here, he said, standing. I'm gonna go talk to him. He took a step and his stomach gurgled. How about we start after lunch? he asked plaintively.  


Radditz smiled. he agreed.  


Goku replied, taking a few more steps toward the door. Gohan! Piccolo's here to pick you up!  


Gohan shouted and came tearing into the room, past his father, and out the door.  


ChiChi appeared from the kitchen. Now, you tell him to have Gohan back by suppertime, do you hear? she ordered Goku. Gohan has studying to do.  


Sure thing, dear! Goku replied, holding open the door and gesturing for Piccolo to hold on a second. Hey, do you wanna talk to Piccolo about the Vegeta thing? he asked his brother.  


Radditz rose from his seat. he said, and followed his brother outside.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

She sighed against the panel, resting her forehead on the cool metal, watching as her breath fogged the surface. It had been a week since she had let Vegeta back into the lab and she had only seen Radditz intermittently. The larger Saiyan seemed to care only about training now, and when he did see her he only looked at her, his eyes warm but the lines of his mouth hard. It appeared to her that he seemed to be preparing for the end of the world with the intensity of his training, but what did she know? All that she was sure of was that she and Vegeta nearly had the pod situation licked. She could have started the manufacturing in earnest quite a while ago, but for now it was just in the prototype stages as they made sure their parts worked before mass producing them. It was all so close to completion- the scouters were already online and the assembly would begin within the week. Vegeta would get what he wanted and they would all go away... Let's take a break, she said to him.  


He popped his head up, blinking at her. What? We just took one two hours ago.  


She sighed again. He was so incredibly frustrating. So? I don't have your insane ability to go without sleep and I'm all tired out from this whole thing, she replied testily.  


I wouldn't expect you to be as disciplined as a Saiyan, he said coldly.  


Humor me, please, Vegeta, she implored, standing and wiping grease off on her overalls.  


He cast a hard look upon her and stood after a moment, coming over to her and standing in front of her. You look like a barbarian, standing there with grease all over you, he growled, reaching up and wiping some oil off her cheek.  
She raised her hand to her own cheek, shocked that he had touched her and stared at him with wide eyes. He noticed her look and blushed, his scowl increasing as he glanced away. Uh, how about a snack? she offered awkwardly. I could go for some chocolate.  


Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.  


Oh, you've never had chocolate? she squealed, clapping her hands together. Then let's go! she cried, grabbing his hand.  


He resisted for just a moment. So impatient, he grumbled to himself, but let her tow him down the hallway nonetheless.  


She burst into the kitchen and rifled through drawers until she found what she wanted. Mom got this imported, Bulma explained. It's the best you can get in the whole world.  


And you eat this? Vegeta asked dubiously, eying the chocolate warily.  


Sure. It's really good, she replied, holding out a piece for him to take, but raised it up instead of lowering it to his hands. He leaned forward and took it from her fingers daintily with his teeth, his lips soft and warm against the skin of her fingers. Before she knew it the chocolate was gone from her grasp and she was holding her empty fingers out in front of her, her cheeks stained pink. He snorted and shook her from her thoughts, but instead of meeting his eyes her gaze went immediately to his sculpted mouth, the lips soft despite their hard, cruel lines. Uh, do you like it? she asked, rubbing her fingers together.  


It's all right, he admitted, his eyes moving to their upper left corners as he contemplated, his jaw working.  


If you want more you can have some, she offered. He grunted but didn't say anything. She trembled a little, surprised at her own gall, as she took another piece between her fingers and held it up for him to take. Go on, she prodded softly. He fixed an unreadable look upon her and leaned forward, his dry lips again barely brushing her skin as his sharp white teeth closed around the morsel and delicately removed it from her grasp, his burning eyes never leaving hers. she said faintly. Have all you like. Her cheeks were flaming boldly now, the blood pounding in her face.  


Too much sugar, he growled, breaking their locked gaze and instead fingering the candy. Zarbon would probably like it better.  


Zarbon's probably found it already. I wouldn't be surprised if he's the reason Mom ordered it, Bulma replied with a chuckle.  


Most likely, Vegeta said, voice low and still toying with the pieces of chocolate. he ordered, suddenly snatching one up and offering for her to take. She stared at him, puzzled, for a split second, then leaned forward and took it from his fingers with her mouth, much like he had done moments before. Her full lips were moist at the edges and he felt himself go all...funny...in the pit of his stomach.  


she said, working the chocolate around in her mouth. This is the best stuff.  


Vegeta reddened and turned away, involuntarily flexing the muscles in his shoulders. he grumbled.  


Bulma cocked her head and put her finger alongside her nose. You know, she said, You look good in that shirt.  


Vegeta looked down at the close-fitting black cotton tank top he wore. he mumbled in reply, not really knowing how to take the compliment. Shouldn't we be getting back to work?  


Bulma's face fell. He was a jerk, she just had to keep telling herself that. Okay, okay. Just let me get some water and we can go.  


I'll wait for you in the lab, he said abruptly and left the room.  


* * *

You are the most intolerable creature I have ever had the displeasure of knowing, he snarled, baring his teeth at her.  


Well this would be a hell of a lot easier if you knew what you were talking about! she shouted in return, scribbling dark, damaging streaks madly across the paper. It had been like this ever since they had finished deconstructing the pod. The scouter prototypes had gone well until she had shown one to Vegeta. He had merely fastened it on, clicked once, and took it off his face, crushing it with one hand and scattering the remains on the floor before walking away without a single word, leaving her standing there, bewildered. Yamcha and Zarbon had wandered in at that moment, Yamcha quickly putting a consoling arm around her while Zarbon shifted through the debris.  


He's just a stupid bastard, Bulma, Yamcha had said. You're not doing yourself any favors by subjecting yourself to him. Forget all about him and come out with me.  


She had pushed him away angrily then, for no matter how blissful it had felt to be back in his arms for just a moment she was immediately reminded of how she hated to be coddled when he spoke. It's really none of your business, Yamcha, she had snarled.  


He grabbed her again gently, pulling her slowly in. It's okay, he had murmured into her hair, and she felt herself becoming all rubbery and boneless in his warm, strong embrace.  


I know, she had whispered in reply, startled when Zarbon suddenly spoke.  


Why was he angry? Zarbon asked.  


I don't know, Bulma groaned.  


Zarbon scowled at the dust he was rubbing between his thumb and forefinger. Could I see it? Do you have another scouter prototype available?  


She peeled herself away from Yamcha reluctantly and went to call for another scouter. Moments later, when it had arrived, she handed it over to Zarbon, who immediately fastened it to his head. He gazed coldly at Yamcha and pressed the button, listening intently to the clicks as numbers flashed across the eyepiece. Now I get it, he murmured to himself, clicking the device off and taking it from his head.  


What? What is it? Bulma had asked frantically.  


Zarbon handed her the scouter solemnly. This thing is practically useless to us. While you seem to speak a form of Standard you certainly don't write in it. Our people won't be able to read these things.  


Bulma's shoulders slumped and she felt Yamcha's warm presence behind her, his dry, long-fingered hands wrapping around her waist and squeezing reassuringly. So what do I do? she asked faintly.  


Zarbon looked at her levelly, his perfect face not unsympathetic. Well, you do your best to learn how to write in Intergalactic Standard, he said as gently as he could.  


Bulma had groaned mightily at that, leaning heavily against Yamcha. Oh, great, she grated. That'll speed things up. I suppose I'll have to program the pods to show the same damn language.  


Zarbon had said, nodding. If you'd like I could help you. I'm used to translating.  


She had felt a chill race down her spine at the thought of having to spend time alone with him. He was gorgeous, but too gorgeous. She didn't like the way there were no flaws in his appearance, and the cold glitter in his golden eyes intimidated her. Uh, well, okay, she said with uncertainty.  


They had met the next day, Zarbon hauling in sheets of paper and sitting her down at the table. Okay, we're going to begin with verbs, he had said, and they settled down to work. Yet not an entire hour later Vegeta was there, rifling through the fridge, and when he heard what was going on he had been furious. A little tiff had ensued, with Vegeta winning rights to tutor Bulma and leaving Zarbon completely baffled. To combat his confusion Zarbon promptly left for the beach, leaving her and Vegeta alone.  


Which brought her back to the present, sitting by the pool and dangling her legs in the water as Vegeta sat curled behind her, his swim trunks rustling as he moved impatiently. She clenched her teeth and wrote more frantically, trying to get the alien words to look right. Shut up, you're making too much noise, she snapped. This isn't easy you know.  


Maybe not for you, he growled from behind her. For those of us with super-standard intellect it isn't a problem.  


As if you had anything but substandard intellect! she cried, looking over her shoulder at him with the sole purpose of scowling. I'd like to see you translate my language into yours!  


He reached over and grabbed the pencil from her angrily. Fine, you just watch, he snarled, scribbling on the paper. His handwriting wasn't nearly as bad as hers, his letters tall, sharp, and dark as opposed to her more rounded script. Within moments he was making frustrated little growling noises and she knew he had been forced to give up. This is stupid, he finally growled, balling up the paper and throwing it into the pool.  


You, stupid...she snapped. Now the paper's going to get stuck in the trap!  


He shrugged, looking at her from underneath his heavy brows. If you're so great go and get it, he grumbled, still leaning on his side, his arm locked in supporting him up.  


It's not my job to pick up after you! she shouted, throwing her arms up in the air. Oh my god, you are so impossible.  


He scowled, sitting up straight. Just shut up and get the damn paper so I don't have to listen to your bitching, will you? he said.  


She stood up completely, bending over him and shaking her finger madly. Listen, as long as you're a guest in my house you'd better show the proper respect! she yelled. I'm not going to put up with your crap much longer, buddy. You and your little blue friend can just go packing off into outer space without your damn technology!  


Vegeta missed the first part of what she was saying, inexplicably distracted by her bathing suit. It was an orange and yellow striped string bikini and although she was also wearing jean cutoff shorts they were so brief as to not make a difference. Besides, the top couple buttons of the fly were undone, so he could still see her bikini bottoms. He glanced up as he realized she was still yelling at him only to encounter her breasts dangling like soft fruit in front of his face as he bent over. Forcing himself to focus on her snapping blue eyes he stretched his muscular arms in the air and locked them behind his head before leaning back on the tile beside the pool so he could see all of her at once. 

Nice move, Vegeta, he heard Zarbon say softly from a nearby lawn chair, lowering his sunglasses and looking Bulma up and down. He gave Vegeta a knowing look and raised his sunglasses, tossed his unbound hair over his shoulder, and continued reading a magazine.  


What about Radditz? Vegeta shot from his reclining position. Are you going to keep him for a pet?  


Bulma reddened, standing up straight and putting her hands on her hips. You leave him out of this, she said angrily. He's a decent person.  


But he's oh-so-easy to manipulate, isn't he, woman? Vegeta said slyly. Seems just your type.  


Now Vegeta, Zarbon called from his lawn chair. Don't fight with your _kanojo.  
_

Bulma watched as Vegeta went beet red and stood, striding over to Zarbon and screaming at him rapidly in a guttural language she didn't understand. Zarbon took off his glasses and folded them up, holding them loosely as he relaxed his hands in his lap, a look of calm condescension on his face as Vegeta raged. Vegeta ranted until he was nearly blue in the face, then stood there, chest heaving and eyes boiling as he glared at Zarbon. Are you quite done? Zarbon asked politely.  


She could hear Vegeta's teeth grinding from where she stood. You're impossible! he screamed at Zarbon before taking off into the sky.  


Bulma stared at Zarbon's smirking face, watching him calmly put his stylish sunglasses back on. Curious, she walked over to him and nervously glanced away from his bare, rippling chest. There were entirely too many gorgeous men at her house, she decided silently before she opened her mouth. What did you call me? she asked meekly.  


Zarbon's perfect mouth curled into an evil smile. I called you his girlfriend, he said with a streak of humor.  


Bulma went absolutely red in the face. How dare you! she gasped breathlessly. How dare you associate me with that animal?  


Zarbon looked back at his magazine and chuckled. That's just about what he said, he replied dryly.  


Bulma made a noise of angry frustration and planted her hands on her hips again, knuckles white. Turning on her heel she stalked off towards a vacant lounger and sat down on it, defiantly stretching out to catch the rays of the sun. She would enjoy herself regardless of what that Zarbon said, she thought to herself, and closed her eyes.  


* * *

  
She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew Vegeta was back and screaming at Zarbon once again. Blinking, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, noting that the sun was not too far from setting. She must have been asleep for a long time! The noise of the fight drew her attention again and she looked towards the house at where they were standing.   


Both of them were screaming this time, Zarbon's fists clenched angrily at his side as Vegeta turned his head to and fro, his brawny arms crossed over his chest. Don't you realize what you're doing? Zarbon shouted, the attitude of his body tight and furious.  


I don't need you to tell me what to do, Vegeta countered. Freeza ordered me around my entire life and I'm not going to take this!  


But think about what you're doing! Zarbon yelled. There's no excuse for this sort of laziness!  


I slaved away on those damn machines, Zarbon, Vegeta snapped. You have no quarter to call that laziness'. After all, what have you done but romp with the natives and find ways to make yourself pretty!  


That's all I can do with you panting around that Earthling! Zarbon screeched. Act like a goddamn ruler for once, Vegeta. You have a duty to do and we've got to get back to Arlia!  


Don't you dare talk to me about duty! Vegeta shouted, raising a fist.  


Woah, fellas, what's goin' on? Yamcha asked uneasily, coming out of the building with a tray of drinks and right into the middle of the argument.  


Yamcha, you'd be better off going back inside, Zarbon cautioned, but it was too late.  


Vegeta turned on the Earthling with full force. Who in the hell do you think you are, weakling, interfering with imperial business? Vegeta hissed.  


Yamcha scowled and Bulma felt her stomach sink. He picked the worst possible time to have a spine. Hey, who you callin' weak, short stuff? Yamcha said with a snarl.  


Zarbon immediately stepped in between the other two, taking the punch that, had it hit Yamcha, would most likely have pulverized his face. Now why are you hitting me? Zarbon bellowed, golden eyes flashing.  


Because you got in the way, stupid! Vegeta roared.  


None of this would have happened if you hadn't gotten so wrapped up in your damn technology! Zarbon howled. You've been neglecting your training. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if Yamcha _could_ beat the crap out of you right now!  


You take that back, Vegeta snarled, curling his fists.  


Bulma ran over to intervene. Now, don't you think you're being a little hasty, she said nervously.  


Bulma, don't put yourself in danger, Yamcha warned from the other side of the bristling pair.  


Shut up, you. I'm not your freaking baby, she shot back.  


Zarbon turned on her. You shut up. This isn't your business.  


Don't tell her to shut up, Yamcha and Vegeta said simultaneously, Vegeta's tail unwrapping from his waist and lashing back and forth. The two men looked at each other in surprise, Yamcha's eyes trailing down to the tail, then looking at Bulma with shock.  


Shut up! Zarbon howled, beginning to power up. I'm sick of you shirking your duty!  


Don't be so hard on him! Bulma protested, scowling. He's been working hard and you're not giving him credit.  


I said silence, Zarbon hissed. It's all the fault of you and your damn company anyway. The Emperor of the New Saiyan Empire should be doing more with his time than tinkering on a bunch of worthless machines!  


They're not worthless! Bulma shrieked, finally enraged.  


If we really needed them than Vegeta should just become strong enough to beat Freeza and TAKE them! Zarbon shouted back. But unfortunately Freeza is still going to pound the living shit out of him and poof- we're back to square one. How stupid do you have to be? he cried, gesturing at Vegeta.  


Vegeta made a sound of rage and began to run, his steps taking him away from the group. Now you've done it, Bulma snarled spitefully and ran after Vegeta. He was just starting to lift off and she jumped for him frantically, catching him around the shoulders.  


He looked down at her in surprise. What are you doing? he demanded.  


She glared back at him, her blue eyes sparkling with anger and brooking no opposition. Just go, she commanded, and he took off in a blinding blue flash of light.  


Zarbon's shoulders slumped. Oh great, he mumbled, pressing his fingertips to his forehead.  


Yamcha looked up at the sky in the direction they had gone, still balancing the tray of drinks in his hands. Yeah, you mucked that one up, he replied.  


Zarbon looked at him unappreciatively. Shut up. You weren't so hot yourself, he growled.  


You just questioned his authority, Zarbon, Yamcha said, shaking his head. You should know better than anyone just how bad he takes that.  


Well YOU almost got yourself pounded into dust, Zarbon retorted.  


Yamcha laughed nervously. Oh, yeah. Thanks for taking that hit. Are you okay?  


Zarbon gingerly touched his cheekbone. I guess. Tank time tomorrow instead of the beach, he said with a sigh. That's going to leave a mark.  


Yamcha chuckled for real and motioned towards the chairs by the pool. Aw, come on, let's take a load off.  


Zarbon nodded and followed Yamcha over to the chairs numbly, putting his feet up and leaning heavily into the back of the seat. It's just so damn difficult, he grumbled. Vegeta's young and doesn't know what he wants.   


Yamcha's face hardened. Oh, yeah? he replied absently, seating himself and pushing one of the iced teas over to Zarbon, squeezing a little lemon into it and loading it with sugar.  


Zarbon murmured, taking the drink. He's just wasting all this time. We don't know how soon Freeza will attack, and trust me, Freeza will attack.  


Yamcha said, leaning back in his own chair and staring at the sky.  


I mean, what if it's too late? What if Freeza's on his way right now? If Vegeta can't beat him... Zarbon said trailing off, his eyes suddenly going wide. Oh my god, he whispered.  


Yamcha scowled and turned to him.   


That's what's wrong with him, Zarbon said breathlessly. He thinks he's going to die fighting Freeza. I think he's planning on dying when he fights Freeza. In fact, I think he's planning on summoning all his power and blowing the both of them up, he said quietly. And it wouldn't be the first time he's tried something like that. It makes me wonder if all those close calls on Arlia might not have been practice. But why would he want to die?  


I don't know, Yamcha said, scowling into his drink.  


Doesn't he have a reason to live? Isn't life itself a good enough reason? Zarbon wondered aloud, taken with his revelation.  


If you don't have anyone, no, Yamcha said solemnly. But you might not have to worry about it.  


Zarbon looked at him in curiosity, raising an eyebrow. Eh? Why's that?  


Yamcha cleared his throat, his rugged features hard. Remember before, when we were talking about Radditz's tail and how he moves it when he's around Bulma? he asked quietly.  


Zarbon leaned forward in his chair, planting his sandaled feet on the ground on either side of him. Yes, what of it? he replied.  


Remember what we said it meant?  


Zarbon said again.  


Yamcha took a deep breath. Well, then strap yourself in, he said gravely.  


What, what is it? Zarbon urged.  


Yamcha looked at him from under dark bangs, his features stark with pain. Vegeta's tail does the exact same thing.  


* * *

the voice hissed from the slot in the door.  


Dodoria looked up and down the hallway, suspicious that he had been followed. What is it, Lord? he whispered, blinking as sweat poured from his wrinkled brow into his eyes.  


The breathing on the other side of the door was ragged. I can't believe he did this to me. I can't believe he locked me in my room. He's jailing me, Dodoria, he's jailing me!  


Dodoria scanned the hall again, nervous. Yes, Lord Freeza, he murmured.  


A chuckle sounded through the slot. He's got another thing coming. I'll get revenge on him, but it will take time. Are you with me?  


What sort of revenge? Dodoria asked. He liked the darkness of the hallway almost as little as he liked breaking the King's orders not to approach Freeza. Yet earlier that day he had received an anonymous message in his quarters, requesting his presence at where his lord was imprisoned. If the King found out about it he was a dead man, but he figured if he didn't go once Freeza got out he was not only a dead man but one promised to a slow, tortured, lingering death. When confronted with quick versus slow, Dodoria found that he was all in favor of quick, if he had to die at all. Hopefully his leader was cunning enough to keep them both from getting killed. For the umpteenth time he wished Zarbon was there; although he had never really liked the prissy blue man Zarbon had always known exactly what to do and how to keep their skins safe.  


The best kind, Freeza snickered from behind the door.  


And what kind is that, sir? Dodoria asked, starting to feel sick.  


I have a plan. We're going to conquer the universe, Freeza replied.  


Sir, you already own half the universe, Dodoria reminded him.  


There was a smacking noise and the door between them quivered with force, a little bulge in the metal appearing. Dodoria was suddenly very glad for the presence of the door. We're going to take it all, from my father, Freeza answered.  


How? We're in the heart of your father's empire, Dodoria gasped, sweating even more so that the moisture was pouring from in between his pink folds. He shifted nervously in his armor, flexing his two-fingered, black-clawed hand and scratching it against his opposite spiked forearm.  


There are still people here who would rather see me in power than Cold, Freeza hissed. I am going to form a rebellion and the second he lets me out of here it's over for him.  


But, sir, you're still scheduled to be in there for another several months, Dodoria reminded him gently.  


It doesn't matter. All the more time for me to plan, Freeza replied. You would think the old fool learned from Cooler's death not to get in my way, wouldn't you?  


Dodoria agreed, his nerves jangling as he looked up and down the hallway again. The risk of being caught was starting to drive him mad.  


At any rate, start getting the men together. I'll need their help for the initial push, but after that you'll need to be ready to take off immediately.  


Of course, sir, but may I ask why?  


He could almost hear Freeza smiling through the door. Did you think I had forgotten about Vegeta? he chuckled.  


Dodoria paled. He had hoped that whole nasty issue had gone away. Of course not sir, he said nervously.  


Freeza purred. Because as soon as you get the signal I want you to head to Rihon 8 with half of our troops. Once you get there you'll defeat the natives and bring Vegeta back to me, if he's alive.  


And Zarbon? What if Zarbon's alive? Dodoria blurted.  


Kill him, Freeza said distastefully. My mind has not changed.  


Dodoria sighed, glancing up and down the hallway again. Yes, sir. I will await your orders.  


Freeza chuckled. Excellent, Mister Dodoria. Not long now, he said devilishly. Oh, no, not long now. 


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

She clung to him tightly as they gained altitude, racing off into the sky on a seemingly directionless path. They broke through a bank of clouds, the mist swirling past them and clinging to them as they moved above the white masses. Bulma's breath was taken away as she saw their shadow against the surface of the clouds, Vegeta's aura visible in their silhouettes like heat was visible above pavement in the summer, just a colorless shimmering. Bulma kicked her legs slightly just to see the shadow move, unable to believe she was really so high. She had flown a couple times with both Radditz and Yamcha, but they had never moved so quickly or so high. She estimated them at well above twenty thousand feet, and yet his aura was protecting her so completely that she felt nothing other than a faint wind stirring her hair. You're very strong, aren't you? she asked quietly, keeping her arms tightly wrapped around his neck.  


His black eyes glanced over at her and he merely smiled, suddenly launching into a series of loops and rolls, rocketing in between clouds. His strong hands found her waist and peeled her away from him so she lost her hold on his neck, then quickly spun her over so that she was facedown. Spread your arms, he said gruffly, and she did as he asked, her stomach suddenly clenching. He gained even more altitude and speed and suddenly let her go, veering away from her as her momentum carried her forward at an unbelievable speed. Her breath was knocked away from her with the velocity, but the freedom of movement was undeniable. She was flying unaided. Then the cold of the altitude hit her, and gravity took its sickening hold. Panic was just about to grip her and she looked down to meet her fate head on when she saw him flying underneath her, on his back so he could watch her. He floated back up underneath her when she started to fall, taking her back into his arms so gently it was if she had just been magically drawn there. She took a gigantic gasp when his aura was back in place, coughing a little. He laughed softly, the sound only half-belittling.  


She grinned in delight, looking down past his shoulders at the ground so very far away that it seemed unreal. She flew often enough in aircars and planes to be familiar with the height, but such modes of transportation were nothing like this, flying with him with nothing to support them but his own power. Where are we going? she asked, laying her head on his chest.  


He grabbed her around the waist again and rolled so that she was on the bottom. It doesn't matter, he murmured. This is your mudball. Where should we go?  


Let's go to a beach, she said suddenly. Where do you think we are now?  


Vegeta glanced up at the sky, quickly getting his bearings. We should be just a few degrees north of the equator, he replied.  


Great! Tropical beaches are the best, she said. Put us down anywhere there's sand and water.  


Vegeta nodded and plunged immediately, smirking at Bulma's gasp of momentary terror as they plummeted towards the blue-green expanse of water. They leveled off and found themselves above high ocean cliffs, the water crashing against the rock and sending huge plumes of spray towards the sky. Bulma squealed in delight and pointed at some rocks further out in the water. she shouted, clapping. Look, Vegeta, seals!  


I see them, he replied gruffly, deliberately winding in and around the crashing spray but careful to not get wet. He angled them a little more north until he spotted an untouched stretch of beach, made private by the tall cliffs that formed the perimeter of the sand. He got his feet under him and descended slowly, landing smoothly but then separating himself from her roughly. She staggered a few paces away from him and looked at him with a puzzled expression until she finally turned away to stare out at the water.  


There's not another soul, she whispered, blue eyes filled with the light of the water and sun.  


Vegeta scowled and put his hands in the pockets of his swim trunks, also gazing out across the endless expanse of ocean. he said quietly.  


She put her hands on her cutoffs and undid the fly, sliding out of them with a slithery sound and tossing them on the sand. Stretching in her bikini she flipped off her sandals and waded a few feet into the water, her face a little scrunched in analyzation. The water's perfect, she called to him.  


He grunted and stood there with his arms crossed over his bare, corded chest. Of course it is, he growled. I only pick the best spots.  


She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, then laughed, closing her eyes and showing her teeth. That is one thing I can't argue, she said gaily, taking a few more steps into the water. Without warning she jumped into the air and slid into the water without hardly a splash, her lithe body cutting through the water like a knife. He watched as she resurfaced several meters later, bursting from the water and shaking her wet hair to and fro. You should come in, it's wonderful! she cried out to him, beckoning to him as she bobbed in the water. He scowled more deeply and watched her shrug before continuing out to sea with powerful strokes. She swum farther and farther away, until the glinting of the sun on the water made her head barely visible. Suddenly his senses were bombarded with the feeling of slicing through the water, turning around and seeing himself on the beach, and then the feeling was gone. He took a step to steady himself and put a hand to his head, wondering what was going on when the image of her blue eyes flashed across his brain. Standing upright again he realized that this would be an optimal time to kill her. All he had to do was reach out when she came ashore and take that thin, white neck between his hands and crush it. She had outlived her usefulness, so why was she still around?  


she called, and he realized that she had drawn closer again. Why don't you come in?  


He tried to ignore her, but her pleas were so frequent and insistent that he finally kicked off his shoes and waded into the water until his ankles were covered. he snapped. Are you happy?  


She swam all the way into the shallows and stood, the water clinging to her soft body as she emerged. Walking until she was a few paces away from him she stopped and stood, a hand on her hip as she examined him. she said, her brow marred with the slightest of scowls.  


he growled.  


Are you having fun? she asked, tilting her head to the side.  


I never have fun unless I'm destroying things, he said coldly, refusing to meet her eyes and staring out to sea instead. The sun was just beginning to set, staining the sky a million endless shades of color and turning the broken surface of the ocean into a kaleidoscope.  


Oh, blah, she said, making a hand gesture. She darted forward and stomped in the water, sending up spray and laughing as he twisted to try and avoid the water. He dashed to the side and she reached down, scooping up water and splashing him. He tried to dodge again, but suddenly she was gone. Twisting around, he tried to see where she had gone, and then swiftly she popped up out of the water and tackled him, laughing all the while. Her arms slid over his shoulders and time seemed to slow down for him. He had never been touched by a female before. He hadn't noticed the feeling of her skin when she latched onto him at takeoff, but this was something entirely different, her face alight with laughter and crystal blue eyes sparkling as she threw herself on him. Her skin glided over the flesh of his shoulders as smoothly as cool silk, her skin wet, slippery, and slightly chilled from the water, her fingers curling gently at the back of his neck. He threw his hands out to the sides to avoid touching her and her entire body was pressed up against his, all her bare flesh sliding over him, her breasts pushing against his chest, the nipples evident in their pressure despite the fabric, and he didn't know what to do. So he fell over, displacing the water under his descending body in a great splash as his wide eyes stayed locked on her. She squealed and cringed, closing her eyes to avoid getting saltwater in them. Still shuddering, she left him under the water and stood, coughing, and staggered up onto the beach.  


She hadn't expected him to just fall over like that, she realized as she sat on the sand, watching Vegeta extract himself from the water, the sun setting behind him over the water. The look of shock on his face had been priceless as she felt her arms slide over his muscular shoulders, but instead of fighting back like she had hoped he would he just toppled over like a rag doll. She squinted her eyes at him as he trudged up on the beach and shook himself off with disgust, chewing on her lip as the water dripped over all his muscles. Drawing her knees up to her chest and curling her arms around them she hid her face in her forearms, sighing as she enclosed herself in that little personal space. After a moment she looked up again, but he was staring off over the water with an unreadable expression on his stern face. What was he thinking? Was he thinking about death? How beautiful the sunset was? Not knowing, she curled her body tighter and joined him at staring off into the sunset.  


Night had fallen and the stars were bright and clear in the clean sky, the water calm and the rhythm of the waves soothing her. Get up, a gruff voice said, and she rubbed her eyes, propping herself up with one arm as she got her bearings.  


Wow, it's late, she murmured, and realized she must have fallen asleep.  


We need to get back, he said sternly.  


She stood and rubbed her eyes again, walking over to him and putting her arms out. He just looked at her strangely. Come on, we don't have all night, she grumbled. Take me home.  


He took a few hesitant steps towards her and touched her lightly, barely making any contact with her bare skin. They both began to rise into the air without him even really touching her, and she realized that he must be using that telekinetic power she had seen him utilize on occasion. Something in her stomach fell as it occurred to her that he was willing to spend a lot of extra energy just to spare himself having to touch her. The thought hurt her and she wasn't sure why. Did you have a nice time at the beach? she asked cautiously.  


He didn't look down at her, just sped on through the night sky. Did you?  


You didn't answer my question, she said with a scowl.  


You tried to drown me and were otherwise annoying, he grumbled. Do you think I enjoyed the beach?  


Her eyebrows knotted a little and she sighed, looking down at her hands sadly. Well, I had a great time. You're not unpleasant company when you're not enraged, she said slowly trying to gage his reaction.  


Who's to say I wasn't enraged?  


You weren't. I could tell.  


How could you tell? You're just a human, you shouldn't be able to... he protested, then something horrible occurred to him.  


Shouldn't be able to what? she asked, suddenly curious.  


Vegeta paled. he said sharply. Forget I said anything, he demanded, and they flew the rest of the way home in silence.  


* * *

  
He fought her mind the entire way home, trying to ignore the stray thoughts he was picking up from her. _Warm,_ he heard her think, and felt her soft cheek nestle against his shoulder as she cuddled up against him in her drowsiness. A shiver wracked her smooth body, and he realized she had left her shorts on the beach. Now she was cold and his aura wasn't doing anything to help her out. He began to curl around her instinctively, trying to warm her body with his, but he beat back her thoughts and straightened his body out, clenching his teeth angrily until he landed in the Capsule Corp. yard. He tried to set her down, but she only murmured something and leaned against him, still asleep. Sighing, he picked her back up and slowly entered his access code, stepping inside as soon as the door slid open. He walked down the hallway, but when he got upstairs he found a figure blocking his way.  


What have you done to her? the voice demanded angrily.  


Vegeta scowled more intensely at the scarred man. Nothing. Get out of my way.  


Yamcha shouted. Are you okay?  


Bulma blinked awake, the first thing she saw being Vegeta's black eyes looking down at her passionlessly. He put her down as she stared at him, immediately remembering what had happened. What? Oh, Yamcha, I'm fine, she replied, a little bewildered.  


What in the hell were you thinking, going off like that? he growled, reaching forward and grabbing her upper arm.  


Bulma tried to wrench it away, but he wouldn't let her go. I can do whatever I want, she snarled in return. Let me go!  


He pulled her to him, tightening his grip. That man is capable of hurting anyone, Yamcha hissed. Have you lost your mind?  


Bulma gasped a little as the pressure on her arm started to hurt. Stop it, Yamcha! she cried, trying to free herself, and then suddenly he was off of her, leaving her standing and rubbing her arm. Vegeta had Yamcha pressed up against the wall, his fingers around the taller man's throat and pulling him down to the same height.  


Did she ask you to lay a hand on her? Vegeta said coldly, voice calm.  


Yamcha gurgled and clutched at Vegeta's wrist, trying unsuccessfully to pull it off of him. he gasped.  


Did she not tell you to unhand her? Vegeta said again, eyes narrowing.  


Yamcha rasped.  


Vegeta's lip curled in a snarl and he increased the pressure, almost able to touch his thumb and forefinger on the other side of Yamcha's trachea. That's what I thought, he said quietly, and suddenly his aura flared to brilliant light around him.  


Yamcha shouted as he was burned by the other man's power, squeezing his eyes shut tight and groaning through his clenched teeth. Vegeta wound up his fist and punched, missing Yamcha's cheek by a fraction of an inch, instead burying his arm up to the elbow in the wall. Suddenly he released the taller man and his own aura, watching with satisfaction as he slumped to the floor, coughing. He looked at Yamcha in disgust before turning to Bulma, who was standing there with wide eyes. Yamcha said. Is this how things are going to be? With Vegeta as your thug?  


Yamcha, get out of here. I don't want to see you until you've grown up, Bulma said, voice strained.  


Tears welled up in Yamcha's eyes. But I was only trying to protect you, he protested, voice still scratchy. I love you, and I just wanted you to be safe.  


She told you to leave, Vegeta said coldly. I suggest you do as she says.  


Yamcha stood shakily and extended a hand to Bulma, but Vegeta flashed his aura into being once again. Yamcha begged softly.  


Vegeta threatened, the unholy light of battle beginning to gleam in his eyes.  


Yamcha turned, face wet with tears, and went down the hall. Vegeta and Bulma stood there until they heard the outside door shut and then 

Bulma let out a huge sigh. she whispered. That got a little crazy.  


Vegeta snorted at her and pursed his mouth. You stupid woman, he said. Figure out what you want.  


Bulma asked, surprised. What do you mean?  


Stupidity is dangerous. Look where it almost landed you tonight.  


I'm not stupid! It's not my fault-  


This is not a matter open for discussion, he snapped. See that it doesn't happen again. Oh, and next time clean up your own damn messes, he snarled, and stalked off down the hall.  


Bulma stood in the hall, rubbing her arms and legs, shivering. She had to admit that she had been both impressed by his defense of her and hurt by his cold departing words, but he was right about one thing: she had things that needed to be attended to. Like getting warm, she realized, and went down the hall to her room.

* * *

  
She absentmindedly scratched at the paper with her pencil, shifting in her chair at the desk in her lab every so often. She couldn't really concentrate on the translation. Her mind was stuck in yesterday, dwelling on the expanse of Vegeta's sun-darkened skin, on the way he had been warm and solid pressed against her in the sky, the way his eyes had flashed when Yamcha grabbed her in the hallway, how his eyes had turned so cold when he left her but the shadows fought one another there nonetheless. What are you doing? a voice asked, startling her out of her pondering.  


She turned around quickly, finding her company at the door. Oh, translating, she mumbled, turning back to her desk.  


May I come in?  


she replied, beginning to scribble madly on the paper.  


He crouched down next to her, one hand on the back of her chair and the other on her desk and looked up into her face, brows drawn together and mouth pressed in a line. he said. I'm sorry about yesterday. I just thought Vegeta was shirking his duty, and I have to admit that I'm getting increasingly anxious to return to space. That doesn't excuse my behavior, but I'm hoping that you will pardon me anyway.  


She put down the pencil and turned to him, his cold, glittering golden eyes sincere even if they weren't warm. Oh, all right, Zarbon, she muttered. No hard feelings.  


he said, and stood, leaning against her desk and crossing his arms over his chest. So how's it coming?  


Bulma thought about lying to him so he would leave, but she felt he was unpredictable and didn't want to anger him again as she had no idea what he was capable of. she admitted. To fix the scouter so it read my language was easy- I just found the language chip and anywhere else it was programmed and just swapped it with my own or erased it, but I can't do that to get it to read yours because I don't know your language.  


This is all that's keeping us from getting out of here? he asked, looking down at the paper. Once you have this done you can begin manufacturing?  


She nodded with a sigh. she said in a small voice.  


He gently took the paper from her and turned it so that he could see it better, squinting at her work. Hmmm, I see, he said. So, if you managed to get some words out of Vegeta, why is it taking so long?  


Because I don't know how to use the words, she growled, scowling and clutching the pencil more tightly.  


He looked over at her and blinked. Why don't you use a translation program or something? Don't you do that to get through the different languages on this planet?  


She sighed. Sometimes non-scientists didn't understand anything. Because I don't know all your words or how they're used, and I can't very well make a program without those, can I?  


Well, where's Vegeta? I thought he'd be here. You two seem to be inseparable, he said, and she couldn't help but notice a bitter tone in his voice.  


I don't know. I thought he was training with you, she admitted, noticing a bitter tone in her voice as well.  


Well, obviously that is not the case. Hmmm, and Radditz is inaccessible as well. Hn....well, I guess, Bulma, that I shall have to be the one to help you, he proclaimed. We need to get out of here, and I probably know the language best anyway. It's certainly not the only one I speak, so hopefully I'll be of the most help anyhow.  


Uh, that'd be great, she said, feeling apprehensive as he pulled up a chair.  


Shall we get started? he asked politely, taking a sheet of paper and a pencil. She nodded and he wrote something on the paper. This is how you write he explained, and then passed the paper to her. Now you write your way underneath it.  


She did, and passed the paper back to him. He wrote something else, passed it to her, and so on and so forth late into the afternoon.  


* * *

The chirping of the crickets outside their window was so loud that it actually woke her, making her toss and turn in their bed for quite some time before she thought to reach out to him. His warm, solid presence always made her feel safe and serene, which was a feeling she found herself needing more and more of late. Her hand meandered over to his side of the bed, expecting to come into contact with his wall of muscle, but her fingertips only stroked the air and the empty sheets. Sitting up, she clutched the sheet to her chest, blinking in the darkness. He wasn't in the bed and his spot was cool, as if he hadn't lain beside her for quite some time. A horrible feeling came over her, a realization of emptiness that his absence left her with, and she realized that his chosen path of fighting could leave her feeling like that permanently. Suddenly there was very real potential for her that she would have to feel that cold spot in her bed night after night, if he continued down his path. The thought of nights alone in their big marriage bed gripped her heart with icy fingers and twisted it cruelly. The fear was so real and so large that she darted from her bed and threw on her robe. Seeing the door ajar, she rushed through the house, checking every one of the rooms, looking in on Gohan twice and stopping the second time to look at her son, watching his little chest rise and fall in slumber, then dashed out of the house.  


she whispered hoarsely into the night, clutching her robe around her in spite of the muggy summer night air. All that reached her ears was the sound of the crickets and, a little ways off, the running of the little brook. she cried, voice breaking at the end of the last syllable.  


_Here,_ a voice said gently in her head, and she followed it blindly, stumbling over lumps in the ground and clumps of grass until she saw him, seated beneath a tree and gazing at the scenery.  


she breathed with relief, going to stand beside him, her dark eyes blinking back tears of release. She looked down at him, at his naked, perfectly toned body, his skin looking like velvet in the soft light of the stars. He looked up at her from under his bangs and smiled at her, his grin spreading over his whole face and so obviously heartfelt that her breath caught in her throat. What are you doing out here? she demanded, gathering her robe about her more tightly and shoving her overwhelming feelings deep into the pit of her stomach.  


I'm looking at the world, he replied simply. Isn't it beautiful?  


She glanced out at the scenery. Yes, Goku, it's very nice, she said, voice full of condescension, But it's late and we should go inside.  


he asked, looking up at her through his thick bangs. It's perfect out, so warm and peaceful...  


But what if Gohan wakes up and gets scared without his parents? she protested.  


He shook his head and smiled up at her again. He can feel where we are, ChiChi, the same way that I can feel where he is. He's a special boy, you know.  


I know, she said crossly. But he's still a boy.  


Come, sit down, he said, wrapping a hand around her ankle and gently caressing the thin bones there. It's too lovely to think about things like that right now.  


Goku, I don't know, it's really late...  


You couldn't sleep anyway, right? he said, raising an eyebrow, putting on the act of idiot that she could never quite convince herself was accurate.  


Well, no, she admitted. The crickets were too loud and the night is too warm to really sleep well.  


he said, reaching up and taking her hand, stroking the soft skin on the back of it with the side of his thumb. Now come on.  


She sighed and lowered herself gingerly on the grass beside him, folding her leg modestly. Now why are you really out here? What's bothering you? she urged, placing a hand on his bare thigh.  


It was his turn to sigh and he propped his chin up in his hand. Radditz is training really hard, and I don't know why he wants to be so strong all of a sudden. It worries me.  


ChiChi stared at him, confused. I thought you were out playing with Gohan all this time, she said, voice beginning to take on the hard edge of anger.  


He smiled dopily and waved his hands in the air in front of him. No, no, we were playing, honest, he protested. It's just that Piccolo was kinda there, sorta taking care of Gohan while Radditz and I sparred. That's it, no big deal, right? he asked timidly, eyes getting huge when he was met with her stony silence. Right, ChiChi?  


Your Gohan's father, not his playmate, she said gruffly.  


But I'm his playmate too, Goku countered. But this is sad. We shouldn't be sad on a pretty night like this.  


There'll be others, Goku. You should feel whatever you want to, she replied with a sigh. Oh well, she figured she was lucky to have ended up with someone who loved their son so much; it could have been far, far, worse.  


He leaned in closer to her. You know, I'm your playmate also, he whispered into her ear.  


She scowled and leaned away as his large hands gently found the collar of her robe and tried to coax it off her. she protested. We're outside!  


He looked at her funny, raising his lower eyelids and staring at her as if she had lost a piece of her mind. Uh, ChiChi, I know, he said.  


Someone could see!  


He laughed, sliding his hand up her leg until it rested on her hip. No one's around for miles and this is the woods, after all, he said with a chuckle. We weren't meant to wear clothes anyway. This is the natural way to be, and we should do it while it's warm still.  


She tugged at the robe for a few minutes more, not willing to give up her resistance quite so easily, before he finally slid the garment off her shoulders. Well, okay, just this once, she muttered.  


Thank you, Goku said sweetly, trailing a finger along her collarbone. You know, you're the only thing out here prettier than that night sky, he said in a low voice.  


Hush, you, she admonished, but blushed anyway.  


No, really, ChiChi, I think you're the most beautiful thing I'll ever see in my life, he continued, running the backs of his fingers up and down her silky arm.  


Goku, honestly, she sighed, shuddering against her will.  


You're my bonded lifemate, he whispered, his teeth suddenly closed around her earlobe. I'll love you forever, dead or alive.  


she murmured as he leaned toward her, moving a hand around to her back and supporting her between the shoulder blades as he began to run his tongue down her neck.  


he whispered, shifting his other hand to her stomach and running his fingers in and around her navel.  


No, really, you've been quite amorous of late, she said softly.  


He chuckled, the sound muffled as he pressed his lips to her skin. I've got to get it in while there's still time, he murmured, and lowered her to the ground.  


She sighed as he moved himself on top of her, and then as he began to make his ministrations in earnest she completely forgot to ask him just what he meant by that.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

A week later Bulma raced into the room, skidding around corners and scrambling to hold the scouter aloft. she cried triumphantly, holding the scouter towards the ceiling, not bothering to knock as she entered.

  
Vegeta blinked at her and stood there, putting down the battlesuit he was holding and coming to stand by her. What is it, woman? he growled impatiently.  


Bulma turned a deep, deep shade of red. You're not wearing any clothes, she whispered, eyes huge, vacant, and very pointedly staring straight ahead and not at him.  


He scowled and raised an eyebrow. So? I just got out of the shower.  


Please put on some underwear, at least, she said, and couldn't believe she had said it. There's something I need to show you.  


He grumbled something and she closed her eyes as she heard him rummaging around in drawers, slamming things and throwing others on the floor. Finally she heard the slither of fabric against skin and she opened her eyes to see him in a pair of boxer briefs, the waistband rolled down underneath his tail to fit more comfortably. They were heather gray and were almost as tight at the battlesuits he wore, causing her to stay flushed as he came back to stand next to her. This is the most useless article of clothing I have ever had the displeasure to encounter, he growled. I'm glad I don't have to wear these all the time.  


Bulma felt something in her stomach lurch and she reddened further, trying desperately not to sneak glances at his sculpted body, She held out the scouter to him, hands imperceptibly shaking. Try it on, she said, voice a little unsteady.  


He snatched it out of her hand and clamped it onto his head, his scowling eyes looking at her as he trained the lens on her position and began to press the side button. Characters flickered to life across the screen and he realized that he could read them. As he scrolled through the functions he made a few noises deep in his throat, then took the scouter from his head and handed it back to her.  


she said, startled out of her distraction at having so much of his bare, warm skin right next to her. So? Does it work? Are the words spelled right?  


He shrugged coldly. I suppose. Have Zarbon take a look at it and if he approves it feel free to begin the manufacturing process.  


she said, clutching the scouter triumphantly. I redid the pods, too. I suppose I'll have him check those as well. Wow, if we start manufacturing tomorrow you'll be out of here in another month!  


His stomach sank at her words. Only another month on Earth, then back to his cold, dark destiny in the stars. Back to Nappa's idiocy and the Arlians and Kijarans, back to only having Zarbon at his side. he said, managing it without any hint of sarcasm.  


Her face fell a little and she fiddled with the scouter, eyes downcast. Then you'll go back to space, she said softly. Do you think any of you will ever come back?  


No, probably not, he said roughly. It's a little out of the way, and why would we?  


Why indeed, she murmured.  


An idea suddenly entered into his head, an idea that oddly enraged him. Why does it even matter? he snapped sharply. Are you going to miss your little pet Radditz?  


She blinked at him in confusion.   


He narrowed his eyes. You know what I'm talking about, he hissed.  


I will miss Radditz, but that's not what I was thinking about! she protested.  


he said angrily, curling his lip. Suddenly he wanted to be far, far away from that room, and he felt more than ever like beating something into oblivion. Anything else you want to waste my time with?  


I'm sorry I'm such a monumental waste of your time, she snarled. Maybe you should've never come here and never should have worked out a technology deal.  


Are you going to lecture me or do you have something important to say? he said impatiently, the urge to get out of the room growing stronger.  


She forced herself to be civil and give him a straight answer. Yes, actually. I just wanted to invite you to a function tonight if the scouter's okay. We're going to have a party to celebrate the closing of the deal and the beginning of the manufacturing process. Will you come?  


he said out of the corner of his mouth, looking away.  


She sighed. This man was utterly impossible. Well, if you decide to there will be plenty of dancing and food. The only catch is that you can't wear your armor or battlesuit. The only outfits I've seen you in the entire time you've been here, other than that poorly-fitting tux we forced you into, have been your battlesuit or your shorts. You'll need to wear a normal outfit for tonight, she explained.  


he grumbled and went back over to the bed, starting to slide off the underwear.  


She found herself staring, wanting to stay and watch despite her best judgment.  


If you truly want a show you should just come stand over here, he said to her sharply, having paused the removal of the underwear just below his hips.  


Uh, sorry, she said with a blush and hurried from the room.  


* * *

Hi, ChiChi! she chirped over the phone. How are you doing? Oh, really....that's nice, she said brightly. Well, I'm fine, thanks, but the reason I called was to invite your whole family over this evening. No, it's a party we're having to celebrate the beginning of the manufacturing we're doing for the Saiyans. Mmmhmmm. Yeah. It should be done in a month or two. Uh-huh, I suppose they'll leave then. Yeah. So, can you make it? Great! No, you don't have to bring anything, but I'm not going to stop you if you try to bring appetizers. No, really, you're the best cook I know. Yes, if course I mean it! Okay, great. See you about six then, if you insist on bringing something. The party will start about seven. Great, ChiChi! Thanks and I'll see you later. Give Goku my love. Okay. Bye, she said, and hung up the phone. she shouted. Did you call the catering company?  


Sure did, dearest! her mother called back from another room. Did you want decorations?  


Bulma rummaged through the phone book. It doesn't matter. Is the DJ bringing lights and things?  


I believe so. Is there anything else? Mrs. Briefs asked.  


I don't think so...wait, did you tell Dad?  


Mrs. Briefs' laugh carried through the halls. I'll go do that right away, she said.  


Great, then I'm gonna do a couple more things and run over to the plant to make sure things are going okay for tomorrow, Bulma replied.  


Okay! Have fun, dear! her mother bubbled.  


Bulma laughed to herself; her mother was almost as excited about the party as she was about getting the technology finished. She walked down the hall and up the stairs to the TV room, thinking about how her father had finished the tests on the copies of the armor he had made as well. As she walked into the room she smiled at her family's success and politely tapped the person sitting in front of the television on the shoulder.  


Oh, hello, Zarbon said, his eyes gliding away from the screen to rest on her face. Excellent job with the scouter once again.  


She blushed a little. Thank you. Listen, I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but could you do me a favor?  


He could tell she was nervous talking to him, let alone asking him a favor. He had to give her credit for guts, that was for certain. Of course. And don't ever hesitate to ask, he said gently.  


Well, could you make sure Vegeta looks nice tonight? For the party? she blurted.  


Zarbon chuckled. I'll do what I can, he said, amused, but I can't make any promises.  


That's good enough for me, she said. I'd better get to calling more people.  


I'll get right on it, Zarbon said, standing as she left the room. He stretched his arms and turned off the television, then headed outside to one of the peripheral lab buildings. Throwing up his aura he entered a code into the keypad and entered, the door behind him closing as the door before him opened. The tugging was slight with his aura in full effect, but he could still feel the pull of the increased gravity inside the room. A glance over at the panel told him Vegeta was at about 50Gs. 

he said, and watched as Vegeta slowed down his movements and turned to look at Zarbon.  


Put down your aura, Zarbon, and see how strong I'm becoming, Vegeta said with a cruel laugh.  


I don't think so, Vegeta. I already know you're strong, and I haven't trained enough to withstand fifty, Zarbon replied. But you need to stop training for today. We have some business.  


Vegeta floated to the ground, sweating profusely, and walked over to Zarbon. What? We have business? What happened, did you tire of your little scarred friend? Vegeta said coldly.  


No, but you certainly never wanted to be around me. You're always panting around Bulma, Zarbon said, irritated and then embarrassed at admitting his jealousy. Vegeta was the only friend he had that he also respected, and it hurt to be ignored by him. But that's not why I'm here.  


Then why are you? Vegeta snapped.  


We need to get you dressed, Zarbon said. The party's still a ways off, but you never tried on any of the things I bought you months ago and we need to find something that fits. It could take a while, so let's go.  


Vegeta said, mildly surprised.  


Zarbon sighed. Yes, now! he exclaimed. Are you coming or not?  


Vegeta stared at Zarbon, mouth slightly open. he said, grouchy, and turned the gravity intensity down to normal. I just don't see the damn hurry.  


The hurry, Vegeta, is caused by the fact that I know you and it'll take you several hours just to find something that you're willing to wear, Zarbon retorted, leading the way out of the room.  


You don't know me that well, Vegeta grumbled.  


Zarbon walked across the yard, shaking his head. We'll see, won't we? he replied, and opened the door, lecturing Vegeta until they reached the threshold of his room. Now let's see what you've got, he said, reaching into Vegeta's closet and scowling intensely. After one breathless moment he turned and glared at the Saiyan, golden eyes flashing angrily. And just _where_ are the clothes I got for you? he said, outraged.  


Vegeta reddened a little. I don't know, he admitted. They might be in there in a box or something. That or I destroyed them, one or the other.  


You _destroyed_ them? Zarbon gasped.  


Vegeta's scowl deepened. I didn't say I destroyed them, he snapped. I only said that I didn't know where they are.  


Zarbon was ignoring him by the time he finished his sentence, intent on throwing boxes out of the closets and rummaging through every single little thing, mumbling to himself about the ignorance of Saiyans the entire time. Finally he held up a sweater, triumphant. Oh, bless her heart, Mrs. Briefs boxed everything! he said with a relieved sigh, clutching the sweater to him.  


But I can't wear that, Vegeta protested. It's summer!  


Zarbon frowned and turned the sweater around in his hands. So it is. No, you can't get away with this because it's too hot out. Besides, you Saiyans sweat like the monkeys you are and you'd just stink up the whole place anyway, he said with a sigh. But there has to be something here that will work.  


Vegeta grimaced and walked over. What about that and that? he asked, pointing.  


Zarbon gasped and put a hand to his forehead. Are you blind, man? Good god, it's a good thing I'm helping you, he mumbled. No, what about this?  


I'd rather die, Vegeta snarled, crossing his arms over his chest for emphasis.  


And so it begins, Zarbon muttered under his breath, still busily shifting through clothes.  


What was that? Vegeta snapped.  


Zarbon rolled his eyes. he moaned. Looks like it's the mall for us.  


Vegeta demanded, curling a fist.  


Zarbon countered. See? You're already being difficult!  


Difficult? Who's being difficult? I'm just not being stupid, that's all!  


Quiet, you, and let a professional work. Now go put on your shorts and a t-shirt or something so we can go to the mall and find something. I'll wait for you outside.  


Vegeta snarled at the pile of discarded clothing, making a rude gesture at Zarbon as he left the room in a huff. Still muttering curses under his breath, he bent to find a shirt and prepared himself for the long hours of shopping ahead.  


* * *

  
We're here! ChiChi shouted, pushing open the door with her hip as she entered the kitchen.  


Oh, goodness, Ms. ChiChi, look at all that food! Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Let me give you a hand with that.  


No, I think we've got it, ChiChi said, and with that Goku and Gohan marched in behind her, each of them piled with trays of food.  


Gohan levitated up to the edge of the counter, putting his trays on the solid surface before returning to the ground and executing a deep bow. Hello, Mrs. Briefs, he said sweetly. How are you this evening?  


Oh, what a darling boy! Mrs. Briefs chirped, running over to pinch the child's cheeks.  


Goku laughed and put down his trays as well. Yeah, he's pretty polite, he said with a chuckle. Luckily ChiChi can teach him all that stuff, since she's a princess and all.  


Oh yes, I had nearly forgotten about that, Mrs. Briefs said, putting a hand to her collarbones. Your father is a king.  


ChiChi smiled nervously, the corner of her eye twitching. Ah, yes, he is, ChiChi said, casting a glare at Goku, But our kingdom was destroyed a long time ago, so now all we have is the title and, luckily, a little bit of riches squirreled away. Thank goodness, since Goku's never had a job and the prize money from tournaments doesn't last for many years.  


Goku laughed, the noise starting to sound confused and uncertain, and put a hand behind his head. Yeah, I just don't fit in to normal society, he said bashfully.  


Gohan trotted over and put his hand on his father's knee. Don't worry, Daddy, Gohan said solemnly. When I'm a scientist you won't ever have to worry about money.  


ChiChi made a happy little noise in her throat and scooped up her son. That's right, Gohan honey. Forget about all this nasty fighting and keep up your studies, she cooed.  


Keep him training, though, so he stays in shape, Bulma interjected, entering the room with several bags of ice and plopping them on another counter. I think it's good that he's active and it gives him a good opportunity to bond with his father.  


ChiChi set Gohan down and faced Bulma belligerently, putting her hands on her hips and jutting out her lower jaw slightly. Don't tell me that you, with all your oh-so-publicized intelligence, would rather have a child of yours out training and becoming a fighter instead of studying and becoming an engineer or something? she snapped.  


Bulma's cheeks colored and she wiped her hands off on a towel. No, I mean to tell you that if I had children I would let them do whatever they needed to do to be happy, she corrected ChiChi stiffly.  


That's if you had children. You'll have to stop turning down proposals if you want to have children, ChiChi said sharply.  


Bulma gasped and Goku sent her a strange glance. Oh, ChiChi, he said gently. Bulma could have anyone she wanted. Anyone, he said with a meaningful look.  


What's that? another voice said, and Bulma looked up to see Radditz enter the room, dressed in slacks and a nice rayon button-down shirt.  


Oh, nothing, we were just talking about Gohan, Goku covered, reaching down to touch the boy's hair.  


Radditz smiled tightly and placed another bag of food on the counter. he mumbled, his eyes flickering to Bulma. I think children are a wonderful idea.  


Bulma blushed again and smoothed the front of her shirt. Well, I'm not going to worry about things like that now. I have a lot of other things I'd like to do before I have a baby, like travel, she said, turning to open the bags of ice.  


Oh, Bulma, is that what you're wearing? Mrs. Briefs said with alarm, pointing at Bulma's outfit of shorts and t-shirt.  


Bulma laughed, waving away her mother. Of course not! she said gaily, wiping her hands again. This is a nice party, after all.  


Then you'd better go get ready. People are going to start arriving in forty-five minutes, her mother urged.  


Bulma smiled apologetically at the assembled party and scurried upstairs to get dressed.  


* * *

  
Quit squirming, Zarbon growled as he tugged on Vegeta's pant leg. You want this to look good, don't you?  


I don't see what you fiddling with my cuffs has to do with making me look good, the Saiyan growled.  


Zarbon stood up and sighed. It's about _style_ Vegeta, he said with exasperation. He took a few steps back and nodded. Yes, that looks all right, he murmured.  


Vegeta looked down at himself in alarm. All right? This only looks all right? he cried, gesturing with his hands to indicate his whole outfit.  


A crafty smile curled up on Zarbon's face. Why does it matter? You usually don't care how you look. Is there something I should know about tonight?  


No one is even going to notice if my pant cuffs are stylishly folded or not! Vegeta howled, clenching his fists at his sides.  


Zarbon shook his head. You need to shave, not to mention shower again. This is a nice party, after all.  


You're absolutely sure this looks good? Vegeta demanded, putting his hands on his hips and swaying as he examined himself in the mirror, his tail uncurling and waving slowly behind him.  


Zarbon remembered what Yamcha had said that night at the pool and watched the waving tail with a wretched feeling in his stomach, the smile dropping off his face. You look very good, he said quietly.  


Vegeta's black gaze fixed on Zarbon in the mirror. Now what's crawled up your ass? he snarled, turning around.  


Zarbon scowled and turned his head to the side, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. he said peevishly. Leave me alone. I only have an hour to get ready for the party and I have no idea how I'll ever make it on time.  


Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. Well, I'm not going down there without you, he growled. You take whatever time you see necessary.  


Zarbon just grunted and fixed his frowning gaze on the floor. he mumbled.  


Vegeta came to stand directly in front of Zarbon, cinching his arms even tighter over his chest. 

What is it? What's bothering you now? he persisted, staring down at the green head.  


Don't ask if you don't want to know, Zarbon pouted, turning his head to the size and avoiding Vegeta's gaze.  


Would I do something as stupid as asking if I didn't want to know? Vegeta growled. Now what is it?  


Zarbon sighed and laced his fingers together before placing his hands in his lap. It's just that I think I know why you're so worried about your appearance tonight, whether you're aware of it or not, and it just makes me think about other things, that's all, he said softly.  


Vegeta did not change his stance or the expression on his face. Oh? And what does that mean? he asked roughly.  


Zarbon glanced up at him for a brief moment, the usually cold stare seeming a little wounded for a split second. Which part?  


Vegeta answered. But I'll take why you think I'm worried about my clothes first. Which I'm actually not, by the way. I really could care less about how I look, he said imperiously.  


Zarbon barked a bitter laugh. Don't feed me that line, Vegeta. I know you well enough to see that you're just sick with wanting to look spectacular. Trust me, I know primping when I see it. In addition, I think you're doing it to impress that Earth female, Bulma. She's got scads of men panting all over her and I think you intend to be the best-dressed of them tonight, he said, his voice turning acerbic.  


What? That's preposterous! Vegeta exclaimed angrily. Why on earth would you think something like that?  


Zarbon sighed again and shook his head, tendrils of silky green hair falling gently over his flawless cheeks with the motion. Face it, Vegeta, he snapped suddenly. You've been spending practically every spare second with her that she'll allow you to be around her. You follow her around and argue with her constantly, but it's all just so you can get her attention. When she's angry at you she's completely focused on you, and as much as you probably hate to admit it you love the attention. You like it so much you've been ignoring every other living being around you, regardless of how good their advice may be or how loyal they are, he said angrily.  


Vegeta narrowed his eyes and spoke through his teeth. It sounds like you're jealous, he said quietly.  


Zarbon's cheeks suddenly flared with color and he fixed a flashing golden stare on the Saiyan. Well, maybe I am! he exclaimed, unfolding his hands and fastening them to his knees, the knuckles turning white with the pressure. I think I have every right to be. You're the closest thing I've got to a friend in the entire universe, Vegeta. The second anyone from Freeza's army sees me they're going to try to kill me. These Earth people either like me because I'm exotic or because they're terrified of me. I don't really connect or identify with any of these people, he said.  


What about all this fashion and entertainment nonsense? Vegeta grumbled.  


Zarbon sighed and rolled his eyes. That's just fun, something to keep me occupied until we can get on with our mission. I'm a warrior first and foremost, and I'd gladly trade all my fancy outfits for a good battle in a heartbeat. But think about it, Vegeta: You don't associate with me because you want me physically or because you're scared of me. You don't care about where I come from and you, in your own odd way, respect me for my experience and my knowledge and have come to trust my judgment. You expect me to be myself in my purest form, and that's why you're such an important friend to me, he said, making a fist and pressing it to his chest.  


Friendships are for weaklings, Vegeta spat. Friends only get killed, and if you care about them you leave yourself wide open.  


Zarbon sighed. Whatever, Vegeta. I'm your man, regardless of how you see it. I'd like your friendship, but I suppose it isn't necessary. I'll serve you in the same manner whether we're friends or not. Now, are you still going to wait for me before going down? he asked sadly, standing up slowly and meandering to the door.  


Vegeta's scowl didn't soften, but his tail had once again coiled protectively around his waist and was trembling. Yes, I'll wait. A prince needs to make a proper entrance.  


Zarbon smiled weakly, resting his hand against the door as he turned around and glanced at Vegeta one last time. Of course. A proper prince. Don't forget to shave, he murmured, and his footsteps faded down the hallway.  


* * *

Bulma stepped out of her private bathroom wrapped in a bath sheet, immediately gasping when she saw someone seated on her bed. What are you doing here? she breathed, her mouth dropping open.  


Bulma, these past few months have been killing me and I'm really sorry about the last time we saw each other.  


Yamcha, I really don't think this is a good time... she began.  


When is a good time, Bulma? he said softly, standing and going over to her, taking her damp fingertips in his hand and pressing them against his cheek.  


she said stiffly, pulling her fingers from his hand and striding over to her dressing table.  


You know I'll always love you, he whispered, standing behind her and speaking right into her ear. I know you're lonely. All these strange men in your house, none of them treating you the way you really want to be treated...and then there's your fire, Bulma, that passion that burns inside of you that wants to hold and be held. How long has it been since you were held? The last night we made love?  


She felt something in her stomach drop away and she lowered her eyes, idly moving the things on her dressing table around. She hated to admit it but she had been lonely, and she had missed the sex as well. she said, trailing off.  


No, we don't have to rush right back into things. We can take it however quickly or slowly you'd like. But I love you and I'll do anything to have you near me, even if it means starting all over again as friends, he said quietly, brushing the curve of her ear with his lips.  


She began to long for him, but to be perfectly honest with herself it wasn't necessarily him she was longing for. No, she wanted someone, anyone at all, and he was so familiar and comfortable.   


No buts, he said suddenly. I'll do anything you want, anything you need. I'm yours.  


I thought you wanted to get married. I thought you wanted children, she protested.  


He laughed gently. Of course I do, he chuckled. But I realized all those things don't have to happen right now. We have the rest of our lives to put those pieces of the puzzle in. What's important right now is that we're happy. Are you happy now, Bulma?  


Tears threatened to rise and she shifted her towel uncomfortably. I don't know, she said, voice scratchy. I don't know what I want. To be perfectly honest with you, Yamcha, I'm not so certain that what I want is you.  


But Bulma, I'll do anything... he protested.  


She held up a hand. I know you would and that's part of the problem. You're always caving in, giving up your integrity just so you can get what you want from me. What happened to that pride you used to have, out there when you were the desert bandit? When did you stop being the king of the desert and just plain, old, mundane Yamcha? she wondered aloud.  


You're hurting me, Bulma, he admitted. You hurt me every day that you're not with me, and if you don't come back to me you'll hurt me every day for the rest of my life.  


Oh, and the guilt trips, she remembered. You were always playing these little mind games. I forgot how good you are at games. Is this a game, Yamcha? she asked.  


You're being too harsh, he chided. All I want is you, Bulma. I want you in my arms for the rest of our lives. Is that too much?  


she answered, beginning to rub the towel wrapped around her hair. We have a party to go to tonight, though, so maybe we should just talk about this later.  


I don't trust later, he said. Later can mean never but now is always now. I love you. Why is that so hard to take?  


It's not, she said. But this is all about what you want.  


He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Okay, listen. Do you want Radditz? Is he the kind of man you wish I was? Is it because he's more dangerous than I am, more mysterious?  


This isn't about Radditz, she countered, her cheeks coloring red.  


Okay, okay, I overstepped my bounds. You are absolutely right, there is a party tonight, and everybody's going to have a good time.  


She nodded, discarding her hair towel. That's correct, she mumbled, picking up her brush.  


He took it from her gently and began to work its bristles through her hair. Do you remember all the times I have done this? he asked softly. Think about all the wonderful moments we've had. Remember how I couldn't even look at you without falling over when we first met? Oh man, you were so pretty, and you just got prettier. I stayed with you when you went to college, working at pizza places to pay for an apartment while you lived in the dorms, just so I could be near you. I was there when you got your master's degree and then your PhD years ahead of schedule, when you were officially accepted into the upper echelons of the Capsule business staff. I've been present for all your life's little moments, Bulma, not to mention those we made ourselves.  


There were lots of those, she admitted with an unwilling smile.  


He laughed briefly, still running his fingers and her brush through her silky hair. Yes. Like the first time we made love, all frantic and nervous as we rushed to your room, wet from the rain outside. You cried afterwards, I'll never know why. I'd like to think I didn't hurt you.  


she whispered. I don't think that was it...  


But there were so many tiny moments, so many instances of your smile burned into my memory. How can I live knowing that there will never be any new ones added to that collection? he asked, his voice fringed with desperation.  


I have no control over that, Yamcha, she said sadly. I can't dictate what my heart wants.  


He sighed and smiled gently. I know that. Ultimately you'll do whatever you want to do and I'm aware that there's nothing I can do to change that. All I'm asking for is that you try.  


she pleaded. What do you want from me? she begged, clamping her fingers onto the edge of the table.  


Well, start with tonight. Spend some time with me and remember why you loved me in the first place. Give me some new smiles to store away in my memory for when I'm old and gray, he said with a cooing laugh. Just have a good time with me, that's all, he whispered, leaning down to kiss her neck with soft lips.  


She shuddered involuntarily, reaching up and wrapping her fingers in his dark mane. she moaned softly.   


He kissed her again on the neck. Not now, princess. We have a party to go to, he said quietly, and left the room.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

She smoothed her dress and took a deep breath before entering the crowded room, waiting for the music to be quieted before making her entrance. The DJ cut the music and gestured her over to the mic and she took one last breath before plunging through the crowd and making her way to the front. Smiling breathlessly she waved at the crowd, comprised of mostly employees and a few random friends. Well, I think everyone knows that I'm Bulma Briefs, so I'd just like to welcome all of you on this wonderful evening, an evening that marks a new partnership between not only two governments but two races and planets. Yes, this evening we're celebrating the manufacture of technology introduced to us by the Saiyans as well as the dawn of a new era of intergalactic trade between the New Saiyan Empire and Capsule Corporation. Hopefully this will be the beginning of a long and healthy trading relationship as well as a hefty increase in all your paychecks, she said brightly, pausing for the whoops and laughter. I'd also like to thank all of you for being here tonight. Please enjoy the party! she announced, and stepped away from the mic. Several people congratulated her on her way back to her parents and she nodded to them politely, shaking hands when necessary. It seemed like forever before she found her parents again. she said, looking at her parents with a smile. Lots of people here.  


Certainly are, Dr. Briefs concurred, putting an arm around his wife.  


Bulma, sweetie, you did wonderfully, her mother cooed, reaching out and stroking Bulma's hair.  


Thanks, Mom, she said with a bashful smile, reaching out and taking the drink her father offered her.  


Bulma, you were great, a familiar voice said behind her, and she turned to see Yamcha and Goku smiling at her.  


Oh, well thank you, she said, startled. Yamcha was still in his black polo shirt and khakis, his hair falling over his shoulders.  


And you look lovely to boot. That dark red suits you well, he continued.  


Yeah, you look nice, Goku offered with a grin. You must be pretty excited.  


I am, she said happily, reaching forward and giving Goku a huge hug. How neat is this? All my old friends together again in one room. Hey, do either of you know if Krillin made it?  


He's in the hallway now, Goku replied. You want me to show him in?  


That'd be great, she said and watched him turn and make his way through the crowd.  


This is a great party, Yamcha said nervously.  


She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Yes. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves.  


And why shouldn't they? he asked. You've just landed a deal that's going to make the whole company even more successful than before. Vegeta's empire is a military organization, and militaries always destroy things and need new ones. You've basically just set up your great-grandkids' retirement. Not only that but now you can steal the technology and improve things here, like space travel. This is huge! he said with a laugh, putting his arm around her shoulder.  


Her first instinct was to shrug it off and walk away. She was still unsettled by his violence from weeks ago and she had convinced herself that her earlier reaction had just been nostalgia-driven. She hadn't been laid in months and had never had any other form of stress relief, and as such it would be easy to fall back into his trap of physical comfort. Yeah, thanks, she said distantly.  


He frowned and stood in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Now I thought we were going to have fun tonight, he said chidingly. Where's that pretty smile?  


I don't feel like smiling, she said, grouchy.  


he said with a hiss. I think you're growing spines you're so prickly!  


she said, confused.  


Yamcha put a finger to his mouth and sucked on it as if he had cut himself. I think you're turning into a sea urchin! he gasped, eyes wide. Maybe I should go put you in a glass of saltwater so you don't dry up. He scanned the room. Yes, at this rate you're a goner, he said, turning to her with a smile and tickling her ribs.  


she giggled despite herself, smiling and recoiling from his tickling hands.  


Ah, there we go. You're not a sea urchin after all! he exclaimed. Let's go dance and keep you loosened up before the spines grow back.  


You're such a nut, she grumbled, still wearing a smile and reluctantly following him onto the dance floor.  


The music was loud but it felt good to move, swaying her body back and forth in time to the beat. She put her hands over her head and Yamcha was behind her, pressing himself to her and running his hands up and down her sides. It felt wonderful to be touched, to have wanting hands on her body, and she spun around, putting her hands on his shoulders as he slid a knee between her legs so they could stand more closely together. They swayed their hips from side to side. He snaked his arms around her and ran his fingers up and down her spine in the privacy of the throng of dancing people, and suddenly the song was over, fading into some sort of ballad. Yamcha stood up sheepishly, cheeks flushed, and offered his hand. She took it gingerly and he pulled her close to him, resting his cheek against her head as they swayed slowly to the sweet music. It's been a long time, he whispered into her hair.  


she murmured.  


she heard Yamcha say, and she looked up to see Radditz looming behind Yamcha and glowering.  


Radditz didn't say a word, just pulled Yamcha out of the way and took his place as easily as breathing. Yamcha staggered to the side and sent Bulma an offended look, his features angry and his body attitude suggesting that he was ready to fight. She shook her head and he sighed, dropping his shoulders a little. Another woman promptly came up to him and asked to dance, but he waved her away and began to make his way towards the punch bowl. Bulma sighed and looked up at Radditz, who looked back at her with burning eyes. He was so tall that he was actually quite hard to hold on to, but his rhythm was much better than Yamcha's and he led her easily around the floor, his large, calloused hand pressed against her back.  


You look beautiful, he said to her, his voice rumbling in his chest as he spoke softly.  


she said, raising an eyebrow.  


No, you're breathtaking, he insisted. You're a gorgeous woman, Bulma.  


She blushed deeply. I don't know what to say, she said.  


Just admit it, he said with a small smile. Admit that you're enchanting. He glanced up from her and saw his brother giving him a huge thumbs-up signal from across the room. He had been running this through his mind all day, thinking about what he was going to say to her. Goku thought that tonight should be the night he asked her to consider him for her mate, and he certainly wanted to ask her, but he wasn't sure his nerve would hold. Maybe if everything went smoothly. He was glad ChiChi had taken the time to teach him how to dance, leading him slowly around the living room and Gohan and Goku had clapped. She laughed and he looked back down at her, smiling again when he saw her face aglow.  


You're a great dancer, she said gaily. But you're too tall.  


He snorted a laugh. Easy enough to fix, he rumbled and suddenly hefted her into the air, his arm underneath her rear and supporting her so that her head was nearer his.  


She gasped at his strength and the feel of his huge muscles beneath the thin rayon shirt, his collarbones sharp and his skin shining where the buttons were undone at his throat. she said quietly, the words more of an exhalation than anything else. This is fun.  


He looked at her, his hard black eyes softening for just a moment. I'm glad, he said gently. 

Bulma, I'm so grateful to you for everything. I'm still alive because of you. You've done so much for me and I would do anything to repay you. Just say the word and I'll do anything you ask.  


She blushed from her throat to her forehead, coughing a little with embarrassment. He was so noble, not like Yamcha, who was sweet but flaky. She found wasn't afraid of Radditz at all. He was controlled and quiet, not in the least impulsive. She gasped as he pressed her more tightly to his chest, his large hands hot against the bare skin on her back. Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder. It was so nice to be held...and then the music picked up speed again. He set her down gently, a faint expression of alarm written across his face. What's the matter? she asked.  


He looked down at the floor, embarrassed. I don't know how to dance to this kind of music, he said quietly.  


She laughed and, to his surprise, grabbed his hand. Oh, come on. It's easy. All you do is match your movements to the beat and don't worry about looking stupid. Some people dance to this kind of music better than others, but in the end they all look pretty dumb. Some people are just better at pulling it off, that's all. I look stupid when I dance.  


You are never stupid, he intoned, but let her take his hands and lead him around anyway.  


Oh, whatever, she said with a fake growl. See? Just move your hips like this. Okay, good. Now get closer, she said, and he slid his leg between hers, much as Yamcha had done. He placed his hands on her waist and they lowered themselves into half crouches, his thigh filling almost all the space between her legs. The soft fabric of his pants rubbed against the bare skin of her thighs and she shuddered a bit. He blushed for a moment, then smiled, his massive hands creeping up her back and pulling her deeper onto his leg. She spread hers wider and let him pull her until their pelvises were almost touching. See? Dancing's easy, she said breathlessly.  


he said, voice husky. He lowered his eyelids and leaned toward her, and she remembered the time out in the rain, how nice it had felt to have his massive body pressed to hers...she admitted it, she definitely had a thing for Saiyans. Did she want him to kiss her? He wanted so much from her, just like Yamcha. It was almost too late; she could start to feel his breath on her lips, and she lowered her eyelids as well, out of instinct.  


Hey! What's going on? she heard Yamcha growl, and the spell was broken. She jumped backward, putting a foot or two of space between her and Yamcha. Bulma, what were you doing? he asked, scowling.  


She was dancing with me, Radditz said angrily, voice lowering into the danger zone.  


Yamcha scowled at Radditz and handed Bulma some punch, keeping a glass for himself. No way, buddy, she's mine, he said. You just keep your big hairy paws off of her.  


I'm not anybody's, Bulma spat angrily, handing her glass of punch to Radditz. So you two have nothing to fight over. If you're going to be babies you can just go sit outside. With that she spun on her heel and stormed away, leaving them standing, bewildered, behind her.  


She pushed her way through the crowd and found Krillin, giving him a quick dance and a few laughs before moving on. She had always liked the little man with the shaven, shiny head. He had a good heart and was sweet. She idly hoped he found somebody someday, but then again she had to concentrate on herself first. She made her way to the drinks and poured herself a glass of punch, completely forgetting that she had refused Yamcha's glass earlier. She downed it angrily and clutched the cup, glaring out at the dancing mass of people and watching the colored lights whir around the room. Stupid men. Yamcha wanted to own her, Radditz wanted to own her...she liked the way they both looked and the way they made her feel physically, but they weren't a challenge. Look at the way they just let her walk away! If they really wanted her would they let her do that? For all their talk they were both just spineless puppy dogs, more like pets she could use than partners. She thought back on her behavior of a few minutes previous and shuddered in disgust, cursing her hormones. Stupid hormones, she growled to herself. She was still berating herself when she noticed the dancing had slowed, although the music hadn't, and many heads were turned towards the main entrance to the large room. She turned her head that way as well, her eyes widening at what she saw. Zarbon and Vegeta stood there, breathtaking. Zarbon had his long, silky green hair pulled back in a simple ponytail and wore a plain, untucked white cotton dress shirt, unbuttoned low enough that a good portion of his muscular chest and smooth blue skin was revealed, the sleeves rolled up to expose his rippling forearms and his hands tucked into the pockets of a pair of black dress pants. His shoes were shiny and lug-soled, and he wore no jewelry except for the silver and pink balls that always hung from his ears. Women all around the room began to titter and he flashed a brilliant white smile, winking with his golden gaze scanning the crowd. Vegeta stood beside him, not as exotic but just as handsome. The Saiyan was wearing a pair of dark khaki pants, the cuffs stylishly folded above his lug-soled oxfords. He also had his hands in his pockets, his dark hair flaring crazily into the air, but what made his appearance was the shirt he wore. It was one of those summer sweaters, knitted out of cotton or some other lightweight material, with short, tight sleeves and a v-neck. The dark blue of the shirt accentuated his tanned skin and his black eyes burned as they scanned the room, stopping for a moment as they saw her, then silently moving on in his expressionless face. Her breath caught in her chest and she swallowed, clutching her glass even tighter. She watched as he turned and exchanged a few words with Zarbon, then the two disappeared into the crowd, leaving her standing, wide-eyed, mind dwelling on Vegeta's sharp collarbones and the small bit of chest visible in the v of his shirt. Smacking herself mentally she turned back to the crowd, seeing Radditz moving toward her through the pack. He was easy to spot, being almost a head taller than everyone else, that massive mane of hair trailing behind him. His face was severe as he fixed his gaze upon her, and she felt uncomfortable, wishing that she could escape. Nothing occurred to her, however, and before she knew it he was upon her, clasping her hand. Shall we dance again? he asked, just the slightest suggestion of nerves at the edges of his voice.  


Uh, sure, she replied uneasily, setting her cup down on the table and scanning for Yamcha. It was another slow song, but this time he crouched instead of picking her up. A motion at the edge of her vision caught her attention and she saw that his tail had uncurled from around his waist and was slowly waving back and forth. They had worked their way up near the DJ again, and she saw with surprise that Zarbon was there, whispering in the DJ's ear. The DJ smiled and the music suddenly changed, and she looked up at Radditz to see an aggrieved look on his face. Zarbon was moving through the crowd again, his smile brilliant. He waved at people in the crowd, winking at a few, and then suddenly grabbed an attractive woman from the throng. Bulma suddenly recognized the music as an older ballroom-type dance tune. She watched as Zarbon and the woman simply swayed to the beat for a few moments, Zarbon's eyes turned to the upper right corner as he seemingly analyzed the tempo. Suddenly the pair spun into action, Zarbon's movements clean and perfect as he swung the woman around, his eyes locked onto her and a crafty smile winding across his face. Bulma gasped as he seemed to materialize out of nowhere right in front of the woman and grabbed her around the waist, suddenly tossing her into the air and catching her as she came down. He grabbed her hand and held her out at arm's length, their arms stretched and they pranced in a circle, Zarbon making little gestures in the air with his free hand. Then he made a snapping motion with his arm and the woman spun into his embrace, only to be slid under Zarbon between his legs. He pulled again and the woman popped into the air, laughing. The rest of the dancers had stopped and moved to the sides, and Bulma saw that all their mouths were hanging wide open. Suddenly she felt another presence behind her and she turned to see Vegeta pushing Radditz away from her.  


Are you ready? Vegeta whispered, standing next to her but not looking at her.  


She stared at him, her eyes widening and her pulse quickening. For what? she asked nervously.  


We'll show them who's the best, he snarled, his gaze still fixed on the pair on the dance floor.  


She heard Radditz growling behind them but was too curious to pay him any attention.   


Vegeta snapped. I lead, you follow.  


Uh, okay, she said said with alarm. She had taken ballroom dance lessons in college, not to mention thirteen years of ballet from preschool up to high school, but Yamcha had never wanted to ballroom dance, and so she was not confident that she would remember the steps even if she was sure of her grace. I just want you to know that I'm not sure this is a good idea...  


We _will_ be the best, he snarled, grabbing her hand roughly.  


The blood rushed to her cheeks as she felt his strong hand wrapped around hers, larger than hers and rough but not as calloused as Radditz's. All right, she said breathlessly, swept up by his confidence, and watched Zarbon toss the woman into the air, catching her as she came down and dipping her, his nose a fraction of an inch away from hers, just as the music ended. She turned to see Vegeta glance at the DJ and nod. The clatter of CDs reached her ears and as the CD tray snapped shut Vegeta prowled out onto the dance floor with her in tow. The music began and she recognized it as a tango. What was she doing? She couldn't tango!  


Don't tense up, he whispered into her ear, putting his hand between her shoulder blades, his eyes suddenly upon her, their black depths burning. You must be relaxed if we're going to pull this off.  


she murmured, and watched as he synchronized himself with the beat. The song started off slowly, the pressure between her shoulder blades guiding her smoothly across the floor. He inched closer with every step, and suddenly he dipped her, pressing her against his rock-hard thighs and impossibly taut stomach. She gasped and he pulled her upright, their bodies suddenly so close that her nose was only a quarter-inch from his. Her cheeks flamed but she couldn't look away, fascinated by the way the shadows fought in his eyes, fire fighting death. Then he whipped her away and they began to dance in earnest as the music picked up speed. She was hardly aware of what they were doing, she only knew his hands cued her to turn and step and come to him, and she danced as if she was in a trance. He grabbed her hands and slid her onto the floor with one smooth motion, walked over her, then launched her into the air and caught her on his back. She began to be dimly aware of applause in the room and suddenly she felt something in her catch fire. She would help Vegeta win the hearts of the crowd away from Zarbon and his lady friend. Pointing her toe, she extended her leg into the air and tilted her head back, showing her throat. His muscles flexed beneath her and she was in the air again, him catching her like a child and spinning in rapid circles before grabbing her armpit and leg and dipping her head towards the ground. She extended her arm and let her fingers flow through the air, and when he set her down in front of him once again she saw a tiny, satisfied smile on his sculpted mouth.  


Now more, he said passionately, and began to force her to move backwards, their legs a blurring tangle as the music thundered away madly. She found that she was almost able to see what he wanted in her head, and as the music reached its crescendo she felt a sudden heat in her mind and reached out to take it...and the song was over. He had her dipped so low that the back of her head was only inches from the floor and he was holding them up with one leg, bent deeply, with the other extended behind him on the floor. He was so low he was nearly in the splits, and she marveled at his strength and flexibility. She had her arms around his muscular neck, her chest rising and falling rapidly with the exertion of the dance, her nose less than an inch from his. The crowd thundered away all around them, Zarbon's musical laugh the loudest of all. Vegeta suddenly closed his eyes and moved his head closer, brushing the side of her nose with his before bringing them both back up to standing. She rested the palms of her hands against his chest breathlessly, gazing into his eyes. His black orbs seemed to suck up all the light from around them, and then she realized he was pale and slightly shaking, his tail wound around her waist. He reclaimed his tail and wrapped it around his own midsection, cinching it convulsively and staring at her as if she had grown eight foot long fangs.  


Don't let go, she surprised herself by whispering. Let's get something to drink.  


He didn't reply but didn't let go of her hand either, moving through the crowd and sending threatening glances as those who blocked his way. The people parted for him like a river and she had to trot to keep up with him.  


Hey, I'm wearing heels, you know, she said, irritated, and then they were at the punch bowl. He stared down at their still-clasped hands and let her go roughly, pouring two cups and handing her one. she mumbled, downed the liquid, and handed the cup back to him. He had finished his as well and refilled them, repeating the procedure two more times before they were finished. She nodded thanks and murmured appreciation as people came up to them and praised them, Vegeta just staring straight ahead with that menacing scowl plastered on his face. The music had started again, a nice slow song, and she gently took his cup from him and set it on the table.  


What are you doing? he snapped.  


It was empty, she replied. Let's dance.  


  


She sighed and grabbed his hand, towing him back onto the dance floor. She took his hands and placed them on her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, rolling her eyes as he stood there without moving. I said let's dance, she said sharply. Now just rock back and forth to the music, like everyone else. His eyes quickly scanned the people around them and after a moment they began to dance. She found she had to look up into his eyes, which surprised her. She hadn't figured he was taller than she was, but there he stood, just an inch or so higher. His arms seemed to gradually pull her closer, so gradually, in fact, that she didn't notice how close they were until she realized she was pressed up against the entire length of his hard body. She sighed and leaned her head back so she could look into his face. He blushed and looked away angrily. That last dance was spectacular, she said. Where did you learn how to do that?  


That type of music has a beat similar to something we had on Vejiitasei when I was a little boy, he said, deep voice tight. As the prince I was required to learn such things, then had time to perfect them later on at Freeza's courtly parties.  


Well, it was very good, she replied. You're the best dance partner I've ever had in my life.  


He snorted, his eyes traveling down to meet hers. I'm not surprised. You haven't had much to work with, he said gruffly.  


She laughed and watched his eyes grow fractionally wider as if he were surprised by her reaction. You're absolutely right, she chortled, still gazing up at him. _I'm not going to let you hurt me tonight,_ she added to herself.  


was all he said in answer, his hands shifting their grip around her waist.  


She sighed and looked down at the swell of his pecs beneath his sweater, her knees suddenly going all funny as she thought of how gorgeous he was beneath his clothes. You look great tonight, she whispered.  


A wry smile crossed his lips for a split second. I know, he replied, but his eyes traveled down to take her in nonetheless.  


She stared into his eyes, searching. Why do you have so much death in your eyes, Vegeta? she said softly. And why do I get the sense that it's your death?  


He stiffened beneath her arms and his scowl deepened. It's none of your business, he growled. I've accepted my fate.  


Why does your fate have to involve death? she asked, pressing herself closer to him. Why can't you live?  


Because it's the only way, he snarled quietly. Now just shut up and stop bothering me with your useless questions.  


She frowned but leaned her head on his shoulder, pressing her face against his warm neck with a sigh. It felt so nice to be held by him, she realized with surprise. It felt so right to be pressed against this impossible, stupid, arrogant, frustrating man. No, she couldn't let herself feel this way. She had to remember the horrible way he treated her. If she had to have a Saiyan she'd just have to choose Radditz. He was nice to her, he cared about her, he would protect her. Something inside her felt like it was being pulled in opposite directions and she tightened her arms around his neck convulsively and accidentally made a little noise of distress. If she wasn't mistaken, and she couldn't be certain, she could have sworn that after her noise his hands tightened their grip on her and held her there, as if they would never let go.  


* * *

Look at that, Radditz spat in disgust as he watched Vegeta pull Bulma onto the dance floor. He just shoved me aside as if he owned her and took her away!  


Well, Radditz, she's allowed to do whatever she wants, Goku said to his brother.  


But look at that! Radditz growled. She didn't even really have a choice! He dragged her out there so fast she didn't have time to think about it! And what's this garbage music they're playing anyway?  


Goku looked at ChiChi, who mouthed something at him. ChiChi says it's called tango music, he answered. I think they're pretty good.  


Radditz made a noise of disapproval and crossed his arms over his chest. I don't care, he rumbled.  


Goku sighed and looked down at the man at his side. Krillin, did you see where Yamcha went? he asked.  


Uh, no, Krillin replied, sipping his drink. Do you want me to find him? Do you think something's wrong?  


Goku smiled crookedly, his eyes pleading with Krillin. Could you? He's had a kind of rough night, I think, he answered.  


Krillin looked at Goku with scrutiny before replying. Sure. I guess he's an old friend, he murmured.  


Goku said gently and watched as the little man wound through the crowd.  


I'm going to go check on Gohan, ChiChi said into his ear, and he nodded, feeling her walk away.  


Well, now we're alone, Goku said, looking at his brother. So what's on your mind?  


It backfired, Goku. I was supposed to ask her to consider me tonight, but now I can't. That bastard Vegeta has ruined everything.  


Isn't that what you've been training for? To get him out of the way? Goku asked, wide eyes turned on Radditz.  


Radditz cleared his throat. Um, well, yes, he replied quietly.  


Well, you're almost as strong as me. I'm sure you'll give him a good fight, Goku said simply.  


You're implying I challenge the Prince? Radditz said, voice shocked.  


Goku said. You've been planning that all along, or the fighting him part at least, right?  


I suppose, Radditz muttered.  


Well, challenge him for Bulma, Goku proposed. Isn't there some sort of Saiyan thing you two can do? It seems you guys have rituals about everything else.  


Actually, there is a courtship-rights ritual challenge, Radditz said, putting his fingers to his chin and considering.  


Goku sighed. Then just do that. Look, Vegeta and Bulma are done. Go do it now, he said.  


I can't. It should be done in private, Radditz objected.  


Fine, then, Goku said, and the two stood in silence for some time, watching Vegeta and Bulma move slowly around the dance floor. They had been talking on and off, and at one point had even pressed more closely together, when Bulma apparently asked something that made Vegeta's spine stiffen. Vegeta snapped something in return, the two of them looked at each other for a long moment, and then Vegeta tore himself away and stormed out of the room. Bulma took a few steps after him, arm extended and face hurt, then reclaimed her arm and disappeared into the crowd. 

Now's your chance, Goku whispered.  


Radditz agreed, and left the room as well.  


* * *

  
Bulma, after many moments of rocking silently with Vegeta, had decided she had dwelled on his behavior long enough and that now was as good a time as any to clear it up. She leaned back and fixed his eyes with her clear blue stare. Do you hate me, Vegeta? she asked suddenly.  


Think what you like, he replied roughly, but loosened his grip on her a little.  


Why do you hate me? I know you wanted to kill me and you may still, and if you do someday I just want to know why, she said, searching his face.  


You really want to know? he snapped, and she nodded. Fine, I'll tell you. When you helped Radditz so very long ago he sent me a psychic scream, one loud enough that it assaulted me on Arlia. It was so loud inside my head that I didn't sleep for the better part of half a year and nearly died as a result. That was horrible, but what was worse was every time I closed my eyes, and even sometimes when I didn't, I would see this pair of blue eyes. Blue eyes keeping me awake, blue eyes...I grew to hate those damn eyes, and when I saw them in you for the first time I wanted you dead right then and there, and I would have killed you then if circumstances were different, if I hadn't needed your skills. I hate those eyes even now, he said sharply.  


Her expression didn't change or give any indication that his words had inflicted any wounds. Then kill me now, Vegeta, she whispered, feeling his spine stiffen and his body go rigid. You want to die. That's fine, you'll die someday. But if you're going to kill me do it now, so at least people can say that I died happy.  


He stared at her, their bodies still, and examined her for one long moment. Don't speak to me, he snapped as he released her roughly and stormed off through the crowd.  


she called, reaching out to stop him, then thought better of it and retrieved her hand, pressing it against her chest. Sighing, she turned and disappeared into the throng of dancers.  


* * *

  
Vegeta stormed down the hallway. The nerve of that woman! So many things were roiling inside of him; he needed to go someplace quiet and meditate to sort them all out. A sound came from the hall up ahead, and when he rounded the corner he saw the scarred Earth man sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, the bald man apparently trying to comfort him. The scarred man was sobbing and smelled strongly of drink, blubbering away as the bald man patted him awkwardly. Vegeta snorted in disgust and walked past. You, you bastard! the scarred man shouted, pointing at him.  


Vegeta stopped and turned, looking at him with disdain. What is it, worm?  


You've ruined everything! You've warped her mind! the man cried, face red with tears.  


Yamcha, shhhh, the bald man said, looking up at Vegeta with fear. Sorry, he doesn't know what he's saying, he said nervously to Vegeta.  


Hmph. No concern of mine, Vegeta replied coldly.  


You took her away from me! Yamcha howled.  


Vegeta stared at him, eyes hard. Bulma has a mind of her own. Her mistakes are hers to make, he said solemnly, then moved off down the hall.  


He made it outside, taking a deep breath of night air and looking up at the stars. He needed to cool his head, to go someplace where he could think clearly. He could still feel where her arms had been wrapped around his neck, reminding him of the feel of her wet skin the day of the beach, and her scent was on his clothes. Snarling in disgust, he was about to take to the skies when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Turning, he found himself confronted with the hulking form of Radditz. What do you want? he snapped.  


Radditz said nothing, simply uncurled his tail from around his waist. Vegeta watched it suspiciously, but was still not prepared when it suddenly lashed out and hit him across the face, knocking him to the ground. He picked himself up and checked his mouth for blood, then stood slowly. Radditz had just issued him the ancient challenge for claim to mating rights. If he accepted the challenge they would fight, and the winner would lay sole claim to the right to woo the female in question, although the female was still free to pick whomever she liked. Vegeta said coldly.  


You know who, Radditz growled, standing his ground.  


What, that blue-haired harpy? Vegeta sneered, brushing the grass off his pants. You're actually asking me to waste my time with her?  


Don't speak that way about Bulma, Radditz snarled. Do you accept or not?  


Vegeta tilted his head, considering. There was no dishonor in refusing, and he would beat Radditz to a pulp anyway. He hated the woman, he'd be glad to be rid of her...but there was that one thing, he realized, unable to drive the feel of her out of his mind. Partway through the dance she had found some way into his mind, something she shouldn't have been able to do if she was a Saiyan, not to mention a mere human. He pictured her with Radditz and such fury filled him that he knew he would do it, not necessarily so he could have her, but so Radditz couldn't. Radditz needed to be punished for his impertinence. Very well, Vegeta said coldly. I accept. When and where?  


Radditz looked up at the sky. Here. In five hours.  


That's two a.m., Vegeta said.  


Radditz replied. That way no one will see and we don't have to travel far. The party is supposed to get over at midnight.  


I'll see you then. Say your prayers, Vegeta said with a sneer, and blasted off into the night sky. 


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

He hadn't bothered showering, knowing full well that he would be sweaty and most likely bloody when he returned later, but he changed out of his clothes and laid them on the bed, flopping down beside them naked. Stretching in the darkness he idly reached out for the shirt he had worn that evening, feeling the fabric where she had put her hands, those slender, pale hands. On impulse he raised the shirt to his face and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Damn her. Everything was her fault. If Radditz hadn't called out to him because of her he would've never come and never would have had to deal with her whining and bickering. He would have forgotten about Radditz and the woman could have taken Radditz for a mate, and then everyone would be happy. Radditz would be happy because he would get his desired mate, the woman would be happy because she would have her every need fulfilled by Radditz, and he would still be in the stars and be preparing himself to die in peace. But no, she and those damn eyes of hers had invaded everything, spoiled everything, spoiled him. So why couldn't he just let Radditz take her? Why was he so certain that she wouldn't just go and choose Radditz anyway? He scowled and tossed the shirt on the floor with a growl. Radditz was a model soldier, he had to admit it. Radditz had done everything properly, even risking his life to resurrect his prince. He knew that Radditz hated him for whatever reason, and he bore Radditz some sort of unnamed animosity. Oddly enough, it had faded when he met Zarbon, then picked right back up when Radditz was trying to stake claim on the woman. What did Radditz have that he, the Prince, didn't? Then it hit him: Zarbon had been saying earlier how important it was to him to have Vegeta be his friend. Zarbon wanted someone to be close to him. Radditz had people close to him- a brother, a nephew, even a woman he wanted. But Vegeta found himself alone, eternally alone, and was even planning to die alone. He was not content with letting Freeza get away with it, and he suddenly realized that Radditz was. Radditz was willing to cut his losses and get on with his life. That was why Vegeta wanted the woman, he supposed; to punish Radditz for his resiliency. Punish him he would, he decided as he tucked his arms behind his head and listening to the sounds of people leaving the party, the noises of engines starting and pulling away floating through the open window of his room. A giggling came from the hallway and he guessed that Zarbon had found another friend, leading her off to his room. Everyone was oblivious to what was to happen later that night.  


He watched as the clock showed two, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. No use putting on his battle armor; it would just get ruined anyway. The armor wouldn't do him much good at any rate. No matter how far the cloth was supposed to expand it just couldn't take much abuse at all when stretched out. so it was better not to ruin it in such a trivial fight. He used his trick of reading power levels without a scouter and reached out into the night, finding Radditz there, waiting. He leapt up onto the window sill, bare chested and bare footed, and plunged out into the night.  


_Hope I didn't keep you waiting,_ Vegeta sneered mentally as he landed softly in the grass in front of Radditz.  


_I haven't been here long. I knew you wouldn't fail to show,_ Radditz replied.  


_The Prince never backs down,_ Vegeta snarled.  


_I would expect no less,_ Radditz said. _Shall I do the honors?  
_

_As you wish, _Vegeta said, and watched as Radditz turned his palm up and formed the little ball of light, winding up his arm and pitching it high into the air. The ball sailed overhead and Radditz clenched his fist, the light suddenly exploding and becoming an orb of pulsing, white light. Vegeta felt his blood pound more mightily in his veins as his tail uncurled from around his body and held itself straight out behind him, the hair spreading across his back as he grew in size. The fangs sprouted from his gums and he was aware of his pants ripping as his body became too massive for them to contain. His blood-red eyes looked up and saw Radditz undergoing the same transformation, his oozaru form bigger but less thick with muscle.  


Radditz attacked without the usual battle roar, instead plunging in right for the throat. Vegeta pulled his giant body to the side, swiping with a big hand and knocking Radditz's hands away from his neck. Twisting to the side, he hovered above the ground a few feet, his thunderous cackle rising from his fanged mouth and sailing off towards the sky. You honestly think you can beat me, don't you? he sneered.  


Radditz howled his rage, fixing his blood-red eyes on Vegeta. I have to, he hissed between his sharp teeth. I must have her.  


Vegeta laughed again. You forget something, he said with cold amusement. You aren't as strong as I am.  


I've been training hard for this day, Vegeta. I am nearly as strong as you are, Radditz snarled.  


But we're oozaru, which increases each of our power tenfold, Vegeta replied, wrinkling his snout cruelly.  


So? Any Saiyan worth his salt knows that, Radditz spat, flexing his mammoth hands.  


That means that the gap between us widens when we're oozaru. If your power is thirty thousand going to three hundred thousand then mine is thirty-five thousand going to three hundred fifty thousand. Fifty thousand is a big difference, Vegeta chortled.  


Radditz could feel himself paling underneath his fur. He had forgotten to account for the fact that the difference would grow as their power was multiplied. It doesn't matter! he roared. Bulma is what matters!  


Vegeta snarled and launched himself at Radditz. Impertinent fool! he cried, sending a huge fist at Radditz's head. Radditz dodged and managed to bring an elbow down on Vegeta's shoulder, hissing as he moved out of the way.  


Vegeta growled with pain as he felt his collarbone give way under the blow, backing off a little as 

Radditz attacked. He could feel the animal rage fighting to take over his mind, stealing across his consciousness like a numbing poison. _Must keep control like Zarbon instructed_, he hissed to himself, executing a flip as Radditz drew near and hitting him under the chin with both his feet and tail. Radditz spun to the side, levitating just in time to keep from demolishing a building. He snarled and launched himself at Vegeta again, who countered by beginning his own rush and landing his elbow in Radditz's stomach. Radditz coughed up blood, the fluid becoming matted in Vegeta's fur. Vegeta detached in distaste, his tail lashing to and fro behind him. Radditz, this is pointless, Vegeta said with disgust. You're a good soldier and there is no reason for you to waste your life like this.  


She's reason enough, Radditz wheezed, raising his fists and coming in for a double-handed overhead strike. Vegeta wasn't quick enough to move out of the way and the blow came down on his already-broken collarbone. He roared in pain and grabbed Radditz's head on either side and lunged forward, grabbing the other Saiyan's ear between his teeth and yanking. Radditz let loose a bloodcurdling bellow and tore away, reaching up to clutch at his ear. You bastard, he howled.  


Give up, Vegeta growled back, the noise coming from deep in the back of his throat. She's not worth it.  


She has to be. You're fighting for her as well. You should just let me have her, Radditz protested, shaking his gigantic furry head.  


You cannot have her, Vegeta snarled, hurtling himself at Radditz. Radditz let go of his ear and blocked Vegeta's blows, the two locking arms as they pushed each other around, snarling and grunting. Suddenly Radditz opened his jaws wide and let loose a ki blast, mouth curling in a toothy grin as Vegeta roared in pain and backed up, grabbing madly at his singed face. Radditz chuckled from deep in his chest and turned, using his tail to strike Vegeta at the knees and forcing him to topple to the ground. He shook the ground as he hit it, by some stroke of luck missing the buildings. Vegeta bellowed as his weight was absorbed by the broken collarbone, the rest of the bones in his shoulder cracking as well. He shuddered and stood, his arm hanging uselessly at his side.  


Who should give up now? Radditz chuckled, wriggling his thick fingers in the air and ignoring the steady stream of blood that was clotting in the fur on the side of his head. He felt his organs quail inside his abdomen and knew that he was bleeding internally, but none of that mattered at the moment. He was so close to beating Vegeta, he could feel it. Bulma would be his to court and that would show that stuck-up, spoiled prince. He erupted in a triumphant howl and charged Vegeta one last time, reaching for the Prince's waist in order to topple him, head first, onto the ground. Vegeta barely managed to maneuver inside the larger oozaru's grip, wrapping his tail around Radditz's neck and biting him in the shoulder savagely with his long, sharp teeth. Radditz screeched in pain, scrabbling at Vegeta's blood-slickened fur as the Prince bit him again and again in his shoulder, shredding the fur and flesh. He caught a glimpse of Vegeta's blood-soaked grin and felt bile rise in his throat, shuddering as they fell to the ground, Vegeta continuing to rend his flesh from his body.  


That's enough! a shout rang out in the darkness behind them, Vegeta slithering away from 

Radditz and turning around. His jaws parted in an expression of displeasure and he leapt in the air, coming down heavily on Radditz's chest, laughing as he heard rips crack.  


Vegeta cackled, leaning down and striking Radditz again and again with his good arm, picking him up with a grunt, his fist wrapped in the extra fur at the base of Radditz's throat, and tossing him in the air. Radditz landed facedown on the turf with a thunderous crash and a scream of agony before twitching and lying still. Vegeta moved in for the kill, his fangs dripping with blood and his red, glittering eyes thirsting for more, when the ball of the light in the sky exploded, making him shield his eyes with his functioning arm.  


I said enough, damnit! a voice bellowed again, and Vegeta howled in pain as his frame shifted back into his normal form, the broken bones grinding against each other as they were pulled even farther out of alignment.  


What do you think you're doing? Vegeta shouted angrily, finding himself confronted with a scowling Zarbon.  


You were going to kill him, Vegeta, Zarbon snapped. Don't you have few enough Saiyans without you trying to destroy them all?  


I wasn't going to kill him, Vegeta snarled.  


You were nothing but a raging beast! Zarbon cried, gesturing with a bare arm. If I hadn't come out here one of you would have died!  


We were just fine, Vegeta said firmly, ignoring Zarbon's words. That's no excuse for you to go around blowing up our energy spheres!  


Yes it is, Zarbon insisted, balling up a fist. I just don't get you! What was this all about?  


Ancient Saiyan rite, Vegeta mumbled, turning his glare to Radditz's unconscious body. He lost. It was his right to die if he so wished it. He may not want to live after losing.  


That's not your call to make, Vegeta, Zarbon snapped. He can't make the decision anyway because he's _unconscious._ Do UNCONSCIOUS men usually make life and death decisions, Vegeta? Zarbon shrilled. This is absolutely unexcusable!  


Shut up, Vegeta grumbled, reaching up and gingerly touching his broken shoulder. This isn't your business. It's a Saiyan affair.  


The only thing you Saiyans fight about are superiority, food, and mates. Now which of those three could possibly be so important that you'd try to kill each other over it? Zarbon shrieked. I mean, LOOK at what you've done to him!  


I don't know what you're talking about. He'll live, Vegeta mumbled, narrowing his eyes and looking up at the sky. Things would have been different if Vejiitasei still existed, he said quietly.  


What is with you? Zarbon snapped. Have you completely lost your mind?  


What's going on? a higher voice cried out, and Zarbon looked up to see Bulma dashing from the house, suddenly coming to a dead stop when she had closed about half the distance between them. Zarbon watched as her eyes grew as wide as saucers and he hastily glanced at where she was looking. It was then that he realized Vegeta wasn't wearing any clothing at all, it apparently having ripped during his transformation. Vegeta's backside was to her, his bare rear exposed and his tail waving back and forth slowly in the air. Zarbon turned a bright red and stepped in the way of her view.  


Uh, you'll have to excuse him, Zarbon muttered.  


I heard loud roaring, she explained, obviously making a concerted effort to focus on nowhere but Zarbon's eyes. Then the building started to shake. I got worried so I came out here, and what do I find but two, no, two and a half naked men on my lawn! What in the hell is going on here? she demanded.  


Zarbon! What happened? another female voice shouted, and Zarbon's cheeks reddened even further as a different woman came dashing out of the house, clad only in a sheet.  


Bulma exclaimed, eyes widening again. From accounting?  


The woman blushed but continued to dash over to Zarbon's side. Hello, Ms. Briefs, she said meekly, latching onto Zarbon's arms. You left so quickly I thought I had done something wrong, she whispered to him.  


No, you didn't do anything, he said gruffly, very, very embarrassed. Here, give me some of that sheet, he growled, reaching down and tearing it in thirds. He quickly reached around and tied it around Vegeta's waist. There you go. Now get your bare monkey ass inside and into a tank.  


I'm fine, Vegeta snarled. There's no reason...  


Zarbon interrupted, holding up a finger. No arguments.  


  


NO! Get your ass inside! Zarbon shouted, dashing over to Radditz and winding the sheet around his midsection, tearing off a few strips and quickly binding Radditz's profusely bleeding shoulder.  
Vegeta growled with resentment, casting Zarbon a dirty look, but wiped his mouth, turned around and began to limp inside, clutching his bad shoulder. He spotted Bulma, standing there in a filmy gown, every soft swell and curve of her just barely visible through the light fabric. She dashed over to him and gently put a hand on his good shoulder, her cheeks coloring slightly. 

What happened, Vegeta? she asked, apparently distressed. Are you okay?  


I'm fine, he snapped. It's none of your business.  


She scowled, her blue eyes snapping angrily. It most certainly is my business. There's blood all over the lawn and you ruined my grass. I'd say that's my business.  


he snarled. Leave me be.  


But your shoulder, she muttered, suddenly running her hands up and down his arm. Her touch was light and soft, and he stopped in his tracks without realizing it, fascinated with the way it felt to have her caress him.  


I'm fine, he murmured absently. Now get out of my way. I'm going inside.  


She scowled for a minute, then her eyebrows turned in the opposite direction and she threw her arms impulsively around his neck. I'm glad you're safe, she whispered into his neck, then tore herself away, dashing over to the other fallen Saiyan. A wail escaped her throat and he turned to see her throw herself on Radditz, clutching at his bare chest and starting to sob. Oh my god, Radditz, she cried.  


he grunted, but a cold stone formed in his stomach nonetheless as he continued on his way into the house.  


* * *

A few days later he was startled by the gravity suddenly powering down, the generator's whirring decreasing in pitch as the gravity returned to normal. He looked around angrily for a split second before locating Zarbon standing near the doorway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. So how goes it? Zarbon called, standing upright and sauntering over to Vegeta.  


Vegeta growled, wiping the sweat off his brow with a forearm.   


Zarbon examined his nails. Oh, no reason. Just sort of wondering what in the hell happened a few nights ago, he said nonchalantly, not looking up to meet Vegeta's angry gaze.  


Like I said, it's none of your concern, Vegeta spat, turning away and going over to the central console of the chamber. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have additional training to do.  


Zarbon shook his head, flipping his braid over his shoulder. Oh, come, now. Surely you can tell me?  


Shut up or go away, Vegeta snarled.  


Tell me. Now. I'm not going to ask again, Zarbon said sternly, voice dropping to dangerous levels.  


Vegeta sighed, planting his hands on the console in front of him and bowing his head, closing his eyes as the sweat dripped into them. Radditz issued me a challenge and I took it. The ritual stipulated that we fight in our oozaru forms, so we did. Simple as that, Vegeta said, voice suddenly tired.  


Why did you fight? Zarbon pressed. You're not telling me the whole story.  


Vegeta exhaled again, the sound tinged with exasperation. Radditz wanted to claim sole wooing rights to the blue-haired female. I obliged him with battle, he said simply.  


Zarbon scowled. So you fought to win Bulma? he asked skeptically.  


I suppose that's what you could say in the oversimplified version, yes, Vegeta snapped, raising his head and fixing Zarbon with a cold stare.  


Why would you fight over Bulma? Do you want her, Vegeta? Zarbon said, incredulous.  


Of course not, Vegeta said with a snort. She's an impossible, low-class woman.   


Then why did you fight? Zarbon asked softly.  


So Radditz couldn't have her, he hissed in return.  


Zarbon sighed and propped his back up against the console, his eyes turned skyward. That doesn't make sense, Vegeta, Zarbon said quietly. You paid so much attention to her last night. You even wrapped your tail around her. Then you fight for the right to court her and suddenly you don't want her? Come on, Vegeta, give me a little credit, he murmured. Now don't lie to me.  


About what? Vegeta said angrily. I've told you the truth.  


Zarbon rolled his eyes. You've told me part of it. Now tell me what your intentions are. What are you going to do with this newly won right of yours?  


Vegeta fell silent for a few moments, considering. he finally answered, walking over to where a towel lay on the floor, discarded earlier, and picked it up, dabbing his face with it.  


That's it? Zarbon asked, surprised. You're not going to do a thing?  


How's Radditz? Vegeta asked idly, turning his head to the side to wipe off his neck.  


Zarbon scowled more deeply. Don't change the subject. But Radditz is fine. He should be out of the tank today, and hopefully he won't have too many scars on the shoulder you tried to eat.  


Vegeta said, turning to walk away.  


Oh, no you don't. How do you plan to handle this? Zarbon continued, stepping in front of Vegeta.  


I already told you I don't plan to do anything with this. What would you have me do, anyway? Vegeta snapped.  


Zarbon smiled, the expression slightly evil and certainly cunning. Take advantage of the situation, Vegeta. This is probably the only woman you'll ever get to practice your charms on, not counting Anpane, obviously. Assuming, of course, that you can actually find your charm under all the layers of egotism you use to hide yourself.  


Vegeta cocked his head to the side, his scowl intensifying. Didn't I tell you to shut up quite some time ago? he growled. Did you think I was kidding?  


Zarbon shook his head. Are you going to go through with this or not? he demanded.  


What do you mean? Vegeta asked, trying to step around Zarbon.  


Zarbon conveniently stayed in his way. I mean are you going to woo her.  


Certainly not, Vegeta said, offended.  


Zarbon shrugged and stepped out of his path. Very well. Then I assume you won't mind when she goes running to Radditz, as she most certainly will if you don't do something soon, he said, his eyes carefully studying Vegeta.  


Vegeta stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. How's that? he asked quietly.  


Zarbon smiled. You'll lose her if you don't act fast. She's a caring woman, and Radditz can use his infirmity to win her heart.  


Vegeta spun around, meeting Zarbon's cold golden gaze angrily. He can't do that. It violates the outcome of our contest, he protested.  


It's not something he'll be able to control. You're going to have to find a way to make her like you better than him, otherwise you'll be out of the running forever. Face it, Vegeta, you're an asshole, and she'd have to be crazy to like you.  


What would you have me do? Vegeta asked suspiciously.  


Zarbon grinned broadly. Oh, this is my specialty, he said, voice smooth.  


Vegeta allowed himself a tiny smile. That woman from accounting seemed to think so, he murmured.  


Zarbon's cheeks colored but he didn't refute the comment. Ahem. Well, so you want to get Bulma. Why don't you just seduce her and be done with it.  


Vegeta's cheeks stained a dark crimson. I don't want that, he mumbled, so softly Zarbon had to strain to hear him. She doesn't like violence.  


Zarbon cupped a hand to his ear. Excuse me, what? She doesn't like violence and that's why you're not going to flirt with her? That _really _doesn't make any sense.  


I don't want her, Vegeta said angrily. I hate her. I want her dead.  


Zarbon's eyebrows shot up and he straightened his spine. Okay, that makes even less sense, if that's even possible at this point, he said, scratching his nose. I'm totally losing you here, Vegeta, he grumbled.  


Vegeta shook his head. I hate her. Did you know that when Radditz screamed at me so long ago that her eyes got stuck in my head as well? Those damn blue eyes have been my torment for the greater part of a year. Even after Radditz's voice stopped those cursed blue eyes went on and on...perhaps if I end her life those damn eyes will disappear as well.  


Zarbon scowled and put his chin to his chest, crossing his arms and sighing. This will be the only time I'll ever say this, but I can understand that kind of bizarre logic. I don't think you're right, though. I think you should just stop being around her. Yes, forget all about her. Oh, and here's an idea, while you're forgetting about her you can actually tend to your duties! Oh yes, you're an emperor, in case you haven't forgotten. Thank goodness I've been keeping in contact with Atlia, because you sure as hell haven't!  


Vegeta's features darkened dangerously. Shut up, he snapped.  


Oh, but if you're not playing pattycake with your little girlfriend you might have to actually do some work, Zarbon snarled sarcastically. God forbid you actually lift a finger to run your own goddamn empire.  


I said shut up, Vegeta reiterated angrily.  


You see, you made this little promise to protect all the planets within your empire from Freeza. That was one of the main selling points, if I'm not mistaken. But what have you done to ensure their safety? Eh? Nothing, that's what! You've just taken a little vacation chasing around some woman and fighting with virtually every native you can get your hands on. Good job, Emperor Vegeta! This way you can be sure to not only have Freeza destroy most of your empire when he shows up, but now you can have systems upon systems throwing revolutions against you because of your feeble, empty promises! Wow, that sounds like a great plan! Zarbon howled, eyes shining crazily as he walked around the room, gesturing in the air frantically.  


Shut up! Vegeta shouted, bringing his fist down ferociously.  


Zarbon stopped his tirade and looked at Vegeta coldly. You're screwing this up, Vegeta. This is your chance to have everything you ever wanted. I'm not going to see you throw it away because of some damn woman. Don't kill her, we need her, but for heaven's sake forget her. You'll need all the concentration you can get to pull your ass out of this one whole.  


I'm not planning on getting out of this whole, Vegeta said quietly, turning away and heading for the exit.  


Zarbon stared after him. Oh yes, Vegeta was planning on killing himself to destroy Freeza. He felt his heart turn to stone and sink into the soles of his feet. Vegeta didn't care about anything or anyone, not even himself. Zarbon held back the angry tears, wishing that for once his discipline would fail so he could release the sobs of frustration building up inside of him. He had been a warrior for so long, so detached from everything, that worthless Dodoria being the closest thing he'd ever had to a friend in his entire adult life until Vegeta came along. Vegeta needed a reason to live, and although it hurt him that he and his friendship were not worth enough to the Saiyan to be a reason for life he would still try his best to find something. That something, at the moment, appeared to be the woman, as much as he hated to admit it. Something was going on there that Vegeta wasn't telling him, and he wondered for a moment if even Vegeta knew exactly what it was. Vegeta wouldn't have fought Radditz unless there had been a reason. With a sigh he followed Vegeta out of the gravity chamber. If there was something that could be done, he would try to do it, regardless of the cost to himself. He just had to.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 

Zarbon looked coldly into the screen, musing that it was much easier now to look at Atlia without feeling the urge to recoil in disgust. He still hated bugs, but he counted his blessing every day where Atlia was concerned; the fellow had been a godsend, keeping the tenuous fragments of the empire together in the absence of the actual authority figure. Send the ships to arrive here in three weeks, Zarbon instructed. One will need to be staffed minimally for myself, Radditz, and Vegeta and the other only needs a navigation crew. That ship we'll leave for the Earthlings to use to construct transport of future goods we may need.  


Very well. I shall deploy the ships within the next few days, Atlia replied.  


Excellent. So, is Nappa behaving himself? he asked idly.  


Atlia made a scratchy noise, similar to laughter, and nodded his head. For the most part. He stays occupied with coming up with battle plans in the event of another rebellion. The man does love his work.  


Zarbon sighed. Yes, those Saiyans are so single-minded. Why, sometimes I think, he began, stopping short when a tremendous explosion rocked the very foundation of the building. He felt around tentatively with the new found ki-searching sense he was beginning to develop and encountered no signs of battle. Without a word he reached out and terminated the signal, not even bothering to close the console before leaping out his window and zooming in the direction of the sound. He rounded the curvature of the building and saw a smoking pile of rubble where the building that housed the gravity chamber used to be. He landed and took off towards the structure at a run, suppressing a scowl of annoyance as he was cut off by Bulma.  


Oh my god, Vegeta! she screamed, scrambling over the ruins, doing her best to roll away heavy scraps of concrete and metal. 

Vegeta! Where are you? she screeched, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She looked around frantically, her face lighting up when she saw Zarbon. Oh, thank god, she said. Zarbon, can you feel if he's alive?  


Zarbon cleared his throat and clambered up the pile to dig beside her. I don't know. This extra sense is really new to me...  


she whispered, eyes pleading as well.  


Zarbon growled in annoyance. He had decided he didn't like her, even though he knew the only reason he felt that way was because Vegeta had some sort of bizarre connection with her. Yet, he couldn't refuse such a raw request... he snapped, closing his eyes and concentrating. It took a little while, but soon he could feel it, faint but present nonetheless. He's alive, he whispered urgently. Now get out of my way.  


She stared at him, wide eyed, but scrambled down the pile to stand on the grass, turning as staff came out of surrounding buildings. she prodded.  


What do you think I'm doing? he snapped, using his phenomenal strength to lift the large chunks, tearing and throwing debris until he saw a single hand sticking out. He reached down and grasped it, the appendage feeling oddly cold. Pulling with all his might he grunted as the body followed the hand out of the rubble, the momentum nearly sending them both into the air. Zarbon quickly collected Vegeta's body and dashed over to Bulma, lying him down at her feet. She knelt immediately and pressed her fingers to Vegeta's neck, brow furrowed in concentration. He's very alive, she murmured before leaning down and placing her cheek above his lips. He's breathing as well.  


Then let's get him into a tank, Zarbon ordered, hefting the Saiyan's body once again. Quickly, you go and prime it.  


Bulma nodded and dashed off, him flying after her. He rocketed inside the building, following the curved hallway until he arrived at the right room, immediately placing Vegeta inside the tank and inserting the mouthpiece when Bulma nodded. He jumped out of the tank and closed the hatch, watching with concern as the contraption began to fill with liquid. He'll be all right, he said aloud, more to comfort himself than anyone else.  


Bulma nodded and pressed herself to the glass, staring in at him intently. she whispered.  


Zarbon sighed as he looked at her. She was obviously concerned and he knew with sudden certainty that she would stay in this room until Vegeta left the tank. He certainly didn't understand their relationship. So how's Radditz? he surprised himself by asking suddenly.  


Bulma leaned her forehead against the glass, lowering her eyelids sadly and sighing. I don't know. I haven't talked to him since the party last week. I've tried calling him at Goku's numerous times, but ChiChi always says he's not in. He's avoiding me.  


How do you know? he asked, watching as the liquid completely enveloped Vegeta's head.  


Mom said so. He talked to her on the phone and told her that he wouldn't be able to see me for a while, she answered.  


That must be rough. Do you miss him? he prodded.  


Bulma shrugged. Yes, I do, I guess. I suppose I should get used to it. All of you will probably leave in a few weeks anyway, she replied sadly.  


Zarbon grunted his agreement and crossed his arms over his chest. And what about Vegeta? he asked against his better judgment.  


Bulma made a growling sound deep in her throat. He's a stupid, arrogant, overconfident bastard, she spat angrily, but trailed a finger along the glass anyway.  


Zarbon agreed, unable to suppress a chuckle. He is indeed.  


So why don't I want him hurt? she whispered, Zarbon barely able to hear her. He looked at her standing there, so distressed and angry at the same time, and he realized that their time on Earth had been hard on her as well. He reluctantly felt himself soften. From now on he would stay out of her business.  


Listen, Bulma, he said gently. Come and get me when he's awake, okay?  


She nodded solemnly, never taking her eyes off of Vegeta floating silently in the tank. she murmured.  


Zarbon muttered in reply and left the room.  


* * *

  
Vegeta shook off the mask with a violent motion of his head and waited as the fluid began to drain. When it got low enough he reached forward and opened the hatch, drying himself with a blast of ki before closing the hatch again. The darkness of the room meant nighttime, and as he went to leave the room for his bed he noticed a figure seated in the dimness only a few feet away from the tank. Wandering over, he saw it was the woman. She had a little notebook in front of her, the open page covered mostly with mathematical formulas, but in the margins were little tiny sketches with the widow's peak and flaring hair that were undeniably his. Her blue locks spread out on the table around her, soft and silky in the dim light, her eyes shut and lips parted as her ribs slowly expanded with her breath. Her pale, thin neck was exposed and his stomach quivered as he realized this was his chance. He could end her right now. Reaching forward he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, surprised at how soft the skin felt beneath his fingers. It was so soft, in fact, that he wanted to touch it more, and he ran his knuckles along the bumps of her spine. His fingers traced the strongly beating artery in her neck, an even warmer spot in the tender throat, and he felt his hand close lethally around her neck once again. Hnnnn? What? she suddenly murmured, turning her head to the side to look at him.  


He pulled his hand back as if she was a dangerous animal and stared at her, unsure what to do. he said. Turn the tank off. I'm finished with it.  


She scowled, reaching back to scratch her neck absently. You turn it off, she growled. You used it last. Grumbling, she stood and smoothed out her short dress. Most of her thigh was exposed as well a a good portion of her bosom, the skin looking soft but her body seeming firm. He wondered what it would feel like to touch that skin as well, to run his fingers into the deep cleft between her breasts, and he felt something warm deep inside of him. Surprised and a little frightened he roughly pushed the thoughts away, incinerating them in his hatred. Bulma scowled at him, putting her hands on her full hips. What? You mind looking me in the eyes? she snapped.  


Vegeta's gaze immediately flew from her chest to her face, his stare locking with hers. Damn those blue eyes...was Zarbon right? Was this the one time when giving in could feel better than fighting? To just let that blue, sparkling gaze eat him whole? He shook his head, silently berating himself. He was the Prince of the Saiyans, now the Emperor. There was no way that he could permit himself to give in. Nothing. I was just thinking how shameless you are to wear such things, he growled.  


Her eyebrows rose. _He's noticing what I'm wearing,_ was her first thought. Shut up, asshole! is what she said, for she realized she really was angry at his comment. I can wear whatever I want to and if you don't like it you can go straight to hell.  


He examined her again for a minute, angry, as always, that she was arguing with him, but also a little exhilarated. His verbal battles with her never failed to give him a perverse kind of joy. She was, he thought, the best sparring partner he had ever had. If I was your mate... he growled, about to say that he wouldn't allow such a manner of dress, then realized something and stopped, suddenly blushing. I wouldn't care what you wore, he said quietly. Embarrassed and angry, he sent her one last glance and rolled out of the room like a rogue thunderstorm.  


What got into him, she muttered to herself. And you didn't even close the damn hatch! she shouted after him, going over and shutting it herself, letting her hand linger on the cool glass. She found herself unnaturally flushed after speaking to him, his last words ringing in her ears. His answer wasn't the one she had expected, and the way he had said it, so quietly with just the tiniest, most minuscule bit of something else at the edge of his deep, cold voice, that it made her stomach flutter. Oh, what was wrong with her? She hated Vegeta; he was mean, rude, obnoxious, arrogant, cold, and so, so many other negative adjectives, but his muscles rippled with predatory grace when he moved and the memory of his strong hands on her waist popped to the surface of her thoughts and surprised her. So what was she going to do now? Aside from fighting with him she was finished with him and all his damn alien business, and the thought made her feel strangely empty inside. Yamcha was gone, probably for good. The last time she had seen him Krillin was leading him out of the house. He had been crying like a baby with a face just as red, and was obviously drunk, considering the way that Krillin had been supporting him. Then there was poor Radditz, who was simply and admittedly avoiding her. His absence hurt her more than she could have anticipated. She missed his looming and his silences, the protective way he stood behind her. Yes, she missed Radditz, because now she was stuck with Vegeta, who annoyed her no end. Who would she talk to now? What would she do? She sighed and looked out the window, her eyes widening as she saw and remembered the demolished gravity chamber. That would probably be her next project. Damn that Vegeta, for making her work and making her worry! Taking her hand from the glass of the tank she growled a few more curses and set off to find Zarbon to tell him of the Prince's recovery and then to her father to get the gravity room specs from him.  


* * *

  
Vegeta entered the room without knocking, coming up behind the man and standing there, legs spread and hands behind his back. I need you to manufacture some armor. Lots of it, he growled, smiling a little as the man jumped and turned around, eyes wide behind his glasses.  


Oh, Vegeta, my boy, he stammered, putting down the machine he had been tinkering with. You need armor?  


Vegeta nodded. Yes. I need quite a significant amount.  


Dr. Briefs scratched the side of his nose and sighed. Okay. I think we've got the process down now. How many pieces would you require?  


Vegeta narrowed his eyes, calculating. How many warriors would there be? About a million, he said, wanting to be on the safe side.  


Dr. Briefs nearly jumped out of his shoes. A million?! That's going to take a while, my boy, he said incredulously.  


I don't care. I will provide the transport. All you need to do is get them done as quickly as you can, Vegeta said sternly. Oh, and I need you to put this on every piece of armor, he added, going over to the table and snatching a piece of stray paper and a pencil, scratching out a quick sketch before handing it to Dr. Briefs.  


What's this? he asked, squinting at the picture.  


The royal crest of Vejiitasei, Vegeta answered. I want that printed on the left breast of every single piece of armor. In return I will send you whatever payment you require, you can make whatever modifications to the transport you wish to make it faster, and go ahead and copy the design while you're at it. Does that provide sufficient impetus to complete the job?  


Dr. Briefs murmured. Always like getting my hands on new spaceships.  


Oh, and the gravity chamber needs to be repaired, Vegeta added, starting to leave the room.  


What? What happened to it? Dr. Briefs asked in horror.  


It blew up. It was too weak to hold my power, Vegeta said coldly.  


Dr. Briefs sighed. Well, I don't have the time if I'm going to get this done, he said. Go ask Bulma.  


I am not talking to that stupid, horrid daughter of yours, Vegeta snapped.  


Well, then you shouldn't be so hard on things, including my daughter, should you? Dr. Briefs said calmly. She's just as good as I am and someday she'll be better, so I advise you get on her good side if you ever plan on having future dealings with our company.  


Vegeta spat in disgust. I don't care. Just get the armor finished as quickly as possible, he snarled, and left the room.  


Dr. Briefs sighed and watched him go. Poor fellow, he murmured and settled down to work.  


* * *

  
Bulma was storming to her father's lab, staring out the window at the pile of rubble lying under the night sky and fuming at all the work Vegeta was making for her. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she wasn't looking at where she was going and she ran smack dab into something hard and solid. She brought her hands up, startled when they encountered warm, smooth flesh. A noise of surprise escaped her throat and she looked up, her face coloring when she encountered fathomless black eyes. She dropped her hands slowly, something in her stomach twisting involuntarily when her retreating fingertips accidentally grazed his hard nipples. She thought for a moment that she felt his body shudder slightly and she looked down at his rippling abs, wanting to touch those too, and when she looked back up again his eyes were buried once more in her cleavage. Oh, come on, she said angrily. I have eyes, you know.  


I hate your eyes, he grumbled, looking once again at her face.  


Shut up and get out of my way. I'm going to see my father, she snapped, trying to move around him.  


He stepped into her way and she was confronted once again with his muscular neck and shoulders. I was looking for you, he said.  


What? What could you possibly want from me? she snarled, still trying to get around him.  


He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and forced her to stand in front of him, glaring at her. I need you to fix the gravity chamber, he said, a strange light in his eyes. I need you to make it work even better than before. Have it withstand up to 300Gs.  


She backed away from him. 300Gs? That's crazy. No one could survive that!  


He smirked at her, his chiseled mouth twisting with the expression. Think not? When I blew up the gravity room I was pushing one hundred, he said mockingly.  


She scowled. I don't care, she snapped. What's my motivation? What's in it for me?  


He cocked his head, considering. I'll leave you alone, he said. You won't hear or see me for the duration of my stay.  


Sudden fear overtook her. she cried, reaching out and grabbing his thick forearm. She looked down at her hand and blushed, but didn't let go. That is not acceptable, Vegeta, she said more calmly. As sick as it sounds, you're the only company I have left. You've effectively driven away everyone else and now I'm all alone.  


You're alone because you're an insufferable bitch, not because of anything I've done, he sneered.  


Bulma's jaw began to quiver. Maybe he was right, maybe she had driven Radditz and Yamcha away with her behavior. Now she, who had always been surrounded by admirers, was alone, and the thought hit her with such force that her sudden loneliness broke her heart. Tears began to fall unbidden from her eyes, and she turned away from him in shame, doing her best to suppress her sobs.  


he asked in surprise. What's happening?  


Just go away, Vegeta, she croaked. You bastard. I can't believe you're all I have left.  


He found himself transfixed, watching silently as her body shook with tears and she tried in vain to cover her face.  


She turned red-rimmed eyes on him. What? You enjoy seeing me cry? she sobbed. Why do you always have to be so mean? Do you like seeing my weakness?  


Well, he had done it. He had made her cry. He had tried so many times before and never succeeded, and suddenly, hearing her comment, he realized she cared about appearing strong just as much as he did. She hated weakness as well- was that why things had soured between her and the scarred man? Between her and Radditz? Suddenly he didn't want her to be crying. He didn't want to be the reason she was crying. He had absolutely no idea what to do, so he just took the arm that she had been gripping and reached out, grabbing her wrist and holding it lightly.  


She tried to win her arm back to keep covering her face, but he fought her and triumphed. She turned to him, angry and hurt, and saw a strange expression on his face. His scowl was still there, but it was more frustrated than angry and the set of his broad shoulders suggested helplessness instead of indifference. Without thinking about it she flung herself against his warm chest, sobbing as she wrapped her arms around his massive back and clung to him. His body went rigid underneath her touch, but she felt a hand tap her lightly on the back, the other reaching up and gathering the hair from her face. She buried her face farther into his neck and cried out all her loneliness and pain, expressing all the hidden stress that had plagued her from the very first moment she had encountered Radditz. Hanging onto him as if he was her only savior from drowning she sobbed, the wracking of her body finally became less and less until she was aware again of his shape in her embrace.  


He waited a few moments, hands not touching her but hovering. He didn't know how to handle this. He didn't want to handle this, but he also didn't want her to cry. The fact that he didn't want her to cry frustrated him, but there was nothing he could do about it. Are you done? he asked, tone harsh but uncertain at the same time.  


She reached up with one hand and wiped her eyes, still keeping the other plastered to his shoulder blade. she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder and inhaling deeply of his scent. Thank you.  


They stood there in silence for some time, her clinging to him and him trying not to touch her at the same time. He was starting not to be able to handle all her soft skin and firm curves pressed against him. You know, I never did get to thank you for the dances, she said quietly, not looking up. You're a wonderful dancer and I never got to tell you how much fun I had.  


I know, he said roughly.  


She sighed and detached herself, wiping at her eyes and nose. Oh jeez, I got your shoulder all wet, she said, embarrassed. I'm sorry.  


It's only water, he said with a snort before fixing her with those dark, burning eyes.  


she mumbled, uncomfortable. Sorry about all that. I usually don't like crying in front of people. Actually, I didn't like it this time, either.  


You have too much pride, he said sternly.  


To his surprise she actually smiled, her eyes lighting up briefly. she murmured, shaking her head. Okay, okay, I'll fix your damn room for free. Just don't go anywhere, okay?  


He looked at her for a few moments, mulling it over. Very well, he agreed.  


She smiled more broadly and suddenly embraced him, pressing her cheek against his. You know, sometimes you're sweet, she whispered, then scurried off down the hall.  


He turned and stared after her, his fingers going to the place where her soft cheek had brushed his, the feel of her pressed against him still imprinted upon his body. I don't get it, he grumbled to himself, then moved off towards his room to grab a shower and a good night's sleep.

* * *

Vegeta had been trying unsuccessfully to sleep. His shower had felt wonderful and the bed was just the right firmness, but he still tossed and turned, tangling him in the sheets. Disgusted, he tore the sheets off and lay on his back, hands behind his head, and stared off into the darkness as he let the night air attempt to cool his naked body. Then his stomach rumbled, a deep, ripping sound, and the sharp pangs of hunger tore at his insides. He sighed, getting up off the bed and going to the drawer where the silly underwear things were kept. It was late and he didn't think he would encounter anyone, but he didn't fancy being stared at as he knew he would be if he made another naked appearance. He found a pair of dark green ones and pulled them on with a grunt, looking down and shaking his head. He didn't know what good they were- the ones that the blue-haired woman's dam bought were just as tight as his bodysuit, even though they looked sort of like shorts. Shrugging, his stomach growled again and he grunted, scowling more fiercely as he flung open the door to his room and started off towards the kitchen.  


A glance at the wall clock told him just exactly how late it was, and yet when he neared the kitchen his sensitive ears picked up faint noise coming from the room. He sidled along the wall, wanting to see who it was in order to choose his course of action early on, and peeked his head into the room. Dread filled him as he saw the woman idly browsing through the cupboards and refridgerator. She seemed to pick up a little of this and a little of that, putting everything on a plate on the counter. She was very quietly humming a little tune to herself, but he couldn't identify it and didn't really care what it was. Damn it, if she was in the kitchen he certainly didn't want to be. He was in his usual mood of requiring solitude, a condition she most definitely would not contribute to. Leaning against the wall where he was sure she wouldn't see him he crossed his arms over his chest and waited, his dark eyes following her every motion.  


She was wearing only a pair of underwear and a sleeveless undershirt that clung to her form and revealed her navel. Her body moved gracefully around the kitchen as she gathered tidbits, her shiny hair bouncing with her steps. I don't understand it, Bulma, he heard her whisper to herself. You're never this hungry and especially not at night. Yet here you are, constructing a snack of epic proportions. The Saiyans must be rubbing off on you, she chuckled softly. She gathered together her food and brought it over to the table, facing him as she walked.  


He knew he shouldn't be spying on her and neither she nor Zarbon would approve of it, even though when it came right down to it he didn't care about their opinions on the subject, and he shrank into the shadows even more. He watched her head dip and rise as she leaned down to put food into her mouth and raised it again to chew, looking around her with a semi-bored expression on her face. It suddenly occurred to him how he could entertain her, and the blood came rushing into his cheeks. It would be so easy to just rush in there and rend her clothes from her, and then he could do whatever he wanted. His teeth clenched at the thought and he felt a strange fire burn in his belly. No, Bulma hated violence. That bizarre video was all he had ever seen of sex, and it looked terribly violent to him. He continued to watch her, realizing as he did so that she must indeed be beautiful, if comparison to other Earth women was any indication. She was much more voluptuous that that harpy Kakarott's wife, that was for certain. As he let his mind wander strange thoughts began to drift through his consciousness. _Poor Yamcha...he just didn't understand...Radditz...strange...nice guy...too bad...I do miss him, he cared..._ His eyes widened in horror and he pressed himself against the wall. No, he was mistaken. There was no way that he could be picking up thought signals from her. The only way he could do that was if...no, there was simply no possible way and that was the end of the story. Suddenly uncomfortable, he decided that he would find somewhere else to eat. Perhaps he would go hunting; he hadn't done that in quite a while. The fresh air would do him good. Using the shadows as a cover he slunk away from the kitchen and made his way toward and open window he saw. Perched on the window he looked back down the hallway once again, seeing the faint light spill from the kitchen doorway, and shook his head. Zarbon was right. She was distracting him from his duties. They would leave in a few weeks, and then it wouldn't matter. He would take Zarbon's advice and avoid her until then, and perhaps this strange, unwelcome feeling in his head and chest would simply go away.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Bulma turned what she hoped was the last screw and stood, looking around the room as she drew a forearm across her forehead. Yes, the technicians had done a wonderful job in their construction of the room and had gotten a pretty correct start on the central gravity controls, leaving her to perfect and finish the job. Which, she hoped, she had just done. She sighed and wiped her greasy hands on her clothes. Now to find him and tell him. The thought of Vegeta made her stomach clench and brought a growl to her throat. He was around, just as she had asked, but only occasionally and he seemed to make a point of avoiding her. He was either nowhere to be found at all or she would see him at random times, like when she would go to the kitchen and find him there, sweaty from training, stuffing his face, or sometimes when she passed the living room he would be there, clad only in shorts, watching some sort of television program or idly flipping channels. In fact, the majority of the times she saw Vegeta he was with Zarbon, who she was only barely starting to trust, and that only because she had to. The tall, stately, green-haired man was too perfect for her likes, too unpredictable because he did not seem to be reactionary in the least unless it was Vegeta's fault. She chuckled to herself as she closed the door to the gravity room behind her and set off across the lawn. Vegeta was the most frustrating person she had ever known in her entire life, with his stubborn arrogance, and so she supposed she it was only right that Zarbon totally lose it when Vegeta did something inappropriate. Her brow wrinkled suddenly as a bizarre ache began in her chest and she pushed it away as quickly as she could, remembering all of the things she hated about Vegeta. If she was going to think about murderous space aliens she should think about Radditz. He, despite his cold warrior's facade, was sweet. And, of course, had the added attraction of actually liking her. Sighing, she put her hand on the kitchen door of the main building and pushed. None of her thoughts changed the fact that she was going to have to locate that little bastard Vegeta and tell him she was done with his damn room.  
After several hours of looking night had fallen and Vegeta was nowhere to be found. Swearing silently to herself, she decided she was going to take some time just for her, and after making some snacks in the kitchen headed up to the living room to watch some of her favorite movies. She settled down on the couch with her snacks, popped in a videotape, and leaned back. At least with the prince absent she could relax. For some reason that thought was not as fulfilling as it should have been.  


* * *

He had known, somehow, that the gravity room was finished just as she finished it and snuck inside as she entered the main building. His sharp dark gaze drifted around the room critically, but in the end he had to admit that it was exactly what he had required. Satisfied, he began to train in higher gravity once more, but for some reason the image of her walking across the lawn, posture wavering between straight and shoulders slumped, would not leave his head. There was, in addition, those stupid blue eyes floating around in his mind's eye as well.  


Vegeta trained for several more hours before realizing that he was not really getting anywhere and shut off the machine bitterly. He stormed out of the room and into the house, heading upstairs to his room to take a shower, when he passed the living room and realized that the television was on. Other than the flashing light from the screen the room was dark and he cautiously went inside.  
He walked around to the front of the couch and realized immediately that Bulma was asleep. She was leaned back, her head wedged between the back and the armrest, and sprawled all over the place. Empty food wrappers and dishes were on the floor around her, a huge bowl of popcorn still in her lap. His stomach growled and he sat down on the couch next to her, reaching over and snatching a handful of popcorn, his eyes on her the entire time and wary of her wakefulness. As he retracted his hand from the bowl a tiny smile of amusement crossed his face. She was lying back, mouth wide open, with bits of popcorn stuck to her face. A particularly large kernel was actually adhering to the corner of her mouth, and it wiggled back and forth as her breathing disturbed it. He let a low chuckle rise from his throat and leaned forward to pick it off. _Stupid woman,_ he found himself thinking,_ you'll choke if you're so careless._ His fingertips accidentally grazed her lips as he brushed the popcorn away and he pulled his hand back slowly, blocking out just how soft and warm they had been. She smiled in her sleep and murmured something, bringing her hand up to her mouth with a happy expression. He grunted in disdain and decided that it couldn't hurt to see just what sort of drivel she had put on the screen, so he turned his attention away from her and watched.  


He came awake with a start, his body spasming and knocking his hand against her leg as he blinked at the static on the screen. He coughed and shook his head, scowling. That movie had been so boring it had put him to sleep as well. A little noise caught his attention and he turned his head towards it, his stomach sinking as he realized she had awoke. Her blue eyes blinked at him, then the lids slid down halfway. She scooted up a little and stared at him, obviously not completely awake. The room's done, Vegeta, she murmured, her eyes running up and down his body. Damn, you're built. Too bad you never wear normal clothes. You'd be irresistible.  


he hissed, but her eyes rolled back in her head and she was asleep once again, sighing and muttering under her breath. The blood was roaring in his ears and his face was hot as he looked down at himself. He had never considered how he looked, but then he realized Radditz always did. Radditz had always gone out of his way to look nice for Bulma. Was that why the woman liked the third-class Saiyan better? A snarl worked its way over his features and he snorted, standing indignantly. How dare a lowly Earthling comment on his appearance. He began to wander out of the room when her hand reached out and grazed his thigh, sending a shock up his spine and to the base of his skull. He closed his eyes and shuddered, holding perfectly still.  


She seemed to have deliberately touched his thigh. No, Vegeta, you're always leaving, she said sleepily, obviously not completely conscious. Don't leave again.  


I have to go get a shower, he growled, then wondering why he was bothering explaining himself to her, wondering why all he could think about was her touching his leg like that again.  


Then take me to bed, she murmured, making a little noise of supplication.  


Absolutely not, he said indignantly, still staring down at her.  


she asked, reaching her arms up at him, her voice fading back into sleep. I'm so tired, the gravity room is done, she trailed off, her arms slowly collapsing back to their former positions. She gave a little snort and soon her chest was rising and falling in patterns of sleep once again.  


He cocked his head and sighed. Well, she wasn't really awake, and no one else was around, so what could one time hurt? He doubted she would even remember in the morning. Kneeling beside the couch, he slid one arm under her shoulders and the other behind her knees, easily hefting her and standing, wondering at how light she was. She was substantial, no doubt about it, but she weighed far less than a Saiyan. Her head lolled to the side and he pressed her against his chest, her skull coming to rest in the curve of his neck and shoulder, her skin soft and yielding in his hands and her breath stirring the flesh at the base of his throat. He felt something quiver and quail inside of him and she suddenly nuzzled against him, her mouth brushing against his neck. He shuddered involuntarily again and carried her to her room as quickly as he could.  


* * *

Bulma was upset once again as she sat at the breakfast table, watching her mother put together the meal. The weird thing, she said, continuing an earlier train of thought, Is that I could have sworn that I did see him last night. If it had been anyone but Vegeta I would have thought it actually happened. Anyway, it was a nice dream. He was strong and warm, she said, trailing off.  


Well, it sounds like a nice dream, dear, Mrs. Briefs said absently from the counter.  


Bulma shook her head. That's the strangest thing of all, Mom. If it was a dream, how did I get into my room last night? she asked.  


Mrs. Briefs shrugged. I don't know, honey. You might have walked there and just don't remember it. That sort of thing happens to people all the time.  


Yeah, I suppose, Bulma replied, unable to keep the sound of disappointment from her voice.  


Zarbon, in the meantime, happened to be wandering past the kitchen on his way to meet Vegeta when he heard the Saiyan's name. He was about to crash into the room and involve himself in the conversation, since he was curious, but then realized he would hear more truth from Bulma if he wasn't in the room to scare her. Leaning against the wall, he set himself to listen.  


Mrs. Briefs turned around and faced her daughter. You know you might just be having dreams because you're lonely, she said gently.  


Bulma sighed. I'm not lonely, she growled. I'm just tired. I'll have you know that I'm perfectly content to be by myself all the time.  


Now, darling, you can't lie to me, Mrs. Briefs protested. You might not think I'm that sharp, and I'm not, not compared to you and your father, but I know people. I hired all the employees for your father's company from when it started to just before you went off on your first dragonball hunt. I can read people and you, my dear, seem lonely. Why don't you give Radditz a call? I know he'd be more than happy to come over. All he does is train with Goku and I'm sure he misses you.  


If he misses me then why doesn't he just come over? Bulma countered testily.  


Mrs. Briefs shrugged, turning back to her cooking. I don't know, but I think it has something to do with the Saiyan culture, she replied.  


That's okay, I'm used to being alone by now, Bulma grumbled.  


Her mother continued to work. Well, you're choosing to be alone, honey, she said gently. There are still a few young men around here for you to socialize with.  


Yeah, right. Zarbon's busy, and he doesn't like me anyway for some reason, and then that stupid, stubborn, arrogant....gaaah!...Vegeta.... Bulma snarled.  


Mrs. Briefs began to move pans to the stove, humming gently to herself. Then what do you want in a man, honey? she asked. What is it that you're looking for?  


Bulma leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms under her breasts and considering. she began, They have to be intelligent.  


Radditz is intelligent, Mrs. Briefs chimed in.  


Bulma protested. I'm not done!  


Mrs. Briefs chirped. Go on.  


And he has to be strong on the inside. I want a man who knows what he wants and will do whatever it takes to get it. He has to be passionate and willful, and, of course, absolutely stunning to look at, Bulma said thoughtfully.  


Radditz is most of those things, Mrs. Briefs said carefully.  


Bulma growled.  


Oops. Sorry, her mother replied.  


And he has to not treat me like I'm made of glass like all the men I know do. He has to realize that I'm my own strong person and not get in the way of my life, Bulma said, voice firm and bordering on anger.  


They just want to protect you, like poor Yamcha, Mrs. Briefs reminded her.  


I know, and Radditz does the same thing! Bulma snapped. I hate it worse than anything! I don't need to be protected, and they would know that if they understood me. I just want someone to understand me, she said, more softly.  


Now you're just being idealistic and stubborn, Mrs. Briefs said gently. You don't get to mail-order your mates, darling, you have to pick from what you've got. Now, with all due respect to Yamcha, because I love him like a son and he's always been good to us, I don't think he's what you need. But Radditz, on the other hand, is the person who matches most closely to the criteria you've laid out.  


I suppose you're right, Bulma said with a sigh. I guess I'm out of options.  


_No,_ Zarbon thought from outside the door. _I know of one person who matches every single little condition, but he's not going to like it._ He stood there for a few moments more, jealousy fighting with his sense of altruism. If he did what he knew was right it could cost him much. He didn't like her, really, but he couldn't tell if it was because he actually disliked her or because of the threat she posed, and so he took a quick peek into the kitchen. He saw Bulma, sitting there with her elbows on the table and her head cradled in her hands, the expression on her face so bitter and lonely that it nearly broke his heart. He sighed and tiptoed past the door, desperately hoping he would be back in space soon so he could focus on the joy of battle and being and not have to meddle in affairs of the heart.  


* * *

  
It was time, he thought as he ducked through the endless maze of hallways, avoiding throngs of screaming soldiers. It had taken far longer than expected, but Freeza had pulled it off nonetheless, inciting a full-blown war against his father from the isolation of his chambers. Unfortunately the whole affair was much more disorganized than a normal battle because of the removed location of one of the leaders, and the seemingly infinite twists and turns of Cold's fortress were not helping. Dodoria shuddered as he realized how furious Cold must be at the moment. If Freeza's forces didn't win every single one of them was dead. Dodoria understood, as he pressed himself against the wall of the corridor, that he had no conception of how Freeza intended to win this fight. He was seriously doubting Freeza's sanity not only at the present, but had been ever since Freeza had slain his brother. A soldier did not arbitrarily kill kin, not even the coldest and most ruthless, and especially not over something as trivial as being ordered off one's own bridge. Dodoria knew all this, and although cold drops of fear-sweat rolled over the folds of his pink, swollen body he found the courage to carry on. He was, of course, a well-trained, ruthless career soldier.  


Another ki blast was shot down the hallway on his left and he shielded his eyes as it struck the wall with blistering force. Screams came from the hallway and he hazarded a look, blinking as he saw pieces of Cold's army in the hallway. Some of the soldiers were still alive, squirming around on the ground like maggots, missing arms and legs. A mad cackling came from down the hall and Dodoria blinked. he hissed, waving a muscular, pink arm. The figure at the opposite end of the hall adjusted his scouter and looked at him, purple, bumpy skin stretching into a lipless smile.  


Kiwi chortled. You're still alive, you old dodger!  


Of course, Dodoria hissed. But you might not be if Freeza finds out you were disobeying his orders and not going directly to the spaceport to gather troops for takeoff.  


Kiwi laughed, putting his hands on his narrow waist and throwing back his head. Suddenly a crowd of soldiers rounded the corner, and Kiwi continued laughing as he blasted them all into oblivion. It's not going to matter to Lord Freeza once we win! he replied, smoke from his blast curling around his legs and drifting down the corridor perpendicular to his.  


Only if he never finds out, Dodoria corrected. So how do things look?  


Kiwi tilted his head, considering as he twirled one of the catfish-like feelers growing near his mouth. Our troops are doing very well, especially with support from the upper echelon soldiers like us. Not many of Cooler's troops can match us, since we've been out amongst the planets conquering and fighting for the past few decades. I think I can safely venture to say that we'll win, he said more calmly.  


What about Cooler's elite forces? Dodoria asked, wiping his rumpled brow and nervously looking about him. He didn't want to be stationary for too long.  


They're not here, Kiwi crowed triumphantly. This will be the end for Cold!  


Then we'll be able to fulfill our mission, Dodoria breathed, relieved. We can go see if they're still alive on Rihon 8 and then take over the rest of the universe.  


What? Rihon 8? Whatever for? Kiwi asked, scowling.  


Dodoria looked to the sides again nervously. To see if Zarbon and Vegeta are alive, he said.  


Kiwi bellowed. That worthless monkey Vegeta? That's what this is all about? Dammit, I'm coming with you, he snarled, moving down the hallway towards Dodoria.  


No, we have a better chance of not being detected if you don't. I'm only taking a few ships and Freeza needs you here more, Dodoria said firmly.  


Master Dodoria, Kiwi said, pulling even with the other alien, You know more than anyone how much I hate that little ball of filth Vegeta. I will be of more use to you than you can imagine. Let me come along.  


Dodoria scowled, his fleshy purple lips pulling into a snarl. He wished for the zillionth time that Zarbon was around; Dodoria didn't feel he was as good at asserting his authority at times. This was one of those times, and he caved in. Fine, Kiwi, do as you please, he grumbled. But we have to keep moving or else we'll never pull it off.  


As you wish, sir, Kiwi said with another grin and a little salute.  


Now keep quiet and follow me, Dodoria commanded, moving down the halls with a stealth that belied his bulk. He kept his scouter constantly feeding him readings, shuddering sometimes as he recognized the patterns of Cold's troops being herded into narrow spaces or rooms and being slaughtered wholesale. Freeza, although most likely insane, was still a stunning tactician. If Zarbon and Vegeta were alive Dodoria knew he would have his hands full. Kiwi could probably take out Vegeta but Zarbon was stronger than all of them. Unless he got lucky and they were both dead, in which case all he had to do was destroy the planet and get out of there. If they were alive he didn't really know how he planned on bringing them back to Freeza alive and not getting killed himself. Oh well, he had been training. He was much stronger now, and he felt he could probably give Zarbon's most powerful form a run for his money. He stuck his head around a corner, and, upon finding it clear, motioned Kiwi ahead of him. No reason to get blasted when there was an underling around. Kiwi crept into the passage ahead, hands glowing with ki, and nodded as he found it clear. Dodoria glanced behind them and moved on as well. They turned the corner and suddenly found themselves confronted with roughly twenty of Cold's soldiers.  


You fool! Dodoria screamed at Kiwi. Your ignorance is going to ruin everything!  


Kiwi swallowed, sweat appearing on his skull. It's not my fault! he protested.  


By this time the soldiers had turned and noticed their presence, promptly opening fire. Dodoria swore under his breath and broke through a door with his bulk, rolling into the room and narrowly avoiding a blast from a weapon. A few soldiers with weapons wouldn't kill him, but twenty might be able to. He picked himself off the floor and looked around, finding a female and a few young gathered in the corner, sobbing. They must be the family of one of Cold's soldiers. Sighing, he took aim. No reason leaving around family thirsting for revenge when their father would most certainly die. Freeza had ordered everyone killed, after all. He powered up his fist and blasted the family into oblivion before turning his attention to the door once more. Kiwi had seemingly followed his lead and barged into a different room, where he could hear children's screams as Kiwi's cackle resounded off the walls. The soldiers were running down the corridor towards them, some screaming especially angrily. _That's right,_ Dodoria thought to himself with a smile. _Get angry, lose control._ He waited until their footsteps were only a few yards away, then levitated and pressed himself to the ceiling as he moved into the hallway. He fired a few shots, killing the majority of the soldiers with a small smile. The ones that remained fired back at him, but he dodged their beams easily and terminated them one by one. The soldiers might have weapons that simulated ki, but they certainly had nothing that resembled the shields that soldiers that actually used ki could create. Kiwi, you're dawdling! Dodoria bellowed, and Kiwi emerged from the room, licking his lips.  


Sorry, just having a little fun, Kiwi said with a snort.  


Well, no more of that nonsense, Dodoria snapped. We're here to fulfill a mission.  


Very well, sir, Kiwi said solemnly, watching as Dodoria came back to stand on the floor.  


Dodoria nodded and motioned with his hand as they went down a different hallway. This one had a few soldiers as well, but they were picked off easily as the two soldiers thundered down the hallway. They were nearing another battle now, and although it was far from the main one deep inside the center of the fortress it was being fought just as energetically. Dodoria and Kiwi threw themselves against the sides of the passageway, both powering themselves with more ki as they cautiously looked into the big room. There was no need for stealth, since the thundering of battle was all around them, but the passageway Dodoria was seeking lay on the other side of the room. He gritted his teeth and surveyed the scene, wondering what to do, when he heard Kiwi gasp beside him. What is it? Dodoria snapped.  


Kiwi's face had gone a lighter shade of purple as he tapped at the button on his scouter nervously. Two things, he muttered. 

First, the Ginyu Force is here. I don't know how he managed it, but he must have called them and they have just arrived. Secondly, Cooler's elite team has also just arrived.  


Dodoria hissed. We don't have time for this!  


What shall we do? Kiwi asked, eyes growing wider.  


Dodoria narrowed his eyes in thought, never taking his gaze from the melee ahead of them. Which group is closer? Dodoria asked, momentarily thinking of teaming up with Ginyu and asking for an escort. That would speed things up quite a bit.  


Cooler's crew, Kiwi answered, craning his neck to see into the fray.  


Dodoria repeated, this time more viciously. He didn't want to take the time to check his own scouter, and so he glanced at Kiwi once again. Are they headed this way?  


Yes, sir, Kiwi answered stiffly.  


Then we destroy everyone in this room and get out as quickly as possible. All we can hope for is that the Ginyu Force's scouters pick up the energy and get their asses down here immediately. Then they should be able to take out most of Cooler's elites. Are you clear on this? Dodoria asked.  


Kiwi blinked. You mean, kill our own troops too?  


Dodoria replied coldly.  


But, sir, those are our men! Won't Freeza be furious? Kiwi protested.  


Freeza killed his brother and is trying to kill his father. Do you honestly think he cares about some measly soldiers? Dodoria snapped. Besides, troops get killed in battles. It's the natural byproduct of war. Now, are you with me?  


Kiwi nodded, swallowing. What do we do?  


Dodoria glanced behind them to make sure they weren't being surrounded before looking again at the battle ahead. Well, there aren't too many in the air, which makes sense since the ceilings aren't that high. I say we pull the same thing as back there- take to the air and blast the hell out of everyone with your most powerful strikes. We have to do this quickly, even if it means using unnecessary energy.  


Orders understood, sir, Kiwi said, tensing his body for action. Dodoria nodded and they both took to the air, hugging opposite walls as they took up positions and started to fire. Soldiers of both sides looked up, confused, at the barrage of overpowering energy being sent at them. Soon screaming filled the room, most trying to escape but finding their way blocked by rapid ki blasts.  


Don't let anyone out, Dodoria cautioned into his scouter. And don't use so much power that you blow this whole room up!  


Caution noted, he heard Kiwi reply over his scouter, and nodded his head, sweat breaking out on him with the exertion of producing such numerous blasts of ki. It had been too long since he went on a good, old-fashioned rampage and he was out of shape for it.  


Soon, however, the room was clear, smoking bodies all that remained of the once-ferocious battles. Dodoria hovered over the bodies, noting the different suits of battle and shaking his head as Kiwi floated over to him. See? We were outnumbered. Cooler's forces would have killed all these soldiers anyway, he grumbled, and Kiwi nodded silently, his body also covered in sweat. Suddenly the scouter on Kiwi's face flared to life, its beeping sounding eerie over the sizzling and popping of fried bodies. What is it? Dodoria demanded.  


Sir, we should move on as quickly as possible. Cooler's elite are right behind us, Kiwi replied.  


Dodoria clicked his own scouter. Most of the troops are already at the ships. We need to get there quickly.  


Kiwi nodded and they flew rapidly down the hallway.  


Somehow they managed to make it to the hangar, blasting their way frantically through groups of soldiers clogging the corridors. They hastily piled up the bodies in their wake, hoping to slow the pursuit of Cooler's forces. Dodoria figured he would have a pretty good chance with them, since he was nearly as strong as they, but he couldn't battle all of them at once and have even the faintest flicker of hope of winning. He knew Kiwi wouldn't last even a few seconds, and so they hurried.  


Kiwi! Take over command of Bann's ship and immediately set coordinates for Rihon 8! Dodoria shouted as soldiers began to pour into the ships. He looked around him, amazed at the sheer number of troops Freeza had ordered to go on the mission. Lord Freeza must indeed be very, very worried about Rihon 8 if he was taking such precautions. Suddenly the sound of blasts being fired echoed down the entrance hallway, and he watched in horror as Cooler's elite forces barreled into the room.  


Oh, Dodoria, you're heading this futile little escape? one of the fighters said with a sneer.  


I have a mission to complete, Dodoria shouted uncomfortably. He was doomed, that was certain, but Kiwi knew the mission objective... he screamed. Take off immediately! Complete the mission!  


But sir, Kiwi protested, stopping on the ramp of one of the ships.  


Shut up and follow orders! Dodoria bellowed, sinking into a stance and readying for battle. Perhaps using up all that excess ki back there hadn't been such a wise decision after all. He hazarded a glance behind him, seeing the ramps retract into the ships and hearing the hatches seal with satisfaction. Engines fired and the ships began their descent into the locks, ready for launching.  


You know, running away isn't going to do you any good. Cold is furious, the elite said again.  


Dodoria clicked his scouter, scowling as he waded through the thousands of battling kis to find the two largest. Well, then; someone had liberated Freeza, who was heading straight for his father. _Hnh, the glories of patricide,_ Dodoria thought and hoping at the same time that the thought wouldn't be his last. Well, Cold won't have much longer to live. Freeza's heading straight for him and he has a little surprise, Dodoria said snidely. He knew that no one outside of Freeza's forces knew that Lord Freeza had been able to obtain a new, higher form. King Cold really was going to have to show some fighting genius to survive the battle with his son.  


Hah, lies, the elite spat. No use trying to make up stories to save your own worthless skin. Too bad we used to be friends, eh?  


Well, it's just as well I found out how far your friendship goes, eh? Dodoria countered, growling deep in his throat.  


Good bye, the elite snarled, and launched himself at Dodoria. Dodoria, for his part, was very tired and as such was barely able to dodge the attack. Using the spikes on his powerful forearms to his advantage he brought his arm across the back of his opponent's neck, watching with satisfaction as the elite stumbled a few extra steps forward. Somewhere in the bowels of the ship he heard the airlocks open and realized Kiwi and the others had made it into space. His thoughts distracted him momentarily, and thus was caught with a vicious punch to the cheek, the force sending him sprawling backwards violently. He grunted with the impact and rolled to standing, grateful for the support his armor offered him. Dodoria tried a ki blast, swearing as he realized he was too drained and the elite easily sidestepped his attack. His opponent dashed up to him and easily grabbed him by the collar of his armor, hefting him into the air.  


Well, Dodoria, the elite said softly. Just to show you that our friendship has not been completely forgotten I'll give you a quick end.  


Damn you, Dodoria hissed and braced himself for death.  


The blow never came. The elite was knocked away from Dodoria and the big pink man was sent flying, landing painfully on his side. He sat up, clutching his ribs as he labored to breathe, and saw a big, blue-skinned figure standing in front of him. You got lucky, Dodoria, the figure said, voice edged with hisses.  


Dodoria's eyes widened. he breathed, standing slowly. Thank the gods.  


Get in a pod and catch up with the ship, a firm, commanding voice said from behind him, and Dodoria turned to be confronted with Ginyu himself.  


Captain, I thank you, Dodoria said.  


I understand that Freeza wants this mission completed very, very badly, Ginyu said to him. Do not fail.  


I will not, Dodoria replied with a little salute and scurried for a pod. He climbed in and set the takeoff sequence, watching through the glass as the Ginyu Force and Cooler's elites locked in battle until he could see them no more, the ship rapidly making its way into space.  


The next thing Dodoria knew the door to the pod was opening and hands were reaching in to pull him out. He batted them away angrily, still clutching his ribs, and climbed out under his own power. Sir, you need a tank or at least some rest, a tech said from beside him, but he merely ignored them and made his way toward the bridge.  


He stormed onto the command bridge and looked out at the stars speeding past. At this rate it would take them a couple of months, maybe more, to reach their destination. Well, perhaps by then it would be too late. Then again, perhaps not. He reached down and entered the hailing code for the other two ships, a feral smile crossing his fleshy face as he saw two faces appear on the screen. Cran, Kiwi, enter final coordinates, he commanded, satisfied as the other two nodded. We do not stop until we reach Rihon 8.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

So this is where you hide, Zarbon said with a low whistle, throwing his aura up into place as he sauntered into the room. He craned his neck around, examining the tile-lined walls and casting an admiring glance at the central controls.  


Shut up and leave, Vegeta snapped at him, sending rapid punches into the air. That or throw down your aura and see how weak you are.  


Zarbon powered down just enough to feel the tremendous tug of gravity. He cocked his head to the side, thinking how he should be focusing on his own training. Maybe I'll get stronger. Then I'll have you beaten in both technique and brawn, he mused to himself, fixing his glittering golden eyes on Vegeta's battling figure. You've filled out.  


No thanks to you, Vegeta snarled in return. I assume you're here for a reason. You never just hang around to be with me.  


Zarbon raised a fine green eyebrow. What? Jealous? he said sardonically, extremely surprised but unwilling to express it.  


Vegeta's scowl deepened but he still didn't look at Zarbon, grunting slightly as he threw his mock punches. Never. What business is it of mine that all you do is play with the Earthlings? The way you act you'd think that the Earth women were going out of style, he spat bitterly.  


Zarbon's expression stayed composed, but inside he was feeling cold bolts of shock racing through him. He had no idea that Vegeta had felt just as isolated from him as he had felt from Vegeta. Thinking this, he felt his heart soften towards Bulma's predicament even further. Despite whatever ties they had to females, he and Vegeta would always have the common bond of battle between them, and he realized that the time he and Vegeta had spent together thus far was worth far more to the Saiyan than he would admit. Well, maybe you'll understand that someday, Vegeta, Zarbon said slowly, a wicked idea suddenly coming into his head. He waited silently for a few moments, deliberately letting the awkward atmosphere propagate itself in the large chamber. When he saw Vegeta's eyebrow begin to twitch slightly with the burden of unasked questions he smiled slightly to himself and turned away from Vegeta with a mock sigh. Say, Vegeta, he said cautiously.  


Vegeta snapped, throwing his punches even more vigorously and then bursting into a fit of tumbling and back flips.  


I was just wondering, since you're obviously not interested in Bulma, can I have her? he asked, his voice calm but his face sly.  


He heard Vegeta miss a step and come crashing down to the tiles with a grunt. What? Whatever for? Vegeta asked suspiciously.  


Zarbon sighed, composing his face and crossing his arms before turning around to look at Vegeta. Well, it's just that Bulma seems as hot-blooded as any other Earthling female, and I imagine she's pretty good in bed, that's all, he said nonchalantly.  


He watched in satisfaction as Vegeta's cheeks stained red. What? What do you mean? he demanded angrily.  


Zarbon lowered his eyelids a little. Oh, come on, Vegeta, just look at her. She's got the best set of breasts I've seen in the last forty years and that tiny little waist...and she's got a perfect rear, all high and tight. She's absolutely scrumptious. You'd have to be blind not to notice. She's got those shapely, long legs, too. I bet she's limber like no other. Why, I'd like to just bend her right over and...  


Vegeta shouted, now obviously enraged and embarrassed.  


Zarbon blinked innocently. Eh? Oh, Vegeta, surely you've noticed? And the way she smells... he continued deliberately.  


I know how she smells! Vegeta bellowed, raising a fist.  


_Gotcha,_ Zarbon thought and allowed himself a full-out grin. I thought so, Zarbon chuckled softly, watching with satisfaction as Vegeta paled and his features quickly hardened.  


Shut up, Vegeta said, but his voice was more subdued than before.  


You want her, don't you? Zarbon prodded. You thought you hated her but now those big, beautiful blue eyes are driving you crazy in a different sort of way. She's got that pretty, silken hair, and you wonder if it's the same color everywhere. Oh, come on, Vegeta. I've been there. I know all about what you're thinking!  


You have no idea what's going on between her and me, Vegeta snarled quietly, his hands curling into fists and hanging tensely at his sides.  


Zarbon sighed and came closer, leaning against the console. Then why don't you enlighten me? he asked smoothly.  


Vegeta shot Zarbon a murderous look, which Zarbon would have found amusing if the Prince's face hadn't fallen, if only for a split second, into an expression of helpless despair. Instead he felt his heart breaking for the Saiyan, surprised at the uncharacteristic display of feeling. She hates me, too. And even if I want her I still hate her, Vegeta muttered.  


Well, okay. That's the most honesty I've ever heard out of you. Good job. So what's the problem? he asked.  


Vegeta looked at the floor, face seemingly carved from stone. I don't know how to make her want me, he mumbled.  


Zarbon scowled and moved his head backward, surprised. What? Why, just put the moves on her. You know, kiss her on the neck, slide your hands up her back...just be careful, because these Earthlings are pretty fragile.  


You would know, Vegeta said with a snort, regaining some of his dignity. You've slept with enough of them.  


Zarbon put a fist to his lips and cleared his throat. Well, yes. Consider it field research for my Prince, he replied dryly. At any rate, why don't you just seduce her?  


Bulma doesn't like violence, Vegeta said sharply. I thought I told you that once before!  


Zarbon blinked, honestly confounded. Where on earth did you get this idea that sex is always about violence? he asked pointedly. You think just because Bulma doesn't like violence that she doesn't like sex? Well, let me tell you, boy, that the way she was rubbing against you at the party gives me a different opinion altogether.  


You know nothing about what she wants, Vegeta said coldly.  


Zarbon shrugged. That may be, but I know more than you do. Now do you want my advice or not?  


Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked at Zarbon suspiciously. I thought you considered her a waste of my time. Why are you urging me on all of a sudden? Won't it take me away from my emperor's duties? he asked coolly.  


Zarbon sighed. I figure we're only here for a couple more weeks. It'll do you some good to lose your virginity, if she's willing. Get it out of your system before we leave here forever, don't you think?  


Vegeta didn't answer his question. Tell me how to win her, then, he said quietly, fixing Zarbon with his intense gaze.  


There was something different in those black depths, Zarbon decided with more than a little wariness. He couldn't tell precisely what it was, but he didn't think he liked it. He sighed. If he was going to help Vegeta get Bulma out of his system he had to give it his all. Well, first of all she seems to like well-dressed men. You need to wear Earthling clothes. Bathe more often. Once you've done that I will arrange a formal date with her. In fact, why don't you go tomorrow?  


Vegeta cried.   


Zarbon fixed him with a level stare. Do you want this or not? he asked.  


Vegeta narrowed his eyes again. Very well, I will ponder your advice. Just keep in mind that if I should happen to take it I never want to hear a word spoken about it ever again as long as we both live.  


Zarbon uttered a sigh of relief. Fabulous. I will see to it that you two have a proper lunch date tomorrow. I trust you remember your princely table manners?  


Of course, Vegeta snapped. I'm far more elegant than a freakish green monster like you could ever be.  


Zarbon smiled. That was more like the Vegeta he knew. Lovely. Now just make sure you eat lots before you go out. It wouldn't do to eat the restaurant out of business on your first date. Just leave enough room for what you would consider a very light snack.  


Very well, Vegeta muttered, swinging his arms.  


Wonderful. I will be by later tonight to help you choose your attire, Zarbon said with a little bow that was only half mocking.  


I will expect you, Vegeta said formally, and returned to his training.  


* * *

Bulma started as someone knocked on the door frame, nearly dropping her book as her head snapped up. Zarbon leaned against the door, obviously fresh from the shower, his long, damp hair streaming over his shoulders and clinging to his bare chest. His cool golden gaze fixed itself upon her, a small smile gracing his sculpted mouth but not spreading to the rest of his perfect face. Wh-what do you want? she snapped angrily, upset at both being interrupted and letting her startlement show. She didn't want to be showing throat to him- it made her feel even more powerless against him.  


Zarbon's smile stayed frozen on his face, the expression as devoid of warmth as his eyes. Just a word with you, Bulma, he said smoothly. I have a request. Will you grant it?  


She felt her bottom eyelid spasm in anxiety, her hands gripping her book more closely as she curled up on the couch. What is it? she demanded, straining her ears to hear if anyone else sounded like they were in shouting range, just in case he did anything.  


Zarbon came into the room, giving the waistband of his shorts a little tug before sitting down on the couch next to her. He planted an elbow on his knee and supported his cheek with a hand, blinking at her with what she was sure was pure, cold calculation. I was just wondering if perhaps you'd care to join Vegeta for lunch tomorrow, he said.  


Bulma was able to keep herself from blinking rapidly or otherwise showing her shock. I see him every once in a while in the kitchen. Why should I make extra time just to eat with him in my own house? she grumbled, scowling.  


Zarbon shook his head, his earrings bobbing to and fro with the motion. No, the two of you would be going out to one of the city's finer eating establishments, he said, his voice affecting just the tiniest note of boredom.  


Right, so I can watch him stuff his face like an animal and embarrass me in public? she replied with a snort. I wouldn't be caught dead eating out with someone with manners like his.  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow, that cold little smile never leaving his face. I think you're being extremely unfair to Vegeta, he said simply, as if her comment didn't surprise him. He was raised as a prince and has the manners of one, when he so chooses.  


Well, he can just go choose to use them with someone else, because I won't, she growled, defiantly opening her book and shoving her nose into its pages.  


Zarbon sighed. Bulma, I don't think you realize what a breach of his pride it is for him to ask me to do this. I mean, he was so nervous and...oops, I've said too much, he said quickly, rising.  


Bulma blushed, the book slowly falling from its rigid position. she asked softly, staring at Zarbon's retreating back. She did not see the devilish grin twist his face as he heard her reaction.  


When he turned around again his features were completely composed. Vegeta requested that I ask you out on a formal lunch date. He's tired of only dealing with business, I think, Zarbon said slowly. But I'll tell him your answer. We'll only be here another couple of weeks anyway.  


Bulma stood herself, tossing the book down on the couch beside her. No, wait, she said, waiting for him to turn back around.  


He blinked at her, tilting his head to the side.   


She sighed, her shoulders slumping, and she looked at the floor. I'll go, she murmured. What time?  


One in the afternoon. I have already made the reservations. The limo will pick you up in the driveway tomorrow at twelve-thirty, he said.  


I'll be there, she said, and watched him walk out of the room.  


* * *

She glanced at her watch, pushing the door open and starting down the sidewalk without looking up. A few minutes late, but she supposed that was okay. She didn't think Vegeta showed up at all, anyway. Sighing, she rummaged in her handbag, looking for her compact. When she found it she unsnapped the little green case and raised it to her face so she could look in the mirror, but she closed it again without seeing herself, for when she had looked past the raised compact she had seen Vegeta standing there, hands in the pockets of his khakis and looking at her with his usual expression of contempt. She cleared her throat and nervously stuffed the compact back in her purse, feeling the blood rise to her cheeks. Her hands shook as she approached him down the sidewalk, she couldn't believe that she was so jittery. Then her eyes took him in: he was looking particularly fit and stylish, in his red, rayon button-down shortsleeved shirt, tucked into his khakis, and she noted the slight swell of fabric where the loose-fitting pants encountered his perfect little rear. She sidled right up to him, feigning confidence, and realized, suddenly, that he was a good three inches taller than she was. Have you gotten taller? she asked with a frown.  


He shrugged at her, his face set in its usual mask of cool disdain. Probably. I've been doing quite a bit of training, he muttered.  


You guys grow when you train? she asked, raising an eyebrow in her skepticism.  


He scowled back. Yes. Our bodies must get bigger to accommodate the increase in power, he said.  


She wiped her sweaty palms on her purse, able to feel his body heat even though she stood two feet away. Well, that makes sense, I suppose, she murmured to herself, looking at her white sandals.  


Car's here, he said gruffly. He waited for the chauffeur to help her in, then moved around to his own side and got in the limo unassisted.  


Where to? Bulma asked Vegeta as she watched him slide in next to her.  


I don't care. The Earthling food is bound to be lousy, he growled.  


Bulma stiffened and narrowed her eyes, ready to speak to the driver. Ms. Briefs, Master Zarbon has already made the arrangements, the driver said gently.  


She blinked, casting a glance at Vegeta. Oh, well, proceed, she said, a little confused. The driver nodded and put the little soundproof window up between the seats. She leaned back in her seat and sighed, glancing over at Vegeta several times. _He looks really good,_ she thought to herself.  


What are you staring at? he snapped, resting an elbow against the door.  


She watched as his eyes flickered down to the cleavage exposed by her gauzy dress. I should ask you the same thing, she said with a sly smile. So, did Zarbon put you up to this? she asked.  


Vegeta glanced at her angrily before turning to look out the window with a snort.  


Well, I guess so, then, she mumbled, fiddling around in her purse for something to do.  


Do you have to make all that noise? he asked testily.  


She blinked at him. Jeez, what's wrong with you? she spat. Since you're not going to talk can't I at least find something to do?  


If you want to talk then talk, just don't make those infernal clacking noises with your useless cosmetics! he snapped.  


Bulma closed her purse and put it to the side, crossing her bare legs at the ankle. Okay, then, she muttered. So, how old are you?  


He scowled at her. In Earth years?  


Um, I suppose. Might as well be Earth years, she replied.  


Well...I'm going to venture about thirty-five. I'm only about twenty-six in Vejiitasei terms, though, he said with a frown.  


She promptly shut her mouth, which had dropped open. Let's see, then, she muttered, running some calculations through her head. About a one point three five conversion. You look pretty good for being that old.  


More than I can say for you, he mumbled back venomously.  


She sighed. Listen, I'm only about nineteen in Vejiitasei years! she protested. Vegeta, if you really don't want to go out we don't have to. I can ask him to turn the car around right now and neither of us will have to worry about this.  


Worried? Who's worried? he snapped. I'm not worried. And who says I have to go? If you really don't want to go you can turn the damn car around yourself!  


She scowled, surprised at his outburst. Not that Vegeta's outbursts were uncommon or even unusually strange, but at least they usually made sense. No, I want to go out for lunch. I even took out the dress I've been saving for a really special occasion, she protested.  


He stared at her in silence for a few seconds, his black, death-filled eyes studying her. She felt as if she were being slow-roasted over an open fire. You haven't worn that before? he asked quietly.  


She blushed. Well, no. I never had anybody I wanted to wear it for, she replied even more quietly.  


His expression shifted, only for a fraction of a second, and she wished she knew him well enough to understand what it meant. He nodded slowly and turned his head towards the window.  


she said softly, reaching over and touching his arm, feeling a thrill run down her spine as her fingers came in contact with his brawny bicep.  
He turned to her, cheeks pink. What is it, woman? he said roughly.  


Is this just a courtesy lunch? she asked gently. Is this just   


To her surprise he laughed, the chuckle coming from deep in his chest. Woman, do you honestly think I'd ever show you any   


She laughed back. No, I suppose not, she replied.  


Then you know everything you need to, he said, and turned back to the window.  


* * *

As they entered the restaurant he realized that he had forgotten that the woman was apparently some sort of important person. The employees treated her like she was some sort of ruler, and even as they sat down at their table, which was the best in the house, his sensitive ears were picking up snippets of conversation. They say she was out of high school by the time she was sixteen, he heard someone whisper. So what? She had her PhD before she was twenty-two. She's still so young. I never thought such a smart woman could be so gorgeous! She must work out. He smiled at the comments quietly floating around the room, because it was him she was with and no one else. Who's the guy she's with? He looks important, he heard someone else say, and for the first time he was a little proud to be with her. Perhaps she was good enough for him, after all.  
Vegeta? Earth to Vegeta! she was saying, leaning on the table and scowling, her breasts pushed up on the edge.  


He swallowed and made sure to look her in the eyes. What do you want? he snapped.  


Are you ready to order? she asked, accentuating every syllable as if he were an idiot.  


He grabbed the menu angrily, gazing at it for just a second. he snapped, and waited for her to order. He noticed she wanted a good meal with healthy portions, sensible, unlike the other women in the place, who he noticed were usually only eating salads. They'd waste away if they kept it up. The waiter turned to him. I'll have this to start, then this, and this for dessert, he said gruffly, pointing. The waiter turned and walked away.  


Bulma cocked her head. Oh, my, showing restraint, are we?  


He shrugged. I had a snack before we left, he replied, and they stared at each other in an uncomfortable silence until their food came.  


* * *

The car ride home was just as awkward as the previous one. Bulma cleared her throat, glancing over at Vegeta from time to time. _Good god, you're gorgeous,_ her voice said in his head. He whipped his head around and glared at her. What did you say? he demanded, his eyes involuntarily sweeping over her body. He had been noticing her outfit since they first got in the limo. It was an off-white dress that hit her just a few inches above the knees and a plunging neckline, made of a gauzy, light fabric with little tiny pink flower buds all over it. Her little white sandals tied around her ankles and led the eye up to her shapely calves.   


She blinked at him. I didn't say anything.  


Nothing? Nothing at all? he asked.  


She shook her head. No, nothing.  


He grunted and turned his gaze back out the window. _He's got the perfect body,_ her voice said.  


Now what? he growled, turning on her. If you have something to say just say it!  


She lowered her brows, apparently confused. What are you talking about? I didn't say a thing! she protested.  


He raised an eyebrow. Are you positive?  


she replied.  


He scowled. Something strange was going on.  


she hazarded.  


he grunted angrily.  


You look really nice this afternoon, she added.  


He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, then turned his entire face as he watched her slide over the seat towards him. Her blue eyes were locked on his, and suddenly he felt the soft skin of her pale hand against his, the palms no longer sweaty. She lifted his hand and sandwiched it between her own, her thumb working slowly over the skin. He felt his cheeks redden and panic welled up in his chest, his flight instinct acting in full force. Slowly, she moved one hand up to his wrist, lightly caressing the flesh there, her eyes lowered and lips parted, the touch gentle and tentative. Little prickles made their way up his arm, and suddenly he didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't understand what was going on. I only have two weeks left, was all he managed to gurgle.  


Do you think we should make these last two weeks count?  


Wh-what do you mean? he asked in alarm.  


She leaned a little closer, still only touching him on the hand and wrist. It felt nice, too nice, to have her touch him, and suddenly he wished her fingers would start to travel. He had never felt anything like it before, and he wanted to feel all her skin against him again, not having forgotten the wet, slippery feel of her that night at the beach. I mean that we... she began, but jumped away from him as her door was opened.  


We're here, Ms. Briefs, the driver said, holding the door open.  


She turned and looked at Vegeta again, looking very, very embarrassed. We should do this again sometime, okay? she said awkwardly, then virtually ran towards the house.  


He got out of his own door and stared after her, unsure of exactly what was going on inside of him. he mumbled, and moved off toward the gravity room.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Vegeta was surprised to find Zarbon in the gravity room, dressed in the blue briefs and leggings he wore into battle, bare-chested and hair awry as he worked through some katas. Zarbon noticed his entrance and stopped, glancing over at Vegeta and smiling. Thought I'd give it a try, the taller man said sheepishly, reaching up to smooth back his hair. I'm only up to about 30Gs, though.  


Well, you're not a Saiyan. I'd imagine you don't have the bone mass and the healing factors we do that would allow you to increase the gravity as much as I can, but your changeling abilities should count for something, Vegeta replied coldly, moving to the the trapdoor that led to a changing room.  


Yes, I could easily take more gravity in my saurian form, but the stronger I get this body the mightier my saurian body will be, right? Zarbon said, shaking his hair loose from its braid and beginning to redo it.  


Vegeta growled, descending into the small room.  


What are you up to now, gravity-wise? Zarbon asked him, shouting so that Vegeta could hear him in the changing room.  


None of your business, Vegeta snapped.  


Zarbon sighed. It is so. I'm the one training you, after all.  


I don't care, Vegeta growled, emerging from the room in a sleeveless bodysuit.  
Well, you'd better, Zarbon responded, apparently a little put off. He shook his head and studied the floor for a moment, then raised his gaze to meet Vegeta's. So, how was lunch? he asked slyly.  


Vegeta narrowed his eyes. It was horrible, he grumbled, walking away from Zarbon and staring at the gravity controls.  


What? After all that worrying you had a miserable time? What was it? Didn't she look pretty? Did she fend off your advances? Did you even make advances? And to top it all off, I bet you just threw that nice outfit of yours on the floor down there, didn't you? Zarbon cried with exasperation, stomping off and down into the changing room, a little cry of despair drifting up as he apparently found the clothes in the haphazard condition Vegeta left them in.  


Shut up, Vegeta snarled. This, too, is none of your business.  


Zarbon's head popped up out of the little room. It is so. As the person who put you up to it I feel partially responsible. Now why didn't you enjoy yourself? he asked with alarm.  


Because I hate her, Vegeta growled, his scowl deepening and he looked at the floor between his booted feet.  


Wait, I thought you wanted her, Zarbon said, closing the hatch for the changing room as he glanced at Vegeta, a small crease between his eyebrows.  


I hate her, Vegeta snapped loudly, bringing a fist down on the gravity console for emphasis.  


Zarbon stared at him in silence for several minutes. I don't believe this, he whispered, shaking his head. So I guess it's too much to hope that she's out of your system now? he ventured.  


I hate her, was all Vegeta said.  


Zarbon placed a finger alongside his cheek, tilting his head and studying Vegeta. Why do you hate her? he asked.  


I just do. She's annoying and stupid and ugly and a bitch. She's got a screeching voice and his constantly yelling. I can't think of a more unpleasant person, he muttered angrily.  


Zarbon snorted a laugh. Except for you, who is also stupid and ugly and bitchy. You're also constantly yelling and you're arrogant to top it all off, he said sardonically. What a match.  


Shut up, Vegeta warned, balling up a fist.  


Zarbon shrugged and moved to face Vegeta. I think you don't hate her at all. In fact, I think you want her more than ever. If you don actually hate her, it'll only be because you don't like the way she's succeeded in eliciting some sort of reaction out of the heart you continually deny having. Why don't you just go for it? Sleep with her and have done with it so we can get the hell out of here.  


It's not about that, Vegeta spat, raising a wrist and fingering the hairline scar there, obsessing and worrying it with his finger. There are other things at work.  


Like what? Zarbon demanded, his golden eyes traveling to where Vegeta was picking at his wrist.  


You wouldn't understand. Let's just say that it's not as easy as something purely physical, Vegeta mumbled, still staring at his wrist.  


What's wrong with your wrist? Zarbon asked suddenly, moving over to Vegeta's side so quickly that the Saiyan didn't have time to distance himself.  


Vegeta said quickly, lowering his hand and glaring at Zarbon angrily.  


It looked like a surgical scar, Zarbon said, puzzled.  


Vegeta's face contorted in horrific rage and he let loose a howl. I hate that Freeza, too, he bellowed, his aura flashing into life. He turned and punched in some numbers on the gravity console, and Zarbon threw his aura up as well.  


If you hadn't powered up that would have crushed you, Zarbon said quietly.  


Vegeta just looked at Zarbon as if he were a million miles away and no more significant than an insect. I must defeat Freeza, he intoned.  


Zarbon shuddered despite himself. The depths of Vegeta's hate were far more extensive than he had ever guessed, than he had ever though possible in a mortal. That kind of hatred went beyond sanity, beyond feeling, and consumed one's very soul. The death hadn't left Vegeta's eyes, and Zarbon knew with sudden certainty that unless something drastic happened Vegeta would be consumed. That would be the end of that. He knew that as positively as he knew that the scar had something to do with Freeza, although he had no idea just exactly what. If so, Vegeta's hate was most likely ingrained by the tyrant himself, and therefore justified. But Bulma? Why would he hate Bulma, especially when he was so obviously attracted to her? What else was at stake? I have to get us out of here before you drive me mad, Zarbon muttered in return, then walked out the chamber door.  


* * *

  
The entire afternoon and evening had passed. She had wandered aimlessly from room to room, pestering her parents whenever she could to distract her from the myriad of feelings warring inside her chest. _He hates me, I just know it,_ she grumbled inwardly. She couldn't believe that she had been so bold to actually grab his hand, to suggest that they become something more than antagonistic acquaintances. The most frightening thing of all to her was that she had meant it. If he had given her the correct reaction, she would have been prepared to do anything he wanted to. That really scared her, especially since she had never felt that way about anyone before. _Your prince came in a battle-worn and bloodstained and most certainly not shining armor, _she thought to herself wryly.  


After another hour she gave up and decided to take her restlessness to bed. She showered, feeling disgusted with herself for using her special scented soaps and lotions, knowing that she did it only in case she ran into him. The arrogant bastard didn't deserve it, that was for sure, she decided as she pulled the silky nightie over her head and crawled in between the sheets. Despite all her unrest, however, she was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.  


* * *

She walked through the corridor, head down as she contemplated how soon they would be able to encapsulate the pods, mumbling to herself quietly. The clicking of the heels of her sandals echoed down the empty hallway, and she idly wondered where the staff was. Shouldn't they be working in the labs? Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a motion at the other end of the passageway; upon looking up she saw Vegeta was walking in her direction. She could tell from one glance he meant to ignore her, and so she carried on, looking straight ahead. It was difficult to keep her eyes from roving over him, especially since she realized he was heading back to his room after his shower, a pair of gray sweat shorts cinched around his tight waist and his bare, muscular chest glistening with sweat. She almost made it past him, but right as their shoulders passed one another they glanced to the side simultaneously. His eyes slid over her like heated oil as they gazed upon her, and she felt a little shiver run down her spine. Suddenly, before she could react, his strong hands were on her, pulling her to him as he clamped his mouth onto hers, kissing her deeply and passionately, his tongue sliding into her mouth like hot glass. She gasped around him and closed her eyes, reveling in the wonderful way he tasted. His hands pushed her against the wall, and suddenly her skirt was around her hips, her underwear sliding down her legs, and he took her there as she moaned and rocked against him. She broke out in a sweat under his ministrations, choking as she finished violently. Then he kissed her on the mouth again, set her gently back on the floor, retied his shorts, and set off down the hall as if nothing had happened. She was left leaning against the wall, pressing her palms against the cool, smooth surface and staring after him in amazement. It had been quick and unexpected, that was for certain, but every bit as passionate as she had hoped. She found herself already wanting him again, and just as she thought it he turned and looked at her, his eyes burning once again. He stopped and faced her, a smile smile crossing his lips, walking slowly up to her. One of his brawny arms encircled her waist and he tore the collar of her shirt trying to get at her neck...  


And then she woke up, sweating, gasping, and utterly confused. She drew her forearm across her forehead to clear it of perspiration, her eyes wide and blinking in the darkness of her room. That had been the single most intense dream of her entire life. But why Vegeta? Did she really feel so strongly about him? The curiosity of whether he was actually that good wandered unbidden across her brain, but she quickly stamped it out before it could develop further. She absolutely refused to acknowledge such a preposterous thing. She lay back down on her pillow, but found herself too hot and sweaty to sleep. Grunting with the inconvenience, she ambled to the bathroom and had to take a long, cold shower before she could return to sleep again.  


* * *

Vegeta sat bolt upright in the bed, covered in sweat and swearing to the gods that he could still taste her on his lips. He cupped his hands and buried his face in them, closing his eyes tightly as he emitted a deep sigh of exasperation. What was wrong with him? He'd never had a dream like that before, and that it had been of that woman, of all people! He snarled to himself and wiped the perspiration off of his face with his hands, falling back heavily on the pillows, chest still heaving. His entire body was slick with sweat, but he shivered in the warm summer night, remembering how her thighs had felt beneath his hands as he had pulled up her skirt, the way the artery in her neck throbbed away as he searched out her lips with his. Irritated, he rose from the bed and found a pair of shorts, not noticing in the dark what they looked like. He checked around his room out of habit, making sure everything was in order, before leaving. The only thing that would clear his mind was a good round of training.  


* * *

  
It was midmorning. The sun flickered through the drapes hung on the window, and the wind had just the slightest suggestion of autumn as it meandered over the Capsule Corporation grounds. Bulma had just finished breakfast, her head still clouded with dreams from the night before. She always felt extra tired after sleeping in, but she the aftermath of the dream had robbed her of a good several hours of sleep. She wandered out into the hallway, running her hand along the wall idly as she walked, feeling the smooth paint under her fingertips. Yawning, she wondered vaguely what she was going to do today. Maybe her father had finished the encapsulation, or perhaps she could help with the rejuvenation tank blueprints. Either way it would be fun, and a good opportunity to spend time with her sire, especially since she felt she had been neglecting him of late. She yawned again and turned around, heading towards the outdoor labs where she knew he would be working, and as she turned who should be heading the other way but Vegeta.  


She gasped and lowered her eyes, cheeks burning, and cursed her bad luck. After last night's dream he was the last person she wanted to see. She ducked her head and tried to ignore the fact that she was blushing, speeding up so that she would walk briskly past him and not have to speak. Hazarding a glance up, she saw that his cheeks were flushed as well, and he wasn't moving towards her with his usual swagger. The distance between them closed and she held her breath, unable to resist glancing at him as they drew even. Her eyes widened as she saw that he, too, was looking at her with a strange expression on his face. Her surprise was great enough that she stopped in her tracks and stared at him, suddenly realizing that they both were wearing the same outfits as in the dream. His gray sweat shorts were cinched around his impossibly muscular stomach, and she shuddered as she remembered how that powerful body had felt moving against her. She looked at him, speechless and somehow unable to move forward, and then her very breath became paralyzed as he slowly raised a hand and cupped her jaw, his palm warm and slightly rough against her cheek. His thumb traveled over her lower lip and she closed her eyes, raising her hand to his and pressing her cheek against him with a sigh. He leaned forward and she could feel his lips only fractions of inches away from hers. Was he going to kiss her? She relaxed her lips just in case, but as he leaned forward he inhaled deeply instead, so powerfully, in fact, that her breath was actually robbed from her lungs and taken into his. She sighed as her breath left her, sagging slightly towards him, and then her eyes snapping open as he abruptly took his hands away. His black, bottomless eyes burned into her for a moment, and then he stood up straight and walked away. She stared wide-eyed straight in front of her, her hand going to her mouth and pressing against her lips for a minute before she began to walk once again.  


* * *

  
He was trembling as he walked away from her, startled by his own boldness. What had he been thinking? Had he taken leave of all his senses? He had nearly made it to the end of the hall, and then it was if something pulled inside of him and he was unable to resist the temptation to turn. It was then that he realized they were wearing the same outfits as in his dream last night, and his dark eyes slowly traveled up to meet hers. She was standing at the opposite end of the hall, her hands clasped and her blue eyes burning as she looked at him, as if she was remembering...It hit him then, violently. He wanted her badly. The only other thing he had ever wanted so badly was Freeza's slow death. But this realization paled in comparison with the second revelation he had, his heart turning to lead and sinking through the floor as he understood it. Her behavior- it had been strange, yet expectant. She wasn't totally surprised by what he had done. He knew with sudden certainty that she had had the same dream. In fact, it had probably originated with her, since he had no previous sexual experience. If he, who was so well-trained in the blocking of stray mental signals, could have his dreams penetrated by a mere human then the implications were enormous. A cold shock raced down his spine and he turned away from her abruptly and began to storm off down the hall. If such a thing had indeed happened than it could only mean one thing, and he didn't want to deal with it. He would no longer listen to Zarbon, and would instead take the previous advice given to him and stay away from her altogether until he returned to space.  


* * *

  
She smiled as she watched his bare retreating back, the muscles rippling as he moved. Oh, if his actions didn't mean that he wanted her in the worst way then she would hand over her her inheritance. His eyes had practically eaten her alive, and he had literally taken her breath away. Just one of many strange incidents with Vegeta. She sighed. He was so intense- he had singlehandedly given her the most intense experiences of her entire life. _He's a prince and has taken my breath away,_ she thought to herself, adding a mental chortle. Well, he was only here for a little while more. Perhaps she should press her luck during the coming evening. Smiling to herself yet again she scampered off to visit her father, getting business out of the way before she focused on pleasure.  


* * *

  
Vegeta had worked out with Zarbon in the gravity room the entire day, only stopping briefly for dinner. He had showered and donned a pair of shorts, which he wore as he reclined on his bed while reading. The papers were stacked on the bedside table, the pile nearly half a foot thick. Reconnaissance reports were so unbelievably dull sometimes, but Zarbon insisted he read them since Atlia had sent them. He would be glad to get back to Arlia so that all this could be reported in person and he could just ask Atlia what he thought was pertinent instead of wading through endless stacks. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, considering switching off the light and going to sleep, when he heard the door silently swing open. His superior hearing detected the displacement of air as the door opened wide, and he squinted as the light from the hallway revealed a silhouetted figure in the entrance. The faint smell of violets reached his nostrils and his eyes opened in shock. The figure stepped into the room and shut the door, the latch clicking softly as it caught in the doorframe. His eyes widened even further as he saw it was the woman. She was standing there, leaning against his door, wearing a long, button-down dress shirt. Her blue hair fell at the sides of her face, her eyes twinkling devilishly as she crossed one ankle over the other, her hands pressed flat against the closed door. She slowly raised a hand and began to undo the buttons one at a time, taking her time and keeping her eyes locked on him. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and his pulse pounded away in his throat, and suddenly the room felt stuffy. What was she doing? Panic washed over him as she moved towards the last button and he slowly put the papers he had been reading on the table, his eyes rounding to saucers as the front of the shirt fell open. To his dismay he saw that she wore a black lace bra and matching panties, the full swell of her breasts completely visible. He sat up straight and pressed himself against the headboard, trying to get as far away from her as possible but not wanting to make enough movement to try and escape completely, as that risked gaining more attention than he had already.  


she whispered. You know I had the best dream last night.  


That clinched it. She had definitely had the same dream. The implications of that were staggering...then he realized that she had thought the dream a pleasant one. That, and her presence in the room, meant that she did want him back, and he had to suppress a smile. He opened his mouth to make a snide reply, but then she swiveled her hips ever so slightly and he found his tongue dry and speechless.  


And I thought why keep it just a dream? she continued, voice staying in its warm murmuring tone. With that she dashed over to the bed, drawing herself up the length of him as he went absolutely rigid with shock. Her soft skin was all over him, hot as it pressed against his own flesh, and he could see her pulse rate racing away in her neck. Her breasts pressed into his chest and suddenly she was completely upon him, her mouth claiming his violently. He closed his eyes and shuddered, working his lips around hers, his hands hovering uncertainly over her back. She released his mouth and pulled his head to the side, attacking his neck and nipping his earlobe. He let loose a low groan, moving his head to expose his throat even more, his eyes rolling back in his head as he succumbed to the pleasure she was giving him. He had never felt anything like it in his entire life, and he realized that it could be like her dream, if only he was willing. Her hands, in the meantime, were wandering all over his chest and down his massive arms, teasing and touching, finally tugging at the drawstring of his shorts. His eyes snapped open, his head swimming with the smell of her, the ripe scent increasing. His body began to react to her, and he sprang from the bed in alarm, dumping her unceremoniously on the floor.  


She growled and pushed herself up, looking at him from under her blue bangs. I have to go, he said quickly, and ran out of the room, leaving her there on the floor, staring after him in bewilderment.  


* * *

  
Zarbon awoke to the loud rapping on his door, the pounding seeming to reach all the way through his skull to beat on his very brain. He winced with the sound and rose groggily, thinking how he had become too accustomed to peaceful nights of deep sleep during his Earth stay as he went to open the door. Vegeta spilled in through the portal and slammed the door behind him, pressing against it as if his very life depended on it. Get me out of here, he whispered.  


Zarbon looked at him, utterly confused. What is gong on? he demanded with a scowl. There is no need to wake me up, the end of the world as we know it notwithstanding. I require my beauty sleep, you know, he snapped.  


Vegeta looked at him with wide eyes, the black of them seeming endless as he stared at Zarbon in the dark room. The woman jumped me in my room, he gasped.  


Zarbon felt as if his head had exploded, so bewildered was he. he said, narrowing his eyes and craning his neck. Bulma attacked you?  


Vegeta nodded rapidly, quickly turning to put his ear to the door. Yes. Do you hear her coming?  


Zarbon tilted his head to the side, listening. Uh, no. She seems to have given up. Now do you mind telling me what happened?  


Vegeta's scowl returned and he glanced back at Zarbon. I was reviewing those reports you gave me when she came in wearing a shirt like you wore to that party. Then she unbuttoned it all the way, and underneath she only had on a bra and underwear!  


Zarbon's brow furrowed in confusion. And that's it? You call that a bad thing?  


Vegeta protested, sounding for a moment like an irritating little brother. Then she jumped on me, and her hands were everywhere! She even did that Earthling kissing' thing to me! I'd never been touched like that before. Then she put her hand on my shorts and started to undo things, and that's when I decided to leave, he snarled.  


Zarbon blinked, too stunned to say anything for several moments. That's all, he said numbly. You're honestly complaining about this.  


It wasn't invited! Vegeta countered angrily, still pressing his ear to the door.  


Uh, it's called seduction, Vegeta, Zarbon said snappishly. He couldn't believe Vegeta had interrupted his sleep for this. She must have thought you wanted her, and she obviously wants you. Dammit, if you want her just take her! She's made it clear that it's what she's after.  


I don't want it to be like that, especially if... Vegeta said with a pout, leaning away from the door a little.  


If what? Zarbon demanded. What's the if' for?  


She and I had the same dream last night, Vegeta said quietly.  


So what? You Saiyans are telepathic, Zarbon replied sharply, his patience dissolving by the second.  


But we also have telepathic blocks in place all the time to keep out other people's thoughts. She a human, Zarbon, and doesn't have those abilities. You don't either, so she shouldn't be able to get inside my head like that. You can't. I think this can only mean one thing... he said pensively, staring off into nothingness.  


What? What is it? Zarbon urged, confused and desperately wanting to clear things up.  


Vegeta looked down at the floor. I don't know if I can take it. What if I waste away because of it? Which way will I be weaker? I've heard it even kills, sometimes, the rejection... he pondered aloud.  


Dammit, Vegeta, tell me what in the hell is going on! Zarbon shouted, throwing an arm into the air.  


Vegeta snapped, pressing an ear to the door once again. I won't. It's none of your business, he said angrily.  


Well, the expression of anger was at least normal for Vegeta, even if nothing else was. I can't force you to tell me, but if it's a Saiyan thing I definitely have other sources.  


You'll do no such thing, Vegeta replied, apparently calm once again. This is only my business and I shall take care of it.  


What, are you gong to have her killed? Zarbon mocked, and then saw the black murder in Vegeta's eyes and realized it might be exactly that after all. Oh, gods, Vegeta, I can't have you sinking this empire into ruin before it even starts. You need her, Vegeta.  


More than you know, Vegeta whispered, and Zarbon was barely able to catch it.  


What does that mean? Zarbon cried, but Vegeta had already thrown the door wide and left the room.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

He had gone back to his room hours later, climbing into bed once he made certain no trace of her presence there remained. He let his head fall against the pillow with a sigh, letting his thoughts wander until he was sleeping at last.  


  
he screamed, the feel of iron-like grips on his wrists and ankles. His tail lashed out beneath him as he pulled at the large soldiers carrying him down the hallway. his voice rang out against the metallic walls.  


Shut up, brat, a soldier hissed. If you make too much noise we have the clearance to beat you senseless. Lord Freeza has requested your presence.  


Vegeta snarled and twisted in the grasps of the large men. No! He can't have me! Nappa! he screeched again, his wrists starting to ache.  


Shut up, the soldier said again.  


Aw, he's just a little boy, another soldier said, looking down at Vegeta, his slitted eyes softening. I don't think Lord Freeza should do things like this to kids.  


You could be killed just for thinking that, a third soldier cautioned.  


But they even shipped his guardian off somewhere! Even Zarbon is on assignment, just so no one witnesses this! the second soldier argued.  


The first soldier scowled and turned, immediately blasting the protesting soldier into oblivion. Anyone else have a problem? he snarled.  


The remaining two soldiers shook their heads, one moving in between the little Prince's legs and taking both his ankles. Let me go! Vegeta howled, kicking violently and managing to land a blow on the soldier at his feet. The soldier grunted and staggered to the side, and Vegeta quickly brought his legs up, striking out at the guards at his wrists. The soldiers fell to the sides and he took off as quickly as he could, quickly dispatching all three soldiers with his ki. His little booted feet thundered down the hallway, his breath loud in his ears as the blood rushed through his head. He rounded a corner and bounced off of something, landing with a grunt on his rear. Staring up he saw that he had rammed into a pair of purple legs.  


Oh, what do we have here? Captain Ginyu asked with a smile.  


Let me pass, Vegeta commanded.  


What for, small fry? the Captain returned.  


I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans, Vegeta snapped imperiously, desperately wanting to flee. He would find Nappa. Nappa had always protected him. That should be reason enough.  


Well, that doesn't fly here. Now, you wouldn't be trying to escape, would you? Ginyu growled, scowling. You're supposed to go to Freeza's lab.  


I won't go. I will NOT go! Vegeta shouted, making a break for it.  


Oh no you don't, Ginyu chortled maliciously, reaching out and grabbing the little boy around the waist. Freeza's going to fit you and train you over the next several years, and how do you expect him to be able to do that if you don't go to the lab?  


I'll never let myself be trained by him! Vegeta screamed, twisting to try and get away from the large purple alien.  


Well, you don't have much choice, especially since you wouldn't just follow orders as a matter of personal choice. Don't make it any harder on yourself than it has to be, okay? Ginyu said, poking Vegeta's young cheek with a black-nailed finger.  


Vegeta growled and bit Ginyu on the hand viciously. Ginyu hissed in pain and grabbed Vegeta's tail, squeezing as hard as he could. Vegeta let loose a bloodcurdling screech and began to cry, the pain branching throughout his entire body and leaving him shaking with agony as his cries ripped his lungs out.  


Be good now, okay? Ginyu said, and carried the sobbing young Prince down the hall.  


Vegeta whispered as they laid him out on the table, clamping his naked arms and legs down. Even his tail had its metal restraint.  


This is for your own benefit, Freeza's cold voice slithered through the air. You will be the best pet ever.  


Vegeta repeated, starting to shiver in the cold of the room.  


Freeza snarled, and technicians suddenly swarmed around the little boy, poking and prodding. Vegeta screamed in utter agony as several scalpels sliced through his flesh, and he watched with horror through his haze of pain as they inserted something thin and flat into the incision behind his collarbone. He had the impression that whatever it was was sinking into his flesh, burying itself beyond retrieval, working its way into his very matter. It hurt worse than anything before, and he screamed his pain, screamed his frustration, screamed his helplessness...  


* * *

Zarbon awoke with the feeling that something was wrong. Leaping out of bed, he ran into the hall and stopped, hearing a screeching noise. Something was definitely wrong. He darted back into the room, pulled on a pair of boxers, and sprinted back down the hall. It was as he'd feared- the sound was coming from Vegeta's room. It was the Prince's voice, strained and raw and howling as if his very soul was being torn from him. Zarbon cried, trying the door and finding it locked. He cursed and pounded on it, but got no response.  


What is it? he heard someone shout from down the hall, and he glanced over to see Bulma running down the hall, clutching her robe to her as she moved.  


was all Zarbon said, then punched in the door. He and Bulma spilled through the opening to encounter Vegeta, hands pressed to the sides of his head, curled in the fetal position and screaming as if his lungs would burst.  


Zarbon and Bulma cried in unison, and Vegeta's eyes snapped open, but they saw with horror that he did not see them. His eyes were seeing something they couldn't. Suddenly Bulma dropped to the floor, holding her head and screaming.  


They're hurting him! she shouted, her eyes filling with tears as she squeezed them shut.  


Zarbon looked at her in horror and started towards Vegeta, grabbing his arm roughly. Immediately he was bombarded with broken images- surgical-masked faces standing over him and flashes of horrible, intense pain...Zarbon fell to the floor as well, gasping and wincing as he fought the agony, wondering where this was coming from.  


he dimly heard another voice cry, but he was unable to focus his eyes through the pain to see who it was. There was the faint pounding of footsteps and the sound of a slap, and then the pain was gone, only a nebulous, fleeting echo.  


What was that? Bulma whispered, wincing as she put a hand to her head.  


Zarbon rubbed his temples and picked himself off the floor, seeing Vegeta sitting on the bed, rubbing his cheek. Bulma's parents stood in the room, her father hovering at the door and her mother standing by the bedside, hands on her hips. What happened? Zarbon asked numbly.  


Mrs. Briefs shook her head. We heard the shouting from the other side of the building, she said sadly. Then we heard the door get smashed and we dashed over here right away.  


You two were lying on the floor, screaming right along with him as if your heads had been split open, Dr. Briefs added. Then my wife walked over and slapped Vegeta silly so he would wake up.  


Vegeta blinked, looking around and rubbing his face but eyes completely blank and uncomprehending.  


Bulma cleared her throat. I think we need to go, she said, ushering her parents out of the room.  


Zarbon nodded gratefully. he whispered.  


I'm coming right back, she hissed, and he knew arguing with her would be just as fruitless as arguing with Vegeta.  


he asked hesitantly as Bulma herded her parents out of the room. There was no response from the Saiyan. Vegeta continued to just sit there and direct his empty stare straight ahead. Zarbon scowled and waved a hand in front of the younger man's face, but again there was no reaction on Vegeta's part. This is bad, he murmured to himself just as Bulma reentered the room.  


How is he? she asked, kneeling next to Zarbon and searching Vegeta's face.  


Utterly unresponsive, he replied, disheartened.  


What's wrong with him?  


I haven't the faintest. He's had nightmares before, he had them all while growing up, but this is the worst one yet. Never has he affected anyone else with them. I wonder why his psychic barriers are so weak? Zarbon replied, taking Vegeta's jaw in his hand and turning the Saiyan's head from side to side.  


He looks okay, Bulma muttered. She touched his face once Zarbon had dropped his hand, raising herself to sit on the bed next to him. she said softly, running her fingers over his cheek. Vegeta, wake up. Come back to us.  


Zarbon shook his head and sighed. That won't work. Not unless you have some sort of rare telepathic ability or you're really, really close to his heart. I think I've seen this condition before, although under completely different circumstances, like comas, and the only ones who have been able to reach the Saiyans are their bonded mates... he said trailing off, watching Bulma continue to whisper in Vegeta's ear and stroke his cheek. She even leaned in and kissed his face lightly.  


she whispered. Time to wake up. You're safe here with us. With that she ran her fingers across his lips, and suddenly his hand came up and pressed her fingers to his mouth roughly, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.  


Zarbon stared at them, shocked. He wondered...but Vegeta would never give him a straight answer if he asked, so he would just have to wait and see if the Prince dropped any hints. Vegeta, are you all right? Zarbon asked, reaching up and pulling up the Saiyan's eyelid.  


Vegeta batted the hand away with a snarl. I'm fine. Why in the hell are all you people in here? he snapped, shoving Bulma away as well, although his cheeks turned pink as he did so.  


You were having a nightmare, and when we came in to check on you we were bombarded with it, Zarbon explained, standing.  


Vegeta blinked up at him, the black of his eyes absorbing the surrounding dim light. What? You two shared in my dream? But that only happens when... he said, abruptly shutting his mouth before he finished.  


Zarbon raised his eyebrow. I always knew you cared, he said slyly, watching with amusement as Vegeta's face contorted in spite. Anyway, what was all that about? I remember you having nightmares frequently when you were a little boy. How long has this been going on?  


A long time. It's always the same dream, Vegeta said roughly, looking down at his hands.  


What's the dream about? Bulma asked.  


A shadow crossed Vegeta's face. It's no one's business, he growled.  


Bulma scowled. Fine. See if I care, she snapped. You want to dream about gross aliens operating on you then that's your prerogative.  


How did you know that? Vegeta barked, snatching her wrist as she stood to leave.  


We all saw your dream, dummy. Your stupid mental screaming dropped me like a fly the second I entered the room, and Zarbon fell down too right after touching you, she said angrily, obviously running out of patience.  


Is there anything we can do for you? Zarbon asked quietly.  


I don't need anyone's help, Vegeta growled in reply.  


Zarbon looked at him askance. You need to come clean with me someday, Vegeta. You're keeping a lot of secrets from me, and not just about this. If I don't get them from you I'll find another way, and I don't think you'll like it, Zarbon said softly, tone slightly menacing.  


Are you trying to scare me? Vegeta sneered.  


Certainly not, Vegeta. Your nightmare more than accomplished that, he replied curtly. At any rate, you need some decent rest. We have to rendezvous with the ship in just a few days.  


Few days? Bulma said, surprised. I thought it wasn't supposed to come for another week or something!  


Zarbon shrugged, fixing Vegeta with a level glance. They made good time. Apparently the Kijarans have made some advances in space travel. I received the message from the ship's captain shortly before I went to bed, he said. Why, isn't everything in order?  


Bulma swallowed. Well, yes, for the most part. We're nearly finished with all the kajillions of items you ordered, and the encapsulation for the pods is going well, seemingly. Dad's working on a version of the rejuvenation tanks that can be used in the field, and he wants to encapsulate those, too.  


And this should all be done within the next few days, correct? Zarbon asked.  


Of course, Bulma said indignantly. No one works faster than Capsule Corporation.  


Zarbon replied dryly. Well, I'm off to bed, he said, stretching. He shot Vegeta a meaningful look and sauntered out the door.  


What was that for? Bulma asked, turning to look at Vegeta.  


I don't know, Vegeta lied, his cheeks turning pink again. He looked at her for a moment then glanced away in embarrassment.  


Bulma sighed and sat back down on the bed beside Vegeta. Listen, Vegeta. I'm really sorry about earlier. I guess I read you wrong, and I apologize both for making you uncomfortable and myself a fool.  


He didn't answer her, just stared at her as a million things ran through his mind. You know that Saiyans have telepathic abilities, he stated.  


Uh, I do now, she replied, her eyebrows lowering in her confusion.  


Did you also know that we cannot lie when using said abilities? he asked coldly.  


No, I didn't, but I guess it makes sense. If you were lying you'd know it, and since you're transmitting your very thoughts, that knowledge of the lie probably would too, she said, tilting her head and putting a finger to her cheek, thinking.  


A small smile crossed his face, lingering for only a second.   


Why are you telling me this? she asked suddenly, fixing him with a curious blue stare.  


I just want you to remember it, he replied roughly.  


Um, okay, she said uncertainly, and stood once again. You're really strange.  


And you're a hypocrite, he replied.  


She smiled and scratched her head. Guess so, she said with a chuckle. Oh well. Wouldn't be interesting if there weren't any strange people, I guess.  


Of course not, he said imperiously. Now go to bed.  


Are you going to be okay? she asked, face openly showing concern.  


Of course! What do you think I am, a toddler? he snapped.  


You act like it, she growled.  


If you don't like it leave, he said coldly.  


She scowled. Well, he was acting like his old self once again, so he obviously was feeling better. His vulnerable moment had apparently passed. I will, she snarled back, and stormed out of the room.  


* * *

The next few days seemed to crawl by, and he had effectively avoided contact with everyone. He had trained his hardest in the gravity room, taking his workouts outside whenever he sensed Zarbon approach. The only person who had managed to find him was that infernal Kakarott, who showed up suddenly one afternoon when he was training in a remote field. The other Saiyan had just dropped out of the sky and stood there, smiling and waving as Vegeta shot him looks of death. The tailless disgrace only wanted to know what Radditz's orders were to be. Tell him to show up at 5 a.m. the morning of departure, Vegeta had ordered, and given the expected date. The other Saiyan had just nodded and taken off as unexpectedly as he had come. Vegeta had stood there motionless for a while, wondering how Kakarott had managed to escape his detection. The power level he had detected from him had been so low he shouldn't even been able to fly, and yet there he had been. Interesting- the Earth-Saiyan must have been hiding his power level. Vegeta could certainly think of the benefits of such a trick, and it gave him something to do for the next few days.  


He had finally had to return to Capsule Corp. in order to help Zarbon prepare for departure the following day. As he walked into the building he found it hard to believe that their time on Earth was over. Tomorrow they would leave, probably never to return. He would leave behind the lush green planet, that fool Kakarott and his halfling son, and the woman and her annoying family. Finally he would be among the stars again, embracing his destiny as the New Saiyan Empire's sovereign. Then he would find and kill Freeza. His sense of normalcy, which left him when he arrived on Earth, finally returned to him.  


He walked down the hall to his room, anticipating a screaming bout with Zarbon over his not packing earlier, but as he strolled the woman appeared in the hallway. He watched as her eyes widened when she saw him, then her features fell. He hoped that she wouldn't speak to him, because he wasn't sure how he would conceal the fact that he had thought about her every day and was seriously regretting running out on her that night that seemed so long ago. Unfortunately luck was not on his side, and she approached him, planting herself in his path so that he could not advance unless he physically moved her out of his way. What do you want? he snapped.  


Where have you been? she said crossly, planting her hands on her hips.  


Why do you want to know, Earthling? he growled back, crossing his arms over his chest.  


Because you're leaving tomorrow and Dad wanted to know if you wanted him to send you with a gravity room, she said angrily.  


Tell him yes, Vegeta replied shortly.  


Tell him yourself, she spat back. I'm not going to do you any favors after not seeing you for how many days?  


Fine. Get out of my way, he returned, trying to step past her.  


She moved into his path again, stubbornly blocking his passage. No. You have to ask nicely, she snarled. Suddenly he felt her, angry, hurt, and sad, and realized how much she had missed him.  


he growled, shaking his head. No use- she was still in there, dammit! He had hoped that the separation would dispel whatever was going on between them, and an icy hand gripped his heart as he realized it hadn't gone away. I don't have time for this, he rumbled, and rose into the air, easily sailing over her head and out of her reach.  


Hey, not fair! she shouted, scowling at him as he passed over.  


Woman, when have I ever been concerned about fairness? he said with a snort, and sailed down the hall.  


He had talked to Dr. Briefs and was now in his room, blocking out Zarbon's tirade. Aren't you packing any Earth clothes? Vegeta interrupted.  


Zarbon blinked, startled into stopping.   


You love the Earth clothes. Aren't you taking any with you? Vegeta repeated.  


I hadn't planned on it, he said, dumbfounded.   


Just wondering, Vegeta said with a smirk. His distraction had worked like a charm.  


Where was I? Zarbon asked angrily.  


Vegeta shrugged. Earth clothes? he ventured.  


Zarbon growled. Dammit, you made me lose my train of thought, he grumbled, pacing around the room. Dammit. Anyway, do you think you'll need help, because I need to get my own things in order.  


I have never needed your assistance, Vegeta said imperiously.  


Zarbon chuckled. Now that's a lie if I've ever heard one, he said, amused.  


Vegeta's scowl deepened. Shut up, he growled.  


Fine, fine, he said. I suppose it's too much to expect you to be civil after I haven't seen you for a while. Say, how did things turn out with Bulma?  


Nothing turned out with the woman, Vegeta replied sharply.  


Zarbon shrugged. Just thought I'd ask. If you need help just holler, or in your case, stroll in and pretend nothing's wrong until I figure out what it is you need help with, then we'll both pretend nothing happened after I fix it.  


Shut up and get out, Vegeta snarled.  


I'll take that as a Sure, Zarbon!', Zarbon said with a laugh, and waved as he left the room.  


Vegeta sighed as he looked out upon his belongings, most of which Zarbon had folded neatly on the bed in piles. He pulled out his crate of gadgets and looked at them, covered as they were in dust. She had never found them, never had the chance to tinker with them or make them better. What a waste. He hadn't counted on the fact that she apparently respected him enough to stay out of his things. He sighed as he set the crate down. Why, even now she was thinking about him...his eyes grew blank and he was glad his hands were empty, because he would have dropped whatever he was holding as his hands went limp with shock. It was true. He had been trying to ignore it the entire time, but it was true. He sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor with wide eyes. What was he going to do? If the stories were true, he wouldn't be able to function once he left the planet. Why had this happened to him? Why was it his bad luck? Had he known on some level that it had been this way all along? Was that why he had actually fought Radditz? Why he had done any of this?  


He stood again, letting his eyes run over the contents of the room. He knew what he had to do, and he would do it, but not this very minute. First he had to pack. First business, just like everything else in his life. Always business. He knew she understood exactly how that felt.  


* * *

  
Night had fallen, and she was brushing her hair, getting ready for bed. They were leaving tomorrow, and the thought filled her with such sadness that it felt as if someone had replaced her stomach with a stone. She raised the brush, pulling it through her silky hair, and nearly pulled some strands out of her head as she heard a knock on the door. The sound was soft but assertive, and she wondered who on earth would be trying to get a hold of her at such an hour. She grumbled to herself and swung the door wide, gasping when she saw Vegeta standing there, hands behind his back and looking off to the side, cheeks a little flushed and his posture screaming embarrassment. she breathed. Come in.  


He pushed past her into the room, immediately going over to the window and staring outside. Placing his hands on the sill, he locked his elbows and looked up at the sky, not moving. As she watched she realized he was so still he could have been a statue. What can I do for you? she asked gently, sitting back down at her dressing table, realizing she still had her brush in her hair.  


We're leaving tomorrow, he said gruffly.  


I know that, she said, a little irritated. I tried to remind you of that earlier, remember? In the hallway, when you were so snotty to me?  


We'll never come back, he continued.  


She felt something catch inside her throat. I'm aware of that as well. Jeez, do you think I've been asleep the last few days or something?  


We're going back to Arlia. It takes about two or three weeks to get there, he said.  


Vegeta, what does this have to do with anything? she asked with a sigh.  


He looked down at the floor, still not facing her. Would you ever think of going there? he asked softly.  


She turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. I don't know, she said slowly. I suppose it would be interesting...  


Suddenly he left the window and was standing next to her. He dropped to his knees so that he was on eye level with her. Come with me, he said abruptly, staring into her eyes.  


she gasped, putting a hand to her chest.  


Bulma, come with me, he said again, his black eyes searching her face.  


I don't understand, she said, frowning.  


He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before continuing. Bulma, come to space with me. Be the Empress of the New Saiyan Empire.  


She stared at him in silence, her brain refusing to process what he had said. Vegeta, I...are you asking me to marry you? she stuttered, shocked.  


_Yes,_ he said directly into her mind, making her gasp.  


She had refused Yamcha outright and Radditz indirectly. Why should she join herself to Vegeta, the least sociable one of the bunch? I don't know, she said. That's an awfully long way. When would I see my family? I wouldn't have any friends.  


You would have me, he said, his dark eyes still fastened to her face.  


She sat for a little while in silence, considering. I don't know... she said softly.  


The skin around his eyes tightened, and she realized that was the same facial expression he showed when he got slapped. I see, he said, and stood abruptly. Please disregard this little conversation, then. I was obviously mistaken, he said coldly, and marched out of the room.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Vegeta watched with satisfaction as all his belongings were piled into large crates and encapsulated. The number 518 is your space crate, which is what we're putting all your stuff in, Dr. Briefs explained. Your scouters are 734, I think, with you space pods being 1026. All the other stuff is pending. I'll send them along when the time comes, especially now that we'll get the chance to study your ship up close.  


Excellent. You've done an outstanding job, Vegeta said, and Zarbon smiled.  


Now _that's_ diplomacy, he whispered in the Prince's ear.  


Vegeta's mouth twitched as if he couldn't make the effort to smile but wanted to, and Zarbon's brows creased. What was wrong with the little Prince? He walked back over to stand in front of his pod and smiled as Yamcha came over to shake hands.  


It's been fun. If you ever end up back on Earth look me up. Thanks for not letting Vegeta kill me, the Earthling said.  


Zarbon smiled again. Oh, really, my pleasure. I envy you your lifestyle, he replied.  


Yamcha cast a glance at the house behind them. Well, it's not as nice as is seems, he muttered. At any rate, take care.  


You, too, Zarbon said, and shook Yamcha's hand again. The Earthling smiled and backed away, giving a little bow before trotting back to the group gathered in front of the building. Everyone they had had contact with was there, even the tall Namekian. Hey, I just realized, there's a Namekian here and there are dragonballs. So the legendary magical orbs of Namek are real? he asked Vegeta.  


Vegeta replied curtly, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling.  


Zarbon sighed. Something was definitely wrong with Vegeta. He scanned the crowd and thought. Was it that only the elder Briefs and Goku had said farewell? No, that certainly wouldn't bother Vegeta. He cast another glance in Vegeta's direction. The young man was standing, feet planted, in front of the pod, looking angry. Well, that was normal enough. Bulma wasn't in the crowd- was that it? His eyes flickered over to where Radditz was embracing his brother, looking extremely awkward as Goku and Gohan bear-hugged him. Soon Radditz was standing in front of his pod as well, waving at his brother and nephew, both of which were starting to have tears roll down their cheeks. That it? Then let's go, Zarbon said triumphantly, and they all stepped onto the doors to their pods. They gave some voice commands and the pods slowly rose into the air, Zarbon and Radditz waving as they rose. Zarbon sighed and smiled. Their departure was so anticlimactic after their hectic stay on Earth, and that's just the way he wanted it. He grinned at the crowd below and kept waving, truly thankful for their hospitality. Then the door to the building swung open violently and his eyes widened. He had spoken too soon about their uneventful departure.  


* * *

Bulma hadn't been able to sleep well, in fact not finally falling into a restful slumber until the wee hours of the morning. She had tossed and turned, thrashed and rolled, and all due to the fact that she couldn't drive Vegeta from her mind. Every single moment she had spent with him crossed her brain, and she realized that even when they fought she was still sort of having fun. He challenged her- he didn't take what she dished out and he demanded her best. No one had ever done that before. Then there was the way he was- proud, cold, strong- and that appealed to her as well. He was her definition of hard and manly, a good complement, she felt, to her hard womanhood. She was strong and he actually understood that, apparently _liked_ that, and he actually goaded her instead of pampering her. She had never been treated like that before. True, he was a jerk, but when he had come in that night and kneeled before her she knew that he was a passionate jerk. He was too multifaceted for her to be able to make any blanket statements about him. She didn't know if she loved him, because he really had treated her badly, but she knew she was more physically attracted to him than to anyone in her entire life and felt incredible pain when she thought of him leaving without her. Besides, space might be fun, and she always had wanted to be a princess. She laughed to herself- if it got too bad she could always come home. She was positive he'd help her, because if the situation deteriorated he would probably be just as sick of her as she was of him. She was still thinking about it when she went to sleep.  


Bulma awoke to the sounds of many people outside. Growling, she turned to the side and clamped the pillow over her head to drown out the noise. She was tired, dammit, why were they making such a ruckus? What was going on out there anyway? She rolled around on her bed, trying to ignore it, for several more minutes before getting up and shuffling to the window, running a hand through her tangled hair. Squinting against the light of dawn she peered out her window, seeing practically everyone she knew gathered around three space pods, in front of which stood Zarbon, Vegeta, and Radditz. She watched as Yamcha came up and shook hands with Zarbon, and several words were exchanged. Gohan was starting to wail and reach for his uncle Radditz, but Goku held him back. Vegeta just stared straight ahead, face looking like carved marble and not nearly as warm. Then she knew what she wanted; knew with the clarity of the sunrise that she wanted him. She looked out the window to call to him, but, to her horror, the pods began to rise. He would never hear her over their noise. Swearing, she turned and grabbed a robe and went flying from the room.  


* * *

She hadn't even shown up. She had never really wanted him in the first place. He had committed a grave error, and he was glad that he had never revealed his plan or his actions to Zarbon. The dull, cold ache in his chest was there, however, and he knew that he had better hurry up and kill Freeza before he died of the separation. He had heard that happens, sometimes, when one doesn't agree...The Earthlings' heads were below them now, and he was thankful they would be far away from him soon and not have to see his humiliation any longer. No, he would be free among the stars until his death. Look at them, the fools, waving their hands and shouting goodbyes, as if any of them had ever been truly close. He was about to turn and settle down in his pod when the door to the building flew open and the woman, Bulma, burst through it like a bullet. She sprinted towards him, teeth bared and a look of intense concentration on her face. Nearing the pod, she parted the crowd of gasping spectators and launched herself into the air, her eyes fixed upon the edge of his pod. You fool,' he whispered to himself. You'll never make it.  


There her fingers were, tenuously gripping the edge of the pod's door, her feet dangling down into the air as the pods continued to slowly rise. Her fingers began to turn white, and he looked over the edge, curious. Help me up, dammit! she shouted, and without hesitation he reached down and pulled her up so that she stood before him, the wind whipping around her little silken robe and nightie.  


What do you want? he growled, his hard gaze narrowing.  


she whispered, putting her arms around his neck slowly. I'll marry you, but we have to do it here.  


His eyes softened but he did not smile, the way he lowered his lids and looked downward a telling sign enough. He raised his black eyes to her and took her in with a deep breath. Are you sure this is what you want?  


she admitted. You're a stupid, arrogant, crabby asshole-bastard. I'm not sure I want to have anything to do with you right now, let alone forever, but I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again, so my heart must know something the rest of me doesn't.  


It's difficult to listen to your heart, he murmured, slowly wrapping his tail around her waist. he shouted suddenly. _Stop the ascent. We're going back planetside._ he ordered his two companions mentally.   


Zarbon mouthed, golden eyes rounded with shock.  


_We're going back down. Now._ Vegeta replied.  


_Why, my lord?_ Radditz asked.  


_You'll find out when we get there._ Vegeta's mouth curled a little bit in the tiniest smile, his stomach starting to feel normal when she threw back her head and laughed. The pod began to travel downwards and she looked at him, blue gaze suddenly very intense, and she leaned forward to kiss him. Not in front of everyone, he hissed, and she roughly pushed him back into the pod. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to him as he sought her lips and, for the first time in his entire life, kissed somebody. He kissed her deeply and urgently, making her sigh and close her eyes. His gloved hands slipped over the silky fabric of her clothes as he ran his fingers up and down her back, and she kept letting him kiss her. It was wonderful, he realized, almost as good as fighting. She pushed away from him and stood up, her gaze still burning as she wiped her mouth.  


You're good, she murmured.  


I'll get even better, he said quietly, then stood himself. They had landed again and everyone was staring at them, the eyes of every single group member as big as dinner plates. He smiled and stood next to Bulma, his tail still draped around her waist although no other part of him touched her. We have an announcement to make, he said loudly.  


We're getting married! Bulma squealed, jumping up in the air and clapping her hands.  


Zarbon looked over at them in shock. Goku jumped up in the air and whooped, raising a fist towards the sky, then quickly rushed over to Radditz's side, where the taller Saiyan looked as if someone had just made him swallow a boulder, punched him the stomach, injected him with poison, and now he was going to throw up the whole lot. A thump was heard from the crowd and Zarbon realized Yamcha had just passed out.  


Bulma turned to Vegeta and put her hands on his shoulders, leaning against him. You know, she whispered, You're not going to love me like I want you to.  


he agreed. But I'm going to give you everything you know you need.  


She beamed and pressed her cheek against his briefly. I can't wait for the honeymoon, she said into his ear.  


  


A trip that married people go on after their wedding. To spend some time alone. Naked.  


He felt his chest tighten and his cheeks began to burn. he said numbly. Is it very far away?  


It happens wherever you want, she said slyly.  


Well, we need to get this done with quickly. How soon can we be married? he asked, gently stepping out of her grasp.  


Mom and I will need about three days for the dress, a couple for catering...four days, I think. People owe us some favors, she replied.  


And a week for the honeymoon' trip, he murmured.  


You want to take a whole week? she said, blushing.  


He shrugged, aware that people had started to murmur to each other and they needed to tend to the crowd. Yes. Once we're back as the heads of the Empire we won't have as much time for...things... he said awkwardly.  


Okay, I have to talk to Mom, she said, quickly pecking him on the cheek and prancing over to her parents. Vegeta put his hand to his face where she had kissed him, startled. Was public affection a big deal on Earth? If so...ick. He didn't have affection for anyone, let alone in public. He wiped off his cheek and turned to find Zarbon marching over to him, glaring at him with cold golden eyes.  


What in the hell do you think you're doing? he hissed.  


I'm marrying the Earth woman, Vegeta replied casually.  


Zarbon wailed. Do you what this means?  


Yes. It means she's mine for the rest of her life, Vegeta said firmly.  


You're also hers for life. Doesn't that bother you? To be possessed like that? Zarbon said through his teeth.  


Vegeta shrugged, lowering his eyelids halfway in an expression of nonchalance. I was hers anyway, Zarbon. You don't understand how Saiyans do things, that's all. She'll never make good on her possession in any way that would hinder me, and Freeza was a far worse possessor than anyone on this planet could ever be.  


Fine, that may be, but you're not taking the Empire into consideration, Zarbon snapped.  


Vegeta looked around with an air of boredom. Hmph. What was I supposed to do, in your warped opinion?  


You're the Emperor. You could have used your single, marriable status to your advantage with difficult worlds, Zarbon said sharply.  


I would never do something like that, Vegeta said indignantly.  


You only do what you want anyway and never consider the consequences, Zarbon snarled. You stupid, selfish man.  


Vegeta fixed Zarbon with a level stare. If I didn't do this I would have wasted away and died, Zarbon. Did you know that? Is that what you wanted? he said coldly.  


Zarbon blinked and narrowed his eyes. Of course not. You know that. But marry her? Now we're here for several more days at least!  


A week and four days, maybe five, to be exact, Vegeta said calmly.  


Oh my god! Zarbon gasped in alarm. You've committed us to that much time here? Are you insane?  


That's how long it will take them to set up the ceremony and for us to go on our honeymoon, Vegeta replied.  


You, of all people, are going on a honeymoon? Zarbon asked with a raised eyebrow.  


You spent the last several months sleeping with every woman you could get your blue hands on and you want to deprive me of one week with one woman? Vegeta said.  


Zarbon was silent for a few minutes. Fine. Do what you want. You will anyway. I just don't know why you can't just sleep with her and get it over with. You're fixated on this marriage thing.  


It's what she wants, Vegeta replied. And it will let the Earthlings know that I have claimed her. Whatever I do with her after that will be protected by the upcoming ceremony.  


Like drag her off to foreign planets? Zarbon said sarcastically.  


Vegeta nodded.   


Oh, for the love of...fine. I give up. Do you need my help? Zarbon said with a sigh.  


Vegeta tilted his head. Yes. I imagine we'll need to make appropriate preparations as well. Find out what I am required to wear and do and report to me within the hour. We'll start from there.  


As you wish, my Prince, Zarbon said with a sigh, and moved off to talk with Bulma's parents.  


* * *

Zarbon stopped outside the door, pressing himself against the wall and nearly ceasing his breathing in order to hear what was going on inside the room. He had been nonplused when Vegeta wasn't to be found in his room, but when Zarbon had extended his newfound ki-sensing ability he was absolutely shocked to find that the Saiyan Prince had gone to Bulma's bedroom. The two were inside now, and his brow creased as he concentrated on what was happening within.  


So Mom already arranged the church... Bulma said, rustling something.  


I have to wear another of those tux things? Vegeta said with disgust, apparently sitting down as the creaking of a mattress reached Zarbon's primed ears.  


Yes. You have to look nice, Bulma said, still rustling.  


I am not wearing it, Vegeta grumbled.  


Vegeta! You have to! Bulma cried, slamming something down.  


No, I don't. I'll wear whatever I damn well please. This is my wedding too, he replied sharply.  


Then whatever are you going to wear? Bulma shrilled, and Zarbon could hear papers being balled up violently.  


I'll find something. Ceremonial armor or whatnot. I am an emperor, woman, in case you forgot, and have formal clothing at my disposal. I can't believe you're stupid enough to have let that slip your feeble mind once again, he sneered.  


Shut up! Bulma cried. Oooh, you're impossible. Well, maybe I'll just wear ceremonial armor too, eh? Would you like that? Having your wife show up in Saiyan armor at your wedding?  


Zarbon heard Vegeta snort. That would be ideal. That's the way it would have been, if... he said, voice trailing off and turning the room still with his icy silence. Zarbon strained his ears harder. Well, what were you going to wear?  


I'm still going to wear it. You couldn't pay me to show up in armor to my own wedding, Bulma grumbled, and Zarbon heard pages turning. See, something like this, but with a fitted bodice and no straps.  


There was a brief silence. Oh. Well, that's all right, then, Vegeta muttered. But I am not wearing a tux.  


Bulma growled. We'll talk about that again later, she snarled. Now, as I was saying earlier, Mom arranged the church...  


I'm not going to get married inside one of your asinine religious temples, Vegeta declared coldly.  


What? Why not? Bulma protested angrily. Zarbon sighed and shook his head.  


Saiyans don't get married inside. In fact, they only rarely get married at all. No, we will be married under the stars.  


You not only don't want to get married in a church but you want do to it at night? Are you insane? When will the reception be?  


I take it your Earth reception and the Saiyan feast wouldn't be too terribly different, Vegeta grumbled. We'll just have a brief little event afterward.  


But I'll be cold outside at night! It isn't the middle of summer anymore! Bulma objected.  


Is that all you're worried about? Vegeta snarled, his tone of voice rising slightly. Being cold? Hell, woman, I could take care of that from fifteen feet away!  


But I want this to be perfect, Vegeta, and you're screwing it up! Bulma said, voice at the fringes of shouting volume.  


I'M screwing this up? You're the damned difficult one! I'm wearing the armor because I AM a visiting dignitary on this planet, and I want your weakling friends to remember that. You're the one that's so set on some sort of mass-produced wedding! My damn planet was destroyed when I was a boy and I'm doing the best I can to recreate something from my heritage. Saiyans were always married under the light of the moon, but since your planet lost its satellite the stars will do. Yet you want to deny me even this! You not only condemned me to a sleepless night after your implied refusal but also are trying to separate me from the only history I have left, and now you're telling me that I am the one ruining everything? Vegeta bellowed.  


There was a stony silence for long moments. How do I know I can trust you? Bulma replied softly at last. Before you said you hated me. You wanted me dead. How can I be certain that this isn't just some bizarre Saiyan honor thing where you can't really just kill helpless women you're dealing with, so you have to marry them to have the right to kill them? she countered.  


Zarbon could almost feel Vegeta's teeth grinding. You doubt my motives? Vegeta said quietly, voice laced with daggers.  


Bulma said confidently. I most certainly do.  


You want to know why I asked you to marry me, Vegeta repeated.  


Absolutely. Do you love me? she asked.  


Vegeta replied without hesitation. If I didn't marry you I would die.  


Zarbon couldn't help but gasp, scowling. What was Vegeta talking about? Unfortunately for Zarbon, the sound of his inhalation was just enough to alert Vegeta to his presence. Vegeta stuck his head outside of the door, making just enough noise to give away his position to Zarbon, who promptly fled from the door. Vegeta scowled as he saw the tip of Zarbon's braid whip around the corner. He grunted and reentered the room to confront the scowling form of Bulma, who had her arms wrapped around her waist and was glaring at him with all her might.  


Oh, that's a great excuse, she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. How in the hell am I supposed to buy that?  


Because it's the truth, Vegeta said, voice hard.  


So you're not even marrying me because you want to, but because you have to, she said, voice breaking.  


Vegeta replied.  


Bulma's eyes welled with tears. How could you do this to me? she screamed, throwing all manner of things at his head, including one of the lamps that happened to be nearby. The room grew dimmer as she plucked the lamp from her dressing table and unleashed it at his face. He ducked to the side nonchalantly and raised an eyebrow as the glass shattered on the wall behind him. Oh my god, you horrible, horrible man, she sobbed. Don't you care about me in the least?  


You don't understand. I'm not surprised, really, considering how thick-headed you've been about everything else, he said coldly.  


And then you insult me! she wailed. Fine, Vegeta, if this is the way it's going to be then the wedding's off! Get your ass back into your tiny little pod and get the hell off of my planet! I never want to see you again!  


Vegeta stood his ground, looking at her with roiling black eyes. Is that what you really want? he said calmly.  


Yes. Get out of here, she said, body wracked with shuddering sobs. It's my turn to hate you forever. Maybe I have the right to want you dead now.  


I didn't exercise my power to kill you, he said defensively.  


You didn't have to. You killed me just now, she choked, turning away from him and putting her hands over her face.  


A separation now will kill me, he said casually. I will suffer a slow, lingering death.  


That's why you want me with you, so you can save your own skin? she shot back, wiping at her eyes with the backs of her hands.  


I have never been afraid of death. You know that, he replied calmly.  


She stood with her back to him, not replying.  


He sighed. Do you love me, Bulma? he asked suddenly, voice soft.  


Her eyes snapped open wide at his use of her name. she murmured, turning to show him her tear-reddened face.  


He walked up to her, uncrossing his arms from his chest. I asked you if you loved me, he repeated, his expression remaining emotionless.  


Say my name again, she said softly, looking up searchingly into his eyes.  


Bulma, answer me, he said, the volume of his voice lowering further.  


I don't know if I love you, Vegeta, she said, reaching her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. He let her do it, even though he remained awkward and stiff in her embrace. All I know is that I want you to always be near to me. Promise me that you won't die.  


I can't promise that, he said gruffly, trying to extricate himself from her grip.  


Promise me, she insisted. Promise me or I won't come with you.  


That will kill me for sure.  


Then tell me why.  


I can't. Not yet.  


Promise me, Vegeta.  


Fine. I promise I won't die right away.  


she protested. That's not what I asked! Promise me you won't die until I do.  


But you'll probably die of old age like all you soft humans seem to, living on and on past your usefulness, he replied.  


I don't care. Promise me.  


I can't, Bulma. Not yet. Come with me anyway and we'll see what I can do. You have to understand, he said, voice rough. It was the closest he had come to begging in his entire life, and it felt sour in his stomach. Why was he doing this for her? He really would waste away, that was now beyond his control, but that was no excuse for his behavior. He cursed his luck once again for ever having to come to Earth.  


Her blue eyes remained locked onto his for long moments. Well, Vegeta, I guess it will have to do. I'll have the rest of my life to figure you out, won't I? she murmured, removing her arms from around his neck and instead grabbing him around the waist.  


You'll never figure me out, he growled. You humans don't have the mental capacity for it.  


Then it's a good thing you're marrying a genius, she sneered playfully, running her hands down to the base of his tail and refusing to be goaded.  


He shuddered as she touched his tail, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. he said, the noise a breach of his self control.  


A wicked sparkle came alive in her eyes. Oh, like that, do you? she said softly, pressing up against him. He kept his eyes closed and leaned his head back, breathing deeply.  


he groaned, his head snapping down and his eyes opening to seize her with a burning glare.  


Aw, are you sure you don't like it? she whispered, touching her nose to his and rubbing them together, almost letting their lips come into contact.  


he breathed. I meant that this isn't the time.  


She pulled back, looking at him askance. We don't have to wait until after the wedding, she said gently.  


The skin underneath his eyes tightened in alarm. We will, he said sternly, and pulled her off of him. He held her arms against her sides and as far away from him as the length of his arms would allow, his dark eyes scrutinizing. Then, without warning, he quickly leaned in and brushed his lips against hers briefly, the simple action leaving her stunned and breathless. Good night, he whispered, and disappeared from her room.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Zarbon stared at the blank communicator screen, having just hailed the ships and telling them to wait for a while, and now he contemplated calling Arlia. What disturbed him wasn't the need to call Arlia, but the need to call Nappa. He found he had to talk to the bald man as soon as possible. If Nappa even knew the answer, but as the eldest Saiyan he was sure to be more versed in tradition and Saiyan foibles than the other two. Zarbon narrowed his eyes, pressing his index finger against his upper lip as he thought. The wedding was tomorrow, the preparations beginning at dawn. Would it make a difference whether he knew now or in a few weeks? That damn Vegeta was going to do whatever he wanted, whether Zarbon approved or not. He snarled to himself- that woman had been nothing but trouble from day one. Stupid Bulma. Stupid Vegeta. Giving in to some sort of bizarre base impulse. Was Vegeta responding to some sort of hormone she was giving off that provoked a nesting response? What could possibly be going on?  


He had tried to talk to Radditz, even going so far to make an appearance at Goku's home. The larger Saiyan had looked at him skeptically, but when Zarbon had elaborated upon Vegeta's vague hints and references, a light went on in Radditz's eyes and he had paled, nearly all the color leaving his usually tawny complexion. He had promptly shut his mouth and flatly refused to discuss the matter altogether, only muttering his apparent disbelief to himself. Zarbon had left in confusion, in the end not really surprised by his behavior. Even if Radditz hadn't looked so shocked or the subject obviously been so strange he would have doubted the Saiyan would have revealed much; he hated Vegeta for taking' Bulma away from him. Yes, Zarbon was fairly certain that deep down Radditz hated Vegeta for that, and would forever, as doggedly as Radditz loved Vegeta by virtue that Vegeta was the Saiyan Prince. No information would be forthcoming from Radditz soon, nor most likely ever.  


Which left Nappa. Zarbon continued to scowl at the blank screen, tapping his finger now against his upper lip. Come to think of it, Nappa really had been the one to raise Vegeta, and so would most likely have the most insight of anyone. Supposing, of course, that Nappa was actually intelligent enough to have insights. Nappa was the closest thing Vegeta had ever had to a father while growing up, and Zarbon seriously doubted that Vegeta knew how many times Nappa had been beaten nearly to death because he had taken the fall for errors that were actually Vegeta's. He suddenly had no doubt that Nappa actually loved Vegeta like a son, if family ties meant anything at all to Saiyans. Even if family didn't mean much, duty certainly did, and it was Nappa's duty to see to the Prince. Yes, Nappa would certainly know what was going on.  


So the question was: reveal to Nappa his suspicions? To leave it alone until they got to Arlia? It was a delicate situation. He feared that if he told Nappa Vegeta was marrying, and who, and why, the news would be all over the galaxy in a matter of days, and that would be the end of that. The last thing he needed was for Vegeta to return to his base and find himself in the middle of a scandal. Zarbon groaned and put his head in his hand. Was there ever a day when it was easy to deal with Vegeta? He allowed himself a dry chuckle and stood slowly, closing the communicator. It would have to wait until Arlia. For today and tomorrow he would be far too busy to worry about it anyway, and in the week after the wedding he would be occupied loading cargo onto the other ship and making sure everything went smoothly in general. He looked quickly at the clock on the wall. Speaking of smooth, he should get going down to the kitchen right now and make certain that Mrs. Briefs had carried out all the necessary steps in planning the wedding of the leader of the New Saiyan Empire.  


* * *

He lay facedown on his bed, exhausted from the day's frenzy of planning, and simply listened to himself breathe. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his clothes or take them off to sleep, instead letting his eyes drift closed as sleep began to creep over him. He was just dropping off when he heard the single knock at his door, the rap assertive and demanding. Standing, he sighed and ambled over to the door, squinting in the light of the hall as he saw Vegeta at his chamber's entrance.  


We need to talk, Vegeta grumbled, pushing his way past Zarbon and into the room.  


Whatever for? Zarbon protested, returning to his bed and flopping down upon it. I'm exhausted and we both have big days ahead of us tomorrow.  


That's what I'm here to talk about, Vegeta said, annoyed.  


Zarbon sat upright, eyes wide. Why? Have you decided to cancel? he asked brightly, hope briefly flickering in his chest.  


Vegeta said, his cheeks inexplicably staining pink.  


Than what is this about? Zarbon asked testily, the need to sleep growing ever more urgent.  


Tomorrow night. And the next several nights after that, Vegeta replied, his voice low and his gaze fastened upon the floor. We're going on a honeymoon'. Do you know what that means?  


Zarbon scowled and tilted his head to the side. Well, if only the marrying couple gets to go, and it lasts for so long, I'd have to say that it means you're going to screw your brains out until someone comes to get you.  


That's the point of this conversation, Vegeta said sharply.  


Zarbon blinked at him, confused. Well, then, what do you need to know from me? he asked, curious.  


Vegeta looked furiously at the floor, the color on his cheeks darkening. You've been with human women... he muttered.  


A chuckle escaped Zarbon's throat. Oh, I get it. You want to know what to do. What she'll like, that sort of thing.  


Vegeta scowled more intensely. Finally got through your thick skull, eh? Vegeta snapped. So are you going to tell me or not?  


Zarbon let a smile spread across his face crookedly. Well, every woman is different, but with your little telepathic parlor tricks you should be able to get a pretty good idea of what she wants right from her mind. Then just warm her up and take it from there, he said breezily.  


Vegeta mumbled something under his breath and scratched at his bicep.  


Zarbon chuckled again. Okay, okay. I'll teach you everything I know. Mind you, you won't be a master like I am the first few times, but just remember that nothing is really expected to go well the first time, and Saiyan princes are no exception. But, as with all things, you'll get better with practice.  


This is not the sort of thing I want to hear, Vegeta growled.  


Zarbon allowed himself another wry smile. Do you really want to hear any of this from another living being? he asked with a chuckled.  


Vegeta scowled harder and glared at the floor. Absolutely not, and I expect your utter and complete silence on the subject until well after you're dead.  


Zarbon shrugged, leaning back. Well, then, here goes nothing...  


* * *

He had slept poorly. His neck had developed several kinks during the night and he was positive someone else must have come into his room and tampered with his hair, because some of the knots just simply would not come out. Fine green eyebrows drew into a frown as he stumbled across the hallway to the bathroom, wincing as he looked at himself in the mirror. Yes, he was an absolute mess. He grabbed a hairbrush out of the drawer and began to slowly work through the tangles in his shining green mane, whistling softly to himself. He picked up a piece of hair and was carefully moving the bristles of the brush through it when he realized someone was watching him- he could see the reflection in the mirror before him. he asked sharply, covering his surprise.  


That tune is beautiful, Bulma murmured. Where is it from?  


Zarbon snorted bitterly. My home planet, he said curtly.  


Bulma's face gleamed with curiosity. Oh, and where's that?  


Listen, I'm not really in the mood. Not much of a morning person, Zarbon replied, continuing to brush his hair.  


Why? What happened to it? she asked.  


Cataclysmic climate changes. My planet was effectively conquered by Freeza. Let's just leave it at that, Zarbon said tersely. Are you done interrogating me?  


Bulma paled. Oh, no, that's not what I meant, she said with a gasp. I'm sorry.  


No problem. Now what do you want?  


She looked at the floor for a minute, pursing her mouth. I was wondering if you knew why Vegeta was doing this, she said slowly, as if the words tasted dangerous on her lips.  


It's your wedding day. Don't you have to primp or something? Zarbon said, temper still short.  


You do too, she retorted. Now tell me: what do you know?  


Zarbon turned away from the mirror and faced her. I know nothing, mainly because that is what Vegeta told me. Satisfied? If it were up to me... he said, stiffening and cutting himself short.  


If it were up to you what? Bulma prompted, narrowing an eye.  


You wouldn't be marrying the Prince tonight. You'd stay here and Vegeta would go off into the stars, where he could marry someone, or several someones, if he saw fit, who would help him unite or strengthen his empire. But I'm not a stupid man, and I know better than when to argue with Vegeta. He wants you in some fundamental way that I don't understand and would do anything to have you. That's all I can tell you, because that's all I know.  


She looked at him levelly for several moments. You're important to him, she said unexpectedly, her face calm and composed. None of the earlier jitters she had exhibited before were present whatsoever. You might be jealous of me now, but when the time comes it will be you he turns to, not me, she said flatly, and walked away as suddenly as she had come.  


Zarbon turned his body back to the mirror, surprised by the look of raw anger and pain on his face. Tentatively, he reached out and placed his fingertips on his reflection, the glass cold and smooth beneath his skin. It is going to be a very long day, he murmured to himself, and decided it was high time to get dressed.  


* * *

Isn't this great? Goku crowed from his seat in the front row, bouncing Gohan in his lap.  


Gohan agreed heartily, earning a shush from ChiChi.  


Goku, he's old enough to sit in his own chair, she said roughly. He must learn some sort of manners. I don't want him to grow up to be a barbarian like his father.  


Goku turned liquid black eyes on her, blinking rapidly. Aw, ChiChi, doesn't this remind you at all of when we got married? he asked sweetly. They even have some of the same flowers.  


ChiChi's face softened for a moment. Very well, Goku, she said quietly. You just behave yourself, okay, Gohan?  


Yes, Mommy, Gohan said, clinging to his father.  


She grunted her approval and continued to sit straight in her chair, only glancing over a few times at the huge bulk of a man that sat next to her husband. Radditz's mane spilled down the back of the chair and brushed the ground, his face taut and pale in the warm light of the torches and lanterns. It had been quite a task to get him to agree to come at all, and she had thought they would lose the battle altogether until Goku had asked him where his duty to the Saiyan race had gone, that he wouldn't even see his Prince wed. ChiChi's brow furrowed. Nothing good would come of this union, she was sure of it. It had been painfully obvious during the last bit of time just how attached Radditz had become to Bulma, and how in love with her, although the warrior never came out and admitted it. How it must sting his insides to have to sit and watch her be wed to someone else. Are you comfortable? she asked him suddenly, leaning over so she could see him past Goku.  


He looked over at her with cold eyes. I'm fine, he said, hunching his shoulders in the suit. Mrs. Briefs had sent it over the day before, and ChiChi could see the resemblance between the brothers when they were dressed alike. The eyes, of course, were identical, angular as all Saiyans' eyes seemed to be, but aside from the hair their facial bone structures were alike, although Goku's were more rounded than Radditz's. Both were good looking men, she realized with a start. Too bad Radditz was so stuck on Bulma; she was sure he could find someone else if he had a mind to look. She was startled from her thoughts as the small group suddenly went silent, and she only had time for one more thought before things were set in motion: here we go, ready or not.  


* * *

He walked up the aisle between the two sides of folding chairs, not giving a sideways glance to any members of the small assembly. Holding his head high, he marched to the little altar at the front, making sure his heavy crimson cape didn't drag on the ground. He could feel Zarbon only a heartbeat behind him, scarcely able to hear the man's footfalls because of the way his heart was pounding away in his chest. He realized with surprise that the palms of his gloved hands were sweating profusely, even though the late summer night was not hot in the least. The little man standing near the altar was holding his hands over a book and pressing it to his abdomen, looking at Vegeta with apparent interest from behind his spectacles, but Vegeta strode up to him and turned to the side, glancing down the aisle at where she would be entering, the glance exhibiting the nervousness he felt.  


The glance did not go unnoticed. Zarbon scowled inwardly as he took his place by Vegeta, standing to the side and a little behind the Prince. Vegeta wasn't sure if she would show up, he realized with sudden clarity. Was there a chance that she wouldn't? He reflected on that thought momentarily; she certainly had been tardy in giving Vegeta an answer to his proposal in the first place, or so he had surmised. She had nearly let Vegeta go off into space. He mused for a minute on how it would affect Vegeta if she never showed up. A smile touched the corner of his mouth briefly, for he realized if Bulma didn't come to her own wedding, Earth's existence would be forfeit. He wondered if Vegeta knew already what course of action he would take or if he had completely ignored the possibility. A wrinkle appeared between his brows as he took in Vegeta, looking exceedingly regal. He himself had laid out the Emperor's wedding clothes- it was fortunate Vegeta had brought that ceremonial armor along after all. It just wasn't the ceremony they expected, that was all. Zarbon felt a sort of brotherly pride as Vegeta stood straight, the crest of Vejiitasei shining glossy red on the white left breast of his chestplate, the stomach and epaulets gilded with gold. The crimson cape hung to the ground, and the two gold fasteners on his shoulders gleamed in the gentle lantern light. The illumination also softened the sharp angles of Vegeta's face, making him look younger and more pleasant than he actually was. Zarbon wished suddenly for a painting of how Vegeta looked at that moment, standing regal and pensive, his gaze directed to the future and the soft light hiding the shadows of death that always lurked in the man's eyes. He noticed as Vegeta's white-gloved hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, the tip of his tail lashing back and forth from underneath the cape. He let his gaze wander over the crowd, seeing all the Earth warriors there. Even the Namekian was there, seated in the back with his turban resting in his lap, his chin on his chest and arms crossed. Goku, lamentably, was in the front, cooing and pointing things out to Gohan, who sat in the chair beside him.  
Then he saw Radditz's face. The tall warrior sat as if carved from stone, his dark eyes staring off into the shadows beyond the lanterns. The Saiyan's expression was pinched and bitter, fine lines present at the corner of his mouth and between his brows. Zarbon frowned to himself; he would have to remember the insult to Radditz and see if there wasn't some way to make up for it. Vegeta could afford no weak link, and if Radditz could be persuaded to be a traitor to his Prince because of an injury the whole empire could very well go down in flames. He heard the shifting of rears in seats and stepped back into the shadows, raising his eyes to the end of the aisle just beyond the light. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Vegeta's posture become even more upright than it had been before and the Saiyan froze, his chest not even rising with his breath.  


Bulma had stepped into the aisle, moving slowly between the chairs, her eyes fixed on the altar. Everyone stood and the only music that accompanied her was the chirping of the crickets in the grass all around them. The full skirt of her gauzy gown fluttered around her as she glided along, the fitted, strapless bodice gleaming softly in the warm light. She paused at the base of the altar, her blue eyes fixing upon Vegeta and she extended a satin-gloved hand. His dark eyes stared at it, the torchlight flickering as it was reflected in those black depths like a thing drowning, and he raised his gaze to her face. Bulma's expression was also stony, and with resignation she reached up above her elbow and hooked a finger into the glove, pulling it off in one smooth motion before extending her hand to him again, this time bare. He blinked at her once, then removed his own white glove, taking his hand in hers as she climbed the short set of steps. He tried to remove his hand once she had mounted the little raised platform beside him, but her fingers clamped down and held him fast. The corner of his mouth twitched almost imperceptibly, and then the two of them turned so that the ceremony could commence.  


The vows were brief and to the point, very much a traditional Earthling ceremony. At the end Bulma insisted upon slipping a gold ring onto Vegeta's finger, and he returned the favor at her behest. Then the priest declared for the husband to kiss the bride, but instead Vegeta gave her one look and threw his head back towards the sky, his gaze studying the stars before his throat opened and emitted a low, ringing tone. Zarbon shivered as the frequency seemed to resonate within him, the sound raw and animal and yet somehow etherial at the same time. Then, to his surprise, Radditz threw his head back and uttered another tone, this note above Vegeta's so that the two reverberated together. The sound arched and reached up towards the heavens, and then was suddenly joined by a third tone. Goku, eyes glazed, had opened up his voice as well, and the chord became perfect, the sound piercing the soul and sending it off into the stars. The sound swelled and came to a head, then burst into the air with a shimmering beauty before being swept away by the late summer breeze. Zarbon felt tingling run along his spinal column as he realized what had just happened had not been part of a normal Saiyan joining ritual. He hadn't ever heard of Saiyans singing, but the effect had been as profound as it had been startling. Glancing over at Radditz nervously he was surprised to see that the man's face was still drawn and pale, but filled with a bit of resignation and acceptance. Then he heard people cheer, and his head snapped over just in time to see Bulma grab Vegeta's head on either side and kiss him heartily. He blushed and backed away indignantly, but Zarbon noticed his tail slip around her waist just the same.  


That was gorgeous! Mrs. Briefs, sobbed, clutching a handkercheif as she rushed up to the newlyweds. I have the most handsome son-in-law in the universe!  


Now, dear, Dr. Briefs said with a pat and a smile, his eyes also wet with tears behind his glasses. We need to be happy for our little girl.  


I am sooo happy! Mrs. Briefs wailed, throwing her arms around the startled Vegeta. You take care of our princess, okay?  


Vegeta blinked at her in alarm, trying desperately to move out of her grip.  


He will, Bulma said with a slidelong, threatening look at Vegeta. He will. Now go get something to drink. Other people want to say hello.  


Mrs. Briefs nodded, dabbing at her eyes as her husband led her slowly away. Radditz suddenly loomed in front of them, his eyes narrowing as he stared down at Vegeta. You should have told me things were like that with her, he said softly.  


I didn't know they were that way until just recently, Vegeta said defensively.   


That changes everything. Does she know? Radditz demanded quietly.  


Vegeta didn't even glance at Bulma. It wasn't intentional. If I had had a choice you would have gotten what you wanted and we'd all be happier, he replied gruffly.  


Radditz nodded once, face still impassive. Indeed. Now that you've sung the tones for her you'll have to take care of her for life or yours will be forfeit. The Prince you may be, Vegeta, but the Saiyan code has a way of protecting itself no matter how strong you might get.  


Vegeta snorted disdainfully. I am aware of that.  


Raddotz turned to Bulma, his eyes warming and he took her ungloved hand, suddenly kneeling and pressing it to his lips. Welcome, my Empress, he whispered, and looked up at her for a few longing moments before moving away once again.  


Bulma stared after him. What did he mean? she whispered.  


Vegeta fingered the golden ring on his hand. This isn't the time. If you can't figure it out then you aren't supposed to know. I would be violating an ancient trust if I were to say more.  


But it's important? she asked.  


Above all else, was all he would say, and she bowed her head, taking congratulations and thanking her guests once again, a cold, hard feeling settling in her stomach during what should have been her hour of joy.  


* * *

  
The wedding had started late in the day and the reception even later. The dancing and food had lasted for some time, with dancing still happening on the lawn. Bulma sat in a chair nursing her aching feet, rubbing her ankles as she watched other people move about to the music. Vegeta had only danced with her once the entire night, instead leaning against the table with the punch bowl on it, his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes followed her. Zarbon had mostly remained in the shadows as well, his golden eyes fixed upon the Prince the entire time. Radditz had remained, sullen, after the pleading of his brother, and now sat at a table distant from hers with Gohan nodding off in his lap. She wondered for a brief moment if she had made a horrible, irreparable mistake. She didn't love Vegeta. Why was she leaving everyone else she knew and loved for him? Scowling, she beckoned to Vegeta, who immediately saw her and then pretended that he hadn't. She tried again but still he ignored her. He continued to act like she didn't exist until her hand gestures became so outlandish he noticed her out of sheer embarassment. She watched with satisfaction as the clean lines of his muscles moved beneath his bodysuit, the red cape snapping imperiously behind him, and suddenly she found herself having very, very impure thoughts. They were married now, after all...and as she thought these things she watched as his eyes grew wide and he looked at her warily. Something occured to her and she looked at him craftily, deliberately imagining her hand running up the inside of his thigh and raising an eyebrow in interest as he shuddered. She stood and he closed the distance between them, scowling more intently as she put her arms around his neck. We're married. We don't have to wait any longer, she whispered into his ear.  


He narrowed his eyes at her. You're certain?  


Dammit, do I have to spell it out for you? she hissed, surreptitiously grazing the base of his tail with her hand.  


He spasmed slightly with the touch. he shouted, ignoring her squeal as he hoisted her into the air. We're leaving.  


Zarbon materialized out of nowhere. he asked, golden eyes shimmering.  


Yes. We'll see you in six days to prepare for departure. See to it that her things are packed, Vegeta ordered.  


Of course, Zarbon started to say, but to his astonishment all that was left of them was the echo of Bulma's squeal of delight as they had taken off into the sky.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

She sighed and stretched, reveling in feeling her bare skin sliding along his, his heavy, slightly rough hand resting on her naked hip. Rolling over, she sought out his dark eyes, unreadable as always. The black pools of his irises stared at her unblinkingly, revealing nothing. She smiled and craned her neck upward to kiss him on the corner of his mouth, pressing herself to him more tightly to reap more of his body warmth. The mornings were starting to carry a bit of autumn chill, and in the thin-walled Capsule house she was grateful for his incredible heat-generating abilities. Without speaking he brought up the hand that had rested on her hip and cupped her jaw, closing his burning eyes and kissing her. She leaned against him more heavily in response, giggling softly when his brawny arms wrapped around her and held her as closely as possible.  


Good morning, my prince, she whispered.  


He grunted in detached amusement. Yes. Good morning, he rumbled, running the side of his nose over the ridge of her ear. If you can even still call it morning. You humans seem to sleep nearly all of the day away.  


She smiled and buried her face in his strong neck, feeling his pulse against her cheek. Only when we're kept up nearly all night, she said quietly, her face burning.  


It had been awkward, him snatching her away from the party like that, holding her close as they sped high above the ground. She had once again taken a breathtaking tour of the skies before he had landed in a remote meadow, tall mountains overshadowing the site by a little stream. He had set her down and they had stared at each other for long moments, his face betraying nothing. She had shrugged and opened the Capsule house, insisting he carry her over the threshold. It took a bit of convincing, but carry her he did, setting her down and backing away like she was a poisonous beast the second they were inside. She admitted that she had liked the shocked awe that had settled in his eyes as she let her wedding gown slip to the ground, even though the rest of his expression had remained that of cold, carved stone. It had surprised her that he was a virgin, although that was remedied soon enough and several times over, to her great delight. Vegeta was a quick study, that was for certain. The tail definitely had its uses, she had discovered. What was strange, however, was that she had broken out into tears after the first time they made love, clinging to him as he panted above her and wetting his bare, sweaty chest with her weeping. He had said nothing, just rolled to the side and wrapped his entire body around her, enclosing her in his arms as well as wrapping his legs and tail around her, as if to keep her in the cocoon of his body. She had smiled through her tears, and wept not out of sadness, but out of relief. Being with him was different than with any other- she could not only feel him inside her body but inside her mind and soul, and finally, finally she had found what she craved from another living being. That knowledge was worth more to her than anything in the universe, and suddenly the threat of really, truly falling in love with him seemed startlingly real.  


he answered disdainfully, but didn't release her.  


A feeling of warmth and adoration blossomed in her chest and washed over her body, causing her to close her eyes in contentment and brush her lips tenderly against his neck. she whispered.  


What is it, woman? he asked, voice just the tiniest bit sharp.  


Why? Why give me this? she murmured into his throat.  


His body became rigid and he pushed her away from him. Give what? he asked, his eyes narrowing.  


She sighed, blinking at him, missing his warmth against her already. She had never seen such smooth, perfect skin on a man, and she found she didn't him to be so far away. The wedding. Whatever it is you do to me when we're making love, where it seems like you're inside my head and heart, she replied softly.  


He scooted even farther away from her in the substantial bed and propped himself up on one elbow, ebony eyes examining her unblinkingly. You talk too much. All you Earthlings talk too much, he growled. You'll get plenty of other weddings once we're in space, and plenty of proper wedding nights as well, he said, the faintest hint of anticipation flickering momentarily in his eyes.  


She smiled and reached for him but he had moved too far away and her hand encountered only warm sheets. Why did you marry me? Do you love me? she asked, something in her chest aching with the need to know.  


He looked at her levelly, his face visibly hardening. I suppose you'll badger me until you get the truth, he grumbled, not taking his eyes from her.  


The truth would be nice, she countered a little abruptly, the faintest of scowl touching her brow momentarily.  


I've told you already. We both know that it's not what you'll want to hear, he warned.  


She snorted a laugh. It never is, not from you, she retorted. Tell me again. I want to be sure.  


No, I don't love you. This was a marriage of necessity to ensure my survival. Why? Do you love me? he asked, raising an eyebrow.  


Have you asked me that before? Well, since the truth seems to have no impact on you, I guess I can say that no, I don't love you, she said, echoing him. Not yet. But what scares me is that I could, but not in a way I can even begin to fathom. I've loved before, Vegeta, and this is different...  


What we share transcends something as inconstant as love, he replied sharply. That is all you need to know.  


How can I trust you? she asked, her eyes searching his face.  


He sighed. I am not going to say that trust will never be an issue with us. But, as I've told yo before, a Saiyan cannot lie to someone during telepathy. What would you have me tell you that you would need such assurances? he responded coolly.  


The skin around her eyes tightened and she pressed her lips more closely together in the moments before she spoke. You married me for whatever reason, but it wasn't love. I can accept that, since I'm sort of guilty of that too. But... she said, looking uneasily at the sheets and drawing circles with her index finger.  


he prompted impatiently.  


I couldn't stand the thought of living a life without you in it, for whatever reason, she said haltingly, her eyes looking everywhere but his face and her voice pitched so low he had to strain to hear it. And what I want to know is this: did you want me, on some sort of level?  


He waited until her eyes finally wandered up to his. _Yes,_ was all he replied, the words echoing in her skull, and he moved forward, clasping his hands to her lithe waist. _Yes.  
_

* * *

_  
_It had been a miraculous week, she decided as she watched Capsule Corporation grow larger within her sights. His arms held her to him protectively, and she found that she had come to trust him just enough to be sure that he wouldn't drop her from such a height. Promise me you'll take me flying whenever you can, she whispered into his ear.  


A small smile curled the corner of his mouth. We'll see, he growled, adjusting their position so they would land softly on the grass.  


Bulma glanced around quickly as her feet touched the ground, and when she saw no one else around she quickly kissed him. This will be interesting, at the very least, she said, releasing him and standing a pace or two away.  


His tail came up and gently brushed her jawline. he replied. Will you be coming to Arlia with us immediately?  


Her brow furrowed as she heard doors being thrown open in the building behind her. Her parents would be descending upon them in minutes. I don't know... she said, looking over her shoulder, not surprised to see her family haflway across the lawn.  


If you don't you'd have to make the entire trip in a pod, and I would think it would be difficult for someone unaccustomed to space travel, he said coolly, standing even farther away from her and casting a wary eye on the people flocking toward them. Zarbon pulled ahead of the pack and was flying a few inches above the ground to further increase his speed.  


The flagship would be more comfortable, she murmured. When will you go?  


He glanced at Zarbon closing the distance. We will go tomorrow morning. We can wait for you in outer space for two days. I will send for you at that time, he replied, and began to step around her to intercept his aide.  


Wait- won't I see you tonight? she asked, scowling.  


He glanced back at her. I suppose, wife, he said with a mocking snort, and turned his attention away from her, but she could feel a light touch at her mind, almost like the breeze from a blown kiss.  


Zarbon immediately herded Vegeta away from the Briefs and stared him down. Well, did you have a nice time? he asked coldly.  


Vegeta allowed himself an evil grin. Actually, I almost enjoyed myself, he replied.  


Zarbon shook his head. That was Vegeta-ese for he had a mind-blowing wonderful experience. So, everything worked out all right in the marriage bed? he pressed, golden eyes gaging Vegeta's reactions.  


Vegeta snorted. And then some, he said imperiously. I found that I am not without...talents...as is to be expected of a Saiyan prince.  


Yes, yes. Are you satisfied now? Do we finally get to leave? Zarbon asked, unable to resist letting the eagerness slip into his voice.  


We leave tomorrow, but we're giving the Empress two days to say goodbye to her planet. We will wait for her in space, Vegeta said, starting to walk off towards the house.  


Zarbon breathed a sigh of relief. Well, that's a start. And someday I might even demand the truth from you, he grumbled.  


Vegeta spun and glared at him. What do you mean by that? he demanded.  


Zarbon crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. I mean someday I'm going to know what's really going on with you and Bulma. Why you had to marry her, I mean. And those hairline scars on your wrists. Don't think I didn't notice them. Among other things.  


None of that is your business, Vegeta snarled.  


Zarbon shrugged. My business is making sure you don't screw up this empire and therefore our chances of survival. If the task is even possible after all your hijinks with the natives, he said calmly.  


You're one to talk about hijinks with thte natives, Vegeta growled, staring at the building they were nearing.  


Zarbon didn't even bat an eyelash at the comment. Mine were temporary and harmless. Do you realize what might happen once we get back to space?  


That's why my wife and I shall be wed again there, Vegeta replied impatiently and opened the door.  


Oh dear god, Zarbon groaned. That's going to take forever.  


No, it isn't, Vegeta snapped back. We'll only do it on Arlia and have delegations from each of the planets in the Empre attend. Most planets will be won over by the fact they have an empress.  


There is no way I can stop you short of killing you, is there? Zarbon sighed, his shoulders drooping a little.  


Vegeta replied with a sneer. And even that is something I can do myself.  


* * *

Not fair, she mumbled as she felt him slide out of bed. Her eyes fluttered open to watch as he walked around the room naked, picking up articles of clothing. She smiled as he bent over, thinking that she would never get over his astounding physique as long as she lived. Don't go. Not yet, she groaned, reaching out a hand.  


He stood and looked at her hand coldly. I have things to do. We're leaving in an hour, he replied.  


But you didn't even come in last night until I was already asleep, she pouted, fixing the full power of her blue eyes upon him.  


It's only two days, woman, he growled, and reached down to pick up a glove by her side of the bed. Her hand snapped out and clasped his tail gently. He froze in midmotion as she knelt on the bed, smiling devilishly as she took her other hand and placed it at the base of his tail, running her hand from his back to its tip. His body shuddered and he tilted his head back, his mouth open as his breathing grew heavier.  


She abruptly dropped the tail. You're right. Why bother with this now when I'll see you in two nights, she said nonchalantly, and spread herself out on the bedcovers.  


He turned around and blinked at her. Yes. Only two nights, he murmured, his eyes lapping up her bare body. He stood there for a few moments before dropping the clothes and pouncing on her with a growl, nipping playfully at her neck. She giggled and reached up for him, feeling that strange double clarity steal into her mind as it always did during their lovemaking. Her awareness extended to knowledge of his arousal as well as her own and she threw back her head as his lips attacked her throat. His head moved down to her breasts and he pinned her wrists down, making a little noise deep in his throat, and she thought that if this was his goodbye she couldn't wait to see his hello.  


* * *

Zarbon waited impatiently by the pods, tapping a foot as he watched Vegeta come out of the building. He waited as the Saiyan moved briskly across the lawn, the dark eyes refusing to look at anything but what was straight ahead. Vegeta moved to his pod immediately and started to climb in, but Zarbon stopped him by clearing his throat. You are fifteen minutes late, sire, he said acidly.  


Vegeta turned his head to look at Zarbon for a moment, but said nothing and continued to climb into his pod.  


Why are you late? Zarbon demanded sharply.  


Vegeta stopped his movement again, throwing Zarbon a glance over his shoulder, and Zarbon could see that his cheeks were flaming red. Oh, sweet gods, Zarbon sighed, shaking his head. You're impossible. Go ahead and get in, Radditz. We'll take off immediately.  


Yes, sir, Radditz said grudgingly.  


You, too, Zarbon said to Vegeta angrily.  


I'm in command of this mission, Vegeta protested.  


Zarbon scowled. Only when you're thinking with the head on your shoulders and not between your legs, he spat in response, and went over to his own pod, watching as Vegeta climbed in and the two Saiyans took off. He gave a short wave to Dr. and Mrs. Briefs, who had come to stand in the doorway of the house, then climbed into his pod himself, shut the door, and moved off toward outer space.  


* * *

Radditz blinked in surprise as he disembarked from his pod, surprised by the sheer grandeur of the docking bay. Everything was metal so shiny that he could see his reflection from across the room, and the place was lined with different spacecraft, although none as sleek as the pods they had just arrived in. So Bulma didn't come wave goodbye to you, he heard Zarbon say behind him as the tall man climbed out of his pod.  


was Vegeta's terse reply.  


How come? Zarbon pressed.  


She was bathing, Vegeta said, coming to stand in front of Radditz.  


Radditz felt his heart clench as he heard them discussing Bulma, but he realized there was nothing he could do. He understood that there was nothing Vegeta could have done differently either, but the unfairness of it all still rankled. What are your orders, sire? Radditz ventured, watching his Prince closely.  


Vegeta turned slightly, just enough for him to see Radditz out of the corner of his eye. That's right. You were on Earth this entire time, Vegeta replied. Zarbon, see to it that Radditz is announced to everyone. His orders should be taken as law after the word of Nappa, you, and myself, he decreed.  


And what do I tell them his title is? Zarbon asked, his politeness obviously a guise for sarcasm.  


I'll let everyone know when I think they're ready, Vegeta snapped.  


Zarbon moved up to stand alongside Radditz. He doesn't know yet, Zarbon confided to Radditz in a loud whisper.  


Shut up! Vegeta snarled. You have grown too comfortable during your Earth stay, Zarbon. Remember your place when we are in my empire.  


Zarbon narrowed his eyes. Yes, Vegeta, he said coolly.  


Vegeta turned all the way around and stared at both of them. His scowl deepend, but after a few moments he merely grunted and turned away. I'll meet you two on the bridge. When you arrive, Zarbon, have me patched through immediately to Arlia.  


As you wish, Zarbon said with a little bow, poking Radditz in the ribs. Radditz blinked and bowed as well.  


Vegeta nodded imperiously and moved away. Well, at least now he's out of our hair, Zarbon said with a sigh.  


Radditz scowled. You should show more respect for the Prince, he said, irritated.  


Zarbon's eyebrows shot up. You're still going on about that after everything he's done to you?  


Radditz clenched his jaw and spoke through his teeth. The Prince did what he had to. It's partially my fault.  


Zarbon shook his head. Well, you're being more mature about this than I anticipated. I applaud you. I was afraid you'd hate him forever.  


I will, Radditz replied. But I know my place and my duty. You'd do well to remember yours. With that he began to walk off in the direction Vegeta had gone.  


Zarbon put a hand to his forehead. I'm surrounded by Saiyans, he whispered to himself, nodding acknowledgement at a passing technician. I am in hell.  


* * *

So what did you two do for your honeymoon? Mrs. Briefs asked as she watched Bulma pick through the refridgerator.  


Bulma blushed. Nothing much. Just took a capsule house up into the mountains. He fished a little and I caught some rays.  


Mrs. Briefs giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Just had lots of sex, eh? she chortled.  


Bulma's blush spread to her collarbones and forehead. she admonished.  


Mrs. Briefs cleared her throat. Well, it's the truth, isn't it? The urgent way that poor Vegeta whisked you away you'd think he'd never done it before.  


Bulma growled, he hadn't.  


Mrs. Briefs blinked. Oh, I see. He got better, then as the week wore on?  


Bulma shut the refridgerator door. I really don't want to be talking to you about this, she grumbled, glaring at her mother.  


Her mother's shoulders moved as if she were shaking off dust. Well, you can tell me the details of your honeymoon or I can tell you about your father and me, she cautioned.  


Bulma shuddered. Fine, fine. He did get better, as a matter of fact. If you're going to be so damn blunt I will too. He's spectacular, Mom. I've never felt that way before. It was like he was in my head, knowing exactly how much I wanted or could take. I couldn't get enough of him- he's so muscular and pretty flexible. There, are you happy?  


Mrs. Briefs said, reaching over and picking up a rag off the counter, wiping crumbs into her palm. I just was wondering if that was the reason you married him. That's why I pressed you about it.  


Bulma's eyes widened. What? What are you talking about? I'm about to go off into space with my new husband and this is what you ask me?  


Well, it's just that you really seemed to hate him and then all of a sudden you're getting married. I couldn't figure out why you chose him over poor Radditz, so I just supposed that you two had been sleeping together for a while, Mrs. Briefs said nonchalantly.  


Bulma said, exasperated. What do you think I am?  


I think you're a responsible young woman, dear, her mother replied gently. I just thought that Vegeta must have been something else in the sack because you spent years sleeping with Yamcha and never even thought about marrying him.  


Bulma stood, hands at her sides, and stared openmouthed at her mother.  


Don't look at me like that, Mrs. Briefs said. I'm entitled to think what I like.  


I just can't believe that you think I'd marry someone just for sex! Bulma croaked, her fists starting to shake.  


Mrs. Briefs shrugged. Not just sex, dear. You get a free space cruise out of it as well. I know you've always wanted to explore outer space, and that young man has an entire empire. Come to think of it, you did always want to be a princes...  


No, no, no! Bulma protested. That's not it at all!  


Mrs. Briefs turned to her daughter, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Bulma a level stare. Then why did you marry Vegeta, Bulma? she asked gently. Do you love him?  


Bulma blinked, silent. I don't know, Mom. We fight all the time and generally abuse one another. But something deep inside tells me that he's exactly what I need, and I have to listen to that, she replied softly.  


Mrs. Briefs sighed. I just want you to be happy, darling, she said, walking over to her daughter and putting an arm around Bulma's shoulders. You'll be with him in a few days, speeding through the stars. Until then let's just spend all the quality time together that we can, okay?  


I'm really going to miss you, Mom, Bulma whispered, and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. 


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The stars blossomed in front of her as they broke through the atmosphere, sparkling with a brilliance she had never before experienced. She hadn't known just how much the atmosphere had interfered with their crystalline light, and she hazarded a glance at Zarbon. The tall man simply stood with his arms crossed over his chest and looked through the window, his face expressionless and his eyes calm. She bit her lip and quickly looked around the little shuttle before letting her eyes settle on the control panel. The little ship was automatically piloted, and as such she and Zarbon were the only living things on the vessel. It was all very fascinating to her, but she glanced at her watch nonetheless. Zarbon had mentioned it would only take about fifteen minutes to reach where the flagship was, and she only had a few of those minutes left to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know why she was nervous. The thought crossed her mind that perhaps it was because she was starting her debut as an empress, but the idea rang false and she scowled. Then she realized that she wasn't nervous about seeing anyone but Vegeta. Would he still want her? Would he somehow have mysteriously changed his mind? Why should that bother her? She shook her head slightly to drive away the negative thoughts, but another look at Zarbon reminded her that he hadn't been exactly encouraging. First of all, when he had landed on her lawn he had merely made a little bow and gestured her inside the pod, watching with detached expression as she put all the capsules that held her belongings into a little case and gave her family one last hug. Where's Vegeta? she had asked Zarbon.  


The tall man had shrugged. He said he had more important things to do. Shall we? was all he had replied, and she had entered the shuttle feeling very afraid and alone.  


She still felt afraid and alone, the nervousness in her abdomen growing more intense with every single moment. If Vegeta hadn't thought her an important enough reason to make the short trip to Earth to pick her up than why would he even be there to greet her? Why did you come? she asked Zarbon, the first thing she had said to him after entering the shuttle.  


I was ordered to, he said curtly, never taking his eyes off of the stars outside.  


But why you? she pressed. I would think Vegeta needed you for more important things.  


I don't know, he said, his voice cold. I personally think this is a bad idea.  


Bulma scowled. What? How come? I know you don't like me, but come on...  


He looked at her then, a fine green eyebrow raised. I wouldn't be so petty. It's not a matter of whether or not I like you. I think Vegeta has made a dire mistake, and that's all.  


You're still not helping me out here. I guess Vegeta's the only one that gets answers from you because he's the sole individual capable of beating it out of you, eh? she said acidly.  


A small smile flickered across his face. You two really are perfect for each other, he said dryly.  


Then why is this such a bad idea? she demanded, clasping her hands together tightly.  


Vegeta is bringing you, his wife of a mere week, to an empire about to embark on an intergalactic war campaign. He's putting you in severe danger and providing a weak spot for himself. It's elementary, Zarbon said nonchalantly.  


Bulma felt something quiver inside of her.   


Yes. Your little foray into space exploration could be cut short at any time by either your own accidental demise or the murder of Vegeta. This danger is very real and very close I'm sure of it, and he's thoughtlessly putting you right in the middle of it, he said calmly.  


She could think of nothing to say, still dumbstruck as the shuttle quaked as it was pulled into the flagship. Metal flashed by her and she realized they were on a track, being tugged into the hangar. The mechanics of it interested her vaguely, but she was too worked up and afraid to really appreciate them at the moment, and suddenly the shuttle came to a stop. Zarbon walked over to the door in the side of the craft and opened it with a press of a button. He gazed outside and turned to her once last time before exiting.  


Here's to wedded bliss, he said, and walked down the steps. All welcome your Empress, Bulma Briefs of planet Earth! she heard him announce loudly, and suddenly there was thunderous clapping. She walked to the door and let Zarbon help her down the steps, roughly shoving down any feelings of doubt or insecurity away from her consciousness. Her face set itself in a mask of gentle composure and was able to hide her awe as she saw that a red carpet had been laid out for her. At the end of the carpet stood Vegeta, regal in his ceremonial armor, the heavy red cape spread out behind him. His dark eyes shone and his mouth curved in a satisfied smile, and it was all she could do not to run down the carpet and throw her arms around his neck.  


Welcome your Empress, Vegeta ordered in a clear voice, and the assembled troops yelled their enthusiasm.  


I thank you all, Bulma said with a little curtsy and began to walk towards Vegeta. She extended her hand and he looked at it for several moments before finally taking it and putting it on his arm. Did you miss me? she whispered.  


He didn't turn his head to look at her. How could I possibly miss such an ill-mannered, ignorant harpy? he murmured, his lips barely moving. He escorted her through the rounded corridors until they reached the bridge. This is where your tour shall begin, he said, glancing around. Your guide will make sure you're well acquainted with the premises.  


Bulma turned, curious, and saw Radditz standing there. She hadn't seen him in his armor since he had first landed, and even then it had been chipped and all but destroyed, merely hanging on his body by strands. Now he stood before her, the hard angles of his face accentuated by the unnaturally bright light on the bridge, looking every bit the hardened warrior. He looked stunning and dangerous in his armor, the Vejiitasei crest upon his breast, and looked down his nose at her as he stood at attention. I am at your service, your majesty, he said stiffly, saluting her.  


she breathed, refraining from putting a hand to her collarbones in amazement.  


Vegeta scowled and tugged her over to a different console. She felt his forearm flex beneath her fingers and then he was inside her mind, his presence warm as always. _Look outside,_ he said into her thoughts.  


she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She was barely able to keep them from falling. He was being so cold to her, and although she had halfway expected it she was still hurt.  


_What do you see?  
_

she breathed. Too many to count.  


_They are all yours. Look upon your domain,_ he said sternly.  


She looked at him, eyes guarded, and slowly removed herself from his arm. I understand how things are, Vegeta, she said coldly. Radditz, I'm ready for my tour.  


Radditz blushed. Yes, my Lady, he murmured, and held out his arm for her to take. Vegeta stiffened imperceptibly as Bulma beamed up at the larger Saiyan, the two of them smiling as they walked off the bridge.  


Zarbon was at Vegeta's side immediately. Orders, sire? he asked briskly.  


Vegeta blinked. Set course for Arlia at once. Let us make haste, he said loudly, and technicians immediately sprung into action, tapping away at their consoles.  


Zarbon sidled up closer to Vegeta. You're proud of her, aren't you? he whispered.  


Vegeta's cheeks stained pink. Shut up, he growled quietly.  


Zarbon smiled slightly. She's the perfect lady and she's shown great composure. If you were my lifemate I would have slapped you silly for being so callous.  


Vegeta's scowl deepened. And what would you know about lifemates? he snapped. Zarbon's eyes widened and he stood straighter, a strange, pained expression flashing across his face for just an instant before he turned on his heel and left the room. Vegeta sighed and stood next to his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and regarding the depths of his space.  


* * *

  
He pushed in the code and the door slid open with a swishing sound, revealing a light on deep in the chambers. The portal shut behind him as he stepped through it, training his ears to alert him at the slightest suggestion of noise. His boots clicked softly against the floor as he made his way to his bed chamber, unfastening his cape and draping it over a forearm. He entered the chamber and stood there, gloved fist clenched and confronted with a wrathful Bulma, standing near the bed in the same gown she had stepped off the shuttle in. Ignoring her he went to his closet and inserted his cape, straightening its heavy folds with his fingers before finishing the procedure.  


What in the hell happened today, Vegeta? she snapped, hands on her hips.  


I don't know what you're talking about, he replied tonelessly, removing his glove and not looking at her.  


The hell you don't! Do you take me for some sort of idiot? she said sharply, blue eyes glaring at him.  


He snorted. You're an Earthling. How could you be anything but an idiot? he replied dryly.  


She bared her teeth. You asshole! You're supposed to be my husband, dammit!  


You forget that this wasn't my choice, he said sternly, removing the other glove and shaking it out.  


Her face tightened. You couldn't even come planetside to get me, and then you make poor Radditz give me a tour? she shouted, shaking a fist.  


Vegeta's nostrils flared. I was busy. More important things came up, he said angrily.  


What's more important than your wife? she snarled, scowling.  


My empire. There are many things more important than you. You were just incidental, he said, narrowing his eyes.  


Her gaze flashed dangerously. Screw your damn empire. You didn't seem to have a problem with me when you raised my legs over your shoulders! she spat, her knuckles white.  


His cheeks reddened. That has nothing to do with this. Now shut up. I didn't have the luxury of going on a pleasure-walk today, he said sharply.  


She growled and picked something off of side table, hurtling it at his head. He dodged to the side easily and watched with amusement as she swore heartily. You shut up! she screamed, picking up something else and throwing it.  


No, you be quiet! he screamed back, dropping his gloves on the floor.  


She shouted wordlessly and threw as many things as she could get her hands on. The flying objects were simple for him to avoid, but the comments were more difficult to ignore. Take me back home, she sobbed, and he stared at her in shock just long enough for her to pitch one last thing at his skull. He wasn't paying attention and the heavy metal object ricocheted off his skull, nearly knocking him over. He staggered back and blinked as blood flowed into the corner of his eye.  


he muttered, placing his fingertips to the gash and scowling.  


Oh, I'm sorry! she said, putting a hand to her mouth. You were supposed to dodge!  


He snarled at her. Why don't you save me the trouble by not throwing things at me? he snapped.  


Because it's the only way I can work out my frustration with you! she cried in response, clutching at herself.  


Frustration with what? he said, annoyed. What could you possibly be left to desire?  


She shook her head and tears began to roll down her face. Don't you get it, Vegeta? she asked haltingly. I'm leaving everything I've ever known and loved for someone who doesn't even like me. I'm surrounded by aliens and I don't know how to win them over of if I even can, and then my husband ignores me and belittles me all the time. What else can I do?  


I don't know and I don't care, he said angrily, looking away from her with a sour expression.  


Then why did you ask me to marry you? she asked, voice cracking.  


Because I had to. I've told you this a million times, woman, he replied sharply, then turned to watch as the tears wound over her flushed cheeks. You, however, didn't have to marry me.  


Her eyes went wide, the lashes sticking together with her tears, and blinked at him. You're right, I didn't, she mumbled in return.  


He glared his challenge at her. Then why did you?  


A million things broke apart in her eyes all at once, and he felt her emotions crack and scatter into the air. There was so much going on inside her mind that he had no idea how to keep track of it all. I'm going to take a bath. Maybe I can wash your cruelty off as well, she snapped, and went off into the bathroom, sliding the door shut as hard as she could.  


He was staring at the closed bathroom door when he heard a light rapping. What is it? he bellowed, marching to the door and throwing it open. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Zarbon standing there.  


Is everything all right? Zarbon asked smoothly, his expression carefully neutral. I heard a commotion. His golden eyes flickered past Vegeta to take in the fragments of objects on the floor. I see that some of your things have met their end, he said dryly. Is there anything I can do?  


Vegeta growled and barred the way. She's impossible, was all he would say.  


What did you do now? Zarbon asked with a sigh.  


Nothing. She's being irrational, Vegeta replied curtly, folding his arms across his chest.  


About what? Zarbon probed, his cold eyes never even blinking as they studied Vegeta.  


She was throwing a fit over how she thought I ignored her today. As if something like that actually mattered, Vegeta said with a snort.  


Zarbon scowled. It probably does, in her mind at least, he said calmly.  


So what? Vegeta challenged.  


So you're the one lifemated to her. Unless you want to be estranged from her for the rest of your lives I suggest you do something about it, Zarbon said, voice even.  


Like what? Vegeta growled. She's got all sorts of silly human sentiments.  


Any species likes to have their mates pay attention to them. I imagine all she wants is for you to spend time with her. After all, she can't be after you for your looks, monkey-boy, Zarbon said, eyes briefly flickering with humor.  


Vegeta bared his teeth. You're just as useless as she is, he snarled.  


And yet you keep us both around, Zarbon mused lightly, then turned and walked down the hallway with a little waving gesture. I'll see you in eight hours.  


Don't hold your breath, Vegeta grumbled, and shut the door. He turned to the bathroom with a sigh, then went over to the bed instead and removed all his clothing, folding it neatly on the coverlet. Standing naked in the center of the room he surveyed the surroundings, glad for once to have a little more room than the standard warrior's bunk. There certainly were benefits to being the Emperor, he decided, walking over to the bathroom door and opening it smoothly before stepping inside.  


The room was semi-filled with steam, the whitish vapor rising like tendrils of a fragile plant and coiling around him. He blinked and was able to make out her form mostly submerged in the tub. The bathtub was a luxury almost unheard of in space, since it took up extra water and unnecessary space, but here he had the rare item, and an even rarer specimen inside of it. She had a leg propped up out of the water on the lip of the tub and was scraping at it with some sort of device, swearing as blood blossomed on her white, smooth skin. Good gods, what are you doing? he demanded.  


She blinked up at him, her face surprised in the split second before it fell into a scowl. I'm shaving. What in the hell do you want? she demanded.  


He came over to the side of the tub. That's a razor? he said doubtfully. Why, that is the least sophisticated and ineffective instrument I have ever seen you use.  


Why don't you just go back out there and mind your own business? she snarled, but he watched her eyes flicker up and down his body.  


He turned and slid open a compartment, bringing out a little folding blade. Without warning her he stepped into the water, sinking down between her legs and firmly grasping an ankle in his hand. I'll show you how to do this, he grumbled, flicking the blade open with a motion of his wrist.  


Hey, that looks sharp, she said nervously. Get your hands off of me.  


Don't you trust me? he asked, turning his head to look at her over his shoulder. Shadows wavered in her eyes for a moment, and then she shook her head.  


No, I don't, she said calmly. Now remove your hands and leave me alone.  


Don't you want to trust me? he said, this time more softly.  


It's not a matter of wanting to, she began, but he reached back and placed a finger on her lips.  


Just let me do it, woman. I won't hurt you, he said smoothly.  


Not this time, at least, she grumbled, but sighed as her shoulders slumped. But okay. Give it a shot.  


Vegeta snorted, but held her slender ankle in his hand and slowly worked the sharp blade across her skin. He could feel her firm thighs tremble and stiffen on either side of his bare waist, belying her nervousness. You need to hold still, he admonished. You don't want to make me use this on you, do you?  


To his surprise she laughed, albeit uncomfortably. You'd never use some sort of object to kill me, she said. He paused until she fell silent, then resumed carefully clearing the hair from her legs. In his mind's eye he could see her studying every little muscle in his broad back, and he was glad that she didn't have a view of his face as he smiled smugly. He was aware of her appreciation of his finely-tuned body and for some reason it made an odd, warm little ball in the pit of his stomach. He banished the thoughts from his mind and concentrated on the task at hand, his fingers gently but firmly gripping her warm, slippery skin. It was difficult to keep her thoughts out of his head. He found he was privy to every single musing or conclusion, including emotions. It was frustrating; had she been a Saiyan she would have been able to block him out and they would be at peace, but as it stood he could pluck anything and everything out of her mind and she hadn't the faintest on how to access his. He switched to her other leg but found it already shaven, little flecks of blood standing out against her pale skin.  


You're very bad at this, he commented.  


I didn't ask for your opinion, she said testily.  


He snorted and turned around between her legs so that he faced her, taking his hands and placing them on her buttocks so that he could lift her onto his legs. Why do you do such a foolish thing, anyway? he asked, leveling an annoyed stare at her.  


She scowled back. Easy for you to say, man of little body hair, she grumbled. But to tell you the truth I don't really know. Men on Earth approve of it, I guess, and it's just something I've always done.  


You felt the need to try and attract Earth men? he asked with a raised eyebrow, leaning away from her so that his back rested against the wall of the tub.  


I suppose I did, on some level. It's what women there are trained to do, whether they realize it or not, she mused, leaning against her side of the tub, the water tinkling as she sent ripples across its surface.  


Well, I'm not an Earthling. You should set aside the foolish ritual, he said with a disdainful snort, turning up his nose as he rested his elbow against the edge of the tub and waggled his fingers in the water.  


she conceded, her gaze tangible to him as her eyes moved over his broad, rippling chest. You don't care?  


I told you I didn't care, he said with a curl of his lip. Woman, you could be as hairy as a Bedark and I would still wa... He bit the sentence off abruptly and looked away from her, staring at the floor outside the tub.  


she asked sweetly, turning the full force of her startlingly blue eyes on him.  


And you would still be the most horrific-looking thing in the universe, he growled, scowling at her.  


To his surprise she blushed and laughed, sending water to make its music once again as she leaned toward him. Her dripping fingers reached up and traced his jaw as his black eyes stared at her unblinkingly. The slippery skin of her rear slid up his legs until she was nearly in his lap, her eyelids lowering a little. she whispered, her lips brushing his cheek as she brought a hand up to rest on his chest.  


he murmured back, turning his head towards her mouth.  


she breathed again, her lips timidly running over the line of his cheekbone and jaw. Their soft sweetness worked their way down his throat to gently kiss the large muscle at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. His hands seemed to come up of their own volition as they wetly smoothed the hair off of her face. She leaned into his touch and, to his surprise, pressed forward, her lips barely brushing his. It was not even a kiss. He rubbed his nose against hers, his mouth gingerly seeking hers along her damp skin. A little sigh escaped her and she very gently pressed her lips to his, teasing just a little. A sound left his throat as well as he closed his eyes, letting a hand trace the strong tendon in her neck, feeling her thrills as water dripped from his fingers and rolled down her soft skin. He leaned in and took her mouth with his, the motion filled not with lust or passion but something gentle and of innocent intent. Pressing against her more firmly, he was aware of something bloom and wind around her soul, joy and surprise racing through her along with a strange sense of fulfillment.  


What, Bulma? he asked her again, pulling away and looking at her from under half-closed lids.  


I want you forever, she said, her brow wrinkling and biting her lower lip. Whatever else happens that will always be true. With that plump tears began to roll down her cheeks.  


Eh? What's this? he queried, surprised. Why are you crying?  


She shook her head, wet strands of her hair sticking to her damp cheeks, then threw her arms around his neck and pressed her slick, bare body against his. Her mouth sought his and she kissed him deeply. He wondered dimly where the razor had gotten to and if they would encounter it, but the thought was burned from his mind as he felt her strong legs wrap around him under the water. She laughed softly and he sighed as she fixed her eyes upon him. This is what I've always wanted, she said quietly, then made sure that nothing else would be said for quite some time.


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

The intervening weeks had passed by somewhat peacefully. Zarbon pinched his fingers to the bridge of his nose and bowed his head a little, closing his eyes as he stood in front of the window. Arlia loomed in the distance, the tawny surface of the planet looking even more dry and cracked from space. He sighed and opened his eyes, focusing on his reflection in the glass, and quickly tucked stray hairs into place. Are you ready? a low voice asked from behind him, and his eyes snapped to the person reflected over his shoulder.  


As ever, my lord, Zarbon said, and turned to look at the dark eyes coldly. Yes, the weeks had passed by as peacefully as could be expected. Vegeta was only extremely irritating when he knocked on the door of Zarbon's chambers in the middle of the night, wanting to train. The bed chamber and the training rooms were the only places that the prince seemed to want to inhabit, which had left Zarbon to do all the work of the Emperor. He sighed- he indulged Vegeta too much, just like he would have spoiled a little brother. Besides, Vegeta had been so deprived of real companionship his whole life, and it did him good to be with his new wife. Why, he could even remember what that felt like, even though it had been so long ago...he pushed the thought away and let the tiniest smile curl his lips. Are you ready, sire? he whispered.  


Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Does it matter? he replied with uncharacteristic bitterness, the heat gone from his voice momentarily. I was ready the moment I knew the truth of the destruction of my homeworld.  


Zarbon nodded and stared into Vegeta's face, the features etched with maturity. This Saiyan boy had become a man somewhere along the line. He knew he presumed much, but he reached out just the same and put his large hand on Vegeta's shoulder. I know. I believe in you and we will win this. I just want to make sure you remember that you're not alone. Bulma and I both care for you, and it has nothing to do with the fact that you're an emperor.  


Vegeta merely stared back at him with expressionless black eyes, his body suddenly still beneath Zarbon's touch.  


Zarbon smiled uneasily, unsure of what Vegeta's reaction meant. Good. Well, then, your majesty, shall we go to your chambers and outfit you for arrival?  


A small smile of Vegeta's flickered briefly over his sharp features. If we must. I detest the ceremonial armor, he growled.  


Zarbon exaggerated his sigh and rolled his eyes. Heh. As if that wife of yours ever lets you wear anything for more than a few moments, he said dryly.  


Vegeta actually chuckled. That obvious, eh? he murmured.  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow and took up his position behind Vegeta's shoulder. We'd better be moving along, sire, he prodded, following Vegeta as he sighed, shook his head, and moved off down the corridor towards his compartments.

* * *

Bulma positioned herself at Vegeta's side as everyone lined up for disembarking, the ship trembling slightly as hatches began to unseal. She glanced at her husband apprehensively, a little put off by his granite expression. It seemed to her as if he barely even blinked. If only she could feel so calm! She sighed and adjusted her gown, reaching up quickly to see if her earrings were in place.  


Stop your fidgeting, woman, Vegeta hissed through clenched teeth.  


She shot him an angry look, then softened as she took in the sight of him. He wore a black bodysuit and his armor was plated with gold over the stomach and epaulets, with the symbol of the House of Vejiitasei on his breast. The folds of his heavy cape fell nearly to the floor and she couldn't help notice how striking he looked. The uncertainty she felt over her own state of appearances suddenly bubbled to the surface and she scowled uneasily.  


Don't be foolish, he growled at her, his endlessly black eyes sliding over briefly to meet hers.   


I'm not, she protested, annoyed that he seemed to consistently pick the very thoughts right out of her head. Aren't you nervous in the least? And you already know that they'll listen to you! What if they don't like me? she whispered, leaning in towards him so no one would overhear.  


No, only an idiot would be nervous, he said, his scowl deepening almost imperceptibly. Oh, well, then of course you would be nervous.  


she gasped. How dare you!  


he interrupted sharply. Are you still nervous?  


No, I'm angry, she said, crossing her arms over her chest.  


Then it worked, he whispered, and slid his tail around her waist. She blushed and let her hand gently graze the brown fur, glancing at him briefly to see his reaction. He trembled slightly and the corner of his mouth turned up, but he continued to stare straight ahead.  


Get ready, Zarbon said from Vegeta's other shoulder. The hatch groaned as it opened itself, and suddenly daylight poured into the vessel. And go, Zarbon whispered, and Vegeta stepped out of his ship, his lady on his arm.  


Bulma's fingers tightened on Vegeta's gloved forearm, gritting her teeth as she plastered a grin on her face and blinked at the sudden light. All hail Emperor Vegeta! Zarbon bellowed, his clear voice carrying over the heads of the huge crowd assembled. All hail Emperor Vegeta and his new Empress!  


Shocked exclamations rippled through the crowd and Bulma felt all eyes on her, Vegeta suddenly being the only thing that was holding her upright as they descended the ramp. He steered her towards a red carpet laid out on the ground and as soon as his white-booted foot touched the planet's surface a huge, joyful cry erupted from everyone gathered. Bulma's eyes widened and she looked at Vegeta, her face pale.  


_What? Still upset?_ she heard him say into her head.  


If I think at you can you hear me? she whispered, her lips not moving.  


_Of course. Your tiny human mind has no telepathic defenses whatsoever.  
_

_Well, then,_ she thought back at him, hoping he truly could hear her. _It's just that I really hate bugs. You didn't tell me that we were coming to a planet populated by giant bugs.  
_

_And if I had would you still have come with me?_ he asked her.  


She turned and glanced at him, a genuine smile gracing her lips for a moment. _Of course._  


He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and gazed at her for several moments before a tiny chuckle escaped him. He closed his eyes and shook his head briefly to himself, then gestured with his nose to direct her attention to the end of the carpet. At the end of the carpet stood one of the largest men she had ever seen in her entire life, his mouth turned downwards at the corners underneath a thin moustache. His hard, dark eyes stared at her menacingly, his gaze moving over her until stopping abruptly at where Vegeta's tail was draped about her waist. Shock moved openly over his face, his meaty jaw working but producing no words. She felt Vegeta's body tighten and he patted her hand once. Vegeta said, almost spitting the words as they stopped in front of the large man. It has been quite a while.  


Yes, my lord, the large man replied with a deep bow. This is your Empress?  


Vegeta shot Bulma a detached look. Yes, this is my wife, Bulma.  


The bald man's forehead wrinkled as if in distress. W-wife? You married her?  


Of course, Vegeta replied. It was the only course open to me.  


Tell the whole universe, why don't you, Bulma growled, pinching Vegeta's arm as hard as she could.  


Vegeta showed no sign of feeling pain at her attack. I expect to hear your full report later on this evening, he said to Nappa. He turned to the large, purplish bug standing next to Nappa. Atlia, how does this day find you?  


The bug bowed, holding its sash in place with a segmented hand. It finds me well, sire. Empress, it is my profound pleasure to make your acquaintance. We knew when you would arrive, but we did not know you would be of such astounding beauty, the Arlian rasped.  


Bulma blushed. Perhaps the bugs wouldn't be so bad, after all. Why, thank you, Atlia, she murmured, mentally sticking her tongue out at Vegeta. I am pleased to meet you as well.  


And she is gracious of spirit in addition, the Arlian said with a nod of his head. She will make a fine empress.  


That is my desire, Vegeta said dryly, glancing at Bulma with an unreadable expression. I trust that you shall school her personally in the running of the Empire?  


Atlia's pupiless eyes stayed on Vegeta for long moments. Of course, sire, it would be my pleasure, he replied.  


Bulma's cheeks colored again. I think that you didn't an excellent job in your choice of top administrator, Vegeta, she said, nodding at Atlia.  


A small smile crept across Vegeta's face. In that, too, I had no other course available, he said coldly.  


Sire? Is there anything else? Zarbon interrupted, turning to glance at Radditz and Nappa, who were regarding one another, tails bristling.  


Vegeta followed Zarbon's gaze. I suppose not. We shall get right down to business. Atlia, have your lifemate show the Empress around the city. Since this will continue to be our primary base of operation she may as well be familiar with it, he ordered.  


Bulma's fingers clutched more vehemently at his gloved forearm. she hissed softly. You're leaving me already?  


Vegeta scowled at her, twisting his arm abruptly out of her grasp. I have better things to do than babysit you, woman, he snarled quietly back. Atlia, take her.  


Yes, sire, the Arlian said with a bow, gently taking Bulma by the arm and escorting her away. She turned her head for a moment, blue eyes brimming with tears for a second before her look changed from heartbroken to homicidal.  


You're in trouble later, Zarbon commented dryly to Vegeta.  


What could she possibly to do me? he said with a snort.  


Zarbon smiled in spite of himself. It's not what she will do, it's what she won't do. Never underestimate the power of a woman, he said with a chuckle.  


Vegeta snarled and stalked away towards the palace.  


Nappa watched Zarbon and Vegeta pull ahead before turning to Radditz with accusing eyes. What happened during the past year? What is this insanity with the Earth female?  


Vegeta married her, Nappa. There's nothing more to know than that, Radditz replied, pinching his fingers to the bridge of his nose in an unconscious imitation of ChiChi.  


Is it true? Nappa demanded, grabbing Radditz by the edge of the armor.  


You have no right to demand that, Radditz growled.  


As your commander I have every right, Nappa snapped.  


Radditz brushed away the larger man's hand. In case you haven't noticed, things have changed. You know that we found Kakarott. He's only slightly less strong than the Prince himself. I'm his brother and we spent the majority of the past half year training. You may still be my commander, Nappa, but I am stronger than you are now and have nothing to fear.  


You should be afraid even if you are stronger, which I doubt. I'm an elite, Radditz. Even if we were on a level I still have decades of experience more than you. I'd watch your mouth- you know that we get stronger after serious injury, and there's no wound as serious as death. I'd say that I'm probably a lot stronger than you remember, soldier, Nappa hissed.  


Radditz shrugged. Well, neither of us are as strong as the Prince, and yet it is our duty to protect and serve him. You see to your job and I'll see to mine.  


Nappa narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. he grumbled. Now report to the throne chamber for your duty assignment.  


Radditz nodded once and began to move away when he stopped suddenly, his head slowly turning from side to side. Uh, Commander, he said, voice trailing off into the dusty wind.  


Nappa scowled and marched forward. He had forgotten that Radditz had never seen the capital before, let alone navigated it. Follow me, he ordered, and the two of them took flight.  


* * *

  
She stood on the balcony, her hands resting lightly on the stone rail as she looked out over the city. The remaining sunlight filtered through the thick clouds of the dusty atmosphere and stained everything red, making the pale stone of the surrounding buildings seem as if they were bleeding. The flesh underneath her eyes tightened and she realized she was pressing her lips together, knowing well the expression of dissatisfaction that must be on her face. She heard a door open and shut heavily in the chamber behind her, but she only glanced over her shoulder to see if she could actually peer into the darkened room behind the thick curtains. Nothing was visible and she turned her gaze back to the city, mentally replacing the arid, drab landscape with the water and vegetation of Earth. Why had he brought her to such a desolate place?  


Did Atlia give a good tour? a deep voice said behind her.  


Yes. He's very kind, she murmured tonelessly, not taking her eyes away from the city.  


A grunt was released and she felt rather than saw him stand beside her. He stood there, quietly breathing, for long moments before he finally turned to her, resting his backside against the railing. You know we shall have to be married again, he said quietly, fixing her with eyes as black and inescapable as tar. The whole Empire expects it.  


It was hard enough to marry you once, she said glumly, tearing her gaze from his. Don't you ever want to live anywhere that has different colors? she asked testily, gesturing out at the monochromatic city with a pale, slender hand.  


Vegeta shrugged. That is the only color I need, he said, his eyes focusing on the buildings, now stained an even deeper red by the light of the hidden sun.  


I don't like it here, she said softly, her chin falling to her chest.  


I didn't ask you to, he replied sharply, his scowl deepening. She shut her eyes tightly and he sighed. You've only been here a day, he said more patiently.  


I don't care. I want to go home. I want to be with people who care about me.  


Nonsense. You'll grow to like space once you stop acting like a spoiled child.  


Did I ask you to leave everything you knew and loved? she snapped, her eyes flashing as her head popped upright. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply but she cut him short. Oh, wait, you don't love anything or anyone and you think you already know everything!  


What's your problem, woman? he growled, staring at her.  


We just got here, Vegeta. We've been married only a few weeks, and yet the second we make planetfall you abandon me! I'm in a place I've never been with a species I don't know and you never stopped for a second to think about how I might need you or want you at a time like this!  


Now listen here, he began, rolling his hands into fists.  


Shut up! she shouted, bringing her hand down on the stone. There was an audible crack and she cried out, suddenly cradling her hand. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. I came here for you, Vegeta, she croaked, her chest starting to heave. I wanted to be with you, but how do I know that you feel the same? How do I know that you're worth everything I've given up to be with you?  


He stared at her for long moments, his eyes occasionally flickering to where she clutched her wounded hand. Suddenly he stepped nearer and took her hand with surprising gentleness, probing it lightly with his thumbs and fingers. Nothing's broken, he said, voice soft but still gruff. You're lucky.  


she said with a sniffle, starting to shake her head and pull away.  


He tightened his grip, his other hand rising to her cheek and holding her head in position so that she was forced to look at him. You listen to me, Bulma, he said. How do you know that I haven't thought the same thing? How do I know you are worth what I have given up?  


She was crying in earnest. What have you given up, Vegeta? she sobbed. What could that cold heart of yours possibly want?  


I gave up Saiyan dignity for you, woman, he said brusquely. I gave up the unconditional loyalty of one of the only soldiers left of my race. I gave up a long and productive reign. I gave up much.  


Her mouth opened in protest but brushed against fabric instead of air. She realized with surprise that he had pulled her to him and now held her, a hand moving up and down her back. It was almost reassuring. So much has happened, she said with a little hiccup.  


She felt his chest vibrate as his laugh rumbled deep inside of him. Yes, much has happened, he agreed, and held her away from him. He closed his eyes and leaned in towards her, taking her mouth in a kiss. I know how to stop that hand from hurting, he whispered into her ear, his tongue following his words in lapping at her earlobe.  


She nodded and sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into him.

* * *

  
A cry escaped her throat and her body shook with a great spasm before she collapsed forward onto his bare chest, her eyes closed as she struggled for air against his sweaty neck. She could feel the hammering of his heart beneath her palms, his breath ragged in his throat as his thick arms curled around her and pressed her body closer to his. She lay there for a while on his chest until her panting subsided, her muscles feeling loose and comfortable as weak sunlight began to filter through the heavy gauze curtains of the spacious room. With a sigh pushed herself upright, still straddling him, and looked down at his body, perfect and sculpted beneath her. He let his hands fall to the mattress at his sides and his black eyes slowly opened to look at her. A smile broke across her face like the sunrise. Good morning, my beautiful prince, she said gaily, running her fingertips across his taut pectorals.  


he replied, closing his eyes again and arching his spine in response to her touch. Her smile took on a wicked cast and she let her hands explore his chest, toying with his skin. He reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling it behind her back and pinning it there. She giggled and pretended to struggle while he caught her other arm and placed it with the other one. Without opening his eyes he sat up and buried his head in her chest and she gasped as he began to move beneath her once more. She closed her eyes again and reveled in the warm feeling of his mouth across her skin, her desire beginning to build up again as he picked up his pace, when suddenly a knock sounded at the door. She yanked her hands out of his loose grip and stared in horror as the door began to swing inward. Vegeta merely laughed and planted his hands on her hips, holding her to him as he continued his movements.  


she hissed angrily, trying to pull herself off of him and watch the door at the same time.  


He met her anger with a sneer. What? Do you have something to hide? he snickered.  


A flush stained her cheeks and neck, spreading all the way down her chest. It's inappropriate! she protested.  


A cruel smile wound across his face. I am the Emperor. I deem what is or isn't appropriate, he said calmly, picking up his pace.  


She gasped in spite of herself, curling her body towards him and setting her forehead on his shoulder. Please, be reasonable, she pleaded weakly, finding it more and more difficult to keep her concentration.  


Is this a bad time? she heard Zarbon's voice say from the doorway. She glanced over and saw that although he had unlatched the door he hadn't opened it all the way, still granting them visual, if not audio, privacy.  


Vegeta leaned back a little, the smile still on his lips as he glanced at the door. Only if you don't want to watch, he called back. Bulma scowled angrily and ground her hips against his, a triumphant little grin spreading across her face as he took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes momentarily.  


I'll wait here, then. Take your time, Zarbon replied from the other side of the heavy door. I just wanted to remind you that you don't have time to lay abed for so long.  


Vegeta gasped again as Bulma twisted on top of him. A few more minutes, he told Zarbon, voice hoarse. He shuddered beneath her and flopped back on the cushions, her eyes fixed on him in fascination as his muscles contracted and relaxed with his spasms.  


Aw, you beat me, she pouted, putting her hands on his rippling stomach. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he twisted, suddenly pressing her back into the mattress and redoubling his efforts.  


Come back in fifteen minutes, Vegeta commanded Zarbon roughly, and Bulma was only dimly aware of Zarbon's annoyed muttering as the door slid shut.  


* * *

  
You don't have time for that sort of thing, Zarbon said with a scowl after Bulma ducked into the bathchamber.  


Vegeta finished tugging on his pants and turned to fix a dark glare on his aide. That's none of your business, he said sternly.  


Zarbon sighed and shook his head. For the millionth time it is, Vegeta. You need to be reestablishing ties with your own empire now, not playing around. Did you not hire me to help you run this operation smoothly?  


I hired you to take you away from Freeza, Vegeta spat, reaching down and picking his shirt up off of the floor. I want everything that is important to Freeza.  


I'm afraid you overestimated my worth, Zarbon said. I think we both have.  


Vegeta's scowl deepened as he turned his shirt right side out. It doesn't matter, he said with a grunt.  


Zarbon rubbed his temples. Listen, Vegeta. You want me to train you and I'm doing the best I can. You've been making great leaps and bounds in your fighting, but you still need practice if you're going to fight on my level. You won't be able to overpower Freeza with sheer brute force. Well, fighting his empire with yours is pretty much the same situation. I can train you to run your empire, but you have to accept my teachings in that arena as well. Now do you understand why you can't just sit around and play with your wife?  


Vegeta turned on Zarbon in fury, his black eyes narrowed dangerously. It is not mere he hissed.  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow, his golden gaze glittering. No? Well, someday you're actually going to have to talk to her. A marriage isn't only about copulation, you know.  


Vegeta curled his lip. Oh? And what makes you such an expert?  


Zarbon's face went completely cold, all emotion leaving his flesh. You don't know very much about my past, Vegeta. I've been around a lot longer than you have. You have the right to ask that question when you give me the answer to what those hairline scars are from, he said, pointing a finger at the tiny lines above Vegeta's collarbones.  


Vegeta's eyes widened and his jaw went slack. he whispered. How did you know about those?  


It was Zarbon's turn to narrow his eyes. I noticed them. Bulma's bound to notice them too, soon if she hasn't already. They're all over you; on your wrists, in the curve of your elbows, above your navel, down your spine, even on the backs of your hands. Is that why you always wear gloves?  
I wear gloves to protect my royal flesh from contact with offal like you, Vegeta growled.  


Zarbon tilted his head, brushing some stray strands of hair out of his eyes. I suppose that could be true. You wore them even as a little boy. But I know for a fact you didn't have all those tiny scars when you joined Freeza. Am I wrong, Vegeta? Am I mistaken?  


Silence filled the room, Vegeta's coal black eyes meeting Zarbon's golden gaze. They stood for a long time like that, the sparks passing between them almost visible, before Vegeta finally glanced away. Zarbon nodded once. Bulma, could you come out here please? he asked gently.  


There was a rustling sound and Bulma appeared, wrapped in an oversized, gauzy Arlian robe. Her blue eyes darted between the two men apprehensively.   


Say good bye to your husband for the day. I fear I must steal him from you, Zarbon said, genuinely apologetic.  


She sighed, her cheeks stained red and obviously still embarrassed about earlier. No, I understand, Zarbon. Make sure he does what he needs to do.  


Zarbon looked at her for some time, noticing the fine lines that were beginning to appear on her face as a result of life with Vegeta. It wouldn't surprise him if she started getting gray hairs soon. For a split second he longed to reach out to her and give her a reassuring pat, to tell her that he understood what she was going through, to tell her that she wasn't alone, but instead he just looked impatiently at Vegeta.  


Vegeta shot her one cold look before turning his back on her, sliding his shirt on and picking up his armor. Let us do what is necessary, Zarbon, he said curtly and left the room.  


Zarbon watched as Bulma's eyes became moist and then hardened. Poor thing- Vegeta was hard enough to like. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to be in love with the Saiyan. Perhaps there was something he could do to make her feel less lonely. Perhaps someday, but not at the moment. There were pressing matters that needed to be dealt with. Good day, Empress, Zarbon said with a little bow and what he hoped was a kind smile. I shall have your husband returned to you as soon as I can.  


To his surprise she actually smiled at him, running a finger along the lower lid of her eye. Thanks, Zarbon, she replied, and solemnly turned to go back into the bathchamber.


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

She waited until she heard the door shut behind the two warriors before wandering back out into the bed chamber. The smells of her and her husband's bodies rose faintly from the bedding and she reached over and tore the sheets off the mattress angrily, throwing them on the floor with a stamp of her foot. How dare he, how dare he embarrass her like that! Couldn't they even have a few intimate moments alone without him trying to drag Zarbon into everything? She gave the discarded sheets a kick, nearly falling over when the heavy fabric wrapped around her foot and tried to drag her down. She quickly regained her balance and her dignity, crossing her arms and scowling out at the empty room. Why couldn't Vegeta just leave Zarbon out of it for once? The tall, imposing man was there when they ate, when they sat and rested in the evening, and now even when they made love! How on earth did Vegeta expect her to just stay quiet about it? Her teeth ground together in anger and she clutched at her arms more violently. Her pounding feet found their way to the balcony doors and she burst through them, squinting against the dust that swirled up in the wind. As she looked out upon her new home she felt the fight drain out of her and disappear as irrevocably as if the stone beneath her feet had soaked it up. She set her hands on the heavy stone railing and watched the light play over the city below, the sky above dark and menacing. What light made it through the thick clouds was weak and sand-colored, much like everything else in this place. She remembered Vegeta mentioning that there had been civil war. He said it was the cause of much of the destruction she saw.  


Ah, back to Vegeta again. The infernal man could never stay out of her thoughts for long, for better or worse. She leaned an elbow on the railing and set her cheek in her palm as her eyes wandered over the sandstone buildings beneath her. The figures of people moved about below her, their shapes dark and varied as new breeds of people intermingled with the native Arlians. They were her people now, she supposed. They were Vegeta's people. For the life of her she couldn't figure out how he had done it. It seemed as if someone of Vegeta's cold, caustic nature shouldn't have been able to win the hearts of so many people. What he had done must outweigh his personality in their hearts, she decided, then wondered at herself. She was worse than the people below- she was actually masochistic enough to try and build a life with him, when all he wanted was death.  


Tears came unbidden to her eyes. What did she feel for him, she wondered as she watched the sunlight come through the clouds a little more strongly, turning the drab colors of the sandstone into a lighter golden hue, and it almost looked pretty. She didn't really know him, or really like him, and yet here she was, about to marry him a second time. He wanted her, that was for certain, and it wasn't as if she minded that at all, but it seemed to her as if there should have been something more. That she should have been something more than an arrogant Emperor's trophy and bedroom toy. The tears released themselves with that thought, leaving cold little trails on her cheeks where the dust in the wind adhered to her face. She was a brilliant scientist, she should have had more, she decided, reaching up and feeling the grit grind against her skin as she wiped her tears away with the gauzy sleeve of the robe. Her chest was starting to heave in earnest, and just as she was about to completely give into her sorrow there was a knock at the door. She whisked all traces of tears from her face and turned around, standing straight and proud. Regardless of how Vegeta treated her he had made her Empress, and she needed to act like one. she commanded, watching with feigned disinterest as the servants spilled into the room. Most were Arlians, but a few were other peoples she didn't have names for.  


Lady, we brought you oils and salts for your bath and scents for after, one of the Arlians said, the raspy voice rattling through the room. Bulma blinked in curiosity and came back into the chamber, looking at the tray the Arlian held. The containers were beautifully shaped and suddenly she was even more anxious to take a bath. She was still examining the toiletries when she realized another servant had slipped into the bathroom and was drawing warm water.  


Not too hot, another servant said to the one in the bathroom. Remember, our lady has skin of flesh.  


I remember, the servant in the bathroom replied. She has most beautiful skin and it would be a shame to damage it, no matter how slightly. All the servants giggled at that and gave a little nodding bow to Bulma, who blushed and smiled uneasily. The Arlian servants fluttered their gauzy wings in laughter and set about tidying the chamber. The remainder of the group swarmed into the bathroom and started to arrange things. Bulma watched as a servant brought a basket in and snatched the bedclothes off of the floor, taking the rest off of the bed. Chairs were rearranged neatly at their desks and tables, the sills dusted, the draperies shaken, and the floor mopped of sand. Bulma just stood and watched in wonder at their smooth efficiency, thinking that they were as thorough as her robots at home.  


My Lady, one of the non-Arlians in the bathroom said. Your bath is ready.  


Bulma nodded and walked across the main chamber, trying to seem nice as the servants scurried out of her way and accommodate her. If they had to work for her she wanted them to like her. Thank you, she said with a nod as she walked into the bathroom and stood there, waiting for them to leave.  


None of the servants went away. Two went around to her backside and tried to remove her robe while others took up sponges, washcloths, and brushes. she said sharply as they lay hands on her clothing.  


Mistress, we must bathe you, a slim, purple-eyed woman with light orange skin and a crest of midnight blue hair running over her slightly pointed skull said.  


No, really, that isn't necessary, Bulma replied, clamping her gauzy robe shut with both hands.  


But, Lady, we have orders, another servant chimed in.  


Bulma looked at them helplessly for a while. It isn't the way it's done on Earth, she said haltingly. I prefer to bathe myself.  


The servants looked at each other, faces puzzled. But, Lady, you needn't be ashamed of your nakedness. You are beautiful and we are only here to serve you.  


Bulma blushed. Thank you, but I'm not ready for this just yet, she replied. Perhaps in the future.  


The servants stared at one another again for some moments, then bowed as a unit and backed out of the room. Bulma dashed over and shut the heavy door behind them, leaning against it for a few minutes before uttering a huge sigh of relief. She could still hear them shuffling around the room, tidying things, but she didn't suppose that any of them would burst in on her bath. She let the robe drop to the floor and looked down at herself, examining her skin. She was covered with a sheen of dust from standing on the balcony, and noticed that there were several bite marks on her skin. Vegeta's teeth marks showed slightly red on the side of her left breast, the inside of her right hip, and her thigh. She traced the marks slowly with a finger, wondering if he was marking his territory. Sighing, she reached over and sampled the water with a hand, and the smell of saltwater came to her. Saltwater? For a bath? Maybe she should have let the servants bathe her. What was she supposed to do with saltwater? She looked around hesitantly for a few moments, wondering if there was anything on the tray that would give her a clue. Finally she gave up, put her robe back on, and stuck her head out of the door. Um, excuse me? she asked, and all the servants stopped to look at her.  


Yes, my Lady? they answered as one, the sound a strange mixture of grating, burbling, and chirping voices.  


I will need someone to help bathe me, after all, she said hesitantly. Before she could say anything else the original servants in the bathroom rushed over to her and herded her back inside. They had stripped her before she could even open her mouth in protest. One woman, with long, white hair growing all down her back and four close-set black eyes in her head opened a bottle off of the tray and began to rub her down. She shied away from the hands over her bare skin, but another servant held her still while the white-haired woman did her work. Bulma blushed and looked away when oil was rubbed on her breasts and buttocks, but none of the other women seemed uncomfortable and she ended up feeling foolish instead of indignant. The same servant helped her up into the tub and they sat her down, leaning her head back against the rim, while they applied creams and slices of what looked like some sort of plant on her face.  
When she heard them settle beside the tub she realized that no Arlians had been present. Only mammalian-types with soft fingers of flesh had been allowed to attend her. Someone was thinking well in their assignment of duties. She smiled to herself and let her body relax in the warm water, her eyes closed behind the slices of plant. So how do you like being part of the Saiyan Empire? she asked to her servants.  


There was a puzzled silence, and she suddenly wished she had her sight so that she could see the expressions on their faces. she continued, less confidently.  


Someone cleared her throat. It is not usual for the lady to converse casually with her servants, that someone said softly.  


Bulma scowled, disrupting the lie of the plant slices. Someone was immediately up and fixing them, patting the heavy creams back into place on her face. Are you slaves? she asked abruptly.  


Oh, no, the same woman replied. It's just servants and the elite do not associate.  


Bulma was still scowling. That's nonsense, she growled. You're my employees. It's my job to know you and speak with you. How can I expect you to do good work if I don't keep you happy? You'll do better for me if we're friends than if I'm some sort of tyrant.  


There was an awkward silence in the room. Yes, my Lady, the woman said. We shall speak frankly, then.  


You can talk amongst yourselves, too, Bulma added. You're people and this is only your job. It's best if you like your job, so do whatever you need to so you can have more fun while your getting your work done. She sat up and peeled the plants from her eyes so that she could look at her women better. To her surprise they all stared at her in wonder and admiration from where they sat on tall stools around the tub. she asked.  


Your Ladyship is most kind, another woman said softly, almost whispering.  


Bulma smiled, aware she must look grotesque with her face covered in strange creams. Not at all, she replied. Not at all.  


* * *

  
Bulma was sitting next to a window, reading. She had brought a suitcase full of capsules, and was finding she needed them, since she wanted entertainment and apparently wasn't allowed to leave the room. It was either distract herself of seethe about Vegeta. How dare he keep her confined! How could he just leave her all alone all day like this? She growled and turned the pages of the book angrily, then stopped to admire her hand as she did so. Her ladies had done a splendid job on her. They had explained how the oil they spread on her skin acted with the salt in the water to make her skin perfect and smooth, and they had eventually gotten the hang of working with her fingernails. None of them had fingernails like she did, and they had tittered about that at some length. She leaned back against the wall and sighed, looking out the window and fingering the velvet of the cushion she sat on. She hated him and wanted him, wanted to explore this new world and wanted to go home simultaneously. She dwelled on this for some time until the door of the chamber swung open and one of the Arlian guards, the same ones that barred her exit, stuck his head in the room. Empress? You have visitors, it rasped.  


Admit them, she muttered with a wave of a hand. She could get into the whole aloof power thing, she decided.  


Suddenly a flurry of gauze and wings spilled into the room, immediately mobbing her and pressing fabrics and ribbons and flowers at her. She stared at the throng of Arlians, stupefied and confused. Ladies, please, a calm, if somewhat raspy, voice said above the rustling of items. Bulma watched as an Arlian, dressed in pink gauze to match her exoskeleton and wings, parted the crowd to stand before her. Empress, I am Lemlia, Atlia's wife. We met briefly yesterday on your tour.  


Of course, Lemlia, Bulma said, standing and offering her hand. Lemlia looked at it for a moment, then hesitantly reached out to take it. The Arlian's forearm was wound with gold wire. That's a lovely piece, Bulma said, gesturing.  


Lemlia bowed her head. Thank you, she said sweetly. It is my wedding bracelet. All married Arlians wear them.  


Oh, yes. I recall admiring Atlia's yesterday, Bulma said, and motioned for everyone to sit.  


Another cushion appeared for Lemlia to sit upon, the thin Arlian sinking to rest upon it as she folded her wings behind her. Empress, I have been given the task of assisting you in selecting your wedding accessories. You are to be married again within the week.  


Bulma covered her surprise. Please, call me Bulma. A week? That soon?  


Lemlia nodded her head, her dark insect eyes unblinking. The Emperor has declared it so. His word is what shall be.  


Bulma narrowed her eyes. What do you think of Vegeta? she asked softly, almost a hiss.  


Lemlia's wings fluttered a little behind her. I think he is a more than suitable Emperor. He will protect us from Freeza when the time comes. I owe him a personal debt as well, for it was he who restored me to Atlia.  


Bulma was intrigued and decided to let it show. Oh, really? I'm afraid he hasn't really told me anything about how he came to power, she said smoothly.  


He was originally a prisoner with Zarbon and my husband. He became the champion of the arena, killing all his opponents. Then he was badly injured and Zarbon became the runner-up, also defeating all his opponents. The two met on the arena sands, but instead of destroying one another they led a revolt in which Vegeta singlehandedly killed most of the tyrant's army. Then he killed the tyrant himself, who had made me his against my will and taken me from Atlia soon after we were married, and restored me to my love. For that alone Atlia and I will follow him to our graves, but all of Arlia is indebted to him for freeing us.  


Bulma put a hand to her chin and nodded, narrowing her eyes. There was much Vegeta was hiding from her, and she intended to find it all out. Very interesting. I congratulate you on your happiness, she said, and reached out to touch Lemlia's hand lightly.  


The Arlian bowed her head. Thank you. There were several moments of silence, the only interruption the rustling of clothes. Well, shall we pick fabric for your gown? Lemlia finally said.  


Bulma let her eyes wander over the fine cloth. I suppose, she said, feeling a strange glee well up in her. Just because Vegeta was an asshole didn't mean he was going to ruin an Empress's wedding. Let's get to work.  


* * *

  
Her ladies-in-waiting had all gone, taking with them their samples of cloth and lace-like trim, not even leaving her the hologram books of flowers. She leaned back against the window and sighed, her eyes tripping across the sand-colored clouds as she searched for clear sky. Only her books remained to entertain her, but she found it difficult to concentrate on the words when so many of her own thoughts were spinning in her head. She thought of home and her parents, missing Yamcha very suddenly and as sharply as a screwdriver in her chest. He had always tried to make her laugh and keep her entertained, she had forgotten that about him. She wondered what Goku was doing, if he missed her or if he missed Radditz. Then, as always, her mind settled into thoughts of Vegeta like testing icy waters. Try as she might, she always shied away from his memory at first, then slowly eased herself in, remembering the way his eyes burned, then his chiseled lips, and finally pulling her mind's eye away to see all of him. She didn't want to remember the cruel twist to those lips, or the arctic sarcasm of his deep voice, the tones from his throat as smooth as ice. That was how they battled each other, she realized as she looked out upon the sandy grounds of Arlia. When she treated him with fire he responded with ice, and when his ire burned she became cold. The only time they both rose with flame was in the bedroom. Why? Why did it have to be that way? Why didn't she know him at all?  


She was startled out of her wretched musings by a rapping at her door. She rose to go and answer it, but the heavy wooden doors swung open and several beings entered the room. One, a fleshy purple thing with several arms and protruding eyes, ran one of its two-fingered hands over the door and gave a burbling whistle. Ooo, wood. This is the royal palace indeed, it muttered.  


Bulma found herself surprised. Of course this is the palace, she said, her voice sharp.  


The purple thing looked at her and rippled in what she supposed was a bow. Pardon, Empress, it bubbled. Wood is rare on Arlia. The doors of all the other dwellings are made of fabric. Your doors are worth more than gold.  


Bulma blinked. Oh. I wasn't aware, she murmured, putting a hand to her collarbones as she looked at the motley bunch. They all held different devices, some of which resembled Earth stringed instruments. Are you musicians? she asked.  


The purple one rippled its body again. Yes, your highness. We were sent here to entertain you. Your husband has retired to his rooms to prepare for the evening's feast as well as to closet with his advisors to discuss tomorrow's meetings, it said, voice garbled.  


Bulma found herself planting her hands on her hips. His rooms? she asked angrily. You, come over here, she growled, pointing at the purple thing. You're obviously the spokesperson.  


The thing rippled. I'm the only one that speaks Standard, Empress, it explained, and bumped over to her.  


What do you mean, his rooms'? she hissed, narrowing her eyes and leaning close to the moist purple flesh.  


The Emperor has his own set of chambers, Empress, it whispered back. Arlians think it unseemly for a male and female to dwell in the same rooms.  


Even as husband and wife? she asked quietly.  


The thing let its eyes flicker to the guards standing on the other side of the open doors. You were married on your home planet? it asked.  


Shut those doors! Bulma ordered sharply, pointing imperiously at the guards. The Arlians looked abashed, as much as their exoskeletons would allow, at least, and quickly shut the doors. She sighed and shook her head, then focused her attention on the purple being. Yes, we were, she confirmed.  


But you weren't married in the eyes of all in the Empire. It doesn't count until you are. The Emperor took a big risk staying in your chambers last night. Word is all over the city that he didn't leave you until midmorning, and even then only after Lord Zarbon roused him.  


Bulma's cheeks flared pink. So? I'm a grown woman and he's a man, she protested.  


The purple thing shrugged its many appendages. But he's also an Emperor, and you're only an Empress right now because he says you are. Only your wedding will truly make it so, it explained, then gripped its instrument more tightly. This does not matter, my Lady, it said suddenly. We have our orders to entertain you until your body servants come to prepare you for supper.  


Bulma only had enough time to wonder where the orders came from before the small ensemble started to play. She sat down on her cushion and stared in wonder at the instruments, engulfed in the strange and beautiful sounds she was hearing produced. The time passed quickly, and before she knew it the servants from her bath were back in the room and helping her to dress for dinner.  


* * *

  
I'm telling you, she didn't take it well, Zarbon whispered.  


Radditz looked at him out of the corner of his eye as he took another sip of wine. Nappa was twirling the ends of his moustache and looking at the tables heaped with food at the side of the room, oblivious to all else.  


I'm not concerned, Zarbon, Vegeta said, voice low and indifferent.  


You can't afford to upset Anpane, Zarbon cautioned. She's far too valuable. You should have seen how rigid she went when I announced the event I was inviting her to was your wedding. I thought she was going to explode.  
I told you I didn't care, Vegeta hissed, his dark eyes focused straight ahead.  


But this could be difficult. If we lose Kijar because of this...oversight...things could become a lot worse for us, Zarbon insisted.  


Vegeta gripped his goblet with a gloved hand and stood suddenly, Zarbon immediately following his lead. Radditz looked up and dropped his jaw as the door at the far end of the hall opened to reveal Bulma. He nearly knocked over his chair standing up and watched Nappa do the same. Even Zarbon's eyes grew wide as Bulma glided over the smooth floor to them. She sparkled with some sort of glittery dust, her eyelids lined with exotic paints, a design painted onto her bare forehead that implied antennae, the lines resting just above her fine blue eyebrows. The gown she wore was made of a finely spun gauze, the fabric clinging to her chest and hips and flowing everywhere else. Her hair was piled on top of her head and secured with fine gold wires that extended down her head to curl on her cheeks in front of her ears. Her ears dripped with jewels, as did her wrists. Only a single gem sat in the notch at the base of her throat, her only ring the golden wedding band. She took her seat across from Zarbon, at Vegeta's left, and nodded to all. As he sat down Zarbon noticed that her fair, flushed skin had been oiled, the light, sweet scent drifting to his nostrils and captivating him. How had he ever managed to worry that she wouldn't fit the role of Empress?  


Good evening, he whispered to her. He felt a motion at his side and saw that Radditz had coiled his tail tightly, his whole body trembling. The Saiyan's nostrils were flared and his fists clenched, his eyes burning with pain and desire as he looked at her. Zarbon looked over at Vegeta expectantly and was surprised when the Prince sat down without even glancing at his wife.  


Bulma was surprised as well, apparently, and the hurt showed on her lovely features like a bruise on a fine petal. Good evening, Zarbon, she replied. And to you, Radditz, and you, Nappa.  


The best of evenings to you, Radditz whispered breathlessly.  


Nappa sat up and blinked at her.  


How was your afternoon? Zarbon asked, feigning nonchalance.  


Bulma looked at him, the blue eyes still shadowed. Fine. Some musicians came to entertain me, she said, glancing at Vegeta. The Saiyan didn't respond, but Zarbon let out a relieved breath. They were very good and I enjoyed them.   


Zarbon said courteously.  


Are you ready for the wedding? Nappa interjected suddenly.  


Zarbon, Radditz, and Bulma turned their heads to stare at him. The large man shifted in his chair and cleared his throat. Uh, I'm starting to be, she said hesitantly.  


Nappa nodded his head, scowling. Good. You'd better be. Zarbon went through hell to get Anpane to agree to come. Thinks there might be trouble.  


Alarm spread across Bulma's features and Zarbon felt his heart quail. This poor woman, he thought. It wasn't fair to her. So newly married to so cold a man, and then to be thrown in with these brutish warriors and a jealous queen of an alien planet. There's no need to talk about this now-- he began.  


Anpane's just jealous, Radditz growled. She wanted to marry Vegeta and consolidate her power. Maybe she'd find out if Saiyans and Kijarans can interbreed.  


Bulma turned her jeweled head to stare at Vegeta, who continued to ignore her. she said softly.  


You never should have married her, Vegeta, Radditz said, the words seeming to tumble out of his mouth unbidden. You should have set her free. She could have been happy.  


Bulma and Zarbon gasped in unison, then looked at each other. She reddened and turned her eyes away, and he knew she was still embarrassed about that morning. He smiled to himself and felt his heart go out to her at the same time he felt it burn angrily at Vegeta.  


Vegeta did notice her then, his eyes passing over her before turning wrathfully at Radditz. You are not going to ruin this banquet before it starts, he growled. She is mine.  


Zarbon watched Nappa's eyes slide to his prince, the meaty jaw tightening as the lips narrowed beneath the moustache. Bulma's eyes narrowed angrily, and suddenly Vegeta's voice rumbled through his head _Don't fight me, woman!_ He looked around, masking his startlement, and saw on the others' faces that they had heard him internally as well. What was interesting, he thought, was that Bulma scowled at Vegeta even more intently and a sudden wave of something passed over Vegeta's face. Hold your tongue, Vegeta said to her aloud.  


What else was interesting was how pale Nappa had gone, his skin whitening all the way to the top of his bald skull.  


Leave this for later, Zarbon said swiftly. We have a banquet to conduct. You can introduce Bulma to Anpane when the Kijar ship arrives in a couple of days, Vegeta.  


That soon? Radditz said.  


Zarbon nodded. We sent word out weeks ago to all the planetary dignitaries that the Emperor required their presence here. We just didn't tell them why until today.  


Bulma could be in danger! Radditz gasped.  


Bulma opened her mouth, a scowl on her painted brow, but Vegeta beat her to it. Then why don't you guard her, Radditz? he said softly, a cruel smile warping the chiseled line of his mouth.  


Radditz stared from him to Bulma in shock and no small amount of horror. Zarbon winced. It would be like torture, to be so close to the woman he wanted and not be able to do a thing. Radditz croaked.  


We're in the middle of a banquet, Zarbon hissed, glancing down the table at the multitude of restless dignitaries.  


Yes, let us begin, Vegeta said, and stood away from his chair at the head of the table to address the crowd.  


Zarbon sat back, only half-listening to Vegeta's speech. There were too many things he needed to get done. He had to see to Bulma- the poor woman didn't deserve such treatment. That was not the way men should treat their wives. It was not the way he had treated his wife. The thought struck him with a pain he thought buried decades before, but he brushed it aside. He also needed to speak with Radditz, to make sure things were understood. But most importantly, perhaps above all, he needed to speak to Nappa. He needed to find out what secret the Commander had about what was going on between Vegeta and Bulma. He had to know everything, in case it came down to losing it all. 


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 

Zarbon watched Vegeta's beautiful wife hiss a few words into the Prince's ear before she slid gracefully from the room, leaving the guests none the wiser. Despite all his misgivings the banquet had gone well. Bulma had conducted herself admirably, and Zarbon had to admit grudgingly that she was very savvy. He had to acknowledge that she was well brought-up after all, he supposed. She was also going to be very useful, especially if Vegeta began to alienate some of his supporters. Some of the heads of state that had met her already were wasting no time in admiring her openly, ignoring the forbidding looks of her husband and her newly appointed bodyguard, Radditz. If Vegeta's underlings loved Bulma then much could be done to heal wounds when Vegeta inevitably offended them. Vegeta's fist might have been what brought them all together, but it was Bulma's charm that would keep them together.  


He nodded to the dignitary that was speaking to him, not listening to what the thing was saying. His attention was riveted on the imposing form of the Saiyan Commander. Nappa had stood to one side all evening, his eyes fixed on Bulma and his skin pallid. The Commander wasn't the type to quail easily at things, and therefore Zarbon was dually curious as to what could have such an effect on him. The dignitary excused itself and he realized Atlia was herding the visitors out of the room. Smart move, that. Once Bulma's buffering influence was gone the Arlian made certain that nothing could go wrong by being rid of everyone. As much as he hated bugs, Zarbon had to admit that Atlia was exceedingly useful. What did she say to you? Zarbon asked Vegeta coolly.  


None of your business, Vegeta snapped, his countenance dark.  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow and looked at Radditz. She said it would be a cold day in hell before she would let a bastard like the Prince into her bed chambers ever again. She stated that the Prince would be better served by keeping to his own, private chambers and leave her out of the whole thing. She also implied that His Majesty do himself some bodily harm on his way out the door, Sir, Radditz reported dutifully, staring straight ahead.  


Zarbon smiled as Vegeta's face twisted with anger. Thank you, Radditz, he said gently. I told you that you wouldn't be able to keep her as a love toy, he admonished.  


Vegeta snorted. I'll do what I like with her, he said haughtily.  


And as a result you won't get any loving, Zarbon replied matter-of-factly. She's the one who controls how much sex you get, not you. Vegeta shot him a menacing look. And you couldn't dream of forcing her. If you anger or hurt her all your plans go down in flames, especially after she's spent all evening ingratiating herself with the dignitaries.  


Damn you straight to hell, was all Vegeta would reply before storming out of the room with a violent snapping swirl of his red cape. Radditz inhaled sharply and trotted after his Prince.  


Zarbon shook his head, his cool eyes sliding over to look upon Nappa. And you, Commander? Do you have anything you wish to say? he asked calmly.  


Nappa turned his bald head towards Zarbon, his beady eyes blank for a moment. Er, no. Leave me alone, he snarled, showing his teeth beneath his moustache.  


Zarbon decided he was feeling frisky. He walked right up to Nappa and placed his nose only inches from Nappa's face. Make me, he said quietly, his voice laced with subtle poison.  


I'd love to, you green freak, Nappa growled, his meaty fists clenching by his sides.  


Then either beat me to a pulp or come up with some more imaginative insults, Zarbon said calmly, a smile winding across his perfect features.  


Nappa barked an attack cry and brought his hand up quickly to throttle Zarbon, who blocked it easily and twisted the larger man's elbow. Nappa yelped and snatched his arm back, staring hatefully at Zarbon. You bastard, the large Saiyan spat.  


Zarbon shrugged, his golden eyes flickering with amusement. Think what you like. I want to speak with you frankly, just now.  


I don't want to talk to a bastard like you.  


Are you sure? I would really hate to see your other arm injured as well...  


You'll never be able to bully me into talking to you, Nappa growled.  


Zarbon sighed and examined his nails. I suppose you're right. So let's try this: tell me what I want to know and I won't tell Vegeta that you attacked me, or that you hate his wife even more than he does.  


You wouldn't! Nappa hissed, still holding his arm.  


Zarbon let the cold smile widen. Of course I would, Nappa. I'm a trained soldier with no mercy.  


Nappa's cheeks flared red with anger, but his eyes gave in. He bonded with the little bitch, he mumbled.  


Zarbon's eyebrows went up.   


You heard me. Vegeta bonded with her.  


I thought Saiyans stopped bonding centuries ago! Zarbon exclaimed.  


Nappa shook his head, closing his eyes. Most did. Still happens, sometimes.  


What does it mean, exactly?  


They have special access to the other's mind and possibly soul. They become a part of one another. It is rare, and almost always unasked for. If she had denied him he probably would have wasted away, his own body denying him life. So there. He's hers forever. Happy? Nappa spat.  


Zarbon blinked, unable to control his shock. But this has so many implications! he protested.  


Are you satisfied? Do you get it now? Nappa said.  


Zarbon swallowed hard. Bulma's existence suddenly seemed to him like a gaping wound in Vegeta's psyche. If anything, anything at all happened to her. . . Oh god, what if Freeza. . . he gasped.  


Nappa's features tightened. He had obviously not thought of it either. Prince Vegeta, he murmured.  


No wonder he wanted her dead so quickly. He must have known what could happen when he started seeing her eyes in his head and wanted to stop it before it got worse, Zarbon breathed.  


Too late, Nappa said lifelessly. If she's hurt he'll feel it. If she dies he'll feel that too, and a part of him will die with her.  


But will the same thing happen to her? Zarbon asked, remembering finally to keep his voice low.  


Nappa shrugged. Who cares? he grunted.  


I do, Zarbon said warningly.  


Nappa narrowed his eyes. Then talk to Radditz. He's sick with worry, he grumbled. All of you are worthless.  


Zarbon's head snapped over to him at that comment as he remembered who he was and what he would tolerate. Oh be quiet, Nappa, he said politely. Remember, you may be the Commander, but I outrank you.  


Nappa's jaw was still working soundlessly when he left the room.  


* * *

  
Radditz was where he expected him to be, leaning against the wall opposite Bulma's door. Oh, you can't be taking your duty so seriously yet, Zarbon said through the darkness.  


She could be attacked, Radditz murmured, not opening his eyes or raising his chin from his chest.  


Zarbon sighed and leaned on the wall next to the Saiyan. Vegeta didn't officially assign you, he reminded the other man.  


Radditz's eyes opened to slits and slid over to glance at Zarbon. No, he didn't, but he will, he replied.  


Surely Vegeta-- Zarbon began.  


Radditz turned to face him. Yes, he is that cruel. He won't hesitate to do so.  


Zarbon pressed his lips into a line. Fine. I'll take your word on it. There isn't much we can do right now, anyway. I guess I'm curious to know how you'll react when he comes to her chambers at night and you can hear them through the door.  


I'll ignore them. I've become a master at ignoring pain. Any true warrior has at least that much focus.  


Zarbon regarded the larger man silently for a few minutes, watching the flickering of the lamp light over Radditz's sharp features. You're right, of course, he breathed.  


Why do you even care? Radditz snapped suddenly. You can't understand this.  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow. Care? I suppose I do, to an extent. I know that discontent soldiers are not productive soldiers. I need to care, also, if I'm going to get the information I want out of you. As for understanding, let's just say that you're not the only one who has lost a love.  


Radditz's nostrils flared for a second, betraying his curiosity. And what do you want out of me? he asked quietly.  


Zarbon glanced at the closed wooden door. He's not in there, is he?  


  


Then I want to know how exactly this bonding thing works, Zarbon said, voice nearly a whisper.  


Radditz's features jerked in shock. So you know, he said numbly.  


Zarbon nodded. I wish you would have told me at the wedding. That's when you knew, isn't it?  


Yes. I didn't want to believe it.  


Of course not. No one ever wants to believe the person they love is unattainable forever. But that's not what I want to talk about. I need to know what effects this will have on Vegeta.  


Radditz presented his profile, dark eyes unblinking as he stared at the doorway across the hall. They'll mesh, he answered softly. They'll be subconsciously influenced by the other's emotions and personalities. That doesn't mean that they'll ever act the same, but the edges of their behavior will be tempered by the other's feelings.  


So Vegeta might soften and Bulma harden?  


Maybe. It's hard to say. That's probably why Vegeta's trying so hard to keep himself separate from her. He's lucky she's not a Saiyan and doesn't feel it the same way he does.  


Oh? What does that mean? Zarbon asked innocently, silently grateful that Radditz had offered him the precise information he had come to ask for.  


Bulma doesn't feel his presence. Vegeta could close his eyes and point to her unerringly, even if they were on different planets. She dies, he dwindles. He dies, she feels grief more intense, but it won't threaten her life any more than if he had been a truly-loved human mate. She doesn't have the psychic capabilities to really feel him like that.  


But now she's a danger for him?  


Well, my parents were bonded, you know. Sometimes they were able to block one another. It takes a lot of practice and power, though. It's possible, especially since she's not telepathic in the least, that he can block her out completely. It would take a lot of time and effort, though, and I doubt he could find her if she was unconscious. It only goes one way between those two.  


Zarbon crossed his arms over his chest, mulling it over as he joined Radditz in staring at the wooden doors. After a few long, quiet moments he extended his finely manicured hand to Radditz. The Saiyan looked at it warily, his dark eyes flickering from the blue-nailed fingers to the golden eyes. Thank you, Zarbon said.   


Radditz stared at him silently for quite some time. Finally his large, rough hand clasped Zarbon's own. he agreed, his sharp face solemn.  


Zarbon released Radditz's hand and executed an elegant little bow. Good night, Captain of the Imperial Guard. You know, the Captain of the Guard is equal in rank to the Commander of the Armed Forces, he said silkily, a smile touching the corner of his mouth as he watched Radditz's lips part in surprise. With a flourish of cape he strode off down the corridor to the Emperor's chambers. He hoped Radditz appreciated his little gift. Making him equal in rank to the overbearing Nappa was in his power and Radditz deserved it. Now all that remained was making sure Vegeta agreed and the proper documentation was in place before they received Anpane and the delegations from the other planets.  


* * *

  
She had to admit she was nervous, perhaps even more than she was angry. Vegeta stood beside her, one of the few times she had seen him since he left her chambers a few days before. He looked elegant and handsome, his nose slightly in the air and his dark eyes burning with pride as they always did. She stuffed the flutter of desire down into the pit of her stomach and buried it there. Immediately she fixed her attention on the door, where the Queen of Kijar would enter in a few moments. Nerves threatened to tweak her facial muscles. The Queen had wanted to marry her husband, and she hoped that nothing untoward would happen.  


There wasn't much time to dwell on it. Anpane stormed through the door and marched up to them, her black eyes glittering coldly. Vegeta's expression remained stony as he gazed upon Anpane's flawless lavender skin, but Bulma blinked repeatedly. She had been unprepared for the fine bone structure and glossy tresses of the Kijaran queen, surprised at the woman's delicate beauty. The completely black eyes were disconcerting, but mostly because no emotion could be read in their depths. Bulma made as if to curtsy and opened her mouth when sparks suddenly flew through her vision. She took a step backwards, clasping her hand to her cheek in shock as she stared back at the Kijaran queen. She had been struck! Her eyes immediately sought out Vegeta's, but he merely looked back at her with a mocking little smile. He was going to be no help to her whatsoever. A quick glance around the crowd showed that everyone else was just as horrified at the situation as she was. Suddenly Radditz was hulking in front of her, taking a step towards the visiting queen when Vegeta's place his hand in the middle of the man's chest, preventing him from moving further. Let it be, she heard him whisper. Radditz growled and stepped back behind her. She looked around again, searching for help and finding none. Radditz would not meet her eyes and Vegeta merely smiled at her. Nappa scowled at her with undisguised disgust, while Atlia had politely turned his head. Sudden rage boiled up in her and she felt her jaw clamp shut, her hands falling to fists at her sides. Then she found Zarbon. He had materialized at Vegeta's shoulder and was regarding her levelly. His cold golden eyes bore into her head, dispassionate but at the same time giving her an odd sense of confidence. She drew her eyebrows up questioningly and saw him nod. With a smile she turned to the visiting queen, drew her fist back, and let the Kijaran have it right in the eye.  


Anpane shrieked and fell over, clutching at her eye socket, her thin body shuddering. A guard rushed over to help her up, and Bulma would never forget the look of pure hatred scrawled across the alien's features. You dare! Anpane hissed.  


You hit me first, Bulma pointed out calmly, demurely clasping her hands in front of her.  


You shall pay! Anpane growled, curling her lavender fingers and making a triangle with her index fingers and thumbs. Before Bulma could react the electricity arced between them and struck her in the chest. She was aware of the breath leaving her body forcibly and her heart stopped for one crystal-clear second, the disbelieving faces frozen around her as she toppled. Suddenly hands were beneath her and she gasped for air, her chest heaving. Radditz's face looked down at her, his brows drawn and eyes worried.  


That bitch, Bulma wheezed, struggling out of Radditz's arms to stand upright. She glanced over at Vegeta and saw his face had set into a stern expression, with some sort of unreadable emotion dancing in his eyes. What in the hell was his problem? Why wasn't he intervening on her behalf?  


Anpane stood before her, her eye already swelling, and smirked. You're just a pitiful creature, after all, the Kijaran said.  


Bulma laughed, surprising herself with how feral it sounded. Your pity is misplaced, she growled, took off her shoe, and threw it at the queen, hitting her right between the eyes with the heel. Anpane fell immediately backwards, her eyes empty. The queen was unconscious.  


Somewhere to her side she heard an angry shout and she looked over to see several armed Kijaran guards rushing at her, forbidden weapons flashing into existence. She held up her arms to shield herself, closing her eyes against the inevitable pain, when there was a cracking of air being displaced followed by the smell of burning. Lowering her arms slowly, she looked up to see Zarbon pierce the guards one by one with thin beams of ki. The guards never even had time to reach her before he killed them. Remember that such actions against the Empress will never be tolerated, he said in his clear voice, the words ringing throughout the voluminous hall. Violence against her will be treated as treason and punishable as such by death.  


She threw Zarbon a grateful glance, happy someone had stepped forward on her behalf, and smiled at him weakly.  


Although she seems more than capable of defending herself, Zarbon added with a wry smile, and the hall erupted in relieved laughter.  


Atlia, see that Anpane is taken to her rooms with her surviving guards, Vegeta ordered coldly, fixing Bulma with an unreadable stare.  


Bulma felt the room spin around her and realized the stress was getting to her. I will be in my rooms should I be needed, she said to him curtly, then spun on her heel and walked away.  


* * *

  
The knock on her door sent her leaping from her bed, quickly grabbing a veil and throwing it over her head. She didn't want whoever it was to see that she had been crying, nor did she want to show that her skin was blistered and her hair singed. Once she was covered she took a deep breath and perched on a cushion with all the dignity she could muster. she commanded, expecting a stream of attendants to come spilling through the doors.  


she heard a deep voice say, and was surprised to see Zarbon walk into the room bearing a tray. How are you, Bulma?  


She fell silent, watching through the sheer fabric as he set the tray down on a table and shut the doors behind him, latching them. He turned to her and regarded her with those unreadable golden eyes, his flawless features devoid of any expression. His hair was pulled back in its usual braid, but he wasn't wearing his diadem, nor was he wearing his customary battle armor. Instead he was clad in a loose pair of pants and a sleeveless undershirt. Hey, those look like... she said, raising a hand towards his pants.  


He smiled, his eyes gentle for a split second. They are. Bona fide Earthling pajama bottoms. Your mother gave me these clothes before we left. Do you like them?  


She blushed and was glad for the veil once again. The shirt clung to his muscles and bared just the right amount of his perfect, pale blue-green skin. They look nice, she said, uneasy. Where's Vegeta?  


Zarbon, she realized, was far too disciplined to show it if the question took him off guard. He merely shrugged at her. Are you hungry? You missed the meal.  


She eyed the food on the tray. She had indeed missed the meal, having collapsed in the hallway only a few moments after leaving the great hall. It was fortunate that Radditz had been following her and caught her before she struck the stones, otherwise she would have been in more pain than she was already. When she awoke later it was Radditz and not her husband that was watching over her with loving eyes. I suppose, she sighed, and reached up to pull off the veil. She didn't care what Zarbon thought. She was tired of being afraid of him. The veil fell from her fingers to land on the floor and she looked up slowly to meet Zarbon's eyes, unwilling to see any sort of disgust or pity there.  


You don't look as bad as I thought you would, he said suddenly, picking the tray up and bringing it over to her. I figured you'd be swollen like a jeeper frog after all the electricity you took in.  


She scowled at him and picked up an eating utensil. Gee, thanks, she growled. Aren't you sweet.  


To her surprise he laughed. So, you're not afraid of me any more? he asked, sitting down on the floor next to her.  


She shrugged, lifting some food to her mouth. Why should I be scared of someone who kills people on the spot indiscriminately? she said nonchalantly.  


He shook his head, the heavy green braid tumbling over his shoulder. We're all warriors here, Bulma. There's not always time for mercy.  


Not like some of you could mete out mercy anyway, she said acidly, picking up a glass of water.  


Zarbon sighed and sat with his legs outstretched. He wiggled his bare toes in his sandals and the gesture was suddenly so...human...that she forgot she had ever been afraid of his strangeness. Her husband had a tail, which was a heck of a lot stranger than having different colored skin or hair. Think what you like of me, he replied after a few moments.  


Bulma glanced over at him through her hair, letting more seconds pass. Thank you, she said softly, feeling the tears rise to her face unbidden. Thank you for standing up for me when even my own husband abandoned me.  


Zarbon suddenly took her face between his hands, his golden eyes boring into hers. Is that what you think? he asked quietly, taking his fingers and tucking her hair behind her ears. That Vegeta abandoned you to fate?  


Bulma turned her face to the side and squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to acknowledge that he could see her cry. What else am I supposed to think? He just stood by and watched while one of his own subjects electrocuted me!  


Zarbon sighed and wiped away some of her tears with his thumb, his hands warm and rougher than she expected. He had to, Bulma, he replied. Can't you see?  


How can you even say that? she choked, trying to turn away again, but his hands wouldn't let her.  


I'm not defending him, don't get me wrong. If I saw the woman I loved getting treated like that I probably would have reacted like Radditz, but that's beside the point--  


So everyone knows about that? she interrupted.  


Zarbon chuckled. Of course. He's not very subtle. He loves you with all of his heart. But we're not talking about Radditz right now. No matter how he feels it doesn't change the fact that you're with Vegeta.  


Okay, you can continue, she prompted.  


Zarbon smiled faintly and nodded, looking her in the eyes the entire time. What I'm trying to say is that he couldn't interfere. He's lucky that Anpane attacked you openly, with so many witnesses. That makes her easier to control and also helps him seem less evil when he kills her.  


He can't kill her! Bulma interrupted again. That's not right!  


Am I talking right now, or are you? he asked curtly.  


she mumbled. Go on.  


Bulma, you're a weakness for him. If someone hurts you they cut his heart out. It is essential that everyone see you can stand up for yourself. He couldn't interfere today because then his enemies would have known for sure that you were weak and they could get to him through you. He's proud of how you conducted yourself today. You took control of the situation and triumphed. That's how he sees it, and since he's the one shaping our reality, that's how you should see it too, he explained, his voice level.  


Bulma looked back at him, studying his flawless features to try and discern if he lied. She saw nothing but truth in his face. Zarbon, do you think he cares for me?  


Zarbon turned his head to the side, considering, then took his hands off of her face and placed his fingers over hers. I think he must, he replied. He could have killed you when we landed on Earth but he didn't. Of course he needed you and your technology, but I think he realized he needed you, too.  


But he doesn't even talk to me. He only comes to me when he wants to...well...  


Zarbon laughed again. I know. Listen, I'll tell you a secret. I know how you feel. I was married once myself.  


No. . . Bulma breathed, her eyes going wide.  


Zarbon scowled. Oh come on. It's not that hard to believe.  


It's just. . . the. . . way. . . you were on Earth, she stuttered.  


He shook his head again, reclaiming his hands and lacing his fingers on the far side of his knee. It was a long time ago. A man gets lonely, he grumbled. But you keep dragging me away from the point. Vegeta has bonded with you, something that Saiyans almost never do. He's really opened himself up to damage because of that. You could learn all his secrets, things that nobody else knows, and use them against him. Or someone could take you hostage and bend him to their will that way. He'll have to explain it better himself. At any rate, it's a big deal. I just don't want you to give up hope. He's distant because he's protecting himself.  


But I would never hurt him! she protested.  


I know that, he said patiently, But Vegeta has never had anybody like that in his life before. You have to bide your time, no matter how hard it may be. He's a warrior and has led a warrior's life. You must be a proper Empress for him, and you made a huge step towards that today. Soon people will love you for you and claim you as their own Empress rather than simply accepting you because you're his. He stood to go, then, dusting off the backs of his pants. Now go to bed. I'll send someone to see to your burns shortly.  


She nodded and let him lead her to the bed. Why are you doing this? she whispered.  


I told you. I was married once. I understand the hardship. Besides, I want this empire to succeed, and I don't think it can unless you're a part of it, he replied, plumping the pillows beside her, then walked toward the door.  


She waited until his hand was on the knob before she found her voice. Thank you, Zarbon, she murmured.  


He stopped, leaving the knob unturned for a moment, but did not swivel to face her. You're welcome, Bulma, he replied.  


The door was nearly shut when she heard his voice again. And girl, do something about that hair. Electrified frizz is most definitely out of style this season.  


She began to laugh and missed the sound of the latch clicking as the door closed. 


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

She lay in bed, staring at the silken canopy and listening to her shallow breathing as she tried to ignore the burned feeling of her body. It had only happened yesterday, and while she had received some medical attention, it was definitely not sufficient to relieve her pain or cause her to believe that she was actually healing. She lay there, feeling terribly alone, little stray prickles of electricity occasionally running up and down her arms. He hadn't even been there to see her. He didn't know how she was doing and didn't care. Well, she'd had enough of him. As soon as she was better she was going to visit Atlia and demand that he provide her with a ship home. She was through with the stupid games and his coldness. She could do better. Perhaps she would ask Radditz to come home with her.  


Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She glanced at her attendant and the female rose, opening the door a crack and exchanging some low words. The conversation began to drag on, and Bulma rolled over to face out the window, trying to let her thoughts wander once again so she wouldn't have to deal with the soreness of her body. There was suddenly a sharp rustle of clothing and the quick clipping of soles across the stone floor, stopping at her bedside as the mattress sank beneath someone's weight. She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing for all the world that whoever it was would just go away and leave her to her pain.  


Zarbon says you don't want Anpane to be killed, a familiar voice growled.  


Bulma squeezed her eyes shut harder, thinking that he was the last person in the universe she wanted to talk to. Go away, she mumbled between her swollen, cracked lips.  


She has to be killed, woman. Such insubordination will not be tolerated and she will be the example, he explained.  


Go away. I don't want to see you, she repeated hoarsely.  


What's the matter with you? he snapped, and she felt the mattress shift as he moved around to peer at her. I can't even see you beneath all that gauzy material. Take it off.  


she moaned. Leave me alone. You don't want to see me anyway.  


Dammit, woman, he snarled, and suddenly he was standing before her on the other side of the bed, facing her. He reached down and plucked off the gauzy scarves that were protecting her skin from the light, and she looked up at him through bruised, slitted eyelids, watching his angry expression slacken into shock.  


Go away, she whispered, and shut her eyes.  


Dear god! he exclaimed, quickly removing the remaining scarves. Look at you! Hasn't a doctor seen you?  


She kept her eyes closed, surprised at the distress in his voice. Zarbon sent some people last night, but they couldn't help much. The burns are bad. It hurts to breathe and today I can't swallow.  


he breathed, and she opened her eyes a crack. His eyebrows were furrowed, but not in his customary expression of anger. He actually seemed...concerned. She watched as something changed in his eyes, and suddenly she realized he was opening himself to her, letting himself feel her inside of him, testing her condition and tasting her pain. We have to get you to a tank now, he said sharply, and this time there was no mistaking the alarm in his voice.  


Why? What's wrong? she murmured, trying her best to blink.  


You're in very bad shape, he said gruffly, quickly removing the bedclothes and tearing her clothing from her as gently as he could. Shit, you're sticking to the sheets, he mumbled.  


What's happening? she groaned, the movement sending needles of pain through her body, and she felt him wince as he shared it with her.  


he yelled. Is Radditz outside?  


Yes, Lord, the attended responded.  


Get him in here, he snapped.  


Bulma heard rapid footsteps arrive at the bedside. she heard Radditz say. She tried to look at him, tried to see the expression on his face, but her eyes had swollen completely shut.  


Prepare a rejuvenation tank immediately, Vegeta barked. She's deteriorating quickly."  


The sound of Radditz swallowing hard reached her ears. she wheezed, watching as even the insides of her eyelids disappeared from her vision.  


Hold on, Vegeta said quietly. This is going to sting badly. She listened to Radditz's retreating footsteps and then screamed as she felt Vegeta's hands wrap around her bare skin. Oh, gods, she heard him gasp, but he picked her up anyway, her limbs flapping uselessly in the air.  


she sobbed, moaning as he held her to his chest.  


Just hold on, it's not long now, he urged her, and she felt him taking to the air. I'll not jostle you, you won't move about at all if you hold still.  


Air was rushing past her scalded skin. she croaked.  


Shhh, I know, I know, he whispered, almost too low for her to hear.  


she gasped.  


_Here, this won't,_ she heard him say into her mind, and suddenly her mind was flooded with pictures of herself, laughing, crying, angry, and she could have sworn she was glowing in each and every single one of them. Then, so quickly she almost missed it, an electric shock of pleasure spread through her system as she felt soft lips pressed against hers, the first-ever kiss...She realized that she was seeing herself, feeling herself, through him. _Take it, take this strength._  


she choked. I might not be that beautiful ever again...  


She heard him bark a bitter laugh. Woman, I told you once, you could look like a Bedark and it wouldn't change anything between us, he said.  


He stopped abruptly and she screamed again with the pain, mentally groping towards him and tearing at his offered strength with all her might. He gasped and nearly pulled away, and then she felt suffused with a coolness, soothing the insides of her. Take her, she heard him wheeze, and cool hands quickly laid her against cold metal. Soon there was a clicking noise and fluid splashed around her ankles, and just before the liquid reached her ears she heard someone screaming How DARE you keep me ignorant of her condition!  


* * *

  
How DARE you keep me ignorant of her condition! Vegeta bellowed, breathing ragged as he picked himself up off of the floor and angrily stared down all the med techs in the room.  


I-I-I wasn't very aware of her condition, sire, Radditz stammered, shaking his head back and forth. She was covered with those cloths, and wouldn't let anyone move them.  


That is no excuse! Vegeta shouted, eyes filled with rage. She should have been put in a tank immediately after it happened!  


Tell Zarbon that! Radditz blurted nervously. He was the one that said she didn't need the tank!  


Vegeta shrieked with all his might, unconsciously powering up.  


Zarbon cried as he burst into the room, eyes wide and hair flying every which direction. What's happened? Vegeta opened his mouth to begin his tirade, but Zarbon rushed over to the tank and put his hands on the glass. Oh my god! What happened to her? Is she all right? he panted, turning and staring at Vegeta, face suddenly lined with worry.  


Vegeta found himself utterly disarmed and staring at Zarbon. Radditz cleared his throat uncomfortably. She's in the tank, Vegeta said, dumbfounded at Zarbon's behavior.  


I had no idea she'd get this bad. If it really was just a simple electrical shock she should have been feeling much better this morning, and maybe some of the blisters would burst, but she should have been fine, really. Oh, this is all my fault! If I'd have known, Zarbon rambled, eyes wide and fixed on the woman floating in the tank.  


Radditz laid a heavy hand on Zarbon's shoulder. Zarbon, it's fine. She's going to be fine. There was no way you could have known, he said, tone surprisingly gentle.  


Vegeta drew himself up to his full height and raised his nose in the air. It is most certainly _not _ fine, he declared imperiously. No one tampers with my lifemate.  


Radditz sighed. Vegeta, she'll be fine. You helped her, no lasting harm done.  


Zarbon immediately regained his composure, golden eyes calming as he smoothed his hair into place. Helped her? You reopened your channel with her? he said evenly.  


Vegeta's scowl returned.   


Zarbon broke out into an unexpected grin. Good for you! he said, and trotted over to lay a hand on Vegeta's arm. I knew you could do it! You see, sometimes letting someone into your heart is about strength, not about weakness, he explained.  


Vegeta stared at his mentor in horror, his cheeks immediately flaming crimson. he grumbled.  


Well done, sire, Radditz said with a little bow. The Empress owes you her life.  


Zarbon gave them both a conspiratorial wink. Ah, yes. The Empress is fully capable of defending herself, but the Emperor will also ensure her safety. This will go over very well with the public. You might win their hearts yet, Vegeta, he chortled.  


Radditz and Vegeta exchanged uneasy glances. How did you know how I helped her? Vegeta asked suddenly, narrowing his eyes.  


Zarbon rolled his eyes. Honestly, with all the Saiyans running around did you think it could be kept secret for very long?  


Vegeta shot Radditz a look that would have killed a lesser man.   


Zarbon noticed the look and shook his head. Actually, it was that meat-head Nappa. Whoops! Did I tattle?  


Radditz had the nerve to laugh. Vegeta's cheeks reddened even more and his scowl intensified. That's enough, he growled.  


Zarbon sighed. I suppose. You've never been much fun, he commented. Anyway, I also need to tell you that I've promoted Radditz to head of the Imperial Guard.  


Vegeta's eyebrows twitched in shock. What? But that position is equal in rank with the Commander! That would put him tied for third in command with Atlia and Nappa!  


Zarbon smiled. I know, he said slyly, casting a look back at the tank. Anyway, I should be going, now that I know everything is under control. I was in the middle of something when the alarm was raised that something had happened to the Empress and the Emperor was rushing her to the infirmary.  


You're lucky to not be joining her in a tank, Vegeta snapped. If you ever pull anything like this again I swear to all the gods of evil that I will have your head served to me on a platter.  


Oh, I'm sure of it, Zarbon replied with aplomb, and left the room.  


* * *

Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of the curtains blowing in the wind, revealing intermittently the black of the sky outside. There were torches still burning on the spacious balcony, the flames whipping back and forth in the strong breeze. The night was completely still, and for a moment she wondered if she could possibly be awake. A warm arm corded with muscle was wrapped around her beneath her breasts, and she looked down to see a shining golden wedding band on the ring finger of the hand on her skin. She shifted positions and felt something furry tighten around her waist. Her fingers reached down to stroke it and she was rewarded with a deep sound, almost like a purr. You're awake, he said, voice beneath the sound of the night wind.  


she said. Why are you here?  


Silence wound between them for a few moments. You're my wife. You should be at my side when it's possible.  


A new philosophy, eh?  


  


She turned around to face him and threw her arms around his neck. I'm glad that's over, she murmured into the warm skin of his throat.  


You're healed now, he agreed, looking down into her face.  


No, I mean I'm glad you decided to be with me finally, she said.  


He released her and lay on his back, his sharp profile directed towards the ceiling. Well, we'll see where this gets us.  


What? No talk about death? she said, only half-teasing.  


We'll see about that too, won't we?  


I hope not, she murmured.  


Without warning he spun and cupped her chin in his hand, placing his velvety lips on hers and kissing her. She made a little noise of surprised pleasure and closed her eyes, leaning into him. We marry again in two days, he murmured, pulling away.  


  


Yes. If you thought your wedding was splendid before...  


It wasn't splendid at all. We only had a little time to plan. The way I figure it you owe me, buster, she said.  


He blinked for a second before rolling onto his back again. Well, this time the whole Empire is backing it up. You'll get what you want.  


She laughed, the sound starting deep in her chest and erupting forth like a clear, clean river. You're what I want!  


Hmph. Refer to the we'll see' comment, he growled.  


Then why don't I convince you? she crooned, thrusting her hands down in between their bodies. His head tilted back with a sharp intake of breath and a low moan escaped his throat.  


he murmured.  


* * *

Goku's eyes popped open in the darkness, the inside of his skull feeling like someone were scratching it very lightly, almost like an itch. He gently unwrapped his arms from around his wife and sat up in the bed, scratching at his head to make the feeling go away. He stopped for a moment and listened intently, his senses on the alert although he didn't know why. Was something wrong? A slight scowl touched his face and he concentrated, reaching out with every single one of his senses. Only the regular nighttime noises of crickets and cicadas reached his ears and Gohan's life force was steady in sleep. ChiChi breathed slowly beside him, her body warm and soft where it touched his. He could feel Piccolo a ways off, but that was nothing unusual either. Radditz, who called Piccolo a Namek and was far more sensitive to psychic bonds than he himself was, had told him once that Piccolo felt almost like a second father to Gohan. That really didn't surprise Goku, nor was he jealous. The way he figured it, Gohan was a special child and deserved all the love he could get. Besides, he liked Piccolo, despite the green man's gruff demeanor, and he respected Piccolo's power. It was reassuring to Goku that Piccolo would be around to protect Gohan in case anything happened. He was almost certain something would happen.  


It finally dawned upon Goku that perhaps that certainty was part of the itchy feeling on the inside of his head. He scratched at it again and decided he wouldn't be able to sleep with it going on, so he quietly rose from the bed and trotted down the hall towards the kitchen, continually scratching his head with one hand as he adjusted his underwear with the other. Since he couldn't sleep he might as well eat. Eating was fun, after all. He found his mouth watering by the time he arrived at the kitchen, and he had his hand on the handle of the refrigerator when a voice growled inside his head _Took you long enough._  


Goku stood up straight and looked around, blinking in confusion. King Kai? he said, brow furrowing. Where are you?  


He heard an exasperated sigh. _I'm at home, silly,_ the deity answered curtly. _I'm using telepathy, remember?_  


Oh, yeah, you can do that, Goku said, nodding and still looking around the room. Hey, the itching's gone!  


Another sigh._ Of course, Goku. I'm the one who did that. I needed to talk to you but I didn't want to wake up your scary wife._  


Oh, ChiChi's not scary! Goku protested with a laugh. She's just tense all the time. But you're probably right, not wanting to wake her up.  


_Exactly. Now, do you remember what we talked about last time I spoke with you?_  


Goku blinked into the darkness of the kitchen. Uh, no, not really.  


_About how Vegeta and the others are going to be in danger?  
_

Oh, right. You mentioned that Vegeta's going to try and fight some guy named Freeza, Goku said, opening the fridge.  


_Don't you understand what that means? Freeza's one of the most evil, most powerful, most destructive beings in the universe! If Vegeta fights him and loses there's nothing to stand between Freeza and universal domination!  
_

I thought you didn't like Vegeta, Goku said, scowling as he pulled out a brick of cheese.  


_I didn't, I don't. Kami and I have been talking, though, and it seems that perhaps Vegeta isn't as bad as he first seemed. He married Bulma, after all._  


Yeah, I guess he seems to like her as much as anybody, Goku replied absently, scratching at his head again although it no longer itched. He reached into a cupboard and brought out a box of crackers.  


_The point is that Vegeta's nowhere near strong enough to defeat Freeza. He's going to need your help.  
_

But I thought Vegeta was stronger than I am, Goku said, ripping into the box of crackers.  


_He is, for now. You've got huge potential, though. Normally I wouldn't advise anyone fight Freeza, because he's millions of times stronger than just about everyone. But I think that if you team up with your brother and Vegeta you might, just might, stand a chance. At least you'll stand a better chance than anyone else.  
_

Zarbon will help too, Goku said, taking a huge bite out of the cheese. And Radditz mentioned another Saiyan, Nappa. He sounded pretty strong, and I betcha he would help too.  


_Perhaps. At any rate, Vegeta and Bulma are going to get married again in a couple of days, or so the message goes down the celestial grapevine. But it's nothing to _whine_ about! Heh heh heh!_  


  


_Grapevine? Whine? Wine? Get it?  
_

Uh, no...I thought we were talking about Vegeta and Bulma, Goku said, stuffing a handful of crackers into his mouth.  


_Never mind. You will never understand my comic genius_, King Kai said with a sigh._ The point is that it looks like Freeza's sent a squad ahead to Arlia to attack Vegeta's empire. They're going to need your help, and the sooner you can set off into space the better._  


But how am I going to get there? Goku asked, tilting his head to the side.  


_Ask Bulma's father. See if you can use the weeks of travel to get stronger.  
_

How long do I have to get there?  


_Hmmm...well, it looks like you'll have about two weeks before Freeza's forces get there._  


Two weeks?! But Radditz says it takes between two and three just to get to Arlia! Goku cried.  


_Then you'd better hurry up and have that space pod build, hadn't you?_  


I'd better go now! Goku said, tossing the remains of the cheese and crackers on the counter and rushing towards the door.  


_Clothes, Goku! Clothes!_ King Kai urged.  


Goku stopped in his tracks and looked down at himself. Oh, right! he said, quickly dashing back to his room and throwing on a gi. I'm off! he shouted, running outside. Thanks, King Kai! I'll talk to you soon!  


_Whatever, Goku. Good luck_.  


Goku made excellent time getting to Capsule Corporation, putting on all the speed he could muster and nearly doing a faceplant in the slippery grass of the lawn when he landed too quickly. Immediately the yard was full of security robots, all firing at him. Goku yelped in surprise and quickly began to dispatch them as quickly as he could, a few of the beams still hitting their mark.  


What in tarnation is going on out here? a voice rang across the yard, and Goku lifted his eyes up from the smoking wreckage of the security robots to see Dr. Briefs standing in the doorway, a laser cannon on his shoulder.  


Hi! It's me! Goku cried brightly, waving.  


Dr. Briefs blinked and slowly lowered the weapon. Goku? What are you doing here at this hour?  


Goku glanced up at the sky. Oops, sorry, I guess it is kinda late, he said, and took a few steps backward.  


Dr. Briefs sighed. Well, you're here now. What do you need, my boy? You know Bulma moved away, right?  


Oh, yeah, I remember that, Goku said. She's living in space with Vegeta. But I didn't come to see her, I came to see you.  


Really? Then why don't you come inside? the old man said, waving Goku near. We can talk about it over a cup of coffee.  


Goku picked his way between the smoldering remains of robots. Okay. Sorry about the robots. I wasn't ready for them, he said quietly.  


Dr. Briefs shut the door behind them and shook his head. Oh, it's okay. It used to happen all the time when Radditz and Vegeta were around. We just can't seem to manufacture a Saiyan-proof model, but they seem to work against everyone else.  


Goku nodded as Dr. Briefs led him into the kitchen. I just came to ask a favor, Goku said.  


Dr. Briefs nodded. Fine. Do you want some coffee?  


Uh, no, thanks. It makes me giddy.  


Dr. Briefs laughed. Well, we can't have that, he said, and began to brew himself a cup. So what can I do for you?  


Goku took a seat. I need a spaceship. I have to be on Arlia in two weeks.  


Dr. Briefs nearly dropped the mug he was holding. What? Two weeks? Why, you'd have to have left four days ago!  


That's why I need it now! Goku said.  


Dr. Briefs set the mug down and stared at the coffeepot, index finger stroking his moustache. Well, given the studies we've been able to do on the pod Vegeta left us, not to mention the other craft, I should be able to have something ready for you in about two days, if we work nonstop. I can't guarantee it'll get you there in one piece, though. It'll just be a prototype. Luckily we've already got one almost finished, or you'd have to wait another month.  


I can hardly afford to wait two days! Goku cried.  


If you don't mind me asking, my boy, why the rush? How come you need to visit your brother right away?  


It's not that. I think they're all in a lot of danger.  


Danger? My baby girl's in danger? How?  


I'm not really sure what's going on. I just know what I need to go an help, Goku said earnestly.  


Dr. Briefs sighed. Well, two days is still the best I can do. I'll have to call in the techs tonight to help me out. I had better make a bigger pot of coffee.  


Thank you! Goku cried, leaping up from his chair and scooping up the old man in a bear-hug.  


You're welcome, Dr. Briefs wheezed as the air was forced out of his lungs. You can put me down now. I can't work if you kill me.  


Goku said sheepishly. Well, I guess I had better get home in case ChiChi wakes up.  


Yes. Go home to that wife of yours, Dr. Briefs replied, adjusting his glasses and smoothing out the front of his bathrobe.  


Goku said with a wave and dashed out the door.  


Those young ones, always in a hurry, Dr. Briefs mumbled, and poured himself his cup of coffee. 


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Can I come in? a voice came from the doorway.  


Bulma looked around at her servingwomen. Who is it? she whispered to the female stationed by the doorway.  


the female mouthed back.  


Yes, you may enter, Bulma said, turning when one of the females motioned so the back of her gown could be better hemmed. What is it?  


Zarbon stepped into the room dressed in a style she had never seen before. He still wore his customary pink diadem and matching earrings, but he was clad in drapey, flowing clothes of dark blues and reds, the golden color of his eyes glittering. 

You're looking lovely, he said appreciatively, moving around her.  


Thank you, she said, puzzled. You look handsome yourself. I don't think I've ever seen you in that sort of clothing before.  


He let loose a sharp laugh. No, you haven't. No one has, not for a good four or five decades.  


She tilted her head as the women continued to work on her gown. What? Why?  


He motioned dramatically toward his clothing. This, my good woman, is the native dress of my race. It's what was customarily worn to weddings on my planet.  


Well, it's fabulous. I didn't think you could look more handsome than you did before, and yet here you are before me, she replied with a smile.  


He waved a hand in her direction. Oh, you, what a flatterer, he cooed. But I didn't come here to get compliments, although I appreciate them.  


Well, what can I do for you? she asked.  


Could we speak in private? he said suddenly, casting a cool golden glance around at the females at her feet.  


Bulma's brow furrowed. Oh, certainly. If you all wouldn't mind giving us a moment? she said to her maids. They all murmured assent and shuffled out of the room. She held out her hand and Zarbon took it, helping her down from the dressing pedestal she had been standing on. Now, what's on your mind?  


Zarbon's cheeks colored, the first time she had ever seen them do such a thing. I have a special favor to ask, he said softly.  


Sure, Zarbon, she replied, eyebrow raised as she searched his face. What is it?  


Could you...do you think you could wear this? he said, reaching into the folds of his clothing and producing a jewelled hair comb. The object was about the size of her palm and sort of resembled some sort of lily, the petals and stem' of the flower formed out of carved white and green gemstones.  


Oh, it's lovely! she breathed, gently taking it from his hands and examining it closer.  


I want it back after the ceremony, but it would mean a lot if you would wear it, he said, his eyes flashing away for a moment.  


I would be honored, she murmured, reaching up and placing it in her hair. How does it look?  


He turned solemn eyes on her, a faint smile touching his lips. It looks perfect, he said, voice nearly a whisper.  


She took the ornament out and studied it again. It's so beautiful, she said. Wherever did you get it?  


I've had it for about fifty years, I'd guess. It was what my wife wore in her hair when we were married, he replied quietly, looking away.  


Bulma's fingers closed more gently around the ornament, her eyes searching his face. Oh, Zarbon, I'm so honored, she whispered. Suddenly she stuck the comb back in her hair and threw her arms around Zarbon's neck. Thank you so much.  


He cleared his throat awkwardly and gingerly hugged her back. Well, I just thought it would be appropriate, he said, voice rough. I was against your marriage to Vegeta at first, for many reasons, but I've come to realize what's done is done, and I might as well do whatever is within my power to make sure both of you are happy.  


I don't know what to say...  


He laughed. You don't have to say anything. I must be getting soft in my old age.  


You're not old!  


Bulma, I'm plenty old. Not for my race especially, but I'm getting there. If I had had offspring with my mate, they would be fifty years old now. I would most likely have great-grandchildren, since I married late for my culture.  


She sighed and sat down on the pedestal, reaching up and removing the comb again so she could trace its outline with her fingers. You know, I don't really know anything about your past. I don't even know about Vegeta's past. I only know what Radditz has told me about the Saiyans, but no one seems to know anything about you, or even where you're from.  


He sat down beside her, folding his hands between his knees. There's not much you need to know. I was wed, I lost her, and in a fit of pain I joined Freeza's forces. I worked for Freeza for over forty years. I saw the Saiyan race almost completely destroyed and watched Vegeta grow up. I failed on my last mission for Freeza, and figured my best chances of survival lay in Vegeta's hands. I followed him to Earth, and I'll probably serve him until I die. That's my life.  


Bulma scowled. But you were always serving somebody? What a terrible life! Didn't you ever want freedom to do as you liked?  


Zarbon laughed and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. You know, the more I know you the more you feel like a little sister. He stretched his long legs out in front of him and sighed. I don't know, he admitted. I had my own life, for a while, with her. It was sweet and grand, but my culture is one of service. I've never known much else, and I've managed to take care of myself. I think I like being of service, I like taking care of people who employ me. It's even better when I believe in what my employer's doing.  


Do you believe in what Vegeta's doing? she interrupted.  


He sighed again. I don't know. I don't bear Freeza any real malice, I suppose, although I probably should. He's an evil tyrant, no doubt, but I enjoyed a certain amount of personal freedom while I served him. However, if Freeza gets his way I'll be dead, and I certainly don't want to die unless I have to. I just don't know if Vegeta's strong enough to save us, and that's part of why I was so angry that he married you. It just didn't seem fair, especially since he didn't tell you anything about the situation.  


Bulma stared at him. That's where the death comes from? she whispered. That's why there are those shadows in his eyes?  


Zarbon nodded without looking at her. I think so. I think he's not planning to survive the encounter with Freeza. He wants to kill Freeza and thinks he can, but I think he's plotting to do it via self-destruction.  


Oh, he just can't, Bulma said, blinking away tears.  


Zarbon looked at her and laid a hand on her forearm. I won't let it happen, Bulma, he said solemnly. I lost my chance to be with my mate forever, and I'm not just going to sit by and watch your happiness destroyed prematurely as well, although to be honest I don't know how happy you could possibly be with a man like Vegeta. Radditz would have been a better bet for you.  


Can't change any of that now, she murmured.  


he said loudly, and stood in one fluid motion. And you'd better get dressed. The ceremony is in only a few hours.  


Bulma stood as well. You're right, she said with a sigh, and watched Zarbon's retreating back. she called after him.  


He stopped and looked over his shoulder.   


She took a deep breath. Thank you. For everything. I know you sent the musicians and all the others, trying to keep me happy. Vegeta never would have done anything like that, ever.  


His features softened in a heartfelt smile. You're welcome, Bulma. I don't envy you your position, a scientist among brutish, hardened warriors. Best of luck to you, and may you find what happiness you can.  


* * *

The ceremony dragged on and on as the vows were given. She was glad she was wearing comfortable shoes, otherwise she would have had to sit down long ago. The ceremony had to include a little bit from each of the conquered planets' cultures, and so the ritual was already in its second hour. Every once in a while she snuck glances at Vegeta, wondering how he could stand so perfectly still and not seem bored out of his mind. Sometimes she had to repeat things that were being said to her, but the bulk of the proceedings seemed to consist of Atlia reading aloud to the assembly. She thought for sure she was going to pass out from boredom when Vegeta suddenly took her hands and stood facing her. Atlia took out a long, silken scarf and wrapped it around each of their forearms, looping it around their wrists and hands until they were literally joined by a knot in the scarf. Tying the knot, she whispered to herself, blocking out Atlia as he continued to drone on. Suddenly the assembly burst out into whoops and clapping, and Vegeta was leading her down the aisle by the hand. She quickly plastered a beaming smile on her face so it would seem like she was overcome with joy at the occasion and concentrated on not tripping over her flowing, gauzy gown.  


Thank the heavens that's over, she heard Vegeta growl softly.  


Oh, what, you didn't have fun? she grated. I thought it was a blast.  


Shut up, woman, it's not over yet, he snarled, and they arrived at the end of the aisle to sit in twin thrones. Now we get to greet the masses before we proceed to the feast.  


Well, you were right about one thing, this is a huge, splendid affair, she murmured, casting her gaze around at the richly decorated main hall of the palace. Silken ribbons and alien decorations covered every surface, and their thrones had been covered with gold. Flowers from all sorts of different planets were in stands all around the room and she knew the feasting hall would be packed with delicacies.  


Just be glad Zarbon was able to talk everyone out of watching the consummation, Vegeta said quietly.  


Bulma's eyes widened and she turned to him, agape. she gasped.  


A small smile touched the corner of his mouth. On many of the planets it's the custom to watch the bride and groom consummate the marriage, so that there can be no doubt of the pairing, he explained. The original design had a giant bed here, draped with gauze curtains. We were supposed to put on a show before dinner.  


Thank god that didn't happen! she exhaled. I wouldn't have been able to go through with it!  


Vegeta merely chuckled and put on a stony expression as they were bombarded with well-wishers from all over the galaxy.  


* * *

  
The first thing Bulma did when they got back to her rooms was to take off her gown and pitch it into the corner. Thank god that's over! she growled, kicking off her shoes. That was one of the most boring events of my life!  


Vegeta shut and locked the door behind him. I thought you always wanted to be a princess, he goaded.  


I didn't know any better, she spat back.  


He let a cold smile curl across his face and quickly divested himself of his ceremonial armor. At least you got to wear comfortable clothes, he remarked.  


I wouldn't exactly call them comfortable, she snarled.  


Better than that damn armor, he grunted. That stupid cape is awful, too.  


She turned around, putting her hands on the silken waist of her shift. Hmmm. You know, that bodysuit looks pretty uncomfortable too, she said, walking over to him slowly. She put her hands around to the back of his neck and began to pull it down.  


He let her get it down to around his hips before his hands shot out and ripped her shift down the front, tearing it in half and tossing the fabric fragments to the side. Her mouth fell open and she stared at him in shock as his eyes burned right through her. Tonight you learn how Saiyans consummate marriages, he said, voice rough, and tossed her over his shoulder. He strode over to the bed and tossed her on top of the covers. Hope you're feeling fiesty.  


She inhaled in anticipation and hooked her fingers in the folds of his bodysuit. Am I ever, she murmured, and pulled him to her.  


* * *

  
ChiChi was almost asleep when Goku's voice cut through her dreamy haze like a knife, shattering her peace and bringing her fully alert. Her eyes snapped open and she sat upright in bed as if she'd been bitten, fixing her gaze on her husband. What? What is it? What's wrong? she gasped.  


Goku stared at her, confused. What? Nothing's wrong. I was just trying to talk to you, he said, propping up his head with an arm.  


ChiChi exhaled with relief. Oh. Don't scare me like that, she said testily, settling back down into the covers next to him.  


I didn't mean to scare you, Goku said gently, putting a large, warm hand on her shoulder, the skin of his fingers roughened from training. I just wanted to tell you stuff.  


Like what? she murmured, closing her eyes and already starting to drift off into sleep.  


He leaned over and kissed her on the neck. Well, like I hope you know that I love you, no matter what happens. I will always love you, forever and ever. You're the love of my life, ChiChi.  


That's nice, she said with a sigh, and he knew she wasn't paying attention.  


I hope you remember I said that someday, just in case, he whispered. I just want you to know that I would never do anyting to hurt you on purpose. Sometimes there's just stuff I have to do.  


She didn't reply, her chest slowly rising and falling in patterns of slumber. Goku sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tight. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply, brushing the back of her neck with his lips. I'm so sorry, he whispered, and held her like that nearly until dawn.  


About an hour before the sun came up he closed the door behind him silently. He took a few steps into the grass and nearly ran smack dab into Piccolo's chest. What are you doing, Goku? the Namekian growled.  


Goku grinned sheepishly and put a hand behind his head. Well, I'm going to Arlia, he said. Would you mind looking after Gohan while I'm gone?  


Piccolo's scowl increased. Arlia? What for?  


Goku scratched his head and let his arms drop to the sides. Vegeta's probably going to get into trouble, and I don't want to see Freeza ruling the universe, he said simply.  


Piccolo narrowed his eyes. What? Pretend for a little while that you're not an idiot and try explaining this to me again, he grumbled.  


Goku sighed. Well, Vegeta wants to kill Freeza. That was the plan all along. Only now Freeza seems to have found out about Vegeta and his empire, and so he's sending troops to destroy it. Vegeta doesn't know about the troops heading his way, so I gotta try and get there before anything bad happens. If everybody makes it through that okay then they're going to have Freeza and all his guys to worry about. They're going to need all the help they can get.  


You're insane, Piccolo spat. You'll be killed for sure.  


Goku said. But I have to try to make sure things go the best they can.  


I am not gonna explain to Gohan why his father's dead again, Goku, Piccolo stated flatly. You ought not to go.  


You'll take care of him, right? Teach him to take care of himself, Goku beseeched. Please. Care for my son, and make sure he watches over his mother.  


If you love them, how can you leave them like this?  


If I don't try my best things could get a lot worse. Freeza's trying to take over the whole universe. If he's not stopped now Earth won't be safe for much longer, Goku explained. I want my family to be safe, even if I can't be with them. Now, do you promise you'll watch them while I'm gone?  


Piccolo growled.  


he begged.  


Piccolo spat on the ground. Fine. Don't get yourself killed for that pipsqueak prince, though, understand?  


Goku gave Piccolo a brotherly swat on the shoulder. I'll do my best. Thank you, friend, he intoned.  


Get out of here, Piccolo grumbled.  


Goku gave him a little salue and took off into the morning sky.  


* * *

Mrs. Briefs sighed and leaned her head against the cold metal of the entrance, the corners of her mouth drawn in tightly.  
Dr. Briefs wiped a hand across his forehead and let out a whoosh of exausted breath. What is it, my dear? he asked, standing stiffly and taking off his glasses. The little black cat climbed down from his shoulder and scampered over to Mrs. Briefs, who scooped it up and began to pet it gently.  


Oh, it's just been so quiet since everyone left. It was so much fun when Radditz and Bulma were here. Radditz was such a sweet boy. We used to have a lovely time watching TV together. Wherever did the time go?  


Yes, yes, I know what you mean, he replied, shuffling over to his wife and putting an arm around her shoulders. It's strange to have our little princess gone. She stuck around for quite a few years this last time. Remember that she'll be back to visit.  


Mrs. Briefs sighed, taking the cat and placing it back on her husband's shoulder. I know that's what she said, but you know how young marrrieds are. I'll bet she doesn't visit until she needs grandma and grandpa to babysit her first child.  


You'd better hope that she and that fine young man of hers act quickly, then, Dr. Briefs chuckled.  


She moaned and buried her face in her husband's neck, putting her arms around his middle. I still can't believe she married that Vegeta. Radditz loved her so much! He would have been so good for her, and I just know he would have taken care of our little princess.  


Now, now, he said gently, patting her back and leaning his cheek against the crown of her head. Vegeta's not so bad. He's a smart boy, that one. I don't think he'd let anything happen to Bulma. He's strong, too, and he'll protect her.  


I think if she would have married Radditz he would have seen to it that she was never in danger in the first place. He would have stayed here to be with her and Goku.  


I don't think so, dear. He's got a tremendous loyalty to his prince, and he would always have to hold that in higher regard than Bulma. This way Vegeta's probably got everyone protecting her. Vegeta gets to call the shots, so he'll never have to leave her.  


Mrs. Briefs sighed a final time. Yes, I suppose you're right. You're almost always right. You and your sweet, scientific mind.  


Dr. Briefs chuckled and kissed the crown of her head. Oh, you help me, dearest. I couldn't have done any of this without you.  


She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. A cough resounded on the ramp behind her. Excuse me, am I interrupting something? a voice said.  


Dr. Briefs looked over his wife's shoulder. Goku, my boy! he trumpeted. You're early!  


Goku put his hand behind his head and grinned foolishly. Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't really sleep, so when it got light out I just decided to leave.  


Mrs. Briefs turned around and blinked at him. You left at dawn? It took you a little while to find your way here. Is ChiChi okay?  


Goku glanced at the ground, clasping his hands behind his back. I didn't really tell my family that I was leaving.  


Dr. Briefs said, raising an eyebrow. But won't that really hurt them, boy?  


Mrs. Briefs slapped her husband's arm lightly. Honey, can you really imagine telling ChiChi that you were going off to who-knows-where in the middle of space and you didn't know when you were coming home? Just think of the fit she'd have! However, you know, Goku, that it's absolutely going to kill Gohan. He just lost his uncle, who was one of his favorite people. You were dead for a year, too, and if you get hurt, lost, or killed on this mission, he would only have known his father for a few years out of his life.  


Goku hung his head. I know. I feel horrible about Gohan, and ChiChi, too, but this is really the best thing I can do for them. Besides, Piccolo will look after Gohan if something happens to me. He did a really good job with Gohan when I died the first time.  


Dr. Briefs smiled but shook his head. That may be, but there's no substitute for a father, especially when you feel things as deeply as your little boy does.  


Goku sighed. I know. But this is all I can do. He stood in silence for several moments, staring down at his boots. he said finally. Is it ready?  


Dr. Briefs turned to inspect the interior of the ship. Nearly. I've been having a problem.  


What? What sort of problem? Goku pressed in alarm, eyes growing wide.  


I can't decide where to put the cappucino maker.  


Goku cried. That's what's keeping you from finishing it?!  


Dr. Briefs nodded and pushed his glasses up on his nose with a forefinger. Yup. Gotta have cappucino.  


I don't need cappucino! Goku wailed. I just need to leave!  


Dr. Briefs narrowed his eyes and studied Goku quietly. Are you sure? No cappucino?  


I'm sure! Goku howled. Please, I need to go!  


Fine, fine, Dr. Briefs growled. But don't come crying to me when all you want is a cappucino in the morning. He shuffled off into the ship.  


Mrs. Briefs shot a smile at Goku. You know how he is, she said with a giggle.  


Goku replied, looking at her blankly.  


It'll just be a few moments. Would you like something quick to eat? It's been a while since we fed a Saiyan.  


Goku replied, and followed her into the house.


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

You look like shit, Nappa said as he walked down the corridor.  


Radditz looked up from where he was leaning against the wall. Go screw yourself, he snarled, curling his lip.  


Nappa froze where he stood, his moustache twitching as he stared openmouthed at Radditz. Watch yourself, soldier, he said after a few moments.  


Radditz growled and turned, punching the wall so hard it left cracks. Shut up and leave me alone. You know I'm equal to you in rank. No more having to sacrifice myself for your stupid ass.  


Nappa regarded the damage in the wall. You need to show respect for your elders, he said coldly.  


Radditz's eyes widened and he rubbed his eyes with a hand. You have got to be kidding me! You're going to pull age-rank on me?  


I'm entitled.  


You _know_ that yesterday was horrible for me! Why do you have to do this?  


Are you still pining after that Earth-bitch? Nappa snapped. You know that Vegeta did her especially well last night; half the palace heard it.  


Shut up.  


Not like he hadn't before, I'm sure. The Prince has always had talent for any task he sets out to do. Give her up, Radditz.  


Shut up.  


Your time on Earth made you too soft. You aren't even fit to be a warrior anymore.  


Did I not just tell you to shut up? Radditz snarled, glaring at Nappa through red-rimmed eyes. He clenched and unclenched a fist, muscles taut with strain.  


Nappa's jaw dropped and he stared at Radditz, dumbfounded.   


I said shut up, old man, Radditz hissed, rushing forward and pinning Nappa to the wall.  


If that Earth-bitch had never come here everything would be fine! Nappa croaked, glaring at Radditz murderously. She'll destroy this empire!  


On the contrary, my dear Commander, a cool voice floated from down the hallway. That Earth-bitch, as you so charmingly call her, is the empire's best asset, especially when juxtaposed with the Prince's volatile temper.  


Close your mouth, you filthy green monster, Nappa rasped.  


Zarbon stepped into the light filtering through a window. Release him, Radditz. Ending his ignorance won't enrich your life any, he explained with a dismissive wave of his hand.  


Radditz made a sound deep in his throat and pushed away from the larger Saiyan with a scowl. You got lucky, he whispered to Nappa.  


You'd best be on your way, Commander, Zarbon said politely, his voice chilling the corridor.  


This isn't over, Nappa snarled at Radditz. I won't stand for it.  


I'm sure he doesn't care what you do, Zarbon interjected. Leave us.  


Radditz watched Nappa's back as he retreated down the hall. What do you want? he asked roughly.  


Zarbon sighed and reached a hand out, placing it on Radditz's shoulder. Are you all right? You look like you've seen better days.  


She's gone forever, Radditz replied, rubbing an eye.  


Zarbon stared at the floor for a few moments, his lips pressed into a fine line. You knew that a long time ago, he said quietly.  


Radditz looked down into Zarbon's perfect face, trying to remember when he stopped hating the alien. It doesn't make it easier. You wouldn't understand.  


Zarbon folded his arms over his chest, tilting his head to the side a little and gazing levelly at Radditz with his cool, golden eyes. What makes you think that?  


You don't know what's it's like to have loved and lost.  


Oh? And how much do you think you know about me?  


  


That's just your Saiyan belligerence talking. How old am I? What was the name of my home planet? Do I have offspring? How many?  


Radditz's cheeks began to color in embarrassment. I-I don't know.  


Zarbon nodded. That's right, you don't. Remember that and you'll live a longer, healthier life. As for Bulma, think of it this way: she's alive, and she's happy, or as close to it as she'll ever be with Vegeta.  


What? What's that supposed to mean?  


Vegeta is not a happy man and has absolutely no desire to make those around him happy. He will live a high-stress, highly-public life for the rest of his days, and she will live that life with him. However, do you think you could have made her happier? He waited a few minutes for a response and nodded sagely when Radditz couldn't reply. And she's alive, Radditz. You might not be with her the way you'd like to, but you'll have her friendship for the rest of her life. If her happiness is what truly matters to you, and you truly love her, you will do whatever you can to help her be happy in her life with Vegeta. She may never be in love with you, but she'll love you for that nonetheless to the end of her days.  


Radditz stared at Zarbon for several moments, mulling it over before nodding slowly. Then he looked at the green-haired man and narrowed his eyes. Why are you telling me this? What happened to you? Zarbon's eyes widened fractionally in response. 

Well? That's what I'm supposed to ask you now, isn't it? Radditz prompted.  


Zarbon laughed. I guess so, he said with a dashing smile, reaching up and throwing his heavy braid over his shoulder. I don't know why, but the past seems to be flowing out of me like water lately.  


Tell me.  


Zarbon sighed. Very well, but I'll give you the short version. He put his hands on Radditz's shoulders once again, which made the Saiyan uncomfortable, but he permitted it. He knew that Zarbon operated by a different code than he did. Value her life, Radditz. I loved a female once, and married her. As much as I loved her, I wanted my happiness just as much as hers, and so I didn't pay as close attention to her real life and her real feelings as I should have. We were fairly happy anyway, but after a short time together she was killed. I felt as if my soul was ripped from my body, and I haven't fallen in love since. Of course, this was long before you were even a glimmer in Bardock's eye. But take it from me, I think about her nearly every day and wish that I could have made her life better just by being in it. I came to realize that what was important was not her capacity to love me, but how I loved her. Take it as you will, and perhaps you will find a way to apply it to your own life.  


Radditz finally couldn't take the physical contact anymore and stepped away from Zarbon's touch. What's that supposed to mean? he said somewhat more sharply than he meant to.  


Zarbon's face registered a brief flash of pain before returning to its normal cool expression. Nothing, I guess, he replied. Damn you Saiyans.  


Radditz watched Zarbon take several steps past him before he found the courage to speak. he said softly.  


Zarbon stopped but did not turn around. What is it, Radditz? he asked, voice sounding slightly defeated.  


I . . . I'll think about it. I really will.  


He watched the back of Zarbon's head move as the other man nodded. Thank you, he said, and moved off down the hall.  


* * *

Vegeta sat in his chair, chin resting on his fingers as he stared at the floor below his royal dais, not turning his head as Zarbon appeared beside him. I thought you should know that Nappa and Radditz were having a spat this morning, Zarbon said softly.  


Vegeta still did not glance in Zarbon's direction. So? I have things other than soldier's squabbles to worry about, he said sharply, watching as an Arlian opened the great pair of doors to admit another petitioner.  


Zarbon cleared his throat. This was more than a squabble, Vegeta. Nappa's pride was seriously wounded, and you know how vindictive he is.  


Vegeta shifted in his chair, sitting up straight. Just like the rest of the Saiyans, eh? he said coolly.  


You said it, not me.  


But you wanted to, Zarbon, you wanted to. It amounts to the same thing.  


I'm just saying it should be monitored. The situation warrants watching.  


Are you telling me to distrust my own men? Nappa practically raised me and is obsessively loyal. I'm not concerned.  


Zarbon sighed. Fine. I'm in no mood to argue.  


Vegeta scowled and finally looked at Zarbon. What? What's wrong?  


Zarbon blinked. Nothing. Why?  


Vegeta settled back into the throne, the scowl still deeply etched on his face. No reason, you fool. I don't have to justify myself to you.  


That's what I thought. But enough of this. How's Bulma?  


Vegeta let a crafty smile spread across his face.  


Now, now, that's not a seemly expression for an emperor's face, Zarbon chastised.  


She'll live, Vegeta replied. I feel confident in saying she enjoyed herself.  


He saw Zarbon smile out of the corner of his eye. And you?  


Oh, I hate touching the ugly beast, but it has to be done.  


Zarbon laughed out loud, causing a few of the Arlian guards to shift nervously in their positions near the pillars of the expansive hall. Of course. How silly of me to even ask.  


Vegeta replied, glancing at Zarbon again. Who's first?  


Zarbon turned and consulted an Arlian for a moment, then turned back to the throne. A Kijaran. You know, they're still upset about Anpane. . .  


To hell with them. I'll just send you there and you can ease their worries all by yourself.  


Vegeta. . .  


Zarbon, show some diplomacy, Vegeta snapped, and was rewarded as Zarbon took a step back and nearly fell off the dais. State your business, Vegeta said to the Kijaran female that knelt at the base of the dais.  


She had started into her list of complaints when he heard Zarbon whispering. So where is Bulma. . .recovering?  


The west wing. It's quieter there. There are so many damn dignitaries crawling around this miserable place.  


So she's well guarded?  


Absolutely not, Vegeta hissed under his breath. The best thing that could happen to me would be for someone to take the thrice-damned snorklak off of my hands.  


You never change, Zarbon replied quietly.  


Most certainly not, Vegeta said, keeping his eyes on the Kijaran the entire time and nodding occasionally. Is there anything else? Vegeta asked her, propping his cheek up with his fingertips.  


No, sire, the Kijaran said, obviously shaken by Vegeta's abruptness.  


You're so mean, Zarbon whispered.  


_It gets better,_ Vegeta replied. Zarbon will accompany you to your chambers. You can work out the details of the agreement there, he told her.  


Zarbon's lips parted with surprise.  


_Don't disappoint her,_ Vegeta said.  


Zarbon turned and stared at Vegeta, his golden eyes widening. I can't believe you'd actually-  


Believe it, Vegeta interrupted. He looked at Zarbon for a few more moments, then raised an eyebrow. Don't tell me you're shirking your duties?  


Zarbon scowled and pressed his lips together. Absolutely not. I'd like to warn you, though, that I will find a way to repay you for this.  


I doubt it, Vegeta said, and watched in silent amusement as Zarbon whisked away the Kijaran. He shook his head to himself slightly, then fixed his black gaze on Atlia, who stood a short distance from him. Who's next?  


The rest of the day had been exceedingly dull. Zarbon must have taken his time with the Kijarans. The man had been gone for hours. Vegeta was scowling forbiddingly at the most recent petitioner when an Arlian staggered into the great hall. Guards immediately fell upon it, blocking its entrance to the great hall. The commotion roused the rest of the people in the hall, much to Vegeta's annoyance. What's going on? he demanded, standing with a flourish of his cape. How dare you interrupt my audiences?  


Atlia looked at Vegeta expectantly. he rasped.  


Vegeta snarled, crossing his arms over his chest.  


Atlia moved over to where the Arlian was being detained, Vegeta watching closely as antennae twitched. Atlia said, sending the Arlian up towards the throne.  


Vegeta kept himself standing straight and proud as the Arlian threw itself at his feet. Well? What's the meaning of this? he bellowed.  


Strange signals have been picked up in the stratosphere, the Arlian rasped.  


Vegeta curled his lip in annoyance. So? What do you people get paid for? Find out what they are! he snapped.  


Your majesty, we know what they are, came the wheezing reply.   


Vegeta felt his heart skip a beat, turning cold in his chest. he forced himself to ask angrily as beads of chill sweat formed at his hairline and the back of his neck.  


They're ships, sire, in formation.  


Vegeta felt a tremor run through his entire body. What was happening. Have battle stations been manned?  


Yes, sire.  


How long? Vegeta hissed. A split second later the earth seemed to shake, throwing a few of those assembled to the ground. Vegeta whipped his gaze out one of the arched windows and saw smoke billowing across the cityscape. he grated. It's too soon!  


Atlia appeared beside him. Orders, sire?  


Fight, dammit! Vegeta bellowed. All of you, fight! If we don't win this everything will have been for nothing!  


To battle! Atlia shouted as loud as he could, raising a segmented hand. Immediately all the Arlians in the place were scurrying to and fro, arming weapons.  


Where's Zarbon? Vegeta demanded, eyes blazing as he fixed his gaze on Atlia.  


With the Kijarans, presumably, sire.  


Get him! Vegeta shouted, and took a few running steps. Within moments he had discarded the cape and was out the window, heading into the melee.  


* * *

  
What in the hell was that? Zarbon growled, turning his head to try and see out the window.  


Don't pay it any attention, the Kijaran said from atop him.  


No, it was definitely something, he said, looking up at her pupil-less eyes. I need to go.  


Are you sure? the Kijaran female asked, running a finger down the cleft between his pectorals.  


He put her hands on her waist and removed her. he said, standing and rushing to put on his armor.  


she began, raising a hand toward him, but he was already gone.  


He was, in fact, running down the corridor, fighting hordes of soldiers as they streamed past him towards the outside. After what seemed like an eternity he made it to the throne room, blasting the doors open with ki when they would not open otherwise. Inside the great hall were huddled groups of visiting dignitaries and civilians as well as several guards. Where's Vegeta? he demanded, standing in the doorway, crackling with ki. Everyone just looked at him blankly. I said where's the Emperor? he roared, eyes glittering murderously.  


one of the guards finally volunteered. He left after the first blast, right out the window, sir.  


Zarbon made an unintelligible noise of rage and powered up, hurtling himself out the window.  


What he saw outside did not please him. The entire city seemed to be blowing up, with clouds of dust and smoke obscuring his vision. The stink of burning carcasses of all manner of things filled his nostrils and he squinted his eyes against the stench to make them water less, holding his sheathed arm up to his nose. Arlians were firing from the ground with their weapons, but he knew that they wouldn't be able to see much through the debris blowing around. He glanced up and saw specks floating in the sky. Some of those would be his troops, but most of them could not. There was no doubt about it, whoever was attacking was aware of the Arlians' weapon capabilities and were taking no chances. That clinched it, then; Freeza had found them at last.  


The second thing that occurred to him was to wonder where the other two Saiyans were. He reached into his armor and pulled out a capsule, pushing away the thoughts of Earth that arose as he did so, and extracted the scouter from it. He cursed under his breath as he fastened it to his head, wishing he had found a way to force Vegeta to keep one with him as well. Turning the scouter on, he quickly located the highest power levels. The one to the north had to be Vegeta, for it was the biggest. There were two others he didn't recognize, one nearly as high as his own. If he and Vegeta were the strongest then the Ginyu Force was not present, nor was Freeza. Still, the fact that anyone at all had arrived was proof enough that Freeza knew. Freeza knew where they were. The implications of that made his blood run cold and he had to consciously remind himself to breathe. Even if they destroyed every single soldier Freeza had sent to the planet it was too late. The confrontation between the two empires was inevitable.  


He tapped the scouter again and frowned. Where were Radditz and Nappa? Why hadn't they powered up yet? He saw a signal flare to life in the southeast, away from the other high power signatures, and wondered which Saiyan it was. He nearly threw the scouter to the ground in exasperation, but managed to discipline himself in time. It wouldn't do him any good. They had to get this over with as soon as possible, otherwise there might not be anything left. They had the power to defeat Freeza's small detachment here, but an upper-atmosphere fight rendered most of the Arlian's weapons useless, tilting the odds in Freeza's favor. Zarbon uttered an inarticulate roar of frustration and plunged into the fighting, not caring who he killed or how he killed them, just so long as they were dead. The only thing that mattered to him now was the survival of the New Saiyan Empire, and he would do whatever he could to ensure that.  


* * *

  
Vegeta had known it was Freeza's forces the second he flew out the window. He had no trouble killing anyone who stood in his way, Zarbon's extensive training had seen to that, and he wasn't even winded. In fact, it felt good to battle again, to feel the blood of others on his hands, to smell their fear as they died however he wished them to. His time on Earth had paled in comparison to battle, and he hadn't even known how much he missed the bloody fighting until he was in the thick of it once again. Suddenly his senses flared to life: there was a bigger power level off to the north. He scowled at the same time that he smiled. Who would it be? Who would Freeza send? Without further hesitation he sped off toward the power source.  


He almost didn't have time to react as the owner of the high power level slammed into him, immediately reaching for his throat, but Vegeta managed to twist out of the way and deal a blow to the back of his opponent's neck. He floated back a short distance and hovered there, baring his teeth. he snarled.  


The alien turned around and smiled, showing rounded teeth behind his fishy lips. Vegeta. So you are alive. I should have believed Freeza when he said he knew his favorite pet could not possibly be dead.  


Freeza couldn't kill me. Did you honestly think anything else would have been able to? Vegeta spat back.  


Kiwi laughed, his feelers wobbling with the motion. I'm surprised that you lived, yes. Anything that could have killed Zarbon should have killed you.  


_He doesn't know,_ Vegeta thought. _He has no idea that Zarbon's alive._ He straightened himself up and planted his hands on his hips. I'm stronger that any of you ever were. You'll be sorry that you ever met me.  


Kiwi's shoulders shook, he was laughing so hard. I'm already sorry I met you, you stupid Saiyan scum. You've made everybody's life miserable ever since Freeza took you on board. The only time anyone ever got enjoyment out of your existence was when Freeza was put on the puppet shows. It was wonderful, watching you dance, unable to control your own movements. Here, Vegeta, show me if you can still act like a kitty-cat! Kiwi crowed.  


Vegeta felt the claws of rage tearing at his ribcage. Shut up, he croaked, his hands balling up into fists so tight the fabric of his gloves threatened to split.  


Kiwi swiveled his hips. You want to make me, monkey?  


Shut up! Vegeta screamed, ripping his throat raw with the cry, and flew at Kiwi. The other alien blocked his punches, his fists pounding Kiwi's forearms and driving him several meters backward.  


Kiwi laughed maniacally, the little wattles of flesh on either side of his wide mouth quivering as he did so. He lowered his hands and dealt Vegeta a glancing blow to the ribs. Those were the days, little Vegeta. Oh, why did he ever have to restore you? You were the perfect marionette! His fist shot out at Vegeta's head, and the Saiyan caught the hand between his cheek and shoulder, black eyes burning fiercely.  


You'll soon wish you remembered nothing, Vegeta hissed, reaching up and grasping Kiwi's elbow with both hands. Sweat popped out on Kiwi's brow and he struggled, tugging as violently as he could to get away from Vegeta's grasp. You know I got stronger, correct?  


Kiwi's eyes became wide and an uncertain smile quavered on his lips. Heh, now Vegeta, is that any way to treat an old comrade? he asked.  


Vegeta smiled slowly as he transferred Kiwi's fist from between his face and shoulder to underneath his armpit, pinning it there against the other alien's struggling. Comrade? What sort of camaraderie did you ever show me? he asked coldly, gripping Kiwi's elbow with a gloved hand.  


I-I was just kidding before, about enjoying Freeza's show! Kiwi stammered, trying nervously to pry Vegeta's fingers from his arm.  


Oh, I'm sure, Vegeta whispered. You really shouldn't be worrying about that arm.  


Kiwi stopped babbling and looked Vegeta straight in the eyes, horror breaking over his wet, purple features. The Saiyan's smile dropped away and he raised his free hand, Kiwi's eyes following the movement. Vegeta moved his hand in lazy circles, observing as Kiwi's gaze traced the motion. Worry about this, Vegeta said quietly, forming his index and middle fingers into the shapes of hooks. Without any hesitation he plunged his fingers deep into Kiwi's wide, frightened eyes and pulled outward, smiling as he felt the spray of warm jelly and fluid on his armor. Kiwi screamed and groped at his face as Vegeta released his hand, drifting aimlessly in the air.  


Please, Vegeta, Kiwi screeched as blood poured between the fingers he pressed over his eyes. No. . .  


You didn't hear my cries when I was a child, Vegeta snarled. Why should I hear yours now? With a growl he darted in and dealt Kiwi a violent kick to the head. Kiwi's body spun on its way to the ground, landing with a thud in the dirt. Vegeta drifted down slowly to stand beside the trembling body of his enemy. You have something in your eye, he said, reaching down and gathering up a handful of rocks. He kicked Kiwi onto his back and knocked the alien's grasping arms to the sides with his free hand. A bitter, angry sound escaped his throat as he plunged the rocks into the bleeding sockets, using all his weight to grind the stones further into the alien's skull. Well? Do you wish you had died then?  


Kiwi screamed and grabbed at his face. Vegeta pinned his arms to the ground using his knees.   


Kiwi sobbed, still struggling against the heavier Saiyan.   


What do you think Freeza would do if I sent you back in this condition? Vegeta asked, knowing that Kiwi could no longer see him smile.  


I'd never get to Freeza. Dodoria would kill me on the ship.  


Vegeta blinked, getting off of Kiwi in order to grab him by the collar and hoist him into the hair. Vegeta hissed in Kiwi's face. What did you just say?  


Kiwi chuckled, the sound's sanity decreasing with each passing second. Dodoria's here. He'd kill me before he let Freeza find out how I failed, he giggled.  


Where's Dodoria now? Vegeta demanded, shaking Kiwi's body.  


I'd be killed, Kiwi laughed, flecks of spittle hitting Vegeta's cheeks.  


Damn you! Vegeta shouted, suddenly releasing Kiwi and rocketing backwards into the air. He stared down at Kiwi's laughing, staggering figure, and let loose a ball of ki, scowling as it bit cleanly through the alien's purple body and crashed into the earth. The explosion was mighty and brief, and when the dust began to settle Vegeta could see no sign that Kiwi had ever existed. Pitiful bastard, Vegeta whispered, then raised his nose to the sky, testing the air.  


There, there it was, he realized, closing his eyes. A large power level, close to his own, but moving away. Moving towards the capital, he realized with a flash of black rage. It had to be Dodoria. Powering up, he sped away. 


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

he whispered as the dust that obscured his vision was whipped away by the hot, dry winds of Arlia. He was conscious of the pounding of his heart and the sharp rocks beneath his soft-soled shoes, but nothing else intruded upon his concentration on the form in front of him. Anticipation rattled inside his stomach as the large, pink alien slowly turned, their eyes meeting for the first time in what seemed like eons. He watched in satisfaction as the purple, fleshy folds beneath Dodoria's eyes stretched as the other warrior's eyes widened in shock.  


Dodoria burbled. What are you doing here?  


Zarbon took a corner of his cape in his hand and executed an exaggerated bow. You stole my line. I think that's a first for us, he replied grimly.  


Dodoria turned to face Zarbon, and even from the distance that separated them Zarbon could see the rivulets of sweat coursing between Dodoria's spine. The repugnance that the pink alien had always elicited in him quickly bubbled to the surface and gagged him. Freeza sent us. Freeza's killed both Cold and Cooler and finally nothing stood in his way of regaining Vegeta, Dodoria stammered.  


I see, Zarbon said, golden eyes glittering. And what of the Ginyu Force?  


They're assisting with the cleanup at Cold's place. We barely got out of there with our skins.  


Zarbon let a small, cold smile crystallize on his face, his golden eyes glittering. Oh, you're such a good underling, he said, amused. You answer all my questions even now, although we're enemies.  


Dodoria's yellowed eyes widened and his thick lips flapped as his mouth opened and closed uselessly.   


Zarbon laughed, the sound slicing through the angry noise of confused battle. Of course, Dodoria. I'm here, on this planet. Why do you think that is? Did you think Vegeta had somehow managed to enslave me?  


Zarbon could hear Dodoria's wet, nervous breathing from where he stood. I-I had hoped. We all figured you were dead. We didn't even know if Vegeta was still alive.  


And what were Freeza's orders, if you found that I was indeed alive?  


We were to kill you and bring Vegeta back.  


Zarbon sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. And who was supposed to kill me?  


Dodoria stared at Zarbon for long moments. Anyone who could. Me.  


Zarbon examined his fingernails, feigning boredom. His mind raced as he tried to come up with a plan, any sort of plan. He reached up and detached his scouter, re-capsulizing it, smiling at Dodoria's shocked expression. Oh, we have all sorts of new toys now, he said with a smile, noting that Dodoria's own scouter was gone. The Arlians had been given orders to destroy enemy scouters first, and Zarbon was still impressed by their marksmanship.  


  


The New Saiyan Empire. Guess who heads it?  


You made Vegeta an emperor?  


Zarbon smiled and nodded, his braid whipping about in the wind. Absolutely. A lot has happened since I embarked on my mission to eradicate the Saiyans. He was glad Dodoria was so easily distracted. Dodoria normally wouldn't have been a problem to destroy; Zarbon was fairly certain he was stronger than Dodoria still. However, Zarbon had taken a bad blow to the ribs from an enemy blaster. He could feel the blood slowly oozing from the wound and down his side and he was glad that his cape concealed it from Dodoria's sight. Still, it was a fairly nasty wound, and it weakened him considerably. A slight frown appeared on his perfect brow as he tried to redirect his concentration to their conversation.  


Why did you do it, Zarbon? Dodoria rasped. Why did you betray Lord Freeza?  


Zarbon cocked his head. When I first got here all hell broke loose and circumstances prevented me from exterminating the Saiyans. Instead, I was nearly killed myself by the weaponry they had on this planet. You know as well as anyone does that Freeza kills those who fail him. I had three choices: return to Freeza and be killed, let Vegeta kill me, or help Vegeta kill Freeza. Being fond of life and not yet prepared to leave it, I naturally chose the latter.  


Then you're an enemy of Freeza! Dodoria gasped, his eyes widening.  


Zarbon closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head slowly. It took you long enough to figure that out. Didn't you notice who was wiping your troops out by the hundreds?  


He watched as Dodoria's eyes flickered to the palace and the buildings of the capital. Then I'll have to destroy you all, he grated.  


Zarbon smoothly lowered himself into a fighting stance, hoping that Dodoria wouldn't notice how he favored his side. I invite you to try, he said with a frigid smile.  


I'm just following orders. You know that, Dodoria said, flabby brow rumpled.  


Zarbon laughed. You're apologizing to me?  


Dodoria looked uncertain. You used to be my commanding officer. That's hard for me to forget.  


Well, this isn't difficult for me in the least. I never liked you, anyway. You know I hate ugly things.  


Dodoria looked as if he'd been slapped, making Zarbon laugh even harder. None of it matters now, the pink warrior growled. I, at least, am still loyal to Lord Freeza.  


And I'm loyal to Lord Vegeta, Zarbon declared, and leveled two fingers at Dodoria.  


The fat alien was barely able to avoid the powerful ki blast that rocketed past his head. You started it, Dodoria shouted.  


Zarbon yelled back. Freeza started it. That's why he has to die.  


Dodoria lowered his stance and fired a two-handed ki blast in return. Zarbon whirled neatly to the side and smiled at Dodoria. The Saiyans would have done exactly the same thing! Dodoria protested.  


Maybe so, Zarbon countered, holding a hand straight up in the air and frowning as he concentrated energy above his palm. But you remember the horror of that day. You and I stood at the porthole looking at the destruction, don't you recall? The disgust we both felt?  


He saw with satisfaction that Dodoria's features slackened a little in recollection. Zarbon released a battle cry and launched the ball of energy at Dodoria. The pink warrior looked up in horror, throwing his arms in front of his face and throwing up a ki shield at the last second. When the smoke cleared Dodoria still stood, barely singed. Zarbon felt like ice was forming in his chest. He was still aware of the blood running down his side, and it seemed to him as if it was coming more quickly. With a desperate roar he rushed Dodoria, careful to avoid the spikes on the other alien's arms as he swung and blocked. A brief flurry of punches were exchanged before Zarbon planted both feet on the ground, lowered in a crouch, and launched himself upward, kicking as he went. He felt a satisfying crunch as he rose and he landed lightly on his feet a few yards away. A smile stole across his face and he cocked his head as he watched Dodoria rub his jaw. That hurt, you prissy bastard, Dodoria snarled.  


Zarbon burst into laughter. Oh, the truth comes out! You hate me for my beauty just as I hate you for your lack of it!  


You've always lorded your looks over others! Besides, I'm considered very attractive for my race! Dodoria shouted.  


Zarbon crossed his arms over his chest and raised his nose into the air slightly as he tossed his braid over his shoulder. That doesn't help you in the greater scheme of things, does it? he chortled.  


Suddenly the smile fell from his face as Dodoria came rushing toward him. The pink man was a lot faster than he remembered, and if he actually took any of that force his wound would definitely worsen. There seemed no way he could dodge- he couldn't drop in between the other warrior's legs because of Dodoria's low ground clearance, but he couldn't jump or take flight in his weakened state. Dodoria grew near, and Zarbon did the only thing he could think of- he backed up. Running away? Dodoria cackled, a crazy gleam in his eyes.  


Sort of, Zarbon replied, watching critically as Dodoria chased him. He hovered above the ground just high enough to avoid obstacles, pacing himself until Dodoria was only an arm's length away but was no longer gaining on him. Thankful for his longer reach, Zarbon reached out and grabbed the straps of Dodoria's armor, sinking at the same time to the ground and planting a foot on the other warrior's hip. Dodoria yelped as he was sent sailing into the air, landing in a pile of rubble. Zarbon smiled and rose painfully to standing. The blood was running all the way down his leg and he wouldn't last too much longer. He was tempted to transform, but the strain that would put on his injury would sap him faster than in his present state. He kept his face expressionless as Dodoria extracted himself from the stones, his pink countenance twisted with rage.  


Damn you for humiliating me! Dodoria bellowed, raising his arms and bringing them, bent at the elbow, to his sides. Suddenly he thrust both hands out in front of him and released a monstrous ball of ki towards the palace.  


Zarbon screamed, eyes widening as his face paled. He held out a single hand, as if that action could somehow stop the explosion from happening. The complex of buildings seemed lit from within by a glorious light, then the stones came apart and rained down upon them. Zarbon swore under his breath as he dodged this way and that, eyes on the sky. He barely managed to get away from one of the gigantic stones from the wall, part of his cape becoming pinned underneath it. Still, better his cape than him, and the quickly tore himself free. He heard Dodoria's laughter over the din of the falling stones and suddenly a white rage that he had never felt before took hold of him. he roared, racing forward, heedless of the flying debris. He planted his feet a few yards from Dodoria, close enough that the dust did not obscure his view of the other warrior. You will pay for destroying what I have worked so hard to build!  


Dodoria turned his head and stared at Zarbon as if he had grown another head. Zarbon threw his head back and howled his rage to the sky, reaching more deeply inside himself and his power than he had ever dared to before. He felt the wind pick up directly beneath him, his hair torn from its braid and streaming around him like a green halo. His hair stood straight up and whipped about in the wind, his entire body feeling oddly numb. Extending a hand, he pointed his palm towards Dodoria and braced the arm by placing the hand of the opposite limb on his own elbow. With a shout he released the ki that burned inside him, watching as the glowing blue ball sprang forth from his hand. Time seemed to slow down, and he seemed oddly detached as he watched the burst of ki moved toward Dodoria, its progress strangely sluggish. He observed Dodoria's face slowly contort in fear, his movements seeming as if they were suspended in molasses. A scream reached his ears, and although he knew it had to be coming from Dodoria, it seemed as if it originated from all around him. The light hit Dodoria's body and the other warrior's flesh appeared to slowly disintegrate, turning black before scattering like ashes into the wind. The screaming continued to swirl around him, echoing even after the last particles of Dodoria's body had disappeared. He blinked in confusion and wonder, and gasped as time suddenly snapped back into place. He was aware of his hair suddenly reclaimed by gravity and falling heavily along his back. Cold tears sprang to his eyes as he gingerly turned his head towards where the palace and capital buildings had once stood, his brow wrinkling with a sad frown. He gasped gently as he felt every ounce of his strength leave him and he collapsed backward onto the ground, the tawny sky rippling above him as if it was a body of water. His breathing was soon the only sound he could hear, and he blinked up into the dust, wondering what had happened. His thoughts were fuzzy and his head felt as if it had been packed with mud. A few small stones hit him in the face as he looked upward but he paid them no mind, instead concentrating on the sticky mass of blood that was spilling from his side and onto the ground. Was this it? Had he burned himself out, just like he had always warned Vegeta to be careful of? He chuckled to himself, whispering, I think I overdid it.  


Of course you did, fool, a hoarse voice answered him, and he thought he saw burning black eyes above him before he lost consciousness.  


* * *

  
Radditz heard the first blast and nearly panicked. The rising tightness of anxiety made him realize just how safe he had come to feel in his new company. As much as he hated Vegeta sometimes, he also realized that he had complete and utter faith in Vegeta's ability to protect them all. Had he honestly thought they'd be safe forever? He realized as he looked about him that he apparently had, otherwise he wouldn't be so afraid and shocked as he was at the moment.  


Radditz, what was that? a voice asked, and the turned to see that Bulma had poked her head outside her chambers.  


We're under attack, he said, not seeing any need to lie to her.  


I could have guessed that, she said with a scowl. By whom?  


Probably Freeza's forces, Radditz said, still scanning the hallways. A troop of Arlians armed to the teeth ran past him down the hallway. Stay in this room.  


What? You expect me to just stay here? Where's Vegeta?  


He felt a stabbing in his heart as she uttered her husband's name. Of course she would wonder where the man she loved was. How could he ever forget? I don't know. Last I heard he was in the throne room, but I imagine he's probably out there fighting by now.  


I have to go to him! she cried, clutching her robe to herself. What if he's hurt?  


He shook his head and put a heavy hand on her shoulder. You'd know if he was hurt badly, if you're truly bonded. Besides, what sort of good could you possibly do out there? All you'd accomplish is getting yourself killed. He's too strong to be defeated this easily. You have to believe in him, Bulma.  


She looked up at him, blue eyes uncertain. But. . .  


He scowled. Don't you trust me? Am I not your friend?  


Her eyes widened and she blinked. Yes, of course, Radditz, she said quietly.  


Then stay here. Do not leave this room. Put on some real clothes in case we need to move you and stand in a doorway. They'll be the most structurally sound in case something happens.  


Her fine eyebrows plunged in a frown. I know that! I'm a scientist and engineer, she snapped. I think I know what parts of a building are safe!  


He smiled despite himself, feeling his heart sink in his chest. Oh, what business did she have being so beautiful at a time like this? he said gruffly, trying to cover up his adoration. Just take care of yourself until I get back, all right?  


She looked down and nodded her head. All right, she murmured. But I'm afraid.  


Without thinking about it he put his arms around her and crushed her to him, bending his neck so he could inhale the scent of her hair. I know. I am, too. Have faith in us, Bulma. Vegeta will pull us through this.  


she whispered, and he felt her muscles relax as she leaned her head against his chest. Thank you.  


I should go, he said, clearing his throat awkwardly. Remember what I said.  


I will. Be careful, she replied, and slipped out of his arms and back into her room, closing the door behind her.  


He stood in the hallway like a mannequin for several moments, simply staring at the door and savoring the feel of her in his arms. The sound of exoskeleton scraping against stone snapped him out of his reverie and he stopped a passing Arlian. 

What's going on? he demanded.  


The Arlian executed a brief bow and stood at attention. The report is that Freeza's forces are attacking us. No word has come on the Emperor's or Lord Zarbon's whereabouts.  


And Commander Nappa? Lord Atlia?  


Atlia is organizing troops in the outlying hangars, but as to the Commander I have no idea, sir.  


Carry on, Radditz barked, watching as the troops scurried down the hallway. Atlia would most likely be safe. He was intelligent, and the exoskeleton would come in handy. Where in the hell was Nappa? It wasn't like the Commander to disappear during a fight. What in the world was going on? He finally remembered that he had troops of his own to command and started off down the hallway. After a few steps he stopped. He needed more information. Perhaps he could use the little trick his brother taught him. Standing perfectly still, he cleared his mind and focused his attention on the energies around him. He wished he could do it with the practiced ease with which Goku had done it, but as it was he had to sort through every ki signature until he found the ones he was looking for. Vegeta was heading towards a large power to the north, the thought, whereas Zarbon seemed to be slaughtering troops by the hundreds in the thick of the battle. There was another large power source elsewhere, but his technique wasn't good enough to pinpoint where it was or who it was. Nappa was nowhere to be found.  


Radditz opened his eyes and cursed under his breath. Damn that meat-headed Nappa! He picked up his feet and flew down the hallway, going as quickly as he dared through the curving corridors of the palace. The building, being built by bugs, resembled nothing so much as an anthill, with hundreds of twisting, rounded hallways and tiny little storage rooms off of the main chambers. He had no idea how people without ki-sensing abilities managed to navigate the place. Now, where were his own troops? He began to try to find their kis, but he remembered the special scouter Zarbon had given him. Landing quickly, he fished in his armor for the capsule and released his scouter. He fastened it to his head and clicked the button, pleased when the device hummed to life. It had been a very, very long time since he had worn a scouter. Zarbon had told him that these scouters were programmed to operate on a private, secure frequency, and that his troops had been instructed to wear them at all times. This is Captain Radditz, he said, hoping the scouter was transmitting.  


He only had to wait a few moments. Go ahead, Captain. We await your orders, someone said. By the sound of the voice it was definitely not an Arlian. Interesting.  


What's your location?  


Hangar east, sir.  


Is the whole unit there?  


Affirmative, sir.  


Good. I want half of you to report to the queen's present chambers immediately. Protect her at all costs. Station four people to stay within fifteen feet of her at all times. Half of the rest of the group should be positioned outside in order to intercept any attack from outside the building.  


Yes, sir.  


The soldiers not assigned to her should be prepared to meet me at gate twelve in three minutes.  


Yes, sir. We shall set your orders in motion.  


Excellent. Out, he said, taking the scouter off but leaving it on. He wanted to be able to hear the communication going on between his soldiers. Taking flight again, he sped towards gate twelve at the perimeter of the compound.  


When he arrived he was pleased to see that his troops were waiting for him. He put on the scouter and scanned their exact power levels, pleased to see that Zarbon had assigned him all elites. They were from five or six different races, and he only spotted one Kijaran and two Arlians. As he approached they all snapped to his attention, and he realized with interest that the Kijaran was a male. He tried to not stare and wondered how Zarbon had managed to convince Anpane to release one of her precious male citizens into the armed forces. He scowled as he was sure he didn't have to wonder how Zarbon persuaded any of the Kijaran females. Clearing his mind of such thoughts, he saluted his troops in return. I'm glad you made it here so quickly, he said. You have two objectives: locate and defend the Emperor and locate and destroy any sort of ship still in our atmosphere. I'll transmit the clearance to Hangar north and they'll designate spacecraft there. Remember- I don't want any sort of communication reaching Freeza. He clicked the scouter again and surveyed the troops, picking the four strongest. You four, he said, pointing. You'll locate the Emperor. I want you to try and take the highest-ranked prisoner you can, then follow the Emperor at a safe distance. Most likely he'll know you're there, but you are not to assist or interfere with him whatsoever unless the situation becomes life or death. Then, and only then, are you to act. I expect you to keep me informed on his position. I am going to go in search of Commander Nappa.  


Understood, sir, one of the soldiers said with a salute, and he recognized the voice as the one he had spoken to before.  


Excellent. If you need to contact me do it through the scouter. Do your best not to do so unless absolutely necessary.  


Yes, sir, the troops answered as one.  


Go to it, he said, and watched as the troops flew away, whether under their own power or assisted by packs on their backs. Satisfied, he closed his eyes and searched again for Nappa. Still no sign. That bastard must have learned how to repress his ki somehow. As much as he hated to admit it, Nappa's military experience would have come in handy at the moment. Wasn't this sort of thing supposed to be the Commander's forte? With a sigh he turned and began to fly back toward Bulma's chambers, contacting Hangar north in the process.  


He finally arrived at Bulma's chambers and entered without knocking. His eyes widened in shock as he saw her screaming. She roared inarticulately and launched a vase at one of the soldier's heads, and the confused warrior caught the vase before it could hit him. Bulma screamed again, eyes ablaze, and began to look about for something else to throw.  


Radditz smiled to himself. You shouldn't have caught it, he said to the poor soldier. It just makes her angrier.  


Sorry, sir, the soldier mumbled, bowing as he offered Bulma the vase.  


She grabbed it and promptly turned on Radditz. This is your fault! she screamed, throwing at him. He didn't move as the vase smashed to pieces on his chestplate.  


He scowled at his soldiers. Station yourselves outside, all of you. I want this room guarded from all sides, he barked, watching as they hurried to follow his orders.  


Bulma blinked. You're efficient, she said with evident surprise.  


Saiyan society was a military society, he said simply. Now what's wrong?  


The anger returned to her face. You bastard! she shouted. I'm just sitting here, worrying to death and minding my own business, when all these armed soldiers barge in and start babysitting me! Who said you could do that?  


Radditz scowled. It was for your own safety. I couldn't be here and I wanted to make sure you were protected.  


I don't want to be protected! she screamed. I want to be left alone!  


Radditz sighed. I can't allow that, Empress. It is my duty to ensure your safety.  


His formal tone must have surprised her, since most of the anger, although not all of it, drained from her face. It's your job?  


You know that, Radditz said, formality cast aside. And you know what Vegeta would do to me if I failed.  


Bulma paled. I think so, yes.  


Radditz chuckled. He's not soft-hearted, that one. I would be, as you earthlings say, toast.  


Bulma laughed weakly.   


Radditz took a few steps closer, smiling down at her. But I want to protect you, Bulma. I always will. I want to be sure you are always safe and as happy as you can be.  


You're a lot kinder than you used to be. You smile more, too.  


Radditz immediately pulled his features into a scowl. Hmph. It must have been the time I spent with that damn brother of mine. He's no longer a Saiyan, you know. It's a tragedy.  


I don't think so, he heard her start to say, but his attention had been claimed by a tugging on his ki-sense.  


He picked up his scouter and screamed into it, All palace troops scatter, now!  


Bulma gasped.  


He didn't reply, only tucked the scouter into his armor and pulled her into his arms, running into an archway on the outside wall of the room. He curled around her so that she was completely shielded, then closed his eyes as the entire palace was filled with destructive ki and the building broke up around them.  


* * *

Wake up, you fool! You had better not do this to me! a sharp voice was snarling into his ear, and he was dimly aware of being shaken gently.  


he asked, his own voice thundering through his head until he thought his skull would burst.  


Damn you! the voice spat.  


Shut up, he whispered. My head's splitting.  


Damn you, the voice whispered again. Don't ever do that to me again!  


He opened an eye a crack, the light boring holes into his brain. he said.  


Do you have any idea what you could have done to yourself? the voice shouted again.  


Please, gently, he urged, opening his other eye slightly. He waited until his eyes could bear the light before blinking and looking around him. The light still hurt, and his head still throbbed, but he finally felt as if he would live. He glanced around and was surprised to find himself looking up into Vegeta's sharp features. Oh, it's you, he said blandly.  


Vegeta acknowledged softly, if angrily. What in the hell did you do?  


Zarbon laughed weakly until he realized it hurt to do so. I think I killed Dodoria.  


I don't think, I know, Vegeta snapped. But that's not what I want you to tell me.  


Zarbon scowled slightly, still squinting into the light. Vegeta's features kept going in and out of focus, although he could have sworn he saw concern in those black depths. I think I nearly did what I always warned you not to do. Nearly summoned too much ki and burned myself out like a light bulb.  


Vegeta growled something under his breath. Well, you're alive now, if barely. You're bleeding all over the place. Who did this to your side? he demanded.  


They're already dead, Vegeta. You won't be getting any vengeance for me.  


he growled. Now steel yourself. This is really going to hurt.  


Hurt worse than I already do? Zarbon said with a half-laugh. It feels like every single nerve has burst!  


Trust me, Vegeta whispered, and Zarbon screamed as he was lifted into the air.  


Zarbon felt his scream echo throughout his entire body, his insides almost feeling as if they were burning themselves up. He nearly fell back into the blackness, but he could hear Vegeta saying his name. he wheezed. You weren't kidding.  


I never kid, the Saiyan replied, and Zarbon could feel himself wrapped in Vegeta's cloak. The hard muscles of Vegeta's brawny arms pressed into his back and behind his knees as he was carried. Here, this will make it easier, Vegeta said, and hovered above the ground.  


Yes, that's a bit better, Zarbon said, closing his eyes as they drifted along slowly. He let them flutter open after a few moments, feeling like a baby carried in Vegeta's arms, and scowled as he saw a figure kneeling on the ground off to their side. 

he said.  


Vegeta said, turning sharply. Zarbon gasped in pain and Vegeta looked down at him, brow furrowed with worry. 

Are you okay? he asked.  


I'm fine,Zarbon breathed. The movement was just too sudden.  


Vegeta nodded and fixed his eyes on Nappa. Where in the hell were you? Vegeta snapped.  


Attending to things, sire, Nappa mumbled.  


Vegeta hissed. Report to me immediately once calm has been restored."  


Yes, sire, Nappa said as Vegeta began to move forward again.  


Something seemed odd to Zarbon, so he expended the considerable energy necessary to turn his head as Vegeta moved away from the bigger Saiyan. He saw Nappa's gaze fixed on him with unutterable hatred and he felt a chill run through him. The chill was nothing compared to what he felt when he saw that Nappa quickly tucked a scouter with an orange lens into his armor. All the scouters that Vegeta's empire used had blue, green, or red lenses. He was about to voice his fear to Vegeta when he realized that the man carrying had stopped.  


Is he okay? he heard a voice say, the tones familiar.  


he heard Vegeta gasp. How in the hell did you get here?  


I borrowed a ship. I guess I missed the party.  


Some party, Zarbon wheezed.  


Is Zarbon okay? the voice asked again, and soon another pair of black eyes looked down upon him.  


I'll live. Could you not speak so loudly? Zarbon asked, squinting and trying to move the thoughts around in his fuzzy brain so he could identify the speaker. He knew he had seen him before. It seemed as if he had seen him often, in fact.  


You could have shown up before the fighting, Vegeta snapped angrily.  


I tried. I knew something was happening, but my ship wouldn't go any faster. Do you want me to take him? I'm sure you have things to do.  


Zarbon moaned as he was transferred from one set of arms to another. His new bearer held him more easily, most likely because the arms were significantly longer. Zarbon blinked as he found his face pressed against a shoulder clad in orange cloth. He glanced up and peered at the face of the person holding him. His eyes widened in shock and his ribs protested as he took a deep breath of surprise. he exclaimed. What are you doing here?  


I came to help. Sorry I was late, Goku said with a grin. His eyes left Zarbon's and he turned his head back and forth. Wow, this place looks really trashed. The rest of the planet's okay, though, more or less.  


Zarbon asked, blinking through his pain.  


Oh, I landed on the wrong side of the planet and had to take the long way around, Goku said sheepishly. I got to take in the sights, though. It's not a very green place, is it?  


No. Giant bugs don't need much water, though, Zarbon said with a weak smile.  


Follow me, Vegeta interrupted, his gesture visible in Zarbon's peripheral vision.  


Goku said brightly. At least I came in time to help clean up!  


Zarbon scowled. There was something he was supposed to tell Vegeta, something terrible. he said, trying to grasp at Goku's clothes and failing.  


Vegeta, hold up a second, please, Goku said.  


Suddenly Vegeta appeared in Zarbon's vision, shading him. Zarbon breathed. Then it occurred to him, the realization striking him like lightning. He sat up in Goku's arms, crying aloud with the pain of it, then extended his arm and pointed a finger in the direction that the palace and capital compound had been. There! The palace! It's been destroyed! he exclaimed, golden eyes yellow with fright.  


He watched as Vegeta's face became deathly pale, his black eyes going cold with fear. The Saiyan prince's eyes rose to Goku's face and he stared for a while, blinking. Goku whispered, his face also pinched with apprehension.  


Vegeta turned to face the pile of rubble where the palace had been, then returned his gaze to Zarbon. His eyes went wild with agony and Zarbon thought he could see the glimmer of tears in the corners of the Prince's eyes.  


Goku asked. What is it?  


Vegeta screamed, the sound raw as it burst from his throat, and took off at a dead run towards the palace ruins. 


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

He stared at Zarbon's pain-twisted features, following the graceful, blue-skinned finger's direction until his eyes came to rest on the pile of ruins. Something stirred in his chest, but nothing occurred to him. Then, slowly, icy fingers seemed to curl around his heart and squeeze it tightly. He looked back at Zarbon in disbelief, trying desperately not to recognize the implications. Then it dawned on him; he couldn't feel her anymore. He couldn't close his eyes and point to her location. His eyes locked with the golden eyes of his aide and he felt the breath move in and out of him rapidly. Then it was as if the world itself had cracked inside of him, tearing him to shreds. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. Not after all they had been through. The golden eyes he looked into were shadowed with pain, loss, and understanding. It was the understanding that hurt him the most. How could Zarbon possibly comprehend his pain? He felt a gentle touch at his mind, but he pushed it away violently.  


he screamed, moving as quickly as he could towards where the palace had once stood. He noticed as he drew near that several soldiers were hovering over the stones, slowly clearing debris. Out of my way! he bellowed, and the soldiers scattered. He was dimly aware of Kakarott's ki coming up behind him, barely heard Zarbon's voice direct the soldiers to ensure that there were no more of Freeza's soldiers wandering around. He growled and roared as he heaved huge blocks of stone out of his way, the panic rising like bile in this throat as he searched for her. His sense of her was still indicating nothing.  


he shouted, working even more frantically. Suddenly he was aware of Kakarott standing next to him, and as he looked at the other Saiyan he could see the reflection of his own tear-streaked face in the pair of large, black eyes that looked at him. Funny, he hadn't even realized he had started to cry.  


We'll find her, Kakarott said calmly, and then bent next to him and began to move stones.  


We have to find her, Vegeta snarled, fighting the horrible feelings of panic and loss that were building inside of him. He hadn't felt this abandoned and helpless since he was first strapped to Freeza's operating table. . .  


Goku shouted. He turned to Vegeta. Radditz's ki signature is very faint, but it's in there somewhere.  


I don't care about your damn brother! Vegeta shouted. Find my wife!!  


Goku scowled but didn't reply, instead bending to his task.  


Vegeta screamed. Bulma, answer me!! His gloves tore and his fingers bloodied as he gripped block after block of the rough Arlian stone. He was no longer conscious of the pain, or of the tears that still leaked from the corners of his eyes. Had he really become so weak? What had happened to him, to fear losing her so? He told himself that it was only the bond that had inadvertently formed between them, but something still didn't seem right. He shook his head to clear it, then became aware of another figure crouched beside him and Kakarott. He focused his eyes and realized it was Zarbon, who must have dragged himself from wherever Kakarott had set him down.  


What in the hell are you doing? Vegeta screeched as he watched Zarbon tugging weakly at the stones. Are you trying to kill yourself?  


Zarbon laughed, the sound devoid of strength. I said the same thing to you, once. It's worth it to me, Vegeta, to die if it will help you get what you want.  


Vegeta stopped moving and stared at Zarbon, who bent his head at his tasks, his face obscured by his thick curtain of shimmering green hair. What was the damned man doing? Why wasn't he resting? Did he mean what he said? Vegeta said abruptly.  


Zarbon turned his head slightly.   


I said stop. You don't need to do this. In fact, I forbid it.  


Zarbon's golden eye, seeming dull to Vegeta, appeared through a parting of the hair. he began.  


I'm not going to lose both of you, Vegeta snapped.   


Yes, sir, Goku said, tone worried. Come on, Zarbon, you should know better than that.  


But, Goku, I can't just sit there useless! Zarbon said, weakly trying to break Kakarott's grip.  


Kakarott smiled down at Zarbon and put his fingers on the back of Zarbon's neck. Vegeta watched as Kakarott pressed down slightly near Zarbon's spine. Zarbon's eyes rolled back in his head and closed, his body going limp as Kakarott gathered it up. 

What did you do to him? Vegeta demanded.  


I just put him to sleep for a while. It's the best way to keep him out of trouble, Kakarott said with that idiot grin of his. You should keep working.  


Don't tell me what to do, Vegeta snapped, baring his teeth.  


Kakarott's smile widened. That's better, he said cryptically, and moved off towards the perimeter of the ruins.  


Vegeta wiped some sweat from his brow and continued to dig. He wished with all his heart he could just blast the whole pile away, but he was not about to take the chance of blasting her along with the rest of it. Then something occurred to him. He scrambled down off of the pile, tired of the slowness of his progress. Can you use telekinesis? he asked Kakarott.  


Kakarott replied.  


Vegeta's scowl deepened. Well, do your best. It'll be faster this way to get the big blocks off safely.  


Kakarott agreed, and the two of them removed the biggest pieces of rubble.  


After that task was completed, Vegeta scrambled back onto the pile and began to dig once again, Kakarott taking his place at his side. Kakarott said after an hour.  


Vegeta was there immediately.   


Radditz is here, Kakarott said. Probably about ten feet down.  


So what? Vegeta snapped angrily. He's not my brother. I want my wife.  


Kakarott sighed, which just made Vegeta angrier. Radditz probably knows where she would be, don't you think?  


Vegeta did not appreciate the fact that this idiot had thought of something he hadn't. He refused to acknowledge that his panic might have caused him overlook certain facts. Perhaps. Let's get moving.  


The dug for a few more minutes, and sure enough, Radditz's unruly mane appeared. His hair was so caked with rubble and dust it appeared to be a sandy blonde rather than its raven black, but he moaned when Kakarott grabbed him underneath the armpits. 

he groaned, his eyes shut tightly.  


Come on, brother, Kakarott said gently. You're all right. I'm here.  


Radditz's eyes fluttered open.   


Kakarott smiled widely. Yup. I'm right here. You're gonna be fine.  


Radditz gasped, reaching toward the hole. Kakarott hauled him all the way out of the hole and curled there in Radditz's arms was Bulma's still body.  


Vegeta echoed, tearing her out of Radditz's arms and clutching her to him. Bulma, answer me!  


She did not respond and he held her out at arms' length, staring at her. She was very, very dusty, but other than a few bruises and scratches she seemed unharmed. he shouted, shaking her gently. She began to cough and curled around herself. He held her facedown as she coughed, gently rubbing her back. After a time her hacking ceased and he folded her into his arms, looking down into her face. Bulma, can you hear me? he said softly.  


she murmured, her eyes fluttering open and rewarding him with their startling blue.  


You're all right, he said, voice sounding more choked than he wanted it to, and curled himself around her.  


Are you okay? Were you hurt in the fighting? she whispered.  


I'm fine. We won. What happened? he said back, his eyes taking in the sight of her like a starving man devours food.  


The palace caved in. Radditz saved me, she replied, closing her eyes again. I'm tired. . .  


Then sleep, he said, clutching her tightly. I'm here now. She nodded and he felt her breathing steady. Then he finally looked up and over at where Radditz was being supported by his brother's arms. Their dark eyes met and something passed between them. Vegeta studied Radditz's face for long moments, seeing the lines time and pain had etched in the warrior's face, and something inside him crumbled. It was odd, but he felt a strange sort of relief as he reached out and brushed Radditz's mind. _Thank you_, he said softly. Radditz's eyes widened and he nodded once. A few tears welled up in his eyes as Vegeta watched.  


You're welcome with all my heart, Radditz whispered aloud.  


* * *

  
My troops have managed to capture three fairly high-ranking soldiers. They report that everyone else has been exterminated, Radditz reported hours later.  


Vegeta sat in his chair, chin supported by his fist, and nodded. Very good. Atlia?  


Mobilization of troops was quick and smooth, sire, the Arlian rasped. The palace was evacuated for the most part, although we lost many of the serving staff and a few soldiers who wouldn't leave their posts.  


Vegeta nodded, casting a sidelong glance at Radditz. I see. Such losses are acceptable. I expect all their space fleet was taken care of?  


Yes, sire, thanks to the actions of Captain Radditz, Atlia said.  


Vegeta raised an eyebrow. But doesn't that fall under the jurisdiction of the Commander? he said coldly.  


Atlia turned his head towards Nappa, who sat on a bench with a red face. Yes, sire.  


Yet it seems that you and Radditz had to split all the Commander's duties. You, Atlia, ordered the evacuation and the deployment of the main body of troops, as well as overseeing your own duties over the communication and detection stations. Radditz does not only his duty of protecting the Empress but also ensures that captives are taken for questioning and deploys troops into space. I understand he was also instrumental in part of the evacuation and weapons deployment?  


Yes, sire, Atlia said.  


So what _did_ you do, Nappa? Vegeta asked, his voice razor-sharp.  


Nappa lowered his head and said nothing. He didn't do a single thing, sire, Zarbon offered, his eyes glittering and cold.  


What's that? Vegeta said, letting his gaze slide over to his aide, who was completely healed thanks to a Senzu bean that Kakarott had fetched from his ship. Leave it to Kakarott to bring something like Senzu along and forget them in his ship.  


I said Nappa didn't aid our operations in any discernible way. He abandoned his post, Zarbon said, narrowing his eyes.  


Vegeta shifted in his seat and sighed. Nappa's negligence bothered him more than he cared to admit. It was very unlike the Commander to avoid battle, even stranger that he had blatantly disobeyed his prince. Nappa, I think you know as well as I do what the traditional punishment for this offense is. He watched at Nappa's meaty features paled. However, since you have served me well in the past, and Saiyans are not so numerous that we can afford to kill those we have left, he continued, ignoring the questioning, disbelieving glance Zarbon shot him, You will merely be severely reprimanded. With that he gestured Radditz and Zarbon forward, watching with satisfaction as alarm wormed its way through Nappa's expression. His two men took Nappa by the arms and dragged him to the center of the room. Kakarott, take the Empress outside, he ordered. He decided not to see Bulma's puzzled look that also seemed somehow accusing, and waited until the two Earthlings were out of the room.  


Whenever you're ready, sire, Zarbon said coldly.  


Vegeta felt a feral smile touch his lips. You can release him. I prefer it if he tries to run, actually, he said, rising and flexing a fist. He walked over to Nappa and stared up into his face. What in the hell were you thinking? he asked, his tail unwinding from his waist and fluffing up in his anger.  


Nothing, my lord, Nappa mumbled.  


Vegeta felt a bolt of rage pass through him and he drove his fist into Nappa's stomach with all his might. That's it?  


I swear, my lord, Nappa said, dropping to his knees.  


Not good enough! Vegeta bellowed, punching Nappa on the ear. How dare you disobey me! He kicked Nappa in the chest, smiling as he heard ribs crack. You could have cost me the empire! You would have, if Atlia and Radditz had been any less competent! He reached down and grabbed Nappa by the neck, raising him to his knees. We all could have been killed. If you had been at your post we would have had plenty of advance knowledge of their arrival. He backhanded Nappa savagely, picking him up when he crumpled to the floor. You came very close to causing the deaths of my wife and my closest advisor. For that I will never forgive you.  


But they're aliens, Vegeta, and can't be trust- Nappa began.  


Vegeta turned on Nappa, eyes ablaze. Vegeta shouted, and began to beat Nappa savagely with his fists, landing punches every place he could, kicking Nappa even after he crumpled to the ground. You almost cost me everything! he screeched, preparing to fire a ki blast at Nappa.  


Sire, I thought you wanted him alive, Zarbon interjected smoothly. Vegeta whirled upon his aide in anger, then struggled to control himself as he gazed into those cool golden eyes.  


Yes, Zarbon, of course, he replied stiffly, dissipating the ki and adjusting his armor casually. Atlia, you may have your guards remove him now. He is to be put under arrest in his new chamber.  


Atlia nodded and soon Nappa was taken away. Room arrest? Zarbon asked.  


The dungeon has been destroyed. The new room he has taken is the only one we can provide.  


Zarbon sighed. I suppose you're right. Wait a moment- isn't the arena still standing?  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow.   


There's plenty of space down there, Zarbon said with a cold smile.  


I see. Very well, then. We'll move him tomorrow. The arena wouldn't be a bad place to hold court, he replied.  


Zarbon's smile widened. Absolutely. It's where this all began.  


Vegeta answered with a smile of his own. The longer he was with Zarbon t he gladder he was he hadn't killed the man back in those days. Let it be done.  


What. . . Radditz began, looking confused.  


It's where Vegeta pronounced he was building an empire and had the Arlians pledge to him, Zarbon explained.  


Radditz replied. That works out then, doesn't it?  


Vegeta agreed.  


Wow, you guys have this all thought out, don't you? Kakarott exclaimed.  


Vegeta did his best to suppress his urge to smack the Earth-Saiyan, but his frustration found an outlet in his tone of voice. Enough. Everyone get their business in order. We will meet in the royal chambers of the arena at nightfall, he snapped.  


Yes, sir, a round of voices answered, and in a matter of minutes the room was cleared, leaving Vegeta to sit down heavily in his chair, lean his head back, and stare at the ceiling for long moments in silent contemplation.

* * *

  
Why did you come here? Radditz asked his brother the moment they were out of Vegeta's presence.  


Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head. I guess I just wanted to help. I knew you guys were going to run into trouble, he explained with a chuckle.  


Radditz scowled. It was stupid, Goku, he growled. You've got ChiChi and Gohan to worry about. What if something happens to you?  


Aw, nothing's going to happen! Not with all of you guys around. We'll all protect each other, right?  


That's not the way it works, interjected a third voice. The two Saiyans turned to face the speaker.  


Goku asked, eyes on Zarbon as the tall, green-haired alien strode up to them.  


We'll all protect the Emperor, Zarbon said tonelessly. That's what Radditz and I live for. We would give our lives to protect him.  


Oh, come on. Vegeta's stronger than all of us, Goku replied. We gotta work together.  


Zarbon sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. No, Vegeta does whatever the hell he wants and we back him up. That's the way an Empire works.  


  


No buts, Goku. It works the way it works and nothing else matters. Now, you can either work this way with us or I will have to send you home.  


Radditz said softly.  


Zarbon turned the full force of his glittering gaze on the taller Saiyan. I'm sorry, Radditz. Things are becoming too dangerous to allow anyone their own direction. We have to decide everyone's position now or it could lead to our destruction.  


I didn't know it was that bad, Goku mumbled, rubbing his chin and frowning.  


Oh, it's worse than that, Zarbon said quietly. Freeza sent Dodoria to fetch Vegeta. He would have never done that, especially when trying to overthrow his father, unless he was absolutely desperate to have Vegeta back.  


I don't understand, Radditz interrupted, leaning against the wall of the narrow corridor and crossing his arms over his chest. Why does Freeza want Vegeta so badly?  


Zarbon dropped his chin to his chest and sighed, waiting several moments with his eyes closed before answering. Freeza knows Vegeta, he said slowly. No matter how insane Freeza is or gets, or how much Vegeta denies this truth, Freeza knows Vegeta to his very core. This, I think, is one of the reasons Vegeta hates him so badly. Freeza did something horrible to the Prince when he was a boy, and Vegeta hasn't forgotten it nor will he forget it. So Vegeta wants revenge.  


I think that's obvious, Radditz muttered.  


Zarbon shot Radditz a look full of daggers. As I was saying, he hissed, Freeza knows all of this. Freeza also knows that Vegeta has the capacity to be the strongest warrior this universe has ever seen. He seems to have some sort of infatuation with Vegeta as well. Perhaps it's because Vegeta is ruled by emotion, as much as he would hate to admit that, and Freeza doesn't really have feelings. Vegeta is like some sort of exotic pet.  


But he's not the only Saiyan.  


Obviously. But you and Nappa aren't angry, passionate, and easily baited like Vegeta is. You have too much self-control and Nappa hasn't the brain for it.  


Um, so how come we're in such danger? Goku interjected, a scowl of confusion on his face.  


Zarbon sighed. Because, Goku, Freeza knows that Vegeta is going to use everything he can to kill him. The best way to take care of an enemy is to keep him close. Freeza wants to collect Vegeta, and his sending Dodoria shows how serious he is. When it becomes clear to him that Dodoria isn't coming back, Freeza will send the Ginyu Force. And, if by some miracle of luck we beat those fellows, Freeza will just come instead. Then, my good man, we'll all be dead.  


Goku's eyes grew wide. You mean Freeza's that strong?  


Radditz said between clenched teeth.  


Goku breathed.  


So, when we have our meeting tonight we need to convince Vegeta to leave this planet. Arlia will be safe if he's not here, so at least the Empire will survive if we don't, and perhaps someone else in our forces will eventually be able to beat Freeza.  


Now you're dreaming, Radditz said with a cold laugh.  


Zarbon rolled his eyes. We have to protect the Prince. We can do that better in space, where there aren't distractions. Atlia is more than capable of taking care of things here.  


You're right. Where should we go? Radditz said.  


Goku watched the two men for a while as they lost themselves in thought. You both really love him, don't you? he asked quietly.  


Zarbon's head snapped up and he glared at Goku. I would never love a rotten, spoiled little bastard like Vegeta. He's absolutely impossible, he said sharply. Now I have some things to do before we meet this evening. Excuse me. With those words he strode down the hall with a toss of his braid.  


Goku looked at his brother and was surprised to see the man was smiling. You know, they become more like one another every day, he said with a chuckle. I think Zarbon loves Vegeta even more than Bulma. He's kinda like an older brother to the Prince. I think I understand how the green fellow feels, finally.  


Goku said.  


In a rare moment of tenderness, Radditz reached out and tousled Goku's hair. Never mind, he said with a smile, and walked down the hallway, leaving a bewildered younger brother behind.  


* * *

  
Zarbon leaned against the wall of the corridor once he was out of sight. Taking in deep breaths, he closed his eyes and summoned calm. The pounding of his heart had begun to subside and it seemed as if his head was finally clearing. The confusion of the day rose off of him like steam, invisible but nearly as palpable, and he resisted the urge to scream. Crying was also an option, he realized, and shook his head. He had come so close to losing everything. That Nappa was up to something as well, and damned if he didn't have the time to look into it right at the moment. He needed to come up with something in time for the meeting, and at present he was completely dumbfounded. Even if Vegeta tried to take Freeza out with a massive, life-draining energy blast he doubted it would work. Freeza would be severely wounded, but Vegeta would be dead. End of the story. He clenched his teeth. Perhaps Goku could be of use. The Earth-Saiyan was incredibly strong, almost as strong as Vegeta. They still had to fight through the entire Ginyu Force before they got to Freeza, however. He let himself crumple into a slump against the sandstone wall. Was there any way they could possibly win, or would his whole world go down in flames again?  


* * *

  
Bulma hummed to herself as she folded her clothes and put them into drawers. Luckily she had thought to stuff a case of capsules into her shirt before the whole castle came raining down upon them, and now the simple, mundane task of taking care of her own clothing soothed her immensely. She sighed in contentment and looked around her. Of course Vegeta had commandeered one of the more glorious dwellings still left in the city, but it still didn't compare to the grandeur of the palace. She was happy for the smaller space, though. It felt more cozy to her. Suddenly she realized she would never see her room in the palace again. The whole building was gone. Then she remembered the look of anguished desperation on Radditz's face as he pulled her to him and sheltered her with his body, the bright light of summoned ki surrounding them. She hadn't suspected that he was so strong. Then again, he had to be, she supposed, if he was going to try and compete with Goku, Zarbon, and Vegeta. Her hands rested heavily on the top of the dresser, her eyes unfocused as she stared at the wall, remembering the turmoil of emotions she had felt when she saw the huge stones raining down upon them. Radditz had given her everything, she realized. If he hadn't landed on Earth she would have never met Vegeta, and despite of her near-constant anger and frustration at the Prince she couldn't imagine a lifetime in which she didn't spend it with him. He had always been there for her and always taken care of her. Why, he nearly sacrificed his own life in order to be sure that she could continue hers. How could she ever repay him? Was it even possible? She remembered that her first reaction when the stones began to come down was the flash of soul-crushing pain she felt at the prospect of never seeing her husband's face again. Radditz had made sure that she did. She sighed, lost in her inner reflections, and so was startled when she heard the door creak open behind her.  


a voice whispered.  


She turned around quickly, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. Blinking rapidly, she saw who it was that had entered the room. I'm fine, she said, knowing that he would never have asked her the question the answer belonged to.  


I certainly hope so, he replied, closing the distance between them in a few steps.  


She stared into his bottomless eyes. And you? Are you all right? she murmured, drawn to his body heat and ignoring the danger she felt there, feeling as vulnerable as a moth drawn to a flame. Would the man in front of her burn her alive with his madness for conquest and revenge?  


I'm fine, he said, echoing her statement. Suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders and held her at arms length, his smoldering gaze running over her body and examining every inch. And you do seem unharmed. Radditz deserves a substantial reward.  


she said, confused by his behavior. His movements were as graceful as ever, but he seemed to hold himself stiffly and as far away from her as he could be and still hold on to her.  


Bulma, I, he began, cheeks suddenly coloring.  


Yes, Vegeta? she whispered, looking as deeply into his eyes as she dared.  


I-I. . .  


She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Was he going to say it?  


He stood there for a long moment, staring at her, mouth slightly open and his breathing labored. He leaned forward ever so slightly, as if on the verge of speech, and then abruptly released her and turned away. She stared at his back, feeling suddenly alone and cold. When the palace collapsed, I couldn't feel you anymore, he said softly.  


she said bitterly, folding her arms over her breasts.  


No, its just. . . I know now that it was because Radditz's ki was drowning out your smaller energy signature. But that's not the point.  


Then what is the point? she snapped, surprised at the venom in her voice. Was she really so disappointed not to hear the words she had never expected from this man in the first place?  


I have to go meet the others in a few minutes, dammit, woman! he said sharply, then turned to face her once again. She was shocked to see that his customary frown had eased some and his eyes actually seemed pained.  


I'm sorry, she murmured. Please, go on.  


When I couldn't feel you anymore, I thought for sure that I had lost you. She stood an waited for several moments, but he merely stood and looked at her, gloved hands at his sides. She was about to give up on him when he unexpectedly rushed towards her and crushed her to him, his taut muscles pressing into her skin and holding her so tightly she could barely breathe. I suddenly couldn't imagine you not being there.  


she breathed, burying her face in his brawny neck. He smelled just as he always had- of autumn wind, cool with hints of warmth and spice. She was surprised to feel tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.  


It's not that I need you. I don't, he said quickly, immediately creating some distance between their bodies.  


She smiled. I know. I don't need you either. But I sure want you, she replied, placing her hands on either side of his face. He closed his eyes and uttered a sigh that she felt seemed to come from the depths of his being, and she ran her thumb over his soft, chiseled lips. Ever so slowly she rose up on her toes and placed her mouth on his, kissing him deeply and gently. He made a nearly inaudible sound and leaned into her, his arms and tail snaking around her waist. Finally he took a deep breath and stepped away.  


You should get some rest, he said quietly. There's no telling how long this meeting will take.  


I should nearly die every day, she commented, both delighted and unsettled by the sudden change in him. It makes you much more agreeable.  


His face locked into its customary scowl once again. Shut up, he growled. You pull a stunt like that again and I'll kill you myself.  


To her own surprise she laughed and sneaked in one last kiss on his cheek. Well, you'll have to convince me not to, then, won't you? she giggled.  


He growled at her from deep in his throat, but she could see the corner of his mouth twitch in the containment of one of his rare smiles. Later, woman, later, he grumbled, and let himself out of the room. 


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Something's bothering you, Vegeta said as he felt Zarbon step out of the shadows behind him.  


There's no privacy with you, is there? Zarbon muttered, falling into step with the Saiyan.  


Absolutely not. How much privacy do you give me, after all?  


Zarbon laughed, but the sound was devoid of real humor. Not much. But you're the Emperor. You knew the prices of power when you changed into a gigantic monkey in the arena. Was it really so long ago?  


Yes, I knew. As my aide, however, you aren't allowed to keep things from me, Vegeta said crossly.  


Too bad, we're out of time, Zarbon replied archly, opening the door and holding it so that Vegeta could pass into the room. I apologize for our tardiness, he said to those assembled.  


I guess it's okay if the Emperor's late, Goku said with a grin, tone bright. He winked at Vegeta.  


Radditz hissed, a blush spreading across the warrior's sharp features.  


Oop, sorry, Goku exclaimed, putting a hand on his mouth.  


Zarbon interrupted, fixing both of the brothers with a cool stare.  


We are here to discuss our next course of action. It is exceedingly obvious that Freeza knows where we are. What is not so obvious is what he will do when he learns Dodoria's outfit has been completely destroyed. Regardless of what happens elsewhere, however, you, Atlia, will stay here and run the Empire. I assume you feel equal to the task? Vegeta said quickly, his scowl deeper than usual.  


Of course, sire. You have but to ask and you shall receive, Atlia rasped.  


Excellent. Radditz, you are hereby promoted to Commander, Vegeta said clearly, fixing the other Saiyan with a burning gaze.  


Y-yes, sire, Radditz replied, eyes wide.  


Nappa is hereby stripped of his rank and is to be treated as a common criminal. No, he needs to be treated as a traitor. Vegeta let his eyes wander around the room, resting on each participant as the torchlight flickered, throwing shadows on the sandstone and the faces of those assembled until each person's emotions were unreadable because of the shifting light.   


Here is our position in space, Zarbon replied, setting a device on the floor and hitting a button. A hologram appeared a couple of feet above the floor, glowing softly green. Zarbon pointed a remote at the device. The flashing green light represents Arlia's position. Now, as you'll see over here, he said, pointing the remote elsewhere on the hologram, Is what we believe to be Freeza's present location. The captives we took told us that Freeza has overthrown his father's empire and currently remains at the empire's center. However, there is no way to know for certain whether or not Freeza still holds that position.  


So what are we gonna do? chirped Goku.  


Shut up or I'll throw you out myself, Vegeta snapped. Radditz, if you don't watch your fool brother more closely I'll have have the both of you taken care of.  


Apologies, Prince Vegeta, Radditz replied, throwing Goku a dirty look.  


May I continue? Zarbon asked, voice dripping annoyance.  


Just do it, Vegeta growled.  


Now, we have several things to worry about. First and foremost is a second attack to Arlia. Although the Empire now consists of several systems, Arlia remains the seat of power. If anything else were to happen here it could weaken and even destroy the remainder of the Empire. And, sire, if you'll remember, the main reason half of these people even joined us was for protection from Freeza.  


You were protecting people? Goku interjected.  


Vegeta shouted.  


Radditz's face turned the color of a beet and he spoke through clenched teeth. Goku, do you want to find out what happens or not? he hissed.  


I wanna hear it, Goku mumbled.  


Then be quiet.  


  


Is this going to be the last interruption or should we all just throw our hands in the air and wait for Freeza to come kill us? Zarbon snapped, tapping the palm of his hand with the remote control. You know what, why wait? We can just fly to him right now and ask him to do us the favor!  


Vegeta's chilly laughter suddenly echoed through the room. Zarbon, I think you've hit upon something, he said.  


Excuse me?  


I think we should go to Freeza, Vegeta replied.  


Are you sure you weren't injured today? Zarbon asked, raising an eyebrow.  


Absolutely. Think about it. If we leave here and head towards Freeza, we get to pick where and when we fight. Once he senses us in the area he'll assume we're launching and attack, and of course he would be correct. He will most likely send out the Ginyu Force first, allowing us to take care of them gradually and without worrying about Freeza. Then we find a good place to sit and wait for the lizard to show up. He'll come to us once he hears how we've destroyed the Ginyu Force.  


I think you're being optimistic, Zarbon cautioned. There are five Ginyu Force members. Would we stand a chance?  


I'm strong! Of course we can beat them! Goku crowed, bursting from his seat and standing with a fist raised into the air. Silence filled the room and hung heavily in the air for several agonizingly long moments.  


That's it, Zarbon spat, striding over to Goku. He quickly punched Goku in the face, and as the Saiyan stared at him, stunned, Zarbon's hand whipped out and grabbed Goku's ear. Zarbon's face broke out into a cold smile as he pinched the ear very hard. Goku yelped and changed the position of his head. Oh does that hurt? Zarbon mocked. Well, you'll have plenty of time to think about how much worse it could have been. He pinched Goku's ear roughly and towed him towards the door. Now stand out there until you're done, and I don't want to hear a peep out of you, he snapped. He slammed the door behind him and saw the other three people in the room staring at him. Radditz's mouth hung open, his dark eyes wide and blinking. The short antennae on Atlia's head hummed back and forth, his red, lidless eyes darting nervously around the room. And then there was the Prince, who had leaned forward on his chair with his fingers laced, an eyebrow raised.  


Are you quite done? Vegeta asked, tone edged with amusement as he settled back into his chair.  


Zarbon tossed his braid over his shoulder in an exaggerated gesture and cleared his throat. he replied haughtily, leaning against the door.  


Come on, let me in, Goku's voice whined, muffled by the thick door.  


Ignore him, Vegeta said with a wave of a gloved hand. We don't have time for this. Regardless of what we do we need to act quickly.  


Atlia ventured.  


Vegeta said, voice bored. He didn't bother to look over at Atlia, just kept his burning black eyes on Zarbon's face.  


What shall we do against Freeza's empire should they attack while your highness is away?  


Vegeta's scowl plummeted to unheard-of depths, but still he did not take his eyes from Zarbon. Fight back. I fail to see the problem.  


Radditz's face lit up with understanding. Prince, although the Arlians possess weapons, Freeza's acquisition of his brother's and father's empires give him quadruple the number of our troops. Most of our fighters cannot utilize ki, either.  


What about that Pikuhan? Zarbon interjected. He seemed fearsome.  


I'm sure that's why you assigned him to my squad, Radditz replied with a tight smile.  


Heh, found me out, eh? Well, was I wrong? Zarbon asked with a tilt of his head.  


Radditz sighed. Absolutely not. You're rarely wrong aren't you? he said. Zarbon answered with a grin. Anyway, he brought back more captives single-handedly than any other of my squad. I'd wager he's nearly as strong as my brother.  


Which is to say he's stronger than you are, Vegeta said tightly. Perhaps I assigned the wrong protector to my wife.  


Vegeta, you know that was largely Nappa's fault, Zarbon snapped. If it wasn't for Radditz Bulma would be dead!  


I've given you enough warnings to watch your tone in my presence! Vegeta shouted, springing from his seat. He reached out a hand towards Zarbon, aiming to strike his throat.  


Oh, no you don't, Zarbon hissed, whipping his own arm into the air and batting the Saiyan's hand away. Anger boiled up from within him until it seemed as if his very veins were aflame. I'm not going to take any more of your abuse.  


You'll take whatever I give you, Vegeta growled, his tail uncoiling from his waist and the hairs on it bristling.  


Absolutely not! Zarbon protested, aiming a strike for Vegeta's head. He let the blow fly, startled as he felt the motion of his hand stopped by a calloused grip. His eyes slowly rose to meet a pair of dark eyes.  


Radditz whispered. As I have listened to you, now you must listen to me: now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. We have a greater enemy. We can't let our own nerves create tension that could tear us apart.  


Zarbon felt the rage leave him immediately and he felt oddly deflated and energyless. You're right, he mumbled, letting his hand drop. I apologize, Vegeta, he said as Radditz stepped out of his way.  


Very well, Vegeta replied without his usual imperiousness, and Zarbon raised his eyes. The Prince's face looked pinched and white, and although he appeared as angry as he always did, there was a certain broken look in his eyes.  


Radditz interjected suddenly from where he had reclaimed his seat.  


Vegeta growled, his head snapping in the man's direction.  


Bulma's the answer. All this time she's just been sitting here, idle. Don't you remember the sorts of things she made while on Earth?  


Zarbon's eyes widened. Being around that idiot Goku always made him forget that brains actually did run in Bardock's family, and Radditz had apparently inherited them. That's right. She's brilliant. If anyone could invent a way to quadruple the power of our forces, she could.  


Vegeta did not reply but remained standing rigidly in the center of the room. Zarbon thought he saw Vegeta's clenched fist shaking with tension. he muttered.  


I can't believe we didn't think of this before. It's how we met her, for heaven's sake, Zarbon grumbled, feigning relief but keeping his eyes on Vegeta the entire time. Something was wrong.  


Summon the Empress, Vegeta said, voice quiet and cold, and Zarbon could almost see Vegeta building the walls around himself as he spoke.  


Radditz jumped from his chair and went to the door. he said, opening it. We have a job for you. Go get Bulma and bring her here as quickly as you can.  


Zarbon rolled his eyes as he heard Goku's enthusiastic reply, followed by the rapid sound of footsteps retreating down the hallway. So, it's settled then.  


Yes. Bulma will do what she can. Atlia will see to it that the Empire remains whole. Radditz, I expect you to speak with Pikuhan and further assess his abilities. Zarbon, you and I will depart with the new Commander and his brother within the week.  


So soon? Zarbon said softly, watching Vegeta's face carefully.  


He didn't like what he saw. Vegeta replied, voice equally quiet, and Zarbon realized the shadows of death still lurked in his fathomless eyes. He was oddly reminded of the hollowness that had plagued the Saiyan's face when Radditz's screams were echoing in Vegeta's head. The young man wore death like a cloak.  


Zarbon drew near to his Prince. he whispered.  


Vegeta looked up momentarily. I don't want to hear it, he said sharply. We have other things to worry about.  


Suddenly there was a commotion at the door and an Arlian guard entered. Sire, there's a disturbance. An alien craft crash-landed in the southeastern quadrant.  


Vegeta sat bolt upright in his seat. What? Is it one of Freeza's? he demanded.  


No, sire. It's unidentified. It's also much larger than a space pod.  


Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he looked as if he would speak, but Zarbon cut him off. Perhaps, sire, you should have the occupants brought here? he suggested smoothly, executing a little bow.  


Vegeta shot Zarbon an angry look. Radditz, deploy your squad, he ordered roughly. In fact, why don't you see how this Pikuhan' handles authority. Make him the leader and send them out.  


Yes, sire, Radditz answered, putting on his scouter and stepping into the corridor.  


Vegeta said to the guard. Be sure to give the coordinates to Pikuhan and his team.  


The Arlian scraped a deep bow and scuttled out of the room. This is simply too much excitement for this old boy, Zarbon sighed, settling into a chair. And where is that Goku?  


A small smile crept across Vegeta's face. The woman's probably reading him the riot act, he said quietly.  


Zarbon felt himself give Vegeta and answering smile, but the uneasiness did not leave him. You're right, he replied.  


Of course I'm right, fool, Vegeta said, still with that small curvature of lips that served as his most heartfelt smile.  


Zarbon chuckled and shook his head. We're nearly there. I can't believe it. There's no going back or hiding now.  


Vegeta suddenly fixed him with an intense look, the smile dropping from his face like it had been greased. Do you regret what you've done?  


Zarbon frowned for a moment, then understood what Vegeta was asking him. He wasn't merely inquiring about his decisions made, he realized slowly. Vegeta actually wanted to know how he felt. All the time he had spent with Vegeta passed before his mind's eye, from remembering how Vegeta's toes looked in the sand of the arena to the man's dark gaze as he looked at him in the torchlit Arlian room, the city around them in ruins. He had never felt closer to Vegeta than at this moment. Resisting the urge to reach out and put his hand on the other man's arm, he looked into Vegeta's eyes and smiled softly. Not for a second, he whispered.  


Something in Vegeta's black gaze softened for a minute. Zarbon, you know this is the end, he began.  


We're here! a voice crowed, making Zarbon flinch. He felt a sense of loss as Vegeta bolted from his chair to stand, straight and proud, in the center of the room. Something sank in Zarbon's heart, and he wondered if such a moment would be shared with Vegeta ever again, if there would even be time.  


What took you so long, woman? Vegeta snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.  


Well, I thought you'd be the first person to come back to my room, Bulma said with a scowl nearly equal to Vegeta's in intensity. She kept shifting her clothes, as if they had been hastily adorned. Her face wore a deep blush.  


You're a lucky man, Vegeta, Goku laughed, scampering to and fro like a dog waiting for its head to be patted.  


Bulma's face flushed even deeper red and she cleared her throat. What in the hell do you want? she growled.  


We've come to a decision, Vegeta said coldly, and Zarbon watched as all the color drained out of Bulma's face. Vegeta's countenance, however, seemed equally bloodless.  


she whispered between parted lips.  


And we've decided that you will remain here. You are needed to come up with some sort of way to quadruple our forces' power. This isn't just going to be a confrontation with Freeza. This is going to be a full-scale war.  


Zarbon, Bulma, and Radditz gasped in unison.  


You heard me, Vegeta spat. We're not just going to sit here and wait for him to attack us. We are going to declare war on Freeza and attack with everything we have.  


This is insane! Zarbon squealed. You are going to get every single last person in your empire killed!  


Vegeta fixed Zarbon with a cold stare and his stomach sank. Of course Vegeta was going to get every single last person killed. The Emperor wasn't planning on surviving and obviously thought that his empire was worth sacrificing as well. As long as that monster is stopped, Vegeta hissed. Prepare yourselves, all of you. Zarbon, we leave the day after tomorrow.  


Hold on a second, Bulma snarled.  


Quiet, woman. You have a mission as well. You have roughly one month to achieve your assignment, Vegeta answered.  


she shrieked. Are you out of your tiny little brain, Vegeta? No one could pull that off!  


You're a genius, he said softly. You'll find a way.  


Zarbon watched as Bulma's eyes widened in shock. Vegeta had never complemented her before that he could remember, let alone in public. she whispered.  


I told you quiet, Vegeta replied sharply. It's up to you to make this operation successful. If you fail, we've all failed.  
Bulma swallowed audibly and nodded her head, wrapping her arms around herself.  


a voice screamed out, and Zarbon turned slowly, staring at the small figure that stood in the doorway. A quick glance around the room told him that everyone shared his reaction. Every single living being in the chamber was standing as still as a statue, not even breathing for several heartbeats.  


Goku shouted, running over to the little boy and falling to his knees, scooping the child into his arms.  


I grew lots, Dad! Gohan proclaimed, throwing his arms around Goku's neck.  


Zarbon squinted; the boy had indeed grown. How was it possible, and how did the boy make it to Arlia. Hello to you too, Goku, a deep voice growled, and Zarbon looked up to see the Namekian towering over the reunion. I don't even get a measly thanks.  


Vegeta breathed, the hair on his tail bristling once again.  


Hey, Vegeta, the Namekian said, his smile revealing sharp teeth. Been a while.  


Vegeta's the Emperor. Treat him with respect, Radditz protested.  


Zarbon sighed and rolled his eyes. Come in, he said. You might as well join our little meeting.  


Goku looked up at Piccolo. You've gotten a lot stronger, he said softly, eyes wide.  


We spent a while in the Room of Space and Time, Piccolo replied, looking down at the man. We both improved quite a bit.  


Well, I suppose that makes us even with the Ginyu Force, Zarbon said.  


someone said. Zarbon couldn't tell who it was. There were too many damn people in the room now. The situation was getting out of hand.  


Well, there's me, Vegeta, Radditz, Goku, and now Piccolo. That's one each for the Ginyu Force.  


The room erupted in conversation, Bulma running over to Gohan and talking to him rapidly as Goku stood and began to speak to Piccolo. Radditz and Atlia were quickly exchanging words, and Zarbon's head began to swim. Vegeta bellowed, bringing his foot down on the floor, shattering the stones beneath his boot. The conversation ceased instantly and all heads turned towards Vegeta. I DEMAND to know how all of you got here and what in the hell you're doing here! he shouted, eyes blazing.  


We rode a ship, Gohan answered simply, walking up to Vegeta and executing a darling little bow. I knew Daddy had left, but we didn't know where, so I made Mister Piccolo ask Kami, and Kami asked some man named King Kai. King Kai said you and Daddy needed help, so I decided to come here.  


Zarbon blinked. The child made sense. It was all very logical. But how did you get the ship? Whose is it? he asked Gohan.  


Gohan turned to face Zarbon. It's Dr. Briefs. He didn't want to let us borrow it because he said it was too dangerous, but I watched him put in the code to lock the hangar door. I went back later and got the ship.  


And you? Zarbon asked, raising his eyes to Piccolo.  


Piccolo grunted. Couldn't let the pipsqueak run off into space by himself, could I?  


But how did you get the ship started? Bulma interrupted. Only Dad knows how to do things like that, and I doubt he would have told you.  


Piccolo barked a laugh. That was easy enough, he replied. Your dad apparently made a couple of different types of ship for Goku to come here in. Since he expected Goku to be piloting it, all we had to do was push the big red button marked   


Zarbon lost it, nearly doubling over with laughter. Bulma was howling, almost slapping her knee as she laughed. Even Radditz was chuckling, and a tight smile had wound across Vegeta's face. Piccolo's grating laugh wound under it all. What's so funny? Goku said, scratching his head. I got here fine. Everyone laughed even harder.  


Well, I think everything is abundantly clear now, Zarbon said, wiping his eyes.  


So what's the plan? Gohan chirped.  


I think you should stay here while the rest of us go, Zarbon replied, finally feeling in control of himself once again.  


But I came all this way to be with Daddy! Gohan protested.  


Radditz went over to Gohan and kneeled, lowering himself so that he looked the boy right in the eye. Didn't you say you got a lot stronger? he asked.  


Yes, lots stronger, Gohan replied.  


Well, then, who do you think has to protect Bulma while the rest of us go?  


  


Gohan, are you a warrior? Radditz said suddenly.  


The boy's brows drew together. Yes. . .  


Well, warriors do what's needed, even if it isn't what they want. Even Bulma's a warrior. Do you think she wants to see her husband go away to fight? Do you think I want to see your dad go off and fight when he could be safe on Earth? Do you think Zarbon wants Vegeta to get hurt fighting?  


Gohan replied. Zarbon hazarded a look around at the other people in the room. Everyone was trying not to be noticed glancing at everyone else. It would have seemed funny to him, had the tension not been so thick in the air it was nearly suffocating.  


Then will you do this, Gohan? Radditz asked softly. Will you be a true warrior? For me?  


Silence filled the room for long moments. Yes, Uncle Radditz, the boy finally said, and a collective sigh was released. Zarbon looked at Goku and saw his eyes shining with love for his brother. He had to admit, Radditz had considerable and varied capabilities. If only he had been Commander instead of Nappa before Dodoria attacked. Things might have turned out very differently.  


Zarbon interrupted, noticing that Vegeta looked like he was going to explode. The Prince never had fared well around emotional reunions, as he recalled. I think now would be a good time for everyone to retire. We can figure out our precise plan of attack tomorrow. Atlia?  


Everyone will be shown to their chambers. Please, follow me, the Arlian said, leading Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo from the room.  


You are dismissed, Vegeta said. Radditz stood from where he had knelt on the floor. Zarbon could tell from the looks on their faces that a silent exchange was taking place, then Radditz bowed and left. You, too, he told Bulma. Go back to bed.  


What about you? she protested.  


He'll be along shortly, Zarbon offered, locking eyes with Bulma. Her mouth flexed as if to speak, but he narrowed his eyes slightly, hoping she understood. Relief washed through him as she nodded and left, but not before she threw Vegeta a dirty look.  


They were the only two people left in the room. Do you think she can do it? Vegeta asked.  


Of course, Zarbon answered.  


Will she be safe?  


You know I can't answer that.  


I. . .I almost lost her today.  


Zarbon said softly, walking closer to Vegeta.  


I don't need your stupid sympathies, Vegeta snapped.  


Zarbon scowled and took a step back. You're still going to do it, aren't you? he whispered.  


Do what?  


You're going to sacrifice yourself to kill Freeza.  


I never said that.  


Just about. And a million times.  


  


Zarbon sighed, suppressing the urge to reach out and shake Vegeta. It's not going to work. You'll die, but Freeza will survive.  


Shut up, Vegeta said, voice dangerously soft.  


You're strong, Vegeta, maybe even stronger than Captain Ginyu, but you're not strong enough to kill Freeza, not even if you summoned every single little bit of your ki. You could blow up a planet, but it's not even going to scratch him.  


Shut up, Vegeta said more loudly.  


And then he'll be free and you'll be dead. Remember how sick you felt when you thought you'd lost Bulma?  


How would you know?  


There's a hell of a lot you don't know about me Vegeta, and you're too damn self-centered to ever try and find out! I've lived several decades longer than you, but you couldn't even tell me my age! Or what profession I had before I joined Freeza! So don't lecture me about not knowing!  


Shut up.  


Dammit, Vegeta! You're going to die and Bulma's going to be a billion times more afraid than you were earlier today, because not only is she going to have to deal with your death, but she'll have to worry about Freeza coming to kill her. She won't know how and she won't know when, but she'll know he's coming and you know what he'll do to her when he finds her and smells you on her!  


Shut up! Vegeta screamed, taking a menacing step towards Zarbon.  


No, Vegeta, I'm not going to shut up! This is utter insanity and there's no way you can follow through with this! You have to hear this, if from no one else then from me. I'm not going to let you destroy yourself, do you hear me? Zarbon bellowed.  


Vegeta fixed him with a looked of pure malice, the Saiyan's whole body shaking. I hate you, Zarbon, he said softly. I hate you from the very depths of my soul. How dare you.  


Zarbon said, reaching out a hand. I just want what's best-  


I hate you, Vegeta replied, smacking Zarbon's hand out of the way. I've always hated you and I always will, he continued his voice cracking.  


Zarbon felt his soul shatter into a million pieces, the feeling of breaking traveling outward from his heart and extending all the way to the tips of his toes and fingers, leaving him feeling raw. Vegeta, please, he whispered, desperately trying to press the tears down inside of him.  


Never, Zarbon, never, Vegeta answered, voice rough, and opened a window, disappearing into the night.  


Zarbon went to the window and planted his hands on the sill, staring up towards where the dust from the attack still obscuring the stars, and wondered what he would do next.


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Zarbon left the room with his heart feeling like it was a block of concrete lodged in his ribcage. He couldn't believe Vegeta had said those things. No, he could believe Vegeta had said those things; what he was having difficulty with was the fact that Vegeta had meant them. He had seen some sort of blazing emotion in Vegeta's eyes when the Prince flew out the window. What else could it have been but hatred? He sighed to himself, pressing down the sorrow that threatened to rise up in his chest and strangle him. His own footsteps sounded particularly hollow to him as he walked slowly down the hall, wondering vaguely where his purpose was. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him, his chest feeling the same sort of constriction.  


He wandered around the building for some time under the pretense of making sure the place was secure. After half an hour of aimless walking he decided to give up and go to his own quarters. He turned down the hallway that led eventually to his quarters, passing a window on the way. Stopping, he rested his hands lightly on the sill, studying the pitted sandstone beneath his fingers. Like most Arlian structures, the window was devoid of glass, relying on shutters to keep out the elements. The shutters of the window in which he stood were flung wide open and he found that he looked into a courtyard. A small smile touched the corner of his mouth as he thought that the owners of the house must be important indeed to have such a space in their home. He closed his eyes as the warm, dry wind from outside blew into the corridor. The breeze still carried the faint scent of burning flesh and dust and he hastily pushed aside the thoughts the smell stirred within him. It had smelled the same way, when he had found her. Eyes still closed, he reached out a hand and felt the breeze blow between his fingers, the sensation of the motion of against his skin almost an imitation of a caress. he whispered into the night.  


He forced his eyes to open and turned them skyward, watching clouds of dust rise in the wind. The airborne particles, leftover from the day's destruction, collected high in the air and made the twin moons appear ruddy, as if stained with old blood. He sighed and leaned forward against the sill. The wind rose suddenly, whipping the clouds of dust even higher in the air, and the illusion of the bloody moons was dispersed, their natural steely-blue color returning once more. Zarbon smiled wanly and continued to stare at the sky. I must be getting old, he whispered to himself. I'm actually reflecting on my existence.  


He tried, for a moment, to imagine what his life would have been like if his homeworld hadn't been destroyed, if Bethsena had lived. They would have had children, he was sure of that. He attempted to visualize his golden eyes and Bethsena's midnight-blue hair on a youngster. It had been years since he had given in to such thoughts. It has just been so long, Bethsena, he murmured to the wind. He could barely even recall the features of her face. Most of his memories of his time with her were blurry impressions and feelings rather than distinct images or thoughts. He closed his eyes again. He couldn't remember how she smelled, could no longer recall how it felt to have her pressed against him.  


Who's Bethsena? a deep voice said behind him, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.  


He quickly suppressed his startlement and composed himself, turning to face the speaker. Oh, it's you, he said with a slight scowl, then returned to his gazing at the moons.  


Fine way to treat a fellow warrior, the man said, settling his huge frame on the sill next to Zarbon.  


Shut up, Radditz. I'm not in a mood to be trifled with, Zarbon snapped, embarrassed he had been caught unaware.  


I'm not trying to trifle. I honestly want to know. Who is Bethsena? Radditz asked again, fixing black eyes on Zarbon's face.  


That was my wife's name, Zarbon replied stiffly. He didn't feel like talking at the moment, especially to someone like Radditz. After all, Saiyans weren't known for their empathy and sensitivity.  


Is she the woman you spoke of before?  


How many wives do you think I had? Zarbon spat, scowling in earnest.  


Considering with how many females you've slept with since I've known you, I think it's a perfectly valid question, Radditz said, easing his weight off the sill and crossing his arms over his chest.  


Don't you have a job to do? Zarbon growled, mightily annoyed.  


Goku's with her and Gohan as well. I felt in the way.  


I thought Bulma was supposed to get some rest.  


Have you ever known her to take advice? Radditz said with a tight smile.  


Zarbon felt his face stretch in a grudging grin. True, true. Still, I'm surprised you didn't stay with them. They're your family. I notice you don't call Goku by his Saiyan name anymore.  


They are my family. But they're far older friends with one another and I felt an intruder. Besides, Goku's no Saiyan. Not by culture, not by behavior. And you're trying to change the subject. Don't think I didn't notice. I want to know about her.  


  


Come on, Zarbon, I know you're not stupid. Bethsena.  


Zarbon sighed and hung his head, wondering if he felt wretched because he actually missed her or because he wished he missed her still. Perhaps he felt sad because of neither. Perhaps he felt sad because he suspected he was about to lose someone else important to him. What would you know, Saiyan?  


What will you tell me? Radditz said, turning his eyes toward the moon. You've seen my first experience with love. I didn't have the option of revealing it to you. It was there for all to see, as painful as it was, as it is. I want to know about yours.  


There's nothing to know, Zarbon muttered.  


No, I want the whole story. From the moment you first saw one another until the last.  


Zarbon turned and planted a hand on the window sill, leaning his weight on that arm as he stared at Radditz through narrowed eyes.   


Radditz exhaled sharply through his nose and glanced at Zarbon. Let's just say I like to know the people I go to face my death with. It's the Saiyan way- we rarely face death alone.  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow.   


Don't play dumb. In the next few days we set off to take on Freeza. That's if we make it past the Ginyu Force. Our chances of living through this are slim to none.  


My, my, so negative.  


I'm done playing games, Zarbon. Are you going to tell me or not?  


Zarbon narrowed his eyes even further, studying Radditz's face carefully. The Saiyan's sharp features remained composed, but something flickered deep within his dark eyes. I don't understand, Radditz.  


Think of what I'm offering you.  


Slowly comprehension broke over him. You know what he said to me, then.  


I heard him. Half the building must have heard him. I don't know if he means what he says, but I do know that you can't go into this alone, especially since this isn't really even your fight. This is, after all, about a Saiyan grudge. You're not Saiyan; it's not your problem.  


Zarbon smiled and shook his head. Wrong, my boy. Very wrong. My life is forfeit if Freeza wins. I accepted that and threw in my lot with all of you a long time ago. If I don't fight with you I die. At least with you Saiyans I stand a chance, although certainly not much of one.  


Radditz nodded once. Understood. Now, Bethsena.  


Zarbon bowed his head and sighed, strands of hair coming loose from his braid in the wind. We met at a life festival when we were young. My people held life festivals twice a year, with food, dancing, performers, et cetera. The young men would hold a tournament to see who would get to dance with the Honored Maiden, who was a young female who had proven her ability to survive alone in the wilds over a period of months. The dance of the Honored Maiden was the most important event of the festival. It represented the hardiness and capability of our planet joined with the dedication of our people in tending it. The Maiden was never revealed until the dance was finished, and because the dance was ceremonial, the partners felt it a little taboo to know one another after it was finished, even though it was a great honor to have partaken in the ritual. It's just the way things worked. However, the year that I was eligible to compete in the tournament I also happened to win it, and became my people's representative in joining with the planet. When the dance was over, the Maiden removed her wrappings, just like life springing from the union of my people cultivating our planet's soil, and she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Her skin was such a pale green it almost seemed silvery, and she had thick, indigo-blue hair that fell to her knees in waves. Her eyes were a light lavender. She was breathtaking, and she approached me the day after the festival, commending me on my win. She took my hand, and suddenly I knew I wanted her worse than anything ever before in my entire existence. Of course, I was far younger than you or Vegeta are now and therefore extremely impetuous. We married shortly after, and then our planet experienced cataclysmic climate changes. I lost her and my future with her. I was picked up by Freeza's troops a few days later, the sole survivor of the cataclysm. I worked for him from that day forth.  


Do you still miss her? Radditz whispered.  


If you're asking me because you want to know if you'll always love Bulma then I can't answer.  


No, I really want to know if you still do.  


I don't think so. I loved her deeply, but it was an immature love based mostly on our physical relationship. We didn't have much time together, so our feelings never had the opportunity to deepen. Zarbon turned his head toward the courtyard, noticing the moons had already moved a small distance across the sky.  


That's why you're so worried now, then, Radditz said slowly, head cocked to the side as if he was thinking.  


What? Where did that come from? Zarbon said sharply, his scowl returning.  


Well, that explains why you had such a change of heart about Bulma. You don't want her to feel what you've felt, even if you don't think her and Vegeta are necessarily right for one another.  


Think what you like, Zarbon replied coldly, but he knew his cheeks were beginning to darken with a guilty flush. I'm surprised you're bothering to think about this at all. Isn't this behavior contrary to your Saiyan pride or some other such nonsense?  


I told you before, I like to know the people I go to face my death with. It's not the Saiyan way to die alone.  


I don't follow you.  


Well, you were there at the destruction of my planet, so you should have seen it.  


I wasn't privy to Freeza's plans and you know it. Dodoria and I could do nothing but stand by the porthole and watch as that monster destroyed your people. We've already had this fight.  


I'm not fighting this time. Let me finish, will you? Radditz snapped.  


I'm sorry, I'm just a little raw and a little suspicious of you and the way you're acting, Zarbon replied with a raised eyebrow.  


Well, I'm asking you to trust me, dammit, so hear me out, the Saiyan said roughly.  


Fine. Go on, Zarbon prompted.  


Take my father, for example. He was the leader of a small squad. I know you think Saiyans are heartless bastard loners, but squads were more closely knit than families. They looked out for one another. It's that sort of loyalty and sense of duty that we Saiyans honored. My father would have died for any one of his squad member, just as they would have died for him. They cared deeply about each other. Abandoning your squad was the worst thing you could do.  


Zarbon prompted as Radditz fell silent.  


And my race is gone, as is yours. Yet here we are, forming, for all intents and purposes, a squad. I'm honor-bound to know the people whose lives I will be defending, for whose lives I would give my own. That, Zarbon, is the Saiyan way. I'm old enough to remember that. In fact, I'm probably the only one who does. Vegeta and Nappa are both elites, and served as officers rather than in the squads. But they still would have gone down for the kingdom, so perhaps they're not so different after all. I don't think they cared about closeness like we squad members do, though. I guess that's partially why I don't hate you anymore. You're an elite and an officer, but you act like a squad member. Squad members never hate their own, no matter what.  


Zarbon took his weight from the sill and exhaled slowly, mulling over everything Radditz had said. He sifted the words through his mind carefully, listening to the words Radditz did not utter just as studiously as the ones he did. He was silent for several moments, looking at the large Saiyan levelly with his glittering golden eyes. Goku had no small part in this, he said.  


A small smile passed across Radditz's lips. Goku said I should try to make more friends. He thinks quite a lot of you. You're a good soldier. You might be a bit of a sissy primper sometimes, but underneath it all you're a good warrior. I know you'd do anything for Vegeta, just like I would. I think in that we're alike.  


Zarbon remained quiet, studying the Saiyan's sharp face. he finally said. I agree. You, too, are a good soldier. I wouldn't have taken the actions I have with you if I didn't know that you were. Well met, Radditz.  


Well met, Zarbon. We really both should get some rest now.  


Zarbon watched as Radditz heaved himself away from the wall and began to stalk down the hallway. he called after him suddenly. The Saiyan stopped and turned slightly. Thank you, he said softly. I appreciate what you've done for me this night.  


A wry smile crossed Radditz's face and he gave a Saiyan salute, then disappeared down the hallway.  


Thank you very much, Zarbon whispered softly, oddly touched by the Saiyan's gesture. Radditz had saluted him as if he were another Saiyan, as if they were members of the same squad. After so many decades of rigorous training and commanding others, he realized it was the first time since the death of Bethsena that he felt like he belonged.  


* * *

He was having very little success sleeping. He lay in his bed, staring at the fabric canopy with his arms tucked behind his head. His conversation with Radditz had brought his past even more vividly to life. It had been so long since he had thought about what had gone before. He had a difficult time believing just how long it had been. Being a soldier, and a high-ranking one at that, had consumed so many years of his life and concentration that he had nearly forgotten that he had once been something different. Of course he would have become a warrior anyway, but not one of the level and discipline that he was at present. He had shown odd fighting potential for one of his peaceful race, one of the few of his kind able to manipulate his ki, and he had definitely been the strongest in his use of energy. When the cataclysm had struck he had instinctively thrown up a shield, which was apparently what had allowed him, and only him, to survive. Gone were the long lakes and winding rivers, vanished were the secret ponds his people would soak themselves in. Even if they had remained he would have been the only one of his race to shift into saurian form and slip into those waters, enjoying the ancestral privelage of being amphibious that the saurian form allowed. Gone, gone, all gone. . .  


The soft tapping at his door disturbed his thoughts and he sat up in bed. He eyed the wooden door suspiciously, thinking again of how wealthy the house's owner must have been to be able to use such a material as wood for something as large as a door. He also wondered who it could possibly be. The tapping began again and he stood, wrapping himself in a soft robe made of cotton-like cloth before going to the door and opening it. As soon as he had the door slightly ajar, slender fingers curled around the edge of the wood and threw the door open more quickly. His visitor forced her way inside the room and shut the door tightly behind her. Blue eyes looked up at him, the same blue eyes that had tormented Vegeta for so many months and nearly driven him to his death. Zarbon said, not bothering to keep his annoyance from his voice.  


May I speak with you? Bulma asked softly.  


Do I have a choice? Zarbon groaned, turning and walking the few steps to his bed, on which he immediately sat down heavily.  


Bulma said with a scowl.  


Zarbon was not put off by her attitude. Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Isn't Vegeta there waiting for you? he snapped.  


I'm not supposed' to do anything, she replied tartly. And your second question is why I'm here. Where did he go?  


Zarbon frowned and narrowed his eyes. How in the hell am I supposed to know? he said coldly. He doesn't answer to me.  


Well, he should, she said. If he had any brains he'd do exactly what you tell him to. She made a little angry noise and stomped over to him. The bed bounced slightly under her weight as she plopped down beside him.  


I dare you to tell him that.  


I don't need to. He already knows it but he just won't admit it. He needs you more than he's ever needed anyone, and I think it scares him.  


So you're a Vegeta expert now? Zarbon sneered.  


Don't take it out on me, buster, Bulma said sharply. Radditz told me that you two had a falling out and that Vegeta said some things he shouldn't have.  


Did he tell you what Vegeta said?  


she replied haltingly. But I don't think he needs to. I think the damage has been done, and it worries me.  


Well, don't be worried. Vegeta's going to do whatever he wants.  


That's another thing that worries me.  


You're strange, Zarbon said suddenly, looking at her askance.  


So are you . Maybe that's why we get along.  


Zarbon smiled in spite of himself. Maybe so. We both care about that man more than is sane.  


Bulma's blue eyes narrowed as she stared at him. You love him like a brother, don't you, she said, and her tone told him it was not a question.  


Zarbon sighed and ran a hand through his unbound hair. I suppose I do, for all the good that it does me.  


Well, it does him a ton of good, and for that I owe you big time, Bulma said, putting a hand on Zarbon's muscular shoulder. So what are we going to do?  


Whatever you want, Zarbon growled. I'm through playing his damn games, Bulma.  


You think you're the only one that feels that way? Bulma snarled, standing suddenly. Her face was flushed and her fists were clenched tightly at her sides as she glared down at him. You think you're the only one that feels the sting of his words?  


  


Shut up! Bulma snapped. I know exactly how you feel. I'm stupid, Zarbon. I walked into this with my eyes wide open and I still got hurt. I-I love him, Zarbon. I don't know why, or when it happened, but when I'm around him it's like nothing else in the universe matters. I need him because I love him. He's touched me somehow. He sets my entire being on fire, and I need that heat.  


He looked into her eyes and sighed. He's passion, Bulma. You and I can't understand him fully. We never will. I've come to realize that he's more than a little insane. Rage and hate drive him more than anything else. He lives off of those feelings rather than air and water. I sometimes wonder if we're nothing to him. You and I would both die for him, and yet we can do nothing. He doesn't consider us, and I don't know what it would take to change that.  


You're wrong. You have to be wrong, Bulma stammered, blue eyes wide.  


Am I?  


Goku told me he was worried sick when he thought I was buried in the rubble! she protested.  


He was. But if he truly cared he would have looked after your safety first before dashing off to kill enemies. He didn't think of you primarily, Bulma. He thought of satisfying his hate and bloodlust.  


Stop it! she cried. I came to you for comfort!  


Zarbon stared at her coldly until she calmed herself, her eyes seeming empty and frantic. You're bonded to him, Bulma, whether you know what that means or not. In some strange way your minds and souls speak to one another. That's why you love him, and only his madness prevents him from loving you in return. So, Queen of the Saiyans, you comfort me. You should know him more intimately than anyone. You tell me why he hates me so much, why he hates his existence so much. You let me know, for once.  


Bulma shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. How can you say these things? she said, voice thick with unshed tears.  


How can you come in here? he hissed, rising from the bed to tower over her. How dare you come in here uninvited, wanting me to fix all your goddamned problems! I have my own set of troubles. Tell me, woman, when has Vegeta struck you? When has he told you he hated you with everything in his soul after you have done everything you could for him for nearly a year? You're a perfect match for him, Bulma. You're every bit as obsessed and selfish as he is. Now get out.  


Suddenly she reached out and grabbed his wrist, yanking him down to her eye level. No, you listen to me, Zarbon, she said, her eyes gleaming strangely. You are the only person on this godforsaken planet that's actually important to him. He doesn't even care enough about the rest of us to tell us he hates us. He feels nothing for us. You are the one he goes to for help, for guidance, you're the one he listens to, as much as he listens to anyone. I'm his wife, for heaven's sake, and still all he talks of is you! What I wouldn't give to have a fraction of his heart that you do!  


Zarbon yanked his wrist away and stared at her coldly. Get out of here, you heartless bitch. I can't believe you're warping the situation so.  


Bulma pulled back her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. Zarbon's eyes widened in surprise but he did not flinch. You're the heartless bitch! Can't you see how many others are drying up for want of his love?  


Zarbon felt something inside of him begin to tear and shake. he whispered.  


Tell me where he is. Tell me where my husband is.  


No. I can't. Go ask the other Saiyans. They'll be able to sense him.  


Bulma scowled at him for several moments. It's killing you, she whispered. It's killing you.  


Zarbon's eyes flew open in surprise.   


It's the first time you can't do anything for him. That knowledge is tearing you apart inside, she said flatly.  


He stared at her in shock.   


Let me finish. I know you're not a mean man, Zarbon, despite that icy exterior you show to so many. You're the cold, disciplined warrior that so many fear. You're the incorrigible womanizer who cares for no one person. But you love him, love him like one of your own blood. You're a gentle, kind, intelligent man deep inside. You're still the man that Bethsena married, no matter how you might try to hide him.  


How do you know her name? he murmured so softly that his words were nearly inaudible. A strange numbness traveled through his limbs as he stared at her upturned face, suddenly afraid of the mind that lay within her.  


Radditz told me. He tells me anything I want to know, she replied. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. A part of me hates you, too, probably for the same reason he does. I hate that you take up such a large part of his heart. I'm sure he hates that as well. I hate that you're often the only one that knows what's going on, that you are the only one truly equipped to deal with it fully. I hate having to rely on you, especially since it makes me feel so helpless. Don't you see, Zarbon? That you're the only one that can save us all? Vegeta may have the power, but he doesn't have the strength.  


Something inside Zarbon shattered, sharp shards of pain sliding down his insides. His chest constricted painfully, and he was abnormally aware of her soft skin against his bare waist. Her smooth, vulnerable flesh was pressed against his own hard stomach. A thousand images assailed him: Bethsena's hair wrapped around his wrists as he gently tilted her head back to kiss her, the faces of his long-dead parents smiling down at him, the reproachful, frustrated black glare of a young Prince Vegeta, the first time Vegeta's stern face cracked in an honest smile. He began to tremble, feeling something odd on his face. His fingertips lightly traced his cheeks and encountered dampness. He was crying. After decades of feeling nothing, of not allowing his emotions to surface, he was finally breaking. A sob escaped his chest and he choked on his own tears, his body going limp and sliding to the floor, taking Bulma with him. It was too difficult to be strong; he just couldn't keep the world outside any longer. The weeping seemed to permeate every cell of his body and he felt as if he was dissolving. The cool stones of the floor pressed into his skin and he stared at the ceiling, eyes open but seeing nothing as the tears rolled down his pale green cheeks. Slowly gentle arms wrapped around him, cradling his head.  


I'm sorry, Bulma whispered into his ear. I should have never said those things. I didn't mean to do this to you.  


He couldn't respond for long moments, shamed to his core to have broken down in front of anyone but unable to cease his crying. You should be sorry, he croaked.  


She flushed and a scowl creased her brow, but then her expression softened and she shook her head. Well, I am. I'm jealous. I've never loved anyone like I love him, and I didn't even realize it until the stones of the palace were raining down on my head. The thought of never seeing his proud face again, of feeling my fingers run down his body...  


He sighed as her voice trailed off into silence. He lay in her lap for several minutes longer, getting his breathing under control once again and listening to the wind rattling the shutters of his room. I know, I know, he whispered. I felt the same after my fight with Dodoria, when I wasn't sure if he was all right. He fell silent, pondering. Well, I felt the same except for the running my fingers down his body part, he said with a weak smile.  


Bulma managed an insincere smile of her own and gently released him. I don't know what to do or say, she said as she brushed off her clothing.  


Zarbon said, rising himself and tidying his hair.  


She lowered her eyes. Everything I told you was true, she replied. I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't want to hurt you, but every word I said, I meant.  


He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. Through it all, we feel the same. Jealousy between us will be dangerous, Bulma, and we can't afford danger. He paused, feeling the pain well up in him once again and battling it down deep inside him with every iota of self-control he could muster. When he felt in full command of himself he looked at her again. We both want his love, but we want different aspects of it. I see no conflict there. If he has love to give at all, there should be enough for both of us. I think we should see him as the problem and not one another. It's his heartlessness that truly pains us, not envy.  


I don't know what to say, she said softly. You're right, but I am too.  


He removed his hand from her shoulder. You and I could be friends, but that he stands between us, he replied solemnly. It's a shame.  


That, Zarbon, I can agree with. She shook her head and turned to leave the room. Putting her hand on the door, she paused and turned. Do you want me to ask him to come see you when he gets back? she asked gently.  


He sat down heavily on the edge of his bed.   


She nodded and closed the door behind her. Zarbon stared at the closed door for a long time, then put his head in his hands and cried once more for all the things that meant something to him, for all the things that he had let slip away from him into forever.


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

His shoulders ached from sleeping on bare rock and he still had sand in his boots, he realized as he threw open the heavy wooden doors. The doors slammed against the stone to either side, vibrating with the impact long after the initial strike. He scowled and glared around the room at the faces that watched him, expressions guarded. Fools, every single one of them. Their misgivings were nearly tangible to him, so real that he felt he could just reach out a gloved hand and snatch them out of the air. How dare they have so little faith in him? Didn't they believe that he could defeat that abomination Freeza? Did they really think that he could possibly fail? What the hell are you staring at? he snapped at everyone assembled around the long stone table.  


You're late, Zarbon said from the other end of the slab. Where were you?  


Vegeta refused to meet those sharp golden eyes, instead glaring at the Namekian. I don't have to tell you that, he growled, pushing away the rage that seized him when he thought of Zarbon. We're not here to discuss my habits. We are here to finalize our plan of action. He cast about and pulled a chair close to the table, sitting in it heavily. The woven metal of the seat dug into his bodysuit, but he welcomed the physical discomfort. It was so much easier to deal with than other kinds of pain. He hazarded a quick glance around the table, examining the expressions on everyone's faces. The woman was staring at a wall, her face packed full of concentration, as if she was determined to notice everything but him. The foolish wench- she was probably upset that he hadn't put in an appearance last night. Curious, he cautiously sent a tendril of thought her way, trying to ferret out what was going on in her head, but suddenly came up against a barrier. Beads of sweat formed at his hairline. She shouldn't have been able to do that to him. She was just a miserable human, and as such there should have been no possible way for her to block his entrance to her thoughts. He wondered if perhaps he really had underestimated her powers. That might be something he would want to attend to later.  


That ignoramus Kakarott was staring at him openly, a blank look in his large, dark eyes, and Vegeta automatically dismissed him. Kakarott would be useless on this mission. He might be a strong fighter for being raised on Earth, but there was no possible way he could beat Vegeta. The half-Saiyan brat sat next to Kakarott and Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him, examining. The boy had shown incredible power levels in the past, but he was still just a child. The brat stared back at him fearlessly, eyes far older than the face that held them. Vegeta scowled at the boy, who simply continued to stare at him flatly. He supposed it wasn't too surprising that the boy was not afraid. As Kakarott's son, he had never had anything to be afraid of. He supposed the boy _had_ known the trauma of having his parent killed. He always forgot that Kakarott had been dead a year before he and Zarbon arrived on Earth. Fortunate child- his killed father had come back to life. A snarl threatened to twist his lip and he quickly looked away from the boy, only to be confronted by Radditz's expression. The large man, larger even than Zarbon and the Namekian, was looking at him differently than all the others. Vegeta read something strange in his face, something that he hadn't expected. Was it. . .pity? Was that bastard third-class scum actually pitying him? There seemed to be sadness in his glance as well. Anger boiled up within him and he suddenly wanted very much to blow everyone in the room into oblivion, especially that damn bitch he was mated to and freakish Zarbon. Zarbon thought he knew so much, didn't he? Vegeta wanted to wipe the detached expression right off his perfect face. Wallowing in hatred, he was almost startled when someone spoke. Sire? Shall we begin? a raspy voice asked. Vegeta's head snapped around to glare at the speaker, his eyes coming to rest on Atlia, who was sitting directly to his left.  
Vegeta straightened up, reminding himself that he was an emperor. It was amusing, actually; he had never really expected to be so successful in creating an empire. All he had wanted was enough troops to keep Freeza's forces busy while he killed their monstrous leader, nothing more. Now, however, he had millions of people backing him up, and the chances of his forces defeating Freeza had improved vastly. If the Ginyu Force could be defeated, and he managed to call up enough power to kill Freeza, he just might win. Of course, there was no question in his mind that he would die fighting Freeza. He had nearly killed himself enough times to know that summoning enough energy to destroy the disgusting monster would burn him out like a light bulb. Well, it was worth it if Freeza died. He would be free of the woman and Zarbon as well. He could finally be alone, sinking into nothingness. He realized that everyone was still waiting for him to speak, and with an angry flush he began. What happened was inexcusable, he snarled. We should have been able to defend ourselves better than that! Look at everything we lost! Something in his chest constricted as he remembered the cold horror that had settled in his heart when he realized his woman was buried in the palace rubble. The prospect of never seeing her shining eyes again, eyes he had once hated so much, of never feeling her fingers dance lightly across his skin, inflaming him, of never hearing her voice call out his name, had suddenly seemed more terrible to him than the abominable acts he had suffered at Freeza's hands. He could not fathom losing her, and that only made him hate her, and himself, all the more. How dare she do this to him! And Zarbon, Zarbon was even worse. When he thought Zarbon was dying right in front of him, while he was powerless to do anything about it, he suddenly wanted to tear the universe apart with his bare hands. He hated the green-haired man, hated the pain he saw in those golden eyes when they met his. Unforgivable, all of them.  


The deployment of the troops should have taken place immediately, sir, Radditz offered, arms crossed over the massive chest. However, Nappa, the officer in charge of that, never gave the orders, not even after the enemy pods touched down. In fact, no one can vouch for his whereabouts at the time.  


He's been taken care of, Vegeta snapped, noticing Zarbon scowl out of the corner of his eye. Something was obviously bothering him about Nappa, but he didn't care. He didn't have time for Zarbon's petty concerns. His mistakes cost us much. However, it wasn't Nappa's fault that we didn't know about the damn troops until they were right on top of us! How do you explain that, Atlia? he hissed.  


Our radar didn't pick them up until they were in our orbit, according to our data. However, the alarm wasn't sounded until the systems picked them up in our atmosphere. Apparently they sent in troops beforehand to take out our remote operations managers, and the equipment in the castle can only pick up objects once they have entered the atmosphere, Atlia replied.  


Vegeta shouted, slamming a fist down on the table. You mean to tell me that they sent down troops that weren't in ships to kill our detection operators?  


It makes sense, Radditz grumbled, stroking his chin with his fingers. The only places we're capable of monitoring our orbit and our stratosphere are in locations remote from the capitol. The automated systems are set up to only send out an alarm once something enters the atmosphere, and by then it's nearly too late. Killing the operators, who were supposed to sound the preliminary alarms, ensured that they could get close to us before we noticed them. That's a pretty sharp move.  


But why couldn't the radar pick up the lone soldiers? Kakarott's brat asked, raising a hand.  


Arlia has quite a bit of airborne debris. If we tuned the radar to pick up objects as small as a lone soldier, and without significant amounts of metal to boot, our alarms would be sounding all the time, Atlia explained.  


Radditz's scowl deepened. But how would Dodoria's men know that? he murmured.  


Atlia shrugged, his exoskeleton creaking as he did so. I have no idea.  


Zarbon stood suddenly, face as pale as milk. He knocked his chair over in his haste and vanished from the room in a flurry of green braid and snapping white cape. What was that about? Kakarott asked. Did something make him mad?  


I thought he looked worried, Dad, the brat replied, placing a small hand on Kakarott's arm.  


The Namekian rose as well. He knows something, he growled, and also left the room.  


What's going on? Kakarott asked, large eyes still blank.  


It doesn't matter. Let the fools leave, Vegeta snapped.  


Zarbon is not a fool, the woman snarled, slapping her hands on the table palms-down. If you believe that then you're the biggest idiot on the planet!  


Shut up, woman, Vegeta spat.  


I won't shut up! Zarbon knows more about Freeza's forces than any of us. Hell, he helped control them for decades! Why do you think Freeza would want Zarbon killed if his loyalties had changed? This Freeza guy might be crazy, but he doesn't sound stupid.  


Vegeta saw Radditz stiffen out of the corner of his eye, the large man's face paling. That's why Dodoria targeted Zarbon and not the Prince, he murmured. He doesn't see Vegeta as a threat. It's Zarbon he's worried about, because Zarbon has the knowledge of Freeza's whole empire locked in his brain.  


But Zarbon doesn't know much about Cold and Cooler's parts of the empire, correct? the woman asked.  


I suppose not. I guess we lose our slight advantage, then, Radditz replied.  


Vegeta no longer tried to suppress his frustration. Here they were, carrying on as if he wasn't even in the room, and he was ruler of them all! Vegeta shouted. I'm the emperor and you will do what I tell you!  


His wife shook her head and made an insulting gesture with her fingers. Short man's syndrome, she said dryly. Radditz and the brat immediately choked trying to contain their laughter. Kakarott looked around the room, scratching his head.  


I don't get it, he said, and Radditz began to laugh aloud.  


Vegeta felt his face heating up with rage. I said silence! he bellowed, bringing his fist down on the stone table so hard that it cracked in two and crumbled to the floor. All laughter immediately ceased. We leave tomorrow morning. We will figure out our plan of action on the ship. You, woman, the brat, and Atlia will come up with a defense plan for the Empire. If you fail me, and Freeza's forces don't get you first, I swear by all that you hold sacred that I will return and personally rend you limb from limb. Kakarott, Radditz, you shall come with me, along with the Namekian and that useless Zarbon. He fell silent and everyone stared at him, his wife's face mirrored by Radditz as they glared at him with ill-concealed anger. Kakarott smiled mildly and his brat raised his hand again.  


Are we dismissed? the boy asked.  


Yes. Leave me, Vegeta grumbled. One by one they stood and walked out of the room. Vegeta sank back in his chair and sighed. It was out of his hands, now, until he met up with the Ginyu Force. It was up to others to protect what he and Zarbon had built. Zarbon. An involuntary snarl twisted his lip and he pushed away thoughts of his aide. He didn't need the golden-eyed man. He could do this by himself. Besides, once he stood face to face with the Ginyu Force, he would finally be able to do what he was meant to do. His snarl turned into a cold sneer, one filled with glee but devoid of mirth. He could be a killer once again.  


* * *

  
Zarbon felt the Namekian pull alongside him as he stormed down the hall, their white capes flapping in unison on the air currents their movements created. You know something, the Namekian said quietly.  


Zarbon corrected him. I only think I know something.  


I wasn't here when everything happened, the other man said. Why don't you explain it to me. It was not a request.  


Piccolo, right? Zarbon said, glancing over at the tall, green-skinned man. Well, basically, I was in bed soothing the objections of the Kijaran diplomats, Vegeta was giving audiences and hearing complaints. All of a sudden there were explosions and we were under attack. The troops were deployed immediately and a battle ensued. I managed to kill the commander of the forces, a person who used to occupy a post similar to my own in Freeza's forces, and the rest of the enemy troops were killed or subdued. Now we know that Freeza is aware of our position and situation, and wants us dead. We're going to try and catch him off guard by attacking him first.  


But you're planning to leave Vegeta's empire in place as bait, Piccolo said.  


More or less. I have faith that Bulma can pull off something. She's supposed to be a genius, after all, Zarbon replied, glancing around at the featureless stone hallway, waiting for an indication they were going in the right direction. He spied a seal set in the stone about three feet off the ground. Turn right here.  


I don't know her that well, Piccolo admitted, following Zarbon. But between her and Gohan they should be fine. He might not seem strong, but I think he'd come through for her in a pinch.  


I wish we could leave you and Radditz behind to help them, Zarbon said with a sigh, But I think that we're going to need all the help we can get to defeat the Ginyu Force.  


Are they very fearsome?  


They're the best soldiers in all of Freeza's empire, including the new additions of his slain father's and brother's troops. I could take out a couple of them, but not the Captain. We'll be extremely lucky if we live through that battle. However, we have basically no chance against Freeza, unless we get unbelievably lucky or a miracle happens.  


What about a Super Saiyan?  


Super Saiyan? Where did you hear about that? Zarbon said, stopping in his tracks and staring at Piccolo's stern face.  


Gohan told me. It was something that he overheard Radditz telling Goku. Once Goku realized that sort of power was the key to defeating Freeza and keeping everyone safe, he began to train even harder to try and reach it.  


Which means he's nearly as strong as Vegeta now, Zarbon whispered.  


Probably, yes.  


Well, I've never seen a Super Saiyan. No one has for thousands of years. I have no idea how we'll know if one of them has become one or not.  


I have a feeling we'll be able to tell, Piccolo replied. Now where are we going?  


A cold smile crossed Zarbon's face. To speak with an old friend.  


They continued walking for some time, but finally reached a stairway leading down into a series of cellars. Zarbon followed the line of lights, which were actually fireless torches hung at intervals on the walls. He noticed Piccolo glance once or twice at the strange, orange lights, remembering how he had been unaccustomed to them as well at one point in time. The Arlians were a strange people, with no technology whatsoever save for certain types. They didn't even put glass in their windows most of the time, but yet used these strange, glowing compounds for lighting. The sight of several armed Arlians at the end of the corridor roused him from his musings and he pulled up short in front of the stone door. Let us pass, Zarbon ordered.  


I'll need your authorization clearance, sir, one of the soldiers rasped. Zarbon sighed and reached into his armor, pulling out a small stone card. The soldier passed it over one of the torches and handed it back. Right this way, Master Zarbon, it grated, and Zarbon motioned Piccolo to go ahead. Another guard followed them inside and locked the door behind him.  


What's all this security for? Piccolo asked. Is this fellow that dangerous?  


Zarbon barked a bitter laugh. Not to you or me. He's a Saiyan, though, and that makes him dangerous to pretty much everyone else on this planet. Besides, Vegeta doesn't want anyone interfering with his punishment.  


Punishment for what?  


This fellow used to be the commander of the armed forces. He failed to dispatch the troops at all. I managed to do so once I became aware of the situation, but if it hadn't been for Radditz even more damage would have been done. At any rate, Nappa's performance is inexcusable by any standards.  


This...Nappa...he arrived here with you, Vegeta, and Radditz?  


  


Why didn't he come to Earth with the rest of you?  


Zarbon sighed. Well, he was killed by the Arlians immediately after landing. Actually, his death was how we became aware of them. After Vegeta took over Arlia and was conquering new additions to his Empire, Radditz inadvertently wished him back to life, thinking he was bringing Vegeta back from the dead. Thus was Nappa restored and returned to us. Vegeta gave him the same position he had held in the Saiyan army. Actually, commanding armed troops was the only thing Nappa was really good at. That's why this lapse is so strange and unforgivable.  


But you have a hunch as to why, Piccolo added.  


Zarbon smiled wryly. Yes, I think I may.  


Please stand aside, sir, the Arlian guard said, producing a key ring. In a few moments he had the lock open and slid the heavy stone door out of the way. The guard produced a small remote keypad, punched in a code, and the air suddenly seemed less heavy. Zarbon noticed Piccolo scowl a little.  


He disarmed the laser bars on the inside, he explained, and Piccolo nodded.  


Please use this to let us know when you are finished, the guard said, handing Piccolo and Zarbon a small communicator each.  


We will, Zarbon said with a nod, stepping past the guard into the room. Thank you. He watched as Piccolo stepped inside and the guard shut the door. There was a short beeping and a whoosh of air, and lasers were barely visible as motes of dust floated in their path. If Nappa touches those things he's going to get very badly burned, Zarbon explained to the Namekian. Those same sort of bars were used to imprison Vegeta and me when we were first on this planet. They operate on the same principles as the ki-piercing weaponry the Arlians have developed. Piccolo nodded and Zarbon smiled, trying not to feel proud of taking over the planet anyway and failing miserably at his goal. This way, he continued, and stepped into another room.  


The chamber they entered was lit by candlelight and no technology was apparent. Nappa was a dark shadow hunched against the wall, sitting on what appeared to be a cot. There was also a stone table and a few wire chairs, and it was on the table that the candles sat, wax spilling on the the surface. The remains of a meal were also on the table, the platters licked clean save for the bones of whatever meat had been included in the meals. So, they were at least feeding Nappa well. He should have known that even Vegeta was not cruel enough to deprive a Saiyan of food. Piccolo, meet Nappa, former commanding officer of the New Saiyan Empire Armed Forces. Nappa, this is Piccolo, an esteemed fighter from Earth's forces. You've never had the pleasure of meeting Piccolo's charming little protege, Gohan, so I will just tell you that Piccolo has done your race justice and trained Gohan well.  


Who the hell's Gohan? the big Saiyan growled.  


Zarbon smiled coldly, his golden eyes glittering cruelly in the candlelight. Why, Gohan is Radditz's nephew. Can't your puny brain retain any of the information we relayed to you after our stay on planet Earth? he sneered. He heard Piccolo snort and retreat to the shadows near the door, the whiteness of his cape and turban the only things giving away his position. It was just as well that Piccolo was taking to the darkness, he figured. Nappa was going to be difficult to speak to without any sort of distractions.  


What are you doing here, you traitorous freak, Nappa spat.  


Zarbon felt his veins turn to ice. Raising an eyebrow, he turned the full force of his chill stare on the massive Saiyan. Me, traitorous? What about your own recent actions, eh? Tell me, Nappa, what were you trying to do? he said calmly.  


I didn't do anything, Nappa growled, his eyes staring at the dusty stone floor.  


That's sort of the point, Zarbon commented, rubbing his nose. The room smelled moldy, and he doubted this cellar had been used in decades. I've come to find out why.  


I'm not going to tell you anything, you filthy green animal.  


Zarbon chuckled, the sound dry and without warmth. Watch your mouth, mammal. Right now you are outnumbered by green men. Not that you would be a problem for either of us on our own.  


Shut up, Nappa snarled.  


Zarbon felt his patience flow away in an angry torrent. He raised his fist and brought it down on the table, nearly cracking the stone. Zarbon shouted, taking a few steps toward the bald Saiyan. You will tell me what I want to know or you will regret it! Nappa looked away and remained silent. Zarbon focused on keeping his his head, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly through his nose. Now, Nappa, will you please explain to me how Dodoria's troops managed to figure out exactly where our radar stations were and how they worked?  


I don't know.  


Zarbon approached Nappa more closely. Are you sure? he said, voice so low it was nearly a whisper.  


  


Suddenly Zarbon whipped out a hand and grabbed the Saiyan by the throat, feeling the cartilage of the trachea flex beneath his fingers. Absolutely sure?  


Nappa's mouth moved soundlessly, his dark, dull eyes widening in panic. He croaked, unable to form a coherent reply.  


I couldn't hear you, Zarbon said sweetly, releasing Nappa's neck. The Saiyan gasped and doubled over, breath coming in ragged spurts.  


I won't let you betray Vegeta, he wheezed.  


Rage exploded in Zarbon's brain and he backhanded Nappa, catching the Saiyan off-guard and nearly snapping his neck. Nappa tumbled from the bed to the stone floor and coughed, picking himself up slowly. Don't you see that betraying Vegeta is exactly what you've done? Zarbon hissed. You nearly let Dodoria overrun his seat of government!  


Nappa's eyes narrowed to slits in his meaty face. I won't let you turn Vegeta in to Freeza! he snarled. You can't have him!  


Zarbon's anger was momentarily shattered by Nappa's complete and total lack of comprehension. What? Are you out of your mind? Zarbon shrieked. If I turn Vegeta in to Freeza, I'm dead as well! Why in the world would I do something like that?  


Nappa continued to glare at Zarbon. Dodoria said you would. He said if I let him in he'd free Vegeta from your influence. He almost got you, too.  


Zarbon feared that madness had him in its clutches, he was driven to such heights of fury by the Saiyan's words. And you TRUSTED him? he shouted. You've lived with Freeza and his troops for decades! You've seen what Dodoria's like, what Freeza's empire is like! And you still trusted him?  


Vegeta trusts you, yet you do not call him a fool, Nappa sneered.  


That's because Vegeta can trust me! I have nothing to gain by bringing him harm. Only by ensuring his success can I guarantee my own safety and life. The situations are entirely different!  


You've made Vegeta weak. You let him bring back that Earth bitch. You let him bond with her. Now Freeza can hurt him worse than any way you and I could ever think of, Nappa said, voice low.  


I had nothing to do with any of that. I fought that tooth and nail.  


You just want him dead so you can take his power for himself. Then you can finally see all of us Saiyans dead.  


Are you insane? Zarbon screeched, almost driven to the point of lunacy. What he was hearing made no sense at all, no matter how he tried to look at it, and he gave up any pretense he still held of remaining calm.  


I should kill you now, while you're here, Nappa said, and Zarbon could actually see the hatred burning in those dark eyes. I can save myself a lot of trouble and risk that way.  


Zarbon threw his head back to laugh at the idea, but suddenly Nappa was in his face, striking at him. Zarbon dodged the punches easily, moving his head a fraction of an inch this way and that as Nappa's fists flew past him. He sank below Nappa's center of gravity and executed a flawless leg-sweep, toppling the large man. The Saiyan was deceptively quick, however, and managed to right himself before hitting the ground, kicking out at Zarbon as he moved out of the way. Zarbon took the strike in the thigh, flexing his muscle to keep the bone from breaking. He jumped towards the Saiyan and Nappa's eyes opened wide enough that he could see his reflection in them. He landed a punch squarely on Nappa's blocky nose, feeling bone crunch beneath his fist. Nappa groaned and fell backward, striking his head on the wall. Zarbon pounced on him like a cat, channeling ki to his fist and ready to deliver a death blow, when he felt arms snake under his armpits and behind his head, effectively stopping his movements. What in the hell is going on? Zarbon yelled, trying to twist around.  


Calm yourself, the Namekian's rough voice growled. Killing him won't get you any more answers. I thought you knew that.  


Zarbon felt the anger leak out of him as quickly as it had come and he relaxed. You're right. I apologize. I haven't been myself today, he muttered.  


Piccolo released Zarbon and took a few steps back. I think it's fairly obvious what happened with the attacks, he said.  


Zarbon rubbed his thigh and nodded. Nappa was clearly insane, dealing with the devil to save Vegeta from imagined danger. It was sort of ironic, in a sick sort of way, he thought, that in trying to protect Vegeta from a danger that did not exist Nappa was actually creating far greater peril for his prince. We should get back to Goku and Radditz and let them know what's going on, he said with a sigh, looking down at Nappa's unconscious body.  


I notice you didn't list Vegeta, Piccolo remarked.  


Zarbon felt a strange, crackling pain spread through his chest. No, I didn't. I don't know if he will ever listen to me again, he said, nearly choking on the words. Once more, I apologize. I haven't been myself lately.  


Piccolo narrowed his eyes for a moment, then snorted. Whatever. I trust you can still do your job, he replied.  


Absolutely. I have no doubt where my duties lie.  


Good. Let's get back to the others, Piccolo mumbled.  


Zarbon nodded and pulled out the communicator the guard had given him. We're ready, he said, and settled in to wait for the door to be opened.  


* * *

  
Radditz and Goku looked up from their game of cards with the same expression of surprise on their faces as Bulma entered the room, Zarbon in tow. There's something you guys should know, she said sternly.  


Radditz put down his cards and stood, ushering them to chairs. Bulma smiled up at him as he seated her, wondering for the millionth time if she should have married him instead of Vegeta. He smiled back, the expression a little pained, just as it always was, and took his own seat. He and Goku leaned toward her across the table, looking so alike for a moment that it nearly took her completely off guard. It was so easy to forget that they were brothers. Radditz was intelligent and passionate, where Goku was often oblivious and overly sweet, although he was the better fighter by far. She found herself wondering if she could talk Goku into pounding the living daylights out of Vegeta. She was pretty sure that her childhood friend would be a fairly good match for her husband.  


What is it, Bulma? Radditz asked, putting a hand on hers.  


She glanced at Zarbon, who looked like he had been run over by a truck, if they had had trucks on Arlia. His hair was unkempt, which was usually an unforgivable offense in Zarbon's book, and his face was drawn and anxious. What Vegeta had said the night before was still gnawing at him, and it hurt her to see it. Vegeta's behavior of that morning also wounded her. She couldn't believe he was being so cruel to Zarbon, who had never done anything but look after the Prince's interests. His cruelty to her was almost more bearable in a way, since she really hadn't done anything for Vegeta. She gave up her life on Earth and made a few gadgets for him, but she certainly hadn't given over her entire existence to him the way that Zarbon had. Even as his wife she was still looking out for herself, and therefore didn't expect Vegeta to really give her anything. But ever since she had known him, even back when she was still terrified of him, Zarbon had bent over backwards for Vegeta, and she thought that his loyalty should be rewarded. Instead Vegeta seemed to be punishing Zarbon for his love. At least to her he was just an asshole, but he was actually going out of his way to be horrible to Zarbon. That he was capable of such cruelty wounded her deeply, and her love for him began to waver. Not that it had ever been that solid to begin with. If it wasn't for his bizarre charisma, she would never have loved him at all.  


Goku prompted, and she realized just how badly her mind had been wandering.  


she muttered. Zarbon took a little trip to Nappa after our disastrous meeting, and I thought you all would like to know what happened.  


So that' s where you went, Radditz breathed. I figured it was something important.  


Very important, Zarbon said with a sigh. I think Nappa helped Dodoria orchestrate the whole thing.  


Radditz gasped, standing up so violently that he turned over his chair and nearly sent the table crashing to the ground as well.  


Goku asked, eying his brother's reaction.  


He sees me as a threat, I guess, Zarbon replied, fingering his tangled braid. He thought I was going to turn Vegeta in to Freeza, so he told Dodoria how to get close to us in the hopes that big pink bastard would kill me.  


He trusted Dodoria? Radditz gulped, eyes wide with disbelief.  


Who's Dodoria? Goku asked, looking around with a blank expression.  


Radditz made a gurgling noise and almost fell over. He's the fat pink thing that Zarbon killed, remember?  


The thing with the spines?  


What other big pink monster did you see? Radditz snapped.  


Goku said, eyes large and apologetic.  


Bulma interrupted angrily. Go on please, Zarbon.  


Uh, right, Zarbon said, eying the two brothers warily. Anyway, I think Nappa's lost his mind. I really, honestly do. But that explains how they managed to get so close before we noticed them. They had help from our side.  


We can't let that happen again, Radditz snarled. That fool could be the end of us all!  


I know that, Zarbon sighed. But he's locked up now, and I don't see much else that we can do.  


Wait a minute, Goku said, innocent face screwed up in a frown. If this Dodoria guy was with Freeza, and Nappa was here, how did they make up their plan?  


Bulma felt the blood drain from her face and glanced at Zarbon and Radditz. They, too, had gone unnaturally pale. How did they manage to communicate? she whispered.  


Zarbon scowled. I'm not sure. I guess Nappa could have used one of the communication stations to tune into Freeza's frequency and spoken with him that way. As the Commander, Nappa would have had all the facilities at his disposal.  


Radditz also glowered. We can call up records of all the transmissions made recently and see if any of them match Freeza's frequencies, he suggested.  


But how would he know what frequency Dodoria was using? Goku asked, his hand behind his head.  


All of Freeza's soldiers are forced to memorize the frequencies, as well as transmission codes, Radditz explained calmly. Even someone like you or Nappa could remember them.  


Goku replied, and fell silent.  


Running those frequency report queries will take longer than we have, especially if the Emperor wants us to leave tomorrow, Zarbon said.  


Bulma noticed that he didn't use Vegeta's name. She was suddenly even more afraid than before that things would go badly with Freeza. I can take care of that, no problem. Besides, it will be my responsibility anyway, if I have to babysit the Empire while you're all away.  


Very well, Zarbon said with a nod.  


One more thing, she continued. Zarbon, Radditz, what exactly should I be doing while you're away?  


Why don't you ask his highness? Zarbon said, a slight sneer in his voice.  


Radditz scowled. Unfair, Zarbon, he cautioned.  


Zarbon sighed.   


Bulma took a deep breath and shook her head. No, Zarbon, it was an honest question. The reason I want to hear from you two is because you actually know the running of an empire. Vegeta knows what he's supposed to do, but only you two know the different parts of the Empire so intimately.  


Zarbon tapped his cheek with a finger, propping up his chin with his other hand. he said heavily, You will need to set up some sort of evacuation plan. You'll also need to ready the defenses, make sure everything works, et cetera. Atlia can do most of the administrative business. You don't need to trouble yourself with audiences like Vegeta has.  


As for the army, just have conferences with Atlia and Pikuhan, Radditz offered. They can help you come up with any sort of offense plan you'll need. The technology, though, is all up to you. Hopefully you'll have a little time to prepare, though. It will take a bit for Freeza to hear what has happened to his troops, and longer still to send more here.  


What do I do? Goku chirped.  


Radditz sank down into his chair and sighed, covering his eyes with a hand. You're coming with us, Goku. Did you forget? We're going to fight Freeza and Bulma's staying here.  


Goku's face fell. Oh. Sorry.  
Bulma laughed nervously. No, that's okay, Goku. I know you just got excited.  


A strange, serious look passed across Goku's normally bland features, the same look that usually made Bulma wonder if the whole idiocy thing was just an act. I think that you should send for Yamcha, Krillin, and the others as soon as you can. You're going to need all the fighters you can get.  


All heads turned towards Goku, three jaws dropping simultaneously. That's a splendid idea, Zarbon said,  


Good job, Goku, Bulma breathed. She had never expected him to actually come up with a good plan ahead of time. He was a fighting genius, she would grant him that, but his talents usually lay in on-the-spot decisions, not protracted planning.  


It is a good plan, Radditz agreed. Those others will be able to help you immensely.  


Well, then, it's settled, Bulma said, rising to her feet. I. . .I can't believe that you're all leaving tomorrow.  


Aw, we'll be back! Goku said.  


Radditz stood as well, putting a heavy, warm hand on her shoulder, his dark eyes shining down into hers. Everything will be fine, he murmured gently. He removed his hand and straightened. Zarbon, why don't you and I show her who she needs to deal with and what she should be worrying about while we're gone?  


What about me? Goku whined, also standing and shifting from one foot to the other.  


Go find Piccolo and Gohan and squeeze in some extra training, Bulma said. I think Vegeta's going to want to train with you on the ship. I'm sending you off in the finest vessel yet.  


Bulma watched Goku dash off with a smile and a wave. If only things were that simple for everyone, she found herself wishing. Two strong arms, one on either side of her, looped through her arms and began guiding her to the door.  


It's time we got going, Radditz said with a tight smile.  


You have a lot to see, Zarbon added.  


You're right. It will be nightfall before we know it, and I have some business of my own to take care of then. She squeezed the arms that were looped through hers and smiled, thinking how lucky she was to have such loyal, if problematic, friends in her life.


	62. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

It seemed oddly cold in the bed, the expanse of covers empty as he lay on his side and stared out the window. The twin moons had risen some time ago and were already well on their way across the sky. He had been watching them move along their path ever since they had appeared in the heavens that evening, and still she had not shown up. He had no idea where she was, and told himself he didn't care. Something in his chest felt like it was falling, and for the first time he wondered if maybe he did care. He lifted his left hand near his face, gazing at the thin band of gold that encircled his ring finger. The ring hadn't left his hand since the day she put it there. That day seemed simultaneously like it had happened a million years ago and yesterday. He let his hand fall back on the mattress and fixed his eyes once again on the moons, suddenly deciding they were too bright. He rose and closed the shutters, then climbed back into the massive bed. He was just settling back down in the warm spot his body had made when he heard the door swing open. The sound of feet sliding out of shoes immediately followed and the door clicked shut. The soft noise of bare feet padding across the stones and the rustling of cloth reached his ears. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as the mattress shifted, and his nostrils picked up her scent. She had come to bed at last. His brows furrowed more deeply as he pushed away the relief that welled up in his heart. Had he been afraid she wouldn't show up? Why? Why would it even matter, either way?  


Her soft skin was pressed up against his back, and by the way she nestled against him he knew she thought he was asleep. Oh, Vegeta, he heard her whisper. Why does it have to be this way?  


Be what way?  


Her arm slid over his waist and she ran her cool hand up to his chest, her fingers finding the deep cleft between his pectorals. He felt her lips graze the taut muscle of his shoulder and the goose bumps rose on his skin despite his best efforts to prevent it. Her soft stomach pressed against his back and her legs wrapped around his until he was effectively trapped in her embrace. I'm sorry, she whispered. The words sent fear racing up his spine and he could no longer keep up the charade of slumber.  


Sorry for what? he murmured, not stirring.  


You're awake? she gasped, recoiling from him and moving quickly to the other side of the bed.  


He rolled over and propped his head up with a hand, dark eyes boring into her. Of course. You weren't here when I arrived.  


Her brow creased slightly, the blue hair falling into her face as she sat up and pulled the covers over herself. What? Why?  


He almost couldn't stand the sight of her, with her pale skin visible even in the perfect darkness of the room, the shine of her silky hair falling over her shoulders, the angle of her soft, pink elbows as she pulled her knees into her chest. He could tell she was staring at him, even though he couldn't make out her eyes except for tiny flecks of reflected light. I don't know, he admitted. I just couldn't sleep until you got here. Heaven only knows what trouble someone as obnoxious as you could get into.  


Her laugh sounded a little forced to him. You mean you've actually gotten used to me? she chuckled, but her body was shaking a little. He could feel the movement in the mattress beneath him, and he wondered if she was even aware of it.  


I could never get used to you, he said, a small smile stretching his lips against his better judgment. He sat up and reached over to her, gently clearing the strands of hair from her face. Now, what were you apologizing for?  


She looked at him askance, her features suddenly guarded. Why are you being so nice? You haven't been this nice since our honeymoon.  


I wasn't even very nice then, he said, moving closer to her. He cupped her chin in his callused hand and turned her face towards him, gently planting a warm kiss on her temple. But you were, he purred. You were very, very nice.  


She pushed him away and it was if a tiny piece of him was shattered. He scowled to rid himself of the feeling and grunted angrily. Please, don't. I can't, she murmured.  


Can't what?  


Can't do this anymore. I can't take it. I didn't know it was going to be this horrible when I followed you here. I didn't have any illusions that you would love me, or that we would be happy, but I didn't know that you were going to be this way forever.  


He felt his spine go rigid, small beads of cold sweat forming at his hairline. What are you saying? he whispered.  


The outline of her body quivered and he heard her swallow a sob. I'm saying that if you live through this fight with Freeza, I might not be here to see your return.  


he said so softly he could barely even hear his own voice. Comprehension refused to come to him, leaving him feeling hollow and blank.  


You only married me to keep an eye on me, to make sure I didn't die. From what I gather from this bonding' thing you've done to me, if I die I take a part of your soul with me, without which you'll just sort of wither up and die. I know that I'm not telepathic like you are, but I think that if you die it'll hurt me, too. I don't want to accept that, but I can. What I cannot accept is the fact that you don't care how I feel, that you don't care about how anyone around you feels.  


he began to say, but words deserted him. He was speechless.  


Suddenly she grabbed his hand, grasping the finger with the wedding ring on it. She placed her own hand in his and looked down at them, the metal sparkling faintly in the near-darkness. Her eyes caught some of the reflected light, so that they glowed sapphire blue for a brief second. He was reminded that he had nearly given up his life to that blue. These symbolize a union, Vegeta, she said steadily. These mean that we are husband and wife, two parts of a whole, a family. Don't you remember what it was like to have a family, to have people that care about you?  


Vegeta felt as if he had been struck in the back of the head. Images of his father popped up from his memories. He had been so proud of his father, and his father had been proud of him. His father had faith in his son's strength, had believed that he would be the strongest warrior the universe had ever seen. He knew his father had loved him, although he had rarely showed it. Vegeta had never realized it before, but his father had died fighting Freeza for that love. He had wanted Freeza to die because he loved his son and his people, and wanted to keep him safe. He, on the other hand, also wanted Freeza to die, but for revenge and hatred, not for love. Quiet, woman, he managed to say, frantically trying to throw the walls up in place around his heart and mind, which was all the harder because of the telepathic bond.  


No, Vegeta, I won't be quiet. If you leave tomorrow planning to die then I promise I won't be here if you manage to return. I can't allow myself to love a man that lives his life with despair and hatred. We have a life together ahead of us, she said, voice soft and urgent. We have children and grandchildren and a great empire to uphold ahead of us. We are family, you and I. We are a pair. We are life mates.  


You are insane and I... he growled, turning away from her.  


her voice whispered behind him.  


I only have one chance.  


He felt her soft hand come to rest on his shoulder. That chance is enough to make the right choice. Live, Vegeta. Love is a stronger power than hate.  


Love is weakness, and only the strong survive.  


He felt the bed shake slightly as she seemed to deflate behind him, and he turned to glance at her, her body a mass of round, soft shadows in the darkness. Then you will die, Vegeta, because without the strength of love you do not even have a single chance to beat Freeza. You condemn me to live the rest of my days with the pain of losing you.  


You didn't love me, either, when we married, he snapped.  


He almost gasped as he felt her hand tighten around his. Things change, she murmured. There were several long moments of silence as his brain refused to absorb the implications of her words. Her sigh broke the stillness and she lay down. Just give me this one night, then, to hold you and pretend it's forever, she asked.  


He was completely at a loss. What was he supposed to do? How could she possibly understand? He sank down next to her, pulling the covers up around them, and held perfectly still as she nestled her naked body against his, resting her head on his chest. Her hand still held his, her ear pressed against him. He could feel her heartbeat slow and match his.  


You know, I've never just laid with you and held your hand, she murmured against his skin. You have wonderful, strong hands.  


We haven't been together very long, he said stiffly, feeling awkward.  


No, we haven't. I wish it didn't have to end like this. I wish you were strong enough to live through this.  


He felt an odd, slow anger bubble up within him. he said coldly.  


Dying is easy, Vegeta. It's living that takes courage.  


You don't understand what a monster he is, he growled.  


I know he gave you those scars. I don't know why, or what he did to you, but you're not under his control anymore. Don't act like you still are.  


How dare you, he began to say, but a wetness on his chest stopped him. Her slender body quivered with sobs and her fingers clutched at his bare skin. he asked her roughly, beginning to panic. The situation was completely out of his control and he had no idea what to do. He didn't even know why she was crying.  


Don't leave me, she mumbled, voice thickened with tears. Please, Vegeta, don't leave me.  


What are you talking about, woman?  


I don't want to live my life without you. I want you to rid yourself of these demons and stay with me. I want us to be together, and happy.  


We will never be happy.  


Only because you won't let us! she said, raising her head and looking at him.  


He sighed. I'm not the sort of man to make you happy. I'm not the man for you.  


She shook her head, strands of blue hair running over his flesh like silken threads. You are. You have a temper like mine, you have passion like I do. When I speak to you about my work, you're smart enough to understand. Don't you see? The only way we are not a match is in our desire for life!  


What do you want me to do? he asked, his panic rising nearly to the point he felt he should flee.  


Tell me you won't die. Promise me you won't die, she said, her body shaking harder.  


I can't, he replied, feeling strangely helpless. What was he supposed to do with her?  


She wailed and collapsed against him, breath coming in ragged gasps as she tried to breathe through her violent tears. He rolled onto his side and pulled her to him, putting his hand on the top of her head and stroking her hair gently. She just cried even harder, and the walls around his brain slowly began to crumble. Her fear started to trickle into his mind, and he felt the burning ferocity of her feelings for him. She truly did not want him to die. The panic broke loose inside of him and he leaned toward her and kissed the places on her cheeks where the tears had made little trails on her skin. Don't cry, he murmured, kissing her face and neck, his lips taking away the tears. I'm here now. He traveled down to the hollow of her throat and kissed her there, pulling her body as close to his as he could.  


Promise me, she choked.  


Bulma. . .  


Promise me!  


I. . .  


You're strong enough to defeat him without dying! I know you are! I even put features on the ship to help you get stronger. You and Goku can train the entire trip!  


I still don't think I can-  


  


He slowly allowed himself the thought of never seeing her again. The intense, gut-wrenching fear he had experienced when he thought she had died in the collapse of the palace came back to him in a torrent of emotions, and suddenly he didn't want to lose her. Something had happened in the past few weeks or Arlia, or maybe it had been there before and he just didn't want to admit it. He really didn't want to admit it now. Somewhere along the way he quit putting up with her and started to want her around. She was smart and fiery; she both entertained him and kept him sharp. He needed her around, whether he loved her or not. he said softly, hoping she wouldn't hear.  


she murmured, her tears slowing as she threw her arms around his brawny neck.  


He breathed in the smell of her, the heat of her, and felt his hands travel down to her hips almost of their own free will. His thumbs rested against the bones of her pelvis and he kissed her neck again. I promise you, he said, closing his eyes and reveling in the feel of her. He pressed her groin against his and suddenly wanted her very badly. He kissed her deeply, tasting her lips, tracing the curve of her white teeth with his tongue.  


She exhaled and pressed herself against him. Say the whole thing, she whispered.  


I will come back to you, Bulma. I promise, he panted, running his hands up and down the graceful curve of her back, desire rising within him. He could not give her up so easily, he realized with chagrin. Eternity without her touch seemed oddly hollow. He took her earlobe between his teeth and pulled gently, feeling her body arch slightly.  


She unwrapped her arms from around his neck, placing her hands on his rear and pulling his pelvis against her more firmly. Her soft, slender fingers gripped his powerful muscles tightly and he nearly lost control of himself then and there. And I will be here waiting for you, Vegeta. I will wait forever if I have to.  


He shuddered and parted her thighs with his leg, rolling her onto her back. I don't intend for you to wait forever, he murmured, and lost himself within her.  


* * *

  
He awoke in the morning feeling as if his insides had been scraped clean. For the first time ever the world seemed clear to him, with everything in its place. What was this sensation? He took a deep breath and was glad to take it, was exhilarated to feel his heart beating strongly in his chest. Bulma's body warmth was mingling with his, creating a small sphere that contained just the two of them, but it seemed like it was the whole world. Eyelashes fluttered against his arm where she pillowed her head and an involuntary smile graced his lips. It's called peace, Vegeta, she whispered. If you live through this, we can feel this way every morning for the rest of our lives.  


It was the first time he ever truly believed her. The truth of her words went straight to the heart he had thought long dead and wound around it, tightening until he could not deny it. Perhaps this strange quiet and clarity was preferable to the oblivion of death. He had never really considered the possibility before We'll see, he said, although suddenly he wanted to tell her much more, wanted to tell her everything. It was as if something inside of him had been broken completely, and now he felt oddly liberated.  


What you're feeling, Vegeta, is what it's like to be without hate. I know you have more emotions than angry, very angry, and enraged, she murmured, turning in his arms and looking up into his eyes.  


He thought the blue of those eyes would swallow him up, their color so intense that he felt as if he were flying through the sky. I do what I have to, he said gruffly. What was he doing? He wasn't saying any of things to her that he wanted to.  


She fell silent for a few moments, porcelain face grave as her eyes seemed to search his. He scowled down at her and waited, knowing that she would tell him when she was ready. He nearly smiled when he realized she had been responding to him without him saying a word. She was far more telepathic than she realized, and had unwittingly been tapping into the bond between them. He, however, was not going to be so sneaky. He was curious, albeit grudgingly, but he wanted to hear whatever it was she was going to say from her own lips. Suddenly she pulled him very tight for a moment, as if she was trying to make him a part of her. She released him and put her hands on either side of his face so that he could look nowhere but straight into her eyes. I love you, she whispered, voice shaky, then flinched, as if he were about to strike her.  


A thrill ran up his spine as she spoke. His eyes widened and he stared down at her in disbelief. Was it true? He examined her face, searching for the truth in every pore of her skin, in every tiny striation of muscle in the irises of her eyes. He laid his hands upon her and felt the verity of her words. This will be forever, he murmured in reply, closing his eyes and kissing her on the forehead.  
She clung to him fiercely, burying her face in his chest, and he sighed and ran his fingers over her silky hair. I believe in you, she said, hiding her expression from him.  


You had better, he growled.  


Suddenly she pushed him away gently. You had better start to get ready. I'm sure that Zarbon has made sure your things are packed.  


Vegeta scowled at the mention of Zarbon, a strange jag of ire bubbling through him. he grunted, unable to justify the anger he felt.  


She sat up and brushed the hair from her face. He loves you, too, she said softly. What you're doing to him is hurting him badly.  


It doesn't matter, he snarled. I don't care.  


Do you really believe that? she replied.  


He turned away from her, his earlier feelings destroyed. The clouded rage he always felt moved in to take its place, and suddenly he felt more courageous. The bastard can die and go to hell for all I care, he spat.  


Think what you like, she said stiffly, and he felt her rise from the bed. He was sorry to see her put on a robe. For some reason the act of covering the body he had made love to so many times and in so many different ways the night before was like closing a chapter of his life. He wondered if he would ever feel that sleek body beneath his fingers ever again.  


I will. He rose as well, tossing the covers aside and retrieving his clothes from the chair where he had folded and placed them the night before. He pulled on his bodysuit, gloves, and boots violently, leaving his cape and armor alone for a moment. Instead he went over to where she sat in front of a mirror, brushing her hair, and he paused. It was just like it had been the night he had proposed to her. She looked exactly the same, and he was just as awash in conflicting emotions and thoughts as he had been then. Without stopping to think about it, he knelt beside her, his dark eyes searching out hers. Her brow creased slightly and she put the brush down slowly, confusion written across her features.  


she asked, raising an eyebrow.  


I'm not done with you, he said. I will never be done with you.  


she repeated, even as he tossed away his gloves and boots, peeling his bodysuit away. He knelt again and grabbed her by her supple waist, pulling her to the stones with him. What are you doing? she asked in alarm, but he was already undoing her robe and sliding her out of it, letting the expanse of smooth fabric cushion her from the stones beneath. He was already poised to take her, surprised at his sudden arousal. Why did she always manage to do this to him?  


I am taking you, he said softly, a wicked gleam in his eye.  


You have to get ready! she exclaimed, but he did not wait. He did not even make an effort at foreplay. She inhaled sharply as his body joined with hers, her breath coming in ragged gasps as he moved within her. She was so sweet and perfect. He wanted to shelter his whole body in hers, to be a part of her completely. He couldn't believe her body fit him so well. Then he remembered that he could be within her completely, and he let down the barriers he had placed to prevent from feeling their telepathic link, and her mind meshed with his in a rush of emotion. He made a small noise, somewhere between a cry and a choke, as her feelings for him washed over him, and he felt her body arch as she began to experience the pleasure she was giving him.  


Tell me again that you love me, he whispered hoarsely in her ear.  


I love you, she moaned.  


he said, running his tongue over the curve of her ear.  


I love you! she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into her even further with her legs.  


_Yes,_ he said directly into her mind. _This is the way it was meant to be._  


_Yes,_ she agreed.  


He could feel their bodies becoming slick with sweat, and her robe became damp with their perspiration. He planted his hands on the stone on either side of the fabric for better purchase and arched his back to move even more powerfully. She writhed with the change in position and he smiled as waves of feeling washed over him through their link. He could not tell her he loved her, he was not even sure, but he could give her this. She would have to know how he felt after this. She would realize that he was hers forever. He was hers, he had been from the first moment he had gazed upon, in real life, the eyes that had haunted him for months. He just hadn't understood that he was hers until now. For some reason it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Perhaps it was because he knew she belonged to him as well. he breathed as he finished, and the intensity of their link grew, her following him immediately. I will always be with you. You are my bonded mate.  


She let her arms fall to the sides and looked up at him from underneath heavy eyelids, her chest heaving. she panted.  


He lay within her for long moments, just kissing her face gently and memorizing the taste of salt on her skin. The way her soft lips molded to his was almost too much for him, and he finally pulled away, disappearing into the bathing chamber to prepare for a public appearance. When he returned she was still lying on the robe, her body rosy as she stared at the ceiling. For a moment it seemed as if she was a magnificent statue, removed from the garden and brought to life, just awaking from stony slumber on the floor. He picked up his clothes from around her and dressed once again, finally donning the armor. He reached for his cape, but slender, pale hands gently fastened it to his shoulders. Turning around, he caught her bare waist in his gloved hands and bent, kissing her gently. I do not know when I will see you again, he said quietly.  


It had better be soon. Hell hath no fury like Bulma kept waiting, she said with a smile, but he was not fooled. She was worried sick, it was obvious. It was as if she knew that he could come back alive from this if he so wished, but she wasn't certain he would choose to do so.  


I keep my promises. I promised Freeza that I would be his doom, and so I shall. I promised my empress that I shall return to her, and so I shall. It is up to her, though, to make sure we still have a future when I reappear.  


She will, Bulma whispered.  


Then I have not overestimated her, he replied, and kissed her again. She made a soft noise and leaned into him, and he wondered if he was weak for wanting her so much. Perhaps he was. Perhaps, at present and forever more, it made no difference.  


To his surprise, she laughed. I don't think overestimating people has ever been a problem of yours.  


He scowled. Shut up, he growled, And get yourself dressed.  


Fine, fine, she said, voice turning a little sad. I'll meet you out on the launchpad.  


See that you do, he said sharply, and went to the door. He turned, still gripping the handle, and took in the sight of her as she watched him leave, her bare skin shining softly in the dim light. With a sigh, he forced himself to look away and left the room.  


* * *

Goku shifted from one foot to the other as he stood on the tarmac, anxious to be on his way. He had come all the way to Arlia to help everyone out, but he had missed the fight. He wished he would have known how to work his ship, for then he could have parked on the right side of the planet and he wouldn't have had to stay out of any of it. Still, at least they were going to fight now. He watched with a blank expression as Zarbon directed Arlians at various tasks, the man's golden eyes hollow with shadows. Goku scowled. He was aware that he didn't know Zarbon very well, but he still didn't like to see him so sad. It wasn't really sorrow, really, but more like hopelessness, like he had given up. Goku sighed. He liked Zarbon. The green-haired man could be scary and cold when the situation demanded it, but he could see that, on the inside, Zarbon was a deeply emotional man. Cocking his head, Goku looked around. Vegeta still hadn't arrived. It was Vegeta's fault that Zarbon was so upset. He tried to think of how hurt he would be if Radditz told him out of the blue that he hated him. A shudder wracked his body. That would be awful. It was true that he didn't necessarily like his brother when he met him, but in the months after his revival he had become really fond of his older sibling. Radditz was sort of like Zarbon, but for different reasons, he mused. Radditz was just a big softie at heart as well. Radditz's demeanor, however, was the cause of his upbringing rather than the survival skills learned in Freeza's army. Actually, Goku was glad that both Radditz and Zarbon had served with Freeza, otherwise he might never have met either of him. What really made him happy, though, was knowing that Radditz loved him just as much as he loved Radditz. All the things that hadn't made sense or made him feel hollow throughout his whole life had been clarified and filled when Radditz came into the picture. Goku was starting to understand that he really was a Saiyan, and he needed Radditz's knowledge of their race in order to live a full life. Goku liked his life very much. He also wished Gohan could come with him, but he didn't want to put his son in danger. For a moment he wondered how ChiChi was doing. The poor thing- she must have been so upset when she found both him and their son gone. I'm sorry, love, he whispered into the harsh, hot, Arlian wind. He truly did love her; he thought about her every day and couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. It was a good thing that they were going to fight Freeza, because he knew that if Freeza had his way, ChiChi and all the other people he cared about would live miserable lives. He could not let that happen.  


He looked around again. Radditz had appeared, as had Piccolo. He really had no idea where the Namek had been at night, but figured it didn't matter. If anyone could take care of themselves, it was Piccolo. A scowl marred his usual happy expression as he realized Vegeta still hadn't shown up. Now, if anyone needed taking care of, it was Vegeta. Goku knew that he wasn't the brightest bulb on the block, but he could see that Vegeta needed Zarbon, Bulma, and even Radditz like a man needs his own arms and legs. He really hoped Vegeta made the right moves when the time came. Vegeta was powerful, no doubt about it. He figured Vegeta could even give him a run for his money. He didn't know if the Prince had the strength it took to win, though, and that worried him. A lot of things about the situation worried him, and he didn't like it at all. He just wasn't used to fretting about things.  


What's the matter? a gruff voice said from beside him, and he looked up into Piccolo's green face.  


Oh, just thinking about stuff, he said with a smile, scratching the back of his head. He knew that this was the gesture that had everyone convinced that he was a complete buffoon, and the more they thought that the easier it was for him to maneuver around them. He was aware he wasn't brilliant, but unlike most everyone else, he also perceived that he wasn't an idiot. Well, most of the time. Some of the obvious things escaped him, as did details, but he always knew about the big picture, and the truth of the matter. The only person that seemed to think that there was more to him was Zarbon, but he managed to avoid him most of the time.  


Like what? Piccolo pressed, and Goku jumped. He had forgotten the Namekian was standing there.  


Like Gohan. I hope he's okay with Bulma. Do you think we're doing the right thing?  


Would you rather put him in the clutches of Freeza himself? Piccolo countered.  


Goku hung his head. Well, no, but we aren't even letting him come outside to say goodbye.  


It's better that way. We've all said our goodbyes. There's nothing for him to do out here. Besides, it is good for him to learn some restraint.  


Aw, Piccolo, he's just a kid!  


He may be a child, but he is still a warrior, Piccolo replied.  


Goku said, trailing off. Vegeta had made his entrance. The Emperor strode to where Zarbon was giving the Arlians orders and shooed him off, Goku's heart feeling like it was going to hit the pavement, it became so heavy when he saw the tight expression on Zarbon's face. The taller man bowed and moved away stiffly, muttering a few words to Atlia and then boarding the ship. Bulma showed up moments later, a huge smile on her face that was obviously forced. He knew her too well, and he could tell this whole thing was eating her up inside. He hoped that she had at least managed to set a few things straight with Vegeta. She had come to him the night before, rather late, and confided her fears. He knew Vegeta had to care about her somewhere in his black heart. Goku knew that Vegeta wouldn't have freaked out when she was buried under all that rubble if he didn't. Still, it wasn't really any of his business. Radditz joined Bulma and the two of them approached.  


Ready, brother? Radditz said grimly, a hand on Bulma's shoulder.  


Goku crowed, giving the bigger Saiyan a thumbs-up.  


Oh, for the love of, Piccolo grumbled under his breath, but Goku ignored him.  


How are you, Bulma? Goku said, gathering her up in a bear hug so she could whisper in his ear.  


Fine, Goku, she said loudly, and hugged him back. Watch him, she whispered. He could go either way. No matter what happens, though, you have to patch things up between him and Zarbon. Zarbon could succeed where I couldn't.  


Goku nodded and released her, his black eyes holding her shining blue ones for several moments. Glad to hear it. Take care of my son.  


Of course, she said, glancing away. He could see that she was blinking back tears.  


Radditz put his hand on her shoulder once again, his thumb gently rubbing her sleeve. It's all right, he said gently, his sharp features softening for a moment. We will do our best.  


I know, she said, sniffling. I still can't help but worry, though.  


Radditz replied, and began to lead her toward the ship.  


Gonna be a long trip, Piccolo grated.  


I agree, Goku said.


	63. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

The parting was a brief one. Piccolo, Goku, and Radditz had climbed on board as the Arlians scrambled to finish the preparations for takeoff. Zarbon stood at the entrance to the ship as Bulma ran to Vegeta and threw her arms around his neck. The startled, semi-horrified look on the Prince's face was absolutely priceless. The Saiyan's expression only darkened in a furious blush when she tilted her face up and kissed him square on the mouth, in plain sight and in front of everyone. Vegeta was too dumfounded to react for a moment, then he nearly surrendered, his eyes drooping shut for a split second, just long enough for her to know that he did indeed return her kiss. He pushed her away gently, but his tail wrapped around her waist, and the two exchanged comments too low for Zarbon to hear. Bulma gave Vegeta one fierce last hug and he tightened his grip on her waist before marching onto the ship. Zarbon turned to follow, but felt a hand tug on the hem of his cape. He looked down and saw Bulma at the side of the ramp, her pale fingers wrapped in the fabric. Hold on, Bulma said. Come down here a minute.  


Zarbon leapt lightly from the ramp and stood beside her, staring down at her with his cold, golden eyes.   


He was even more startled than Vegeta had seemed when she suddenly pulled him into a rough embrace. You be careful too, Zarbon. You might be the only hope he has.  


I pray that you are mistaken, Zarbon said softly, but he returned her hug. Best of luck, and don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything. I have my scouter with me. Atlia knows the signal.  


All right, she murmured, and let him go.  


Zarbon tried to smile reassuringly at her, attempting to put on a good front for the deep blue eyes that scrutinized him so thoroughly. He had been wrong to try and keep Vegeta from being with her, he decided in that moment. She was intelligent and incredibly strong. She would see the Empire through this debacle on sheer force of will alone, if need be. His smile turned genuine and he regained his position on the ramp. he said to her, and snapped a brief salute at Atlia. Then he turned up the ramp, entered the ship, and within moments were well on their way to exiting the atmosphere.  


They had only been traveling in hyperspace for a few minutes when Goku trotted onto the bridge, his head swiveling this way and that like a dog searching for a hidden treat. So? Where is he? Goku pressed, eyes still darting around the room.  


Where's who? Radditz growled from the control panel, scowling down at the monitors.  


Goku replied, his voice almost a whine. I thought he and I could train together.  


Good luck, Zarbon muttered acidly from where he lay draped across the captain's chair. I doubt that stuck-up bastard will fight you.  


Radditz's scowl deepend as he glanced at Zarbon out of the corner of his eye. Although he hated to admit it, he was becoming increasingly worried about the green-haired warrior. Zarbon's deep hurt had turned into a deeper bitterness, and he wondered what that would leave the rest of them. He knew of Vegeta's plan to self-destruct in order to kill Freeza, and the fact that he had conflicting emotions about it made him realize just how deeply Goku and his Earthling ways had affected him. He wouldn't have given it a second thought had everything happened before they landed on Arlia. Now, however, he wasn't so sure. His Saiyan upbringing told him that Vegeta was doing the only honorable thing. For a warrior to die in battle, giving his life to vanquish his opponent, was the most admirable thing a Saiyan could do. After living with his soft brother for so long, however, he was starting to doubt the honor of Vegeta's plan and was seeing it more as a fool's quest. If Vegeta died what would happen to Bulma? To Zarbon? To any of them? Goku felt that Vegeta's responsibility should be to his family, and Radditz was startled to find himself agreeing. Still, he couldn't fault Vegeta for his plan. After all, he wasn't sure he would do it any differently if the situation was his to command. He sighed and tapped another coordinate into the screen, making sure the ship stayed on course. Behind him Goku's voice reached a near-head-splitting pitch, and he turned around angrily. Goku, shut the hell up! he shouted, lip curling in a snarl.  


Goku stopped prancing around Zarbon and stared at his brother, seemingly dumbfounded. What did I do? he asked, putting a finger to his cheek.  


You're being too damn noisy! Radditz snapped. I have work to do here, and I can't concentrate with your constant yammering going on in the background.  


Goku looked at Radditz from underneath his bangs. I'm sorry, Radditz. I just wanted to find Vegeta, that's all.  


Well, this ship isn't exactly huge, Raddtiz snarled. Go find him and leave us alone!  


You should be training, too, Goku said quietly, and it seemed to Radditz as if he shed the skin of his idiocy far too easily.  


I'd like to, but the way you're carrying on I'll never have the time because I'll never get this work finished! Radditz growled. Now go!  


Goku's demeanor changed back to that of the harmless fool and he shifted his weight from foot to foot in front of Zarbon. Goku whined.  


Radditz rose with an enraged noise coming deep in his throat, darting over to Goku and picking him up roughly by the back of his gi, raising him until his feet dangled several inches above the ground. Get out! he shouted, carrying Goku to the door of the bridge and literally kicking him out. He pressed the button to close the door and keyed in a locking code. That should take care of him for a while, he muttered to himself. I swear, sometimes he's worse than a child.  


Good job, Zarbon said, still lounging in the chair, his long braid almost touching the floor over the armrest.  


Radditz grunted in reply and sat down at the console once again, punching in numbers with a vengeance. He heard Zarbon rise, his cape rustling noisily, and come over to stand behind him. Radditz snapped.  


Goku's right, you know.  


About what?  


About training. You should train. I imagine that you're aware that Goku's nearly as strong as Vegeta, if not exactly as strong.  


So? What does that have to do with me?  


Think about it. Goku shows abnormal strength for his class, doesn't he?  


I suppose.  


Well, you come from the same blood that he does. Your father was exceptionally strong as well, so if Goku is there's no reason you shouldn't be as well.  


Radditz snorted in disdain, shaking his head. Impossible. Goku's after Vegeta, so he's out of the question, and I wouldn't dare ask the Prince for anything. He'd just kill me anyway, or beat me to a pulp for my impudence in even asking. The Namek just seems to want to sit and meditate, and to tell you the truth, I don't think I'd mess with him either.  


What if you could do something more than spar? Zarbon's cool voice said, the tones edged with something that Radditz couldn't identify.  


What do you mean? he asked, turning around and meeting the man's cool golden gaze.  


I was a commanding officer in Freeza's army for many decades. I could teach you quite a bit.  


You'd train me? Radditz, said, eyes widening. Zarbon was far stronger than he let on, and he was a clever fighter. He wondered if Vegeta knew that Zarbon could still give him a thrashing once in a while. Of course, if it came down to raw power, Vegeta and Goku, and probably even the Namekian, would crush him, but what Zarbon lacked in insane amounts of energy he made up for in precision and style.  


What else are we going to do? Zarbon said nonchalantly, tossing his braid over his shoulder with a shake of his head. Keying in all those numbers will only take so long, and then it's pretty much on autopilot until we reach Freeza's empire.  


I suppose, Radditz said, still not able to really believe what he was hearing.  


Zarbon continued, You need to be able to assist in fighting the Ginyu force, don't you? Wouldn't it be better if you made it out of this alive?  


Radditz exhaled through his nose, glancing out the window at the stars speeding by. That goes without saying, he said after a while. But why are you doing this? Is it so you can beat the living daylights out of someone to alleviate your anger at Vegeta?  


Zarbon's face tightened and the golden eyes became even colder. It comes from a genuine desire to see you live, he said. Radditz thought he could almost see the ice falling from the man's voice. We're a squad, right?  


Radditz sat back in his chair, black eyes studying the flawless face intently. Zarbon may have been crafty in the past, but he had never lied. A sigh left him and he rubbed at the back of his neck as he thought it over. Zarbon had proven that he was a ruthless and skilled warrior. 

Although his way of fighting was not the Saiyan way, it had made Vegeta so much stronger. Goku had also trained with non-Saiyans, and he was nearly as strong as Vegeta. Perhaps he had the potential locked away within him as well. After so many decades of fighting, Radditz figured that Zarbon would be a pretty decent teacher. All right, then, he said softly. I'll train with you. I don't want to die. I'd like to see Gohan grow up and Goku grow old, even if that's not the Saiyan way. Sometimes, I think, we want things for others that we wouldn't want for ourselves.  


A tight smile stretched Zarbon's lips and he nodded once. Excellent. What do you say to beginning after the evening meal? That should give us more than enough time to attend to our respective tasks.  


Radditz replied, and returned to his work at the control panel.

* * *

  
Goku spent hours wandering around the ship, hardly able to believe that he was in space yet again. Before he'd left Earth he didn't think he'd ever be able to fly through the stars he watched so intently as a child, and yet he had accomplished it. He supposed he had actually done it long before that, but he decided not to count the trip he took as an infant. It didn't matter unless he remembered it. Pressing his face to the porthole, he stared out at the stars zooming by, the speed of the ship so great that many of the stars resembled lines of light rather than dots. Goku took a deep breath and savored it, thinking how beautiful outer space was. It was too bad that his beloved ChiChi wasn't there to share it with him. He sighed and rested his forehead against the cool pane of the porthole, closing his eyes and bringing to mind the image of his beautiful wife. Only a few weeks had passed since he had seen her, and yet those weeks seemed like years. He longed for her touch, to hear her voice, to feel the weight of her body slide into bed next to him before he went to sleep, or any contact with her at all. He even wouldn't mind her screaming at him and trying to beat him with a frying pan, as she seemed to like to do on occasion. It was good for her stress, he figured, and it certainly didn't bother him to be hit with the pan. He had, after all, experienced far worse pain.  


He opened his eyes. Yes, there were worse things than the frying pan. Watching everyone around him fall apart was one of them. His dark gaze fixed itself once again on the endless depths of space outside the ship, and for the first time in his existence felt fragile. His life was tiny in the vastness of space, and it could end in a moment if something happened to the ship. The heart hidden deep in the protective expanse of his chest would cease to beat and he would die, far away from his son and agonizingly distant from the loving soul of his wife. He noticed his breath fogging the glass of the porthole and he smiled, wondering if the others ever worried about such things. It was the first time in his life he had ever worried about anything, and he found that it sort of made him feel ill.  


A sudden realization struck him. Was this how Vegeta felt all the time? Was this horrible uncertainty the emotion that he lived with every day? Radditz had told him about Vegeta's past, shared with him mentally the images of Vegeta being dragged away by a horned purple man, Nappa being struck down as he tried to aid his Prince, the feeling of Radditz's arms twisted behind his back as he was also restrained. Vegeta's young, frightened face lit by the harsh lights of the hall had been burned into his brain by Radditz, and now whenever he looked at Vegeta all he could see was that terrified child. Was the boy inside the man dictating that Vegeta make such a sacrifice to defeat Freeza, or was it something else? Goku sighed, realizing that the child inside of the Prince had lost faith a long, long time ago. He straightened and pushed gently away from the wall. Well, there wasn't anything he could do about that. There were few things he could change, in fact, and he knew it. He could train, however, and make sure that Vegeta train as well. Truth be told, he was excited to train with him. The thought of confronting such awesome power and skill, both just the smallest notch above his own, made his blood race with excitement. Finally, someone that would be a match for him! Not that Radditz was a bad sparring partner, but he just didn't believe in his own strength. A slow smile stretched his lips, making his innocent face seem slightly older and a touch crafty. Well, hopefully Zarbon would be able to change that. After all, once he had suggested to the golden-eyed man that Radditz might harbor as much potential as himself and Vegeta, Zarbon had become intrigued. Goku was almost positive that Zarbon had already spoken to his brother. If only things were so easily arranged between Zarbon and Vegeta.  


* * *

  
Vegeta lay on the small bed in his cabin, arms crossed behind his head as he stared blankly at the featureless ceiling. A thousand thoughts swirled through his brain, and he moved one of his hands so that he could stare at it. Moving his skin into different positions and angles, he found he could still see the hairline scars on his wrist. They had never gone away, nor would they. Nothing could change the past, he realized that now. In fact, when he tried to remember the past, a good portion of it was a blur, based more on emotions than actual images. All he could recall were hate, humiliation, helplessness, and anger. Fear, however, was in the mix as well, and it was that same, age-old fear that crawled up his spine at the moment. Only a relatively short time ago he had been in the service of that bastard Freeza, and soon he would be facing him again. When he was in Freeza's forces, the burning hatred for all things that he had held inside him had kept the fear at bay. Now, however, he found that the fear was bubbling to the surface again.  


Despite what he had told Bulma, he doubted he would come back alive. He was actually considering making an effort to beat his former master without killing himself, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. A part of him told him that she would just have to come to terms with the honor of the situation, and they would meet again in the afterlife, if he didn't get sent straight to hell. He would live and die as he chose, and no other living being should have an influence on that. On the other hand, an honorable warrior kept his vows, and despite how he felt about her, he had given her his word. Dammit, why had things become so complicated? It had all been so cut and dry before the woman and that thrice-damned Zarbon entered his life. He could have fought Freeza and destroyed them both, leaving the universe a better place for it. Now, however, things would not be so easy. The best thing for him to do, it seemed, was to disregard everything but his goal. The others were just weaknesses, after all, and should be treated as such.  


He sat up with a snarl, reaching towards his side table and snatching up his gloves. Shoving them on roughly, he flexed his fingers beneath the fabric, feeling the material strain over his knuckles as strength coursed through his arms. He refused to let that abominable Freeza bother him, refused to admit the fear he felt because of the tyrant overtake him completely. Looking around at the sparse little room, he decided that barren quarters made for barren thoughts, and so he stormed out of the room into the hallway. The smooth, metal corridors almost seemed worse, in a way, and he looked about, his lips parted in a snarl. The stars raced by the porthole directly opposite from the door to his chamber, and he went over to it, slamming his palms against the walls as hard as he could, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to the porthole in frustration.  


What's your plan? a gruff voice said from behind him, and he whirled violently, pouring all his emotions into a burning scowl.  


His eyes came to rest on a stern green face and he clenched his teeth. It seemed that the Namekian hadn't learned to leave him alone yet. It's none of your affair, Vegeta growled, glaring at the taller man.  


I disagree. You're the undisputed leader of this mission, whether you deserve that distinction or not. Regardless of the choices you make for your own life, your actions and decisions affect the rest of us.  


As if I'm going to listen to a pathetic creature like you, Vegeta spat, trying to step out of the way.  


To his annoyance the green man actually had the gall to smile. Pathetic, eh? he replied, moving slightly to block the Prince's path. What makes me more pathetic than you?  


Your very existence, Vegeta hissed, standing his ground and staring hatefully into the other's eyes.  


The Namekian closed his eyes and shook his head, leaning against the smooth metal wall of the corridor as he crossed his arms over his chest. I told you once that you and I were alike, he said calmly. I still believe that to be the case.  


Vegeta sneered, planting his hands on his hips. What makes you think that I, an emperor, have anything in common with the likes of you?  


Piccolo opened an eye and smiled slightly, his sharp canines coming into view. Some time ago I was known as Piccolo the Demon King to the residents of Earth. I was feared and powerful, oweing allegience to no one and seeking only control over others. I was evil, pure evil, and loved it. My only goal was to be the strongest, to dominate, much like your goal.  


Hmph. As if you have any idea what I'm about.  


Well, we both somewhat enjoy having others fear us, do we not? But after a while things change.  


If you had been true to your nature you would not have failed.  


Interesting you should bring that up. What is your nature? Are you truly the suicidal type, or do you want to live?  


I want to win, and if that means dying, then I am prepared to do so.  


Piccolo smiled and shook his head. I understand, he murmured, pushing away from the wall.  


Vegeta's fists curled at his sides. What? What is that supposed to mean?  


You're afraid.  


I fear nothing, especially not that bastard Freeza!  


I didn't say it was Freeza you feared, did I? You think caring for others is a weakness.  


If a warrior cares for someone, his enemies can use that person against him, Vegeta replied sharply, not liking the direction the conversation was taking.  


And this is how you and I are alike: we both believed that caring and love were weaknesses. I know I believed that for a long time, but in the year that Goku was dead I looked after Gohan. As much as I hated to admit it, I grew to care deeply for that little boy until he was almost like my own son. Then, when the time came, my love for him drove me to new heights of strength just to keep him safe.  


I have no interest in your mushy little story, Vegeta snapped.  


Piccolo shrugged. You should listen to other people once in a while and learn from their mistakes. It might keep you from making your own.  


You are wasting my time.  


Fine, fine, the tall man growled. I just wanted to tell you this, since you hold the lives of people I care about in your untried hands: because you and I are so alike, you need to accept the love you feel for certain people and use it to your advantage. The way you care about Bulma and Zarbon will give you the strength you need to defeat this Freeza guy.  


I care nothing for that green-haired freak, Vegeta snapped.  


Think what you want to, Piccolo grumbled, waving a hand as he turned. I just don't want to see you screw this up because you're afraid to admit to yourself that you've become close to someone. I'm not going to see the people I care about destroyed because of your damn arrogance.  


Vegeta spluttered inarticulately as the Namekian disappeared from view. How dare that man for assuming so much! He alternated between fury and astonishment for quite some time. He might care about his wife, he could admit that much, but it was Zarbon's fault he had been put in such a position in the first place. He didn't want to be responsible for others, he only wanted to win. He had to win, and realized that the Namekian had made at least one point- he must not make a sacrifice without first making sure the others were safe. He reached out mentally briefly, checking on his wife, but the distance between them had become too great for contact. I will succeed, he muttered to himself and stalked off towards the dining area of the ship.

* * *

  
Yes, Mom, I'm fine, Bulma said for what felt like the eighteenth million time. There was a little bit of trouble, but Vegeta went off to fix it. He'll probably be back in no time, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Please just call him and tell him to come over. I need to talk to him.  


Her mother's eyebrows furrowed as Bulma looked at the communicator screen. Okay, honey, if that's what you think is best. I just feel that it might be strange for Yamcha to travel to the seat of the empire of the man that took his lover away.  


Dammit, Yamcha didn't own me! Bulma snapped, angrier than she planned on being. Are you going to call him or not, Mom?  


Mrs. Briefs sighed and scratched her temple. Okay, dear. I'd better make a list. Call Yamcha'. Is there anything else?  


Call him NOW! Bulma wailed, resisting the temptation to smash the console of the communicator. She loved her mother dearly, but sometimes wished the woman seemed a little more aware of dire circumstances. You need to call Krillin, too. One of them will be able to round up Tien, I'm sure.  


Are you sure you're not in trouble, honey?  


I'm fine! Bulma shrieked.  


Is that my little girl? she heard a voice say in the background.  


she asked. Finally! Dad, I need to talk to you!  


Her father's face appeared over her mother's shoulder as he pushed up his glasses with a finger. Hello, Bulma! he said brightly. How are things?  


Dad, I need you to get Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien here on the double.  


Dr. Briefs' face crumpled into a frown. Is there trouble?  


Not yet, but there could be.  


Goku got there okay?  


Yes, yes, he's fine. He's off with the others right now. I'm worried a war will start, though, and so I need you to send the guys here as soon as you can.  


Dr. Briefs exhaled slowly and rubbed his chin. I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee anything. I put most of the parts I needed into Goku's ship.  


Please, Dad! This is sort of important.  


Gravity took hold of her father's face and he nodded solemnly. I understand.  


Bulma sighed and rubbed her eyes. Thank goodness. The enemy troops could appear any day, and we're going to need all the people we can get who can use ki. It's war, Dad.  


Your mother will start calling people right away. We'll get back to you when they arrive, all right?  


Bulma breathed, terminating the communication. Vegeta hadn't been gone long at all and already she felt worn thin.  


Are the other warriors coming? Atlia rasped behind her.  


Bulma swiveled on her stool and nodded. Yes. They should be here in just over two weeks. Are the labs being readied?  


Yes, Milady. We've managed to salvage a good deal of our facilities and they should be ready for you by nightfall tomorrow.  


Bulma stood and went over to her wardrobe, pulling out a worn gray set of coveralls. Then I guess I'll start to drawing on plans for the shield, she muttered. Thank you, Atlia, that will be all.  


Atlia nodded and exited the room silently. Bulma quickly folded up the coveralls and placed them on the table. So far, so good. She'd feel a lot better when the others arrived. Not that she couldn't handle things by herself, but it would be nice to have familiar faces around. Speaking of which, she hadn't see Gohan in a little while, having told him to run off and play as she started to get things rolling. Then she had called her parents and completely forgotten the child. Well, perhaps he had gone to his room. Bulma pulled open the door and stepped into the hall, marching down the corridor a few dozen feet and stopping in front of a heavy door. Her knuckles wrapped sharply upon the portal, but there was no answer from within. she asked, leaning towards the door and listening. Only silence met her ears.   


She shoved open the door and found the room very tidy, the sheets folded on top of the mattress of the bed. Cold dread stole over her as she rushed to the bureau, opening drawers in a frenzy. Some of Gohan's clothes were stored within, but she noticed the distinct lack of his battle outfits. No, he couldn't have. . .  


Bulma stepped back into the hall and shrieked for a guard, feeling the blood leave her face as an Arlian clattered towards her. She gestured for the guard to follow and wound her way through the compound. When they neared the makeshift command center she pointed, the tone of her voice tolerating no excuses. Find out if there was a pod launched in the past 6 hours, she growled, storming down the hallway to the room where the large, intergalactic communication screen had been hooked up. She pointed at one of the technicians and barked commands, waiting patiently as her orders were followed.  


There was a single-person pod launched about two hours ago, an Arlian rasped, entering the room and handing her a sheet of paper.  


she said, practically snatching the sheet away from its bearer, eyes devouring it as she clutched it tightly. The readout confirmed what the Arlian said- a pod had been manually launched a couple of hours before. Apprehension gripped her spine and she felt a chill steal over her. Gohan was always so obedient, certainly there was no way. . .  


Bulma, what is it? an anxious voice said, interrupting her thoughts, and she looked up at the communicator screen into Zarbon's golden eyes.  


Oh, Zarbon, she choked, fighting back tears of dread. I've lost Gohan.

* * *

  
Freeza turned away from the communicator screen, a half-smile pulling his purple lips askew. You heard the man, he purred at the warrior at his feet. Vegeta's making his move.  


Yes, sire, Ginyu replied, head down.  


Freeza walked slowly to the window of the bridge, his tail lashing about behind him as he stared out into space and swirled the wine in his goblet. Who would have thought the monkey would be so useful? he muttered. It is too bad we had to silence the undercover operative before we had a chance to thank him.  


It's a shame, Ginyu agreed.  


Still, this turn of events isn't entirely unexpected, is it? Feeza said, voice going from lilting to a hiss. He turned on Ginyu and threw his goblet down, scowling as it shattered into a thousand pieces.  


Dodoria has paid for his failure, sire, Ginyu said softly.  


But how? How did that damn Saiyan manage to overcome my forces? Freeza bellowed, clutching at the console in front of him. Dodoria didn't even manage to destroy Zarbon!  


I'm sorry, sire. We'll get them this time around.  


Freeza hissed through his clenched teeth, breath ragged as he stared out into the stars that sped by. That's it, I am finished with this foolish game, Freeza snarled.   


Ginyu rose and stood at attention, eyes fixed on his master. Yes, sire?  


Dispatch troops to Arlia at once. I want that planet destroyed, do you hear me?  


  


And no more mistakes! Send four times the number that we released before. I want even the memory of that misterable empire destroyed!  


Absolutely, Lord Freeza.  


Freeza curled his hands into fists and brought them down on the console, Ginyu's eyelides fluttering by way of a flinch. This is unacceptable! Freeza shrieked. That miserable Zarbon will not beat me at my own game! Damn the day I conscripted him into service!  


But what about Prince Vegeta, sire? Ginyu asked, swallowing hard.  


Freeza's shoulders stopped shaking and he turned, eyes glinting as he looked at Ginyu. Oh, I want him brought back alive. I've missed my favorite puppet. Perhaps the little monkey will dance for us again, eh?  


Ginyu forced a smile. As you wish. And your orders?  


Freeza's scowl deepened and his tail lashed back and forth violently. Vegeta and his crew are on their way to intercept me. You and your men are to ambush them on Ruuksei. I don't care what it takes. I want Vegeta subdued and Zarbon's head on a platter by the time I arrive there.  


Yes, sire, Ginyu replied with a brief salute. We shall be on our way at once.  


Freeza nodded and watched Ginyu's retreating back. Oh, captain, Freeza called out.  


Ginyu turned at the door.   


Make sure he suffers.  


Ginyu nodded. No one betrays my Lord Freeza and gets away with it. Rest assured that he will know no mercy and will go the way of the rest of his species.  


That's what I wanted to hear, Freeza muttered, and turned back to his perusal of the stars.


	64. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Come at me faster, you lowly, third-class scum! Vegeta hissed, lowering into a crouch.  


His words seemed to have the precise opposite of the intended effect as Kakarott stopped in midmotion, a single eyebrow raised as he eyed the prince. Is that supposed to make me want to fight you harder, Vegeta? he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.  


Vegeta's scowl deepened and he stood up straight, glaring at the Earth-raised Saiyan.   


Are the names you calling me supposed to make me angry? Kakarott said, looking at Vegeta levelly.  


Vegeta's mouth opened and closed silently, then he clenched his jaw and stared hatefully at the other man. He hated to admit it, but Kakarott was the finest sparring partner he had ever worked with. Kakarott lacked the finesse of Zarbon, but the man was nearly as strong as he himself was. He didn't want to believe that the son of a third-class warrior could be as mighty as a prince, but the evidence did not lie. Through some sort of fluke, Kakarott was freakishly strong. He wondered briefly if Radditz harbored the same potential his soft-brained brother did.  


Because if they are, it's not working, Kakarott continued.  


I said them because I was angry, Vegeta spat, wondering for the first time if Kakarott's foolishness was genuine.  


To his surprise, Kakarott frowned and shook his head, making a soft clicking noise with his tongue. Zarbon says not to fight angry, he admonished.  


A painful rage flared through his body at the mention of the green-haired man's name and Vegeta whirled to face the other Saiyan. Zarbon knows nothing! Vegeta snarled. True, he missed the man's witty banter, but weeks of sparring with Kakarott had made him feel stronger than ever, and he was even starting to get used to avoiding Zarbon.  


Well, he sure trained you well, Kakarott said, looking down at the floor.  


Vegeta ordered, dismissing Kakarott with a wave of his hand. You are not to speak that name in my presence any longer.  


But Vegeta, we live on the same ship! You can't avoid him forever!  


You dare presume to tell me what to do?  


Kakarott sighed. Of course not. I'm just saying that you guys should make up. You're stronger together than you are apart.  


I will have nothing to do with that weakling, Vegeta declared, raising his nose in the air and crossing his arms over his chest.  


To his chagrin, Kakarott came over and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. he said softly. Zarbon loves you like a brother, and despite what you say, I can tell that you love him too. This thing is eating the both of you up inside, and it shouldn't be that way. If you can't face yourself and how you feel, how do you expect to face Freeza?  


Vegeta's lip curled and he batted Kakarott's hand off of his shoulder. What can you possibly know anything? he growled. You can barely tell your ass from a hole in the ground.  


Kakarott burst out laughing, his broad smile taking over his face. You're right, I can be pretty dense sometimes, he replied. I understand love, though, and how important it is. I wish you did, too. I think you'd be happier.  


Such things are for weaklings.  


Kakarott shrugged, his beaming grin still on his lips. Okay, Vegeta. Whatever you say. All I know is that people work a lot harder when they care about one another.  


Are you done talking? Vegeta snapped. You've wasted enough of our time.  


Kakarott nodded. I guess so, he said, and relaxed into a battle stance.  


Vegeta wasted no time and sent a kick sailing at his head when the lights in the training room began to flash red and the sound of alarms reached their ears. Vegeta dropped lightly to the ground, looking around with a growl. Gravity sequence terminated, the computer's voice said, and the gravity of the training chamber returned to normal.  


What's going on? Kakarott said, looking up at the flashing lights.  


I'm not sure, but I will find out, Vegeta replied and stormed from the room.  


* * *

  
Radditz sighed and mopped the sweat from his brow with the towel, closing his eyes against the worried countenance of the woman on the screen. But you don't understand, she said, blue eyes blinking rapidly. He's been gone almost three weeks!  


I really don't think you need to worry, Bulma, he said calmly, rubbing the towel against the back of his neck. He had just finished his latest bout with Zarbon in the second gravity chamber and had returned to his room to her call. He was tired and sweaty, and although he was overjoyed that she had called him, of all people, he still wished he would have had a few moments to rest and clean himself up. Zarbon was never an easy taskmaster, and was even less so now that his friendship with Vegeta had crumbled. The green-haired man drove him hard, putting him in a tank on several occasions, and although he could feel the payoff in the strength coursing through his veins, he was also damn tired.  


Three weeks, Radditz, three weeks! Bulma bellowed. Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin have been looking for him ever since they arrived last week, but now they assure me that he's not on the planet. They say that they'd be able to find his ki signature if he was still on Arlia.  


Most likely they would, Radditz replied, plopping down on his bunk and batting away the blankets that hung off of Goku's bed. If they say he's not on Arlia then he isn't.  


Then where is he? Bulma wailed, gripping her own shoulders and chewing on her lower lip. I promised Goku I'd take care of him!  


I'm sure he's fine, Radditz reiterated. Gohan's half Saiyan, and he's a sharp kid. Whatever happens, I'm sure he can handle it.  


He might be too sharp for his own good, she muttered, glancing away.  


Radditz watched her face grow still as she fell into thought, the gauzy curtains of her chambers fluttering in the image behind her. He realized that he missed sunlight after all the weeks he had been in space. he said, hating to barge in on her thoughts but knowing it was necessary. After all, he couldn't very well lose himself in studying her beautiful features. He reminded himself sharply that she was another man's wife. I'm in no position to help you out right now. If we didn't have this secure frequency I wouldn't be able to talk to you at all, and this is all we have for communication. We can't very well go out looking for him. My hands are tied, Bulma.  


I know, I know, she muttered. I'm just worried, and Vegeta would be no help. Goku wouldn't either, really, and he'd just worry. Now, Zarbon . . .  


Is still in a black mood, Radditz finished for her. He alternates between pouting, rage, and pretending the whole thing never happened. We're still getting top performance out of him, but he's on autopilot. I don't think he needs more to worry about.  


That's why I had to talk to you, Bulma said. This is a big deal, especially considering what we're up against.  


Radditz was about to comment further when the lights in the small cabin flickered, flashing red as sirens began to sound. What the hell? Radditz growled, standing.  


What's that? What's going on? Bulma asked quickly, her image becoming larger as she leaned towards the screen.  


Nothing. Our radar is picking something up in the subspace behind us, he said nonchalantly, masking the fear that crept up his spine. He figured Freeza would set someone on their tail eventually, but he had hoped that it wouldn't be quite so soon. I need to go.  


Bulma scowled, her sapphire eyes flashing, but she nodded. Okay. You make sure to call me back, though, and let me know you guys are all right.  


He smiled in spite of himself, unable, as always, to resist her charming frown. Sure thing. I'll be in touch, he replied, and terminated the signal before she could say anything else.  


Radditz trotted down the corridor and appeared on the bridge, Zarbon already at the controls. The man's hair was dripping wet and he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Going to fight Freeza's forces shower-fresh, eh? Radditz growled jovially as he went to Zarbon's side.  


the other man said, his golden eyes flickering momentarily to Radditz's face. It's not Freeza.  


Radditz scowled. Freeza was a known quantity, at least. He wasn't certain he liked the sound of something unknown descending upon them. What? What is it, then? Did an asteroid chunk get pulled into our path?  


Zarbon frowned at the screen and pointed. No, it's definitely metallic. In fact, I'd say it was one of our own pods.  


Radditz stood up straight, staring at the screen in disbelief as the object drew closer. Our own?  


That's what I said. Its trajectory follows ours, as well, but isn't as precisely plotted. It appears as if it has been following us. It probably wouldn't have caught up, but since we're entering the Denkali system, the gravity of the outer planet of Denkali is affecting our large craft more than it would a smaller one, slowing us down.  


It followed us from Arlia? Radditz breathed, his eyes meeting Zarbon's golden gaze.  


So it would seem, Zarbon muttered, breaking eye contact and turning back to the screen.  


What in blazes is going on? a voice demanded, followed by heavy footsteps. Turn off that blasted noise?  


Zarbon stood stiffly and hiked his towel up a bit. He was perfectly silent for a few seconds, locked in a cold stare with the Saiyan Prince. The situation is all yours, Commander, Zarbon said smoothly, and brushed past Vegeta without so much as another glance. Vegeta's face contorted in anger and Radditz stared after Zarbon in disbelief. He wouldn't have thought it possible to summon such dignity wearing only a towel, but the green-haired man had pulled it off.  


Commander, what is going on? Vegeta said, striding over to the console, and Radditz blinked at him.   


It took Radditz a few more moments to realize that Vegeta was talking to him. He had heard that title only used to reference Nappa for so long that he had a hard time remembering that he was the new Commander. Something appears to be following us, sire, he said, taking a seat at the console.  


Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward, studying the screen. What is it?  


One of our own pods, sire.  


  


It seems that one of our pods has followed us from Arlia.  


Vegeta's scowl deepened when the lights in the room once again began to flash red. Now what's going on? Vegeta snapped.  


Radditz did his best to block out everything but the viewscreen, reading what he saw there with utmost concentration. It's docking, Radditz whispered.  


Vegeta echoed, staring intently at the screen.  


Radditz replied. It has docking clearance built-in, since it's our pod. This ship wasn't modified for manual docking authorization.  


Why the hell not?  


Ask your wife, Radditz said, inwardly flinching when Vegeta turned his darkly furious stare upon him. Hoping for a distraction, he stood up quickly and saluted. Requesting permission to secure the bay, sire, he said formally, being very careful not to make eye contact with his prince.  


Vegeta was silent for a moment or two, then nodded curtly. he said, turning to the controls. I'll take over here. Make sure the situation is contained.  


Yes, sire, Radditz said, and rushed from the room.  


On his way to the bay he saw Goku duck into the cabin they shared. Radditz cried. We have a situation. Come with me.  


I was gonna take a shower, Goku said slowly, but turned to face Radditz nonetheless.  


Time for that later, Radditz growled, grabbing his younger brother by the wrist. One of our pods just docked and we have no idea who it is.  


Is that why the lights were flashing and sirens going off?  


Radditz rolled his eyes as he towed Goku down the circular metallic hallways. Of course, he snapped. What did you think they were signaling, the new year?  


Hey, that hadn't occurred to me, Goku said.  


Radditz groaned and rounded the corner, barreling into the bay. Piccolo was already there, and the three of them watched as the pod approached, borne towards them. They stood, tense, as the pod slowly opened. Radditz cautioned, readying himself to spring into battle at any moment.  


The three warriors crouched, nervous sweat beading on brows, when a small figure jumped from the pod. Ki was immediately gathered and a high voice shouted out   


The three instantly dispersed their energy, staring wide-eyed as Gohan bounded across the shiny floor. Goku said, kneeling as his son flung himself into his arms.  


Are you surprised? Gohan asked, trotting over and wrapping himself around Radditz briefly before dashing to Piccolo.  


What are you doing here, runt? the Namekian growled affectionately.  


I was worried you would get into trouble, so I came to help.  


Wow, you sure did a great job finding us! Goku crowed, smiling and Piccolo picked up the boy in an embrace.  


How did you manage it? Piccolo asked.  


I waited while everyone was busy at the launchpad with you guys, then I climbed into the pod. It took off the same time as your ship, but the stasis must have gotten switched on, because I don't remembering anything after I honed in on your ship and told the pod to track it.  
Radditz frowned. Gohan, that was an exceedingly stupid thing for you to do, he snapped, and the other three turned to look at him, varying stages of confusion written across their faces.  


But, Uncle Radditz-  


But nothing, kid. You could have been killed by the stasis programs in that pod- it wasn't designed for a child. You're lucky you're not dead. In addition, you steal a pod from the Emperor and go chasing across the universe, which isn't a good idea since you have no idea where you are or how to get back should you get even more lost.  


  


I'm not finished! Radditz snapped, eyes flashing. Not only have you put yourself in danger, you have shown us all dishonor by deserting your post in a time of war. Your mission was to guard the Empress, was it not?  


Bulma will be fine, Gohan grumbled, looking at the floor.  


You don't know that. She might die because you weren't there to watch her back. You were supposed to care for her in our absence, and yet you abandoned your duties.  


Goku cleared his throat, looking anxiously around. Hey, Radditz, you're being too hard on him, he said gently.  


Radditz whirled on his younger brother, eyes alight with ire. This is war, Goku! he shouted. You've never faced Freeza and his forces. You have no idea what you're up against. There's a reason that Vegeta's so afraid, you know, and Zarbon terrified damn near witless! The only thing that keeps any of us going is the knowledge that if we don't push forward, we'll die for sure!  


You're all that afraid? Goku murmured.  


Of course! Freeza's a monster, an abomination! He lives only for the pleasure of controlling lives, and if that means humiliation, degradation, pain, or death, then so be it. His forces numbered in the millions before he took over his father's and brother's empires. He's going to be damn near unstoppable.  


Sounds to me like Gohan's safer with us, Piccolo grated.  


Radditz sighed, the fight leaving him as if he had sprung a leak. It's hard to say. We don't really know what Freeza will do. That's why Zarbon's so eager to confront him before he confronts us. That way we at least have a little control over when and where we fight. If we just sit and wait Freeza has too much time to plan. No, we're forcing his hand, and there's still no telling what will happen.  


What do you think he'll do? Goku asked, pulling his son over to him and putting a hand on the crown of the boy's head. You've worked for him before.  


Freeza doesn't expend any more effort than he absolutely has to. If he was efficiency-obsessed like his brother we'd be in real trouble. As it stands, I imagine that he'll only send the minimum number of forces necessary to stop the uprising. That's why I think that Bulma stands a chance of winning her part of the battle. She's smart enough and strong enough to be able to defeat Freeza's superior numbers. However, she won't be able to hold off his whole damn army if we fail to kill Freeza. He'll just keep sending them in waves and waves until the resources of our empire are sapped.  


And us? Piccolo growled, his eyes falling gently on the boy at Goku's knees.  


We have almost no chance, Radditz replied, looking away. Our only hope is that Vegeta fulfills his destiny as a Super Saiyan. Otherwise Freeza will obliterate us, and that's if we even make it past the Ginyu Force.  


What's that? Goku asked, blinking.  


Radditz rubbed his temple and shut his eyes, trying to ignore the pressure that was building up in his skull. Freeza's elite force of fighters, Goku, he grumbled. If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times. Zarbon could take one of them, and you and Vegeta might be able to take one or two of the others, but Ginyu himself has never been defeated. I doubt we'll be able to kill all five. He paused, looking at his nephew and mulling over the situation. Yes, if Gohan had stayed with Bulma his chances of survival were much greater. Good, almost. But at least with us he's ensured a quick death. They'll probably just kill him outright. It's the rest of us they'll toy with.  


Gohan made a small noise and pressed himself against his father. he murmured.  


Goku's grip tightened on the boy and he set his jaw. I don't plan on losing, he said solemnly.  


Few people ever do, Radditz said, and stalked back towards the bridge.  


* * *

  
Goku kept an eye on Gohan as they trotted after Radditz's hulking form. The boy's face was pale and drawn, and he felt for the first time that perhaps they had bitten off more than he could chew. He was starting to understand why Vegeta so adamantly insisted that emotions were weaknesses- if anything happened to Gohan, he knew that he himself would be undone. Still, unlike Vegeta, he wouldn't have traded his closeness with his loved ones for anything. He just hoped he had the strength to protect what he cared about. No, he wouldn't think like that. He loved Gohan and Radditz with all his heart, and that love would give him the strength to win. His mind wandered immediately to Vegeta, and he felt a sudden sadness. Vegeta wasn't going to get strength from anywhere. He didn't know if Vegeta loved Bulma, but he figured there was probably more to that story than he saw. He remembered the shattered look on Vegeta's face when he thought Bulma was dead, after all. Yes, the Prince had to love Bulma, but Goku supposed that those sorts of feelings were easily ignored, especially when attributed to attraction. What he couldn't figure out, though, was why Vegeta was so stubbornly denying his attachment to Zarbon. As far as he could tell, Zarbon and Vegeta were even closer than he and Radditz were, and it was totally beyond him why anyone would want to deny that sort of joy. Maybe Vegeta just wasn't used to joy, or maybe he was afraid of it. Goku didn't know, but he understood that he could do nothing less than his best to help out.  


He's going to be furious, Radditz muttered as he palmed open the door to the ship's bridge.  


Too bad, Piccolo replied roughly.  


I'm sorry, Gohan whispered, taking a fistful of the fabric of Goku's pants.  


Goku smiled down at his son, smoothing back the unruly hair from the child's forehead. I know you just wanted to help, he reassured him. But you're going to have to train extra hard with Piccolo from now on, okay?  


Gohan mumbled, looking down at the floor as they shuffled onto the bridge.  


As they entered Vegeta whirled violently, sending a burning gaze boring right through them. What is the meaning of this? he hissed, eyes narrowed. His scowl deepened even further when he spotted Gohan. What is he doing here?  


Radditz bowed, placing a closed fist over his heart. He followed us, sire, Radditz said calmly, but Goku noticed his fist was trembling.  


Vegeta said, voice deceptively calm.  


He hijacked a pod and followed us, Radditz repeated.  


Vegeta's features glazed over and he crouched slightly, beckoning towards Gohan. Gohan looked up at Goku, who pressed his lips into a line and nodded slowly, gently pushing the boy towards the man. Gohan said softly, eyes wide.  


Did you steal one of my pods?  


  


Were you not ordered to protect my wife?  


  


Why did you abandon your duties?  


Gohan swallowed hard. Because I wanted to help Dad and Uncle Radditz, he replied.  


Did it not occur to you that you might have put my wife in mortal danger? Vegeta said, voice taking on a menacing timbre.  


No, sir, Gohan squeaked.  


Vegeta's face twisted in a snarl and his hand lashed out, catching Gohan by the front of the shirt. He lifted the child off of the ground and held him mere inches from his face, eyes flashing with wrath.   


Goku made a strangled noise and moved towards his son. He didn't like the look on Vegeta's face, and he wasn't entirely sure that the man wouldn't harm his child. Before he could take his second step, however, his path was blocked by a brawny, blue-skinned arm. Goku's mouth dropped slightly open and he fell back, seeing Piccolo do the same out of the corner of his eye. Zarbon strode forward, back ramrod straight, and stood directly in front of Vegeta, eyes cold as he gazed steadily down upon the shorter man. He reached out and took Gohan by the back of the shirt, prying him from Vegeta's tense grasp, and set the child down on the ground. He didn't release him, however, and Goku's insides twisted as Gohan shot him a pleading, frightened look. Goku wanted desperately to go to his son, and something akin to panic began to take hold of him, held in check only by the instincts that screamed at him to hold perfectly still. He made a comforting gesture at his child and returned his eyes to the two men before him, locked as they were in a ferocious stare.  


Vegeta's expression tightened as he glared into Zarbon's face, and the taller man's eyes were just as ice-filled as the Saiyan's were brimming with fire. Tension filled the room and sweat began to pop out on Goku's brow. This was a silent battle of wills, and there was no way he could see for one man to beat the other. The air nearly crackled between them as they stared at one another, and Goku wondered if they would all go mad before they even got to meet the Ginyu Force. It was like they had all been turned into statues by the terrible spell Zarbon and Vegeta were weaving between them.  


It was Radditz who broke the silence at last, rushing to the console. We're only 72 hours from Denkali Four, he said, turning and fixing his superiors with a level glance. No other ships are in the vicinity.  


Both Zarbon and Vegeta snapped their heads to look at Radditz. Drop the cloaking devices, Zarbon ordered.  


Vegeta made another move towards Gohan but was blocked by Zarbon's massive body. he hissed beneath his breath.  


I dare to do a lot of things, Zarbon replied icily. Gohan, go back to your father.  


Gohan made a small noise and rushed back to Goku's side, staring wide-eyed at the adult men in the center of the room. Thanks, Mister Zarbon, he began.  


I don't want to hear it, Zarbon said sharply, still not taking his eyes from Vegeta's face. You'll wish I sent you packing back to Arlia by the time this is all said and done. You behaved very poorly, Gohan. I would have expected it from someone less, but you have always shown such discipline in the past. I had hoped that you, of all people, wouldn't abandon duties you knew to be so vital to our operation.  


Goku felt Gohan flinch against him and knew that Zarbon's reprimand was far worse for the boy than any physical wrath Vegeta would have used. He's just a kid, he heard himself whisper.  


That may be so, but he is still a trained warrior, and as such should have a certain amount of discipline. I only wish that we would have known we couldn't count on him before we assigned him with such a vital task, Zarbon said.  


Hey, you're being too hard on him, Piccolo began to protest.  


Zarbon held up a hand and shook his head. I don't want to hear anything from you, he said sharply. Neither you nor the boy were invited to this little party in the first place. Still looking pointedly at Vegeta, he sighed. Radditz, please see to it that the bridge is cleared.  


Yes, sir, Radditz said quickly, herding Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo from the room.  


Goku glanced over his shoulder at the pair, still standing and staring at one another. He shook his head at so much pain between two people where there should be support, and then the door slid shut, barring them both from sight.


	65. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Zarbon fought down all the words he wanted to say as he stared into Vegeta's fathomless black eyes. He could remember the first time he ever met that dark gaze, back when it was set in the face of an arrogant child. He could also recall the horror, anger, and fear in those eyes as he was dragged off by Freeza's minions. He should have done something then, and now he regretted it. Perhaps if he had had the courage then to stop Freeza's atrocities none of this would have happened, and he wouldn't be staring at the only person in the universe he truly wanted to care about like the man was his most bitter of enemies.  


A muscle in the corner of Vegeta's eye twitched, making Zarbon wonder what was going on inside the man's skull. Was it contemplation of the new hatred that had come between them? Just standing in Vegeta's glare was giving him the chills. Those black depths were unreadable, and that bothered him. Vegeta's emotions had always been like an open book to him, and it rattled him deeply to be shut out. Gradually his own anger began to build up within him, turning the ice of his gaze into a slow golden fire, his pain rising to the surface.  


You ungrateful bastard, he said in clear, low tones.  


* * *

  
Vegeta studied the flawless features of the tall man, staring into the eerily reptilian eyes. The skin of Zarbon's face was completely unblemished, and Vegeta knew that there wasn't a single scar on the man's pale blue flesh. Zarbon was a warrior of speed, technique, and finesse, using his opponent's power against him or her more often than not. He watched as Zarbon's jaw set firmly, the position of his lips filling with tension. Vegeta could feel the walls raising between them, and for a split second, not an instant more or less, he experienced a shimmering of regret. Zarbon was the only person he had ever truly trusted, and something tugged at him when he acknowledged that he had thrown it all away. He realized he had never felt lonely until the present. Going up against Freeza and all his forces suddenly seemed so hopeless. Not that he had ever had any illusions that any of them would live through it. The best he could hope for was to take the wormy tyrant with him on his way to hell. Before he defected from Freeza's forces, though, he had never felt on equal footing. Everyone had seemed either so far beneath him to not even warrant noticing or had strength he couldn't begin to compete with. He wasn't sure what had happened to him over the past few months, but he did know that somewhere along the line he had found true companionship. He had found a man he could call a comrade, and then had pushed that person away with everything he was worth.  


It was better that way, though. Distance between them would eliminate any weaknesses that Freeza could exploit. He wasn't about to listen to any more of Kakarott's love is strength garbage. If a warrior felt anything for anyone it could be used against him or her in battle. That was all there was to it, and he'd be damned if he let Freeza use anyone against him. It was bad enough that the tyrant had used him against himself. Freeza long ago shattered any illusions Vegeta had that he was actually in control of himself or his life, and he had been trying to regain that control ever since. He knew that he would never learn to rule himself if he leaned on others for help. The Prince of the Saiyans depended on no one.  


You ungrateful bastard, he heard Zarbon say, his voice low and smooth as his lips twisted in a half-snarl.  


He couldn't find the words to reply, watching instead as Zarbon's eyes seemed to burn into his head. Vegeta felt oddly detached as he watched the emotions play across the man's perfect features. Zarbon was usually the calm, collected one. It was very strange that the situation should be reversed. Perhaps all his training and meditations had finally paid off.  


After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me. You abuse and ignore me, when what I know might be the only advantage we have.  


I'm not stopping you from forming any plans, Vegeta explained, unable to keep the edge out of his voice.  


We can't be divided like this, Vegeta! Zarbon replied sharply. They'll pick us to pieces unless we're unified.  


You can't understand, Vegeta said quietly, keeping constant eye contact.  


Understand what?  


  


  


He took away my planet, Zarbon. He killed my father and wiped out my people. I was forced to be his slave, humiliated in ways I never thought possible, Vegeta murmured.  


Zarbon narrowed his eyes. He did something to you.  


He didn't to you?  


The green-haired man stiffened and looked at him strangely, fine eyebrows drawing into an alarmed frown. What do you mean?  


You don't have scars?  


Zarbon breathed. I don't understand what you're talking about.  


Vegeta felt an odd smile warp his face, studying the golden irises and slightly angular pupils of Zarbon's eyes. It was almost like old times. It was so easy to slip back into the comfortable pattern, to let Zarbon in again. Well, it had to be stopped. That part of his life was over.  
He broke eye contact and brushed past Zarbon, walking toward the door of the bridge. he heard Zarbon call, but didn't turn. A heavy hand landed squarely on his shoulder, but he batted it away withougt a second thought.  


We all go to our deaths someday, Zarbon, he whispered, and left the room.  


* * *

  
Zarbon pulled his hand to his chest as if it had been burned, watching in astonishment as Vegeta walked from the bridge. He couldn't recall ever being as confused as he was at the moment. Vegeta was usually so full of rage and anger, roiling with violent feelings, and yet the man seemed so defeated. What was happening? It was obvious they weren't going to win their battles. Vegeta was already beaten, the spectres of his past swallowing him up. Zarbon wished with all his heart that he could travel back in time and undo whatever Freeza had done to give Vegeta all those hairline scars. He was certain that what had transpired then was the root of all Vegeta's current strangeness.  


He sighed and pushed down the confusion and hurt that was welling up within him, once again regaining his ironclad control How the hell did Vegeta manage to make him lose it like he did? It was unprecedented. Still, it all made it difficult for him not to feel like he was already defeated as well. He looked at the ceiling, wondering how they could possibly manage to win. Ten thousand different thoughts and emotions spun inside his chest and he shook his head. He couldn't worry about it now, and it was obvious that things between him and Vegeta would never be repaired. He'd lost the only friend he'd had in decades, and there was nothing to be done about it. Well, so be it. He had other things to do, because unlike Vegeta, he wouldn't let his own defeat mean a victory for Freeza. There were still actions to be taken, and he would do what he could.  
  
And then he said something as he left the room, but I couldn't make it out, he said, barely dodging Radditz's punch.  


The Saiyan was breathing hard, black eyes like stone as he maneuvered around. Are you sure you didn't dream all of this? Radditz panted, moving nimbly to the side.  


Zarbon replied, dropping beneath the other man's center of gravity and executing a flawless leg sweep. Radditz toppled and he pounced upon him, quickly applying a jointlock without even thinking about it.  


It just doesn't sound like him, Radditz said between clenched teeth. He turned into the jointlock and spun, suddenly gathering a large amount of ki and using it to push Zarbon off of him.  


Zarbon commented as he righted himself in midair, tossing his braid over his shoulder. Very innovative.  


Radditz said, quickly jumping to his feet and circling.  


Stop behaving like a caged animal, Zarbon said sharply. Your tension is allowing me to control the flow of battle.  


And then he just walked out?  


Zarbon sighed as he performed a perfect flip over Radditz's head, grabbing him from behind and strinking him in a pressure point.  


Radditz grunted in pain and dropped beneath Zarbon's hold. He threw a wild punch and leapt away. That's it?  


Yes. You know, I think Vegeta's totally lost it.  


You can't be serious, Radditz replied, lunging at Zarbon.  


Zarbon watched the fist come at him nonchalantly, moving inside the strike at the last second. As he moved to use Radditz's considerable momentum against him, the Saiyan struck with the opposite hand, clipping him on the side of the head. Zarbon said, holding the side of his skull. I didn't see your weight change sides.  


You weren't supposed to, Radditz smirked, putting his hands on his hips. Besides you weren't paying attention. You were concentrating on this crackpot theory of yours.  


Zarbon scowled, pushing strands of hair off his forehead. It's not a crackpot theory. I'm convinced Vegeta's mind is going.  


Why now?  


Zarbon sighed. It's those scars...Freeza did something to him when he was a child.  


Radditz's face hardened and he looked away. I remember. I felt the same watching him being dragged away as I did when I learned Vejiitasei had been destroyed. It was like the Saiyan people had finally been defeated.  


Well, Freeza had the last laugh, didn't he? Zarbon replied, grabbing a towel off of a rack and swabbing down his bare chest. After all, whatever he did to Vegeta is controlling the man even now.  


It's not like him to be defeated, Radditz mumbled.  


Well, your brother is the only hope we have now. I doubt Vegeta can be counted on for anything.  


Goku's good, but do you think he can take out Freeza?  


He's got just as much of a chance at going Super Saiyan as Vegeta does. He's nearly as strong, you know.  


I know.  


Zarbon said suddenly, burying his fist an inch into the metal wall of the training room. Why does Vegeta have to crack up now, of all times! Just when we need to be strong!  


Radditz scowled and walked over to Zarbon, steps tentative. You have to believe in him, Zarbon, he said gruffly. If you of all people stop believing in him, we're all lost.  


Confusion, frustration, and desperation mingled in the pit of Zarbon's stomach and he shook his head, strands of hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks. It's difficult to keep going. After all, I last spoke with him three days ago and absolutely nothing has changed.  


You shouldn't have waited so long to tell me, Radditz chastized. You could have said something right after it happened. We're squadmates, after all.  


Zarbon managed a weak smile. Perhaps Saiyan culture is more honorable than I thought, he said quietly. You do your race a service with your loyalty.  


I can give my service freely, but loyalty has to be earned. I don't bestow that to just anyone.  


Zarbon studied the Saiyan's sharp features. He was touched, actually. Radditz had hated him so completely for so long, and yet their circumstances had let this strange, often uneasy companionship blossom. He wish he would have discovered the Saiyans and the camaraderie years ago. He probably would have been much happier. Conversely, he also finally realized why Freeza had destroyed them. If such tightly-knit groups had been allowed to grow in strength their ferocity might very well have been capable of taking down Freeza's empire. Oh, he had understood the threat that Saiyan might had been, but he had never before seen the danger of their relentless loyalty. Perhaps he could use that loyalty to his advantage in the upcoming battles.  


I appreciate that, Radditz, Zarbon replied, and was about to smile when the ship's alarms went berserk.  


Radditz looked around in alarm. What the hell was that? he snapped, muscles tensing.  


Zarbon felt the blood leave his face. I think our time has just run out, he murmured.  


* * *

  
He was already on the bridge by the time everyone else arrived. The newcomers fanned out behind him, Radditz coming over and taking a seat at his right. Hold on, Zarbon muttered, rapidly tapping in some codes. They all turned their faces to the large viewscreen above the console as he brought up the data. Sweat popping out on his brow, he gestured at a faint ring of blips appearing some distance behind their ship. he whispered. See those? Those are what triggered the ship's alarm system.  


But what are they? Gohan asked, stepping forward and knelling on a chair tobetter see the screen.  


They appear to be one-man pods, Zarbon explained, the calm in his voice belying the alarms going off inside of his head. And there are five of them.  


The Ginyu, Vegeta growled, turning abruptly away from the screen and stalking over to the window.  


I think so, Zarbon replied, planting his hands on the console, knucles white as he gripped the metal.  


Which means that we're landing on Denkali Four, Radditz breathed.  


Well, we are inside Freeza's space, Zarbon said, staring at the screen again. I think we should land as quickly as possible. The sooner we get situated, the better we'll be prepared to fight for our lives.  


Hold on a second, Piccolo grated with a scowl. What the hell's going on? Who are these guys?  


Radditz and Zarbon exchanged a somber look. The Ginyu Force is Freeza's most elite team of fighters. The five of them have never been defeated. They even managed to destroy Cooler and Cold's elite forces as well.  


They're very, very strong, Radditz added. Some of them have special abilities. Bata's the fastest warrior I've ever seen, and that little frog Guldo can use pretty strong psychic attacks, freezaing his opponents or stopping time itself.  


Then there's Ginyu himself, Zarbon said. A few decades ago I recall hearing he had a special talent, but I can't remember what it was. Aside from that, however, he's the strongest man alive, next to Freeza.  


Sounds serious, Piccolo grunted.  


It is, Vegeta said sharply, his back turned to all of them.  


Zarbon's brows came together in a frown as he studied Vegeta's back. From where he was standing he could see Vegeta's gloved hand gripping his own upper arm, and the fingers were trembling ever so slightly. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from the Prince and studied Goku and Gohan. Boy, I want you to stick by Piccolo at all times. Don't run away or hide, because then they'll be interested in the chasing of you. I'm fairly certain that they'll focus their attentions on the Saiyans, so you have a better chance of survival if you lay low. Piccolo, with you we're evenly matched in number with the Ginyu Force, but I don't want you to fight unless you absolutely have to. We need someone in good condition to spell us when we get wounded or tired. Does anyone have more of those bean things?  


I have a whole bag! Gohan crowed.   


Piccolo said, looking down at the boy.  


Gohan grinned up at everyone, a slight blush on his cheeks. Yeah. I picked more up before I left Earth. Bulma's dad has cloned one of the plants.  


The others stood around and blinked for a few moments, then looked at each other. Well, er, lovely, then, Zarbon replied haltingly.  


Radditz pointed at the screen. They're closing in, he said.  


Land this vessel, Radditz, Vegeta commanded, turning around to face the others. Everyone, take your seats.  


The warriors scrambled to do as they were told, fastening themselves securely into their seats. Here we go, Radditz said, adjusting the ship's path. We'll have touchdown in ten minutes.  


Very well. Proceed, Vegeta ordered, sitting up straight and proud in his chair.  


Yes, sire, Radditz replied, tapping in commands to the computer.  


Zarbon glanced around at everyone. Piccolo appeared as he always did, gruff and stern as his turbaned head was lowered and eyes closed. Gohan was squirming about in his chair like any child, and if he wasn't mistaken, Goku was nearly as bad. The light of battle shone brightly in the man's eyes, and he knew that Goku did not doubt for one moment that they would win. He could only hope that his belief would infect the rest of them. Radditz busily controlled the ship's path while Zarbon mused that Goku's brother had too little faith in his strength. He was a stoic man and good fighter, but he didn't seem to realize his own abilities. No matter, though, he would still fight his best.  


What worried Zarbon was how Vegeta would react. As their strongest warrior, Vegeta should have been the person they put their faith in. The Saiyan, however, seemed to have been falling apart during their mission. He knew that Vegeta feared and hated Ginyu almost as much as he feared and hated Freeza. Once again the image of child Vegeta being forcibly carried off by Ginyu flashed through his brain, and he scowled. The Ginyu Force most likely knew exactly what Freeza had done to Vegeta, had most likely helped him do it, and so Vegeta was not only facing strong enemies, but enemies who had hurt him and aided in his humiliation in the past. What bothered Zarbon was Vegeta's lack of fury. Vegeta was always angry, always raging, and yet had been oddly subdued and accepting of late. Zarbon wanted to scream at him to fight, to work to change his face and erase what had happened before, but he knew that Vegeta would not listen. He realized that he had his own choice to make. The Ginyu had never been his comrades when he was in Freeza's employ, and so he would have no trouble doing his best to wipe them from the face of the Universe. No, his decision was about that pig-headed, worthless Saiyan prince, damn him straight to hell. It pained him that they were as distanced as they were at the moment, but he had to choose. He could pretend that he didn't care about Vegeta, like they were merely strangers who happened to be fighting for the same cause, or he could fight for his emperor, his employer, his friend.  


Surprisingly, it was not a difficult decision to make. Despite the anger and pain that had come between him and Vegeta, he found he could not ignore the friendship they had once had. It meant something to him, and precious little had actually been important to him since the death of his planet. No, it was worth fighting for, and fighting hard for. He would have to do his best, to succeed in case Vegeta failed. He had to give it all he had to ease Vegeta's wounds, for only by defeating his enemies and his past would Vegeta ever be able to move forward. He wanted happiness for Vegeta more than anything. Vegeta should be able to return home to Bulm and realize that he loved the woman, to have children and rule as he was born to rule. Vegeta should have the chance that he himself had been robbed of when his planet, and Bethsena with it, was destroyed.  


Beginning landing sequence, Radditz called out, entering controls into the computer like mad. Brace yourselves. We're not taking as much time as we should to land this thing properly.  


Just do it, Vegeta spat.  


The ship shook violently as it entered the atmosphere at high speed, Zarbon clenching his teeth to keep them from rattling around in his head. He thanked the heavens that Radditz was an excellent pilot- if anyone else was taking them through the atmosphere at such high speeds he wouldn't have thought he'd live through it. Their path smoothed out and Radditz slowed them considerably, making their stomachs lurch as they touched down gently. Flawless landing, Zarbon congratulated him. I couldn't have done any better myself.  


Oh, shut up, Vegeta snapped. No one wants to hear your opinion.  


You shut up. No one wants to hear your incessant bitching, Zarbon spat back.  


Vegeta waved his hand in dismissal and walked off the bridge, his booted footsteps echoing down the smooth metal corridor. Zarbon shook his head and sighed, hazarding a quick look at the viewscreen. They'll touch down in fifteen minutes, sir, Radditz said, standing.  


Understood. Everyone, don your armor and meet me in the hangar, Zarbon ordered.  


Ten minutes later everyone was assembled, Vegeta already standing by the door, arms crossed over his chest. Goku scowled and looked at the door as if he could see past it to the greater world outside. i don't sense any ki, he said slowly.  


Of course not. There isn't any animal life on this planet, let alone people, Zarbon replied.  


What? Why not? Gohan asked.  


The Denkali system was recently cleared of life so that it could be sold on the open market, he explained.  


That's what we used to do for Freeza, Gohan, Radditz added. He'd send us out to planets and order us to purge them for resale. You'd be surprised at how many races have ruined their planets and are eager to pay for new places to live.  
You killed all those people? Goku asked softly.  


It was that or be killed, Radditz said with a shrug. It's what you were sent to Earth to do, little brother.  


I'm glad I didn't, Goku muttered. I don't think I could have lived with myself.  


You get used to it, Zarbon said sharply.  


It's true, Radditz replied. At least Freeza let us Saiyans do one planet a time, and by ourselves. That way, if we disobeyed orders, only we would be killed. If Zarbon refused, on the other hand, they wouldn't have killed him, they would have killed all the people working for him. That's the way Freeza treats his officers.  


I think quite a few of us don't want to clear planets, Zarbon said slowly. But it's hard to judge which comes first, your life, the life of your soldiers, or the lives ot the people you're killing. I suppose no matter what you choose, you lose. Freeza's going to kill someone anyway. At least if you're killing people, you can make sure they die quickly.  


But you never wanted to, Goku said softly, his eyes flickering with some unidentifiable emotion and a sly smile crossed his face.  


Zarbon narrowed his eyes, wondering about Goku's mental acuteness once again. It's what we're trained to do, he replied haltingly.  


Vegeta interrupted. We're wasting time!  


I apologize, sire, Radditz said quickly, not giving Zarbon a change to loose the bitter reply on his tongue. The largest Saiyan reached over and hit a button, the door slowly opening.  


Keep your eyes on them at all times, Vegeta commanded. The Ginyu Force is tricky, and don't allow their banter to distract you.  


Goku asked, a blank look on his face as he left the ship and floated slowly to the ground.  


Cripes, Goku, Radditz growled, shaking his head.  


He means the Ginyu Force talks a lot, and you shouldn't let that distract you, Gohan explained.  


Oh, right, Goku said with a nod. I won't.  


You wouldn't understand what they were saying, anyway, Piccolo mumbled.  


Zarbon pushed the button again, slipping outside to join the others before the ship closed up completely. Is everyone ready?  


Can you ever really be ready for something like this? Radditz asked, voice free of sarcasm. We're battling for our lives, after all.  


Not just that, but the lives of the Empire, Zarbon added, watching as Goku surreptitiously sidled over to Vegeta.  


Two minutes left, Radditz said, shading his eyes as he looked up at the sky.  


What are you fighting for? Zarbon heard Goku ask Vegeta softly.  


Vegeta replied, so softly it was more a movement of his lips than anything else.  


I hope your desire doesn't beat you before Freeza does, Goku said, and inched away.  


Zarbon raised an eyebrow at the exchange, mulling it over. With a sigh he realized he didn't have time to think about it. The Ginyu Force would be upon them at any moment. He noticed that Denkali Four was actually a very pleasant planet. Blue grasses waved in the breeze, and the sky held just a tint of purple. Bright yellow flowers surrounded the bases of some of the trees, but the planet was far too silent. There were no animals at all, and soon the ecosystem would collapse. Unless, of course, it was populated in the near future. Somehow he didn't think that would really be a possibility after their battle At least they didn't have to worry about destroying the native population or getting innocents involved. That had already been done.  


Best of luck, he heard someone beside him say, and he turned to meet Radditz's black gaze.  


And to you, Zarbon replied with a gracious nod. If you just believe in the strength that you possess you'll make it through this just fine. You're a much better warrior than you think.  


I appreciate the sentiment, Zarbon, but-  


But nothing, Zarbon interrupted. Sometimes in battle you need to quit thinking and let your instincts guide you.  


Radditz smiled tightly and gave Zarbon a hasty Saiyan salute. We meet at the end, he intoned.  


It was a Saiyan motto, Zarbon realized, one he had heard squad members say to one another before battle. We meet at the end, Zarbon repeated, bowing his head in the manner of his people.  


The air above them shifted, and they could hear a noise coming from far up in the heavens. It sounded as if the sky itself was being ripped apart, then the noise dissipated. Several shiny objects appeared in the sky some distance away, falling to the planet's surface in rapid succession. The earth trembled as the objects struck the ground, and huge clouds of dust rose on the horizon line. The dust and debris filled the air and the wind pushed the whole mess towards them. They coughed and covered their eyes, holding up forearms to shield their faces as they squinted into the dust. After a few moments the wind moved the dust cloud forward, the sky clear and the sun shining once again. The day was a beautiful one, far too beautiful to die.  


There they are, Radditz said, closing his eyes and feeling out their kis. All five of them.  


At least Freeza thinks we're enough of a threat to actually send all five, Zarbon added wryly.  


True, true, Vegeta grumbled, an unsettlnig smile twisting his lips.  


They come, Piccolo whispered.  


They're strong, Goku added with a whistle.  


Soon five specks appeared in the ski, ki flaring as they drew neaer.  


Zarbon took at deep breath and closed his eyes, reveling for just a moment in the feeling of the sun on his face. Exhaling, he fixed his gaze on the oncoming warriors. Here goes nothing, he said.


	66. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Zarbon felt his stomach tighten as the five warriors landed before them, sweat beginning to bead at his hairline. He forced himself to stand perfectly still, refusing to let himself fidget. It did much for his resolve to see his friends also keeping up calm, collected exteriors. Even Vegeta seemed to have once again embraced his training and was standing in a relaxed position, a cold look on his face, as if the Ginyu Force was nothing spectacular in the least. In fact, if he hadn't known better, he would have thought that Vegeta barely deigned to notice the Ginyu Force at all. He had told Bulma to believe in Vegeta and his abilities; perhaps he should do the same.  


All right, men, into position! Captain Ginyu barked, and suddenly the Force was in motion, swapping positions and scrambling like mad.  


We are the Ginyu Force! Ginyu announced loudly, hands held over his head in a ridiculous posture.  


Zarbon felt himself sigh and shake his head as he watched the contortions and posing. He had no idea how they kept such serious expressions while looking so foolish.  


Gohan cried out, poining from where he stood beside PIccolo. Look at those poses!  


Radditz and Piccolo were standing with their mouths hanging open, eyes wide and jaws slack. Vegeta made a small noise of annoyance and shut his eyes. Zarbon stifled another disbelieving sigh. Wait a minute, Goku said, interrupting Zarbon's embarrassment for the Ginyu Force. These guys are Freeza's strongest fighters?  


Are you sure they're not actors or something? Piccolo added. I don't think I've ever seen anything so stupid in my entire life.  


They look like they're straight out of the comic books! Gohan cried, face flushed with excitement.   


Does your mom know that you have comic books? Goku asked his son with a slight frown.  


Gohan replied, looking at the ground.  


I think they want us to look at them, Radditz said, pointing at the enemy warriors. Several legs were trembling with keeping their bizarre poses, and a few foreheads beaded with sweat.  


Are they getting tired? Goku asked, looking from Radditz to Piccolo to the enemy.  


Don't blame them, Piccolo grated. It's their own fault for putting on such a moronic show.  


It's not moronic! the smallest of the Force, a four-eyed green thing, cried, and the whole force shouted in alarm as they collapsed in upon themselves.  


Ginyu cried, extricating himself from the pile of tangled limbs. That's why I tell you men NEVER to talk while we're using our flair!  


Radditz asked, the corner of his eye twitching.  


Of course! Ginyu said, planting his hands on his hips and laughing. What good is power if you don't have style?  


I agree, Zarbon said, putting his forefinger and thumb on his chin and nodded. But I wouldn't call what you people have   


another of the Force said, crawling out from the bottom of the pile of bodies. He stood up and flipped his shaggy white mane over his shoulder, brushing dirt from his orange skin. We're about as stylish as they come!  


Not with that hair, Zarbon said, rolling his eyes.  


Don't any warriors from outer space ever wear pants? Goku asked. They're all wearing swimsuits.  


Shut up, Zarbon said, cheeks staining a bit with a blush. It's not their outfits I have a problem with, although they can't accessorize worth a damn.  


They're standard-issue armor for warriors in Freeza's army, Kakarott, Vegeta growled. I had forgotten they did this every time.  


Just who are you all, anyway? Piccolo asked, looking at them dubiously.  


Ginyu cried, thrusting a hand in the air.  


Suddenly the entire Force was back on their feet, prancing around as they got back into formation. the short man with the orange skin and white hair said, lowering himself into a deep lunge and windmilling his arms about.  


the tallest of the group, a blue, reptilian-looking thing, said, standing behind Jeice and also lunging, turning his shoulders and back towards Vegeta and his men as he pointed off into the horizon.  


the small green thing burbled, getting into a crouch and steepling his stumpy arms above his head.  


the tall, humanoid-looking thing said, bringing his heels in close together and pointing his rear directly at Vegeta, putting his hands straight down at his side and flaring his fingers.  


the purple-skinned, horned warrior shouted, resting the sole of his boot against the knee of the leg he was standing on, raising his arms into the air on either side of his head like a gymnast. And together we are. . .  


The Ginyu Force! they all cried in unison, striking new poses.  


Gohan giggled and began to clap, stopping as Piccolo and Radditz both shot him icy glares.  


Goku took a step forward and scratched his head. He raised a hand, his face twisted in confusion. Excuse me? he asked politely. I have a question.  


Ginyu asked haughtily, looking down his nose at the Saiyan.  


Was that supposed to be an attack or something?  


Ginyu's face fell. Er, no. That was just our introduction.  


Goku nodded sagely. I understand. Well, could we start fighting now? You see, we sort of have to hurry up and beat you guys so we can kill Freeza and save the universe.  


Zarbon groaned and put his hand to his forehead, slowly rubbing his temples. he growled.  


Kakarott, you fool! Vegeta bellowed. You don't tell your enemies your intentions!  


Oh, sorry, Goku said, slinking back into line next to his brother.  


Vegeta made an angry noise low in his throat. Enough of this prattling on! he roared. Ginyu, I assume you were ordered here to kill us.  


At ease, men, Ginyu said, his face warping with a malevolent smile. Hello, little princeling. It has been a long, long time.  


Yeah, I haven't seen him since he was a teenager, Jeice intejected. He was Lord Freeza's favorite little toy.  


Zarbon whrield and looked at Vegeta, seeing his swarthy complexion pale a bit. Vegeta clenched his fists and did not look at Jeice or respond to his comments. It hasn't been long enough, he spat. I would have been happier living the rest of my days without ever looking at your assortment of ugly faces again.  


Who are you calling ugly? Jeice snapped.  


Oh, sod off, Zarbon growled.  


Ginyu snapped. I was talking to his Highness. Or rather, his shortness. Vegeta tensed, his scowl intensifying, and bared his teeth. 

Actually, Vegeta, we didn't come to kill you. We've come to kill Zarbon.  


the New Saiyan warriors gasped.  


That's right, Ginyu grinned. We're to dispose of your little gang, Vegeta, and bring you back to Lord Freeza alive and mostly unharmed.  


Why are you targeting Zarbon? Goku asked, face beginning to take on an angry expression.  


The orange-skinned man shot them a brilliant smile that was full of only cold cruelty. Because traitors to Lord Freeza must be punished, and punished well, he replied in a silky voice.  


Zarbon felt sweat rolling down his temples. Of course Freeza wanted Vegeta back alive. That was the plan all along. Those had been his orders when he had taken Vegeta to Arlia in the first place. Freeza had told him that he would be killed if he failed, and he had not only failed, he had defected. I'm afraid I can't just let you have your way, he said calmly. I no longer follow Freeza's rules.  


Ginyu puckered his mouth and shook his head. And you were always such a good solder, too, Zarbon. You had so much discipline and charisma. Why, you were Freeza's right-hand man in less than a decade because of your talents!  


None of that matters now.  


Few people were as skilled at annihlation as you were. it's a shame you just threw it all away.  


I like what I found far better, thank you.  


There's no accounting for taste, Ginyu said with a shrug.  


Hey, is that another Saiyan? Recoom asked, pointing at Radditz.  


And who's that? Bata added, jerking his head toward Goku.  


They're Saiyans as well, Zarbon said sharply. They're also very strong Saiyans. Let's just say that I think that Freeza did the right thing for his empire when he destroyed their planet. Too bad his weakness for toys didn't let him finish the job. If he hadn't been sloppy all those years ago none of this would have happened.  


Don't you dare insult Lord Freeza, Ginyu said quietly, all pretense of joviality falling away like a shed skin.  


Zarbon clenched his teeth and lowered into a battle stance. Yes, none of this would have happened if Freeza had completely exterminated the Saiyans all those years ago. He liked the way things had turned out, however. It gave him a chance to atone, and perhaps the next life would be better for him. As things stood, the next life might be coming for him sooner than he thought. Freeza had instructed the Ginyu Force to kill him, and so he knew that they would be focusing all of their power on him. He didn't stand a chance, but at least it would take some of the pressure off of the others. They had a much better chance of killing the entire Force if they were all distracted trying to destroy him. he whispered. You take Guldo. He might look weak, but his attacks are powerful. I think you're smart enough that you won't fall for his tricks.  


  


Radditz needs to take Recoom- they're evenly matched for size. Recoom's very strong, but I think Radditz can take him. The victory will give him confidence.  


  


Vegeta, Goku, and I will take care of the rest.  


Piccolo said, and Zarbon was thankful for the Namekian's incredible hearing, since he hadn't dared to do more than breathe his commands.  


I'll do what I like, Ginyu, Zarbon said loudly, hoping to give Piccolo time to tell Radditz what he was supposed to do. That abomination Freeza will never tell any of us what to do ever again.  


Lord Freeza is good to those who serve them well, Ginyu snapped.  


Not good enough, Zarbon cried, and charged the entire Force.  


he heard Goku cry, and felt the Saiyan take off after him. Zarbon quickly sized up the Force, singling out Bata. Goku was incredibly fast, faster than Vegeta, and nearly closed his hand around the corner of his cape. Zarbon shouted and raised a fist as if to strike Bata. The blue creature growled and sped toward him, but Zarbon slipped to the side just in time. He heard Goku grunt as Bata's blow was blocked, and smiled to himself. Goku and Bata would be a good match.  


Get him! Ginyu shouted to his men, pointing at Zarbon. Zarbon landed and looked around quickly, his braid whipping about. Don't worry about the others. We can pick them off later. Just get Zarbon!  


Why don't you come and get me, Captain? Zarbon snarled in return, in motion once again. The Captain bared his teeth and launched himself at Zarbon. Zarbon managed to parry the first couple of blows, wheeling just in time to block a nasty slash at his neck by Jeice. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Piccolo and Radditz engage their respective enemies, Gohan's face serious as he stuck by Piccolo's side. Goku and Bata were nothing but blurs of blue skin and orange gi. So far, so good.  


He grunted as a well-placed kick knicked his shin and he stumbled, moving to the side just in time to avoid being pummeled by Jeice's fist. He grabbed the fist as it moved in the air past him, using Jeice's momentum against him and flipping his body through the air. Jeice landed with a thud on the packed earth, Zarbon following and driving his fist into Jeice's shoulder. A wolfish grin transformed his handsome features as Jeice cried out in pain, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginyu's foot sailing straight for his head. He brought up his shoulder and ducked his head, bracing himself for the impact, but the blow never landed. You foul little monkey, he heard Ginyu snarl, and looked up. Vegeta stood in front of him, calmly holding Ginyu by the ankle.  


Zarbon opened his mouth to say something, but Vegeta cut him off. Don't think I did you a favor, the Saiyan spat. I have a score to settle with this monster.  


Zarbon pursed his lips and nodded, moving his head as Jeice tried to gouge him in the eyes. He focused his attention on the white-haired man, muscles straining as he fought Jeice's superior strength. Just because I'm beautiful doesn't mean I'm a pushover, Zarbon growled down at the other man.  


To his surprise, Jeice smiled and the next thing he knew he was sailing through the air. He flared his ki to right himself, head whipping in every direction. Piccolo was doing well against Guldo, and Radditz was struggling with Recoom but was not losing ground. Goku and Bata were nowhere to be seen, and as far as he could tell, all Vegeta and Ginyu were doing was hurling insults at one another. Looking for me? he heard a voice say behind him, and sailed toward the earth as a kick landed on his upper arm. He yelled in pain and surprise, barely managing a handspring back to standing. Gripping his arm, he watched Jeice land lightly in front of him. You always were a cheap little bastard.  
Jeice chuckled and brushed his thick colorless hair off of his shoulder. You just can't stand being beaten by someone who's better looking than you are, he said lightly.  


You just want me dead because you can't stand the competition, Zarbon said with a smile. If Jeice wanted to play the arrogance game, he would certainly oblige him.  


Shut your mouth, Jeice snapped.  


Zarbon rubbed his arm, trying to ignore the soreness there. He had gotten lucky- nothing was broken, but he was going to have one nasty bruise. Well, I have to do my best to win, he said nonchalantly. Do you have any idea how embarrasing it would be if I was defeated by someone as short and stumpy as you are?  


Jeice's eye twitched and he knew he had hit a nerve. He wasn't sure, however, why he felt the need to goad Jeice. The Ginyu Force member was more than capable of stomping him into the ground, and yet there he was, trying to make Jeice even more angry and violent than he was already. Well, so be it. He had never been an angry fighter, so perhaps he could use Jeice's anger against him. He was going to have to do it quickly, too, for he wouldn't last long. Jeice might be smaller, but was immensely powerful.  


He didn't have much time to think about it, for Jeice yelled inarticulately and rushed him, planting his shoulder right in Zarbon's abdomen. Zarbon grunted and brought his hands down on the back of Jeice's neck as hard as he could, bringing his knee up into Jeice's chest as hard as he could. They both sailed through the air and landed in a painful tangle in the dirt, struggling frantically to be free of one another. Jeice grabbed him by the braid and hauled him to kneeling, backhanding him ferociously. Blood filled his mouth and he spat it onto Jeice's boots, grabbing Jeice behind the knees and planting his shoulder in the man's stomach. With a heave he flipped his opponent onto his back and drove his elbow right into Jeice's face. The warrior screamed and held his nose, rolling to the side. Zarbon stood and prepared to deliver a powerful kick, but as he began to move Jeice whirled suddenly and let loose a barrage of ki. Zarbon cried out as the attack cracked his armor with its force, singeing his skin and leaving him trembling and raw on the ground. Jeice stood, hair filthy with dirt and blood, and slowly walked over to him. That hurt, didn't it? he snarled, voice filled with glee.  


Zarbon coughed blood onto the ground, not willing to believe that he was so greatly outclassed. He stood slowly, struggling to breathe through the blood flowing from his mouth and nose. There hadn't been time to throw up a sheild for that last attack. The Ginyu Force was called elite for a reason, apparently. He gathered his energy and moved slowly to the side, letting his movements become fluid and graceful. Jeice raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically, not taking his eyes from him. Zarbon let the corner of his mouth raise in the tiniest of smiles, then flared his ki as brightly as he could. Jeice grunted and covered his eyes, blinded, and Zarbon sailed in, sweeping Jeice's legs out from under him. The orange-skinned man's arms flailed about as he went down, and Zarbon gripped him tightly around the arms and chest, sailing into the air as high as he could before turning around and zipping toward the earth. Jeice's sight must have returned, for he squealed when he saw the ground rushing to meet them. Zarbon released his enemy at the last possible moment, careening away from the impact site as Jeice hit the ground with awesome force. Chunks of rock and dirt flew into the air, and Zarbon could barely make out the fighting. Ginyu and Vegeta were locked in fierce battle, Vegeta's side bleeding profusely. If he wasn't mistaken, it looked as if Ginyu had somehow managed to spear Vegeta with one of his horns. They were hurling ki attacks at one another like there was no tomorrow, and then Vegeta seemed to disappear. Ginyu looked around and suddenly Vegeta was behind him, powering up his fist with ki. He plunged his limb all the way through Ginyu's shoulder, flexing his fingers as his hand exited through the opposite side. It seemed that Vegeta and Ginyu were on the same level, now.  


The dust began to clear and he was aware of a violent ki battle being waged between Recoom and Radditz, the Saiyan barely dodging as Recoom fired a blast of ki from his mouth. Guldo had shaped a tree trunk into a long spear and was using it to threaten Piccolo. Piccolo was obviously frozen, having finally gotten caught in Guldo's time manipulation, and the long, sharp piece of wood was sailing straight for him. Zarbon's breath caught in his throat as the spear pierced Piccolo completely, pinning him to the ground. Zarbon screamed, and raced towards them, when Gohan appeared out of nowhere.  


Mister Piccolo! the boy shouted at the top of his lungs, tears immediately springing from his eyes. Zarbon recoiled as the the child's ki flared suddenly, and he saw Radditz and Recoom stop fighting and stare. Gohan's voice was raw as he uttered a battle cry, his whole body shimmering with ki as he slammed into Guldo full-force. The Ginyu member hadn't been expecting an attack and rolled to the side, groaning. Gohan was upon him in moments, pummelling his head with his ki-charged fists. Guldo desperately tried to raise a ki shield, but Gohan shattered it with a single blow, burying his fist in Guldo's face. Gohan was making noises like a raging beast, striking Guldo over and over again until the Ginyu Force member lay still.  


He's killed him, Zarbon whispered in disbelief.  


You'll pay! Recoom growled, speeding towards Gohan, who looked up in shock, his ki dissipating as quickly as it had been summoned.  


Radditz was suddenly there between them. Gohan, get Piccolo and head back to the ship! he cried, blocking Recoom's blows. Radditz's ki had taken a large jump in strength and he was actually able to beat back Recoom's attack. Zarbon snarled and began to rush down to assist him when he was punched ferociously from behind.  


Forget about me? Jeice said mockingly, and Zarbon turned around, eyes wide. Jeice hardly even had a scratch on him. Suddenly the Ginyu member grabbed him by the ankle and threw him downward with such force that Zarbon couldn't summon the strength to right himself. He crashed into Radditz with a thud and they both made a furrow in the dirt.  


Radditz groaned and pushed Zarbon off of him. He's kicking your ass, the Saiyan growled.  


Well excuse me, Zarbon said bitterly, coughing up more blood.  


Shit, man, transform! Radditz growled, heading off to intercept Recoom's route to the fleeing Gohan.  


Zarbon stood, his entire body aching, just in time to catch a ki blast square in the chest. His armor shattered into a million pieces and he collapsed in the dirt, barely able to breathe. If he didn't transform he wouldn't survive. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, reaching within him until something clicked in the back of his skull. He screamed as his body changed, his wounds makin the transformation painful. Meet the beast, Jeice, he said aloud, summoning his ki and racing towards the airborne Ginyu member.  


What the hell? Jeice shouted, eyes wide as Zarbon attacked. They exchanged a flurry of blows, neither landing a single one. What are you?  


I'm from Farole, Zarbon said, reptilian face stretching in a cold grin. We Farolians have two forms. This one is significantly stronger.  


Not strong enough, Jeice said, bringing up one of his short legs and kicking Zarbon squarely in the chin. Zarbon's head snapped back and he flipped in the air, releasing a burst of ki to stop himself. Bracing his arm, he fired off his strongest ki attack. The ball of blue light sailed towards Jeice at an amazing speed, but it wasn't fast enough. Jeice smirked and batted it aside as if it were nothing. Zarbon scowled and blasted again, making the size of the ball bigger, but when Jeice deflected that one as well, Zarbon was right behind it. He grabbed Jeice by the ears and slammed his forehead into the Ginyu member's, relying on his greater bonemass to protect him. Jeice gurgled at the impact, staggering back and clutching at his head, quickly wiping the blood out of his eyes. Zarbon wasted no time, rushing in for another attack, when Jeice suddenly moved, dropping below him. He cried out as his knee was shattered by a kick, his body spinning in the air with the momentum Jeice appeared in front of him and blasted him in the face point-blank, nearly blinding him. Zarbon managed to release enough ki to keep his face from being blown off, but he still fell in a winding spiral downwards, where he landed in a heap. Many of his ribs were broken and his left leg was entirely useless. He was also having trouble maintaining his reptilian form. Although it was stronger, it needed moisture. It was a form suited to swamps, lakes, and rivers, which had covered most of his planet's surface. It was the mammalian form that his people had used to travel upon land. However, if he shifted back to his mammalian form with all his injuries it would most likely kill him. Unable to move because of the pain and weakness shooting through his limbs, he watched Jeice descend.  


Well, so much for that. A good effort, though, he smirked, then kicked Zarbon cruelly in the side repeatedly. Zarbon rolled over, curling in on himself to protect his vital organs, and saw Ginyu go down. Vegeta, however was barely standing. Still, barely standing was far better than what had befallen Ginyu; if he wasn't mistaken, Vegeta had actually ripped out some of the man's internal organs and was holding them in a bloody hand. Vegeta panted and dropped to his knees, bleeding profusely from the head and chest.  


Ginyu called out weakly, and Jeice turned to face his leader.  


Yes, Captain? he replied.  


Change now! Ginyu shouted, and began to glow with a golden light.  


With a shudder Zarbon remembered what Ginyu's special technique had been. He was a body-snatcher! With Jeice's relatively undamaged body, Ginyu would be able to finish the rest of them off easily.  


But Captain, why? Jeice cried out, staring with horror at the beam of light coming toward him, and Zarbon realized that if Ginyu switched bodies with Jeice he was committing his own team member to a slow death. Shock seemed to take over the orange-skinned man and he stood perfectly still, watching his death come toward him. Zarbon knew that if he didn't act now he would never get a second chance. If he didn't kill Jeice immediately, Ginyu would take over and they would all die. If someone didn't attend to Vegeta soon, the Saiyan would die anyway.  


Zarbon screamed, gathering all his remaining energy. With a cry he stood up, claws powered with ki, and ripped Jeice's chest wide open just as he was engulfed with the golden light. Exhausted, Zarbon toppled onto the dying man, nostrils flaring as he tried to breathe.  


Ginyu's voice said from Jeice's body.  


I wish I could punish you worse for what you did to Vegeta, Zarbon grated into his enemy's ear.  


Freeza will obliterate you all. . . Ginyu wheezed, and died.  


Zarbon rolled to the side, groaning as his broken ribs and limbs shot fire through his veins, seeing Vegeta's inert body on the ground a few hundred yards away. he rasped, beginning to claw his way across the dirt, ignoring the blood dripping into his eyes. Vegeta, are you all right?  


His heart turned to lead in his chest as only silence met his ears. a rough voice said, and he looked up into Radditz's face.  


You won! Zarbon said, wanting to smile but unable to stand the pain it caused him to do so.  


By accident. That idiot Recoom tripped when he was chasing Gohan, and I jumped on him and broke his neck.  


Still a victory, Zarbon grumbled.  


Radditz said, crouching and putting something in Zarbon's mouth. Zarbon shuddered at the bitter taste, but swallowed it down. Warmth spread through his limbs and his pain suddenly leaked away, leaving him as good as new. He sat up in surprise and immediately returned to his mammalian form, staring down at himself.  


That's amazing! he breathed.  


I got them from Gohan. He's back at the ship, making sure Piccolo recovers.  


Zarbon gasped, grabbing Radditz and towing him over to the Prince. Give him one of those things, he ordered.  


Radditz nodded and slipped a bean between Vegeta's parted lips. Vegeta stirred slighly and moaned, blowing bubbles in the pool of his own blood in which he lay. Swallow, sire, Radditz urged, and Vegeta did so. They waited anxiously for a few moments, then Vegeta sat up and looked about with a scowl.  


What happened? he demanded, standing and brushing himself off.  


Zarbon killed Captain Ginyu, Radditz said. Gohan killed Guldo and I took out Recoom.  


Vegeta glared at Zarbon. You killed Ginyu?  


Is that so hard to believe? Zarbon snapped, pushing away the relief he felt that Vegeta was all right. They had won, and he couldn't believe it. They had beaten the Ginyu Force!  


Radditz pleaded, looking around at the battle-scarred planet.  


Vegeta growled, still staring darkly at Zarbon.  


You tore apart his body, and so he tried to snatch Jeice's. Luckily I remembered what Ginyu's special technique was, and I managed to kill Jeice's body while he was shocked. I don't think Jeice ever expected his leader to sacrifice him like that. At any rate, Jeice died just as Ginyu swapped bodies with him. Out of the frying pan into the fire, as the Earthlings say.  


Speaking of which, where's Goku? Radditz asked, putting his hands to his hips and looking about.  


I haven't seen him since he engaged Bata, Zarbon answered, wiping the remnants of blood off of his face. Despite the healing power of the senzu, Zarbon found that he felt raw and tired. What he needed was a hot shower and a long, long nap.  


Can you sense him? Vegeta asked Radditz, voice sharp.  


Radditz shaded his eyes and shrugged. No, but that doesn't mean anything. Goku can supress his ki to almost nothing when he's not fighting.  


And since you can't sense him, he must have finished fighting, Zarbon concluded.  


Or the fool is dead. He was up against Bata, after all, Vegeta said coldly.  


Zarbon growled as Radditz went pale. I doubt he's dead. I saw him move- he's as fast as Bata, easily. Besides, he had senzu with him. I'm sure he had the sense to eat one if he got into trouble. He glanced at Radditz, whose face had suddenly furrowed with worry. Well, pretty sure, he amended.  


We should go look, Radditz said, looking at Zarbon anxiously.  


Vegeta raised a bloodstained glove, pointing at the horizon. That won't be necessary, he said softly.  


Goku shouted when he was still some distance away. I'm glad everybody's okay!  


What is he carrying? Zarbon asked, squinting into the sunlight.  


It looks like a body, Radditz replied.  


It's Bata's body, Vegeta said.  


Why would he bring back a corpse? Zarbon wondered aloud.  


Let's find out, Vegeta muttered. Kakarott! Come here at once! he shouted.  


Goku picked up the pace and sped over to them, gently lying Bata at their feet. Hi, guys! I guess we won!  


Vegeta said, raising an eyebrow. What's this?  


Goku looked down at Bata. Oh, that?  


  


It's Bata.  


I can see that! Vegeta snapped. Why did you bring him back here, and why isn't he dead?  


Zarbon looked down and noticed for the first time that Bata's chest was rising and falling slowly. The Ginyu member wasn't dead, just unconscious. What the? he mumbled.  


Goku, why didn't you kill him? Radditz demanded, scowling at his younger brother.  


Goku's brow furrowed and he put a hand behind his head. I'm not going to kill somebody if I don't have to, Goku protested. Besides, I figured he might know what Freeza was up to.  


The other three warriors looked at one another blankly, astounded that Goku might actually have some foresight. It's a pretty good idea, Zarbon said. We can always kill him later.  


Oh, man, Goku said, pursing his lips as he saw Vegeta. You got stronger than me again! Ginyu must have really kicked your ass before they used the senzu on you! Oh, crap. I should have waited longer, too. Then I could have gotten even stronger...  


Shut up, Kakarott, Vegeta snapped, turning around. We have better things to do.  


Yes, we should get Bata contained with the ki-piercing device before he comes around. Even though he couldn't take three of us, he could definitely do some damage, Zarbon added.  


Besides, Gohan and Piccolo are at the ship already, Radditz told Goku. We should see how they're doing.  


Goku replied, shouldering Bata, and the three of them left for the ship.  


You might want to be extra gentle to Gohan, Zarbon told Goku on the way. He killed Guldo, you know. I don't know if he's ever actually taken a life before.  


Yeah, but he might have been too worried about Piccolo dying to think about it, Radditz interjected as they flew along. It'll probably hit him later, though.  


Goku said, looking at them both blankly.  


The Namekian got skewered by Guldo, Vegeta explained roughly, eyes trained on the ship as it came into sight. The brat went berserk and beat Guldo to death with his fists.  


You saw it too, eh? Zarbon replied.  


Poor Gohan! Is Piccolo okay? Goku cried, gripping the unconscious Bata more tightly.  


He was when last I saw him. He was a bit groggy, but he'll live, Radditz said. Look, we're here.  


The four warriors stopped and approached the ship, Goku shifting his burden. They approached the open door when suddenly Gohan appeared in the entranceway, chest heaving and face pale. The child's eyes were wide with fear, and Zarbon thought he saw guilt written there as well.  


I just heard from Bulma, Gohan panted. Freeza has attacked Arlia.


	67. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Bulma stepped out of the lavatory, wiping her mouth gingerly on a soft handkerchief as she glanced at the way the light was coming in through the windows. It was already midmorning, and she had been sick a few times. Going over to the window, she placed her palms on the dry, rough rock and looked up into the sky, peering through the dust whipped into the air by the wind. Somewhere above that haze was the sky, and in that sky, far away from her, was her husband. she murmured into the breeze, closing her eyes against grit and tears. He was an insufferable man, really he was, but something within him answered her like she had never been responded to before. When he was with her it seemed as if he needed her with all his heart and soul, although he would rather die than let her know. Still, she could tell, and she felt the same way about him. The resonance between them would never die, she knew that now. Stay alive, she whispered again, turning away from the window and putting a hand over her stomach. We have so much to live for.  


a voice from outside called. Can I come in?  


Bulma smiled and sat down on a bench, looking idly at the project she had brought back to her quarters. It was a shield, a small, compact device worn on the wrist that should deflect nearly all ki attacks. she replied, reaching out and fingering some of the miscellaneous parts strewn about on the table before her. It was so close to being finished, and if those who couldn't fight with ki, such as herself, were armed not only with the ki-piercing guns but the shields as well, there would be no stopping them.  


the voice said, and she raised her eyes to see Yamcha standing there, a soft smile on his ruggedly handsome face.  


she replied, actually happy to see him. Whatever awkwardness she had first felt when he had arrived on Arlia had passed, and at present it meant the world to her to have such a close friend nearby.  


Yamcha nodded and put his hands on his hips, looking at the floor for a few moments. Listen, Bulma, I'll just get straight to the point.  


Bulma looked up at him then, raising an eyebrow as she fought down anxiety.   


Are you feeling okay? I mean, you've been spending a lot of time cooped up in this room or in your labs, and some of your attendants say you've been ill...  


Bulma broke out laughing, cutting short his words. The surprised, almost frightened look on his face amused her even further, and it was several minutes before she could regain her composure enough to give him an answer. I'm fine, Yamcha, she chuckled. What I'm going through is perfectly normal and natural.  


Yamcha's brow creased. Uh, oh yeah?  


She nodded, a smile still on her face. I'm pregnant, you see, she said gently.  


His eyes went the size of saucers and he blinked at her, his mouth slowly dropping open. No kidding, he muttered, his expression glazing over. Well I'll be...  


Tell me about it, Bulma replied, looking down at herself. I was pretty surprised myself. Surprised, but happy. It's nice to have something to look forward to with the universe coming down around our ears.  


Yamcha's face broke out in a grin and he rushed to her side, pulling her up to standing and embracing her tightly. I'm so glad to hear you're happy, he said into her ear. I was so worried you wouldn't be, with that Saiyan troll for a husband.  


I should slap you for talking about him like that, but it's true. I was afraid I wouldn't be, too. He really is an asshole, but trust me, he makes up for it. It's a shame no one else will ever get to see that side of him.  


Yamcha released her and shrugged. How do you think he'll take the news?  


Bulma laughed and rubbed her belly once more. He wasn't even close to being prepared for me. I seriously doubt he'll be prepared for fatherhood.  


So you haven't told him.  


Bulma looked at the floor, examining the stone tiles. No. I don't want to distract him.  


Worry wart whether he shows it or not, eh? Yamcha muttered, going over to the windowsill and leaning out. A few moments of silence passed, then he turned to her. Listen, if anything should happen to him, you know I'll help you out.  


Yeah, I know, she replied, turning back to the table and shield pieces.  


He came over to her and took her hand, pulling it to him until she looked him in the eyes. She sighed as she gazed into their dark depths, thinking about how lovely it was to see gentleness again. I mean it, Bulma. I'll always love you, you're family, and I'll do whatever it takes, okay?  


Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his muscular midsection and squeezed. Thanks, Yamcha, she said softly, resting in his strong embrace and reveling in his support. She was strong, and she thought she was doing a good job of running the Empire in Zarbon's absence, but while being strong wasn't difficult, it certainly was tiring. It felt nice to just rest for a short while, to forget how much rested on her shoulders.  


a voice shouted as someone burst into the room.  


Bulma pushed away from Yamcha as if she had been caught doing something wrong, her face burning with shame. Her posture relaxed a little as she saw it was only Krillin, doubling over and putting his hands on his knees as he panted. What is it? she asked, feeling panic slowly rise within her. Krillin was pale and obviously worried, and his distress only increased her own.  


the small man panted, wiping sweat from his bald brow with the back of his hand. Pikuhan...and Atlia...sent me...  


Yamcha was immediately in action, offering Krillin a glass of water and patting the other man's sweaty back gently. There, there. Take a minute and then tell us clearly.  


Krillin threw Bulma a glance, but she nodded, fighting down the growing sense of urgency within her. Her hands moved down to her abdomen of their own free will, spreading protectively over her womb. She knew what Krillin would say, and it wasn't as if she was unprepared for it. Whenever you're ready, she murmured to the agitated man, then stole a glance at Yamcha. The taller man seemed relaxed and unconcerned, but the way the skin around his eyes was tightening gave him away.  


Tien and Chao Tsu are still at the command center, getting instructions from Pikuhan, Krillin explained. There are thousands of ships showing up on the orbital radar, and it's only a matter of hours until they arrive.  


Freeza's men? Yamcha asked, his arms tightening over his chest.  


Of course, Bulma said, feeling a bit testy. I don't think anyone within the Empire is stupid enough to try and start a rebellion now, especially when the reason most of the planets joined was to be protected from Freeza.  


They're close, though, and there's a lot more than we expected, Krillin muttered, rubbing more moisture off of his shaven scalp.  


You should only speak for yourself, Bulma grumbled, putting a hand to her chin and glowering at the small pieces of machinery on her table. I've been trying to prepare us for Freeza's entire fleet. We need to get to the command center right now.  


Yamcha said, going over to her and gripping her gently around the middle.  


Bulma reached down and snatched up the functional parts of her shield. Okay, let's go.  


You coming? Yamcha called to Krillin, rising into the air and heading towards a window.  


Right behind you, the small man replied, and the three of them were off.  


Bulma hit the ground running the moment Yamcha landed, tearing towards the heavy doors of the central control room. With a great shove she opened the doors and stormed inside, blue eyes taking in every single bit of activity within the chamber. What's the situation? she demanded, immediately going over to a console and examining what she saw there.  


Atlia was suddenly beside her, his strange, raspy voice insistent. Highness, there appears to be fleets of ships appearing all around the Empire. The largest force is centered here, on Arlia, but there are also detachments at Kijar and a good portion of our other planets.  


How many in the total estimate?  


Several hundred thousand. Freeza means to crush us.  


Of course he does. He's insane, not stupid. Still, I think he'll find that not sending his entire fleet to completely obliterate us is a huge mistake.  


  


Bulma smiled coldly to herself as she continued to study the screens before her. Sweat began to bead on her brow, her mind not wanting to accept that she was so suddenly and irrevocably responsible for the lives of so many. They'll find we have quite a few tricks up our sleeve.  


Pikuhan reporting! a voice shouted behind her, and she turned to face the speaker. Pikuhan, appointed interim commander by the empire, stood before her, white turban wrapped tightly about his high, green forehead.  


Go ahead, she said with a nod, taking in the billowing fabric of his pants as he moved.  


Word at the intergalactic ops station has it that they're attacking our communication satellites. How shall we proceed?  


Bulma scowled at Pikuhan's words and turned to Atlia. Get the intergalactic ops team on the screen at once.  


Atlia burbled a reply and set to work at the console. she murmured beneath her breath.  


Are you okay? Krillin asked from beside her.  


I've never lead a war before, she whispered back.  


No one here has, he replied,But if anyone can, it's you.  


She smiled down at him grimly as the screen was suddenly filled with faces, the majority of them Arlian. Your Majesty? someone rasped.  


I want to verify Pikuhan's report, she said sharply. Krillin, tell the troops to be ready. Dispatch Tien and Chao Tsu to notify the northern and eastern hangars, respectively. We'll be wanting to launch the first wave of ships at once.  


Krillin said, dashing from the room.  


We have already lost three of our satellites, the Arlians confirmed. The majority of the fleet appears to be putting a pincer attack on Arlia, whereas only the fringes of the forces are attacking affiliated planets.  


How much longer, do you think, before Freeza's ships move within the range of the next satellite?  


Not long. We have twenty minutes at best. They're still a good distance out.  


Bulma chewed at her lower lip, staring blankly at the screen as she concentrated. Her options seems both unlimited and grossly restricted all at once; the sheer multitude of choices made her feel as if she had no recourse at all. Okay, I want you to send this message out immediately to all battle stations on all planets. Arlian forces, specially equipped with the supercharged warp drives, will be leaving the planet immediately for the fringes. These are the ships that will defend the other planets. All other planets are to send three fourths of their forces toward Arlia. I want them to come at us from all sides. We defend the other planets, and they defend us. Am I clear?  


Yes, Highness, one of the Arlians on the screen rasped.  


Very good. After the message has been transmitted, I want you to send the largest pulse you can through the satellites. Time it for when the largest number possible of Freeza's ships draws close. Pump everything we've got through those satellites- I want to break at least a few ships when it explodes. Understood?  


  


And one last thing. Arm everyone with a ki-piercing device. Hide in the rocks if you have to, but never stop shooting Freeza's bastards.  


Bulma turned abruptly, thoughts interrupted as a hand touched her on the shoulder. But, Bulma, how are the other ships supposed to get here in time? Freeza's ships are only a few hours from here at the most, Yamcha said, brow furrowed.  


A genuine smile broke out over her face. How long have I been out here on Arlia?  


A while, I guess.  


Her smile broadened. And you didn't think that I would have found a way to perform hyperspace jumps by now? Sure, the planets are far apart, but we've been anticipating this attack for a very long time. Half the other planets' forces are already in place. Arlia's planetside hangars only have enough ships to defend the surface and to buy us enough time for our aid to arrive.  


Yamcha scowled and turned to one of the monitors, his dark eyes tracking the moving dots there. But how do you know the planets will stay loyal? he murmured.  


Atlia made a growling sound that Bulma had never heard before, and suddenly the Arlian stood next to Yamcha, short antennae quivering with what she could only describe at indignance. Every person on every single planet knows what Freeza's forces will do to us if we don't support the Empire. Most of the planets under Lord Vegeta's command joined us willingly for that very reason.  


Bulma smiled wanly. Believe it or not, Vegeta is actually the lesser evil, in this case.  


Yamcha threw up his hands. Fine, fine. I can accept hiding behind someone stronger than you. We do it to Goku all the damn time. Still, you can understand my worry.  


Bulma went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Of course, she began, when the floor started to shake. She uttered a short cry and Yamcha caught her before she crashed into anything, but most of the others in the room toppled to the ground.  


What's going on? Yamcha demanded, releasing her as soon as she had her balance.  


She rushed over to one of the consoles and madly began to tap in commands. Our hangar, she breathed, sweat beading on her brow. It's gone.  


Atlia rasped, appearing beside her.   


Well, it happened. The hangar on the outskirts of town was hit. The war has started.  


What now? Yamcha cried, looking about madly.  


Bulma screeched, turning around quickly. Everyone just calm down!  


Her voice could just barely be heard above the scrambling of bodies, but the sound was apparently enough to make people stop and listen. A few people returned to their stations while others stood and quivered, limbs tense with panic. She slowly surveyed the room, scowling. One of the soldiers who had returned to its workstation cried aloud and raised its hand, pointing at the screen. Pods! They got beneath our radar!  


They couldn't have, Bulma growled, returning to the screen. Listen, everyone. Those of you who can fight arm yourselves immediately and join the troops. Our ground battle begins now. Take no prisoners, do you understand me?  


shouts rang out from around the room, and suddenly about half the occupants of the chamber were gone.  


That's why, she muttered. Three of our towers went out, leaving our radar with a blank spot.  


Just gone? Yamcha interjected.  


Why aren't you outside helping? she spat, scowling at him over her shoulder.  


Because I'm not going to leave you unprotected!  


That's crap! Just go do your damn job. They'll need you more than I will.  


Then who's going to make sure you're safe?  


Me, dammit!  


Yamcha shook his head. Bulma, you can be pretty scary when you want to be, but trust me, you're nowhere near as scary as Vegeta would be if he found out something happened to you. There is no way in hell I'm going to leave you alone.  


Bulma studied his face for a moment, reading all the stubborn affection there. she grumbled. Now what could have taken out those towers?  


someone screamed, and the sound of boots scraping against stone echoed throughout the room. The prisoner has escaped!  


Bulma's brow knotted and she squinted at the newcomer. What? What prisoner?  


Ex-Commander Nappa, Milady!  


Her breath caught in her throat as realization flickered at the edges of her brain. Oh, no, she whispered as the ground shook again. Somewhere close by must have been hit by a sizable ki blast, for the building's stones were beginning to shake loose.  


Incoming message! another tech cried, and suddenly Gohan's worried face appeared on the center screen.  


the boy cried, face streaked with tears.  


Gohan! You're okay! she cried in return, rushing over to the screen and brushing stone dust from her hair.  


Yeah, but Piccolo-  


You joined up with them? That's where you've been all these weeks? We've been worried sick about you!  


Please, Bulma, they're fighting the Ginyu Force, and they're hurt real bad. Piccolo thought we should try to escape if things got bad, but I don't know how to work the controls on this ship and I can't read Arlian.  


Bulma's heart sank into her knees as she spotted Piccolo's bleeding body a short distance behind the boy. Gohan had said the others were hurt badly, was Vegeta all right? Are they alive, Gohan? she demanded, insides twisting with fear. Funny, the prospect of getting herself blown up wasn't nearly as awful to her as Vegeta's death.  


I don't know, the boy sobbed. What should I do?  


Okay, honey, you just need to sit tight until one of the grownups comes back.  


Bulma, I killed someone, he cried, wiping his eyes and nose with the backs of his dirty little hands. She could see that blood stained his skin and his clothing.  


Oh, Gohan, she breathed. It's okay.  


No, it's not okay! he moaned. I killed a person! I ended their life!  


Bulma choked down the tornado of emotions inside of her, grateful when she felt Yamcha's warm, steady hand on her shoulder. You can worry about that later, and talk to your dad and uncle. They've been through it too, and they'll be able to help.  


It's okay, Gohan, Yamcha echoed. They'll know what to do.  


All right, Gohan sniffled.  


The ground shook again and Bulma knew their time was growing short. Freeza's ships were probably almost past the communication satellites by now and she wasn't even sure if her message had been sent yet. Listen up, kiddo, she said gruffly. You need to pull yourself together, otherwise you won't be able to help anyone else should they need it. Now, get everyone you can into that ship. Underneath the monitor you should see the console- it's what you used to make this call. Underneath the console is a panel near the floor. Open that panel and you'll see three buttons. Press the middle one, the right one, and then the left one. That'll set up the ship's auto-launch, and after a while Piccolo can help you steer the ship to safety, okay?  


Gohan began, turning away from the screen.  


I gotta go. Freeza's troops are here, she said, looking over her own shoulder. She could hear sounds of fighting coming from outside and knew from Yamcha's clenched jaw that he was hearing the same thing.  


You're being attacked?  


Yeah. I need to go.  


I'm sorry, I should have stayed, he muttered.  


Bulma cried aloud as another explosion rocked the building, rock dust raining down upon them. Worry about it later, she shouted, and was about to terminate the signal when the monitor exploded. She screamed and fell backward, shielding her face as electricity crackled around her.  


Yamcha cried, his arms suddenly around her and pulling her to standing.  


I'm okay, I'm okay, she muttered, pushing away and dusting herself off. I guess the satellites have all been destroyed.  


Atlia said from a few feet away.  


And the message was sent to the affiliate planets?  


  


Bulma nodded, running over to where here things had been shaken from a table. She strapped on two guns and the shielding device, making sure her capsules were in the pockets of her cargo pants. Okay, move operations to the catacombs, she shouted. You know the plan. Make sure our ships attack Freeza's forces from behind, and when they turn to fight our reinforcements, hit them hard with the specialized fleet.  


Where are we going? Yamcha pressed, following her as she stormed out of the room.  


To flush out a rat, Bulma growled, and took the safety off her ki-piercing gun.  


The noises they had heard inside the building did nothing to prepare her for what was happening outside. Arlian troops were everywhere, battling Freeza's forces. The air stank of burned flesh and twisted metal, the smell permeating everything. Dust had also been kicked up into the atmosphere by the battle, whipping about and nearly blinding her. She hoped that the troops' training had paid off; even in this sandstorm, Pikuhan and his specially trained division should be able to locate and eradicate the enemy. Still, she had never seen so much carnage. Oh my god, Yamcha breathed beside her. This really is a war.  


We've seen battles sure, but we've never seen war, she grated, fixing a pair of goggles over her eyes and a kerchief around her mouth. Armed and covered, she began to move through the sand, thinking about her destination. Three radar towers had been taken out by someone who knew exactly where they were. Where would the saboteur strike next? A million locations ran through her brain as she sifted through the vital spots. Oh, no! she cried, breaking into a run and barreling forward, completely heedless of the ki blasts being fired all around her.  


Yamcha shouted, rising into the air to follow her. She glanced over her shoulder just in time to hear the beeping of scouters. Her friend's ki level had been detected, and he was immediately set upon by a gaggle of Freeza's troops. She thought about going back to help him, but she had her own scouter equipped and could tell that the attackers were no match for Yamcha.  


Be careful! she shouted, praying that he would be all right. Despite their rocky past, he always had cared for her. . .  


No! Bulma! he called in return, blocking punches and kicks like mad as he twisted this way and that, obviously trying to keep her in sight.  


she cried, reaching into her pocket and finding the right capsule. Her thumb depressed the plunger and she threw it in front of her as hard as she could, the airbike coming into existence just as she arrived at it. Jumping on without a second glance, she raced over the rocky, hard terrain of the Arlian planet, dodging falling stone and ki blasts as she went. She hated to leave Yamcha, but he was better off than she was. Of course, she had no choice. She had a pretty good idea where their inside enemy would strike next, and wished that she had listened to Zarbon's advice. The Saiyans had dismissed him as paranoid, but she should have known better. Zarbon was too seasoned and experienced to be proven wrong often. I'm coming for you, she growled into the sand-laden wind and sped away.  


Half an hour later her assumptions were proven correct. Pillars of smoke billowed from the large, metal building, the smell of burning circuitry heavy in the air to her trained nose. Components were being fried left and right, she was sure of it. Thank goodness that the project's access codes would be impossible for the attacker to break, that the weapon itself was buried so deeply in the earth that she doubted even a Saiyan could get to it.  


When she arrived she was horrified to find that some of the burning stench was coming from the bodies littered outside the facility, most of them charred beyond recognition. Bulma felt nausea pull at the edges of her stomach. She had known and worked with the majority of the victims for quite some time. Damn you, she hissed. What game are you playing?  


She wandered around for a few minutes more, wanting to be absolutely sure of the situation before entering the building. Her younger days were called to mind as she crept around the outside of the structure, her heavy work boots making little noise in the soft, dry Arlian soil. How many times had she snuck around with Goku and Yamcha when she was a teenager, her life depending on remaining undetected and the males' ability to protect her? Well, there was no one around to protect her now, she had made sure of that. She was a grown woman, and she would clean up her own messes. All right, so this mess wasn't actually hers to deal with, but Vegeta was her husband, and she supposed that made it her responsibility to make sure things were put right.  


Scowling with anger and disgust, she pushed a burned body away from the side entrance to the building with the toe of her boot, still being careful to make as little noise as possible. Sadness gripped her heart and she very pointedly did not look at the body. None of the people in this building had been trained in hand-to-hand combat, or even battle at all. True, they were helping her design a weapon, but they were scientists, not fighters. They must have been like lambs to the slaughter for him.  


Slipping inside the building, she saw that most of the control panels near the entrance had been destroyed, disarming most of the building's defense and alarm systems. A good deal of destruction must have taken place before the alarm was finally raised, and the thought made her burn with anger. Somehow, no matter how estranged she had felt at first from the other aliens, these people had become her people. They were all scientists working to save their lives, and now she was the only one left. Someone would be made to pay, she thought to herself as she wandered down the corridors. It was difficult to see through all the smoke, and she could tell that the attack had been indiscriminate and near-mindless. Of course it was. No one entering the building for the first time would have had any idea what to attack and what not to. Access was so restricted that the only people who had entered the building besides those who worked there were Atlia, Pikuhan, and herself.  


She resisted the urge to call out as she crept along, wanting to see if anyone was still alive. That would alert the intruder to her presence for sure. Her ki level was so low that no one but the most trained warrior could sense her, and so if she could just stay hidden and quiet until her suspicions were confirmed, she would be safe. Where was the intruder? Was he trying to find a way to pry up the floor of the main lab and access their cannon? Even if he blew up the whole building the cannon would remain unaffected. She had made sure the weapon was protected well, even from the likes of him. The building wasn't large, and it didn't take her long to work her way down to the chamber at the end, the biggest room in the building. In fact, that room alone was as large as the rest of the structure. She could begin to hear the sounds of metal being twisted coming to her from the room. So that's where he was, just as she had suspected. They had all thought he was predictable, that they had him under control, and yet here he was. Had they underestimated his intellect or overestimated their own?  


As she reached the door, staying pressed against the wall and listening to the growling and destruction going on inside, she realized that her best bet was to try to get his attention, then shoot him as he turned around. All the equipment he was destroying was at the perimeter of the room. Come on, Bulma, she mouthed to herself, resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes for a moment. Even though the temperature of the building was near-sweltering, it was cold sweat that her body was bathed in. She had never fought such an enemy alone and she was not a killer. However, it seemed that in this situation she had no choice. If it was who she thought it was, the Empire, and more importantly, Vegeta, had been betrayed.  


Taking a final deep breath, she armed her ki-piercing gun and dashed into the room, her boots clanking noisily on the metal floor of the room. she cried. You traitor!  


The large man slowly turned around, an entire console in his hands. If it isn't the bitch, he growled, a hateful, twisted smile on his face. His black, piggish eyes narrowed further as he saw her and the console was suddenly sailing through the air at her. She shouted and dove to the side, rolling as she hit the floor. The console's metal screamed as it twisted upon impact, crumpling in the spot she had stood just split seconds before.  


Dammit, she should have shot him in the back while she had the chance. What are you doing? she screeched, eyes searching for the large Saiyan through the smoke.  


Lord Freeza said it was time, so I broke out of jail, a deep voice said from somewhere, the metal surfaces in the room making the words echo strangely.  


she gurgled, finally spotting her prey. He was walking toward her through the billowing smoke of the wrecked console, and then she saw it- a scouter on his face. It wasn't one of their scouters. So you've been speaking with him all along, she spat, finger on the trigger.  


Yes. He never gave orders to kill you, though. That's just something I get to do for fun.  


Bulma clenched her teeth and let loose a blast from her gun, grunting with the unexpected kickback of the weapon. Her aim was poor and she just nicked his shoulder, earning her a gravelly laugh. Why? What did I ever do to you?  


You seduced the Prince and are tainting the Royal bloodline. If Vegeta couldn't have a Saiyan woman, he should have never taken one at all. You're corrupting his mind.  


That's insane! she shouted, backing away from his advances and readying another shot. You're totally nuts!  


Nappa just laughed and rushed at her, his huge bulk moving so quickly that it was just a blur to her eyes. She fired off a few shots, but he was simply too fast for her aim. A cry ripped from her throat as he grabbed her from behind, gripping her upper arm tightly and twisting. She tried to kick him, but the motion was awkward and he avoided it easily. Pain was clouding her mind and her only thought was of escaping. Once you die, the Prince will be free, he grated into her ear, twisting harder.  


Bulma screamed as her upper arm snapped like a twig, pain racing up her shoulder and all along her body. Her vision cut out from the agony as he took the broken arm and shook her by it, the force snapping her head back and forth. Her free hand groped about madly at her belt, fumbling for anything that might help her. Suddenly her hand closed around one of her capsules, and she blindly thrust the capsule at his face, pressing the plunger. Nappa's eyes widened as the capsule exploded, a large vehicle popping into existence from sub space. His grip on her relaxed as he shouted in pain, the vehicle pinning him momentarily, and she took the opportunity to run. Dashing over to the rear wall, she quickly took some small explosives from her pack and detonated them, blasting herself an escape route. Before long she was scrambling up a sandy hill behind the structure, the sounds and stink of battle all around her. The smoke coming from the city was too dark for her to see anything, and she could only hope that her troops were holding her own.  


She continued to run away from the city, holding her damaged arm and clenching her teeth against the pain. She had to get away, perhaps to the hangar just north of the city. That area would be well-defended, and she could also get some medical attention. Her energy was being drained quickly, however, and it wasn't long before she pitched face-forward in the dry soil, coughing. The broken arm was sapping her strength and there wasn't much she could do about it. She began to push herself off of the ground, watching as one of her small fighter ships was blown out of the sky with a ki blast. Things were looking grim. If only she could kill Nappa and get back to the cannon. The weapon would equalize things, of that she was certain.  


Her thoughts were interrupted as a large hand lifted her by the back of the shirt as if she was nothing more than a rag doll. You thought you could escape me, did you? a voice snarled hatefully, and Bulma turned her head to see Nappa. Despair filled her chest and she scowled at him, as he turned her around. Prepare to die.  


Bulma bared her teeth and spit in his face as he held her aloft, earning herself a slap that sent her spinning to the ground. She screamed as her broken arm absorbed the impact, the entire inside of her body quivering with pain. Why are you doing this? she gasped, squinting her eyes against the harsh sun and the agony in her arm.  


Things need to be returned to the way they were. You and that damn Zarbon need to be killed so Vegeta can be free. Freeza is helping me.  


What does that have to do with the Empire?  


Shut up! he hissed, slapping her again. Bulma coughed against the dirt, breath coming in short, painful bursts.  


Suddenly she heard Nappa's scouter blip and he went absolutely still, chewing on the end of his moustache as something drew nearer. They didn't have long to wait, for seconds later another alien landed nearby, wearing the armor of Freeza's forces. Are you Nappa? the alien growled, pulling out a little keypad from its belt and entering data.  


I am. What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?  


Bulma examined the new alien, taking in the mottled purple and yellow skin, elongated back of the skull, and absence of nostrils. There was a strange sort of insignia on the breastplate of his armor, and his scouter was identical to Nappa's. The newcomer was obviously some sort of officer. Who's the female? it asked nonchalantly, still looking at the device it held in its hand.  


Prince Vegeta's bitch, Nappa snarled. We can talk after I've killed her.  


That's Vegeta's woman? She doesn't look like much, but she must be the Empress, eh?  


It doesn't matter. Her life is mine.  


Bulma held her breath as the newcomer regarded Nappa coldly. I'm afraid you have outlived your usefulness, Nappa, it intoned. That woman will be worth far more to us than you. This little empire will be demoralized if I can capture their leader.  


No, you can't have her, Nappa snarled, reaching down and grabbing Bulma around the waist. He pressed her against his body and put a meaty hand on her throat, applying slight pressure.  


My orders from Lord Freeza were to kill you, not fight you, the alien replied, tones sounding as if it was bored.  


Kill me? But Freeza and I had a deal!  


The alien laughed, shaking its head and putting away its palm device. You actually thought Lord Freeza would honor a deal made with Saiyan scum like you?  


But I did what he asked! I told him where everything on Arlia was, and destroyed what he asked me to!  


Exactly. You did precisely what he asked, and now you are no longer useful.  


But he promised he'd kill Zarbon and set Vegeta free if I did what he wanted!  


And Lord Freeza still will kill Zarbon, although I think he intends to keep Vegeta, the alien said, looking at its webbed fingers.  


Nappa screamed, releasing Bulma and launching himself at the alien. The alien's eyes widened and he stepped to the side, barely able to deflect Nappa's attack. She hated to admit it, but Nappa was strong, and the newcomer certainly didn't look like much. They closed and began to battle, ki blasts already being fired, and she took the opportunity to reach into her belt, pull out her med kit capsule, and bind her arm to her body to minimize movement. She also slipped a new blaster into her hand, one that was so small it fit in the palm of her hand. It wasn't very strong, but at close range it would do some terrific damage. Glancing at the warriors to be sure they were still fighting, she began to stumble away. Maybe she could get back into the building and activate the cannon while they were distracted.  


Where do you think you're going? Nappa hissed, appearing in front of her. She gasped and took a step back, swallowing her fear, when suddenly a bright light blinded her and she was sprayed with something warm and wet. Lifting her forearm to shield her head and face, she stepped back even further, trying to figure out what had happened. A moment later it was obvious; Nappa lay in the dirt, a gaping hole through his chest. he gurgled, the blood that was pouring out of him quickly absorbed by the dry earth. This is all your fault.  


Shut up, a cool voice said from behind her, and the alien raised a hand. Bulma gasped as it let loose another ki blast. The energy met with Nappa's skull, his final scream followed by bone fragments and blood sailing through the air. Bulma shuddered as bits from the explosion stuck to her skin, nausea rising violently within her. She started to stagger away, but was caught by the bandy arm of the alien. No, you're coming with me, it said. You'll be very useful to us.  


Bulma cried, despair rising in her chest. No, she couldn't give in to such feelings. She had to fight; Vegeta, in her situation, would fight to the death rather than be taken. Besides, if she was captured it would demoralize her people, whereas if she died, their thirst for vengeance might make them stronger. She knew the majority of the people loved their fragile Earthling Empress, unlike the fear they had of their Emperor. The New Saiyan Empire's subjects were fighting this war for her and themselves, not Vegeta. I won't go with you! she screamed, struggling despite the sharp pain in her arm.  


Don't be stupid and just come along quietly, it said, jostling her. Don't make me hurt you.  


Bulma clenched her jaw and struggled some more so that the alien was forced to press her close to contain her movements. she breathed, smiling through her pain, and shifted the tiny blaster in her hand. The alien's eyes widened with confusion, but before it could figure out what was going on she lifted her hand and fired directly into its chest. The thing coughed blood and released her, holding its webby hands over the wound as it staggered backward. Without hesitating she walked over to the alien and kicked it in the shoulder, knocking it into the dust. It fired a ki blast, but the shield she had been working on kicked in and negated the effect. Wow, it works great, she said to herself, examining it briefly. Thanks for helping me test it.  


the alien gurgled. Her heart was torn for a second, but then she took the small blaster and pressed it between the alien's eyes with her good hand.  


I'm sorry, she whispered, closing her eyes, and fired.  


Moments later she opened her eyes again, pointedly not looking at the corpse of Freeza's soldier. She didn't want to think about the fact that she had taken another life. As she passed Nappa's headless body she prodded it with a toe of her boot. Poor bastard. His loyalty to Vegeta made him crazy, his close-mindedness the root of his own demise. He had betrayed Vegeta and had, in return, been betrayed. Shaking her head, she stumbled down to the structure housing the cannon, reentering the building through the hole she had blown in the back wall. Going over to a floor panel, she raised a secret compartment and quickly tapped in codes. The floor began to open up, a hundred feet of titanium sliding out of the way as the large platform raised from underground. It had taken hundreds of people to construct the cannon and its housing so quickly, hundreds that were now most likely dead. Thank you, she whispered to the still, hot air, the sounds of battle seeming far away as she stood in the room. Thank you all for helping to give us a chance.  


When the platform was completely out of the ground, she climbed aboard and dashed over to one of the consoles, quickly entering codes and data. The cannon had a power source separate from the building, and everything seemed to be functioning perfectly. The cannon itself looked like a long, silver tube, wiring apparent through the tough plastic windows that ran the length of the barrel, the whole contraption filling the room. With another press of a button the ceiling opened up and the cannon raised into the sky. Bulma put on a headset comprised of goggles and earphones, sliding her good hand onto a keyboard and calling the whole thing to life. She turned on the video feed from the towers placed around the planet and the satellites in orbit, her breath leaving her body as she saw how many troops Freeza had sent. Her people seemed to be holding their own, however; Freeza's forces were caught in a pincer attack between the Arlian ships and the fighters from the associated planets. In fact, Bulma though she recognized Anpane's old ship floating near the head of the fleet attacking the rear of Freeza's forces. 

Okay, time to see what this baby can do, she muttered, transferring the video feed to her headset. Soon she could see everything planetside and in space. Take out the reinforcements first, she whispered, and turned on the grid over the video feed inside the headset. She began entering coordinates and the cannon hummed with energy. The cannon was braced by numerous supports coming out of the building, and she was happy the facility hadn't been structurally damaged. Still, Nappa shouldn't have known about the cannon at all, but that was a problem she could deal with when they weren't all teetering on the brink of destruction. This is what a human can do, she growled, and confirmed the coordinates. There was a deafening roar as the cannon reached full power small crackling and pinging sounds filling her head. She was happy for the protective properties of the headset, but her ears were still near to bleeding. she said, and entered the final command. From underneath the edges of her goggles came a blinding light and the whole building shook with the force of the shot. She could actually feel the energy arcing away into space, and then it was visible on her video feed. Freeza's ships tried to scramble but were hemmed in by her own forces. Glee ripped through her as explosions engulfed the enemy, leaving gaping holes in their formation. Bulma laughed aloud. The cannon worked perfectly! With the space forces depleted, some of her ships could dock planetside and help the battle! Eat this, Freeza! she screamed, laughing maniacally, and let loose another attack. A full quarter of the enemy ships had been destroyed.  


someone called from within the room, and she gingerly removed the headset, careful not to jostle her arm.  


she said in return, smiling broadly. How do you like my new toy?  


It has proven very effective, from what I've heard, the tall, green warrior said, coming near. There are technicians from the hangar on the way. They will take over.  


Bulma sighed, wiping sweat from her brow. I'm a bit tired.  


You're injured! Pikuhan cried, touching her gently. What happened?  


Nappa escaped and tried to destroy the cannon. He was working for Freeza all along, but the deal went sour.  


Why, that. . . I'll make sure he's found and executed at once.  


Bulma grunted and stepped off the platform shooing away the warriors that immediately crowded around her and tried to support her. Don't bother. He's already dead. Freeza sent someone to kill him and now they're both dead.  


Pikuhan was silent for a moment, then tapped his scouter and murmured something into it that she couldn't make out. Here, please rest, he said, gently helping her to sit on the edge of the platform Help is coming and you will be escorted to the nearest hangar. Are you sure you're all right?  


Bulma nodded, taking a deep breath. Yeah, I'll be fine. How does the battle planetside?  


Desperate, but not impossible, Pikuhan confided. Our troops are holding their own, thanks to you and your scientists. Even the non-ki users are able to fight.  


Well, Zarbon chose well when he chose you, she breathed.  


Thank you. Master Zarbon is very well respected among the troops. Pikuhan hopped off the platform and stood beside her, his strange, round mouth stretching in a smile. Actually, most of the females in the detachments claim to be fighting for him alone.  


Bulma couldn't help but grin. she chuckled, her amusement fading away as there was a commotion at the side of the room. Someone pushed their way through the small group of elite fighters, rushing over to her at once.  


Yamcha cried, putting his hands on her face and shoulders as if to make sure she really sat in front of him. Thank goodness you're all right! Don't ever ditch me like that again, okay?  


I promise, she said with a nod.  


And you're hurt! What-  


I'll tell you later, she grumbled, putting her good hand on his chest. I'm sort of tired right now.  


His handsome face creased with concern, but he nodded. Okay, okay, he said.  


Are Krillin and Tien okay?  


Yamcha smiled. Yeah, they're doing well. Krillin was a bit shaky at first, but once he realized he was stronger than most everybody else he joined one of Pikuhan's elite detachments and took off with them.  


Good for him, she muttered, sighing against him as he picked her up into the air.  


I'll take her now, Yamcha said to Pikuhan, who nodded.  


Has there been any word from Zarbon or Vegeta? she asked, suddenly feeling very, very tired.  


Not yet, Yamcha said gently, rising into the air and floating toward the exit. Here, we need to get you some medical attention.  


Bulma nodded and closed her eyes, feeling Yamcha's aura protecting them from the sandy winds around them as they sped along. She felt warm and content, as if the tide had turned and they could truly let hope into their hearts. She would live through this, of that she was sure, and her baby would, too. Placing a hand on her abdomen, she wondered how long it would be before she could actually feel the new life move within her. she asked softly, feeling exhaustion claim her body and sleep draw near.  


he replied gently.  


Did I do well?  


A smile broke out on his roguish face. Yeah, you did, but then again, you always have, he said with a laugh, and they sped off to the hangar.


	68. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Zarbon studied the child for no more than a moment, suddenly pushing his way past the other warriors and into the ship. He cast a glance at Vegeta as he moved, scowling at the glazed-over, stupefied look in the Saiyan's eyes. With a snort he barged into the ship, breaking into a run once he reached the smooth, metallic walls of the vessel. When he reached the bridge he quickly went over to Piccolo, who was lying in a pool of his own purplish blood, and checked his pulse. His ki was fluctuating rapidly, but his pulse, although weak, was steady. Zarbon nodded and rushed to the video console, rapidly typing in commands. Arlia, Arlia, do you read me? he said, sweat popping out on his brow. He knew there was nothing he could do from so far away, but he just couldn't stand not knowing. Was Bulma all right? Did the Empire still exist? Was there even an Arlia for them to go back to?  


He held his breath and stared at the screen, his stomach twisting when only static answered him. From the look of the readout it seemed that Arlia's deep space communication was no longer online. Had something happened to the satellites? Damn it, he sighed, closing his eyes and planting his hands flat on the surface of the console as he hung his head.  


Vegeta burst into the room, nearly stepping on Piccolo in his haste to get near the console. Well? What's going on? he snapped, but behind his dark, angry gaze Zarbon was fairly certain he could see fear.  


Zarbon resisted the urge to give the diminuitive Prince a good shove. Communications are down. It's almost like the satellites were destroyed, Zarbon grumbled as Goku, Radditz, and the unconscious Bata joined them.  


And Arlia? Radditz asked, face pale and body tense.  


Zarbon sighed again and turned back to the console, quickly entering more commands. he said, pointing to a spot on the screen. The planet still exists, at the very least. I'm afraid that there's no way to know whether or not it still holds life.  


It's not like Arlia is a resellable planet, Radditz growled. They'll destroy it for sure.  


Suddenly Goku held up his palm, face dark with a scowl. Hey, guys, it's not over yet! Don't you have any faith in Bulma? I mean, she's there, and she's a genius. You don't think she'll be able to pull it off?  


Zarbon pursed his lips and studied the younger man's face for a few moments. I don't doubt her abilities, Goku. What worries me is the sheer number of troops Freeza might have sent.  


What can we do? Gohan interjected, voice breaking with sobs. This is my fault! If I was there, somebody would be able to protect Bulma!  


You couldn't even protect your own mentor, Vegeta spat.  


Oh, shut up, Zarbon growled at the smaller man. Vegeta snarled in return and looked as if he wanted to fight, but once again Goku's voice broke the tension.  


Well, if Bulma's that outnumbered, shouldn't we do something quickly? I know we're far away, but it still feels like we should be able to help somehow.  


Zarbon nodded resolutely. Yes, we should. If we can end this we can save everyone.  


And the sooner the better. The troops attacking the Empire will dissipate if Freeza's killed, Radditz added.  


I don't care about the good of the people, Vegeta grunted. All I require is my revenge.  


We're wasting time, Zarbon hissed. Radditz, get Bata into one of the rooms and try to wake him up. Make certain he's in no condition to harm anyone. I'll be there shortly.  


Right away, Radditz replied, taking the heavy, blue body from his brother and leaving the room.  


Goku, fix Piccolo. Gohan, help your father.  


Vegeta scowled, apparently at the fact that it was Zarbon, and not him, that was in charge. This is nonsense, he muttered, staring at the blank screen.  


Zarbon watched the Saiyan for a few moments, narrowing his eyes at the angry veins that were beginning to stand out in Vegeta's forehead. Finally the slience was too much for him and he snapped, turning to Vegeta with a growl. Aren't you worried about Bulma at all? he shouted. What the hell is wrong with you?  


I can do nothing for her. If she does not live through this it is because of her weakness, not mine, Vegeta said coldly.  


Are you completely heartless? She's your wife, your lifemate, and you don't care one way or another if she's killed?  


Vegeta closed his eyes and lowered his chin. It might be better that way. . .  


Zarbon thought for sure he was having an aneurysm, he was so incredibly frustrated. You're really, truly stuck on this, aren't you? Not only do you not care whether or not your wife lives, but you're planning on committing suicide! You think that if Bulma is weak then she should die, and yet you don't have the strength to keep on living! You're not even going to try to live through this, are you?  


There's no other way.  


There has to be, Zarbon snapped. I am not going to let that woman be left behind. You have no idea what it's like to be left behind, to know that you have to live the rest of your days without ever seeing the face that lit up your life ever again.  


You overestimate my relationship with the woman, Vegeta murmured.  


Do I, Vegeta? Maybe so. However, I think she's the best thing that will ever happen to you, and you're just throwing it all away. Trust me, you won't know what you had until it's gone.  


When Vegeta finally moved his eyes seemed very, very tired. It's worth it. This is worth it. Bulma's strong; I know she'll live, and I know she'll live on without me. The pain of the severed bond will be hard, at first, but since she's only human she should be able to deal with it.  


That's it, then? You're just going to leave her behind?  


I have to.  


Zarbon looked at Vegeta long and hard, his insides feeling as if all the moisture was sucked from them. What did he do to you? What did he do that was so awful that you're willing to give up everything else to get your revenge?  


Vegeta stared him straight in the eyes, surprising him. He took me from myself, he answered, tones flat and cheeks pale. He robbed me of control of my body, my mind, and my life. Do you know the horror of being unable to master your own body, of being humiliated in front of everyone and not able to do a single thing about it but let tears slide down your cheeks?  


Zarbon was silent for several moments, the picture of what had happened slowly becoming clearer. I never blamed you for hating him, Vegeta. He's a monster and deserves your hatred. What I don't think is right is for you to punish Bulma with your death. Regardless of how you feel about her, she loves you. Losing you will hurt her, and do you really want to think of those big, blue eyes harboring such pain?  


I wouldn't be around to see it. Besides, what do you know?  


Zarbon shook his head, surprised at the lack of heat in Vegeta's words. My wife died, was killed. It was over forty years ago, and I haven't loved since. If I was able to go back and save her, I would. I love her so much that I would give my life for her, even now.  


Vegeta leveled a solemn gaze at Zarbon. I didn't know.  


You never listened.  


The Saiyan turned his head to the side, lips pursed. But, that being said, you should understand.  


Understand what?  


Dying to protect someone, he said, and was gone from the room.  


You do love her, Zarbon whispered to himself, moisture rising in his eyes. He took a moment to master himself, then trotted away. It was time to see what they could get out of Bata.  


It took him only a moment to see that Radditz had understood Zarbon's unspoken command, for Bata was barely able to sit up, even tied upright as he was to the chair. Dark bruises mottled his blue skin, and one eye was completely swollen shut. Radditz saluted Zarbon as he came into the room. I see you got rid of Goku, Zarbon said.  


Radditz glanced at Bata just as a long stream of blood-laden saliva snaked from the captive's mouth. I didn't think he needed to see it. Besides, Gohan needs him now.  


Zarbon mumbled, walking around their captive. After a few rotations he stopped in front of Bata and crossed his arms over his chest. 

he said loudly, face hard and cold. Can you hear me?  


Rot in hell, Bata wheezed.  


Zarbon nodded at Radditz, who struck Bata. The Ginyu member screamed and twitched to the side, breathing hard. Now do you understand the situation? he said icily. I ask the questions and you answer them. Remember, Saiyans are known for their brutality.  


Pain is nothing to a Ginyu, Bata hissed.  


Zarbon nodded again, the large Saiyan striking Bata hard on an already-bleeding wound. I think you'll also find that I did not rise so high in Freeza's ranks because of my mercy, he said smoothly. I might not have a higher power level than any of you in the Ginyu Force, but I am far more clever. You would do well to answer the questions.  


You're going to kill me anyway.  


Zarbon put a finger to his cheek, tilting his head as if thinking. he said after a moment. There is that distinct possibility. However, there is also a chance that we will let you go. After all, just one warrior isn't a threat to us.  


Information for my life?  


More or less. He turned to Radditz and gave a signal, the Saiyan calling up various star maps on the small screen in the room. Honestly, Bata, what do you owe to Freeza? Your rank? Your pay? What did he ever do for you?  


We have honor, the blue man spat.  


Zarbon shrugged. I don't disagree. However, your loyalty was to the Captain, was it not, and he is dead.  


He would have killed Jeice, Radditz added. He was going to swap Jeice into his own dying body.  


Zarbon nodded. Is that sort of behavior worth honoring?  


Bata was silent for several minutes, his bumpy, blue brow wrinkled. What do you want to know? he murmured.  


I'm pleased to see that you still possess some sense, Zarbon replied. We want to know where Freeza is.  


I don't know.  


Radditz. . .  


Bata cried out as he was struck again. No, really! he protested. Freeza could be anywhere!  


Then tell us where he might be.  


But I-  


Radditz hit Bata again, this time squarely on his broken shoulder. Are you sure? the big Saiyan growled.  


Give us a guess, Zarbon said smoothly, examining his fingernails. Drat, they were chipped. He hated what battle always did to his nails, and he didn't know if he'd have time to repair them before they met Freeza.  


And soon, Radditz joined in, his voice so low it almost sounded like a purr.  


He wouldn't be with the main fleet, Bata said quickly. He's probably camped out somewhere on a planet, watching the action. He doesn't even issue most of the battle commands.  


I know, Zarbon said. That was one of my functions.  


Then you know as much as I do! Bata protested.  


Shall I? Radditz asked, and Zarbon nodded.  


Bata moaned, head lolling about.  


I was Freeza's right hand for decades. I need something from you that I wouldn't know. That means I don't give a shit about Freeza's habits, ships, et cetera. I already know all that. What I want from you is his current position. Where can we find Freeza?  


There are too many places. . .  


Would you like Radditz to show you his fist again? Zarbon replied calmly. I'm sure he's more than happy to do so.  


I'd say the Urien system or Huyar. They were cleared recently for sale.  


How recently?  


Four months ago.  


Not good enough, Zarbon muttered, giving Radditz the signal. Once Bata stopped screaming, he tried again. You had to have received your orders to meet us from Freeza himself. Tell me, what was his position when he sent you out.  


A wheezing moan escaped Bata. He was near Breehis, he panted.  


Zarbon turned to Radditz and gestured at the charts. Find it, he ordered. A few seconds later Radditz tapped at one of the many spots on the chart.  


he said. Next to the Sanlov system.  


That's an unusual system, Zarbon said, tapping the side of his chin with a thumb. Only one planet in the system is inhabitable, and ecosystem was destroyed when we cleared it. We had to leave it fallow so that it could right itself and eventually be suitable for sale.  


Radditz agreed. And he's there now, do you think?  


Zarbon looked over his shoulder at the slumping alien.   


I guess there's a pretty good chance, since we weren't directly dispatched too long ago. He was in his flagship, without even an honor guard. Wherever he was headed, it wasn't crowded or dangerous.  


As if anyplace was dangerous for Freeza, Radditz growled.  


You've told us the absolute truth? Zarbon said, scowling at the captive.  


As much as I know, Bata replied.  


Zarbon faced the prisoner, studying him for quite some time. I believe you, he said. Breehis isn't far from here.  


Do we just let him go? Radditz asked, looking slightly uneasy for the first time.  


another voice interjected, and Zarbon clenched his jaw as Vegeta barged into the room.  


If it isn't the puppet, Bata said with a chuckle.  


Vegeta snarled, backhanding Bata.  


My lord, Radditz said, looking even more uncomfortable than before. We already got the information from him.  


We're going to release him, Vegeta, Zarbon said sternly.  


A feral snarl seized Vegeta's face and he took Bata by the armor, pulling him up off of the chair slightly. You bastards, Vegeta hissed, eyes ablaze. You hounded me year after year, gloating as I was humiliated, enslaved, and now you want mercy?  


Zarbon snapped. Put him down!  


Why should I grant you your freedom when you took mine away?  


You're insane, Bata wheezed.  


Because that bastard made me this way! Vegeta gurgled, voice so thick with emotion that his words were nearly undecipherable. You watched the whole thing and merely laughed!  


That was years ago, Bata replied tensely, sweat rolling down his blue, bumpy skin.  


It was yesterday for me! Vegeta howled. I still wake up screaming! And that wasn't enough for you, was it? It wasn't enough that my people were destroyed. No, you had to break me. Then, after I was released, you still shunned me, put me down, the strongest of all Saiyans! You treated me, royalty, like rubbish!  


Calm down! Zarbon shouted, body tense. He didn't like where this was going, but if he tried to fight Vegeta he would lose.  


Bata hissed, fear written all over his face.  


You tracked me down! You tracked me to the far reaches of the galaxy. You tried to destroy my Empire, my birthright. But no, not even that fulfilled you. You had to hunt down my wife and threaten her! You would have destroyed my family!  


Stop this now! Zarbon bellowed, bringing Goku running into the room.  


What's happening? I heard shouting, Goku explained, blocked by his brother's arm.  


We would have enjoyed it, too, you filthy little monkey, Bata spat. You dirty Saiyans were always in the way. Sure, you were strong, but never strong enough to make a difference and just dumb enough to make things difficult. Oh yes, we would have destroyed your Empire, but not your wife, if rumors are to be believed. Word has it that she's quite a beauty, and if that's true, I'm sure we would have found other uses for her, if not for ourselves, for our men.  


Vegeta screamed in inarticulate rage and closed his gloved hands around Bata's neck. Zarbon and Goku cried out simultaneously, Goku breaking past his brother's grip. Vegeta howled again and twisted with all his might, Zarbon's stomach falling into his knees as he heard the sickening crunch of bones being pulverized. Bata didn't even have time to gurgle, his head flopping to the side like a bag of sand.  


Goku roared, dashing over to Bata and feeling his pulse, gently touching the blue-skinned face. He turned a furious face to Vegeta, his dark gaze burning with rage and pain as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. How could you? How could you kill a defenseless person?  


He deserved it, Vegeta mumbled, spitting on the floor.  


Even so, Zarbon said with a scowl. It was uncalled for.  


Dammit, I call the shots! Vegeta bellowed. I am the Prince! I am the Emperor! You will do as I say!  


Those might be your titles, but we're not your slaves, Zarbon snarled.  


Radditz stepped in between them, his massive body completely blocking Vegeta from Zarbon's sight. I don't agree with what was done, but it's too late now. Bata's dead. It's not like an innocent was killed. What we need to do now is find Freeza and defeat him.  


Zarbon shot Radditz a cold, hard stare, but soon relented. You're right. We have bigger things to accomplish right now, he mumbled.  


I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do for him now, Radditz said, putting a large hand on his brother's shoulder.  


I know, I know, Goku said, wiping away his angry tears with a forearm. It just wasn't fair.  


Few things in this life are fair, Zarbon muttered. Radditz, throw him out the airlock.  


Yes, sir, Radditz said, and Zarbon closed the door on all of them and left the room.

* * *

Zarbon couldn't tell if it had been hours, days, weeks, months, or years when they finally pulled close to the Breehis system. All of them were assembled on the bridge, Piccolo having made a nice recovery, although Gohan's eyes were shadowed and haunted. It'll be over soon, he said to the child as he passed, gently patting the boy's head.  


Yes, sir, Gohan muttered.  


Zarbon watched as Piccolo put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, the action almost immediately echoed by Goku on the boy's other side. Sympathy flooded through Zarbon. He remembered how difficult his first kill had been. In fact, the subsquent kills were just as difficult, until life became so cheap it was hard to remember if his own was worth anything at all. He wondered what it would have been like to have children, what it would have felt like to see his blood mingled forever with Bethsena's in the faces of their children. Well, that was long past and there was nothing to be done about it. He couldn't help but think, however, that the reason his past seemed to have caught up with him was because his tuture was growing ever shorter.  


He wished he could have reassured Gohan that their enemy's life would be over soon, but he feared it was the opposite. There was precious little hope that they would survive the fight with Freeza, although he would most certainly die trying. Living through the fight would be even better. Still, he would not run, not even to save his own life. The more Zarbon thought about it, the worse he realized Freeza was, and it astounded him that he could have turned such a blind eye to it for the majority of his existence. No, he was worse than blind; he was an accomplice. Zarbon had been instrumental in Freeza's plans, always telling the tyrant where to strike the people where it hurt most. He had the blood of innocents on his hands, and even the blood of people he thought should be killed stained him. Doling out death should never have been his area of expertise, and yet it had been. If he did die in the battle there was no hope for him. He would never see his Bethsena in Hell, and hoped that she wasn't able to see what he had become.  


We're getting close, Radditz said from where he sat at the helm. It won't be long before our sensors will be able to detect something the size of Freeza's flagship.  


Vegeta said from the captain's chair, lying across it sideways.  


Zarbon felt eyes upon him and glanced up to meet Goku's gaze. The usually-open expression was gone, replaced by a hardness Zarbon would have never suspected in the young man. The dark stare was resigned and courageous, but also a little sad. Don't give yourself up, Goku said softly.  


  


Even if it gets hard, we're all still worth something. We can't throw our lives away, Goku elaborated.  


Zarbon narrowed his eyes, searching for any trace of the idiot he knew. He found nothing but steel. I'll do my best, he murmured in reply. I can do no more.  


That'll be all it will take, Goku replied with a nod, suddenly breaking out into a beaming smile.  


Zarbon sighed and searched the Saiyan's face again, giving up only when he realized the moron card was being played once again. He took a moment to wonder once more about the Earth-Saiyan, then accepted that he would never truly know. Goku was trustworthy, Radditz loved him, and that was enough.  


Signal confirmed, Radditz said from the helm. Freeza's here, but there are no other ships.  


Bata was right, Zarbon breathed with a shake of his head.  


At least he was good for something, Vegeta hissed.  


You shouldn't have killed him, Goku said angrily. It wasn't right.  


Vegeta turned slowly in his chair and fixed Goku with a cold stare, the expression on his face somehow odd, as if burdened. Do you honestly think that with all the bloodstains on my hands I have any reason to be concerned with right and wrong? he said slowly, then turned away again.  


We're screwed, Piccolo growled.  


I tend to agree, Zarbon whispered in reply, knowing that only the Namek's sharp hearing would be able to pick up his hushed tones. Land away from the ship. It's almost certain that he knows we're here, but we don't have to touch down right on his vessel, he said more loudly.  


Yes, sir, Radditz said, the tones of his voice slightly unstable. Zarbon sighed inwardly. Everyone was scared, even himself. Well, Goku and Piccolo weren't afraid, but that was because they didn't know what they were up against.  


Hey, we're gonna win this, Goku said to his brother, then leaned against the wall and shut his eyes, as if meditating.  


We don't have a choice, Zarbon added. Think what will happen if we don't win. Even if we set aside our personal vendettas, Freeza has done more than enough harm for us to need to deal out justice. Some of us have done evil things, and perhaps by killing once more we can set things right.  


Vegeta growled. We have to win to punish that bastard.  


Same thing, Piccolo snorted.  


Zarbon nodded and took a deep breath. Okay, Radditz, land this thing.  


Radditz replied, and they began their descent.

* * *

Vegeta stood by the hatch, staring at his distorted reflection in the shiny metal as he waited for it to open. Soon, soon he would have his revenge. He might end up dead, but it would be worth it.  


Don't make any moves until we know exactly what's going on, Zarbon was cautioning those behind him, and the hatch began to open.  


Vegeta was the first to step outside, discarding his surprise at the untouched beauty of the planet. He never would have guessed that it was so beautiful. Long grasses waved in the breeze, trees everywhere. Large cliffs loomed in the distance and the smell of fresh water greeted his nostrils. Glancing up, he drank in the sight of the daytime sky, the color so alive and refreshing after the endless darkness of space. In fact, the color of the sky was a vibrant color of blue, the hue almost heartbreakingly serene, not a cloud to be seen. The color was the exact same blue as her eyes, he realized, and something inside him felt like it was being pulled. He turned his attention back to the ground and took a deep breath, memorizing the scenery of the place he was going to die.  


Stick together, Zarbon said, his tone one used to commanding soldiers. Well, he would not let himself be commanded. The last person who had commanded the Saiyan Prince was about to meet his maker. Breaking into a run with a feral snarl, he launched himself into the air, training his senses on the awesome ki of Freeza. He had several dozen soldiers with him, but that wouldn't be enough. No, Vegeta was hell-bent on killing Freeza, and the soldiers would only serve as a warm-up.  


he heard someone shout, unable to tell who it was. Vegeta merely clenched his jaw and sped up his flight, determined that no one would stand in his way now that he was so close. It took him only minutes to reach his destination, and even from the height he flew at he could hear the sounds of the scouters going haywire as they registered his power level.  


Say goodbye! Vegeta screamed, plunging into the thick of the soldiers. He felt a sadistic exhilaration as he let loose ki blast after ki blast, cackling madly as bodies either vaporized completely or exploded in showers of blood around him. Shouting arose from the mass of troops, and soon beams were leveled at him. Throwing up a ki shield immediately, he chuckled as the weaklings tried to land a hit. He was tiring quickly of the game, though, and wanted the master to appear. Show yourself, Freeza! he roared, starting to direct his energy toward the ship, when suddenly someone else joined the fray.  


These guys aren't very good at all, Kakarott said beside him, nonchalantly breaking skulls. Are you sure they belong to this Freeza guy?  


Vegeta spat. Freeza doesn't need guards. These soldiers are only used as decoys.  


Kakarott scowled. Freeza sounds like a real winner, he grumbled.  


You have no idea. No one else is capable of the abominable deeds that Freeza has done, Vegeta replied, casually severing a soldier's head from its neck.  


There you are! Kakarott said with a grin, taking time out from the fighting to give a quick wave.  


Didn't I tell you not to run off? Zarbon's irritated voice said, and Vegeta could feel that everyone else had arrived as well. Within moments the battle was over, Radditz going through the soldiers and methocially killing any that were merely unconscious.  


That's not very nice, Radditz, Kakrott said.  


He's doing his job, Vegeta snapped. We don't one of the peons distracting us in the middle of the battle.  


And rightfully so, a smooth, cold voice said, and Vegeta's stomach turned to stone in his abdomen. It had been a long time since he had heard that voice. After all, you're going to need all your energy for me.  


Zarbon hissed before Vegeta got the chance. He stole a glance at the tall, green-haired man, unable to read the tension in his body that he heard in his voice. Zarbon's stance remained relaxed, but his eyes betrayed him. Zarbon didn't seem frightened, but he had to be. He, of all people, knew how strong Freeza was.  


That's Freeza? Kakarott exclaimed, pointing a finger at the diminuitive alien staning on the ramp of the ship in front of them.  


In the flesh, the alien said with a short bow, his tail lashing out behind him and his black horns glinting in the sunlight.  


But he reminds me of a little girl!  


Vegeta heard Piccolo groan and turned to see Radditz rubbing his temple. Goku, shut up, Radditz groaned.  


Freeza sashayed down the ramp, his splayed toes coming to rest in the grass. It seems that the gang's all here, he said smoothly, his full lips stretching into a mocking smile. You've assembled quite the little posse to get rid of me, haven't you, little Veggie?  


Vegeta felt rage rip through him and he started forward, his tail tightening around his waist. Kakrott whispered, the sound stopping Vegeta in his tracks.  


Let's see, Freeza said, putting a petite hand to his pointed chin and stroking his skin. We have the Farolian, two Saiyans, a boy that looks sort of like a Saiyan, and is that a Namekian? My goodness, you've been busy.  


There's three Saiyans, Kakarott said, stepping forward. I'm a Saiyan from Earth, and I'm here to help end your evil.  


Evil is all relative, my boy, Freeza replied with a chuckle. Although I must admit I'm disappointed to find out that there was a Saiyan out there that escaped my attention. I simply cannot account for my carelessness.  


Just as well, Zarbon said tartly. We're not interested in hearing it, anyway.  


Those guys talk a lot, Kakarott said into Vegeta's ear.  


Vegeta simply nodded and did his best to school the panic that kept trying to drown him. He stood in front of his worst enemy, his most private nightmare, and yet he still seemed so far away from his goal. Whatever was he going to do? Was Freeza truly invincible?  


Freeza's face wrinkled with displeasure as he laid eyes upon Zarbon. Freeza said, mouth twisting as he said the word, as if it was poisonous. You're still alive, despite my best efforts to kill you.  


You haven't tried hard enough, Zarbon replied.  


Freeza shook his head. Of all my soldiers, I never expected you'd be the one to betray me, beautiful Zarbon. You were one of my best ornaments.  


What choice did you give me? Zarbon cried. You told me that if I failed in my mission you would kill me yourself! I decided to take my chances with Vegeta, and I have learned a lot about him. If his soul is in the right place he will have no problem beating you to a bloody pulp.  


Confident in the little monkey, aren't you? Freeza chuckled. No matter, it will be over soon. He stretched out his arms and popped his knuckles, black nails standing out sharply in contrast to his pale skin. Now, do you all want to die quickly or slowly?  


Shut up, Piccolo growled, launching himself at the alien without warning.  


Don't fight him one-on-one! Zarbon cried. Our chances will improve if we gang up on him!  


That doesn't seem very fair, Kakarott grumbled.  


Fairness doesn't exist here, Vegeta said as he rushed to join the Namekian. Oh, how he wanted to hurt Freeza. He wanted to torture him in an unspeakable manner, wanted to pay him back for every beating, every ache, every night of gut-wrenching hoplessness and isolation. With a cry Vegeta hurled himself toward Freeza, only to be knocked backward by the airborne body of the Namekian. They grunted as they hit the ground, and soon after he heard the others fall as well, Freeza's cold chuckle sailing through the air above them.  


Fairness never existed anywhere, the pale alien snickered, his cruel eyes smiling down at Vegeta as his three-toed foot pressed Vegeta's arm into the earth. Now die.


	69. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Zarbon rolled as he struck the dirt, absorbing the swat Freeza had given him and getting away without harm. He knew his attacks were hesitant, as were those of Radditz. They had to snap themselves out of it if they were to damage the blasted tyrant. He glanced toward Vegeta, who lay on his back, Piccolo scrambling away from him and Freeza stepping on his arm, laughing the whole while. Gohan and Radditz lay in another heap, the large Saiyan gently untangling the boy. It was Goku, however, who had fared the best. He was still standing and appeared to only have been knocked back, not knocked over. 

Goku said sharply, his usually gentle face contorted in a scowl. You, lizard-thing.  


Freeza looked over at Goku casually. Ah, the tail-less Earth Saiyan. Nappa told me about you.  


Zarbon breathed, suddenly everything coming together in his mind all at once. The surprise attacks on Arlia, Freeza's troops knowing exactly where to find their defenses, Nappa's slinking around, and the odd scouter came immediately to mind. Nappa had betrayed them!  


I think Nappa had problems, Goku said with a shake of his head. He seemed to love and hate strongly, but never knew where to put those feelings.  


Freeza grinned and looked at the sky. Well, he's probably dead by now, he mused. Hopefully all the others who oppose me are as well.  


Goku's scowl deepened. You have hurt enough people, he snarled. You must be stopped!  


Zarbon noticed Piccolo had completely extracted himself from Vegeta and was quietly making his way over to Gohan and Radditz. Freeza didn't seem to notice, his maniacal gaze turning slowly to Goku. It's fun to hurt people. There's no greater pleasure than watching hearts shatter before your eyes, especially the hearts of beautiful creatures like Zarbon and Vegeta.  
Zarbon felt mild surprise ripple through him. Although he loathed Freeza for what he had done to others, namely Vegeta, he couldn't recall anything Freeza 

had ever done to him directly. He had certainly disapproved of some of Freeza's actions, in fact, most of Freeza's actions. The incident with Vejiitasei stood out most clearly in his mind. The horror of that day had stuck with him, watching the people die and that one Saiyan, Bardock, fight so violently to save his people. Freeza had thought the fireworks of the exploding planet were beautiful, but all Zarbon had seen was soaked with blood. He usually hadn't stuck around to see planets die, preferring to leave the scene and direct his men from a position where he wouldn't have to see the culmination of his evil deeds. Still, Freeza had never harmed him. In fact, the tyrant, up until he dispatched him with the Saiyans, had treated him quite well.  


Freeza's attention, however, had moved on. He had Vegeta by the wrists, the Saiyan's body shaking with the effort to free himself and making no progress. His face was twisted with rage, his eyes half-mad and his tail lashing back and forth behind him. My poor little marionette, Freeza crooned, yanking one of Vegeta's wrists to where he could see it. His tail curled around Vegeta's forearm, holding it fast even though the Saiyan tried to lunge forward, and took off the glove with his free hand, pushing the fabric of Vegeta's bodysuit up toward the elbow. Why, you still even have the scars from our little experiment! he exclaimed. How lovely!  


Vegeta spat, his teeth clenched and every muscle still trying to break free of Freeza's grip.  


Oh, come now. It was all in good fun. The first time you were so young that you healed in no time. Tell me, did the chips we implanted in your body itch? Did they burn as the burrowed their way into your tissue?  


Shut up! Vegeta bellowed, twisting violently.  


They worked so well, Freeza murmured, leaning forward and brushing his cheek against Vegeta. You were like a little doll, so small, cute, and utterly under my control.  


Zarbon winced as Vegeta screamed his rage, his chest heaving. So that's what they had done to the little Prince. It was terrible, just terrible, and he felt nausea rise within him.  


Leave him alone! Goku shouted, hands balling into fists as he took a step forward, obviously unsure as to how to attack Freeza when Vegeta was in such close proximity.  


Freeza cocked his head at Goku and continued to smile. Do you want to know why Vegeta is so power-hungry? Why he needs to be in control?  


Stop it, Radditz growled, also advancing on the enemy.  


Oh, you're up, too? Freeza chuckled. You should especially want to know, since it stained your honor as a warrior when you were unable to protect the Prince. After all, he was gone for ten years of his life from you, and when you next saw him he was nearly a man, and a broken one at that.  


Stop this now! Radditz bellowed, beginning to power up.  


We took the little Prince down to my lab, poling and prodding in an attempt to ascertain what made Saiyans so freakishly strong. Of course, since we exterminated most of them, they were no longer a threat, but it also meant we really only had one to study. Little Vegeta here was the strongest of the survivors even then, and only he would have lived through the tests we subjected him to. Finally, though, I decided the boy was too pretty to have locked up all the time. Although his looks are unrefined and savage, he was a striking little pet, and I wished to view him on a regular basis. The boy, however, had an awful disposition, and so we decided on the best way to control him.  


He was returned to my labs, and there he was fitted with microchips at nerve bundles and important junctures of tendons all over his body. The largest one we planted at the base of his skull, just above the hairline, and that chip was connected directly to his spinal cord. Using a device we could control the child's movements. He would do anything we wanted him to. Oh, the dances he used to put on for us! Freeza chuckled. They were superb! It wouldn't have been half as much fun if he had just followed orders, but even with the chips in his system he would resist. When he tired of trying to make his body obey him he would still dance and turn, snarling and crying the entire time. I have never seen such a lovely sight.  


Vegeta scream was so loud and so full of rage that Zarbon thought the Saiyan's throat would split. You bastard! You will pay for what you did to me!  


Zarbon, for his part, was shocked. He had never attended Freeza's little parties, although he had heard that the emperor had a strange new toy. To have one's will so completely taken away for so long sounded like hell to Zarbon, and Vegeta had endured it for ten years?  


We tired of him after a while, though, and that's when we decided that it would be more fun to control his actions on the battlefield. We actually didn't have to, since the little one seemed to relish destruction so much. He became such a useful soldier that it was silly not to employ him as such, and besides, as he grew older he lost much of the traits that had made him so adorable to begin with. We removed the chips and that was that.  


Zarbon could see insane rage burning in Vegeta's eyes, eyes that were focused far away, remembering. I almost died during that operation, Vegeta hissed, straining his hand toward Freeza's throat and making slow progress. I lost so much blood that they didn't think I would survive. Not even months in the tank could erase the scars you gave me.  


You're a monster, Goku breathed, eyes wide and face pinched with disgust. To treat a child like that. . .  


Radditz looked like he was going to crack in two. I'm sorry, my Prince, I'm sorry to fail you, he murmured over and over.  


It took Zarbon several moments to get over the horror of what had been done to the young Vegeta. He had always known that Freeza was heartless, but he hadn't thought that his employer was evil enough to torture children. Not even King Cold or Cooler had stooped to that level. His eyes slowly met those of Goku's, and an unspoken agreement passed between them. Freeza had to be killed, and they had to do it now.  


Without warning the two men closed in on Freeza, one on each side. Zarbon sank and directed a leg sweep at Freeza's ankles while Goku rose into the air, aiming a kick at the black-horned head. Freeza chuckled and tried to swat at both of them, but they had changed position. Zarbon stood and grabbed one of the horns, yanking on Freeza's head and throwing him slightly off balance. Goku delivered the leg sweep and Radditz came to their aid, grabbing Vegeta by the midsection and pulling for all it was worth. Freeza snarled and Goku shouted, punching the tyrant square in the face. The tail unwrapped from Vegeta's arm and the Prince was free, flying backwards with Radditz as backup. Zarbon dodged the swinging tail, the appendage clipping Goku on the shoulder and pushing him back a few steps. Piccolo entered the fray with a cry, doing directly for Freeza's eyes with his pointed nails, breaking to the side at the last moment and revealing a fully powered-up Gohan, who released a ki blast right into the enemy's face.  


All the warriors jumped backward to escape the blast's energy, the earth erupting beneath their feet as they fled. Dust billowed from the earth, waves of heat emanating from the explosion. Piccolo patted Gohan's head and smiled, nodding his approval.  


Zarbon forced his muscles to relax and be ready for anything. That wouldn't have even scratched him, he hissed. Freeza's more powerful than you can imagine, and this is his weakest form.  


He transforms? Radditz groaned, sinking lower into his fighting stance.  


We'll just have to get him before he has a chance to, Goku added.  


Vegeta joined the small group, movements slow and face drawn. Are you okay? Gohan asked, starting to go toward the man, but Piccolo's hand held him back.  


He's fine, Zarbon interjected. All we need to think about is killing Freeza. The faster we can take care of him the sooner we can go back and rescue the Empire.  


Killing Freeza is all that matters, Vegeta added, voice pitched low and cold.  


Then let's go! Goku shouted as soon as Freeza's form was visible through the dust. He and Radditz moved forward as a unit, Vegeta and Zarbon right behind as Piccolo and Gohan circled around to the sides. Freeza just laughed and fired a ki blast at the approaching attackers, but all four men evaded it. Radditz let loose a yell and formed and enormous ball of ki, sending it towards his former employer, but Freeza just chuckled and batted it out of the way. He stopped laughing, however, when Goku was right behind the deflected ball and punched him square in the face. Radditz quickly closed in as well, delivering a spin-kick to Freeza's head, careful to avoid his horns. Freeza grunted and lurched forward as Gohan kicked him from behind, Zarbon using the momentum to grab his arm and throw the tyrant onto his back. Piccolo vaulted up into the sky and let loose a barrage of ki blasts, Vegeta following them in to land on Freeza's midsection with all his momentum and weight. Knees on either side of Freeza, Vegeta pulled back his fists and began to pound Freeza with all his might, the enemy's head bouncing around as if it were a rubber ball.  


Don't exhaust yourself, Zarbon warned, not liking the gleam of insanity in Vegeta's eyes. It was too similar to the one he saw in Freeza's.  


I will let myself be tired when this bastard is dead, Vegeta growled, blows only intensifying as Freeza began to laugh.  


Zarbon saw Freeza's eyes glaze over and fear raced down his spine. Vegeta, get out of there, now! he shouted, tensing.  


Not until he's head!  


  


Goku, oddly enough, was the only other person who seemed to understand what was going on. He glanced once at Zarbon and dashed over to Radditz, grabbing his wrist and towing him over to where Gohan and Piccolo stood. Ki shield, now! he ordered, and Zarbon rushed Vegeta, tackling him and knocking him off of Freeza. Vegeta grunted with surprise as they rolled away, Zarbon gripping Vegeta roughly and rising into the air.  


You dare, Vegeta hissed, glaring at him.  


Not now, Zarbon snapped. Throw up a shield or you'll not get a second chance at him.  


Vegeta did as asked, and they just barely accomplished it before the world was obscured by a gigantic blast of energy, rocks and dust raining down upon them. Beam after beam of ki was shot into the air, and while their shields deflected the diffuse energy, they had to be very careful not to be pierced. Zarbon rolled to the side in the air, narrowly dodging a blast, when he gently bumped up against Vegeta. I'm sorry, he said softly. I had no idea. I'm sorry for what he put you through.  


Spare me your pity, Vegeta snapped.  


No, I mean it. If I would have known, I would have tried to stop it. To have to endure something like that after your planet had been destroyed.  


You couldn't have done anything. Besides, I lived, and that is enough.  


I hope you plan to stay alive. Bulma's waiting for you at home. You know she's found a way to win the battle by now.  


To his surprise a smile actually touched Vegeta's lips. I know she has. No one in Freeza's army can hold a candle to her brightness, maybe no one in the universe.  


Zarbon's heart became fractionally lighter in his chest. Maybe things would turn out all right, after all. He smiled at Vegeta. I'm happy I'm here with you. I'm glad we can beat Freeza together.  


Vegeta looked at him, face unreadable. His dark eyes seemed to bore holes in Zarbon, but he didn't mind. Suddenly Vegeta's chiseled features softened slightly, and a somewhat sadistic smile crossed his face. Me, too, although you're still a lot more trouble than you're worth.  


Zarbon found the strength to laugh. You're starting to sound like me, he replied.  


Suddenly all the emotion drained out of Vegeta's face and he pointed at where the energy beams were originating. he murmured.  


Zarbon whipped his head around to see Gohan rushing full-tilt into the cloud of light and dust, a determined expression on his little face. Piccolo set out after him immediately, but could not overtake him before the boy reached his destination. Gohan cried, letting loose his energy, and Zarbon's breath was taken away by the boy's strength. He couldn't believe such a young child could have such power. Perhaps with all of them working together they really could defeat Freeza. A scream resounded from within the cloud and suddenly an arm shot out from the debris, grabbing Gohan around the neck. The boy gasped, but his airway was so cut off that he couldn't even utter a single sound, his eyes going wide and his legs pedaling madly in the air.  


No! Gohan!! Piccolo screamed, face painted with agony. he bellowed, letting loose a corkscrew of energy. The ki slammed into the body belonging to the arm that was killing Gohan and there was a sound of pain, then the hand released Gohan. Piccolo rushed in, grabbing the boy's body and turning to run when he was struck from behind, both of them tumbling into the dirt.  


Zarbon whispered in horror as the smoke cleared and a transformed Freeza stood before them.  


Freeza's face contorted in a snarl and he spat on the ground. he growled. You've hurt me twice now.  


Zarbon could see that blood did indeed flow from Freeza's shoulder, the flesh looking charred. Goku and Radditz rushed to Piccolo's side and Zarbon joined Vegeta to hover near them, ready to defend if need be. Piccolo! Gohan! Are you okay? Goku asked, voice cracking in his desperation.  


Piccolo groaned, the stink of burning flesh issuing from him, and Zarbon could see that his entire back was covered with bleeding, blistered skin from Freeza's attack. It'll regenerate, but it's going to drain me, Piccolo gasped.   


Radditz shook his head. He's not dead, but he needs to be put in a tank.  


Piccolo breathed, glancing at Goku.  


I only have one left, he said, closing his eyes.  


Then don't waste it on the boy, Vegeta snapped. Radditz, cover them while we three attack. When the Namekian recovers, send him and the boy back to the ship. The brat can sleep it off in the tank and the green man can stand watch while getting the ship ready for takeoff. At least some of us are going to need to make a quick getaway.  


Radditz said, gently cradling Gohan in his arms.  


I know you won't let us down, Zarbon added.  


Radditz answered with a grim smile. I know you won't, either.  


Let's go, Vegeta barked, and the three of them dashed toward the enemy, who was still panting and clutching his shoulder. They converged upon him, pummeling him in every way they could think of and seeming to make progress. It was only moments, however, before Freeza gathered his ki and sent them all flying backward, landing on their backs in the dirt.  


This is impossible, Freeza growled. I can't believe you damn monkeys have forced me to transform again!  


Don't let him change! Zarbon cried, scrambling to his feet. He'll not only heal, but get stronger!  


Goku immediately launched himself at Freeza, but hit a barrier of glowing ki and bounced back onto the ground, chest heaving.  


Too late, Vegeta hissed.  


Freeza's body began to glow and a growl rose in his throat. Freeza spat. It can't be. I cannot accept that you weaklings have forced me to do this! I destroyed all of your planets, you cannot hope to beat me!  


All of our planets? Zarbon breathed, eyes widening.   


We've been lucky so far, Vegeta called out. Freeza's arrogance has made him careless. That's the only reason we haven't been killed so far. If he had been trying we wouldn't have been able to touch him at all.  


What do you mean, all of our planets? Zarbon shouted, feeling panic race through his veins.  


Freeza chuckled. Honestly, Zarbon, I thought you smarter than that. Do you mean to tell me that for all these decades that you've worked for me, you truly thought it was coincidence that I happened upon you as your planet collapsed around your ears?  


Zarbon felt himself pale and Vegeta looked at him, expression hard.   


You were half-dead when I found you trying to stay hovering in the atmosphere of your perishing world. I was impressed with your strength, especially when the rest of your people had died so easily, and so I offered you a position. Imagine my pleasure when I found out you were as intelligent and skilled as you were lovely to look at!  


My planet was destroyed by natural disaster! Zarbon protested, flashes of his homeworld appearing before his eyes. He could remember the waving green grasses, the blue oceans, the amber color the sky would turn at sunset. Bethsena's delicate features passed before his memory's sight, her lovely eyes resting on his face as she smiled.  


Freeza erupted in laugher as light blinded the warriors, rendering them unable to see his transformation. You've become foolish since you defected to Vegeta's side! he chortled. Or have you merely been hiding it all these years?  


Vegeta shouted. It couldn't have happened!  


What did you do? Zarbon demanded, feeling rage well up inside of him. When he met Vegeta's gaze, he realize the Saiyan seemed oddly sad, his eyes full of something close to regret.  


Dear Zarbon, beautiful Zarbon, I was the one who destroyed your homeworld.  


Zarbon mouthed, too stunned to even speak.  


It wasn't on purpose, of course. I was actually trying to clear a particularly troublesome planet in the same system, but I'm afraid I got carried away. I utterly destroyed the opposing planet, and shockwaves were carried throughout the system. Your world was caught up in the backlash. When I went to investigate the new explosion, I found you there, high above and safe while the rest of your people were swallowed alive by the lava coming through the planet's crust.  


Zarbon breathed, tears coming to his eyes. He could have saved her, and yet he had worked for her murderer for nearly half a century.   


Vegeta shouted, charging up and attacking.  


He's not finished yet! Goku shouted as Zarbon sank to his knees, struck dumb by the information. He was only dimly aware of what was going on around him as Goku helped Vegeta engage the still-transforming Freeza. Then the transformation was finished, the releasing of energy pushing all three of them backward. He heard Vegeta howl and Goku join him, then the sounds of fighting resumed. Remaining there, slumped over in the grass, he stared blankly at the ground. How could he not have realized it? How could he not have seen? Even if it wasn't on purpose, Freeza had still been the instrument of his people's death. He had carried those deaths within him for over forty years, felt guilt over them all this time. Yet Freeza was to blame, the same Freeza he had served for so long. He saw a body fly by him in his peripheral vision and smelled blood, but before he could focus on it they were back into the fray with a yell. The sound brought him back somewhat, and he realized that he had to do something.  


My lord! he heard Radditz cry from afar, slowly making his way back to the ship. Setting down the Namekian and child, he made a strange sphere of light in his hand and released it up into the sky. Turning, Zarbon saw Vegeta move to face Radditz, a twisted smile moving over his face. The ball of light sped into the heavens and expanded, radiating an odd, cool light.  


Vegeta's chuckles echoed across the grass. You're not the only one who transforms, he cackled, his body suddenly beginning to pulse. Zarbon could only sit back and watch as Vegeta's flesh began to expand and sprout hair.  


Freeza gasped, eyes going wide at the sight of the creature.  


And there are two, another voice said, made impossibly deep by size, and Zarbon turned to see that Radditz had transformed as well.  


Damn monkeys, Freeza spat. You're still no match for me!  


Zarbon felt awe and panic rise in his chest as he stared up at the gigantic Saiyans, their fangs gleaming in the sunlight. he shouted. Get out of the way or you'll be crushed!  


I wanna fight! the Earth Saiyan responded.  


Zarbon resisted the urge to go over to the man and strangle him. Help me get your son to safety, fool! he bellowed, taking off towards Piccolo and Gohan.  


But I want to fight Freeza, Goku whined as he appeared by Zarbon's side. They reached the damaged warriors and dragged them behind a hill. Zarbon quickly checked for signs of life, observing that Piccolo seemed to have fallen into some sort of trance.  


I'm going back, Zarbon announced. Stay here and protect them.  


But I'm stronger than you! I should get to go back!  


Zarbon felt his eye twitch. It's because you're stronger than me that you'll do a better job of protecting these two, he spat. Now stay put. Didn't anyone ever tell you to do what your elders tell you?  


Goku began, but Zarbon was already returning to the scene of battle, where Radditz and Vegeta, surprisingly agile for their size, were doing well holding off Freeza. He estimated that the two of them combined would be pretty close to Freeza's power level, enhanced as they were by the transformation. Freeza, for his part, was zipping through the air like crazy, trying to avoid large hands and tails. The pasty form of Freeza broke apart from the other two, Vegeta giving chase, when the enemy fired off a beam of energy. Vegeta ducked out of the way and Radditz roared, an answering ki blast coming straight out of his mouth. His beam met Freeza's and the two became locked in a shoving match, Radditz's ki slowly pressing forward against Freeza.  


Freeza screeched. You're just flea-ridden monkeys!  


Strong monkeys, Vegeta added, letting loose his own ki-breath. His blast took Freeza by surprise, coming as it was from the side, and the tyrant completely disappeared in the beam. Several hundred yards away the earth parted in an explosion, and Zarbon surmised that was where Freeza had hit the earth.  


A few moments later the enemy climbed out of the crater he had created, a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth and nostril. You will pay for this, Freeza hissed, coming closer once again. His body was bruised an obviously damaged, but Zarbon didn't like the insane gleam in his ruby-red eyes. No one defeats Freeza, no one.  


We apparently do, Vegeta chuckled, voice booming across the land.  


Zarbon pursed his lips, silently cursing Vegeta's arrogance. He wanted desperately to join in the fight, but he didn't see how he could do so without getting in the way of the Saiyans. As he thought about it, Vegeta's gigantic hand suddenly reached out and snatched Freeza from the air. Freeza shouted as he disappeared in Vegeta's palm, Zarbon able to see the workings of the Saiyan's knuckles as he attempted to crush his opponent. Radditz cracked his knuckles and moved forward, and suddenly Zarbon was struck by the enormity of their power levels. It was no wonder Freeza wanted these beings destroyed- en masse, they would have been unbeatable.  


Suddenly Vegeta cried out and clutched at his wrist, his fingers opening to reveal charred skin. Freeza's body fell to the grass, where Radditz immediately began to stomp on him, roaring like a maddened beast the entire time. Watch out! Zarbon shouted, but it was nearly too late. Radditz stepped back, narrowly avoiding the full consequences of Freeza's ki attack, his fur singed as the gigantic red ball flew past him and into the sky. Freeza was a blur of white as he moved with incredible speed, and suddenly Vegeta was shrieking, his body writing as if he had been taken with a fit. Then, Zarbon noted with horror, he began to shrink. Blood flowed freely down the backs of Vegeta's legs, showering the grass below with red as the hair disappeared from his body. He heard Radditz gasp and then Freeza was in the air, pushing another ki ball into the sky. The light that Radditz had created exploded in a shower of sparks, and Radditz also began to revert to normal.  


I ruined your little plan, Freeza hissed, and Zarbon rushed in to help his friends.  


It doesn't matter, Radditz spat, but his face was pale. We'll still beat you.  


Oh, you decided to come back, Freeza said with a grin. Are you ready to die with these imbeciles?  


Zarbon refused to give Freeza the satisfaction of an answer. he cried, putting a hand on the writhing Prince's shoulder. Vegeta's backside was spouting blood, and Zarbon could finally see the reason for it: his tail was gone.  


Looking for this? Freeza chortled, holding out his hand. Vegeta's tail, fuzzy and brown, twisted in the pale hand like a snake, still spraying blood.  


Zarbon snarled and turned back to Vegeta, whose eyes were blank as he panted rapidly. Clenching his jaw, he placed a hand on the base of what was left of the tail and sliced it off with his ki, heating it at the same time to cauterize the wound. Vegeta began to tremble, raising sightless eyes to Zarbon's face. 

Your tail is gone, Vegeta, Zarbon said as calmly as he could.  


My. . .tail. . . Vegeta gasped, limp in Zarbon's hands as he set the Saiyan upright.  


Yes. But it wasn't your tail that made you the Prince of the Saiyans, Zarbon said, casting a worried glance over his shoulder.  


He's doing it again! Radditz shouted, and Zarbon saw that Radditz was right, his horror increasing. Freeza was transforming again, into what Zarbon knew would be his final form. He had never seen it, nor did know of anyone who had lived to tell about it. No one had ever survived fighting Freeza in his final form.  


It's his last one, Zarbon cried back, a hand still on Vegeta's shoulder, steadying him. If you can beat this one, it's over!  


Radditz said, lowering into a crouch.  


Don't try the transforming trick again, Zarbon cautioned. He'll be much, much faster this time, and you wouldn't stand a chance.  


I would never presume to do what my Prince could not, Radditz replied sharply. Where's Goku?  


Back with the others. Don't worry, he's safe.  


  


The same, but he'll live. Worry about your own neck.  


The words were no sooner out of his mouth then the world seemed to explode in light, Zarbon placing his body in front of Vegeta's to shield him. He put an arm over his eyes and squinted, trying to make out what had happened. It only took him a moment to realize that he wasn't going to be able to see what was going on until the light was gone, so he turned back to Vegeta, shaking his head. I can't believe you went to pieces like this, Zarbon muttered. All he did was cut off your tail.  


The mark of a Saiyan is his tail.  


No, the spirit of a Saiyan is his mark, and you definitely don't lack spirit. Listen to me. You've made it this far, and you're the strongest of all of us. Pull on that strength and beat Freeza. You need to avenge your people, get revenge for what he did to you, and protect Bulma and your Empire. You are the Prince, Vegeta, so get up and act like one!  


It's too late, Vegeta murmured. We'll never beat him now.  


Zarbon stood and spat to the side, noticing that the light was beginning to fade. Well, it wasn't like he didn't have his own reasons to kill Freeza. He might as well give it his best shot. Radditz! Back me up if I need it!  


He barely heard Radditz's affirmative reply, instead marching solemnly toward where Freeza was standing. The light disappeared abruptly, as if someone had turned off a switch, and the final form of the tyrant was before him. How odd, Zarbon thought, that Freeza looked like some sort of doll, with his porcelain-white skin and full, dark lips. Freeza's final form was as small as his first, but Zarbon knew better than to let that fool him. I owe you a death, Zarbon said slowly.  


I regret I must take yours, Freeza replied. You were a good soldier.  


Now I'm a better one. You see, I have something you don't.  


Freeza's eyes narrowed, and Zarbon knew that there was no going back.   


These men, as strange and broken as they may seem, have become my friends. I haven't felt closeness with another being since my planet was destroyed, and even though it was difficult, they learned to accept me and I them. For the first time in forever I have felt a true part of something, and I'm fighting for what I love. You can't win against that power, Freeza.  


Freeza seemed to consider this, his arms crossed over his chest, black nails drumming on the pasty flesh of his biceps. The only true power in this universe is the ability to dole out death. Force is everything, and the Saiyans knew that. Their power made them strong, which is why they had to be destroyed.  


Zarbon replied coldly, feeling oddly calm in the face of such danger. It was as if all his teachings were coming back to him, taking over automatically. The Saiyans were destroyed by their inability to trust one another and their hunger for power. If they had banded together they would have beaten you. Vegeta, although young, is starting to learn that. I hope he someday understands that power comes not from hate, not from brute strength, but from the love one living being has for a friend.  


Freeza growled, and moved in.  


Zarbon didn't have an incredibly difficult time blocking the first few strikes, but as Freeza picked up speed it became increasingly difficult. He felt his limbs flow effortlessly from once stance to another, and the lack of resistance his body was putting up was the only reason Freeza was unable to land any blows. Watching as Freeza launched a fist towards his face, he sank underneath the blow and executed a leg sweep, knocking Freeza off balance. He caught Freeza's smile out of the corner of his eye and was almost expecting it when the thick, white tail absorbed the fall and kept his enemy upright. His vision exploded in stars as Freeza landed a kick against his head, and he reached out for the nearest thing he could for support, which turned out to be the tail. The flesh was firm and cool beneath his fingers, and he knew immediately what he had in his hands, wasting no time even though he couldn't yet see what he was doing. Drawing back a hand, he fashioned his fingers into a blade-like formation and charged his limb with ki, striking as quickly as he could and rolling away. Freeza screamed and turned, gripping his tail just above where Zarbon had attacked. His vision returned to him and he saw the pasty-white tail thrashing about on the ground. Eye for an eye, tail for a tail, Zarbon breathed, crouching. He hazarded a quick glance at Vegeta, but the Saiyan was still in shock, although Radditz was talking to him quietly in an obvious attempted to get him to rejoin reality.  


Damn you! Freeza screeched, and Zarbon moved just quickly enough to avoid getting a ki blast right between the eyes. He smelled singed hair, though, and knew that he almost hadn't been fast enough.  


Executing several back flips, he moved away to a more defendable distance and squared off against Freeza, ignoring the glare in the murderous red eyes. Freeza closed in and attempted a few more blows, but Zarbon performed the greatest gymnastics of his life and avoided every single one of them. Freeza kicked upward, apparently trying to clip him beneath the chin, and he arched his back, doing a handspring and bringing the top of his foot in contact with the side of Freeza's face. He glanced at Vegeta again, but the Prince had still not recovered.  


You should be paying attention to me, Freeza hissed, and began attacking with ki. Zarbon gasped and swatted the first away, his hair blowing every which way in the wind created by the traveling energy, then dodged a few more. Focusing, he let loose his own ki ball, making sure not to be directly behind it after its release.  


Come on, Vegeta, Zarbon whispered to himself. His strength was fading quickly, and while his technique and training were serving him well, Freeza would soon catch him in a mistake. In fact, as he thought, Freeza was coming closer again. Hoping to draw Freeza further away from Vegeta, Zarbon launched into the air. He briefly considered augmenting his strength with his own transformation, but realized the advice he had given to Radditz also applied to himself. He needed to stall Freeza for as long as possible, and for that he needed speed, not strength.  


Freeza caught up to him in no time flat and immediately engaged him, blows being launched at him so quickly that he didn't know where to begin. He finally decided on dropping below Freeza and reappearing behind him, quickly putting the smaller fighter in a submission hold. This is for my planet, he growled, powering up his hands with ki and digging them into the back of Freeza's thin, pale neck. Freeza gurgled in discomfort, struggling with his awkward position. Since his tail was already mostly gone, Zarbon didn't have to worry about it, and as such tightened his hold. This is for my wife. He brought a knee up into the wound left by Freeza's tail, feeling satisfaction fill him as Freeza grunted. This is for Vegeta's childhood. Zooming toward the earth headfirst, he held the struggling warrior close until the last possible second, veering away and slamming his opponent into the planet. A huge cloud of dirt and debris rose up in the air, but Zarbon wasted no time. And this is for all the pain you've caused, all throughout the universe! he shouted, bearing down on Freeza with both feet. He hit the pale chest dead-on, feeling the body give beneath him. Freeza cried out and coughed purple blood, Zarbon launching himself up into the air once again. He glanced at Vegeta, smiling slightly as he saw that Radditz had managed to rouse the Prince somewhat. Returning his attention to Freeza, he gathered all his energy, wringing every last bit he could from the cells in his body, leaving nothing behind. While Zarbon didn't approve of his suicide plan, he agreed that Vegeta was right about one thing: it truly was all or nothing. With that thought he released the biggest ki attack of his life, one that was comprised of all the energy he possessed. He watched it sail away from him, glowing a clear blue with streaks of amber in it, and began to fall from the sky. His body felt like a bundle of rags as it plummeted through the air, hitting the ground with a soft thud. A smile crossed his face as he watched his attack hit the crater where Freeza lay, the earth cracking and exploding in every direction. Shockwaves rattled the planet, deep cracks zooming away from the impact site, and he couldn't help but feel a little proud of the strength of his attack. The pounding from the explosion echoed across the grasslands, filling his head with the noise, and he glanced again at Vegeta, who was slowly rising to his feet.  


he heard someone hiss, and he turned his head to see Freeza emerging from the center of his attack before the light had even vanished. Despair filled him as he saw that Freeza wasn't even really damaged, although he did look tired. Summoning willpower he hadn't even been aware he possessed, Zarbon rolled over and stood up, swaying on his feet.  


You aren't finished yet? he asked Freeza. Are you strong, or just insane?  


Freeza growled and began to speed toward him when he suddenly stopped. Silly Zarbon, he said, raising a finger and wagging it at him. I've been wasting my time with you. I suppose your little speech disgusted me so that I lost my focus. Here, I have a lesson for you, one I taught Vegeta a long time ago. You, with your moronic notions of love and friendship, have overlooked one thing: to care for people is a weakness.  


I knew Vegeta had to have gotten it somewhere, Zarbon muttered, ignoring the exhaustion and pain running rampant in his body. Only willpower was keeping him upright, and even that was fading quickly. He had spent everything he had in his last attack.  


Freeza's face split in a wicked smile. You see, when you care about someone, they can be used against you.   


Zarbon slowly backed up as Freeza advanced, wondering what was going on. Freeza's blood-red eyes were trained upon him, making him feel dirty and cold under the tyrant's scrutiny. What was Freeza planning? His head was so tired and fuzzy that it was hard for him to think straight, and yet he knew that he was doomed if he didn't figure it out quickly. Your talk isn't going to save you, he spat back.  


Observe and learn your lesson, Freeza said with glee, his smile broadening, pointing a finger at Zarbon and infusing it with ki. Even as damaged as he was, he could feel the jump in Freeza's power, and knew that whatever Freeza was cooking up, it was bad. Suddenly Freeza's arm whipped to the side and Zarbon saw with horror that it was pointed straight at Vegeta. Before he could take another breath the ki beam was released, pencil-thin and deadly. Vegeta raised his head and blinked at the oncoming attack, just coming back to awareness. Zarbon was dimly aware of Radditz uttering a shout, and it suddenly became clear to him what was happening.  


Zarbon screamed, watching Vegeta's eyes widen as the ki beam approach. Somewhere deep inside him he found the energy to move, launching himself toward Vegeta as quickly as he could. His aura burst out from him in brilliant blues and golds, trailing behind him as he moved. With a grunt he barreled into Vegeta, shoving him out of harm's way and taking the beam square in the chest.  


Freeza growled. You had some energy left in you after all. You made me miss.  


Zarbon coughed, feeling warm, sticky fluid on his face and knew it to be his own blood. His vision began to blur and he gasped, feeling as if his lungs were filled with rocks. It was so hard to breathe, so incredibly hard. He turned his head slowly, paying no attention to the burning, screaming agony that ripped through his entire body, and saw Vegeta sitting on his ass in the dirt, staring at him wide-eyed. He could tell that Vegeta was fully aware, and the thought gave him comfort. Vegeta's recovery gave them a chance.  


he heard Radditz scream, and the tall Saiyan's face hovered above his own, dark eyes looking down at him in horror.  


It's as bad as all that? Zarbon said weakly, Freeza's chuckling serving as background noise.  


Good gods, Radditz breathed, his face twisted with emotion.  


What happened? Is he okay? he heard Goku scream, voice still far off.  


Out of my way, Vegeta spat, shoving Radditz to the side. Zarbon moaned as he was lifted, Vegeta's brawny arm propping him up so that he was semi-reclined instead of flat on his back. Zarbon coughed again, feeling blood run from his mouth down his chin and onto his chest. Don't move, Vegeta ordered. Kakarott's coming with the Senzu.  


It's too late for me, Zarbon said with a chuckle. Besides, I accomplished my goal. He struggled to take another breath, feeling his armor shattered above his broken ribs, and he knew from the warmth spreading all over his chest that he was bleeding badly. He was actually grateful for the flow of lifeblood, for the rest of his body was becoming achingly cold.  


Vegeta spat. You fool.  


You're worth it, Zarbon choked. You can be the legendary Super Saiyan.  


That's just a fairy tale.  


You have to learn how to believe. Has everything I've taught you been for nothing?  


Vegeta growled, moisture forming in the corners of his eyes.  


Zarbon felt his resolve harden, although he was having enough trouble forming words in his head, let alone with his mouth. he wheezed.  


  


Don't make a mistake. My wife has been dead over forty years, and I never stopped loving her. I let her go, but I never stopped caring. There has been an empty hole in my life ever since then. I know what you're planning to do, but you can't. If you die fighting Freeza, you'll leave that beautiful woman alone forever with a wound in her heart. It's hell to be left behind.  


Vegeta pursed his lips and nodded. Fine, fine. Just don't leave. Hang on, Zarbon.  


Zarbon laughed bitterly. That bastard killed my whole race, my whole damn race, he said, breaking into a fit of coughing.  


Stop it, Vegeta said, voice oddly soft and pleading.  


Zarbon caught sight of Radditz's face bending over Vegeta's shoulders and could hear Goku's footsteps coming closer, Freeza still laughing like crazy in the background. He felt Vegeta's strong hands grip him more tightly and he groaned as Vegeta pulled him tightly into his chest, smearing blood everywhere. 

Beat him.  


I will, you just hold on. Don't leave me, I don't want to be left again.  


Zarbon smiled, feeling darkness close in on him. It was done, and he would go to Hell for his crimes. He deserved it, he knew, but he hoped he had been absolved, at least a little bit, by trying to right the wrongs he committed. The black gates of Hell opened before him, his sentence so complete that he was bypassing the normal judgment process, and above it all were Vegeta's black eyes, burning with feeling. Vegeta cried aloud and Zarbon had the feeling of sinking away from his body, descending into the darkness when he felt a light touch at his wrist, and he turned to see the face he had longed to see for over forty years. He felt his soul lurch at the sight of her as a smile spread across her beautiful face.  


I can greet you again at last, she said, her voice music to his ears, and Vegeta's grip on his body disappeared from his awareness altogether. I guess your effort was good enough. Come with me to heaven.  


he heard Vegeta say.  


We meet at the end, he told his friend with a smile, and died.


	70. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

We meet at the end, Zarbon murmured, his voice so weak Vegeta could barely hear it, then his eyes glazed over and the body in his arms went limp. The words that had been spoken were ancient and Saiyan, and hearing them come from his friend's mouth struck him to the core. Suddenly it didn't matter that he had lost his tail, or that they were most certainly going to be killed. All that was important was that Zarbon, the only man in the universe he considered a friend, was dead.  


he screamed, voice raw, gripping the slack body in his arms with all his strength. He didn't care that he was smearing blood all over himself and was only dimly aware of movement around him.  


Kakarott said quickly, crouching beside him.  


It's too late, Radditz replied, the words breaking as he spoke them.  


Vegeta felt a hand on his shoulder and shrugged it off angrily, staring down at the now-peaceful face of the man in his arms. he shouted again, voice hoarse, feeling as if the sound was pulled from deep inside him. He hadn't realized how much his friend had meant to him until he was gone. Zarbon was one of the few people that had stood up to him and had always been completely honest. He needed Zarbon, how else was he going to run his Empire? The tall, green-haired man had always been there, it seemed, golden eyes calmly weighing him. Why, oh why wouldn't those eyes look at him again?  


It looks like he wasn't good enough, after all, Freeza snickered, standing before them, hands on hips. Best throw him out with the rubbish.  


You'll pay for this, Radditz hissed, lowering into a fighting stance.  


Vegeta felt rage bubbling through him, the feeling even more powerful than the soul-rending sorrow he felt at Zarbon's death. He had never experienced such fury before, never felt such fire running through his veins. Gently laying Zarbon down in the grass, he tenderly closed the man's eyes and arranged the thick green braid just so, wiping away the blood from his face. Goodbye, brother, he murmured, and fixed his burning stare on Freeza. Freeza's eyes narrowed as a smile spread across his pasty face like a stain, his features wrinkling, and Vegeta had never felt the need to end a smile so quickly in his entire life. Taking a step forward, he only glared at the small warrior a few paces away, letting the burning feeling consume him. You took him from me, Vegeta growled between clenched teeth. 

You took my pride from me and humiliated me.  


I have an idea, he heard Kakarott whisper to Radditz, every sense of his oddly heightened. Get Zarbon's body, collect Piccolo and Gohan, and get out of here.  


What? Are you crazy? What about you? Radditz hissed.  


Go back to Arlia and talk to Bulma. She'll know what to do with the dragonballs. We'll escape somehow, Kakarott murmured.  
Vegeta had no idea what the Earth Saiyan was talking about, but he thought it for the best. Radditz had served him well, and he trusted his mate to give Zarbon the respectful burial he deserved. Do it, he snapped, not turning around. He was only satisfied when he heard Zarbon's weight lifted from the grass and felt Radditz's ki recede in the distance.  


What party poopers, Freeza sneered. I was just getting warmed up.  


You have taken everything from anyone, and have never been punished! Vegeta intoned, his wrath growing ever more steadily. A thousand scenes played themselves out in his mind, of Zarbon's laugh, of Bulma's smile, of his home planet being blown to bits, of his father dying at Freeza's hands. The diminutive being in front of him was the cause of all the pain and suffering he had ever felt in his life and there was no way in hell he was going to let him do the same thing to someone else. As he had the thought it was as if a floodgate inside him had opened and he felt a white heat sear his insides. I will stop you now! he screamed, letting loose the anger and pain that had been building up inside of him. A lifetime of frustration and rage spilled forth from his body, filling his lungs and head, and his black eyes flickered turquoise.  


What's this? Freeza asked, narrowing his eyes, and Vegeta's heart soared, for in those eyes was a hint, just the tiniest indication, of fear.  


Vegeta laughed, thrilled by the terrible certainty that filled him. No, he would not die, not until the monstrosity before him had been rent into pieces by his own two hands. This, Freeza? Vegeta roared. This is your doom!  


he heard Kakarott gasp behind him, but it was too late. He felt power surging against the inside of his blood vessels, the power that Zarbon had always warned him would burn him out and leave him a mindless shell. Instead he embraced that seemingly-endless power, allowed it free reign over his body and soul. He prayed for it to take him, to give him the power to destroy Freeza, for he would not be satisfied with anything less.  


Freeza gasped, eyes wide and posture defensive as he took a step back.  


Vegeta curled his fists and felt himself consumed with power, but instead of being destroyed, he felt oddly light. He looked down at himself and noticed his aura had turned golden, that his body actually seemed to be emanating a honey-colored radiance. A laugh of maniacal delight escaped him and he powered up, pleased as Freeza was pushed back several dozen yards by the force of his aura alone. Yes, Freeza! he proclaimed. I have fulfilled my destiny! I am a Super Saiyan!  


Freeza screamed, throwing his forearms in front of his face and struggling his way through the gale created by Vegeta's transformation. They don't exist!  


I believe him, Kakarott shouted. Vegeta, you have a real chance! Give it everything you've got!  


I intend to, Vegeta growled. You have a lot to be punished for, Freeza.  


Freeza's answer was an inarticulate yell, throwing his whole weight into the force of the wind. His three-toed feet dug into the soil, clawing for better purchase, and he began to throw up his own ki shield. he screeched. I am the strongest being in the universe!  


We'll see, Vegeta spat, and attacked.  


Vegeta relished the sight of seeing terror written across Freeza's pasty features as he closed in upon him, immediately aiming his punches towards his opponent's head. Freeza bared his teeth and scowled, dodging quickly and bringing up his own fists to block Vegeta's furious offensive. Vegeta waited until Freeza launched an attack of his own, then grabbed the white fist in his own, pulling Freeza toward him and ramming his elbow into the pasty face. Freeza did not recoil, instead sinking and attempting to grab Vegeta's ankles with his feet, but the Saiyan nimbly avoided capture and kneed him in the stomach. A smile stretched Vegeta's face as blood from Freeza's mouth spattered his chestplate, the desire to see more of Freeza's blood on his hands growing within him. Finally, after so many long, long years, the chance to punish the tyrant was within his reach.  


Damn you, Freeza snarled, freeing himself with a mighty twisting motion of his body. Vegeta smiled and advanced in return when suddenly Freeza turned tail and took off. Ignoring Kakarott's shouts of surprise, he hardened his resolve and began his pursuit, following the blazing ki trail Freeza had left behind in his haste. He flew for several minutes when the trail suddenly turned dead, and for whatever reason he couldn't sense any sort of ki above his own. Drat, he was at such a high level that he couldn't feel anything but his own power. There was nothing he could do about that, however, and so he began a manual search, flying low between the rocks.  


Vegeta shouted, hoping to goad his enemy out of hiding. Show yourself! Only silence met his ears, and Vegeta decided that perhaps he hadn't flown far enough. Freeza was incredibly fast, after all, and could have possibly gone further. With a snarl he started forward again, only to go plummeting into a lake as he was struck sharply from behind.  


You monkeys were always so easy to fool, Freeza hissed, and then Vegeta hit the water. He smacked against the rocky bottom of the body of water, dazed at first and then relaxing against the bottom. He couldn't really see Freeza from so far beneath the surface, but he could guess his position. Lying perfectly still and careful not to create any bubbles, he slowly began to gather energy and waited. He figured that with his newfound increase in power he was on a level with Freeza, and he needed every advantage he could get in order to tip the scales in his favor.  


When he felt that he had enough energy, he slowly moved across the bottom of the lake, working his way around to Freeza's backside without generating a single bubble. When he figured he had gone far enough he rocketed upward, breaking the surface with a gasp just in time to see Kakarott engage Freeza. A chuckle escaped him as he realized the fool was actually trying beat Freeza on his own, but he was coming in useful nonetheless. Take this! Vegeta shouted, releasing the ball of ki. The energy sailed at the tyrant, who was busy engaging the other Saiyan, and hit him square in the back. Both warriors cried out as the light engulfed them, but Kakarott, who hadn't been the object of the attack, immediately reappeared and zoomed away. Freeza, however, was vaulted forward, his angry screaming audible even as he faded away in the distance.  


We'll have to track him down, now, Kakarott mumbled.  


Leave it to me. I will destroy him for killing Zarbon or die trying.  


Don't die. That's not what Zarbon wanted. There was silence for several moments, then Kakarott cleared his throat and spoke again. I have an idea that should give you the advantage, but it'll take a while. Can you keep him distracted?  


Vegeta scowled, not liking that Kakarott was presuming to give him orders, but he wasn't going to take Freeza lightly. He was listening to Zarbon's advice now, just as he always should have done, and wasn't about to let his arrogance rob him of a victory. It didn't matter if he had help, so long as Freeza died. The end was more important than the means. Of course I can, fool, he snapped.  


Kakarott grinned his idiot's smile, nodding vigorously. I just need you to keep in the vicinity so I can get a clean shot at him when I'm ready. I don't know if this planet can give me enough to kill him, but even if it doesn't I think you'll be more than able to handle it.  


Vegeta studied his reflection in the other warrior's dark eyes, liking the way his hair was shining golden almost as much as he liked the raw power pulsing through his body. Fair enough, he grunted. Let's go find Freeza.  


It didn't take them long to locate him, for Freeza was apparently after them as much as they were after him. They spotted him from some distance away, his aura flaring angrily, and he sped straight towards them. With a scream he bore down upon Vegeta, and it was all the Saiyan could do to block the blow. He felt his bones shudder with the impact, sending shocks of pain up into his shoulders. Damn monkey! Freeza screamed, spraying saliva. Vegeta grunted and dodged the next blow, countering with his own. His fist sailed past Freeza's head as he dodged it and he felt something shatter in his chest as Freeza brought up a knee.  


Vegeta hissed, and saw that the other Saiyan nodded, lowering himself to the ground and throwing his hands up in the air.  


The more time, the better! he heard his ally shout, and he nodded grimly.  


You will not beat me, Vegeta growled at Freeza, whose doll-like face twisted with dark rage. With a yell his closed in on Freeza again, his legs pumping as he delivered his most powerful kicks. The first several were blocked, but he could feel Freeza's body shaking with the impact, and he finally managed to land a heel right in the center of Freeza's midsection. Freeza snarled, baring his teeth, and clamped both hands on Vegeta's ankle. Vegeta's eyes widened as Freeza gripped him and began swinging him in wide arcs in the air, but before he was released he managed to ready a ki blast and fire it past his own let and straight into Freeza's face. The hands that held his ankle opened and he went sailing through the air, but he was soon able to rebound off of a cliff and shoot straight back toward his opponent. The light and smoke from his blast was beginning to disappear, so he let off a second round. Freeza shouted and held up his hands, releasing a volley of his own. Vegeta dodged most of them, a few glancing painfully off of his back, and he stuck his fist in front of him like a battering ram, hitting Freeza for all he was worth. Freeza, however, managed to twist under the blow so that it only struck his shoulder, coming across with his other hand and hitting Vegeta behind the head with his fist. Stars exploded in his vision and Vegeta faltered, drifting toward the ground. Freeza wasted no time, grabbing Vegeta by his hair and speeding to the ground, pounding the Saiyan's face into the dirt. Vegeta heard bones crack and blinked through the earth loosened by the impact of his head, struggling to get free. Lashing out blindly with a foot, it hit something and he rolled away, wiping blood away from his nose with the back of a glove. Freeza staggered a few steps backward, clutching his stomach, his face twisted with rage.  


Vegeta felt pain wash over him, and he knew he was worse for wear. His armor was cracked in several places and his bodysuit was torn. The odd calmness that had taken him over since he transformed began to waver, replaced by an irrational fury and the need to pound Freeza's skull in. Ignoring his condition, he roared a battle cry and sped forward, landing a good, solid strike across Freeza's face. He bounded away quickly, firing a ki blast from a distance. Freeza countered with his own blast, the light blinding Vegeta. He threw his arms up in front of his face to shield him from the light, but in doing so left himself wide open. A grunt left him as he was hit solidly in the stomach, blood rising in the back of his throat as he sailed backward through the air. He could barely see Freeza as the white alien raised his hands and released a gigantic amount of ki straight at him. Twisting out of the way as best he could, he still took it in the shoulder, the impact making his body spin out of control and he landed heavily, creating a furrow in the earth several meters long. Gasping for air, he tried to sit up, but was pressed back down into the dirt by Freeza's foot on his forehead. I will never be beaten by scum like you, Freeza hissed, face dark with anger. It didn't even have to be like this. If you had simply cooperated with me from the beginning, none of this unpleasantness would have happened. You could have risen to the top of the ranks, just like Zarbon, worthless as he was.  


Zarbon was a hundred times the person you are, Vegeta spat, gripping Freeza's ankle and trying to force it off of his skull.  


And he still died like an animal, Freeza said, shaking his head. It's almost a shame that your death will be as meaningless as his was.  


He died to save me, Vegeta growled, reaching past Freeza's leg and punching him solidly in the pelvis. Freeza took a step backward and Vegeta began to stand, but his opponent recovered more quickly and lunged forward, grasping him around the neck. Freeza shook his head and bared his teeth, crushing Vegeta's windpipe with his hand. A gurgle escaped the Saiyan's throat and he clawed at Freeza's wrist, lashing out with his legs in an attempt to escape. A cruel smile warped the tyrant's full, dark lips, then the expression on his face went slack.  


he whispered, wide-eyed.  


Vegeta smiled as the grip around his neck loosened. You were right to be afraid of Saiyans, he wheezed, landing on his knees in the dirt. When we band together we're a force to be reckoned with.  


In truth, he hadn't had any idea what was going on. All he knew was that there was an unbelievable ball of energy floating in the sky before them, far above Kakarott's head. The other Saiyan was standing perfectly still, eyes closed as he sweated profusely. When did he have the time to gather that? Freeza cried, horror written across his pasty features.  


Kakarott's eyes snapped open and he shouted, the ball of energy above his head immediately tripling in size. Vegeta could just barely see the small particles of the planet's ki trickling in to join the energy of the ball. Genki Dama! Kakarott screamed, releasing the energy. Vegeta and Freeza stood, stunned, as the attack approached. The diameter of the thing was enormous. Vegeta estimated it was a good half-mile across, and it was coming straight for them.  


Freeza shouted, throwing his hands out in front of him and firing off his own attack, a solid beam of ki. Vegeta watched Freeza's beam absorbed by the ball as his strength drained from him. He would be destroyed by the thing as well, and it didn't look as if Kakarott was in any condition to help him out. The other Saiyan had collapsed onto his hands and knees as soon as he released the thing, head hanging and obviously exhausted. Suddenly blue eyes appeared in his mind's eye, eyes that he had looked into millions of times before ever seeing them in real life. Remembering them gave him strength, and he hit the dirt, rolling to the side as quickly as he could. He forced his body to continue moving, heedless of the pain that screamed through his limbs and threatened to take his consciousness from him, and finally he could stand it no longer, coming to rest facedown in the grass. His strength was so drained that he could hardly find the will to breathe, but he did manage to turn his head to the side just in time to see Freeza's shrieking form swallowed up by the massive ball of blue energy. As soon as was enveloped the ball took off across the land, the entire planet shaking with the energy's movement, and it wasn't long before there was a gigantic explosion in the distance. Vegeta closed his eyes as the ground beneath him pitched and rolled, a deafening cracking noise echoing across the land. Great rifts opened up in the earth all around him, water hissing with steam as it poured into the cracks and was evaporated by the lava working its way to the surface.  


he heard someone say, and felt something shoved into his mouth.   


Vegeta slowly crunched the bean up and swallowed, all his former strength rushing back to him and then some. He stood, flexing his muscles and taking a deep breath of air, then looked down at Kakarott, who was sitting in the grass with a stupid grin on his face. 

the younger Saiyan asked.  


Vegeta said with a wicked smile.  


It wasn't enough to kill him, Kakarott said sadly, But I'm afraid it was all the energy the planet could muster. This world is doomed, I'm afraid.  


Its fate was sealed the moment Freeza set eyes on it, Vegeta replied calmly. It didn't stand a chance.  


Well, it doesn't have much longer. We have to kill him quickly and get out of here or we'll be dead as well.  


Vegeta glanced around, watching plumes of lava shoot into the air as the world became increasingly unstable. Understood. I'm going to have another go at him. Make sure he doesn't try running away again. We don't have the time to track him down.  


Yes, sir, Kakarott replied, saluting in a clumsy imitation of his older brother.  


Vegeta smirked and shook his head, then zoomed off after Freeza.  


It didn't take them long to find him, bristling as he was with energy. He was still very much alive, and twice as angry as he was before. When they encountered him he couldn't even speak, only splutter and growl like a wild animal. Before they knew what was going on he pounced on Vegeta, taking the Saiyan by the shoulders and head-butting him as hard as he could. Vegeta grunted with the impact and tried to blink the blood out of his eyes, but finally had to take his hands from Freeza long enough to wipe away what he could. Freeza took the opportunity to land a blow on the pressure point in Vegeta's shoulder, sending him plowing into a cliff creating by the planet's breakup. Kakarott immediately stepped in, releasing a ki volley, but Freeza merely swatted him out of the way and bore down on Vegeta with both feet, pummeling him about the head and shoulders. Vegeta's hand shot out of the rock and gripped the back of Freeza's skull, holding it steady as he pounded Freeza's face with his fist, pushing away the pain that raced through his body with each impact. It was hurting him, true, but it was hurting Freeza as well.  


With a grunt Freeza pulled Vegeta out of the rock, frothy saliva tricking from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, and Vegeta could tell that he was teetering on the brink of madness. I will not be beaten by a Saiyan! Never! Freeza giggled rapidly, the corner of his eye twitching. Freeza pulled back a fist and prepared to deliver a blow, but Kakarott appeared out of nowhere, latching on to Freeza's arm and twisting with all his might. Freeza growled and tried to shake him off, taking his attention away from Vegeta, who used the time to disengage and gather energy. He waited until he caught Kakarott's eye, the other Saiyan pushing away from Freeza with all his might, and then he released his attack. Freeza screamed and a ki battle ensued, each man pushing the other backwards with the force of their energy.  


Kakarott shouted, catching Freeza in the side.  


Vegeta wrinkled his nose at the smell of seared flesh but wasted no time, diving at Freeza and kicking him as hard as he could under the chin. Freeza's head snapped backward and he flipped over, landing on his back in the dirt. Vegeta moved to follow, but was instead clipped by a surprise stream of lava shooting out of the ground beside him. The heat was becoming unbearable as the planet's surface broke up into shelves of rock. The sky had turned an ominous black color and all around him was the smell of burning. Gripping his shoulder, Vegeta floated to the side in time to see Freeza attack Kakarott, pounding the other man into the ground. There was a cracking sound and a few clicks, Freeza shoving off and hovering at a safe distance as Kakarott blinked around through a swollen eye, dazed. Vegeta spat a curse and zoomed in, catching Kakarott by his gi and lifting him free just as the rock he was on broke and disappeared under the lava. Watch yourself! Vegeta snapped, resisting the urge to slap the other warrior for his carelessness.  


Kakarott mumbled, rubbing his head and wiping blood out of his eyes.  


We don't have much time, he growled, looking around for Freeza. Releasing Kakarott, he sped toward the being he hated with all his soul, tackling him and forcing him to the ground. You die here, Freeza, he spat, pounding Freeza's face.  


Freeza laughed and dug his nails in Vegeta's shoulder, red trails of the Saiyan's blood working their way down the pale flesh of Freeza's arm. The Prince cried aloud, feeling the strength in that arm leave as Freeza's black nails shredded the muscle. His vision swam as he felt his bones snap with a new impact, and while he was dazed Freeza knocked him onto his back. Who dies? Freeza hissed, punching Vegeta in the chest and shattering his sternum. Vegeta immediately thought of his lungs being punctured, but didn't have the luxury to dwell on it. He rolled out of the way as Freeza brought his foot down, the appendage sinking several inches into the rock in the spot that he had just barely vacated. It didn't matter if his lungs were punctured if he was dead, after all. Hold still! Freeza growled, readying another attack, when he was tackled by Kakarott.  


Vegeta blinked as the two rolled away, Kakarott placing his foot against Freeza's hip and vaulting him over his head and toward the lava. Freeza extended his ki and stopped mere inches from the surface of the molten rock, turning on the Saiyans in a rage. I'll stop this right now! he giggled. I'll destroy the planet!  


Kakarott cried, jumping out of the way as another lava stream opened up beside him. That'll kill you, too!  


Freeza laughed maniacally, the sound audible even above the rumbling of the planet's breaking up. he chortled, eyes wide and alight with madness. I can live in the void of space!  


Kakarott turned to Vegeta, surprise written all over his face, and Vegeta nodded slowly. It was true. If they didn't kill Freeza before the planet was destroyed, he would walk away. We have to hurry, he shouted to the younger Saiyan.  


Kakarott nodded and attacked while Vegeta tried to find the strength to move. His bones were already trying to heal themselves, but every single breath and beat of his heart sent agony through his entire being. Still, he had to find a way. he breathed, closing his eyes and finding his center of balance. He remembered his friend's cool eyes and smooth voice, instructing him how to focus and move beyond the physical.  


he could have sworn he heard Zarbon's voice say, and something clicked in his head. He went perfectly calm, his vision clear, and felt his golden aura flare all around him. He was a Super Saiyan, and he wasn't going to let Freeza get away with the death of his friend and of his people, nor for the tortures Vegeta had been forced to endure as a child. Taking a deep breath, he joined Kakarott in the attack, both of them going at Freeza fast and furious.  


You're starting to annoy me, Freeza hissed. Let's see how you like this game!  


Vegeta gasped and moved out of the way, the edge of the red disk of ki just nicking his cheek. Warm blood ran down his face and onto his neck, and he realized that if the thing touched him again, it would expand and slice him all the way through. Kakarott had also managed to dodge, looking at the disks in confusion. Don't let them touch you! Vegeta screamed. If they do, you'll die!  


Yes, yes, run! Freeza cackled, spreading his hands wide. The disks followed his hand movements, and suddenly were chasing the Saiyans.  


Vegeta shouted at Kakarott, and soon the two of them were speeding through the air, mere feet in front of the spinning death that chased them. Kakarott dodged behind a pillar of rock, but the disk just expanded and cut right through it without even losing speed.  


We're in trouble! Kakarott cried.  


Vegeta felt a snarl curl his lip. Of course they were in trouble. He zipped this way and that, hoping to shake the disk off his trail, but he couldn't manage it. No matter which direction he went, it followed, and with his injuries he wasn't strong enough to put on a burst of speed. Still, being Super Saiyan, he was doing much better than Kakarott, who was having difficulty staying in front of his disk at all. Vegeta clenched his teeth and turned around, flying directly toward Freeza and hoping that the foolish Kakarott would see what he was doing. Summoning all his energy, he sped towards Freeza. When he was close enough to see the veins in Freeza's eyes he pulled up, the disk continuing on its path for just a split second more.  


Freeza laughed, throwing up an arm and deflecting the disk, simultaneously reaching up and grabbing Vegeta. The tyrant switched his grip to Vegeta's neck and began to beat him savagely, rearranging already-broken bones inside the Saiyan's body. Vegeta screamed in pain, barely able to stay conscious, when he saw Kakarott speeding up behind Freeza, both disks on his trail. Freeza must have noticed the look on his face, for he turned and stared as Kakarott pulled nearer. You're as stupid as your Prince, Freeza snarled, throwing up a hand and deflecting Kakarott's flight path with his aura. Vegeta stuck up a hand and Kakarott grabbed him, towing him out of Freeza's astonished grip. Freeza growled and reached out, trying to snatch him back, but the second disk chasing Kakarott sliced Freeza cleanly in two, his torso coming to rest several feet from his legs. The first disk zoomed towards them, obviously out of control, and Kakarott dipped his flight to avoid it, losing control and sending them both tumbling to the ground. He heard a hollow thud and saw Kakarott plow into the planet head-first, a low groaning coming from his bruised and battered body. Vegeta, for his part, didn't even think he could move, but he stood and trudged slowly toward Freeza's upper body, a hand on his bleeding broken shoulder and taking shallow breaths in an attempt to ease the agony in his lungs.  


Freeza, however, was laughing. Freeza chortled. As if this was enough to kill me! This planet will die, and you with it, while I live on in the depths of space!  


Shut up, Vegeta snarled, glaring down at Freeza's mangled torso.  


Then I'll go to that Earth of yours and blow the whole thing up! If your wife isn't dead already, that is. That way I'll have the satisfaction that I hurt everything you ever cared about!  


Vegeta bellowed, blind rage and hatred building within him once again.  


With you dead and your empire destroyed there will be no one to stop me!  


This was it, he realized. Even Super Saiyan he was hard-pressed to kill Freeza. He only had one option. I know I promised you, he muttered, thinking of Zarbon and Bulma. I just don't know any other way. I did my best.  


he heard Kakarott scream behind him.  


So, the fool was up and moving. Ignoring the screaming agony in his body, he reached down with his good arm and pick up Freeza by the neck, staring straight into the evil, red eyes. Tell Bulma I'm sorry, Vegeta shouted, knowing Kakarott could hear him. Tell her I did everything I could to avoid it, but there was no other way. Tell her I wanted to live to see her again, that I wanted to be with her, but protecting her was more important.  


He heard Kakarott's footsteps come to a halt. What? What?  


I'm sorry, Vegeta repeated, and clenched his teeth.  


Kakarott screamed, but it was too late. Vegeta reached deep inside him, pulling up all the energy he could. He used his pain, which was strong, and his hate, which was stronger, working past the anger in his soul and adding it to his strength. Then, buried in the pit of the soul he had doubted he even had, he was surprised to find the greatest power of all, buried so deeply he hadn't ever been aware of its existence. He loved his mate, he realized, and he had loved Zarbon. Those feelings were the strongest of all, and as he used those emotions to fuel his power it felt as if a thousand suns burned inside of him.  


Die, Freeza! he roared, relishing the panic in fear in the tyrant's eyes, exact replicas of how his eyes had looked as a child's, and he knew that all the pain that Freeza had ever caused him was being repaid in that moment. He released the power he had been building inside of him, channeling it directly into Freeza's body through his taut fingers, reveling in Freeza's screams of pain and bulging eyes. Slowly, Freeza's pale skin began to bubble and blister, the black fingernails working bloody trails in the skin of Vegeta's brawny forearm, and the world exploded around him. Blackness swallowed him up and he could no longer see, his vision a blur, but his hearing was still perfect, even though he was aware of the trickle of blood from his ears. A single scream pierced his consciousness, and he knew with absolute certainty that it was the last noise Freeza would ever utter. He had won.  


No, don't die, he heard a hushed voice above him. You have things to live for.  


A smile stretched Vegeta's face, his face feeling raw and burned. So, he lived still? The earth shook beneath him and a short, barking laugh escaped his ruined chest. Even in his condition he could feel the heat of the lava around him, and he knew they had only minutes before the planet's instability overwhelmed it and the world exploded with them still on it. It was too late, they were doomed, but at least he had defeated Freeza.  


Hold on, a voice said, cutting through his delirium. His mind was starting to wander, and it was almost as if he was back on earth, laying eyes upon his Bulma for the first time, Zarbon at his back. He could feel his mate's beautiful blue eyes upon him, and he could swear she smiled, face full of faith. A hand clasped him on the shoulder and he didn't even have to turn to see Zarbon, aware of his pride without looking. Dimly part of him was aware of someone in the real present, the owner of a deep masculine voice, calling his name, and rough, strong, hands laid themselves upon his body. He was lifted into the air, and although the jostling should have sent pain racing through his entire system, he felt nothing at all. No, that wasn't true; he could still feel, but it was a sense of peace, not of pain. His objectives had been accomplished, and for the first time in his life he realized he didn't have to be alone anymore. The Prince had found his kingdom and died an honorable death, and that was all that Vegeta needed. He felt strong arms close around him, sheltering him, and he smiled, feeling heaviness spread through his limbs.  


The end, he murmured, and everything went black.


	71. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Zarbon sighed and sat down in the chaise lounge, watching Bulma splash in the pool with her baby son. Her clear laughter filled the air and he looked up into the sky, watching fluffy white clouds meander across the crystal-blue expanse. The baby's squeals worked their way into his consciousness and he smiled, closing his eyes. It was so nice to hear the sound of new life, especially when they had lost so much.  


he heard Bulma say. Are you all right?  


He opened his eyes and looked at her, his smile still on his face. He and Bulma had become very close, and although it didn't happen often anymore, she still sometimes crept into his room at night and lay with him, head against his chest as she wept from sorrow or nightmares. She was a precious, precious woman, and he wished that there was something he could do for her, as well as something he could do for himself.  


It wasn't that he minded living on Earth, that wasn't it at all. He had been pleasantly surprised to wake up at Capsule Corporation, sitting and staring at the faces gathered around him. Then he had looked up and noticed the sky was dark, a gigantic dragon hovering above him, and had understood what had happened. He had been wished back, along with all the other New Saiyan Empire soldiers that had been killed in the battle. He learned later that Radditz, upon leaving the battle with Freeza, had directed their ship straight for Earth, contacting Bulma and Atlia to let them know where he was headed and what had happened. Bulma had left for Earth immediately with her fellow humans, meeting Radditz's party at Capsule Corporation.  


Radditz, along with Piccolo, Pikuhan, Gohan, Atlia, and a few others from the Empire, had gone to Namek in search of the other dragonballs, hoping to wish back Goku and Vegeta, but even that plan failed. Neither the Namek nor the Earth dragon had any idea what had happened to the two warriors. They didn't seem to be dead, but their presences couldn't be located. Freeza, however, was confirmed dead by Kami and King Kai, and rejoicing had spread throughout the universe. It was decided, however, that the Empress should stay on Earth, at least until she had her baby. It was safer for her to be among her own species at such a delicate time, and Zarbon had been the main supporter of the decision. He had taken it upon himself to care for Bulma and her child, as Vegeta would have done, had he been able to, and as he would have done for Bethsena and whatever children they might have had, had he been permitted. Zarbon loved Bulma like a sister, and he absolutely adored little Trunks, who had his mother's coloring and his father's features. It always melted Zarbon's heart when he felt the fuzzy, brown tail wrap around his wrist, and it pleased him that Trunks would have a much happier childhood than Vegeta, and a much safer childhood without Freeza in the universe.  


I'm fine, he finally answered Bulma, watching as she waded out of the pool, pulling the infant in the innertube behind her.  


Bulma sighed and came over to him, reaching out and fingering his heavy, green braid. You mean as fine as you'll ever be, she murmured, shifting Trunks in her lap. The baby squirmed and blinked up at Zarbon, then held out his arms.  


I know, I know, Zarbon replied, taking Trunks in his large hands and bouncing the boy slightly. He caught Bulma looking him over, eyes lingering on the heavy musculature of his torso, and sighed again. It had been hard to resist temptation, after all, difficult not to retreat into the realm of physical comfort in an attempt to ease their emotional pain. Still, they had avoided mishap, but mostly because they couldn't stand to betray the memory of the man they had both loved so much. Odd, that they had competed for his attention, her as a wife, him as a friend, and yet were now so close. But you're the same way.  


Bulma pulled her knees up to her chest. I'll always miss him. I hate not knowing if he's alive or dead, because I don't know how to deal with it. If he was dead I could move on eventually, but now my hope just won't die.  


I understand. Zarbon put a finger underneath Trunks' chin and tickled, the baby giggling and squirming.  


He's a little treasure, isn't he?  


Zarbon smiled.   


There was silence for a while. I wish he had known his father.  


Me, too, Zarbon replied, feeling as if the day had turned dark, even though the sun still shone beautifully above them. He wondered if they would always feel Vegeta's loss like this, although he knew that once Trunks was old enough they would have to return to Arlia. Atlia was capable, but even he couldn't do everythin, not forever.  


a voice shouted, and he looked up to see Yamcha strolling across the lawn to them, a beach towel thrown over his shoulder. 

Radditz is bringing ChiChi and Gohan over for dinner. You two up to it?  


Zarbon replied, holding Trunks close to his skin and breathing in the baby's scent. Trunks was nearly a year old, and it had been even longer than that since Zarbon had died in Vegeta's arms. He wondered what had happened on that far-off planet for the millionth time.  


I'm happy Radditz is taking care of ChiChi and Gohan, Bulma murmured, watching as Yamcha sat down next to them.  


Yamcha's face sobered for a minute and he looked down at the water in the pool. Yeah. Poor ChiChi. To have her husband die twice.  


Zarbon watched as Bulma tensed, knowing that she was about to protest the fact that the two missing Saiyans were dead, and his heart nearly broke anew when she didn't. He prayed silently for Bulma not to give up, for if her faith and stubbornness failed her, they were all lost. Radditz is doing a splendid job helping out at Capsule Corp., he said, trying to lighten the mood. I think ChiChi is glad that there's finally a man in the house bringing in money, and Gohan loves his uncle.  


Bulma said, standing up and wrapping a towel around herself. Well, I guess I'd better get ready for dinner.  


Zarbon watched her start to leave, the exuberance drained from her beautiful face and posture defeated. How could they ever have known that the arrogant, stubborn man would have affected them like this? he said, wanting to comfort her but unsure how. After so long, what else was there to say?  


Don't act like you're not hurting just as bad, Yamcha said sharply, interrupting his thoughts, and the two men watched Bulma walk away. How long is this going to go on?  


Zarbon sighed and looked up at the sky, ignoring Trunks yanking at his braid. I don't know, he murmured. Hopefully not for much longer. 

* * *

Dinner had gone well, Zarbon decided as he rifled through the refrigerator. ChiChi's spirits were starting to pick up, mostly because of the humorous interaction between Radditz and Gohan. Radditz and Dr. Briefs had spent a good part of the evening discussing new Arlian technology that might be implemented on Earth, and the conversation had distracted Bulma for a while as well. Mrs. Briefs cooked a phenomenal dinner, with ChiChi's help, and it had been a good experience for all involved. It was like things were getting back to normal.  


Sighing, Zarbon realized he wasn't really that hungry, and so settled on a glass of water instead. He pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat in the dark, hands clenched around the glass, when he started to cry. It had been so long, but he still couldn't help wishing things had gone differently. Vegeta had been like his brother, the only person he had belonged with since the death of his planet.  


The tears rolled down his face silently as he sat in the darkness, gazing at the twinkling of the stars through the window. After a moment he bowed his head, wiping at his eyes, starting when he heard the sound of the back door being opened behind him.  


Stop your blubbering, he heard someone say, the voice freezing him where he sat. Hope and fear raced through him all at once and he turned slowly, afraid that it would be a dream.  


Oh my god, he whispered as he turned around, recognizing the silhouette. Instead of ceasing, the tears just began to course down his cheeks more fiercely. Without thinking, he rushed forward and caught the other person up in a bear hug, lifting him off the ground. Thank god!  


Stop it, the newcomer hissed, and Zarbon set him down, taking a step back. You always were overemotional.  


I think I have a good excuse this time, he replied, a thousand questions and exclamations racing through his head. The only thing he was certain of, however, was his joy.  


Silence ruled the room for several moments, the air thick with unsaid words. Listen, I wanted to thank you. For everything. I'm glad you're my friend, and it...Well, it means a lot to me.  


Zarbon felt a lump in his throat and had to push down more tears. My pleasure, he replied. I have a thousand questions for you, but they can wait until morning. It's enough to know that you're here. He took a deep breath, finally gaining control of himself. I think you should go upstairs now. Bulma has a surprise for you.  


Very well.  


Zarbon watched as the man moved passed him, waiting until the man was at the door until he spoke again. I'm very proud of you. You did well.  


The man paused, then turned and smiled smugly. I know, he replied, and disappeared into the night.  


* * *

a voice said softly through the darkness of the room.  


She groaned and rolled over in bed. she muttered, then snapped wide awake as she realized someone was lying down on the bed next to her. Strong, brawny arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, and suddenly a familiar, longed-for scent filled her nostrils. Tears formed in her eyes and she reached up to touch his face, fingers dancing over the heavy, plunging curves of his eyebrows and his thick, unruly hair. Am I dreaming? she whispered.  


A kiss was her answer. he replied. I made a promise and I kept it.  


I'm not going to wake up and find you gone again?  


he repeated, and kissed her again.  


She collapsed in sobs and let him sit her up, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her to him as hard as she could. Don't ever leave me again! she said, laughing through her tears.  


he agreed, holding her tightly.  


Does Zarbon know you're here? she said with a gasp, pushing away from him slightly.  


I met him downstairs. He said we'll talk in the morning.  


You have no idea how badly I missed you.  


There was silence, as if he was weighing his words before he spoke. I missed you, too. I wanted to come back sooner, but the journey was long.  


Goku's with his family?  


Radditz met us when we landed.  


Bulma snuggled against him again, feeling as if a piece of her had been restored. I have someone you should meet, she whispered against his neck, closing her eyes and reveling in the feel of his skin against hers.  


Very well, he replied, letting her take his hand and lead him to a crib in the corner of the room.  


Meet Trunks, heir to the New Saiyan Empire. She reached down and picked up her son, walking to the window so that the child was visible in the light of the stars.  


Ridiculous coloring, but that's to be expected, I suppose, came the grumbling reply, and the child was taken out of her arms. As the baby rested quietly against the muscular chest she saw him smile and run a finger across the baby's cheek. At least he has a tail.  


And your temper, too.  


  


She watched as he gently placed the baby back in the crib and returned to her, his strong hands gripping her waist and pulling her to him. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply, and the rise and fall of his chest seemed to her the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. I'm proud of you, he murmured into her hair. You've done everything so well.  


Thank you. She meant the words with her whole heart, knowing how difficult it was for him to say them. I'm proud of you, too. His smile stirred the hair on her head and she sighed, leaning into him. I'm so happy you're home. I missed you so much.  


I feel the same, he replied haltingly.  


I love you, Vegeta.  


He crushed her to him then, and she could feel his mind slowly stealing into hers, one once more and separated no longer. _I'm with you, now and always_, he replied, and kissed her.


End file.
